


HouseWife

by Digdeepenough, momiji_neyuki, Trixgrl



Series: The Husband Chronicles [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cheating, Crossdressing, Deception, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Forgiveness, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgy, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome, Vibrators, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 272,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's divorced and lonely...</p><p>*WWW.Hou$eWive$.com* is just a click away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue~The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> *Sqeeee* I am so excited to be writing my frist collaberation and with one of my favorite writers too! I have been following _***Digdeepenough***_ for a while now on Live Journal. She has amazing talent and imagination and by far she writes the best effeminate!Gerard or even better AlwayAGirl!Gee. SHe just makes you love and feel for the character! If you have not read her fic **Perfect Package** go do it right now...I mean it! I know we have different writing styles, but I really think we will work well together, at least I hope so. ^0^
> 
> Okay so onto the fic. For this one _***Digdeepenough***_ will be writing Gerard's part and I will be writing Frank's. We were going to do alternating chapters, but we found they go better together, which makes for super long chapters for you guys and less cliffhangers...well maybe, after all I have to keep my title as _The Queen Of Tease _^0^__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _However, full credit for the prologue goes to _***Digdeepenough***__ completely. It was how she lulled me into writing with her. I could not resist her beautiful siren call. ^-^  
>   
> 
> __  
> _Anyway, I will be posting the first chapter tomorrow so please look forward to it and please enjoy the start of this amazing story! ^-^_  
> 

"State your name..." Frank said to the man seated in front of him. He looked poised and very professional.

"Gerard Arthur Way." He said quietly, looking directly into the video camera standing behind Frank. 

"Your file says you're 29 years old... Is this correct?" He looked over the file and then skimmed over other details. 

"Yes sir... I know I don't look I--"

"That's a good thing. Don't apologize for it." 

"T-thank you." 

Frank looked into his hazel eyes and winked. "Also says you're good with children... The most you've tended to in one household?" He asked, after reading from the file. 

"In one household... My third husband had 7 children. His wife had ran off after she gave birth to the last one because she no longer wanted to keep having kids. He really liked kids." He said and then coughed in to his fist. "They were very well behaved." 

"I see... How about bad experiences? Any bad kids you've dealt with?" 

Gerard shifted in his seat and folded his hands in his lap. "Um... My first h-husband had a 19 year old son... I was 16 at the time." He started and Frank's brow rose in curiosity. "I was doing my daily chores while my hus-- my ex husband was at work. I was scrubbing the kitchen floor when... When Scot, the 19 year old, came up from behind me and... And, um, violated me. He--"

Frank stuck his hand out to interrupt him. "I get the picture. Ok, so that's the worst, eh?" 

"Yes... Sir." Gerard nodded and nibbled on his bottom lip. 

"Just call me Frank." 

Gerard nodded and smiled. 

"So, overall you're excellent with kids?" 

Gerard nodded again. 

"Great. I've got 2 of 'em." He marked a check next to the attribute and leaned back in his seat. "You cook." He said and it sounded like a question. 

"Yes. I love to cook. I make a wide variety of dishes. My favorite style is vegetarian cuisine." He sat up straight and talked with his hands enthusiastically. 

"I'm a vegetarian so that's very good news." Frank beamed and Gerard smiled at him. 

"Got any hobbies?" 

"I write, paint, sing... And I play piano. I also enjoy comics and horror movies... Well, movies in general." Gerard said and Frank grinned from ear to ear. 

"That's pretty awesome." Frank couldn't hide the smile in his voice. "Who's your favorite superhero?" 

"Wolverine. Hands down." He said quickly, moving his fingers through his hair. 

"Cool. I like Batman. Dude's got cool gear." Frank said, looking down at the file again. 

Gerard agreed and watched Frank skim the piece of paper. 

"This says you've got severe anxiety and suffer from depression... You're on medication for that, right?" 

Gerard hunched over and frowned. He looked ashamed. "Y-yeah..." 

"Hey, it's cool. I don't mind." Frank touched the pale man’s knee and smiled sheepishly at him. "Now, I've got a very personal question..." He started and Gerard looked up at him with worried eyes. 

"Y-yes?" 

"How do feel about all of this? You've been sold to middle aged men as a housewife your whole life... How does that make you feel?" Frank leaned over and looked deeply in to Gerard's eyes. 

Gerard bit down on his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders. "I... I like being a housewife." He whispered and wiped his hands down his thighs. "I... I get to marry nice men, live comfortably and I'm always taken care of."

Frank hummed and sat back in his seat. "I see... Do you always like it? Do you sometimes wish you got to live your own life?" 

"No." He said quickly, snapping his eyes up to the video camera. "Never. I never want to live on my own."

"Why?" 

"Because it's scary. Just thinking about it makes me have a panic attack." He said nervously. "I don't ever want to be on my own. The past month unmarried has been unpleasant." 

"How so?" Frank felt bad for the guy. His personal views on life were worrisome. The poor thing was brainwashed. 

"My seller locks me in his basement till he gets a buyer. They do whatever they want to you until you're sold." He answered honestly, tucking a lock of his long hair behind his ears. "But it's not s-so bad..." 

"Hmm... And you've had 5 husbands in total? The first lasted 2 years... The second 1 year, the third 4 1/2 years, the fourth 2 1/2 and the fifth 6 months. What really blows my mind is the third one that lasted 4 years. Really fell in love with each other, didn't ya?" Frank asked. 

"I... I loved him. I loved all 7 of his children. We were happy." Gerard whispered, looking into Franks eyes. 

"He... Um, he... He cheated on me. I had just gotten back from grocery shopping and the kids were at summer camp... Well, except for Destiny." 

"How old was she?" Frank asked, genuinely interested.

"She was 4. She was the youngest... Her nanny was taking care of her and Billy was at work... I was putting the food away and when I was done I went upstairs to check on Destiny... That's when I noticed mine and Billy's bedroom light was on so I went to go turn it off, but when I opened the door my husband was sleeping with someone from the office." Gerard explained in monotone.

"Damn. That's pretty fucking cliché." Frank shook his head slowly. 

"Well, yeah... And I wanted to die... When he noticed me standing there he didn't even deny it. He let her talk down to me and told me I wasn't good enough anymore. I loved him, but obviously he didn't feel the same." Gerard shrugged apathetically. 

"Do you miss him?" Frank asked. 

"Sometimes... I miss the kids the most. They were such great kids." Gerard sighed deeply. 

"How about your fifth husband? How come that marriage only lasted 6 months?" Frank knew he could just read the file, but he wanted to hear Gerard's explanation. 

"He was, um, he... Bert and I... We didn't get along. He was an alcoholic... And he was also abusive—from the get go." Gerard nodded when he finished. 

"Oh... Uh, so five was the worst and third was the best. What about the others?" 

"They were fine. They were okay... Just didn't connect or I barely saw them... I just-- I was depressed for a long time after my first husband’s son raped me. My second husband thought that I was too much of a hassle, my third liked that I was broken and tried to fix me, my fourth said that I lacked passion and my fifth thought I deserved to get beaten when I didn't clean something right... That's every one of my past marriages summed up..." He trailed off. 

"Well, Gerard, I hope you'll be happy with me. I think you're beautiful, intelligent and caring. My kids will love you and I know you'll love them too." Frank stood up from his seat and took Gerard's pale hand and held it gently.

"I... Thank you, Frank." Gerard blushed and smiled weakly. 

"So... I wanna' ask you something..." Frank started, getting down on his knee. "Will you marry me?" 

Gerard laughed quietly and nodded, "Yes." He answered simply and allowed Frank to slip the engagement ring on his finger. 

When Frank was done with that he stood up and turned off the video recorder. 

"Give this to your seller." He pulled the tape out and gave it to Gerard. "Also, let him know I'll fax him the contract first thing tomorrow morning." 

Gerard nodded quickly and jumped up. "I will. When am I going to see you again?" 

Frank smiled and pulled Gerard to him by his waist. "Tomorrow afternoon. But don't worry... I'll buy you a night’s stay at a five star hotel. You're not going back to your seller’s basement... Let him know I'll be arranging your stay. I'll text him the address." 

Gerard beamed and thanked his soon-to-be husband.

"Don't mention it." He went to his office door and opened it. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, holding the door for Gerard. 

”Kay, bye Frank." He rushed out and Frank watched him until he disappeared down the hall. 

Frank couldn't wait to bring him home.


	2. A Month Before The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's having a bad month and Gerard is having a worse one. Maybe Pete can help them both out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the first real chapter! It is a long one too, which is awesome for you guys. Remember that I write for Frank and _***Digdeepenough***_ writes for Gerard. 
> 
> The premise of the story is that Frank is a music mogul who is having a shitty time right now. He hears about the company Gerard works for from his friend Pete who happens to already have a wife. Meanwhile, Gerard is not having a great time with his current husband, who decides he does not want him anymore. That is great news for Frank of course, as you guys will see as the story unfolds.
> 
> Much love to _***Trixgrl***_ and _***RedRomRomance***_ for thier awesome betaing. ^-^
> 
> Oh and please go check out the awesome stories that _***Digdeepenough***_ is bringing over from Live Journal. They are fucking amazing and I had the privilege of reading them back then and they are just as good if not better today! ^-^

***Gerard***

"Ah man! That motherfucker got his head blown off!" Bert howled at his TV show, throwing his beer can down on the ground.

He was sitting on his leather couch, sitting in front of television as he worked on a twelve pack by himself. He said he had a tough day at the office, but Gerard could care less.

Gerard was vacuuming around the living room exit as he watched Bert make a mess. A mess he had just cleaned up only five or ten minutes ago.

'Ya gottah be fuckin' kiddin' me' Gerard thought.

Bert was the dirtiest, laziest and overall worst husband he has ever had. He didn't care about his fucking day in the office or his day anywhere for that matter.

Without being finished Gerard turned off the vacuum and rolled it out of the room.

"Gerard! Get your ass back in here and clean up this fucking mess!" Bert screamed and Gerard sighed, shoving the vacuum in to the cleaning supply closet.

Gerard stormed in to the living room and glared at his husband.

"Get to it." Bert burped obnoxiously and popped open another beer.

He got down on his knees and picked up three empty cans off the ground.

Just as he stood up Bert chugged down his beer and threw a new empty one to the ground.

"Really?!" Gerard barked out and Bert shot his creepy, icy blue eyes up at him.

"Excuse me?" He set his new beer down on the coffee table. "Did you just sass me?" He stood up and approached his wife.

Gerard dropped his arms and looked down at the ground. "It's just... I've been in here for an hour and you keep making a mes--"

WHAM!

Gerard fell to the ground after Bert struck him with the back of his hand.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! You belong to me! You do whatever the fuck I tell you!" He reached down and grabbed a handful of Gerard's hair and rammed his face into the ground.

Gerard screamed out and rammed his fist into Bert's face.

"Fucker!" Bert shouted as he struggled with his wife.

They brawled out on the living room floor until Bert had Gerard on his back with his arms pinned to the ground.

"Look at you... You're so fucking weak. My 19 year old sister is stronger than you. All you've been good for is being a whore and a slave. You're getting me hard just looking at you." Bert cackled like a maniac and yanked Gerard's pants down.

"No! Get your disgusting hands off me!" Gerard cried out, squirming under Bert's strength.

"It's too late to beg for your ass, man. I've fucked you multiple times. You loved it... Even if you were mad at me." Bert now started to bunch his boxers down below his hips.

"No! No!" He screamed, feeling The tip of Bert's cock poke inside of him. "Ah!" He groaned and arched his back as a weak attempt to get away from the intrusion.

The torture lasted five minutes and when Bert was done Gerard had actually caught him off guard and punched him across his face.

"You know what?! Your ass is going back to M. I'm getting my fucking money back." Bert hopped off of his soon-to-be ex wife and stormed out of the living room. "Sleep on the fucking couch tonight."

Gerard curled up on the ground and winced in pain each time he took a deep breath.

He'd much rather go back to M's basement. Sure, that was torture, but so was being with Bert.

***Frank***

”You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me? Please tell me you’re fucking kidding me?” 

”Afraid not Mr. Iero, the truck broke down in route and well we just ran out, I am so sorry.”

”Not as sorry as I am Max, you have no idea what a fucked up day I have had, and it isn’t even noon.

”How about a tea on the house and one of those muffins you like?”

”Do you have that stuff that has a ton of caffeine in it?”

”Yeah and I’ll throw two bags in it and a ton of sugar."

”All right Max, thanks.”

”No problem Mr. Iero.”

Frank slumps against the counter waiting for his order. He really did not need this on top of the pile of shit his day had been so far. He got a call from the boarding school saying that Kody was fighting today. It was his second incident. A third one means that Frank has to go to the school and talk to them. He really doesn’t want to go that route. Money or not, he does not look like a typical dad that would send his kids to boarding school. He hates that they fucking judge him from his tattoos and hair color. Fuck them. It works for him and his business, and they still take his money, greedy bastards. Frank wipes his hand down his face as the phone rings. He looks at it and sees a name he does not want to. He thinks about ignoring it, but then he has to deal with his voicemail blowing up. He sighs and picks it up. The shrill voice starts right in.

”Frank you son of a bitch! You said the fucking leak was fixed!”

"It was Greta."

”Oh really, then why the fuck is there water pouring through the fucking ceiling in the god damn bedroom!?"

”Because you stupid slut, the fucking leak was in the living room! The one in the bedroom happened after I got it fixed so I don’t have to fucking deal with it!”

"Yes you fucking do! The divorce papers said that the apartment had to be redone before I moved in!”

”Yeah and it was! This new leak is not my fucking problem! Take it up with my fucking lawyer!”

Frank realized he was yelling in a public place, but he did not give a shit. He was so over it! He was so over her! Almost twenty fucking years of his life down the fucking drain. He can’t even remember what he saw in Greta. Fucking high school sweethearts they were. Boy does shit change. She cursed about something more, but he said fuck it and hung up with her. He quickly called Adam and was told that he was correct. Unless they could prove that Frank knew about the new leak and just refused to fix it, he was not responsible for it. Frank told Adam honestly that he did not know about it. Who knew a fucking penthouse could have so many problems? As he hung up with his lawyer Frank could not help to think that it was poetic justice that the leak was in the bedroom where he caught his wife in her affair. The whore deserved to lie in a pool of water as far as he was concerned. At that point Max had his tea and muffin bagged and ready to go. Frank grabbed them and tipped Max a twenty. He headed out the door and turned to say goodbye when he collided with someone coming into the shop. The collision caused his tea to be upended into his chest and fuck if it was not hot!

”Fuck, son of a bitch!”

That was it, the last fucking straw! Frank cocked his fist back ready to punch this guy/girl in the face when he heard a familiar voice from his past.

”Frankie?”

Frank looked up to see Pete Wentz looking down at him. 

***Gerard*** 

Gerard does his best to avoid Bert the next day. He doesn't even kiss him on the cheek like he use to.

Instead, he makes coffee, cooks breakfast and then sits. He doesn't even serve him.

Bert watched him do dishes and attempted to kiss the side of his neck, but Gerard just cringed and shrugged him off.

Bert didn't like getting the cold shoulder. He stepped back and tossed his plate in to the sink without a word.

Throughout the day Bert tries to ease his way back on Gerard's good side... the side he was never really on to begin with.

He played footsies with Gerard as they sat down at the dining table for lunch, but Gerard just took a sharp intake of breath and moved his legs far away from Bert's as he possibly can.

"I didn't mean what I said about giving you back to M... I think you're way too beautiful to give up. Plus, you were fucking expensive." Bert rasped, finishing his sandwich.

Gerard just clenched his jaw and pushed his plate aside, he still had a full sandwich on it.

"Gonna' finish that?" Bert pointed and Gerard sighed, shoving his plate in Bert's direction.

The day progresses to night and Bert's starting to get drunk. Gerard can tell by the way he's walking and talking to himself.

He keeps bringing up what happened the other night and Gerard just takes a seat on the couch and shuts his eyes closed.

He hasn't made dinner and he isn't going to clean. He wants out of this marriage and being useless was the only way.

"Are you just going to fucking sit there?!" Bert screamed, slapping Gerard across the face.

Gerard's face turned and he kept it that way until Bert centered him by grabbing his chin aggressively.

"Wanna' ignore me? Ignore this." Bert yanked him to the floor and pushed his face in to the ground as he yanked his ass up. "I bet you can't... You love it so much..." Bert grunted, pulling himself out of his boxers and then worked Gerard's sweat shorts down.

Gerard palmed the ground and bit the inside of his cheeks as he felt Bert intrude him.

He managed to ignore the whole thing by biting his lip till he bled. Bert didn't like that one bit. He wanted a reaction. He wanted Gerard to suffer and to show it.

He pulled out roughly and slapped his cock against Gerard's lower back and came all over the milky white surface.

"Stupid bitch." Bert spat, milking himself until the last drop dripped down the crack of Gerard's ass.

"That all you got?" Gerard finally spoke and Bert looked down at him.

"What?" He asked genuinely. "Speak up. Didn't hear you."

Gerard lifted his head off the ground and craned his neck to look his husband in the face. "I said..." He started. "Is that all you fuckin' got?"

That earned him a punch across his face and he was back to staring at the ground as his head banged against it.

"I'm sick of your shit. You're an ungrateful fuckin' slut." He smeared his fingers across Gerard's lower back and pushed them into Gerard's mouth.

Gerard raised his head again and sucked on Bert's fingers. He hummed around them and Bert watched in silence.

His mouth dropped open and his dick started to go hard again.

"Mmmm..." Gerard moaned around the digits and it made Bert shudder.

"F-fuck..." Bert stammered, shoving his fingers in and out of Gerard's mouth. "You like that? Oh fuck... You're so fucking hot."

Gerard smirked around his fingers and when Bert shut his eyes he dug his teeth into the flesh until Bert started to scream.

"Fucking--!!!" Bert howled, yanking his hand back as his other punched Gerard down. "Motherfucker!" He struck Gerard again and again and again.

Gerard laid there, bleeding and shaking.

Bert stood up and slipped his boxers back on.

He left the room, but immediately came back. He had his cell in his hand and his fingers in his mouth as he sucked over the areas where the blood was coming from.

"Fucking whore." Bert spat above him.

Gerard peered up at Bert and moved his fingers to his ass and pushed them inside.

Bert watched him like he was some disgusting creature, phone pressed to his ear as he waited for whoever he was calling to answer.

"Oh, fuck... So good." Gerard whimpered, jabbing his fingers in out of himself.

Bert continued to watch him until finally he got an answer on the other end. "Yo, M. It's Bert."

Gerard's fingers suddenly came to a halt and he looked up at Bert in shock.

"Actually no. He's been nothing but fucking trouble. He won't clean... He won't cook... He just fucking bit my goddamn fingers." He said and Gerard's breathing picked up.

"Bert..." He whimpered, looking up at the man. "He's going to fucking kill me."

As soon as those words left his mouth Bert smiled down at him and winked.

"Yeah... Tomorrow sounds good. Just stop by any time. I'll take a day off... Alright, take care... Bye." He ended the call.

"No. No. No. No..." Gerard pulled his fingers out of himself and pushed himself up on his knees.

"Shouldn't have crossed me, fucker." Bert said, leaving the living room.

Gerard sat there, crying. He had no idea what was going to happen to him tomorrow.

***Frank***

”Jesus Frankie, that just sucks majorly.”

Frank had decided to meet Pete for coffee the next day, this time Max had the soy, and Frank could be in non-tea soaked clothing.

”You know Pete, it may come as a shock to you, but we are adults now so you can drop the college talk.”

”Fuck you Frankie, I will forever be that kid from college. If I recall you were really into that kid, literally.”

Pete raised his eyebrows up and down, and Frank had to laugh. He did not exactly have a fling with Pete in school, more like friends with benefits. Still it was one of his fondest memories, that and having a girlfriend that did not mind sharing. Of course he knew how that ended, in divorce. Pete could see the stress in Frank’s body language. He lay a hand on Frank’s shoulder.

”Hey man, I get it you know?”

”Yeah, I know. Thanks Petey.”

That made Pete smile. It had been a long time since Frank used his nickname for him. Well it had been a few years since he had seen Pete.

”Hey Frankie, when do you have some free time?”

”Uh Pete, I am my own boss remember? I can take time when I want to.”

”Right duh.”

Frank punched Pete in the arm.

”Stupid faggot.”

”Yeah, yeah I am.”

Frank cracked up and Pete followed suit. It felt good to laugh after the shit storm he was dealing with recently. When they calmed back down, Pete was looking at him again with a question on his lips. Frank remembered how soft those lips were to kiss and wondered if they still were.

”Yes they still are.”

”Huh?"

”You are wondering if it is the same to kiss me now like it was then right?”

”Fuck you Pete.”

Pete just grinned and grabbed at Frank’s tie and pulled him into his personal space. He crashed their lips together and Frank let out a groan he could not suppress. The kiss was better than he remembered it or that frigid bitch had been worse than he thought. Either way he was enjoying himself as Pete asked for permission for his tongue to enter and Frank granted it immediately by parting his lips. Pete still had a hold of his tie the whole time which was a major turn on for Frank. It seemed the kiss lasted forever as Pete massaged his tongue with his own and explored every area of Frank’s mouth. Normally Frank liked to be in charge, but this was alright and he needed it. Pete broke the kiss with a whimper escaping from Frank. He opened his eyes to see Pete smiling at him. His lips were bruised and swollen as his tongue ran across his bottom lip, savoring the taste of Frank’s lips. Pete slowly let go of Frank’s tie and both men returned to their sitting position. Frank was red and pulled on his collar. This made Pete giggle.

”Nice to see that I can still make you hot under the collar Frankie. “

”Yeah hot.”

"Would you like to see if I can still do anything else to you?”

"I…um…sure?”

Pete giggled again and pulled out one of his business cards. He scribbled an address down on the back of it. He handed the card to Frank. Frank grabbed it in his sweaty hand and looked at it. In Pete’s familiar scrolling handwriting he saw his home address. Pete got up and shrugged on his coat. He walked over to Frank and brushed his hand against his cheek lightly.

”Call me and cum over for lunch sometime. We can continue this…discussion then.”

Frank’s jaw dropped at Pete’s blatant misuse of the word “come” as he watched Pete head for the door. He stopped and blew Frank a kiss before he winked and walked out. Frank let out a long breath he did not even realize that he was holding. He heard giggling and looked around. A table of girls was watching him and they were as red as Frank was. Frank stood up and re-tucked his now wrinkled tie in. He smoothed his hair out and picked up his coat and donned his fedora. He bowed to them winked and made a noise out of the side of his teeth. They giggled and blushed at this and Frank left the shop.

***Gerard*** 

The next day Gerard anxiously scrubbed the kitchen floor, awaiting M's arrival... Just when he's about finished M. storms in and slams him to the floor.

The bigger man grabbed him by his hair and pulled scissors out and cut a chunk of his locks off.

Gerard screamed out when his now short hair was used to hoist him up on his feet.

"Fuckin' talkin' back to your husband, huh?" M. screamed against his face and Gerard just cringed. "What'd I tell you? If you feel like you're going to sass someone you go and occupy your fucking mouths with his dick!" He struck the smaller man against the back of his head with the gun he pulled out from his pants.

In a flash Gerard's screams stopped and he was no longer squirming in M's hold.

Bert watched M. carry the small man's limp frame over his shoulder and sighed. "What a waste of fucking money, man... He wasn't even that tight." He walked M to the front door.

"Sorry about that... It's just, he had just been divorced for a week when you bought him... His ass hasn't gotten a break." M. chuckled. "But I'll let him know you're gonna' miss him."

"As if." Bert snorted, pulling open the front door. "I'll buy another bitch off you."

"Right on. Just do the same thing you did to get this one here. See ya 'round." M. said, heading out.

"Adios, man." Bert said, shutting his door closed.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up naked and cold. His hair is soaked and as well as his body.

He looked around frantically and saw that he was in M's basement.

"Fuckfuckfuck..." He whimpered, lifting his left arm and discovered he was cuffed to a gurney.

He whined out into the empty silence and attempted to sit up.

Just in time, M. stormed in and hurried to him. "Ya know..." He started and looked over Gerard's frightened expression. "You're lucky you're beautiful and men buy you like a fucking Ferrari on sale." M. laughed, looking Gerard's body over.

"M... M, please don't h-hurt me. Bert was... He was crazy." Gerard cried, tugging on the handcuff attached to his wrist.

M. pushed the gurney through the down stairs basement door and wheeled him in to the extended secret room.

"No! Please don't! Please, M... Please!" Gerard screamed, looking around the familiar room.

"You wanna' talk shit... Run that goddamn mouth?" M. whispered, securing Gerard's legs and other arm to the gurney. "Run your mouth when I add another tally mark."

"N-no!" Gerard continued to scream. He was going to have a panic attack.

Gerard knew too well what M. meant by tally mark.

Ever time Gerard, or any of the wives, gets divorced M. brings him in to this room where all his tattooing equipment is kept and marks them inside thier thigh.

"Uh oh..." M. chuckled. "Looks like we're going all the way across today." He touched the inside if Gerard's thigh and traced the four, little black lines there.

Gerard continue to scream out and M. just looked up at him and laughed. "Remember when I did the first one? You were so scared you pissed yourself and passed out... Ya didn't tell me you were fuckin' enetophobic. I would have documented that and sent it to sadistic pervs for a really good price." M. babbled, sterilizing his tools.

Gerard just sobbed and shook his head back and forth. He looked up at the hanging light above him.

"There we go...." M. says, turning on the machine. "Ready?"

Gerard whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. Both his hands were clenched in to fists and so were his feet.

M. started at the first point and Gerard thrashed against the pressure.

"Stay the fuck still. You don't want it to be ugly..." M. said, still going.

He was halfway across when Gerard felt himself begin to hyperventilate.

"Almost fucking done, man. You're such a pussy. It's not even that bad. Look at me. I'm covered in them." M. laughed, finishing up the last point. "I'm done."

Gerard opened his eyes and breathed in and out harshly, trying to look down at the job.

"Lie still... Gonna patch you up."

Gerard pressed his chin down his chest and wiggled his hips against M.'s cold hands.

"Stop fucking moving!" M. screamed, squeezing Gerard's dick.

"Mmm'ahhh!" Gerard screamed and M. finished up.

"There... you fucking prissy bitch." M. growled, wheeling Gerard out of the room. "The next time we have to do this I'm gonna' stick the needle up your ass and add the next tally in there. That'll really fucking hurt."

Gerard whimpered and shook his head. "M... Please let me... let me suck you off. Please... I'll clean. I'll cook... Please just let me out of here. I'll be good."

M. looked down at him and rolled his eyes. "I'm not your husband." He said, and with that he left the basement, leaving Gerard cuffed to the gurney.

***Frank***

A week later Frank pulled up to Pete’s home. It was considered modest compared to Frank’s but then again Pete preferred to be flamboyant on his person not his dwelling. Frank checked himself in the mirror. His eyes had just a touch of kohl on them and were slightly smudged to bring out the hazel color. He went in the back of his closet and pulled out a tight set of black jeans like he use to wear in college. He was happy to find out that he did not gain much weight since then. He was able to slip into them easily, but had to leave the underwear off. He chose to stay with the button down though, but went for a less formal looking tie. A bit skinny like the ones from the 80’s. He climbed out of his car and headed to the front door. He rang the bell and waited. When the door opened he saw a slightly built man standing there. Frank cleared his throat.

”Is Pete home?”

”You must be Frankie, Petey is expecting you.”

Frank was surprised to hear this man use Pete’s nickname. He followed the man in.

”Here let me take your coat and hat.”

”Yeah, uh, thanks.”

”No trouble, follow me, Pete’s in the living room.”

Frank followed the strange man further into the house. He saw Pete come into view. He was sitting on the sofa on the far wall watching TV. Frank stopped at the doorway as the man in front of him continued his way to the sofa. He bent over and whispered something in Pete’s ear. Pete looked around the guy and smiled. He got up and made his way over to Frank. Frank was kind of nervous now. He had dressed up expecting something and maybe he had gotten it wrong. Maybe Pete was just joking with him. Peter embraced Frank warmly and Frank accepted the hug. Suddenly Pete’s mouth was on him and oh it was perfect, except for the guy in the background. Still Pete was good at what he did because all Frank could think about was the kiss turning his legs to jelly. He wanted to push Pete to the ground right there and fuck him senseless. His cock was on to the idea too. He felt Pete smirk into the kiss and he knew that Pete could feel him too. A beeping broke them apart. Frank looked at Pete and Pete looked at the guy next to him.

”Yo, Spence. I think that’s the oven.”

”Oh right yeah, I’ll just go, yeah.”

Spence, apparently, went to leave and Pete swatted him on the ass. The man giggled and hurried into the kitchen. Pete slung an arm over Frank’s shoulder and led him to the dining room.

”I had Spencer look up some awesome veggie recipes for you. He is an amazing cook so this ought to be good!”

The two sat down as Spence(r) brought out the food. It was peppers stuffed with couscous, and Frank’s mouth watered at the smell. He had been eating take out for months since he now had no time to cook and mostly it was just him when the kids were boarded. Now that summer was fast approaching though, they would be home and he had to come up with another way to feed them. He sighed and tried to push away his sullen thoughts as Spencer served them along with a fresh salad to accompany the main course. Not thinking, Frank dug in immediately. At the first bite, he moaned obscenely and Pete giggled as Spencer blushed at his reaction.

”That good huh?”

”You have no fucking idea.”

The men continued eating after that with just small banter here and there. Even through the small talk though Frank had no idea who this guy, who could fucking cook, was? Finally when the meal was finished, Spencer cleared the plates and brought out three beers. Frank looked at him and apologized.

”Sorry man, I don’t drink.”

”Fuck I…”

”SPENCER!”

Frank and Spencer both jumped as Pete yelled his name. Spencer cowered as Pete rose from his seat and grabbed Spencer by the hair causing the bottles to clatter to the table. Frank watched as Spencer was dragged out of the dining room and into a small adjoining room. Pete was known for a temper in the dorms. He had beaten the shit out of a guy who had insulted a friend of theirs. To defend her honor, he broke the guys fucking middle finger since that is what he held up at her. Frank got up and followed them, curious as to what was going on. There was a small table in the room with what looked like shackles hanging down. Spencer hit the floor in front of the table and immediately put on the shackles. Frank was surprised that Spencer did this so readily. It was as if he had been trained to do it. Pete had seem to forgotten that he was even there. Pete walked over to the wall and pulled down a paddle among the many other implements there. He stalked over to where Spencer was spread out on his stomach over the table. With no thought to Frank, Pete yanked down Spencer’s pants and Frank saw he too was wearing no underwear.

”I gave you instructions before Frank got here didn’t I?”

”Yes Sir.”

”What were they?”

”Greet him at the door politely. Take his coat and hat. Bring him to the living room. Prepare a completely vegetarian meal.”

”And?”

”Do not serve alcohol to him.”

”And what did you do?”

”Served alcohol to him.”

After a really bad incident in college, Frank swore he would never drink or do drugs ever again. He became pretty straight edge, although he could not give up his one vice of smoking oh and sex, yeah fuck that shit. Frank was startled out of his thoughts with the sound of the paddle hitting bare flesh as he heard Spencer cry out.

”One.”

Frank watched as Pete brought the paddle down several more times till the count equaled ten and Spencer’s ass was red and slightly welted. Pete then returned the paddle to the wall and came back with a jar of salve. He carefully rubbed it on the bruised area and then helped Spencer up. He kissed him on the forehead and Spencer ducked out of the room. Pete put the salve back and rubbed his other hand over his face.

”Please excuse my wife, he is usually better behaved and…”

Frank didn’t mean to, but he exploded.

”Pete, what the fuck was that!? And your wife?! I mean shit, it was just a beer and…YOUR WIFE!?”

”Yeah, come on; let me explain some stuff to you.”

Back in the living room, Frank sat there looking at the card in his hand. It was a simple business card like any other, but instead of an address and phone number it had an e-mail printed just below the name of the company. He turns to face Pete on the other end of the sofa.

”So you go on the website and look at the prospective wives and then you chose the one or ones you like and you get to interview them?”

”Yup, some have rules and hard limits they don’t want crossed, but other than that, they are pretty much free for the taking, well not free.”

”Does Spencer have any hard limits? I mean obviously you can beat the shit out of him and he does not care.”

”I would never do that to Spencer, I love him. What you saw was a punishment that we agreed on. I have never and will never draw blood on him.”

”So how long have you guys been together then?

”Next month will mark our 4th anniversary.”

”Wow, you really took this shit seriously and you really bought him online?”

”Yup, best million dollar investment I ever made.”

Frank was about to say something else when Spencer came in. He sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Pete and Pete pulled him into his lap. Spencer giggled and settled in with a sigh. Frank remembered when he had that with Greta. He really did miss those times. Maybe a new wife is what he needed. Someone that would follow his rules, unlike Greta, and would be there to really make him happy.

”Can I ask Spencer a question?”

”I have no problem with that, do you Spencer?”

”Not at all, what would you like to know?”

”Why did you chose to do this? I mean you are good looking and could probably get Pete without being sold to him. Why go through all this?”

Spencer sighed and looked at Pete. Frank had a feeling that this was something that he did not like to share, but what Spencer said next threw him off.

”I think the biggest one is security. Yeah we chose to be bought and sometimes sold back, but for the most part we are taken care of and that is what we all want. This isn’t like prostitution or human trafficking. We are all consenting adults, and we just choose to consent to a lot more than most real wives would.”

”Now now Spencer, you are a real wife.”

”Thank you Petey.”

What Spencer said made sense. Maybe he would check out the website, just for the fuck of it. Speaking of fucks, Frank was wondering why Pete would invite him over to screw around when he was married. Spencer seemed like a great guy, and someone that could keep Pete happy. Maybe he misunderstood what Pete meant when he said continued discussion yesterday, but fuck what about the “cum over” line. Frank was thinking that it was kind of a waste of time for him to get dolled up now, but he still had fun seeing Pete again.

”Spencer, be a dear and go clean up from lunch. Frank and I are going to go upstairs and fuck.”

”Will you need me for anything?”

”Nah, I swing, but Frankie doesn’t. Don’t worry Ryan is coming over later and then we can all play.”

Frank was listening to the conversation in a state of shock. Did Pete just tell his wife that they were going upstairs to fuck?! Pete looked over at Frank and smiled. He pat Spencer on the thigh and Spencer gets up, smiles at Frank and leaves the room. Frank is about to ask Pete what that was all about, but he does not get a chance because Pete is kissing him hard and wanton like last week in the coffee shop. Frank would protest, but fuck, Pete is a good kisser and he is slowly pushing his rational thoughts out of his brain and straight down to his cock. Pete presses into him as he practically crawls into Frank’s lap. He wraps his legs around Frank and Frank pushes off the sofa slightly to accommodate him. He wraps his arms around Pete and pulls him tighter against his chest. The position causes their groins to line up and Frank can feel that Pete is as hard as he is. The friction is delicious and it finally makes their kiss break and Pete moan out loud.

”Jesus Frankie, so fucking hard for you. Came home that day and fucked Spencer senseless thinking about what it would be like to have you fucking me again.”

Frank groaned at Pete’s dirty talk. It made no sense, but it was hot as fuck. He was so close to just throwing Pete down right there, fuck the bedroom. He was trying to control himself for the sake of Spencer in the house, but when Pete reached down and squeezed his cock through his jeans that was it. Frank growled and threw Pete down on the sofa. He ripped his shirt open and snapped the belt on his jeans in half. Pete gasped at Frank’s display of strength.

”Oh God, yes Frankie. Please, take me right now. Fuck me!”

Frank growled again and pulled hard on Pete’s jeans till they slid off his legs and were pooled on the floor. Not surprisingly, Pete was not wearing any underwear like Spencer and him. Frank reached down to push a finger into Pete and found him already lubricated. He looked up at Pete and Pete just smiled.

”I had Spencer prepare me before you arrived.”

”You little fucking slut!”

Frank gripped Pete’s thighs and lined up and pushed in without stopping. Pete wrapped his legs around Frank’s hips as he cried out. Frank wasted no time and started to thrust immediately at a blinding pace. He was sweating and pulled off his shirt not even caring about the buttons. Pete ran his hands all over Frank’s chest.

”Frankie, love your ink. Missed seeing it. Want to taste them so badly.”

Frank pulled Pete till he was in his lap and Frank was on his knees. Pete ran his tongue over the scorpion on Frank’s neck and nibbled it lightly. Frank grabbed onto Pete’s hips again and fucked upward making Pete scream. He reached down and jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

”Fuck, Frankie, so close, I, ah ah ah.”

That was it, Pete was spilling over Frank’s hand and clenching tight around Frank’s cock deep inside him. Frank pushed in a few more times and then he was cuming too, crying out Pete’s name. They both collapsed on the sofa with Frank losing his balance and falling backwards with Pete in top of him. Frank blacked out for a minute and when he came to, Spencer was in his sight with a glass of water with a straw in it and a wet cloth. Pete sat up and Spencer started to clean off his chest and cock. He then cleaned off Frank and bent down to help Frank drink the water. Frank was still coming down off the high of the orgasm. He looked at Spencer and Spencer smiled at him. Frank giggled, he could not help it. The whole idea was so surreal.

”Best fucking wife ever Pete.”

”Fuck yeah.”

*

*

*

It was a few days later before Frank decided to check out the website. He typed hou$ewive$.com into the search bar and a very simple website popped up. He took the tour and found out pretty much the same information that Pete told him. Once he chose a wife he would be responsible to provide a roof over their head, food, clothing, medical, and a monthly progress report for the first year. The purchase fee was non-negotiable, $1,000,000’s and there was a $10,000 non-refundable processing fee. The cost of the wife himself would be reimbursed if a divorce was necessary after a year. If the marriage managed to last over seven years, a common law marriage if you will, a bonus gift is given as a congratulations. Seemed easy enough. He decided to register his name and information. Once that was complete he was asked a series of questions to pair him up with the best possible candidates. They were detailed questions such as preference of body shape, eye color, hair, even cock size. He laughed at that one. You could even choose circumcised or not! The other questions about sex got even more in depth. Favorite positions, kinks, even if you preferred topping or bottoming! Answering the questions alone gave Frank a semi. Frank shook his head to clear it out and moved to the next page. There they asked domestic preferences. He cared more about those than personal appearances. Frank was one of those 'it’s what inside that counts' kind of guys. He did want a good cook who specialized in vegetarian of course, but could still cook for the kids. He did not force his view on them. He needed someone who was excellent at cleaning and maintaining a household. Frank was a bit of a neat freak and he could not stand clutter. He had a few other quirks, but he was sure the guy would understand them. He answered a few more questions and then electronically signed the bottom of the disclosure page. He liked that they did not ask him for any credit information until he made a choice and set up an interview.

”Daaaaaad”

Frank closed his lap top and sighed. He daughter’s voice echoed throughout the house.

”In the office Kitty Kat.”

”Daaad, I asked you not to call me that anymore. It’s sooooo childish.”

”Well when you whine like that you sound like a child, and besides as long as I had a hand in bringing you into this world I will call you what I want.”

”*huff* Oh fine. So did you get my e-mail?”

”I did, but what is wrong with the car you have now?”

”Nothing, I just don’t like it anymore.”

Frank shook his head as he listened to the lame reasons she gave. The fact was it was a good car, but it was not the car her snobbish friends all had and Kat was always trying to keep up with them.

”Look Kat, I will think about it okay? Maybe for your birthday.”

”But daaaad, that is so far from now and…”

”Katrina Amber Iero! You will shut the fuck up right now or I will take away the car you already have and make you take the fucking bus!”

Kat jumped at first from Frank’s sudden anger, but then she rolled her eyes and waved a hand at him.

”Geeze dad, fine, take a chill pill. Man, someone needs to get laid.”

”Did that Monday smart ass.”

”Ugh, so did not need to know that. I’m gonna go conference with the girls. Later dad.”

Kat kissed him on his reddened cheek and Frank immediately failed and slumped in his chair. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He turned back to the laptop and opened it up again. He back tracked to the domestic preference page and highlighted, “Excellent with children, and added in the other box, ‘especially spoiled teenagers’.” He saved his progress and waited for the program to calculate his choices and give him the array of candidates matching his preferences. Within a few minutes a folder of desired candidates popped up. As he scrolled through them he noticed that they were all lookers, many of them bordered on hot. He remembered Spencer’s remark on security, but still these men were gorgeous. Some of them had the qualifications that Frank was looking for domestically. He tried to ignore the sexual ones, but did read a few of them. Not many were good with children though, not what Frank would consider good. Not a lot of experience with family. The most interesting thing about the candidates is that next to their head shot was a shot of their inner thigh. Some of the pictures showed nothing, but most had the tattoo of a line or two in black ink. The picture was careful to not show their cocks too, but some did capture a bit of hair. A few had three marks. Frank had no idea what these meant. He kept going till he realized that he was looking at the same guy several times. Apparently the reason was because he frequently changed his hair style and even color apparently. At one point he had dyed long black hair, another was short cropped platinum blonde, and Frank kind of drooled at that one. He also went flaming bright red that made his pale skin seem to shimmer under the lights. The most recent one was a soft mousey brown that just covered his ears. The picture of his inner thigh showed four lines with a strike through. Frank realized they were tally marks. His thigh was a soft creamy white and Frank suddenly got the urge to bite into it and leave his own mark. Frank adjusted his growing hard on and bypassing his pictures, looked at his qualifications. He matched up nearly perfectly. He did have a red flag at the top and Frank clicked on it. It said that he was married five times before. One lasted four years, but the other, his last, was only six months. frank put two and two together suddenly and realized that the marks on the wives inner thighs represented their marriages or rather divorces. Despite this, Frank was really intrigued by the younger man. Greta was older than Frank, but he swore he aged ten years more because of the marriage. Now the idea of having a younger wife was appealing. What really pulled Frank in though was the experience with kids. This guy could probably handle Kat and Kody no problem. He looked at the sexual qualification and swallowed hard as they almost matched perfectly too. This was too good to be true. He looked again at the head shots and tried to focus on the most recent one, but kept going back to the picture of his inner thigh.

”Fuck it.”

Frank hit the button that brought up the interview screen. He put the best day and time for him, one month from today, and hit send. The site asked if he had anymore choices to add and Frank hit no. He decided to go with a suicide run, as they called it in the business. At the end of next month he would be meeting his possible future wife, Gerard, face to face.

***Gerard***

 **Time Stamp:** 29 days later. 

Living in M.'s basement becomes a whole lot easier. Not because its gets better, no. He just gets used to it.

M. usually steps in three times a day to feed him and give him water with his medication and if Gerard's up for it, he gets M. to fuck him, but that's because he gets lonely and enjoys seducing him. It works each time, too.

He kept himself entertained by tracing the spaces between the brick wall and counting how long it'd take him to go around it. 

M. barged in on him doing leg-lifts one time and threw him on to the mattress that was on the ground and fucked him senseless.

His body was a wreck after that... And it didn't help that. M dumped a bucket of cold water on him to wash him down.

"You fucking reek." He had said and Gerard turned to look at him. That was when the water hit him.

He gasped out and sat up quickly.

"Here..." M. tossed him a soaped up loofah. "Scrub everywhere. Brian's swinging by and we're taking new pictures."

Gerard's teeth chattered as he nodded his head. "Y-ye-yes... S-s-sir..." He shivered, rubbing the loofah across his chest.

"Good. I'll be back in five minutes to rinse you off." He hurried out and Gerard continued to scrub himself until his skin was raw.

M. came back with the bucket filled with water just like he said he would and this time, instead of cold water like Gerard had predicted, it was lukewarm.

"Much better... Right?" M. asked and Gerard nodded, smiling. "Good. Brian's here setting up... I'm gonna' bring you your outfit. Here's a towel." He pulled it off of his shoulders and tossed it to the naked man on the floor.

Gerard watched M. disappear as he dried himself off. He finished as soon as M. stormed back in and Gerard stood up so M. could dress him.

His outfit was barely an outfit at all... It was an apron. That was it.

Gerard followed M. up stairs. He had to adjust his eyes to the light and change of scenery.

Gerard realizes that this house wasn't the last house he'd been in seven months ago. This house was bigger and fancier.

"Ok. We're going to start in the living room. M., get him hard." Brian said, fixing his equipment.

"Right." M. said, grabbing Gerard by the back of his neck and pushed him over the back of the couch.

M. got down on his knees and pushed his face against Gerard's ass and worked his tongue and lips against him.

Gerard gasped and let out a breathy moan. It'd been a long time since anyone's done that... Well, Bert tried and Gerard just didn't think he was good enough.

M., on the other hand, was the best.

"Ahhhnggh... Mmmm." Gerard moaned, griping onto the couch backrest.

M. pulled his tongue back and pressed his thumb against the wet, pink pucker and smiled when it clenched around the tip of his finger.

"I'm fucking him when we're done by the way." Brian said in a matter-of-fact tone.

M. stood up and burst out laughing. "You know you're free to fuck him whenever you want."

"Yeah," Brian smirked, "I know..."

Gerard followed Brian and M.'s instructions perfectly. He even managed to impress them with a few moves of his own.

"Yeah! Just like that. Hold it!" Brian shouted as Gerard pressed the handle of the feather duster against his lips and sucked on it. He was on his hands and knees, ass pushed in the air and apron shoved aside.

The next scene was in the kitchen. He scrubbed the floor and cleaned the granite counters, lifting one of his legs in the air daintily.

"That was fucking great... Gerard's by far my favourite Housewife to shoot." Brian said after he snapped his last shot. "That guy's going to love these."

Gerard perked up and turned around to face M. who was paying Brian for his job. "Yeah, even if he doesn't like Gerard in the interview he's going to have to say yes because of these pics." M. said, grinning.

"I've got a possible fiancé?" Gerard asked, smiling.

"Yeah, you were his first choice, actually his only choice." M. said, "That hasn't happened in a long time, because of your previous marriages."

"W-when's the interview?" Gerard said a little too eagerly.

"Tomorrow actually." M. said, helping Brian pack his equipment.

Gerard beamed, leaning against the kitchen counter. He was getting out of M.'s basement... He couldn't wait.

_***Frank***_

Frank had such a month that he all but, forgot about the interview. He had signed two new ska bands to his record label and won the apartment argument thanks to his Adam. Kody had settled down in school again, for now, and Kat was whining less, which was a miracle in itself. Frank was going through his e-mail when a letter from Hou$ewive$.com popped up in his inbox. He clicked on it and there was a simple line with an attachment.

”A little something to wet your appetite for tomorrow.”

Frank opened up the attachment and his mouth dropped open and his cock jumped to attention. It was the Gerard, but not like he looked in his head shots. He was dressed provocatively in an apron and nothing else. He was posed in various housework scenes. Vacuuming, dusting, and on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. His cock was hard and pitched the skirt forward. Frank’s mouth watered at these sights. He reached down to palm his cock as he scrolled through each pic. At one point the pressure was not enough and he reached in and grabbed himself. He started to imagine Gerard scrubbing the floor in his own home. He imagined walking up to him and pulling out his cock. Gerard would stop scrubbing and take him in his mouth. He pulled on his cock hard and ghosted over the head to collect the precum so it wouldn’t be so dry. He jerked himself at the thought of Gerard’s mouth warm and wet sucking on the head and swirling it with his tongue.

”Ah fuck Gerard.”

Frank then imagined pulling his cock out and pushing Gerard onto the floor face first. He thought about ramming into him with no warning and Gerard would love it. He would push back and gasp and moan and beg Frank for more. The thought of his begging is what sent Frank over the edge. He muffled his voice so that Kat would not hear anything and he came in his pants like a fucking teenager. He dropped his head forward trying to collect his breath and wits again. He stood up and closed the laptop with his clean hand. He went to his private bathroom and stripped. He jumped in a cold shower to chill out and cleaned up his mess. Changing into his pajamas, he went back to his laptop and saved the pics in a hidden file. He then sent a simple thank you to the sender and shut down for the night. Now he really could not wait till tomorrow.


	3. Before The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what seems like "living" separate lives, Frank and Gerard finally come together and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you amazing readers! You are in luck today! Another super long chapter from the fabulous _***Digdeepenough***_ and I. ^-^
> 
> This one was so much fun to write becasue we actually role played! When you get the conversation between Gerard and Frank, that is us talking to each other over Facebook message! ^0^
> 
> We are very happy the way this came out and we think we are just going to continue it this way, as long as you guys like it. The fight scenes and sex scenes ought to be interesting. @~@ ^0^
> 
> Anyway, so Frank takes Gerard out Pretty Woman style, including obnoxious laugh, and proposes to him the right way. You also get to meet Ray and learn more about Frank's kids. ^-^
> 
> We hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as we had writing it. ^-^
> 
> P.S~ I was going to name the chapter "Frank Says Fuck A Lot" but then I decided nah. ^0^

_***Frank***_

Frank had just dropped Gerard off at one of the best hotels in the city. He often took clients there so he was well known and Gerard seemed impressed by how everyone was falling all over him and offering him things.

”Yes Mr. Iero. Right away Mr. Iero. Of course Mr. Iero.”

Frank very rarely heard no on anything he requested. Then again he was not the type to request ridiculous things nor would he let his clients act in that manner either. Frank was a true entrepreneur and he knew that the key was to be almost as accommodating as the people waiting on you. Gerard and he dined for lunch in the hotel restaurant and of course they had Frank’s favorite waiter. What amused Frank the most though was that the waiter could not take his eyes off of Gerard. Gerard did nothing to encourage the waiter’s interest. On the contrary, he was very quiet and ate daintily. Even though Frank was a vegetarian, he told Gerard that he did not hold it against others for what they ate.

”It’s really a personal preference and not something that should be forced on others without being properly educated as to why it would be good for them. I never tell my kids that they just can’t do something. I want to know why they want to do it, and that they understand what it entails along with the positive and negative aspects of it and…listen to me, I sound like such a parent!”

Frank noticed that Gerard was listening though, he actually seemed to care what Frank was saying. He hoped that part was genuine. Gerard had been with so many husbands that he was sure that he had learned to adapt to what they liked. He may have even lost his ability to have his own opinions. Either way, Frank saw that he was pleased when the waiter came over and he was able to order the Cobb salad with chicken in it. After lunch they sat and made small talk, but not about any of Gerard’s ex’s. Frank wanted to hear about Gerard before that part of his life. He found out that Gerard liked to paint and that he wanted to go to college to pursue an art degree.

”You know it is still possible right?”

Gerard looked at Frank blinking.

”I mean after we are married I could help you get into a local college for now so you can pad your grades and then we can see about transferring to another school…if you want to that is.”

Frank watched Gerard’s face light up. He had the feeling that none of Gerard’s other husbands wanted him to even leave the house. Oh well, if he wanted to learn about them more he could always read about them in his file. His seller told him he would get all the paper work when they came to the house to discuss the wedding arrangements. 

Frank snapped out of his thoughts as he arrived at his building. He always loved the sound of that, ‘his building’. No one in Frank’s high school ever thought he would amount to anything, let alone a music mogul in the Ska industry. Not surprisingly since his roots were in punk, but then again Frank use to say that ska was punk music with horns. Pete would call it horny music to get a rise out of Frank. It usually worked too. Pete was one of the only people that knew that Frank was going to do something big with his life. As Frank made his way to his office he smiled at the receptionist and had quick conversations with some of the other managers. He grabbed a cup of coffee before making his way in and shutting the door. He flopped into his super comfy pleather chair and pushed a few buttons.

”Dial Wentz.”

Frank spoke out loud and the automated computer voice answered back.

”Now dialing Peter Wentz, home number.”

”No, mobile”

”Now dialing Peter Wentz, mobile number.”

Frank sat back and put his wireless headphones on. He listened to the ringing on the other end and then Spencer’s voice rang through.

”Wentz residence, Spencer speaking.”

”Spencer, it’s Frank, is Pete there?”

”Hey Frank, sure, just a moment, I think he is in the shower, oh wait no I hear him, hold on.”

Frank listened as Spencer called to Pete. He also heard Pete making a comment about him being wet and ready and then he heard Spencer moan. He chuckled at this. Pete was such a horn dog. Finally he heard Spencer tell Pete that he was on the phone. A telltale smack was heard accompanying a yelp and a giggle and then Pete’s voice was heard.

”You wait Spence, next time it won’t be your ass I grab. Hey Frankie, what’s the good word?”

”Did I interrupt something?”

”Nah, I can get some later. So what’s up?”

”Guess who’s getting married?”

”No shit! You found one? Awesome! Which one did you go for? How many interviews did you have? I did like seven till I found Spencer.”

”Just one man, he was like perfect you know? I mean every qualification including the kids part!”

”Wow, you lucky son of a bitch! So who did you pick?”

”Gerard Way.”

There was silence on the other end and Frank thought he got disconnected.

”Hello, hello? Pete are you still there?”

There was now heavy breathing on the other line and Pete spoke softly.

”Did you say Gerard Way?”

"Yeah, I did, so what?”

”I thought he was married?”

”Apparently it did not work out, the guy was beating him up and raping him. It sounded pretty bad and…hey, how do you know who he is? Did you interview him too?”

”No man, but he is like legend at Housewives. He has been returned more times than anyone else.”

”Well maybe he just hasn’t found the right husband yet?”

”Or maybe there is something wrong with him.”

”You know what Pete, fuck you! I called to tell you my good news and if you’re just gonna shit in my cheerios then you can fuck off!”

Frank ended the call without another word. He was fuming. How could Pete say something like that about a person as sweet as Gerard. It is obvious that no one really understood him and that was why he was available when Frank came calling to the site. Maybe it was fate, if Frank believed in that bullshit. The automated voice announced that he had a call from Peter Wentz. Frank thought of not answering it, but fuck, he decided he was not done giving him a piece of his mind. He clicked on the headphones again.

”You know I thought you were better than those assholes from school that use to spread and believe gossip Pete! What the fuck happened to that Pete? The one that…”

”Is it true?”

Frank stopped his rant when he realized that it was not Pete, but Spencer on the phone.

”Is it true that Gerard was available for you to interview?”

”Yeah Spencer, it’s true.”

”Are you going to marry him?”

”Yeah Spencer, yeah I am.”

”Good, I hope you treat him better than those other assholes did, especially that last one.”

”You know about his last husband?”

”Frank, Gerard is my best friend out of all the wives there. I never understood why his husbands treated him like that. He deserves better than that piece of shit Bert who hurt him. He deserves you.”

”Did he tell you what Bert did to him?”

”Gerard would call me every night after Bert would pass out in a drunken stupor. He would cry to me on the phone that he did everything the guy asked him and that he still hit him. They had no real contract, no safe word, hell I am not even sure if Bert had the right qualifications to be a husband. I think he just had the money. Gerard thought he was running drugs as well as using them.”

Frank stiffened at this thought. It was one of the things that really made him angry. Now knowing more of what Gerard went through made him want to rescue the man even more. To show him that life can be better.

”Spencer, I know I still have to discuss this with Gerard, but I am going to throw him an amazing wedding and well I know it is his choice, but I really think you should be the maid of honor.”

”Really? You mean it? Oh you are going to make Gee so happy! He never had a nice wedding like I had. His husbands were too cheap or did not care about the formalities, they just wanted to fuck him…excuse my bluntness”

”Spencer, you cleaned my dick off after I fucked your husband, I think we are way passed apologies for being blunt.”

Frank heard Spencer giggle and he was pretty sure he was blushing too.

”Right, of course. So where is Gerard now? He is not still at the House is he?”

”No no, I put him up at the Wendford Hotel until the wedding.”

”Fuck, that place is nice! I mean I have only seen it on the outside, but I assume it is just as nice inside there too.”

”It is Spencer, and Gerard was impressed with it too. Let me give you his number and you two can talk and gossip about everything and the wedding. Oh and Spencer, tell him whatever he wants okay?”

”Yeah Frankie, I’ll tell him. Uh…do you want to talk to Pete again?”

”Nah, I’ll wait till he gets his head out of his ass and talk to him at the wedding.”

”Okay Frankie, and thanks again.”

”No problem Spencer.”

Frank rattled off the number for Spencer and then terminated the call. He still had a few more calls to make about this including his family, but before that he had one more very important call to make.

”Dial Toro.”

”Now dialing Raymond Toro, home number.”

_***Gerard***_

As Gerard searched his suite for his bath supplies the room phone started to ring. He dashed for it, since it was probably Frank, and answered with a peppy 'hello'. 

"Gerard! It's Spencer!" The voice he hadn't expected to hear chirped back. 

"Spence?! Oh my god, hey! How are you? How'd you get my number?"

Gerard was excited, but also a bit confused. 

He hadn't heard from his best friend in 3 months. And the last time they spoke it wasn't a very pleasant conversation. Gerard was crying and telling Spencer how awful Bert was and how he'd rather be dead than be Bert's bitch for more than a year. 

"Your fiancé knows my husband. Small world isn't it? I've been good... great actually. Better than ever. I bet you're glad to be out of Bert's clutches." 

Gerard cringed at his ex-husband's name.

"How've you been?" 

"Y-yeah... small world." 

Gerard spoke while curling the phone cord with his index finger.

"I've been great too... Frank's been amazing. Already better than my ex-husband."

"Well, that's good to hear. He made me your maid of honor... which is very sweet of him." 

"Oh! Seriously? How long did you two talk?" 

Gerard took a seat on the bed. 

"Not long at all... I told him we were good friends and he got kind of happy... I guess. He seems like he wants you to be as comfortable as you can be. He's a sweetheart. You're very lucky to have him, Gee."

Spencer’s tone was relaxed and in awe. 

Gerard smiled and giggled under his breath.

"Yeah. I am." 

_***Frank***_

”So what do think?”

”I think this may be one of the most hair brained schemes that you have ever come up with, but if it makes you happy, man go for it.”

This is what Frank loves about his best friend. He and Ray were grabbing a cup of coffee before Frank went to go see Gerard for dinner. As soon as he told Ray the news, Ray insisted on meeting up.

”I just wanted to make sure someone didn’t slip you something.”

Ray chuckled when he said this. Frank told Ray everything. They kept no secrets. Ray had been his best man when he married that witch and had sat by him in court when the divorce proceedings had gone through. He was also the Godfather of both his children. The only thing that would have made Ray more perfect was if he was gay, but that was too much to ask for. Besides, Frank loved Christa. She made the best eggplant Parmesan he had ever eaten in his life. He kept telling Ray that he was going to steal her away to be his cook and without even blinking Christa agreed as long as she still had visiting rights to Ray’s cock. Ray sputtered and spit his water everywhere and Frank cracked up so hard that his chair gave into the lean and he ended up on his back. The whole time Christa just smiled and drank her cosmo. So now Ray sat there with Frank, listening to him tell all about Pete and the encounter with Spencer. How he checked out the website and how Gerard was so perfect for him.

”So you would like own the guy right?”

”Yeah, but you know me, that would not matter. You know, he wants to go to school for art. I can get behind a guy who wants to further his education.”

”Yeah, I bet you can.”

Frank reached over and punched Ray in the arm, but he was laughing too. How could he help but notice Gerard’s perfect ass when they were walking to the elevator earlier. It was hypnotizing.

”Oi, earth to Frank, stop thinking about Gerard’s ass and focus.”

”How did you know I was thinking about it?”

”You got this look on your face and you keep trying to imagine it on that poor guy over there.”

Frank flushed and then laughed because Ray always knew what he was thinking.

”So are you gonna tell Greta?”

”I don’t have to now that the divorce is final for six months.”

”So what’s your cover story going to be about how you met?”

”I don’t know yet, I’m gonna go talk with Gerard about it over dinner tonight along with where he wants to honeymoon.”

”You really fell hard for him didn’t you?”

”There is just something about him that makes me want to be his prince charming and rescue him from the tower or some shit like that.”

”Very romantic Frank…except for the some shit part.”

”Frank laughed again and then got quiet. He looked at Ray and Ray knew it was time to be serious.”

”So Ray, you gonna be my best man again?”

”Like you even had to ask man. You know I will always be there for you. I will even be there when you tell the kids if you want.”

”Yeah, that’s gonna be a fun ride.”

”All right man, well you email me the details and hey, you get to have another bachelor party if you want.”

”You mean you me and Pete playing fucking video games and listening to music.”

”Whatever man.”

Both men stood and hugged. Frank always felt safe when Ray was around. Ray ruffled his hair and Frank laughed, only Ray could get away with that shit and not get punched.

”Oh Frank?”

As they parted ways, Ray called back to Frank. Frank turned around.

”Yeah Ray?”

”What are you gonna tell Gerard about your little quirks?”

”What quirks?”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was having fun. It had been so long since he was able to sit back and just talk to his best friend. Gerard was lying on the bed giggling like a school girl with his legs up in the air scissoring back and forth. It was almost as awesome as a slumber party. This made Gerard smirk and he had an evil idea to embarrass his best friend.

”Sooo Spence, how’s the sex life?”

Gerard could almost hear Spencer blushing on the other end. Spencer loved sex, God knows that he and Gerard spent hours jerking off together, and on rare occasions blowing each other before Spencer married Pete, but he hated talking about it.

”Oh it’s good.”

”Nothing interesting or new happened?”

”Um…well…I watched your fiancé and my husband fuck on the sofa.”

Gerard had rolled over near the edge while he was talking to Spencer and now he almost rolled off the bed. He caught himself and sputtered into the phone.

”Wait, what!? When?!”

”Um…right after he learned about the site. I knew that was why he was coming over anyway. Pete and I had discussed it the night before after we fooled around with Ryan.”

”Ugh, Spence you have like the best sex. All I ever get is horny old guys into vanilla sex.”

Gerard heard Spencer giggle on the other side. It was not a new conversation with Gerard. All Gerard ever wanted was to be pounded into the mattress without having to get pounded first. If Bert did not beat him up before hand, the rough sex they had would have been so much better. That and if he was not drunk during it and slobbering all over him.

”So do you want to hear about it?”

”Fuck yeah!”

_***Frank***_

”Are you fucking kidding me!? Another fight? What the fuck Kody? Do you realize they may not let you go back to school next year!?”

”Like I give a shit dad, I fucking hate it there!”

”Yeah, well your sister does not have any problems with it!”

”That because she kisses the ass of the rich princesses there and is on their dicks!”

”Fuck you Kody!”

Great that was all that Frank needed today. He came home to get changed and he found Kody sitting in the living room with a black eye and bruised ribs. A letter from the headmaster was shoved in his pocket. He had been in another fight. The headmaster was thinking that maybe the academy was not the right place for Kody and his behavior problems. He was just dealing with this when Kat joined in the fight and now they were both sniping at each other. Frank was nearing his threshold, and he was trying so hard to hold on, but he was ready to snap.

”Shut up Kat, you know it’s fucking true! You pretend to be something you're not just to get their approval! It is disgusting!”

”Just cause you don’t know who you fucking are Kody doesn’t mean you can throw it in my face!”

”I know who I am, I just want to be someone different!”

”Yeah some one that is not picked on for being gay!”

Frank’s head shot up at this comment from his daughter. He saw Kody screech and throw himself at Kat. The two tussled around the living room floor, not really fighting, but wrestling. Frank had had enough though.

”WOULD YOU KIDS KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF?!”

Both kids froze when they heard their father’s voice. Kat had the upper hand at the moment and crawled off her brother. They both sat down on the couch looking like scolded puppies. Frank took a few breaths to calm down. He faced them both and they huddled together like they use to when they were younger and got in trouble.

”Now…Kat, that was uncalled for completely. You apologize to your brother and you are grounded for the weekend. No party.”

”But Daaaaad.”

A quick look from Frank made Kat shut up and she tried to hide behind Kody. Frank continued looking at his son.

”Is this why you have been fighting Kody? Is what Kat said true?”

Kody tried to put up a front, but deflated immediately. He hunched his shoulders and Frank recognized it as a sign of defeat.

”Look dad, I don’t know what I am right now. It’s cliché, but I have all these feelings and ideas trapped in me and I look at everyone with potential. Just because I am not interested in fucking the school skank, the guys assumed that I am gay, when I don’t even know what I am yet.”

Frank sat on the arm of the couch.

”Look Kodes, I know what you mean. Honestly, even though I was married to your mom for all those years, I had my share of boyfriends too.”

”Wait dad…your Bi?”

”We use to call it not being picky, but yeah I am.”

”Wow, I never knew that. Did mom know?”

”Well, not that you would ever want to know this, but when I was dating your mother in high school, I also had sort of a friend with benefits.”

”I really did not need to know that.”

”Yeah, well he did say that first Kodes.”

”Yeah you did, thanks dad for being honest.”

”Yeah dad and Kodes, sorry for trying to out you like that, it was fucked up of me.”

”Alright you two, enough of this shit between you, and can we please tone down the fucking cursing?”

All three cracked up and Frank sighed when Kat hugged Kody, and Kody collared her and gave her head rubs. Kay wriggled out and laughed. Frank really wanted to tell them about Gerard right now, but he thought it would be better to wait a little longer. Speaking of, he needed to get dressed right now or he would be late. He would have to skip the shower, but he could still freshen up a bit before he had to be out the door. They had dinner reservations at one of Frank’s favorite restaurants. He was going to surprise Gerard with a real ring, not the crap one he had to show off in the interview video. He pulled it out of his pocket. He read that Gerard’s favorite colors were black and pink so he stopped at the jewelry store at the corner near his building and picked out a black diamond ring with pink diamond inlay. He looked at the precious jewel in the center as it sparkled in the light of the bedroom. He ran his thumb over the smooth flawless surface. He placed it back in his pocket, and finished getting dressed. He checked his watch, still pleanty of time to go and pick up Gerard and get him an outfit appropriate for the restaurant. He smiled as he yelled goodbye to his kids, and they yelled bye back. Frank found himself whistling as he walked out the door.

_***Gerard***_

”Wait, so I thought you said that your husband likes to do the fucking?”

”Yeah he does, but Frank was so different, he just like submitted to him immediately.”

Gerard remembered that Spencer’s husband was badass looking and covered in tattoos. Frank was also shorter than him, how did he dominate him?

”Oh and he growled.”

That made Gerard shiver. He loved the sound of a man growling at him…again when they were not beating the shit out of him. He tried to imagine Frank’s voice low and rumbly and his cock twitched against the bed.

”Was Frank on top?”

Gerard heard Spencer chuckle. He knew that his voice had dropped and that it was breathy.

”Well he started out on top. Pete had me prep him before Frank came over so he was ready right away. This really turned on Frank too, he slammed into Pete so hard that I heard the cry from the kitchen and that is when I took a peek. Frank took off his shirt and geeze Gee, is he covered in tattoos! I heard Pete say that he wanted to taste them. I guess it was a thing for them in college.”

”Wait, they fucked in college?!”

”Oh yeah, friends with benefits.”

”Now why didn’t you join in? Didn’t you say that Pete shares with you?”

”Yeah, well apparently Frankie doesn’t swing like that or I would have never left the scene.”

Gerard swallowed hard. He was so use to his husbands wanting to share him with their friends in drunken moment. The thought of Frank wanting him all to himself, it was like a dream come true.

”So you said he was on top in the beginning.”

”Yeah and then he pulled Pete into his lap and fucked up into him. That position drove Pete crazy because he could reach the tattoos. Pete still has bruises on his hips from Frank, and Gee it has been a month!”

”Wow!”

”Yeah I know.”

Gerard needed to get at his cock fast now. It was straining against his pants and becoming painful.

”All right Spence, well I have to get ready for Frank now.”

”Yeah, and jerk off to the vision of him fucking you”

"Oh fuck you Spence.”

”I would say sure, but it looks like you are going to be in a real relationship now.”

”Yeah, yeah I think I am. I'll talk to you later Spence.”

”All right Gee, bye.”

After his conversation with Spencer ended Gerard let out a happy sigh and smiled to himself before he started for the bathroom for a bath. He didn't know how to get his mind around everything that's happening. He felt like it was his first marriage all over again. He was nervous. He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his greasy brown hair and huffed. He didn't feel worthy of being treated the way Frank was treating him. Frank was spoiling him and a month ago he was in Bert's 'care'... being abused and told he wasn't worth the amount he was paid for. Bert really did a number on his self-esteem, in the six months he was with the man he'd never felt so ugly, disgusting, and worthless in his entire life. He didn't know what Frank saw in him, maybe what everyone else did... just a fuck toy.

”Maybe this time things will be different?” 

Gerard wondering this out loud as he turned his attention to the spa tub and squeezed some bubble bath in to it. After he set everything up he dipped his toe in to the steamy bath water and shuddered. The jets were going and he couldn't wait to press his entire body against the pressure. He sunk himself in the water and let out a deep moan. He felt so at peace and less tense. He never wanted to get out, but he knew he'd have to eventually. He'd have to attend his wedding... attend his after party... and then... 

”Oh fuck.”

He blushed in the warm water. Gerard couldn't stop thinking about Frank... His tattoos, piercings, and wild hair drove him fucking crazy. He wanted Frank on top of him, kissing him hard, sucking his throat and fucking into him...like he did to Pete. Gerard couldn't help himself. He allowed his hand to dip into the sea of bubbles and pressed his palm against his balls and rubbed them sensually. His eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a stifled moan. He used his other hand and grip his shaft gently before he started pumping himself in a slow pace with the thought of Frank making love to him. The water and the steam and the bubbles made it feel like he was in a dream. A wet dream (pun intended) and if it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up from it. He started to build up speed and his head fell back against the rim of the tub. His eyes squeezed shut and his toes curled tightly. He could feel his orgasm reach its peak and when he moved his other hand below his balls and to his hole it drive him over the edge.

"M'ah ah ah..." 

He nibbled on his bottom lip and came hard. 

"F-Frankie."

He cooed, stroking himself one last time before cleaning his hand off in the water

_***Frank***_

Frank arrived at the hotel. He gave the valet his car and checked at the desk to make sure the limo would be ready when they were departing. As he walked through the lobby, to the elevator, a group of women whistled at him. He smiled at them and tipped his fedora. Frank was wearing a mint green button down under a black and white pin stripe suit. He had on his wing tips and best cufflinks. Fuck the tie, he was not crazy about them, unless he had to wear them…or Pete was pulling on it. Fuck, he hoped Pete would get his head out of his ass soon as he hopped on the elevator and the door man punched the button for the 11th floor. Frank could have gotten the penthouse suite for Gerard, but he figured it was too 'Pretty Woman' of him. After all he was about to take him on a shopping spree before dinner. Fuck, it was Pretty Woman! As he exited the elevator he started to whistle the Roy Orbison song. He knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered. He pulled out his key card and slipped it in the slot.

”Gerard?”

Frank walked in and looked in the lounging area. No one there.

He then checked to see if he was sleeping, but the bed was empty too. He did notice that Gerard’s clothes were on the bed and he gulped. He looked over to the bathroom and heard faint splashing. Frank walked over to the door and called through it. He faintly heard a 'come in' and he took a big breath and walked in. He was met with the sight of Gerard mostly hidden by the bubbles floating atop the water in the bathtub. He watched as Gerard stretched his leg out of the water and without the bubbles he saw a small cut on his ankle that indicated that Gerard had shaved his legs. The thought of his smooth legs wrapped around Frank’s thighs made him shudder involuntarily. He had to press down on his crotch to contain the hard on that was trying to say hi. He heard Gerard giggle and that made it even worse.

”I-I-I’ll just wait in the lounge for you G-G-Gee.”

Frank left the room quickly closing the door behind him. He ran into the lounge and ran behind the mini bar. As much as he wanted to grab one, he bypassed the little bottles of liquor and grabbed a bottle of water. He tore the cap off and chucked it in the trash as he quickly guzzled down the water trying to tap down the heat in his face.

”Fuck fuck, his legs, and that face, and his fucking giggle.”

Frank felt himself get harder from his thoughts.

”Fuck this.”

Frank looked at the bedroom door and saw it was still closed. He was pretty hidden by the bar so he unzipped his pants and pulled out his now throbbing cock. He jumped as the cold from the bottle of water made its way to the skin, but then it dissipated leaving nothing but the growing heat in his hand. He sighed at the touch then, but knew he did not have time to savor it. Picturing Gerard in the tub he jerked himself hard and fast trying to get off before Gerard finished getting dressed. He bit his lower lip to stifle his moans as he squeezed the head in just the right way to milk the precum out and make it that much better. He leaned against the wall as a brace and reached with his other hand to squeeze his balls.

”Oh fuck.”

Frank moved them around as he changed the position of his hand so that his fingers were running along the vein at the bottom of his shaft.

”Ah ah ah ah FUCK!”

That was just what he needed to send him over the edge. He spilled out into his hand, which was carefully collecting the cum because no, you do not go into a five star restaurant with cum stains on your trousers, unless you are Hugh Hefner or Larry Flint. Frank leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the bedroom door, but it was still closed. He cleaned up quickly and moved back around the bar to the loveseat, feeling relaxed and good. He watched the door to the bedroom open and stood up to greet Gerard, but he was still on the post high of his orgasm and it caused a little vertigo. He shook it off and offered Gerard his arm. They linked and he turned to him.

”Ready to go to M.’s?”

*

*

*

In this case M’s turned out to not be his seller's house like Gerard thought, but an exclusive shop called Em’s Finest, where Frank told Gerard that he was going to buy him a new wardrobe. Frank got the feeling that Gerard did not have many nice clothes also judging by what he wore for the interview, Frank was pretty sure that M picked it out for him to make Frank hard. It worked, but still he deserved nice stuff too. They pulled up and Frank waited till the door opened and after getting out took Gerard’s hand. He led him into the store and while Gerard was looking around he went up to the manager and in Pretty Woman fashion handed him his black Amex.

"He's excited." 

The manager laughed, watching Gerard pull a shirt against his chest and examined it in the full length mirror hanging in the back. Frank chuckled, pulling his cell to his ear and walked off while Gerard squeed and went shopping.

Em's was a pleasant surprise for Gerard. He was so relieved to see that it wasn't his seller’s manor and when Frank guided him inside the store he had to contain himself from dashing to the racks like a madman. Instead, he dashed to the racks like a madwoman. Gerard proceeded to grab stacks of clothing and started to the dressing room once he realized he couldn't hold anymore. On his way, he snuck a glimpse at his fiancé and saw that he was talking on his cell. He could hear his voice, but not the conversation. Gerard wondered who he was talking to. M. perhaps or maybe his, friend Pete or Spencer? Whoever he was talking to Gerard felt that it was about something important. His attention went back to the clothing on his arm and he made his way over to the changing rooms. Frank soon joined him by sitting down on the lounge chairs in front of the room and waited till he stepped out to show him one of the many outfits he picked. Gerard slipped into tight black jeans and a burgundy button up. He liked the way it felt on his skin. The linen against his skin was like a freshly washed sheet and his jeans hugged his legs and ass almost in a romantic embrace. He fucking loved shopping.

Periodically Frank looked up to see what Gerard had picked out. He had a wide range of what he liked in apparel. He went for both men's and women’s clothes which was fine for Frank. Once in a while Frank would grunt if he thought something didn’t look right or whistle in approval when he liked it very much.

Frank wolf whistled and clapped his hands together when Gerard stepped out. Gerard pushed his hands in his hair and twirled swiftly. Frank gave his approval on the outfit and Gerard beamed. They went on like that until Frank had given out 8 yeses and 1 no. Gerard's pleased to say the least.

It was getting late now and they had to get going. Frank went to the manager to satisfy anything extra on the bill and to add a few suits to his order. He had a few meetings coming up and felt like wearing something new to intimidate. He received his Amex back as the manager gave him an oily smile.

”Thank you so much Mr. Iero. I was a pleasure doing business with you and your…”

”Fiancé, yes, well please have the other packages sent round to our home.”

”Very good sir, and If I might say so Sir, he is quite a catch, very fetching.”

”Yes, I think so too.”

Gerard emerged in the outfit he chose to wear for dinner, still believing they were now going to M’s and not understanding why he had to dress up for it.

”Don’t you want M. to see you look nice?”

Gerard opened his mouth to say something, and then thought better and just shrugged his shoulders. Frank smiled and offered his arm again. Gerard smiled warmly and took it and they left the store getting into the limo once more.

*

*

*

Once again Frank had managed to leave Gerard speechless…at least when they had first arrived to dine. He had a feeling that even though his former husbands could have afforded this lifestyle that he was not privy to it…selfish bastards. Why would you not want to show off someone like him to the world? Frank supposed you could worry about someone wanting to steal him, but the one flag that did not show up on his file was that he had cheated. On the contrary, Gerard seem to be one of the most loyal wives on the whole site.

"I take it you did not go out much with your former husbands?" 

"No... Not really. I was always taking care of the kids, cleaning, cooking..." 

"Still, not even on special occasions or a 'date night' anything like that?" 

"My third husband liked to go to cabaret shows... Does that count?" 

"Sure, I use to go to musicals with my ex. We use to make a whole night of it with dinner, dancing, the musical, and then coffee afterwards, then we would...uh yeah"

Frank blushed remembering when the marriage was good and it use to end in great sex. He felt bad thinking about that with Gerard though. He quickly took a sip of his water to stamp down any other embarrassing words. 

"Oh. Uh, yeah... We'd just skip to the last bit. Seems like all my husbands liked to skip to the last bit." 

Frank felt bad hearing this. They seem to treat Gerard more like a live in slave that they fucked when they felt like, than a person they entered into marriage with. Frank resolved that he would not let that happen to them. 

"Well, you need to get use to this because I promise you this will not be the last dinner date we have. Did you like the Cabaret shows?" 

Gerard was taken aback by Frank's promise. He was extremely endearing and that made him comfortable enough to be honest. "Actually... No, not really. He was a bit of a fanatic. I pretended to like them to make him happy." Gerard chuckled nervously. 

"I thought so. So you will have to tell me a list of all the things that you like to do or have always wanted to do, and I will endeavor to make them happen." 

"Frank, you really don't have to do all that. It's not necessary." 

"What are you talking about? You deserve to have fun outside of the house and outside of the bedroom!" 

Frank realized he raised his voice just now and an elderly couple looked over at him. He blushed again. 

"I-uh... Hmm..." 

Gerard was at a loss for words. Frank's passion was extremely new to him. 

"Well, I guess... If that's what you really want." 

At that point the waiter came over and Frank ordered his favorite entree, oven roasted vegetables over mushroom risotto. He told Gerard to order whatever wanted, even if it had meat he reminded him. 

Frank also ordered this amazing cocktail of juices that included his favorite, pomegranate, which was better than any alcoholic drink he had ever had. The owner created it especially for him. When he had clients they would just add some rum to it. 

Once Frank was finished Gerard looked over the menu and gazed over the salads. He ordered the most basic one with a sheepish smile etched on his face. It was what he always ordered whenever he ate at restaurants…whenever he did eat at restaurants

While waiting for the appetizers of toasted crostini with fresh bruchette, stuffed mushrooms, and fried calamari and to arrive, Frank decided to broach the subject of a honeymoon with Gerard. 

"So, um...I wanted to talk to you about the honeymoon and where you would like to go?" 

Gerard let out a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not picky. Wherever you wanna go." 

"No one really asks your opinion do they?" 

"That was my opinion..." 

Gerard murmured and looked down at the table, blushing.

Frank smirked. He knew a programed answer when he heard one. Gerard's opinions were the opinion of who he was with. He was a fucking robot. Frank liked a challenge. he turned some of the smallest Ska bands into some of the biggest names. He got them clean and sober, dealt with divorce court and custody. Even band members that quit with no warning. Gerard was going to be a welcome challenge. he was so sure of this theory that he decided to test it. 

"So you mean if I said that I wanted to just go to a flea bag motel and fuck for hours that would be good enough for you?"

Gerard looked up quickly and nodded. 

"If you... Yeah. Whatever you want. I mean it. I-is that really what you want to do?"

"And you would be more satisfied with that then going to say...Paris for a week or Hawaii...just because I wanted it?" 

Gerard was starting to feel a little foolish. Frank was trying to make a point and it had hit home. 

"... Yes." 

Frank scrubbed his hands over his face. He went to answer Gerard, but then the drinks and appetizers arrived. Frank took that as a sign for the conversation to end and he picked up a plate and picked out some stuffed mushrooms and fried calamari. He was a vegetarian, but he drew the line at seafood. When he found out that lobster was considered to be a roach of the sea he said screw it. He always loved lobster as a kid so why should that change. As he spread the piece of crostini with the bruschetta, he looked at Gerard. He sat slightly hunched over like he was waiting to be hit or admonished. It made Frank sad that this beautiful creature was abused like that. He made a decision to force Gerard out of his shell. He waiting till Gerard said something next as he enjoyed his food. 

"P-Paris sounds fun..." Gerard stammered, playing with his fingers. 

"Oh it is. I have been there several times. Sitting at a cafe eating fresh baguette with home made butter and preserves and sipping espresso. Oh! and there is always the Musée d'Orsay, Musée Rodin, Musée d'Art Moderne, and Musée Bourdelle."

Frank smirked again. He knew that Gerard being an art student he would know all the names of the premier art museums that he just mentioned. 

"I mean if you're into that sort of thing of course." 

Gerard beamed and perked up a bit. He was excited to see that Frank was into some of the stuff he was interested in. 

"I really am. I've always wanted to visit." 

"Well honestly when I went it was with Greta and she ruined the experience for me. I think I would like to have another chance to go with someone who was truly interested, not just to impress people." 

Once again Frank felt bad mentioning Greta. He hated that she still dominated his thought process sometimes. 

"I'm sorry to hear that..." 

Gerard trailed off. Frank's previous marriage reminded him of his others. He could relate. 

"If you don't mind me asking... How old were you when you got married?" 

"Eighteen, twenty fucking years of my life wasted...well fifteen. The only thing good to come out of my marriage was my kids. I meant to ask you though, are you bothered that I am that much older than you? I know I had all your information, but you were not given any of mine." 

"No. Not at all. My first husband was much older than I was... A lot older." 

"Wait...weren't you like 16?!" 

"Yeah, I was sixteen." 

He didn't want to think about it too much so he distracted himself with his plate of food. 

Frank let the conversation drift from there. The entree was brought by then and Frank was slightly disappointed to see that Gerard had such a simple fare compared to him. He offered Gerard a bite of his food. Gerard took a quick bite and gave a thumbs up. 

"S'good." 

He said after he finished chewing.

Dinner finished with a quiet affair. Frank kept tracing the small box in his pocket. He was getting nervous now. He hoped that he had not put Gerard off too much. he really wanted this to be a wonderful memory for Gerard. 

"So how about dessert?" 

"No dessert for me." 

Gerard dabbed his lips with his napkin. 

"I'm watching my weight." 

Oh shit, this would fuck up Frank's plans royally. He quickly thought of something to say that would turn everything around again. He decided to appeal to his romantic side. 

"Well how about we share something, that way I can feed you. Besides, I don't mind a little extra to grab onto." 

Frank wiggled his eyebrows at this last statement. Gerard was in the middle of sipping his drink. He spluttered and pushed his hand to his mouth until he swallowed. 

"Oh, um. Sure, okay then." He blushed, nodding his head.

"Wonderful!" 

Frank called the waiter over and had the leftovers wrapped. Then he made sure Gerard was distracted and whispered his plans into the man’s ear. The waiter smiled and he held his hand so that Frank could slip him the ring. It was cliché, but Frank liked cliché. Frank remembered reading that Gerard liked lemon from his files. He smiled as Gerard looked up again. 

"I ordered the lemon granita. I don’t know if you have ever had it before." 

"Actually," Gerard grinned. "I have. I like it a lot. One of my favorites." 

"Awesome! I am glad I chose it then. You know Gerard, I want you to know that I am very serious about making this marriage work. I am not in this for a quick fuck whenever I want. I will admit that you are extremely attractive and fuck knows I want you, but I also want you for your mind and heart as well as your body. I want you to want the same from me too. Equal partnership okay?" 

"That's all I ever want." Gerard said before taking another sip from his drink. "And you're attractive yourself." He giggled, handing over his smile with his hand

Frank smiled and at that moment the waiter returned with the dessert. He placed it in front of Gerard, but handed Frank the spoon. He winked at Frank and Frank smiled. He spooned a little into the ladle and offered it to Gerard. 

"Open up little girl." 

Gerard laughed obnoxiously and opened his mouth for the dessert. Frank was satisfied when he saw the look of pleasure of Gerard's face as he tasted the lemon flavored ice. This time he went for the part with the ring hidden in it. 

"A little bit bigger bite this time." 

Gerard laughed again and rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Ahhhh..." 

He hummed; his mouth open wide for the next bite. 

Frank saw the perfect shape of Gerard's mouth at that moment along with the sound he was making and his mind strayed to Gerard on his knees for him, taking his cock in instead. He quickly pushed it out of his head and tried to stay focused on watching Gerard's face as the granita with the ring in it entered his mouth. Gerard closed his mouth and his cheeks hallowed. Something was off about this bite. He picked whatever it was that was mixed with the dessert and pulled it out. Frank watched Gerard removed the foreign object from his mouth and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the ring. 

"Oh... Oh wow!" 

Gerard rolled the ring in between his fingers and examined it closely. Frank watched as his eyes sparkled. He wondered if he knew they were diamonds, but he would leave that for later.

"Is this for me?" 

Gerard still seem to be dumbfounded. 

Frank chuckled at the naive gesture. He took the ring from Gerard and just as the violin players came over he got down on one knee in front of him. 

"Gerard, I have only known you a short time, but it feels like a lifetime already. Gerard Arthur Way, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

Gerard looked around nervously, but grinned nonetheless. The moment was a bit surreal. He felt like he was in a fairy tale.

"Yes. Of course, Frankie... I want nothing more." 

Frank slipped the ring on Gerard's finger. It fit perfectly and the light hit the black diamond in the center so that the reflection lit up Gerard's eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Gerard's lips. All around them there was laughter and applause. The older couple from before were holding hands and sighing. Frank felt like a million dollars and Gerard was priceless. 

"Now, we can go pay M a visit"


	4. Before The Wedding Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has a wild day out, Frank has a wild day in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, you guys are so lucky right now! 13,000+ words in this bitch. Our poor beta man, We feel for you _***Trixgrl***_. I owe you big time. Your birthday fic is going to be fucking amazing I promise. *crosses heart two fingers up victory sign*
> 
> Okay so we visit M. in this chapter and find out that Gerard has a slight substance abuse problem, fuck that he is a coke head! What is straight edge Frank going to think of that. We find out more about Spencer and Gerard's relationship and some of the little quirks that Frank has when he and Pete have it out...sort of. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys and as always, a million thanks to my partner in crime _***Digdeepenough***_! I look forward to role playing with you every week. You are the Gerard to my Frank. ^-^

_***Frank***_

Gerard was strangely quiet in the limo. He was snuggled up to Frank admiring the ring, but had not said anything. Frank assumed he was nervous about going to see his seller. Frank had his private detective, Matt, look the guy up. He was a business man for a long time and seemed to keep his nose clean…in the public eye. Matt was good though, after all that is what Frank paid him to be. Ironically named, Matthew Charles Sanders had a few mob ties as well as a penchant for cocaine and hard liquor. He had been running the internet site for 20 years and it was lucrative for him. His legit business covered the book enough that he was able to bury the money or stick it up his nose more likely. They pulled up and Frank felt Gerard tense up.

”Easy baby, it’s okay. I’ll protect you I promise. Just listen to me alright?”

Gerard nodded and the driver opened the door for them. Frank got out first and then held his hand out for Gerard. Gerard took it and gracefully removed himself from the car. They walked up to the door and Frank rang the bell. A tall muscular man answered it. He scowled down at Frank.

”Whadda you want shorty?”

”Mr. Frank Iero and Gerard Way to see M. Shadows.”

The guy looked unimpressed when he heard Frank’s name, but his expression changed when he heard Gerard’s. The guy looked next to him and saw Gerard and broke out in a smile. He pulled Gerard into a bone crushing hug.

”Gee man! I heard you was getting hitched again. Congrats baby!”

Frank heard Gerard giggle and playfully pound the neanderthal's chest. Frank saw love in the guy’s eyes for Gerard and his heart fluttered a little. The guy put Gerard down and then turned back to Frank.

”Sorry about the asshole back there. Just my evil twin ya know?”

”Sure, gotta keep out the riff raff and such.”

”Exactly. Oh Bob’s the name, but only the Wives get to call me Bobby.”

Frank extended his hand and they shook. Bob let them in the house and they walked down the corridor to the living room. There was a lot of noise coming from the place. Frank could see a bunch of guys sitting around drinking and smoking up. As he got closer he saw a coffee table with lines of coke on it as well as an assortment of pills. A flash caught his eye and he turned to see a waif of a boy in a compromising pose having his picture taken. Bob leaned into Frank and spoke quietly.

”M.’s having a party for the new boy. He invited his friends over to watch, Just be careful of Gee, they like him a lot if you know what I mean.”

Frank pulled Gerard possessively to him. He looked at the pale man.

”Remember what I said.”

Gerard nodded. As they got to the room they could hear the cat calls of the men making the boy nervous. They were drunken slurs full of vulgarity.

”Come on you guys more than that, bend over and show us that ass!”

”Fuck that, tell him to shove his finger in there.”

”I’ll shove something in there.”

”Can you gentlemen shut the fuck up!? I’m tryin' to work here!”

Frank heard the photographer yell at them. He and Gerard entered the room completely as Frank heard a snort and saw a man with short black hair covered in tattoos come up form doing a line.

”Aww fuck yeah, that’s gooood shit.”

"*cough* Excuse me." 

M. jumped up from the couch and furiously wiped his nose.

"Frank Iero! Hey buddy, how are ya?"

"Uh good, am I interrupting? Should we come back another more *cough* convenient time?"

"Nah, man... We were just..."

He motioned his hands to the lines of coke on the coffee table.

"Want a drink? Whiskey... Rum and coke?" /p>

“No, no thanks, I'm good, just ate."

"How 'bout Gerard then?"

M. stuck out a glass of whiskey to the pale man.

"C'mon... Drink? A line perhaps?" 

He jutted his head towards the commotion. Frank watched as Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip, and trailed his eyes to the white powder on the glass table.... line after line, after line, after line...Frank pulled Gerard to him and looped his arm around his waist possessively.

"Nah, he just ate too, didn't you sweetheart? Why don't you go talk to your friends? Daddy has business here to take care of hmmm?"

Gerard looked between his seller and his fiancé and nodded apprehensively before he walked off. Frank smirked at M. liking that Gerard listened to him. It was important for him to establish that he could control Gerard in front of M. Frank saw M. watching the back of Gerard's head as he walked away, and when he turned the corner his attention went back to Frank.

"He's obedient." 

M. chuckled, pressing the glass he'd offered Gerard to his lips and downed it.

"Yes well, why would I want it any other way? I mean who would want to ruin that pretty face with bruises right?"

Frank saw M. raise an eyebrow at Frank's remark. He knew he was referring to his last husband. Frank was trying to make M. as uncomfortable as possible and it was working.

"Right... So I'm guessing you're here to pay me?"

"Yup, and to discuss how the wedding is suppose to go. Gerard said you prefer that everyone get married here? So do you actually have a place on the grounds?"

"Yeah, actually... Just in my backyard. Plenty of space you can work with for a big wedding."

"Okay, can I see the space...after I pay you of course."

Frank pulls out his wallet and with a flick of his wrist pulled out the Black Amex. M. did a double take and gaped at the card as he slowly nodded and licked his lips, fingers itching to touch the precious piece of plastic status symbol.

"Of course, sure."

Frank smirked knowing the effect that the black card had on people. He could get almost anything with it, and right now he was buying a wife along with M.’s loyalty.

"So, the grounds?"

"Yes, right this way..." 

M. passed his glass to his maid who'd just passed by and started for the back of the house.

"I think you'll be pleased. I just moved here a few months ago. Needed more space for special occasions such as weddings."

"Yes, Gerard said something about the house being different when he...returned from his previous *cough* husband. I am guessing though that he would not know what the yard looks like right?"

"Uhh," 

M. pulled open the French doors to the back and looked over his shoulder.

" ... Nah, I guess not."

He stepped out and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his cargo pants.

"Want me to go fetch him?"

Frank looks over and sees Gerard laughing and talking with a young kid who was having pictures taken.

"No, I’ll get him, but what's going on here? Who’s the young kid and all the guys that are here? Other husbands?"

"That's Tommy, he's new. He's got an interview tomorrow."

M. stepped back inside and pointed to the scene.

"Short, tattooed guy is Brian. He does the photo shoots with the Wives. He did Gerard... Gerard's his favorite. He's got a soft spot for 'em. As for the other guys, well let’s just say they like to watch. They have a soft spot for Gerard too…and a few hard ones too.”

Frank did not like the insinuation, but he could not drown out the cat calls that were now directed at Gerard to do something with the boy.

”Come on Gee man, put on a show, give us something.”

Frank saw Gerard smile and lick his lips, but did nothing else. He was being very obedient and Frank liked that a lot. He was however taking direction from Brian who was asking him to pose with the boy seductively. Gerard took great direction it seemed and Frank would be jealous of the waif if he did not know that he was already his. He saw that the boy noticed Gerard’s ring and they both squealed like school girls. Brian came over and looked at it and whistled. He turned back to M.

"Brian huh? Seems to be a decent photographer? How old is the kid he’s taking pictures of? I know Gerard's file said he started when he was 16, is that what the kid is too?"

Frank saw M. smirk and he knew he was getting the wrong idea. Fuck him, let him think what he wanted.

“Yeah Tommy's 16. Are you interested in him or something? You're not a polygamist are you? I mean, it's cool if you are."

Frank heard M. try to hide the laugher in his voice, but he failed terribly.

”You did receive the little treat I sent you right? Brian took those, along with my assistance.”

"Wait! Brian took those pics? Wow! Um, yeah I liked them, you would have to be dead to not! Does he do side work too?"

”Go ask him yerself.”

M. turned back to his cigarette. Frank was itching for one as well, but thought better of it here. As he approaches the scene, Gerard's patting Tommy on the back as Brian looks over the film. The young boy looks up nervously and Gerard smiles reassuringly at him.

"You did fine. Way better than my first time."

”Aww your just saying that Gee.”

”No he’s not. He sucked so badly because he was so nervous, more than you were. I remember I had to calm you down Gee…do you remember?”

Gerard looked like he was about to answer something when he saw Frank approaching. He shut up after that and Frank wondered what he was going to say. Frank looks at how Tommy’s eyes are shining with adoration for the older man. He takes a moment to appreciate how sweet Gerard is reassuring Tommy with a hug and kiss lightly on the lips. It reminds Frank what a good choice Gerard was and how lucky he got.

"Hey Gerard, I was wondering if you wanted to go check out the backyard with me. Kind of scout out what you want for the wedding and after party?"

Gerard turned his attention to his fiancé and smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

He took Frank's arm and waved to Tommy.

"Good luck."

Tommy waved back with a meek thank you.

"Your friend can come too if he wants, and Brian, if you would please accompany us as well, I would like to talk to you about some outside work."

Frank could not help but swagger s bit as he noticed everyone following him outside. This is where he felt the most at ease, in charge and giving the orders. Hey, money talks and Frank sure had a shit load of it. Now it was time for Gerard's second surprise.

"Gerard, I want you to have whatever you want for this wedding. I want it to be better than any of your other ones, which means anything you want, we will have. Money is no object. I want to show you that you are more precious to me than the ring I just gave you."

Frank pulled Gerard to him and ran a hand down his cheek and lifted the hand with the sparkling pink and black diamond and kissed it gently. He heard Tommy sigh, Frank chuckled, the kid was so young.

"F-Frank…maybe you should leave that decision to a wedding planner..."

Gerard blushed and adverted his eyes to the ground.

"Do you want a wedding planner? If you know someone, I would be fine with that, but you will still be working with them no matter what. I will NOT have anyone tell you what you can have unless it is me."

"I... Uh, yeah, sure. I would love a wedding planner."

Frank laughs at Gerard’s shyness and decided to let him go back to Tommy and take him out of the spotlight. Frank turns to Brian.

"I am impressed with the portraits that you do for the interviews as well as the uh...extra pics for the husbands. Do you work outside of that medium?"

"Thanks man. I also usually photograph the weddings and stuff... Unless, you have someone else in mind." 

"No, that is exactly what I am talking about. But, I want your perceptive on Gerard. I want pics that no one else would even think about. You have free reign, and as long as the final product is good, I will buy whatever you need. If it sucks though...."

Frank let it hang in the air as he cracked his knuckles. He may have been shorter than Brian, pretty much everyone there except Tommy, but he had presence and intimidation on his side. It was well known in the music industry that NO ONE fucks over Frank Iero.

"Done and done." 

Brian smirked, sticking his hand out for Frank to shake.

Frank smiled as he took Brian's hand. It quickly turned into a smirk though as he counter balanced the taller man onto his knees and twisted the hand along with the arm around his back. He pulled on it just a little to get his point across.

"Just so we understand each other completely."

Frank let the man go and turned back to Gerard.

"Do you need anything from here before I drop you back at the hotel?"

Gerard looked around before he shook his head.

"No. I'm good."

Frank turned to M.

"So what day do you want to do this wedding?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay, so it is Thursday, shall we aim for Saturday. This way other husbands and wives will be able to come even on short notice."

"Yeah... Saturday's fine."

After that Frank got his Black Amex back and they left the house for the hotel. Gerard was quiet again, but the atmosphere was different. He still snuggled against Frank, but this time Frank felt pressure on his thigh from Gerard’s hand. It was dangerously close to his inseam. Frank must have turned Gerard on ordering everyone around and putting both Brian and M. in their place. Hey power is alluring and he was oozing it. It was probably a good thing that he was going home, but he was surprised when the driver opened the door and Gerard crawled over him, sticking his perfect ass within view of course, that he claimed he was tired and would head up on his own. He kissed Frank softly and sweetly, and then sauntered up to the hotel doors with his hips rhythmically swaying. Frank watched him go. Fuck he needed a cold shower like now.

_***Gerard***_

Back at the hotel, after Frank dropped him off, Gerard lets himself fall into bed with a content sigh. Today had been a dream. Everything Frank had done for him, it was so romantic and fairy tale like. He just didn't know how to react. He was grateful. He knew that much... But he also felt undeserving. Frank was too good for him. The older man was beautiful, kind and...well perfect, really. What more could he ask for? Gerard looked around his hotel suite and smiled to himself. After the wedding he and Frank were going on their honeymoon. They were going to make love and, hopefully, become much more comfortable with each other just as a married couple should. He felt lonely thinking about Frank... and suddenly turned on. He lifted his left hand in the air and gazed at his ring. It was so damn pretty and he was just so impressed. Frank had done well and Gerard just wanted to kiss him. He dropped his hand to his mouth and pushed two fingers against his lips and pushed them in. His other hand started to tug his pants down and when he succeeded in doing so he slid his fingers out of his mouth and lowered them down his body and pushed them against his opening. He'd fingered himself numerous times. For himself and for his husbands. It was his favorite way to get off and Frank would eventually learn to know that. He just hoped they were compatible in the sex department. Just as he started to work his fingers inside himself the room phone started to go off. Gerard let out a high pitched whine and pulled the phone to his ear with his unoccupied hand.

"H-hello... Frankie! Hi... It's late. Is everything alright?"

He didn't stop fingering himself. This was actually perfect. He got to hear Frank's voice as he got off.

_***Mixed POV***_

__

Frank emerged from the shower with this still empty feeling. Maybe Gerard was not as happy as he thought he was. Maybe it was all an act for his seller and Frank. Frank sat heavy on the bed. He knew he would not get any sleep tonight until he knew the truth. He had a big meeting tomorrow and he could not afford to be tired. He picked up his cell and dialed the number for the hotel.

"Frank Iero for Gerard Way room 8690"

"Yes Mr. Iero, I will patch you through immediately."

"Thank you."

Frank waited patiently as the phone rang a few times. He looked at the clock and realized how late it was. Maybe he was already asleep? Frank was just about to hang up when he heard the receiver pick up on the other end.

"H-hello..."

"Hey Gerard, sorry to wake you man."

"Frankie! Hi... It's late. Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah, sure it is, I just was wondering if, well you didn't..."

Fuck Frank hated stammering like this. He collected his thoughts and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Look Gerard, is everything alright?

Gerard let a tiny moan escape his mouth as his fingers started to bump his prostate.

"G-good... M'ah, I'm so good."

He gasped. Holy Shit, he thought, that wasn't discreet.

Frank pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. He wondered if they had a bad connection because Gerard's voice was coming out broken.

"Well good, because I was worried that you didn't want me to walk you to the door and I kind of felt bad for not insisting. That is not how I normally..."

Okay that was strange, Frank was sure that he heard Gerard's breath hitch just now.

"Gerard...what are you doing?"

"N-nothing... I'm j-just... Oh God."

He cried out, letting his head hit the headboard.

"I'm just in bed. W-what are you doing?"

He tried to take the focus off of him.

Frank smirked, he was pretty sure he knew what Gerard was doing, just not exactly how. So much for thinking that there was something wrong with him. Frank was good at getting what he wanted and what he wanted right now was for Gerard to tell him what he was doing, and Frank knew how to get him to spill.

"Well honestly, I just got out of the shower. After a night of running around getting all these things done and then being at M.'s surrounded by his drugs and cheap whiskey, I just had to get in a nice hot shower as soon as I got home. I scrubbed everything off, every inch of my skin ya know?"

"S-shower?"

Gerard's mouth watered as he continued to jab his fingers against his spot. He was pretty sure Frank was just fucking with him.

"Yeah, well I assumed you would take one too since you have that huge bathtub at your disposal...oh wait you prefer baths don't you Gee?"

"I..." He stammered. "Y-yeah, I'm gonna have to take one after I'm done…" 

Gerard paused and then realized what he said. He punched himself mentally.

"Done? Done with what?"

Frank chuckled covering the receiver. This was too much fun.

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep moan. He was so close. Frank was being such a tease. It's fucking killing him. He didn't know why he was all choked up. He's been married five times for fuck sakes. He wasn't a saint...two could play that game, Gerard thought.

"I'm fucking myself… thinking of you."

That was not what he expected Gerard to say. Frank nearly dropped the phone at Gerard's honest answer. Now as he listened he realized how turned on the man was. The little gasps and mews that he made were like music to Frank's cock and he felt himself getting hard with just the sounds alone.

"Tell, me *groan* tell me exactly what you are doing."

Frank opened up his towel and wrapped his fist around his cock. He started jacking it to the noises filtering into his ear and waited for Gerard to answer him.

"I-I'm... I'm pushing my fingers in and out of myself. I'm pretending it’s you... I want you so bad, Frank. I never... I've never wanted anyone like t-this." 

He was reaching climax.

Frank was groaning and panting and he could hear Gerard fucking himself faster to the soundtrack.

"Fuck Gee, I wish I was there right now too. I wouldn't let you cum though, not yet. I would force you onto your knees and have you suck me till I pushed you off and then I would flip you over and ram into you hard and fast."

Frank squeezed his erection to still his cumming. He did not like to rush at all.

"No need for prepping because you already did that to yourself right? I could just take you anyway I want. May be I would pull you up by your hair and plaster your back to my chest and just fuck up into you until you were screaming my name. Scream for me Gee."

"Oh fuck...so hot.”

Gerard got light headed as he imagined the scenario. Frank was a kinky bastard.

"I want it. I want you inside me, Frankie."

He neared his orgasm as he imagined Frank fucking him senseless. He imagined the bed shaking and their moans melding together as they both reached climax.

"Mmmm, me too Gee, but for now you'll just have to pretend that your fingers are my rock hard cock thrusting in and out of you as I grip your arms behind your back and make you squirm and beg for me to let you cum. Can you beg Gerard? Maybe if you’re a good girl I will buy you a toy to use until the wedding night. It will not be as big as me, but it may do better than your fingers.

"Fuckfuckfuck. p-please... yes, fuck yes."

That was it for him. Everything started to blur and all he could hear was white noise and the sound of Frank’s voice.

Now Frank was starting to lose it imagining Gerard working a dildo or vibrator, he didn’t give a shit which, into himself. Fuck, the idea of watching Gerard fuck himself before Frank fucked him was too much. Then he heard Gerard lose it and that was it for him.

"Ah fuck me!"

Frank came hard to the sounds of Gerard cumming. Again he almost dropped the phone. Fuck next time he was going to use the head set when he had phone sex. He finally caught his breath.

Gerard came hard. The hardest he's ever came... ever. He was embarrassed by the noise he made. He pushed his free hand through his sweaty hair and let out a deep breath as he pulled his fingers out of himself and wiped them down on his towel.

”Mmmm, Gee? You alright?"

"Mhmm... how 'bout you?"

Gerard giggled. He was completely blissed out.

"I think I need another shower."

"I wish I could join you."

He was about to say something else, but his private line went off and that meant business. Fuck and just when things were getting good.

"Me too Doll, me too. Listen, fuck, I gotta go, business call. I'm gonna send Spencer round tomorrow to do wedding stuff with you. I found a girl, Jamia, who can work with you short notice for the arrangements. I probably won’t see you tomorrow at all."

Gerard hopped out of bed and gathered everything he'd need for his bath.

"Oh, uhm... Ok. When will I get to see you?"

He realized he sounded desperate but Frank was his fiancé. He didn't know how to be alone without another man’s care.

"At the wedding silly. Listen, tomorrow is your last night as a free agent, so any fucking you need to do, get it done because you are a one man woman after that. Also Spencer is going to have my Amex and I want you guys to make a day of it. I can't wait to see what you pick out to wear for the wedding…and the honeymoon.”

Frank could hear Gerard blushing on the other side of the phone. He secretly wondered if the color went further than his cheeks. He could not ignore the phone any longer though.

”All right baby, have fun in your bath and with Spencer tomorrow. Night night princess."

"Okay, Frankie... G'night."

Frank hung up with Gerard and picked up his private line. He spoke for a good two hours about bullshit problems on tour.

”Well what the fuck did I hire a fucking tour manager for then?!”

Frank groaned and dealt with talking to the strung out horn player. He talked the kid down and set up a rehab intervention tomorrow. All the looseness that he achieved cumming with Gerard was gone now. Frank was too exhausted for another shower and Spencer was going to be there early with Pete. Frank just crawled into bed and passed out.

*

*

*

_***Wake up Fuck Face--- Wake up Fuck Face--- Wake up Fuck Face*** _

”*groan* It’s too fucking early.”

Frank bitched out loud when his alarm went off. He smashed his hand down on the thing as the last 'fuck' was blurted out. He rolled out of bed and took the longest and most satisfying piss in his life. When he was done he jumped in the shower and after a quick jerk off session, he finished washing and got dressed. He was downstairs with the coffee maker, pouring the first amazing cup of Italian dark roast when the doorbell rang.

”Hey Frankie! What’s up?”

”Not me Spencer, it’s too fucking early man.”

”Yeah, well I was not the one that was up all night with my wife in a hotel room.”

”Oh fuck you, we didn’t do anything. I just dropped him off and came home.”

”Wait…really? You haven’t done anything with him yet?”

”Well I kissed him, but yeah why?”

”Shit, you are serious about this. Most of his husbands did not even wait till the wedding to jump him.”

”Oh wow, no, I like tradition. I ain’t even going to see him before the wedding. Bad luck and all ya know?”

”Well now I am impressed. Oh I brought a surprise of my own for you. It’s in the car, I’ll be right back."

”Sure, you want coffee?”

”Why not, another cup isn’t going to kill me right?”

”Spencer how many cups have you had now?”

”Ooooh three or four.”

Frank rolled his eyes as Spencer did the old line from the Bugs Bunny cartoon with Snaggle Tooth Pete. Spencer giggled and left as Frank went back into the kitchen to get the cup of liquid life. He sipped his slowly remembering last night on the phone with Gerard. Considering his file, he should not be surprised that no one respected Gerard like that. He heard the door slam and looked up with a smile, but it quickly faded when he saw Pete standing next to Spencer. Well a little behind him. Frank turned around and opened the cabinet door. He looked and saw that he had a green mug this morning so he carefully took down the blue and purple one. He made sure all the other mugs were perfectly in a row and the right color next to each one. Satisfied he placed them on the counter and filled them up. He pushed Spencer’s towards him, but added the right amount of milk and sugar to Pete’s before giving it to him.

”Thanks”

”Yeah, thanks man! Whoooo, coffee!”

”Spencer, get the fuck out of here. You’re due at the hotel in like a half an hour. Oh here.”

”Make sure he gets something nice for the honeymoon too.”

”Nice right.”

Frank pulled out his wallet and handed Spencer his Black Amex card. Spencer’s eyes shone brightly.

”Man, I have only seen these being used by other guys.”

”Humph, pretentious piece of plastic.”

”Shut up Pete, you’re just pissed you don’t have one.”

”I could…it I wanted my entire finances open for anyone to fucking look at.”

”Hey, no one told you to fuck up and do business with that asshole!”

”Oh shut the fuck up you two! God! Why don’t you just fuck and get it over with!?”

Spencer grabbed the plastic from Frank, slammed his cup of coffee down his throat and left the house, leaving Frank and Pete to stare at each other awkwardly as they drank their coffee.

_***Gerard***_

The next morning Gerard's being woken up by a loud knock at his door at 9:30am. He lifted his head from the mounds of pillows and waited for another knock to come, making sure he didn't just dream it.

_**'Knock, knock, knock'** _

There it was. Gerard jumped out of bed and rushed to the door, after he slipped his robe on, and opened it quickly.

"Ahhhh! Hi!"

Spencer shouted excitedly. He obviously had his big cup of coffee. Gerard yanked him in and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Shhhh... Hey, Spence." 

He giggled, pulling his best friend into a big hug. Spencer hugged him back and smiled against his shoulder.

"I'm so happy our boys know each other..."

He spoke quietly, breaking the hug. "Oh and look what I've got."

He dug through his back pocket and pulled out the Black Amex card.

"Oh man... Frank has no idea how much of a shopaholic you are. He's going to regret giving you the damned thing."

Gerard rushed to where his clothes were neatly folded and started to get dressed.

"I told him! And he gave me a few ideas of what he wants you to wear to the honeymoon when he 'deflowers' you."

Spencer winked, using quotation bunnies.

"That ship has sailed a long time ago."

Gerard snickered, slipping one of his new T-shirts over his head and down his torso.

"What'd he have in mind?"

"Oh, ya know... Just something nice."

Gerard figured Frank was into that kind of thing on the note of his straight marriage past.

"Lingerie it is. I'm gonna' go brush my teeth. Make yourself comfortable."

Gerard watched Spencer cuddle into the fluffy duvets. Gerard's quick in the bathroom and when he's done he and Spencer are hurrying through the lobby.

"Louie's our driver, I requested him. He's so funny."

Gerard just smiled and let Spencer guide him to the limo.

"Ayy, this must be the famous Gerard!"

Louie bellowed in a thick Jersey accent as he pulled open the limo doors.

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

Gerard smiled and hopped into the back seat.

"Don't scare him too much, Louie."

Spencer laughed, throwing himself into the limo.

"What?! I ain't scarin' him! Am I?!" 

He shouted, sticking his head through the open window after he closed the door.

"No. Not at all."

"See?! I'm fuckin' awesome, man."

Louie replied as he fixed his collar and jumped in to the driver's seat.

"Where we goin' Spence?"

"That lingerie boutique Pete takes me to all the time."

Spencer ran his fingers through Gerard's hair and made Gerard giggle.

"Buckle up, pretty boys."

Louie smirked, rolling up the windows. Gerard laughed and fell against Spencer's chest as the limo took off.

The two friends giggled and gossiped the whole ride. They talked about past relationships and sex and the new men in their life.

"I'm just so glad to be out of Bert's. I kind of knew we weren't going to last the second I met him. He was such a perv Spencer, all his questions were sexual and he had this look in his eyes."

Gerard shuddered. He can still see those piercing, silver eyes scoping him.

"Just be glad Frank's not like that. He's a really nice guy."

Spencer ran his hands up and down Gerard's lower back to try and calm him.

"Y-yeah..."

Gerard trailed off. His mind went back to last night when he and Frank had phone sex. It was amazing and he could only imagine what actual sex was going to be like with the man.

"I was talking to Frank last night and we... we had phone sex."

"Whoa, wait what?! Spill it girl, I want details!”

Spencer turned to face Gerard and had the look of a hungry teenager. Gerard laughed at his expression

"I was in bed, touching myself when he called--"

"Jerking off or fingering yourself?"

"Fingering."

Spencer nodded in approval.

"... He called when I had just started. It's almost like he sensed it. I don't know. But we talked and I kept going. His voice, Spencer. His voice is so fucking... Unnfff!" 

Gerard exclaimed, tugging on his own hair.

"Oh! And then I let out this moan and he knew... I got him to join and I made a mess of myself."

Spencer's mouth was open agape as he watched his best friend relived his first sexual encounter with his fiancé. 

"Did... did he cum?"

"Yeah, and I did too, and I didn’t even touch my cock."

"Holy shit! You've always been good at that though. You're such a fucking bottom, man... even I'm versatile."

Gerard slapped Spencer's arm playfully and grinned.

"... Says the guy who bought the double ended dildo for us to use."

Spencer smiled and shrugged gullibly.

"Whatever. You didn't complain."

They talk more the rest of the way. When Louie parks the limo he gets out the deriver's seat and holds open the back door for the two housewives inside.

"I'll be right here when you boys get back."

"Thanks Louie." 

Louie helped Gerard out of the car first then Spencer. Spencer grabbed onto Gerard's hand, and pulled him through the double doors. They begin to look around immediately. There was a bunch of women, but they didn't seem to mind the two men browsing around.

"This! Black is so your color. Your skin's so milky and perfect."

Spencer was holding up a black lace gown with a thong underneath it.

"I don't really like the hemming."

Gerard cocked his hip reaching out to touch. Spencer grabbed a black mesh two piece and passed it to Gerard.

"I like it."

Gerard smiled, holding the bralette up to his chest and looked down.

"The matching panties are perfect."

A woman walked by and giggled at Gerard.

"I think you'll look hot. My husband would probably fuck you."

She passed by, winking. Spencer burst out laughing as he looked at Gerard's flushed face. They rummaged through the entire store and even managed to be the center of attention amongst a group of women who were looking for outfits of their own for a bachelorette party. Gerard, of his own free will, tried on a gown and stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a pink bobbed wig and stilettos. Spencer applauded him and so did a group of women who sighted him.

"Sexy bitch! Frank's a lucky, lucky man!"

Spencer threw a pink feather boa he'd been wearing in Gerard's direction.They made such a fucking mess, but the Amex took care of that.

"Why thank you."

Gerard curtsied to his friend and did a little twirl. He yanked the wig off and shook it in the air.

"I'm buying this wig."

Spencer howled with laughter and pulled Gerard in to a hug. They managed to find a ton of good stuff and when they finished paying they walked out with six full bags each.

"You're going to make Frank a very happy man."

Gerard beamed and hopped into the back seat after Louie pulled open the door.

***Pete***

”Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

”You know, your wife has some of the best ideas Pete.”

”Ah ah, less talking, more sucking please Frankie!”

Frank smirked up at Pete as he came apart. It was not to long after Spencer left that they got into a shoving match that started with anger and heat and ended up in the bedroom, the heat turning into passion. Frank had Pete up against the wall and was giving him an expert blow job. Pete was shaking and slurring and Frank could not have been more proud it seemed. Later tonight they were having dinner with Ray, Christa, Pete and Spencer. They were going to have a movie marathon and throw popcorn at each other. Ray set it up, not knowing that Frank and Pete were not talking. Pete figured that Spencer must have said something to Ray and they came up with this little get together. Whatever the reason, Pete did not give a shit at the moment. He was hard as a rock and could not wait to get fucked.

”Frankie, please, so close, I don’t wanna cum yet.”

Frank stood up and Pete pulled him into a kiss with his tie. Being a kinky bastard, Pete asked him to put it on after they hit the bedroom. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and Pete was really starting to get overheated. Pete flipped them and pulled Frank to the bed with his tie. Pete sat down and Frank crawled over him. Suddenly Frank got this look in his eyes. Pete watched him as the heated passion left his eyes and it was replaced with sweet love. Pete knew this was going to happen, but he was alright with it. Frank carefully moved Pete to lie on the pillows and kissed him again, but with a sensual demeanor. He slowly began to undress him carefully pulling each piece of clothing off and kissing the exposed parts gently. Pete arched up into the feeling and sighed. He really did not get to do this with Spencer that much. Their sex was amazing, but sometimes he enjoyed just well…making love. There was no other way to describe this. After all that was all that Frank knew in _his_ bedroom. Once he was stripped, Frank stripped himself and went for the lube. After using a generous amount he carefully applied it to Pete’s opening and went easy pushing his fingers in.

”Frankie, I…”

”Shh, easy baby, that’s it, daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”

Pete nodded and shut his eyes as Frank added another finger and began to stretch him open. By the third one, he was sliding across his prostate easily.

”Oh God, please Frankie…make love to me.”

Frank pulled his fingers out and wiped them on a nearby towel. He then crawled back over Pete and began kissing him as he slowly entered inside. The burn was barely there because Frank was going so slowly and he prepped him so well. Frank peppered kisses all over his face and down to his neck. He waited until he was all the way in and then looked at Pete.

”How ya doing sweetheart?”

”Please Frankie, just move.”

Frank pulled back, agonizingly slow, and then pushed back at the same pace. The movement and speed, or lack thereof, drove Pete crazy. He knew that he was not going to last long himself, but that Frank was going to go for a while. True to his thoughts after several drags across his prostate, Pete shuddered and came without his cock even being touched. Frank pet his head and kissed him softly as he continued to thrust in and out at the leisurely pace. 

”So good baby, so good. Love you so much Petey, so much.”

”Love you too Frankie.”

It took a long time before Frank started to keen and buck up in an erratic rhythm. His breathing became labored and Pete wanted to encourage him to go faster, but he knew it was not going to happen. Frank had to do this his way, at least in this room. He made a vague reminder to ask about Gerard’s room when Frank bucked one last time and spilled hotly into Pete. He fell forward onto Pete’s chest and Pete carded his fingers through Frank’s hair. Frank pulled out and began to clean the two of them up with the towel. Then he lay back down and they cuddled until they fell into a satisfied sleep.

***Mixed POV***

They're piling back into the hotel suite with three bellboys close behind them, holding all their bags.

"Here's fine."

Gerard pointed to the trunk in front of the bed. Spencer went to the mini bar and started for a bottle of whiskey. Gerard was eyeing one bellboy in particular. He had shaggy black hair and eyes that were as blue as the sky. He wanted to ask him to stay behind. He looked at Spencer as he poured the glasses and then back to the bellboy.

"Hey, stay behind. I'm gonna need a favor from you."

Gerard touched his shoulder lightly and the man blinked dumbfounded, but nodded sternly nonetheless. Spencer took a seat at the bar with his legs crossed and rose a brow in Gerard's direction.

"What?" 

Gerard looked at Spencer as he went through one of the bags and pulled out a mini gown and rushed to the bathroom after he snatched his glass off the bar.

"Oh nothin'..."

Spencer mumbled to himself as he looked to the bellboy, standing by the bed, who stayed behind when the others left. Gerard got into the gown and finished his whiskey fast. He was already tipsy and his body was quivering just thinking about what he was about to do. Frank did say he was a free agent.

"Gerard! I'm gonna' give Jack a shot of whiskey."

Jack, Gerard thought. The named suited him.

"Sure. I'm almost done."

Gerard needed something right now. Going through his personal clutch bag, he pulled out a baggie of coke. He reached for the razor inside his clutch and poured a decent amount of the drug onto the bathroom counter and fixed up a line. He rolled up a dollar bill he had and pushed it against his nostril and snorted up the line expertly. He pulled back gently and pressed his fingers on his nose and rubbed lightly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Spencer and Jack were talking loudly and Gerard concentrated on the bellboy’s deep voice. He figured they were buzzed from the liquor by now. Gerard pulled open the bathroom door and leaned against the frame. 

"Hey there Jacky boy.”

Jack slugged down the shot of whisky in one gulp. He stumbled backwards with the movement and landed on the bed. He was pretty sure that a guy had walked into the bathroom, but now what emerged blurred the lines of both masculine and feminine. Jack felt his breath hitch as he watched the creature walk...no stalk over to him. His cock twitched as his brain tried to compute.

"What's a matter Jacky boy, Gerard got your tongue?"

Spencer was laughing watching Gerard work the floor. He was so good at this and Spencer was going to enjoy the show.

Gerard climbed over him and murmured in to his ear seductively.

"I don't bite baby,...hard that is."

Jack's first instinct was to shove Gerard back, but instead he found himself mesmerized. This man was alluring.

"I-I-I-I've never done anything with a man before."

Spencer had heard that line a thousand times before. When were people going to understand that pleasure should not be dictated by gender? He would have articulated this, but he was fucking drunk already and Gerard looked too damn good.

"Ah, well, today's your lucky day. You'll be doing it with two."

Gerard gazed over at Spencer as he climbed into Jack's lap. Spencer smirked, he stepped away from the bar and pulled the scarf off his neck, coming up behind Jack he placed it over his eyes.

"What do you think, Spence? Think he can handle it?" 

Gerard ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Maybe things will be a little easier for our Jackie boy if he can’t see. This way he does not have to worry about ruining his perfect heterosexuality."

Jack gasped as the world was plunged into a pink satin haze. He could still make Gerard out, but there was a sheen about him that he could have been a woman at that moment.

"That's no fun."

Gerard pouted, climbing out of the bellboys’ lap. The poor thing was trembling and sweating all over, he's hard though. Gerard can see his bulge and that excited him. The slightest ounce of guilt he felt at that moment flew out of his mind.

Jack felt the loss of Gerard from his lap. It was actually uncomfortable. He reached out for the drink he placed on the table next to the sofa. He could hear the glass clinking against the table as he tried to steel his nerves. Dammit, he needed something stronger.

"Uh, do one of you have something a little stronger?"

Spencer looked at Gerard and saw him smirk. He was pretty sure that Gerard was about to head into the bathroom again.

"Gee, do you think that is a good idea?"

Gerard sashayed into the direction of the bathroom.

"He did say 'something a little stronger'."

"What is he going to get?"

Spencer shook his head, once Gerard had an idea there was no stopping him.

"Just a little sugar for you babe. Relax, he is going to take good care of you, and we are going to take good care of him."

Gerard stepped back in to the bedroom with what he knew would ease bellboy-Jack's nerves.

"Best of the best..." 

Gerard murmured to himself after sucking on his index finger and then pressed it in to the baggie of white powder.

Jack relaxed a little and Spencer realized that he was more nervous about him than Gerard. He laughed out loud.

"Relax man, no one is going to fuck you. Trust me, he is the one that wants all the cock for himself."

Spencer saw Gerard look at him as he laughed and one of Gerard's perfect smirks grazed his lips. Spencer was so caught up in staring at Gerard, God he wanted to fuck him so badly, that he almost missed Jack trying to get his attention. Spencer leaned over so that Jack could whisper in his ear.

"S-S-So we double team him then?"

"Yeah that's the idea. Hey if it's easier you can get his mouth."

Jack relaxed a little at that idea. Yeah, he could pretend he was a chick if he did that.

After taking a taste Gerard readied the lines on the silver tray on the night stand and then carried the drugs to the bed. 

"Time for the main course."

Spencer guided Jack to make his way up the bed so that his back was to the headboard. Spencer sat next to him holding his hand as he watched Gerard with awe. Gerard knew that he was not going to take anything, but that was his choice. He was also not going to let Gerard push the poor kid into it, but if Jack took it willingly it was out of Spencer’s hands.

"S-S-So what do we have?"

"My favourite, rum and coke…minus the rum." 

Gerard giggled, leaning over and snorted a line. He pulled back and rubbed his face furiously.

Jack watched Gerard sniffing the drug. He had never done anything stronger than pot, well except for that one rave he went to. Hey everyone was doing X so he figured why not. He got pretty fucked up, but had a great time. If the X didn’t hurt him, then one line could not hurt right?

Gerard looked up at Spencer with saucer eyes and crawled into Jack's lap.

"Y'should try it, Jack. It's really good. It's just what you need. I don't wanna be the only one... please?"

Spencer watched as Gerard brought the tray to Jack and he willingly took the rolled bill that Gerard handed him. Jack allowed his head to be guided to hover over the tray. He set the bill to the line and Gerard told Jack to inhale slowly. Jack obeyed and Spencer watched the white line disappear. Jack brought his head back to the headboard and reached up and rubbed his nose.

"Fuck that burns!"

"It'll pass... It'll feel so good. You'll see."

Gerard murmured in to his ear.

"Let me know when you feel it." 

Jack tipped his head back and groaned. His throat felt like it was coated with fabric. He felt something dripping down his throat and it was weird. After a few minutes though he started to feel good. Really good.

"I think I feel it now. It's just weird ya know?"

Gerard fell back against the bed and gnawed down on his bottom lip. His high was hitting him too, and hard. 

"Y-yeah. Fuck yeah. Spencer. Fuck... Y-you should try it."

Spencer grinned, Gerard was so easy. He moved to him and grabbed him by the hair. He pulled him up and ghosted his lips over his ear.

"Na ah baby, turn around. It's not nice to turn your back on the guest of honor"

Gerard groaned and craned his neck to sneak a peek at Jack. His head was tipped back and his throat was revealed. Gerard lunged himself at the bellboy and attacked his throat in bites and kisses. Jack's hands found Gerard's hips and groped him there. Gerard unbuttoned Jack’s pants and eased them off. Jack's breath hitched in his throat when he was exposed to the cold air. His dick was hard and pulsating. Pre-cum shined on his head and Gerard licked his lips.

Jack tried to move as he heard Spencer say something? He was so high now. He could not feel anything. Jack giggled and knew he sounded stupid, but did not give a fuck. He was going to get his cock sucked by this gorgeous man. Yeah a man, he said it and fuck if he did not care anymore. He reached out and found Gerard's hair and pushed him down on his cock.

"Suck it bitch!"

"M'ahh..." 

Gerard whined out, but complied nonetheless. He pressed the pucker of his lips around the bellboy's tip and then took him further... and further.

"Fuck Gee, look at you, you can’t wait can you?"

Spencer saw that things were progressing nicely. He wanted a piece of the action now too. He grabbed Gerard's ass and dragged it towards him. He pinched it and slapped it a few times before running his fingers along the crack. He ghosted over the hole and the noise Gerard made caused his body to shudder. Gerard pressed back against Spencer and bobbed his head up and down Jack's cock. He replied the only way he could in that moment... his actions. Spencer felt Gerard pressing back, but he was not ready just yet. It had been too long since he had tasted his flesh too. He ran his tongue across his ass, from one cheek to the other. He dipped into the middle and there it was. That taste that he remember so well. He cried out as he plunged his tongue inside without any warning. Gerard had to pull his mouth off of Jack so that he could let out a strangled moan. He realized he sounded ridiculous, but c'mon? Could you blame him?

Jack reached up and raised the blind fold off one of his eyes and peeked down at what caused Gerard to squeal out like that. The scene was almost better than porn for him... straight or lesbian porn. This was better because it was real, even if it was with two guys. Gerard's tongue was soft and his mouth was moist and wet. He was better than any chick he had before. There was no denying it. He was not going to last long though and Jack suddenly decided that this was not enough. Fuck if he did not want to feel the man, yes man fuck it, riding him. 

"Hey hey, stop please I want to fuck you." 

Spencer stopped when he heard this. He looked up and saw that Jack was wrecked. He wondered if he knew what he was saying, but he moved just the same. Gerard got up on his knees and straddled the bellboy.

"What made you change your mind Jacky boy?"

"You, your fucking mouth, the drugs, I don’t know, all I know is in the morning I ain't gonna remember a thing so fuck it, or rather fuck you."

"I'm glad to hear it! Show me what you got, straight boy."

Jack pushed Gerard off of him onto his back. He spread his legs and lined himself up. He was so high he did not even think of prepping as he pushed his way in.

"Hey man, easy, he may look like a girl, but he isn’t one! You can seriously hurt him!"

"Fuck I sorry man I just gotta, holy shit he's tight!"

Spencer looked down at Gerard and saw his face contorted in pain. Even though he had eaten him out, it was not enough prep. Spencer knew he had to take Gerard's mind off things. He moved so that he was straddling his shoulders.

"Fuck Gee, here just concentrate on this."

Gerard moaned out in pain and pleasure and blinked up at Spencer. Spencer leaned over Gerard and gave him his cock to suck on. He knew that Jack did not know about a prostate and would only hit Gerard's by accident. He really felt for the guy right now. Gerard took Spencer in to his mouth, eagerly, and used his hands to grip the base of Spencer's cock. Spencer was in fucking heaven. Gerard was so good with his mouth and tongue that he could have cum right then, he would not though. He needed to save himself for after Jack passed out to fix what was fucked up. Thanks to Pete, Spencer had more than enough orgasm denial to last a life time. He used all the tricks to counter Gerard's expert ministration on him. He heard Jack sputtering curses as he carelessly pounded into Gerard. At least Spencer was thankful enough that the coke would make him cum quickly. He heard Jack cry out as he gripped Gerard tightly and came hard in him.

Fuck fuck fuck, oh God yes, I....don’t feel...so goood."

Spencer watched as Jack pulled out of Gerard and then ran into the bathroom. He heard his spilling whatever was in him along with the whiskey. Well that was a mood killer. He helped Gerard up to the pillow and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry, man I am so sorry. I promise I will fix it as soon as he is gone."

Gerard groaned and flipped himself on to his stomach. He was still so damn high... He probably did not even hear the commotion Jack was making. Spencer heard the noises stop and looked up. Jack was passed out next to the toilet with a line of blood running from his nose. He was breathing so fuck him. He needed to take care of his best friend.

"Gee, baby, Gee come on, turn over, I gotta see if you’re okay."

"S-Spencer. I just... C'mon, I'm fine. I'm used to it."

"Fuck you, I don’t give a shit. I will not let some asshole use you high or not. Now I know you still want me, but I am not doing anything with you till I check you out!"

Gerard frowned at his best friend. Typical Spencer, he thought.

"I said I'm fine. Don't be a buzz kill... please."

Now Spencer was getting pissed. Gerard took too many chances and between getting fucked up by Bert, and he knew he could thank M. for the coke habit, Spencer had had it. He grabbed the scarf that was around Jack's head and used it to tie Gerard’s wrists together.

"Fuck you Gerard, you have a chance to be with a great guy and you’re gonna fuck it up for one more high?! Thank fucking God you won’t be doing this shit after you get married!"

Gerard croaked, tugging on the restraint.

"W-what? You can't tell me what to do, Spencer. You're not the boss of me."

"You're right I can't but your husband can. Your days of drugs and drinking are numbered as in one, tonight! Frank is straight edge. I got my ass beat by Pete for trying to give him a beer. This shit won’t fly with him, which is good because you need to get off of it!"

Spencer left the bed and grabbed the silver tray. he grabbed the baggie as well and went into the bathroom.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Gerard was pissed now. Spencer was lying.

"Fucking gross man!"

Spencer dumped the coke into the toilet on top of the vomit. He stepped over the bellboy and hit the lever. Gerard crawled up on his knees and rolled himself off the bed. He hit the floor with a thud and jumped up on his feet as fast as he could. He screamed, bursting into the bathroom.

"Spencer!"

"I'm done Gee! Get your shit together or you’re gonna fuck up this one too!"

Gerard fell against the bellboy and cried on top of him.

"Why?! Why would you fucking do this to me?!"

Spencer closed his pants up and walked out of the bathroom.

"You are something else Gee. Find a new fucking maid of honor!"

"Fuck man! Fuck off! I'm gonna fuck it up no matter what! Frank's just going to get tired of me just like everyone else did and… wait... n-no! W-why?"

He pushed himself up and hurried out behind Spencer.

"I can’t do this anymore Gee. I can’t see you destroy yourself. I love you too much."

Spencer dropped onto the sofa. He was tired and his anger was spent. Gerard was trying to undo the scarf from his wrists, but it was useless. Damn Spencer and his Boy Scout skills.

"Just listen... ok, look, I'll stop."

"I just want you to have a real chance like I have. You are so much better than Mikey, why let him win?"

Gerard had given up on the scarf and plopped down next to Spencer on the sofa.

"I know... I know. I'm done. No more drugs."

Spencer looked at Gerard, he wanted to believe him, but he knew Gerard was still high. He chuckled as he watched Gerard struggle with the scarf. He grabbed the knot in the middle and pulled two areas. The scarf fell off.

"No more Gee.."

Gerard blinked hard and his face twitched. The coke was making him tweak out hardcore.

"I... ok. No more."

Spencer sighed, now he knew Gerard was lying.

"Look I'm gonna get going."

"No!"

Gerard grabbed his friend's arm aggressively and pressed him down on the sofa so he couldn't get up.

"Gee, you’re too high and I..."

"You can't. I'm... I need you. I'm hurt. I'm really hurt."

Spencer looked up at Gerard.

"What do you mean hurt?"

"Jacky boy. He... when he fuc--" 

Gerard paused and felt his mind go black. He felt like he was powering off. His eyes rolled in to the back of his head and he fell against Spencer, blacking out.

"Gerard!”

Spencer pushed Gerard off of him. Gerard was limp and almost lifeless.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

Spencer ran with Gerard in his arms and placed him int the bathtub. He turned on the cold water and aimed the nozzle at his chest before he turned on the shower.

"Come on Gerard, come on!”

Gerard whispered to Spencer, his breathing uneven and shallow.

"S-Spence... P-please don' tell... Frank... 'Bout t-this..."

"Oh man Gee, I gotta I just, you can’t do this to yourself. You fucking need help! What if you died just now over fucking a bellboy!?"

Spencer could see Gerard shaking and knew he was dropping from the high fast. Gerard chuckled weakly attempted to hoist himself out of the tub.

"Easy baby, easy."

Gerard shivered, climbing out of the tub slowly.

"Y-yeah...w-wild night, eh?"

Spencer brought a towel over and after stripping Gerard wrapped him in it. Spencer carried him back to the bed and gently lay him down. He repositioned the covers and made sure they were tucked around him. Gerard rolled on to his side and pushed his hands between his thighs for more warmth.

"I'm gonna take care of Jack, I'll be right back."

"S-Spencer..."

"Yeah baby?"

"Don't t-tell Frank... D-Don't tell him a-about this. Promise m-me."

"I can't I just. Look let me go take care of this first okay, and then we’ll talk."

Spencer got up and went in the bathroom. Jack was still passed out. He picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. He moved to the front door while Gerard was watching him. He opened it up to see if anyone was in the hallway. He looked for cameras and saw none. Spencer moved quickly and brought Jack to the stairs. He opened the door and leaned him against the wall.

"You said it yourself Jacky boy, you won’t remember a thing in the morning so fuck it…and fuck you."

He kneed him in the balls hard and then let him slip to the ground. Spencer made his way back to the room quickly after that. Gerard sat up quickly when Spencer returned. He looked at the man, practically still a boy regardless of his age. It pained him that he was so vulnerable. He blamed all the assholes he had married before. Spencer knew that if Gerard would just get his shit together he would be alright. He hoped that Frank was the key to this. Spencer wanted to leave, but he just couldn't. Gerard did not abandon him when he was new in the house he could not abandon him here when he needed him the most. Spencer sighed and began to strip.

"Move over Gee."

Gerard scooted and pulled the blankets up for Spencer to crawl under. Spencer sighed. He laid down and let Gerard use his chest as a pillow.

"What am I going to do with you Gee?"

Gerard giggled, cuddling into his friend’s chest. He whispered into his skin.

"Whatever you want..." 

"Ha ha ha, very funny, now come here."

Spencer wrapped an arm around Gerard and settled into the pillows. He was fucking tired. Too much drama and shit for one night. He just wanted to snuggle with Gerard and go to sleep. Gerard rubbed his hands down the inside of Spencer’s thighs.

"Spencer..." 

"Oh no, go to sleep Gee. I mean it."

Gerard let out a deep breath and crawled over Spencer gently.

"Gerard..."

Gerard hissed, grounding his hips against Spencer's.

"Gerard, I'm fucking beat and ah ah."

"Shhh... you know where this is going so just give in. Besides _we_ didn't get to finish earlier."

Gerard murmured, nibbling onto the other man’s earlobe. 

"Shit Gee, it's not fair, you know just where to…"

Spencer let out a gasp as Gerard bit down on his neck at the perfect spot. Damn him for knowing all of Spencer’s weak points. Gerard roamed his hands over Spencer's cock and stroked him.

"Ah fuck."

Gerard knew they needed this. They needed to end the night right. Gerard was tired of ruining things.

"Right there...? Y'like that?"

Gerard teased, pumping him faster.

"Oh fuck, you know I do. Shit Gee, your fucking long fingers."

Spencer was fast becoming putty in Gerard's hands and Gerard knew it. Gerard's pace quickened and so did his breathing. Spencer sounded amazing... He felt amazing. He was perfect.

"T-there... c'mon." 

He rolled off his friend quickly and lied down on his back. He didn't want Spencer to cum just yet... not because of his hand at least.

"Right yeah, just let me."

Spencer leaned over and found his bag from this morning. He pulled out the bottle of lube he brought from home. He popped the top and squirted a decent amount on his fingers. He crawled back over to Gerard and carefully moved around his entrances waiting to see if he reacted with pain at all. Gerard moaned, pushing against Spencer's digits. Spencer pushed in slowly and heard Gerard wince. he knew that Jack he fucked him pretty hard and that Gerard was still raw from it. He also knew that the lube was burning a bit.

"Gee are you sure we should..."

"Yes."

Gerard urged, staring into Spencer's eyes. Spencer looked in Gerard's eyes and saw fear. Spencer wondered if Gerard thought he had to do this to get him to stay. Gerard knew all about using sex and his body to get what he wanted. He pulled his finger out and sat up.

"Gerard, why are you doing this? The truth now."

Gerard's brows furrowed in confusion. 

"B-because I wanna'...?"

"Gee…come on, I know you better than that."

Gerard sighed and pushed Spencer down on his back. 

"Am I going to have to show you how badly I want this?"

Spencer sighed.

"Are you gonna fucking talk to me? What am I just another guy for you to manipulate and then leave?"

Gerard blinked at his friend in disbelief. 

"What are you even talking about?!"

"You that's what! I watch you use sex to get out of giving a shit about how you really feel. Just tell me the truth. I don't want to have to pull it out of you. Please Gee, I love you just tell me what you’re afraid of."

Gerard didn't want to talk about his feelings. He just wanted Spencer to shut up. He was too high to talk about this kind of shit.

"I'm not afraid of anything. Why do I have to be afraid?"

Spencer reached up and brushed his hand against Gerard's cheek. It was flush and covered with sheen of sweat. He moved it upwards through Gerard's hair.

"Please Gee, for me. I promise to give you want you want afterwards. Just… just talk to me."

"... F-fine. I'm... worried about Frank. What if he gets to know me more and hates me? What if he's just like all my other husbands?"

"Gerard, you have never let anyone see the real you. Even I have not in a long time. Maybe if you stopped putting on this mask and just be the one that I fell in love with at the house. Maybe you will have a real chance this time."

Gerard took a deep breath and shook his head.

"That boy's gone... How can I bring someone back from the dead?"

He said this and at the same time avoided Spencer's eyes. He was just going to feed him pity.

"Gee, come here."

Spencer carefully sat up and pushed Gerard back onto the pillows. He climbed over him and kissed him sweetly. He needed to show Gerard that he was still the same person that he met all those years ago. That he deserved love and to be cared for. He began to caress Gerard like he was made of something precious. He was something precious to Spencer. He made sure to touch every part of his body, except his cock. He wanted Gerard to see he was more than that. Gerard blinked and pressed his hands in Spencer's hair. He tugged gently and pulled him in to a kiss.

"Gerard you are so amazing and all those guys could not see it, but I know Frank does. He did not even care that you had been returned five times. The way he talked about you this afternoon, I think he really could fall in love with you and be the one."

Something about this moment was romantic, but not in a lover's sense. Their friendship was unique and the closer he was to Spencer the happier he was. He now realized he couldn't pull the sex card on him. Spencer wasn't a fiancé or an ex-husband... Spencer was his best friend.

”I know Spence.”

Spencer smiled, there he was. The boy he met and fell in love with. The one that he held his first night there. Gerard was a virgin so M. couldn't do anything to him, but he still scared the boy. Spencer was there with a cool towel and a delicate hand. The next day they had made out quietly and that moment cemented what they had. He was there the first time Gerard got returned and they ate ice cream on the sofa while watching sappy chick flicks. It was natural that they became close enough to go beyond fooling around, but it was not about the sex, it was about the intimacy and closeness. When Spencer met Pete, Gerard was the first one to say that they were perfect for each other. He was his maid of honor and four years later they are still together.

"I love you Gee."

"I love you too Spencer."

That was enough for him. Spencer reached out for the bottle again and after reapplying it to his fingers he slowly pushed them into Gerard. He worked them in and out carefully knowing the Gerard did not like or need a lot of prepping. He was surprised that just Gerard admitting that he was afraid would get him so hard. He lined himself up and began pushing inside. Gerard gripped onto Spencer's shoulder and threw his head back. There it was. That feeling of being filled... Complete. What made it so much better was the fact that someone who genuinely cared about him was making him feel that way. Spencer loved seeing Gerard come apart like this. He loved the way his legs would pull him in closer. He loved the sounds that he was pulling from deep down inside of him. He liked to think right now only he got to hear them. He secretly hoped that Frank will hear them too eventually. Spencer's thrusts increased as he searched for that special spot to truly break Gerard. At last he heard Gerard cry out and he knew he hit it.

"T-there." 

Gerard panted, pressing the palms of his hands on the back of Spencer's thighs. He needed more. Spencer pulled Gerard up into his lap. He knew he would have an easier time aiming for the right spot that way. Gerard tightened his hold on Spencer's back as he pushed down in time to meet Spencer's thrusts up. Spencer bit down on Gerard's neck as he worked his hands between them to take hold of Gerard's wilting cock.

"That's it baby, so good, feel so fucking good. Tight and perfect like always."

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and listened to Spencer's praise. He got off on dirty talk during sex and Spencer knew that.

"Can you imagine what Frank is going to say when he sees you in all that lingerie? Fuck Gee he is going to ravish you. Just throw you down and have his way with you and you are going to love it aren’t you?"

Gerard nodded quickly and let out a breathy moan.

"Y-yeah... I hope he-ohgod-likes it."

Thinking of Frank, especially in that moment, made his heart skip a beat. It was overwhelming... Having Spencer inside of him and then the mention of his fiancé. Spencer wasn't playing fair.

Spencer could see that it was turning Gerard on even more that he was talking about Frank to him. Spencer didn't mind. He was not even jealous. At that moment too he knew what Frank was doing with Pete. Spencer just smirked. Gerard knew he did not play fair and Spencer was about to step up his game.

"Hey Gee, you know what's happening right now as I fuck you like this? Frank is fucking Pete. I heard them talking about it last night. Pete was talking to Frank on the phone and was so excited and making dirty talk about how much he loved his cock and wanted it inside of him one last time. Can you imagine what that is like? Having Frank thrust up inside you as he holds you down and pins your wrists to the bed. That is what he did to Pete you know."

Okay, he was close now... Gerard pressed into Spencer's thrusts and moaned loudly when his prostate was struck repeatedly. He cried out, wrapping his arms around Spencer's shoulders. He trailed his lips against his friend's jaw and gasped when his orgasm washed over him like a heavy wave.

"S-Spencer, I'm cumming!"

Perfect that is just what Spencer wanted. He waited until Gerard calmed down and then pulled out of him and flipped him over onto his knees. He pulled Gerard's ass back and gripped his hips hard as he pushed back in in one movement. Now that Gerard got the point, Spencer could have some real fun. He thrusted in and out of Gerard with a violent pace. He pulled Gerard's arms behind him and held them tight. With the other arm he pinned Gerard’s head to the mattress as he drove into him hard and fast. This was something they both loved. The power and control, but Spencer would never do it until Gerard came.

"Yeah fuck Gee, that's it. So fucking ugh, you have no idea what you do to me, just want to crush you into the bed and fuck the shit out of you long and hard."

Spencer heard Gerard saying something, but he was done with the sweet talk. Now it was time for making him scream.

"Come on Gee, you know you love it, come on scream for me."

Spencer aimed perfectly for his prostate and hit it over and over again. He could make Gerard cum again and this soon. It was all in how he thrusted and that was his goal.

"Ahhh. Ah. Ahhhh!" 

Gerard squirmed under Spencer's brutal thrusts and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting hard again.

"That's it baby that's it. You did so good earlier, gonna fuck you so hard now you won’t be able to sit for a month! And you know what you’re gonna do for me Gee, you're gonna cum for me again."

Spencer pulled him backwards till he had his back to Spencer's chest. He wrapped an arm around Gerard's torso to keep the brutal pace up as he reached down and started to jack off his newly hardened cock. He felt Gerard shaking and spitting out curses left and right. Spencer tightened his grip as he finally allowed himself to build up and come closer to cumming.

"Gonna cum with me Gee? Huh? Gonna make a mess of the bed sheets so bad housekeeping will have to burn them? Come on Gee, that's it right there. Fucking let go and cum with me."

Gerard was done. His body convulsed and his head snapped back onto Spencer's shoulder. He couldn't even form a proper word, let alone a whole fucking sentence. Spencer watched as Gerard cried out and came a second time. He felt Gerard clench his muscles around him and that was it for Spencer. He came with a shout of his own buried in Gerard's neck. They both slumped over and stayed there for a few minutes panting and trying to catch their breath. Finally Spencer pulled out and moved the two of them onto their backs on the bed. He watched Gerard's breathing begin to even out. He schooled his own to relax.

"So…wedding planner huh?"

Gerard hummed and stretched his arms out.

"Mhmm... y-yeah... let me just…"

"Yeah, rest and then we'll eat something and go meet his chick."

Spencer pulled Gerard into his chest so that they were spooning. He kissed just behind his ear gently and heard Gerard giggle and then sigh. They slipped off into contented sleep.


	5. Before The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for everyone to wake up and see the harsh light of reality. The question is who can handle and who cannot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another monster chapter for you lucky people. _***Digdeepenough***_ and I busted our asses and dug down deep (ha ha) to role play out the conversations for you and yes ALL of them. ^0^
> 
> So the aftermath of what Gerard did comes to light and both Gerard and Spencer deal with the consequences. You find out how bad Gerard really is with his habit. Of course the wedding takes place and introducing Mikey, who you will love to hate, especially when you find out what he did to Gerard. *dun dun dun* ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Spencer***_

Spencer woke up an hour later. Gerard was still asleep next to him. He looked fucked up and his nose was raw. It hurt Spencer to see him like this. He mentally kicked the shit out of his husbands that got him into cocaine and then M. for keeping it going. Maybe if that had not happened Gerard would still be alright. He sighed and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a piss. The sink was spotted with blood along with the tile on the floor. Spencer finished and walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed Gerard’s suitcase and started to go through it. He found two more bags of coke and a number of pill bottles. He grabbed them all then went back into the bathroom. He flushed everything. He came back out and looked at Gerard. He had to get out of here and talk to Frank and Pete. He wrote a quick note for Gerard and then grabbed his coat and left the room just as the alarm was going off inside.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard stirred awake once his alarm went off. He lifted his face from his pillow and wiped the drool off his cheek His mouth was numb and his ass was sore. ’Holy shit what the fuck happened?’ He flipped himself over on his back and sat up slowly. The last thing he remembers is Spencer fucking him and then passing out. He can barely recall conversations or anything else for that matter. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and massaged his lower back. The spot where Spencer had fallen asleep is now empty and cold. Gerard spotted a note on the nightstand grabbed it.

_”Gee, sorry I'm not waking up with you right now. I remembered that I had a few things I needed to take care of. See you tomorrow.XoSpence.”_

Gerard crumpled the note and dropped it on the bed. He felt like a cheap whore, a fucking slut, but Spencer was his friend. His friend who he fucked every chance they saw each other.He slowly hopped out of bed and went straight for the bathroom to freshen up. Brush teeth-floss, bath-wash hair and get dressed. He did it all under an hour. Gerard walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his sunglasses off the TV stand and slipped them on before he left his suite. It was time to meet his wedding planner.

_***Frank***_

Frank was relaxing with Pete on the sofa. They were watching a video of the new band that Frank had just signed.

”Fuck they are really good Frankie!”

”Yeah I know! I am planning to send them on tour with Reel Big Fish. The two lead singers hit it off extremely well.”

”That would be sweet! So I get tickets when they hit Jersey right?”

”Hell yeah, and of course backstage passes.”

Pete smiled and leaned up to kiss Frank. Frank circled his arms around Pete’s neck and pressed into it. They both pulled away and laughed when the doorbell rang.

”Fuck, I’ll get it.”

”Thanks Petey.”

Pete got up and Frank fixed his growing hard on so that it was hopefully not as noticeable. When Pete returned he had Spencer with him, who was looking very distraught. Frank made room on the sofa for Spencer to sit down between him and Pete. Spencer looked tired and Frank wondered what happened.

”Did you and Gerard already meet with Jamia?”

”No, I left early.”

”What? Why?”

Spencer looked at Pete and Frank saw something pass between them. Spencer took a deep breath and Frank suddenly got nervous.

”Frank…how much do you know about Gerard’s past.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard walked all along the lobby and then into the direction of the café/diner. He really needed some food and to get the meeting over with. Gerard hoped the lady wasn't a prude. If she was, that meant time would go by slow and he'd have to excuse himself and run back to his suite and maybe do a few lines. He didn't want to have to do that, but that was his plan B. Gerard shoved his hands in his back pocket and frowned when he spotted Bellboy Jack. Suddenly a memory flooded back in to his brain.

_"Hey man, easy, he may look like a girl, but he isn’t one! You can seriously hurt him!"_

_"Fuck I'm sorry man I just gotta…holy shit he's tight!"_

The pain returned and he felt the burning sensation again mixed with a little bit of pleasure but not enough to numb the pain. Gerard realized that maybe the pain in his back was not from Spencer after all. Jack's eyes locked with his and he flushed. His whole face went red and he turned away quickly. Gerard wondered where he disappeared off to last night. Not that he was worried, but the boy was pretty fucking high. He did fuck another guy when he claimed to be straight.

”You gotta be on a whole 'nother level for that, right?”

Gerard was muttering to himself as he entered the main dining room. A woman was sitting alone at a place for two going through a big white binder. Gerard cleared his throat and approached.

"Hi, are you Jamia?"

The woman looked up and smiled.

"Yes and you must be Gerard. Frank has told me so much about you."

They shook hands and Jamia opened a hand to gesture to the other seat.

"Please, have a seat we have so much to discuss."

Gerard plopped down and his stomach growled. 

"Hungry? I'll call a waiter over and we can order dinner."

Gerard thanked her and smiled. Jamia signaled a waiter and they ordered their food and drinks. Once their drinks were brought they started planning the wedding.

"So, colors, what'd you have in mind?"

Jamia tapped her pen on the table waiting for Gerard’s answer. Gerard figured it was a nervous habit.

"Oh, umm, I... I'm kinda into pink at the moment. And silver. I really like silver."

Jamia hummed in approval and wrote it down. She looked at Gerard and smiled.

"That's great. I love pink! Ya don't meet a lot guys who're into that color."

"Yeah, well I'm not a lot of guys."

"That's a good thing."

They moved on to seating and other arrangements until their waiter served them their food.

Gerard sipped his wine with his steak and so did Jamia. They had finished a glass before the food came and Gerard knew what wine and an empty stomach did so now she was a little loose with her words.

"I just think it’s awesome Frank found you. You're funny, beautiful, nice and smart." 

Jamia was up to her third glass now. The little lady was a light weight. Gerard was on his second glass and he wasn't even half way to buzzed.

"Awe, no. You're really too sweet! I came here expecting you to be, like, a prude or something, but you're so nice." 

Gerard giggled, resting his elbows on the table. Jamia grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"To be honest, I thought that you'd be a prissy bitch, but you're not! You're definitely not a Greta." 

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you. I wouldn’t want to be like Frank’s ex anyway.“

_***Frank***_

”Fuck Spencer, please tell me that you are joking.”

"Sorry Frankie, but I’m not. He was that fucked up.”

”I can’t believe it! And you say that his fourth husband got him into it. He told me in the interview that the guy said he lacked passion.”

”Yeah, that’s right. It was not too long after his third marriage ended and Gerard was pretty numb. The guy uh…Ralph, Ross, something that started with an R, started taking him to parties and there were a lot of drugs there. At first Gerard did not want it, but his husband assured him that it would make him forget the pain of his third husband. Gerard is gullible so he believed him and that was the start of the long spiral down. Did Gerard tell you why he was returned by the guy?”

”No he didn’t.”

”He didn’t want to share his drugs anymore. He complained that Gerard became a bigger coke head then he was. The fucked up thing is when M. found out that Gerard was using he became even more invested in him. They would fucking snort the shit off of each other’s bodies for fuck sake!”

Frank could not get the image out of his head. He did not want to hear anymore, but he knew he had to. He had to find out exactly what he was getting into.

”I went to visit one day and both he and M. were sprawled out in the living room naked and Gerard was covered in coke, cum, and had blood coming out of his nose. I dragged him to the shower and yelled at him to stop fucking up his life!”

_”Gee, what the fuck are you doing? You’re gonna fucking kill yourself!”_

_”I j-j-just wanna forget him, forget the pain, forget everything.”_

_”Please Gee, you have to stop, I can’t watch you like this anymore!”_

Spencer was quiet and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Frank knew he must be remembering something painful and he was sharing with him. He reached up and wiped the tears away.

”Hey Spencer, shhh, its okay.”

”I better get him home Frankie, it’s late and he has to get up early to pick up Gerard.”

”Oh fuck! We never went out for the dress! Oh I really fucked up now. I just abandoned him without thinking and now he won’t have a dress and…”

Pete pulled Spencer into his arms and tried to sooth him. Frank felt horrible making Spencer dredge up these memories. His mouth was dry and he wanted a drink so badly. Instead he walked Pete and Spencer out of the room and to the door. He said goodbye and headed up the stairs to take a long shower and think about what to do next.

_***Gerard***_

They finished up their meeting at 9:37pm and Gerard walked her out to her driver. Jamia reminded him of a sister he always wanted and he just wanted to steal her and put her in his pocket. When she got into her car her driver thanked Gerard and drove off. He was back in the hotel and making his way to his suite. The meeting was actually something he really needed, not just for the wedding, but for himself. He hasn't socialized with a woman like that in so long. Well he has, but it never turned out good. Either they were jealous of him for attracting their husband’s attention or they called him a 'disgusting girly faggot'. Jamia was a nice and pleasant change of scenery. Gerard mused to himself till the elevator let him off. He got back in to his suite and stripped. He needed another bath and a glass of wine to unwind a little bit. Wedding planning took a lot out of him, especially since he was still hung over. Nothing a little nose powder and liquid refreshment would not cure.

*

*

*

Gerard got out of his bath all relaxed from the hot water and the wine, when he noticed that his suitcase was opened. He went over to it and saw that his clothes had been ransacked.

”Oh fuck me, he didn’t!”

But he did. Spencer had gone through his stuff and found all his coke and pills. Gerard ran into the bathroom and saw the evidence on the toilet. Not thinking he ran his finger on the rim and then ran it across his gums.

”Man that was some of M.’s best shit!”

He ran back into the room looking for his leather jackets. He knew that Spencer was not clever enough to know about the hidden pocket on the inside of one of them.

"Where the fuck is it..."

Gerard murmured under his breath, going through one of his leather jackets.

"Here!"

He hissed, pulling a little ziplock bag filled with coke out of the hidden pocket. He scurried across the floor and pulled his rolled up bill from the night stand and then crawled back over to his coke. He fixed up a few lines on the coffee table when the phone started ringing. He knew who it was too. He looked at the coke laid out before him and then at the phone again as it continued to ring. He needed to make a decision. He lined the bill up and breathed in.

_***Mixed POV***_

Frank could not sleep. He had laid down at nine, after his shower, still in his towel, but here it was after ten and sleep would not come. He kept going over in his head what Spencer had told him. He knew what a bad habit Gerard had, he had a pretty bad one in college himself, but his involved needles and wanting to die. He knew why he could not sleep. He had to talk to Gerard. He had to know he was alright. Spencer assured him that he had ransacked Gerard's stuff for his stash, but if Gerard was as diehard as Frank was, he knew that he had some that Spencer did not find. He picked up the phone and took a deep breath as he dialed and it started to ring. It rang for a long time and Frank was about to give up when it picked up and he heard the voice of his beloved.

"Hello?"

Gerard answered with his voice low and quiet.

”Hey baby, just wanted to wish you a goodnight before I went to sleep. Big day for us tomorrow huh?”

Gerard hummed and then cleared his throat. He pressed the bill against his nose and pulled the phone away from his mouth. Gerard snorted a quick line, quietly, and pulled back. He was really good at being discreet.

”"Y-yeah, exciting."

Frank was not stupid, he knew that Gerard was using while he was talking to him. He gripped the phone tightly imagining it to be the fucked past that made Gerard like this. He knew there was a chance that Gerard would not even remember this conversation, but he had to try.

"So I wanted to tell you that I understand what you are going through. I figured that if we are to be married that you should know some of my past too. In college I was a heroin addict. It was bad and I nearly overdosed one night when I was with Pete and my wife. I had a bad batch that was laced with PCP. I told them that I was bulletproof and tried to shoot myself. Pete told me that he wrestled the gun away from me and when it went off, it nearly hit Greta. Then I began to convulse and was rushed to the ER. It was the scariest moment I ever had and it made me stop and think about my life and what I wanted. Right before that I found out that Greta was pregnant. I did not want my kids to grow up without a father so I vowed to quit. I stopped everything after that and never used or drank since."

Gerard gripped the rolled up bill and sighed. He blinked hard and let his high rush through him.

"Well I guess I will let you get your beauty rest, not that a natural stunner like you needs it. I can’t wait to see you in your dress tomorrow baby. Night."

"O-ok... Night, Frankie."

Frank hung up the phone slowly. Gerard's habit was worse than he thought. The fact that he could do a line while on the phone with him told him that he had his work cut out for him. Still Frank was not going to let something like this ruin his big day tomorrow. He and Gerard would talk about it more after they got home from Paris. He took off his towel and put his boxers on. He could feel sleep creeping on him now. He snuggled in and looked at the other side of his bed. The side that had been empty for months. Soon it would be filled with a warm body again. He drifted off to sleep with that thought in his mind.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard woke up extra early the day of his wedding to go dress shopping. He wasn't picky so when he knew he'd found the one he didn't have second thoughts. Louie was his escort and even joined him inside the boutique to help him pick out the perfect dress. It took Gerard three try-ons until he found the one. It was black and white and flowed like the tail of a mermaid. His three favorite things combined. He hurried back to the hotel and set his dress on his bed and scurried in to the bathroom to freshen up before Spencer arrived.

*knock knock knock*

Gerard stumbled out of the bathroom as soon as he heard the knock.

"Coming!"

He pulled open the door.

"Hey Gee, ready to go?"

_***Spencer***_

Spencer had not seen Gerard since yesterday. At least he looked better put together today. Still the conversation that he had with Frank and Pete weighed heavily on his mind.

"Uh, yeah... let me just..."

Spencer watched as Gerard grabbed his gown, apparently he found time to go out and get it himself, and started out the suite behind Spencer.

"So, we will be at the House in a half an hour and that will give us about an hour to get ready. Do we need to make any stops along the way?"

"Eh, no... I'm good. Oh wait coffee?"

Gerard coughed, lowering his sunglasses down from his hair to the bridge if his nose. Spencer could tell he was still a little hungover. Spencer and Gerard exit the hotel and got into the limo. Louie is cheerful as always, but there is a wall between the two friends that cannot be ignored. Spencer wonders if Gerard hates him now.

"S-S-So I saw Frank's tux. I hope it matches your dress nicely. Sorry we didn’t get out to get it together. Have you decided if you are going to wear your hair up or down yet?"

Gerard crossed his legs and shrugged. He glared at Spencer and then smiled sheepishly.

"I think I'm gonna wear it up."

"Okay, that sounds cool."

Spencer did not know what else to say. Gerard did not say anything about the dress at all. The rest of the ride he kind of remained quiet. They arrived at the House and were greeted by Bob picking up the morning paper off the stoop.

"Ah and there are my two favorite wives. Well one wife to be. How are you ladies this morning?"

Gerard flipped his dress over his shoulder and grinned.

"Hey Bobby. I'm good. Feeling a little bit sick though."

”Probably just nerves Gee, yer gettin' married after all! Oh, well you ladies head right to the tent and I will bring out some tea fer ya."

"Thanks Bobby."

Spencer took Gerard’s hand as they moved through the House. It was decorated with the color theme that Gerard had chosen. There were pink roses in small silver vases throughout the room. Pink satin sashes were draped along the furniture and there was silver confetti and glitter everywhere. There was no way that M. would have put up with this without Frank’s money backing it. He led Gerard out the french doors and to the yard behind the House. The yard was breathtaking. Jamia really outdid herself in such a short time. The tents were silver lined and there were pink flowers everywhere here as well. Spencer found the tent where Gerard was going to change. Inside there was a vanity along with brushes and make up. Spencer took the dress from Gerard and opened it up to air it out. It was uniquely Gerard in every way. Spencer was sad that he did not see Gerard in it when he was picking it out.

"Okay Gee, head behind the screen and you will find the corset and stockings along with garter belt laid out for you. Put them on first and then I will help you with your makeup and hair."

Gerard nodded and hurried off. Spencer knew that Gerard wasn't an amateur when it came to undergarments. His second husband was obsessed with them so he'd worn them all during that marriage. Spencer had also seen Gerard get in and out of them quickly without any trouble. Spencer waited patiently for him to finish. When he came out from behind the screen Spencer had to remember how to breathe.

"Gee, you look breathtaking."

"Thanks."

Gerard smiled, doing a little twirl with his hands on his hips.

"I really hope Frank likes it."

"He would be crazy not to."

Spencer led Gerard to the vanity and began to brush his hair. Gerard made small mewing sounds and Spencer smiled. He remembered how much Gerard liked this kind of attention. He carefully sectioned off each part of Gerard’s hair and began to braid it. Then he brought it up and created a crown like bun with the sections. He then attached the veil to it, pinning it carefully so that it would not fall off during the ceremony. Gerard was quiet and Spencer knew that he had a lot on his mind, he did not expect to hear what came out of Gerard’s mouth next.

"I'm sorry..."

Gerard muttered under his breath. He lowered his eyes and looked down at his lap.

"I'm sorry that I'm a mess, and I'm sorry you always have to put up with me. I swear I'll get better. I'll try and be better, for you and Frank."

Spencer stopped fixing his hair and looked at Gerard's reflection in the mirror. It was the picture of a broken and used man. Spencer felt his heart breaking.

"You are not a mess Gee, you just never had anyone to care enough about you to try and stop you. Frank does though. I know it seems like its crazy, but the way he talked about you, I think this is really it. Your chance to have the life that you deserve, and I don’t hate you at all. I love you dearly Gee."

Spencer turned Gerard so that he was facing him. He brought his face up and kissed him lightly with all the love that he had. He wanted Gerard to know that he would do anything for him, even die for him.

"T-thanks Spence. I love you too."

"Now let's get your makeup done and get you into your dress so you can become Mrs. Iero."

_***Frank***_

Frank arrived with 15 minutes to spare. He was all decked out in his tux and Bob whistled appreciatively. He went in and found M. cursing about the glitter on the furniture.

”Man if Iero did not have so much fucking money, I would have kicked…”

”Kicked my ass for this Matthew? “

M. whirled around at hearing his real name.

”Hey Frank I was just…”

”Bitching, yeah I heard. Listen I want to talk to you about something.”

”Yeah, sure man, have a seat, what’s up?”

”I don’t want you to give Gerard any more coke.”

”What are you talking about, I don’t…”

”Shut the fuck up okay? Maybe if your brain was not so fucked up in the first place you would remember that I saw that coffee table covered in lines the other day when I paid you. Now I know that Gerard got the habit from his fourth husband, but you kept it going. I am here to say that it stops now. I am going to get him clean and I want him to stay that way.”

”Gerard clean, that’s fucking funny.”

M. got up and brushed more fucking glitter off of himself. He leaned against the grand piano and looked at Frank.

”Look Frank, Gerard is fucked up and he always will be, so why don’t you enjoy him for the fucking slut that he is and not try to be his savior or some shit. I mean it amazes me that he is still so fucking tight after all those marriages and…”

M. couldn’t say anything else more because Frank was up and out of his seat. He let his fist fly and punched M. right in the gut. The man fell to his knees doubled over and Frank grabbed his hair and forced his face up.

”Now listen up you piece of shit! I know more about you than you would ever want anyone to know, so you would be wise to pay attention right now! You will not give my wife ANYTHING illegal ever again. The only drugs I want in him are the ones he is prescribed and I will be taking him to get reevaluated so I know if your doc is a fucking quack or not. He is going to get cleaned up and sober and you are not going to fucking touch him ever again!”

”Yeah man, *groan* I get it.”

”Good.”

Frank slammed the back of M.’s head into the piano to send his point home. He turned around and saw Bob standing there. Bob looked at him and then at M. He lifted his hands and did a silent golf clap. Frank smiled and then headed outside.

”Frank, man where the fuck have you been?”

Ray came running up to Frank, his hair fucked up from the growing humidity.

”Sorry man, I had to talk to M. for a moment.”

Ray watched Frank as he flexed his hand a bit.

”Right, well let’s get you in the tent and in your place.”

”Okay man yeah, let’s do this!”

*

*

*

_***Mixed POV***_

Frank waited nervously at the end of the aisle. He fidgeted and kept fixing is collar. Ray was laughing at him and Frank reached up and punched his arm.

"Dude, chill. you’re a nervous wreck!"

"I know, I just..."

Frank was cut short by the music that announced the arrival of the bride. He looked up the aisle and saw Bob with Gerard and he suddenly could not speak. Gerard was dressed in a black form fitting dress with a white lace over lay that made him look like some exotic creature, like a mermaid on land. Bob walked Gerard down and presented him to Frank. Frank swallowed hard and took Gerard's hand.

"You look beautiful."

.

"Thanks... You too."

Gerard beamed looking into Frank's eyes. He saw nothing but love in them and he felt it. Gerard wasn't so nervous, only because he'd done this six times now. But Frank, poor man, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

”I uh, thanks.”

Frank felt his heart pounding in his chest. Did Greta ever look this good? Did she ever make him feel like this? He searched his memory, but found nothing. He was gazing at Gerard so much that he missed everything the Justice said until Ray bumped him.

"Dude, answer him."

"Huh?"

Frank heard Gerard giggle as Frank looked at the Justice.

"Um could you repeat the question?"

Now the whole place laughed lightly and Frank turned red.

"Do you Frank Anthony Iero take Gerard Arthur Way to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Oh fuck yeah!"

Gerard giggled and covered his mouth with his hand. Frank was too adorable.

"Um... right, okay to continue. Do you Gerard Arthur Way take Frank Anthony Iero to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Gerard answered simply, nodding slowly, with a smile.

"Yes, I do."

"Much better, now the ring."

Frank turned to Ray and Ray pulled out a box from his inside his jacket. Inside were two white gold rings with pink and black diamonds laced all through it. He carefully placed the ring onto Gerard's finger resting it next to the engagement ring. Ray then handed the other ring to Gerard and Gerard placed it on Frank's finger.

"If anyone here feels that these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Gerard shifted and looked around.

"Yeah, I have something to say."

Frank looked up to see a tall lanky young man wearing a fur coat and carrying one of those annoying dogs that Greta liked to have.

"Who the fuck is that Gerard?"

Gerard's heart stopped.

"Gee darling, how could you start the ceremony without me?"

The tall boy pushed the dog into Bob's hands along with his coat. He sauntered down the aisle like it was his right to. He stepped up to Gerard and grabbed his hand.

"Wow Gee, you landed a good one this time didn’t you?"

"Mikey. Sit down. We’ll talk after."

Gerard yanked his hand out of younger man’s grip and sighed, shooting an apologetic look in Frank’s direction. Frank still didn't know who this asshole was, but he was more upset that the ceremony that he promised Gerard was ruined. He watched the skinny wretch push his way into the front row reserved for family and the wives. He saw him sit next to another wife who patted him on the back and laughed at the boy’s antics. So apparently he was a wife, but what jackass would marry a rude piece of shit like that?! Frank looked back at Gerard and he was looking down submissively. He had played it off before, but Frank could see that he was really upset.

"Hey, hey beautiful, It's okay. We are fine, let’s just finish this so I can whisk you away and have you all to myself okay?"

Gerard looked up again and smiled weakly.

"Okay..." 

He wasn't going to let Mikey ruin his wedding.

Frank could not help it, he leaned in and placed and hand gently behind Gerard's neck he pulled him in and kissed him softly.

"Sir, we are not up to that part yet."

"Oh fuck it, just skip all the other shit and tell me to kiss the bride."

"Very well, you may kiss the bride." 

Frank pulled Gerard back into another kiss. Gerard pushed back and pressed his hand against Frank’s cheek and smiled. That moment was what he wanted out of his marriages. He wanted that moment all the time. Frank did not want to let go of Gerard. It was his moment and Gerard was his now. He wanted to mark the man, let everyone know that if you fuck with his property that you will live to regret it. He growled a little into Gerard's mouth and pushed his tongue in. He felt Gerard tremble a bit and go weak in the knees. Frank took the moment to scoop Gerard up in his arms and to the applause of the congregation he carried him out of the tent.

"You are mine now. NO one is going to hurt you again, I promise you I will make them regret it if they do."

Gerard just grinned and wrapped his arms his new husband’s shoulders. Frank really was a good person. Not like any of his previous husbands. They were fakers and perverts. Frank wasn't like them. Frank's never going to be like them. He's different, at least Gerard hoped that was true. He really did.

*

*

*

_***Spencer***_

"Oh my God Gee, can you believe he did that?"

"Sadly, I can." 

Gerard was glaring at the back of his brother's head as he, most likely, talked shit with his friend housewife Brendon.

"He ruined the whole ceremony. Someone should have stopped him! Frank though, man when he wants something, he just takes it doesn't he?"

Spencer looked over at Frank and Pete laughing over by the window talking to some of the other husbands. He saw him drinking from a champagne glass, but he knew it was sparkling apple cider. Gerard blushed at the mention of his husband and nodded.

"I like that about him. I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Yeah Paris, seriously Gerard how did you get so lucky?"

"I have no fucking clue. I just don't understand why Frank couldn't just meet someone, date for a few months and then propose. He's perfect. He shouldn't have to buy anyone." 

”I don’t know man, but he is a force to be reckoned with.”

_***Mikey***_

”How did that slut get so lucky!?”

”I don’t know Bren. Like that guy is way out of his league.”

Mikey looked his brother’s new husband and ran his eyes up and down. He was hot, no he was extremely hot. He knew Gerard wasn't housewife enough to handle someone as handsome and successful as Frank. Mikey whispered something in Brendon’s ear and Brendon giggled.

”Go for it man.”

_***Frank***_

Frank was enjoying the joke that Pete just told him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He reached up thinking it was Gerard, but he found the finger to have a strange ring on it. He turned quickly and saw the lanky young man that ruined the ceremony for his beloved.

"The fuck do you want?"

"Whoa, hey, nice to meet you too! You just married my brother. Show some respect for family."

The man snapped at Frank and pushed his hands on his hips.

"You’re his brother? What the fuck kind of a person are you that you would ruin your brother's own wedding?!"

"I didn't ruin the wedding. I would never! I'm just... Ya know... A wild card." 

”You’re a wild something, that’s for sure.”

"Look, let me save you the trouble, my brother's a coke whore. He's not housewife material. He'll ruin you like he did all the other men who were with him.”

"Oh? And you will what, save me from him? And how do you propose to do that?"

The young man smirked and ran a finger down the front of Frank’s shirt, just stopping at the waistband of his slacks.

”Oh I can think of lots of way that I can save you.”

Frank smirked and grabbed the man’s hand, He pulled him in real close and whispered in his ear.

”Gerard is mine now and I am his so you just keep your fucking hands to yourself tramp.”

Frank pushed the man away and he looked flush and his clothes were slightly rumpled now. He regained his dignity and glared back at Frank.

"I'm warning you is all. His fourth husband was a drug addict and so was his fifth. He's picked up a few bad habits is all I'm saying.”

"Well thank you so much for the public service announcement. I think I can handle myself though, I am a big boy after all."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." 

He winked at Frank and with that strutted off.

Frank watched the young man walk off and stop in front of an older looked gentlemen. He wrapped himself around the man and whispered something in his ear. The man reached into his pants and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a sizable amount of money and handed it to him. The young man kissed his cheek and stuffed the money down into his bodice. He then walked off to hang out with the same wife that he sat with during the ceremony.

"He's a gold digger huh?"

"Actually he is the only wife to make it all seven years."

Frank turned around when Pete spoke to him.

"That’s the legendary wife? Why would you stay with that for seven years?"

”Rumor was that he could suck a cock like nobody's business.”

”Yeah, well I bet I could give him a run for his money.”

Pete draped himself over Frank’s back and kissed his cheek. At that moment the boy looked up and smiled at him. He looked at Pete and whispered something in his ear. Pete nodded and at the same time they both gave him the finger. The man frowned and Frank and Pete laughed like they were in college again.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard had just pulled Spencer into a random hug when he noticed his brother talking to his husband. He glared when Mikey ran a finger down Frank’s chest and when Frank pulled Mikey in close to him. He quickly smiled though when he saw Frank had pushed Mikey away hard.

"Spence, Mikey's talking to Frank. Look! Oh no, He's going to ruin everything."

"The fuck he is, come on Gee."

The two wives stormed over to where Mikey was with Brendon. Spencer grabbed at Mikey and poked a finger into his chest.

"What the fuck Mikey? What, your old man not enough for you anymore? Now you have to go after someone else's husband?”

Mikey grinned and shrugged carelessly. He ignored Spencer and turned to his brother.

So how long is this now going to last Gee? Gonna make this one your record? How long is this one gonna last... two months?"

Gerard frowned and blinked dumbfounded.

”Should I use smaller words Gee? When are you gonna fuck this one up?"

Gerard shook his head in disgust. 

"I'm not gonna fuck this one up, Michael. So don't bet on it."

"Sure, that is what you said with your first husband. Oh wait wasn’t it his son that fucked it up instead, or was it you he fucked?"

Mikey let out an evil chuckle. He knew how to hurt his brother. It was an art and his favorite past time. Gerard clenched his jaw and bunched his dress in his hands.

"I was raped, you heartless bitch!"

He could feel his eyes sting and his bottom lip quivered. He turned away and stormed off before he could give Mikey the satisfaction in seeing him cry. He faintly heard Spencer behind him.

"You are the fucking lowest Mikey."

"Whatever! What a fucking crybaby! It was a joke! What?! Coke whores can't take jokes?"

Gerard turned around to see that the whole room had turned towards Mikey. He twittered his fingers at Gerard and then sauntered back over to his husband. Gerard went straight to M.‘s room.

_***Frank***_

__

Frank and Pete heard shouting and looked over to see a crowd had gathered. He could not see what it was about until Spencer burst through and ran up to them.

"Frank, shit, Mikey just fucked with Gerard's head good. I don’t know what he is going to do. He headed towards M's room!"

"Shit, I got to go get him before he does something stupid."

”Would he really do drugs on his wedding day?”

Spencer looked at Pete and nodded.

”If you just heard what Mikey had said to him, I would think it was number one on his mind. Spencer turned to Frank and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Frank, please go easy on him."

"Yeah, I will, just which way is M.'s room?"

"Up the stairs and down the hall at the end."

"Right okay, I'm going."

Frank raced out of the room and cut around the guests mingling. He knew after what Spencer told him yesterday that Gerard would look for solace in some kind of substance. Frank took the stairs two at a time and ran down the hallway to the doors at the end. He placed his ear to the wood, but could not hear anything. He gingerly opened the door a bit and knocked at the same time.

"Gerard?"

Frank heard a sob and looked on the king size bed. Gerard looked small compared to it. He was shaking like a leaf and at first Frank thought he had taken something and he was convulsing. Then Frank looked again and saw that it was wracking sobs that were working through his body. Gerard let out a shaky breath and pushed himself up and wiped his hands down his face.

"F-Frank?"

"Yeah baby, it's me."

"Don't come in... I'm... I'm a wreck."

Frank ignored him and walked in. He shut the door and walked over to the bed. He sat down and looked at his wife. Gerard's hair was a mess and his makeup had run. His dress was rucked up showing off the hidden treasure of pure white stockings underneath. Frank had to school his breath and concentrate on his face. He lay a hand down on his cheek.

"Baby, don’t worry. Remember for better or for worse."

"Why would he say that, Frank? Why would he bring up the rape in the middle of the party?" 

"Because he is unhappy baby and that means he has to make you unhappy too. It's not going to work though because we are going to show him right now that he can’t fuck with us. Together we are strong and can get through anything, even your brother’s bullshit."

Gerard let out another shaky breath and nodded.

"What'd he tell you? I saw him talking to you. What'd be say?"

”It’s not important, not information that I did not already know. He thinks he can mind fuck me, well I have been mind fucking since before he was born. Don’t worry baby, we will have our revenge.”

Frank encouraged Gerard to sit up. He went into M.'s bathroom and ignoring all the pill bottles he wet a wash cloth. He grabbed the man’s eyeliner and brought it into the bedroom with him. He carefully cleaned Gerard's face off and redid his eyeliner. He then pulled Gerard's hair down and fixed it so that it looked like he had that 'freshly fucked' look. Frank loved that expression. Gerard then changed into the dress that they were going to leave in and set the gown down to be repacked by Spencer.

"Now baby, let us go show him that we are a force to be reckoned with."

Gerard just nodded and stood up. Frank could see that he still felt like shit. Mikey apparently knew how to make him hate himself. What a sweet name for a fucked up guy. It suited him as the spoiled brat he was behaving like though, just like a fucking kid. Frank made a decision right there that he needed to get in contact with Matt and dig up some info on the boy. He would muse on it later, right now he needed to defend his love and get his dignity back. Frank led Gerard out of the bedroom. As they approached the main room he slid an arm around him in a possessive manner. Frank put on his game face and walked right over to where Gerard's brother and the other wife was standing with their husbands. He knew them both. They were business men of course, but nowhere near the caliber of himself as far as worth goes. Frank had been in Forbes: Fortune 500 just this past year and in the top ten. These guys were in Fortune 1000, the lower version. He smirked. He knew just how to play this off. He grabbed two glasses and poured the apple cider that Pete brought for him specially and he handed Gerard a glass with a wink. He then led Gerard over to the pack and put his game face on.

"Well as I live and breathe, Stan Claymore, never thought I would see you here?"

"Iero, congratulations on your nuptials. Have you met my wife Michael?"

"Oh yes, apparently I married his brother."

Gerard gripped onto Frank and faked a smile.

"Michael, I didn’t know you had a brother?"

Gerard's smile fell at that. Frank believed that Michael would not tell his husband about his brother because he was embarrassed being related to him due to his reputation. Either that or the man had shit memory.

"Oh Stany, you know that I mentioned Gerard to you before. You and that memory of yours."

Stan looked between the two brothers and then to Frank.

"So does this make us family?"

He elbowed Frank with a grin placed over his face.

"I do believe it does Stan. We must have you over to dinner when we get back from Paris."

"Set the date and we'll be there. Won't we sweetheart?"

Stan slung an arm around Mikey and Frank noticed that he grimaced a little. Interesting.

"Of course love. So Paris, huh Gee? You always wanted a nice honeymoon. Stan and I toured Europe when we went, well i really didn’t get to see much of it from the hotel rooms."

Gerard cleared his throat and gripped onto Frank tightly. Frank could tell that he wanted the small talk to end. He wanted the day to end. He probably wanted a drink or a line, anything to numb the pain he was going through because of that fucking brat he was related to. Frank looked at Michael trying to one up his brother. He still had an ace up his sleeve though and he was about to set both brothers heads spinning.

"Hey Stan, not to bring up anything negative, but how was that co-op you were trying for? Last I heard you had the zoning board on you."

"Man Iero, for a music man you sure keep up with big business. Yeah, I hit a wall and now the bank is dragging its ass on the loan."

"Stan, come on man, we are family now. Let me help you out."

Frank went into his breast pocket and pulled out his check book. He quickly filled it out and handed it to the man. He watched as Michael's eyes went wide at the amount on it. Gerard gazed at Mikey and Frank knew he wanted to laugh. Instead he smiled and perked up a bit.

"Frank, I don’t know what to say."

"Just pay me back when the loan comes through. I know you are good for it."

"Hey man, thanks, oh here meet my business partner Jepha and his wife Brendon."

Mikey glared at Gerard. He was embarrassed to find out that his brother's husband was worth more than his. It was the best gift that Frank could give Gerard at that moment. Frank could see the man seething so he decided to put the icing on the cake of the big fuck you towards the younger man. He went into his wallet and pulled out his Black Amex. He knew that Stan did not qualify for one. He watched Michael follow it with hungry eyes. He had a little surprise for him though, it was not his card. He turned to Gerard and smiled.

"Here baby, since we are married now and I don’t want you to have to keep coming to me for money, here's your own card."

Gerard and Mikey gasped at the same time. Gerard opened his hand as Frank placed the precious piece of plastic in his palm.

"Frank, I couldn't." 

"Nonsense, I trust you."

”But what if he spends it on coke!?”

Everyone turned to Mikey and he flushed in embarrassment. ‘Gotcha fucker.’ Frank feigned shock with everyone else, but he was fist pumping in his mind. Stan cleared his throat and Mikey looked down.

"Wow Iero, you are a good man. I did not even do that with Mikey, but that's okay. I like when he comes to me for money, isn’t that right darling?"

"Yes of course dear."

Stan had admonished Mikey, and Frank was now satisfied. He turned to his wife and caressed his cheek.

"Shall we make our exit then baby? We have a plane to catch after all."

"Yes..."

Gerard giggled. Before they turned away Gerard twinkled his fingers at his brother and winked.

"Bye everyone. Thanks for coming."

_***Mikey***_

Mikey waved goodbye, but he was fuming. He was also turned on. Yeah Mikey was a gold digger, he was only with his husband now because of his bank account. If that ever went dry he would divorce the old fool and take him for whatever else he had left. Mikey had dirt on his husband that he was holding till the right time. He watched them walk away and smirked. He was right the first time, Frank was too good for his worthless brother and so was his bank account. Mikey began to plot a way to get both and leave his brother broken once again. Hey, it worked with his other husbands, so why not this one. The fifth one did his job for him, but he remembered how he had influenced the others. Poor Gerard would not know what hit him once again. Mikey went to stand next to Brendon, who put his arms around his waist and kissed his neck softly. ‘Oh yes big brother, it is on.’

_***Mixed POV***_

”Iero, you are smooth motherfucker.”

”That is so not true, I never fucked a mother once in my life…well other than Greta, but that hardly counts!”

”What about the twins in college that turned out to be mother and daughter?”

”Oh God, please don’t remind me of that disaster!”

Pete chuckled good naturedly. He hugged his best friend fiercely.

"So you’re off limits again huh?”

”Afraid so Petey.”

”Man that sucks.”

”Yup, but I only do that for Gerard now.”

Pete made a face and punched Frank in the shoulder. Frank laughed and planted a wet one on his cheek. They watched as their wives said goodbye to each other. It was much more intimate than what they did, but that was alright. Their kiss lasted much longer and was definitely hotter. Frank felt stirring below his belt and tried to ignore it. The clothing that Gerard had changed into when they were in the bedroom was not helping at all either. He was ignoring it when he had his game face on, but now it was all he could think of. Gerard had changed into a simple dress so he could continue to wear the heels and stockings. The dress was just long enough that you could not see the tops of the stockings, but Frank knew that they were there. He started to think about Gerard and himself in Paris in the hotel with him spread out before him wanting and waiting. Frank looked at his watch and realized that it would be a while before the plane took off. They had to get there early to go through customs and all the bullshit terrorist stuff. He thought about having to wait that long and suddenly he didn’t want to.

"Come on Gee, we should get out of here, we have a long drive to the airport."

"Okay, Frankie."

Gerard took his arm and walked with him to the door. Bob was waiting by the door to give them their coats. Frank shook his hand, but Bob gave Gerard a big bear hug. He lifted him off the ground and for a moment Frank glimpsed not only the top of the stockings, but that Gerard was wearing panties that matched. He could feel himself growing harder by the second. He stayed facing the door so that neither Gerard nor Bob saw him in this state. Bob put Gerard down.

"You two have fun and Gee, stay out of trouble okay?"

Gerard giggled, smiling innocently.

"We'll see Bobby. I make no promises."

He waved goodbye to Bob one final time and they started for the limo. Frank let Gerard walk in front of him. His ass was hypnotizing and we walked with a swing in his hips naturally. He saw Louie open up the door and Gerard bent over and crawled in. As Frank approached the door he stopped to talk to Louie. He was talking about how long the journey would be and was starting to forgot about his growing hard on. Gerard fixed his dress as he watched Frank talk to Louie. He looked uncomfortable and anxious.

"Donna worry Mr. Iero, we will get there with plenty of time to spare."

"Good, I don’t want to be late."

"You two just relax, there is your favorite champagne in the car."

"Thank you Louie."

Frank crawled into the car and Louie shut the door. Now he was alone with Gerard. He reached up and closed the sliding window that would allow Louie to see them.

"I wanted to say that I thought you handled your brother quite well Gerard."

Gerard reached for the bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Thanks, but I did it with your help."

"Hey, can I help it if I have the need to rescue my Pretty Woman now and then?"

Gerard passed Frank the champagne bottle and smirked. He held up the glasses and waited for Frank to get the bottle open. Frank popped the top on the bottle and poured him and Gerard a glass. He placed it back into the ice.

"To us."

Gerard clinked his glass against Frank's.

"To us, my love, and our new life together."

He sipped his drink and kept his eyes on Gerard. Frank waited for Gerard to realize what he drinking. He saw the puzzled look come over his face and he looked at Frank.

"Is this non-alcoholic?"

"Yeah, Gerard. I don't know if Spencer told you, but I am straight edge. I told you I had a bad bought with a heroin addiction along with alcohol in college and it nearly cost me my life. Since then, I do not indulge in anything except cigarettes and well sex."

Gerard stared at him wide eyed and mentally face palmed. He recalled Spencer telling him about this. He also recalled the conversation last night when he was high. He got high while Frank was talking about himself almost dying. Suddenly Gerard felt like shit. He did not even react to the sex comment after that. 

"Gerard it is possible to have a life without those kinds of vices. You can find other things to take their place."

Frank watched the realization come over Gerard's face. He sighed and put his glass down and got on his knees in front of Gerard. Frank placed a hand on Gerard's thigh and carefully pushed the dress up so that he was touching his bare skin.

"Y-yeah, I know that... I'm ready for that. I really am."

"I believe you because instead of turning to those vices when your brother was being a dick, you just found a place and cried. I was really proud of you."

Frank moved his hand up further and caresses the now exposed flesh as he moved the fabric of the dress up more.

"Spencer told you about my addiction, didn't he, and yet you did not run away?"

Gerard placed his hand over the back of Frank’s.

"He did, did he tell you about mine?"

Gerard was surprised at this comment. Didn’t Frank just say he was clean? Gerard felt Frank move his other hand from the top of Gerard's thigh closer to the inside. He let his finger brush lightly over his clothed cock. Gerard let his head fall back and moaned out.

"N-no... I don't think so. He may have, but I was, unf, I was out if it."

Frank continued to rub Gerard cock outside his clothing as he felt Gerard get harder. He listened to the noises that wife was making and it only made him hunger for more. He slowly moved his fingers up to the waistband of the panties that Gerard was wearing. He ran his fingers on the inside and made contact with his already leaking head. He settled himself comfortably in between Gerard's legs as he exposed his cock to the air.

"I am addicted to sucking cock."

With no further warning he engulfed Gerard's cock into his mouth all the way to the back of his throat.

"Oh!"

Gerard gasped. He hadn't expected that. He pushed his hand to his mouth and bit down on thumb. His other hand slithered through Frank’s hair and gripped tightly. Frank continued to deep throat Gerard. He loved this. The feeling of his cock in his mouth, hot, heavy, and weighing his tongue down. He wanted to make Gerard shake and shudder. He wanted him to come apart. He wanted him to forget about the drugs and alcohol. About his fucked up family. He wanted him to only be thinking about him. Frank slid a hand over Gerard's hip and hitched his thigh up so that he could grab at his ass. The stocking material felt so good in his hands. He pulled off with a dirty wet sound. He replaced his mouth with his hand and kept pumping Gerard hard and fast. Frank was seriously so fucking good at this. Gerard was thrusting his hips up for more and gasping out. He's sure Louie could probably hear him, but he didn't really care.

"M-more..."

Gerard whimpered, moving his hand down his thigh. Frank smirked.

"More Gee, you want more? Let me hear you beg for it. Show how much you want it. If you can prove to me how bad you want it, maybe I will give it to you.”

"M'ahhh... C'mon... I need it, Frankie."

Gerard pushed his hand back into Frank’s hair and tried to shove him down towards his cock. Frank fought him a little and then went back down all the way and listened to Gerard keen. He now moved up and down the shaft with a mission. He wanted Gerard to cum and quickly, he was dying to fuck him and it was easier after he came. He pulled out all his tricks after he figured out that Gerard was extra sensitive right at the tip of his head. He concentrated licking, sucking, and nibbling on that area. Soon he could feel Gerard tighten up and he knew he was damn close.

"Ya gonna cum for me Gee? Gonna make a mess of yourself so I can fuck you?"

Gerard gnawed down on his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He was so close. He could feel his orgasm hitting him.

"Y-yes... Oh fuck, yes... Fuck me." 

He whined, moving his free hand into his hair and tugged. He was coming undone and he knew Frank was loving it. Frank felt Gerard shudder and he pulled off a little so that he was only sucking on the head now. Gerard tried to stifle a yell, but failed as the warm fluid filled Frank's mouth and he drank it down greedily. He continued to suck on his cock until it was over-sensitized. Then he pulled off with his mouth, but kept his hand going. Frank had a thing for making men squirm like this. So many thought that they could not handle it, but he prove them all wrong. He could hear Gerard whimpering and trying to push him off. He surged up and grabbed Gerard by the wrists and pinned him to the seat with one arm. Gerard let Frank pin him down. He was a wreck and recovering from his orgasm, but he knew he was going to get hard again. Realizing that Gerard was going to behave, Frank let go of his wrists and moved the hand to his lips.

"Suck."

Gerard opened his mouth to them and sucked obediently. He teased around the digits and smirked around them when Frank thrusted them in and out of his mouth. Frank let go of Gerard’s cock and pulled his fingers out. He put his hands on Gerard’s hips and turned him so that he was facing the back window of the limo. He pulled his panties off and roughly shoved the two fingers that were inside Gerard's mouth inside of him. He leaned in and bit hard on the back of Gerard's neck.

"Mine."

He growled and bit again as he continued to fuck him with his fingers. Gerard groaned and pushed himself against Frank’s fingers.

"F-fuck yes...yours." 

He panted, pressing his face against the window. He couldn't believe they were gonna fuck in the limo. He knew Frank was passionate, but this was on a whole new level. Frank pushed himself against Gerard and let him feel how hard his cock was and how it was straining against his slacks. He pulled his fingers out of Gerard, not bothering with the third one and opened up his pants. He lined himself up with Gerard and pushed in. Gerard rammed back against the intrusion and let out a deep moan. 

"Oh God, F-Frank. I've wanted this."

"Yeah, how badly Gee, how badly did you want this? Did you think about it while you were jerking off and fingering yourself in the hotel room?

He gripped Gerard's hips tightly as he pulled him back as he thrusted forward.

"Fuck yes."

Gerard cried out and his hand slammed down on the partition window button and it lowered.

"Oh shit!" 

”Don’t worry about it, I had my eyes closed.”

Gerard laughed loudly at Louie’s joke and pressed it back up. Frank had pulled out and was laughing too.

"I'm sorry, here, lay down." 

He positioned Frank down on his back and climbed on top of him. He whispered seductively in his husband’s ear.

"I'll ride you all the way to the airport."

Frank felt Gerard sink back down on him and he let out a groan. Gerard looked beautiful riding his cock. He could get use to this.

"You're so big..."

Gerard giggled in between moans and then cried out again.

"Oh fuck! You found my... fuck, fuck... Yeah, right there!"

He grinds himself on Frank’s cock and pushes his hands down on Frank’s chest. Frank gripped Gerard's hips so hard that he is sure that he left marks.

"That’s it baby, fucking ride me. Mmmm just like that. Fuck, you feel so fucking good. Just wanna keep you on my cock and never let you stop.”

"Ah, ah, ah. So, Mmmm, so thick and long. Harder, I need it harder, Frankie." 

He rammed himself down harder on Franks lap. He randomly thought that he was definitely going to tell Spencer all about this experience. Gerard threw his head back and kept his hands down on Frank's chest as he fucked himself on him as hard as he could. He was so close. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

"Mm'ah, right fucking there! I'm gonna cum soon”

Frank let go of Gerard's hip and pushed him down onto the floor of the limo between the seats. He moved behind Gerard and pushed back in. He set a relentless pace as he fucked him fast and hard like Gerard wanted.

"Fuck, so good Gee, so fucking tight! Gonna make you cum without even touching you. Come on baby, that’s it, oh I can feel it!”

That was it for Gerard. He mashed his face in to the ground and arched his back.

"A-ah! Ungh, God!" 

He came hard and his cum splashed all over the floor of the limo.

"Ah fuck!"

Gerard heaved and attempted to push himself up on his elbows, but he failed miserably and collapsed on the floor. Frank felt Gerard's muscles clench around his cock as he came and it set Frank off. He pushed Gerard into the floor as he came so hard that he shook.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

"That's it, that's it, sweetie." 

He was still leaking and he could feel Frank's mess inside of him now.

"Shit, wow, fuck."

Frank lay there trying to catch his breath. He tried to push off of Gerard, but his legs felt like lead weights. Instead he moved Gerard till he was face up again and he kissed him. Gerard smiled against it and moved his hand to the back of Frank’s neck.

"That was amazing. You were incredible."

Gerard whispered against his husband’s lips.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You were pretty fucking amazing yourself."

Frank reached into the chest and pulled out some napkins he dipped them into the water and carefully cleaned Gerard off and then himself. Then he found Gerard's panties and helped him put them back on. He pulled Gerard back onto the seat and snuggled him into his chest. The intercom cracked over their heads.

"Excuse me Sir, but it seems we have hit a bit of traffic. I donna' think it will affect your flight, but we may be a little while. I hope you can find something to occupy your time with."

Gerard laughed under his breath and snuggled against his husband.

"Well then, shall we go for round two?"

"Fuck yeah."


	6. Before The Dinner Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard return home from Paris and settle into married life...sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING SHIT PEOPLE! YOU BETTER BE FUCKING GRATEFUL! 19,000+ WORDS! @~@
> 
> Okay, I'm breathing again. So yeah, _***Digdeepenough***_ and I out did ourselves...again, and beat our record of 13,000+ words in a single chapter to this, 19,000+ words! Needless to say that we are officially insane and we even crashed poor _***Trixgrl's***_ software with it! I felt so guilty man, you have no idea. @~@
> 
> That being said onto the chapter. ^-^
> 
> Flashback City would be a good name for this chapter. Both men have their share of flashbacks from their stay in Paris. The chapter joins them on the last night of their honeymoon before they return home. Gerard is nervous to meet the kids and it turns out to be the right emotion. His meeting with the kids goes...interesting. There is also a chance for Frank to come to Gerard's rescue and for Gerard to shine and show that he can stand up for himself too. ^-^
> 
> We are going to introduce something new too. Starting this chapter and for most of the fic we will be jumping large gaps of time. When this happens there will be a Time Stamp warning as well as a paragraph in **Bold** to explain background of the time past. This way we can get closer to the goal of the fic, which we hole you guys will figure out eventually. ^0^
> 
> All right, enough yapping, please enjoy our monster gift to you and let us know what you think. ^-^

_***Gerard***_

At dinner Gerard was unusually quiet. He barely touched his food. He kept thinking about the kids. It was their last night in Paris and he knew as soon as they got home he'd have to introduce himself and hope for the best. He really hoped they weren't spoiled brats. Their father was rich and successful and usually children brought up in that kind of atmosphere scared the shit out of him. That's what his first husband’s son was, a spoiled, scary, and sadistic animal. Gerard recalled Frank saying he had a son, too... a teenage son. That was nerve wrecking. He saw that Frank was watching him with worried eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Gerard looked up abruptly and gnawed down on his bottom lip. 

"Nothing... j-just, uh, it's our last night here. Tomorrow we go home and I'm a little nervous about meeting the kids."

Frank flashed a sincere smile at him.

"Aw, don't be nervous. They're good kids...mmmm most of the time."

Frank laughed, leaning over the table and pushed Gerard's fringe behind his ears. Gerard sighed and nodded against Frank touch.

"Okay, well what if they don't like me?"

Frank sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t see why they would not, they are pretty much copies of me, right down to the foul language.”

Frank laughed and that eased Gerard's nerves. Just like Frank? Okay, so that meant they would like him, right? Frank liked him. Frank tucked his hand under Gerard's chin and lifted his head up gently.

”Hey, it will be alright trust me, I promise. Now open wide."

He smiled scooping up some of his cheesecake with his fork and brought it to Gerard's mouth. Gerard giggled and opened his mouth to the cake and smiled when he took the bite. Frank grinned and leaned in to kiss the tip of Gerard's nose. He whispered over Gerard’s lips. 

"Chin up, it really will be fine.”

_***Frank***_

”Fuck fuck fuck, you’re kidding right?!"

”No man, what did you expect Frank!? You went off and got married and did not have them at the wedding or fucking tell them in advance! They flipped out! Kat broke her phone _again_ and Kody, shit I hope you were not attached to any of your plants."

”Man, I just spent last night’s dinner calming Gerard down about meeting them tomorrow. *groan* This is going to be a disaster.”

”I still have another day with them so I will try and talk sense into them.”

”Hey Ray man, thanks I owe you big time for this.”

”Yeah you do, alright the time change is shit here, so I will catch you later.”

”Bye Ray.”

Frank hung up the phone, he was so fucked. Gerard was in the bathroom getting ready for the surprise that he had for him, their last day. This past week had been amazing. He got to know a side of Gerard he is sure that none of his husbands ever knew. From what he understood they just wanted him to bend over whenever they wanted him to, which was not a super bad thing he found out.

_”Fuck Gee, how are you still this tight?”_

_”Lots of practice, and muscle exercises.”_

_”Well whatever this shit is keep it up, oh God, I am not gonna last again.”_

_”Hey *pant* four in a row is pretty *uh ah ah* impressive to me, oh God right there please Frankie, ah fuck me!”_

_”Your wish *moan* is my command, ah fuck, Princess.”_

_Frank continued to fuck Gerard bent over the love seat in their hotel suite. This was the fourth time today and Gerard could not get enough. Anytime he bent over he would smirk and wiggle his ass and Frank would drop whatever he was doing and well, start doing Gerard. They had not left the room all day. They had dinner reservations in an hour and fuck if Gerard did not look good getting ready in the bedroom. That is how he ended up with his cocktail dress shifted over his hips and another pair of panties shredded. Frank was thinking about just buying Gerard his own Fredrick’s of Hollywood store. At that point he lost all train of thought as Gerard clamped down tightly on his cock as he came all over the back of the poor used piece of furniture. Frank came so hard after that they had moved the love seat a good foot from its original point of origin. Afterward Frank locked himself in the bathroom till Gerard was dressed._

”All ready Frankie.”

Frank was brought out of his X-rated memory by Gerard emerging from the bathroom. He looked good dressed in dark green jean skirt and a gauzy light mocha colored blouse. Frank went to the closet and grabbed the white leather trench coat that he bought the other day for him when Gerard said he was chilled. Their bags were packed and ready to go. While they were out they would be loaded in the limo ready for the trip to the private airport. Gerard was still in shock that Frank had his own jet. He really thought that Frank would put up with waiting for security to take their sweet ass time and feel up his wife checking for dangerous weapons. He could have told them that Gerard himself was a dangerous weapon. He chuckled at that thought.

”Something funny?”

Frank shook his head and opened the trench for Gerard to place his arms in the sleeves.

”Thank you Frankie.”

”Ready for your surprise baby?”

”Mmmm hmmm.”

Frank held the door for him and then they linked arms to leave the hotel for the last time.

_***Gerard***_

Breathtaking. If he had to use one word to describe autumn while strolling in a park in Paris, it was breathtaking. It was Frank's idea and Gerard was shocked that he'd picked a location so mediocre. He was a big shot and Gerard knew he liked fancy places, expensive things, and fine dining. A park was the last place he'd expected his husband to take him. But he had to admit it was perfect for the two newlyweds and simply…breathtaking. The orange and reddish leaves crunched under their boots while Gerard and Frank walked with their arms linked together. They walked around for ten minutes, kissing at least every two minutes. When they sat down at one of the many park benches Frank turned to Gerard.

"Wait here just a second, baby. I'll be right back. I've got a surprise for you."

Once he received a nod from his wife he jogged off in to the opposite direction. Gerard sat there wondering what Frank was going to surprise him with. Knowing Frank it was probably jewelry or something equally as expensive. Frank soon came back with his arms behind his back.

"Ok, so I know it's not a big deal, but..."

Frank pulled his arms out and stuck a grande latte out to Gerard. If Gerard was an animated character, he would have had hearts for eyes right now.

"Coffee!" 

Gerard beamed, as he took it from Frank he took a whiff.

"Pumpkin spice!"

Frank grinned, taking a seat back next to Gerard on the bench, holding his own coffee in his hand.

"Yeah, in your bio it said you had a weird obsession over coffee and pumpkin spice was number one of your favorite flavors."

”I can’t believe you remembered that. No ever did before.”

”Well baby, I am not no one.”

They sat in silence, cuddled against one another, drinking their coffee as they enjoyed the crisp weather. For Gerard, this moment was the best. He wanted to cry. At that moment, Frank was the one that was…breathtaking.

_***Frank***_

Frank helped Gerard into the limo. They cuddled together and Frank thought about the amazing week they had shared. Sure he missed his kids and was happy to be heading home, but he did have a fear that Gerard would be different and revert to his old ways again when they got back. He was surprised when Gerard let Frank go through all the luggage to prove to him that he really wanted to get clean this time. He showed Frank all his hidden spots that he usually stashed something. Frank loved him even more after that. He knew the journey to getting clean was not going to be easy. He had Pete and at the time Greta on his side, but poor Gerard seem to never have anyone. Even Spencer seemed to be at too far a distance to help him, or his husband did not want him to get any help. Gerard sighed next to him and he held him closer. He kissed the top of his head and smiled. Things were going to be alright.

_***Gerard***_

_Frank and Gerard enter the plane and as soon as Gerard gets into his seat he reclines back and closes his eyes. His mind drifted to his time in Paris and he felt content, exhausted, but still very content. The walk in the park wore him out. Frank proved to be his best husband yet. He didn't hit him, or yell at him or make him do stuff he didn't want to. Sure it had only been a week now, but Frank seemed different. Gerard just felt so safe around Frank. He was kind, sweet, caring, and he proved that he actually cares. He wanted Gerard to fight his urges and not give in. Frank sure as hell didn't want to see his wife spiral into a black abyss. Frank didn't make him feel like a lost cause. Frank actually made Gerard feel like he was strong. He made Gerard want to give up cocaine and other vices, and just be better for him. Gerard didn't want to do drugs when Frank was around or anytime for that matter. He didn't want to let Frank down. Just like Spencer, Frank was cheering for him. In the club, they had gone to, Frank believed Gerard when he said he hadn't done any drugs. He looked into Gerard's eyes and he saw that Gerard was telling the truth. Unlike Gerard's past husbands, knowing them, they would have used the excuse to beat him and then fuck him senseless. But Frank didn't. Once again proving that he was different. As he left reality for the dream world Gerard delve deeper into the memory. As he drifted off he could hear and feel the pulse of the music at the club still beating in his heart._

_The club was crowded with bodies pushing against each other trying to get to the bar or the stage. Frank admitted to Gerard that he missed this. Back when it was about trying to recruit bands when he was not who he was today. Now they beg him instead of the opposite. As Frank told Gerard this he pushed his way to the bar gripping Gerard's wrist tight so he did not lose his wife in the sea of onlookers. While he waited for the two bottles of water he asked for Gerard stared at the crowd. Frank had gotten the water bottles and tapping Gerard on the shoulder and handed him one._

_"How are you holding up Gee?"_

_Gerard snapped out of his deep thought and turned his attention to his husband._

_"I'm fine it’s just the last time I was in a place like this I was with M. right after my fourth divorce."_

_"Took you there to unwind huh?"_

_Gerard paused and looked at the liquor display on the wall behind the bartenders._

_”Uh…y-yeah."_

_Frank followed Gerard's gaze and sighed._

_"Come on Gee, wait till the band starts up, you won't even be thinking about that stuff. Have you ever listened to any Ska before?"_

_Gerard averted his attention back to Frank and turned his back to the bar in favor of looking at the stage. He didn't realize he was staring so hungrily at the bottles._

_"No... "_

_"Well I promise you that you are in for a treat. This music is loud, in your face, unapologetic, and the fucking horns alone could make you cream your pants when they are played right."_

_Gerard blushed when Frank wiggled his eye brows on that last statement._

_"Looking forward to the experience."_

_"Come on I'll take you to meet the band real quick before the show starts."_

_Frank begins to lead Gerard away from the temptation of the bar filled with spirits and pulls him through the crowd till they get to the side of the stage. He sees one of the members of the band talking to the sound guy. He introduces Gerard and Gerard smiles shyly. Frank and the guy start talking about some technical stuff that Gerard does not understand when another band member comes over. He whispers something into the guy's ear and he says something to Frank. Frank nods his head and turns to Gerard._

_"Wait here Gee, I will be right back."_

_"Gerard was anxious now. He hated the idea of being left alone, but a quick kiss on the cheek from Frank and he was gone. Gerard made his way to a table in the corner and sat down. He sipped his water and waited taking in the vibe of the place_

_"Hey there honey, what's a sweet thing like you hanging around all alone for?”_

_Gerard looked at the young man who was blatantly speaking to him and frowned. He looked like a typical scene kid. Acting older than he really was. He probably did not realize how old Gerard was. He got that a lot._

_"I'm not alone. My husband's coming back."_

_"Sure Honey, you keep telling yourself that."_

_As Gerard sighed he crossed his arms over his chest protectively, he gives the guy the cold shoulder. The guy shrugged him off and leans on the table. He pulls a cigarette case out of his pocket that is black and sleek looking with initials etched into it along with a dragon. He flips it open and Gerard can see an array of pills on one side, in a particular order it looks like, along with tabs of paper and a few joints on the other. The guy sees Gerard looking and smiles at him. He picks out the first pill, a small round blue one, and pops it in his mouth taking a long swig of beer to wash it down. He left the case on the table and Gerard looked at it licking his lips unconsciously._

_"Y-You really need to leave now.”_

_The guy just smirks at him and Gerard realized that he saw his reaction to the drugs._

_"Whatever Honey, I ain’t bothering you, I'm just here to enjoy the show."_

_"If my husband sees you, you’re not going to be enjoying anything."_

_The guy takes another long pull of his beer. This one finished the bottle. He wipes his arm across his mouth and lets out a satisfied sound._

_"Oh I think I could handle him Honey. I also think that I could handle you too."_

_Gerard glared at the young man and shook his head in disgust._

_"No...you really couldn’t."_

_He moved his chair further away from the guy. The guy smirks and then signals a waitress. She sees him and instead of coming right over she goes straight to the bar and grabs a bottle and a glass. She works her way over to the guy and Gerard ._

_"Hey there hot stuff, here you go your usual."_

_The waitress drops off another bottle of beer and a shot of something green in the glass. The guy winks at the waitress and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a ten and shoves it inside her bra, which is almost completely out of the shirt she is wearing._

_"Thanks doll face, here buy yourself something nice and think of me while you are using it."_

_”Marc!”_

_The waitress giggles and Marc arches his eyebrows at her. As she turns away he slaps her on the ass. He turns back to Gerard and winks at him. Marc goes back into the pill case and pulls out a red pill, He knocks it back with the shot of green liquid. He can tell it burned going down and he was envious. He could just keep ignoring Marc until he got bored and decided to harass someone else hopefully, but it didn't seem like that was happening any time soon._

_""You're from Jersey aren't you Honey? I can tell from the accent. Watcha doin' all the way here in Paris?"_

_Gerard stared at the guy, man he was good with the lines for a sleaze bag._

_"My husband and I are on our honeymoon."_

_He kept mentioning Frank hoping that it would scare him off. That wasn't working. If anything the guy was more determined to talk to him._

_”Honeymoon huh? Well Honey if I were him, I would not have let you leave the room."_

_Another dip in the case and this time a yellow pill is chosen. He slides it into his mouth and starts on the beer._

_“Well if you _must_ know, we did hardly leave the room.”_

_Gerard knew it was not smart to feed into the guy, but he was at the point where he was just buying time till Frank returned. Frank really needed to come save him. This small talk was dangerous, and the drugs displayed in front of him were even more dangerous. It wasn't worth Frank being mad at him though so he kept those thoughts to himself._

_”Marc my man, got any party favors?”_

_”Hey baby, you know I am always up for a party.”_

_”Cool cool, so I'll take three bags.”_

_Gerard could not believe this guy was selling in the middle of the club. No one seems to notice him either. He handed out bags of pills to people and they in turn handed him a few bills. After the people leave, he starts to count money and wrap it with a rubber band till the roll is a decent size. He turns his attention back to the black case._

_"Let’s see, blue, red, yellow, and now green."_

_Marc pulls a green pill out and downs the rest of his beer. Once again the same waitress is called over and the drink exchange begins again. This time he slips a twenty into the visible garter on her leg. He snaps it and makes her squeal. When she leaves he turns his attention back to Gerard._

_"Nothing like a good high, am I right?"_

_”I suppose, if you do that stuff.”_

_”Honey, you are about as transparent as glass. I can see you eying my party favors. I know you want something and I have just the thing to chill you out and make you feel real good.”_

_Marc goes into his pocket and pulls out a little baggie held closed with a twist tie and that is when Gerard swallows and takes notice. Marc pulls a small spoon out of the black case and dips it into the powder. He lifts it to his nostril and quickly breathes in. Like a flash it is gone, up his nose._

_”I say Goddamn, that shit is good.”_

_"G-go. P-P-Please go."_

_Gerard turned his back to the man. He really couldn't do it. Frank would find out. Frank would be able to tell. He wanted to so badly though, so fucking badly. Marc looked up and saw a bead of sweat running down Gerard's neck as he spoke. He smirked and Gerard knew he had him._

_"Gee, I am being awfully rude here aren't I?_

_Marc dipped the spoon back in and offered it to Gerard._

_"Would you like some? I don’t mind sharing with a pretty boy like you, no charge.”_

_Gerard gazed at it and licked his lips._

_"I can't."_

_Marc moved up closer to Gerard. He slowly snaked an arm around his waist and at the same time lifted the spoon holding the white powder closer to Gerard’s face. Gerard tensed up._

_"Mmmm, sure you can, one little snort won’t hurt, your _husband_ does not have to ever know.”_

_Frank would have a heart attack. He would kill Gerard, but Gerard was having trouble now controlling himself. It was like he was going under a spell. He was caving in. Marc moved his arm further so that his fingers were now on Gerard's hip. He lightly brushed over the hip bone playfully, but with possessiveness. He held the spoon in front of Gerard and Gerard began to lower his face to it._

_"Come on Honey, you know you want it. It would make you feel so good. We could get out of here, go someplace quiet. I have more where this came from. We could play a game maybe, you like games don’t you? I bet you are very good at them.”_

_Gerard's mouth was open agape as he stared down at the powder. He was leaning in for it, waiting and wanting the young man to give it to him. He pulled Gerard into him so that Gerard could feel his body heat. Gerard was whimpering now as he moved closer to the spoon._

_"That's it Honey, just a little bit further and you can experience heaven."_

_"M-My husband..."_

_The guys hand left his hip and traveled down to his ass. He pushed Gerard over just a bit more. He was so close now that just breathing would bring the powder up to him. Gerard was talking barely above a whisper now._

_"Frank... he's going to be so fucking pissed.”_

_"What Little Frankie won’t know won’t hurt him or us right baby?”_

_Gerard blinked when he heard Marc use one of Frank’s pet names for him. The one he used mostly on the whole trip. This caused him to snap out of it and come back up. What the fuck was he doing? Marc saw him stand up again and patted his ass to get him to bend over once more._

_"What's a matter baby?"_

_Gerard cringed and shoved the man’s hand off of him._

_"What the fuck is your problem bitch?!"_

_”Don’t fucking call me baby!”_

_Marc dropped the spoon on the table and the powder scattered_

_”Shit, my stuff!”_

_Gerard stiffened and looked at the powder spilled on the table. If this guy was as bad as him when it came to drugs then he was about to throw a fit. The guy grabs Gerard by the shirt and pulls him into his face. His breath reeks of the beers he was drinking and just something rank. He has white powder under his nose which up close looks red and cracked. Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and let out a small yelp._

_"You are going to pay for that shit! I do **not** waste product on whores like you!"_

_"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY WIFE!"_

_”Oh shit.”_

_Frank came in like a freight train. He pulled Gerard out of Marc’s grasp and then got into his face. Frank may have been small in stature, but he had a looming presence. The whole fucking club just shut down and everyone stared at the spectacle in the center of the room._

_"What the fuck were you doing with my wife!?"_

_"Hey man, he was wasting my shit!"_

_Frank looked down at the table and saw the cocaine. He looked over at Gerard._

_"Gerard?"_

_Gerard stammered backing away from both men, but mostly Frank._

_”I didn’t do anything Frankie, I kept telling him to leave me alone."_

_"Bullshit, you know you fucking wanted it! You were practically fucking the table trying to get it up your nose!"_

_"He was pressuring me, Frankie. He was pushing me toward it!”_

_"Oh yeah right! You were watching me with your fucking tongue hanging out the whole time."_

_Gerard wrapped his arms around himself and began shaking._

_"F-Frank. I didn't take anything! I didn't! I swear!"_

_"You lying fucking cunt!"_

_Gerard cringed at that word. Bert called him that so many times. Now he really **did** want a line. He wanted to snort the whole fucking bag! he couldn't handle this sober._

_”That’s it!”_

_Frank hauled back and punched the guy in the face hard enough that he flew across the fucking room! He pushed the tables over and stalked after him. He grabbed the guy by the shirt and just started to pummel the shit out of him._

_"KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF MY FUCKING PROPERTY OR I WILL FUCKING END YOU!"_

_Frank slammed Marc’s head into the concrete floor several times. When he was done the guy was a bloody mess and barely breathing. Gerard watched in fear and backed up till he was against the wall. Frank wiped his hands on his pants and turned around to face Gerard. He stalks over to him and pushed him into the wall so he could not escape._

_"Did you fucking take anything?! Answer me now Gerard, did you!?"_

_Gerard shrieked and cowered._

_"N-No! I didn't! I swear!"_

_Frank looked at Gerard and stared into his eyes. He searched for any kind of deceit, but only saw fear and regret, that was all Gerard had to show him. He reached up and with his blood stained hand touched Gerard's face gently._

_"Okay Gee, I believe you."_

_***Frank***_

Gerard jolted awake with a yelp. He looked around, shaking. He was drenched in sweat and freezing.

"Baby? Gee?, Are you alright?"

Frank unbuckled himself and went over to Gerard. He looked horrible and Frank wondered if this was part of withdrawal that he knew Gerard would start to go through soon.

"What's wrong?"

Gerard shook his head and pulled Frank against him and continued to shake.

"I... I..."

He stammered, palming his hand against Frank's shoulder. He couldn't form a proper sentence right now. He was so shaken. Frank held Gerard to his chest. He caressed the timid man and carded his fingers through his hair which was dripping with sweat. Frank frowned at this.

"Hang on baby, I will be right back."

Frank could see that Gerard was dehydrated. The caffeine, from the latte probably did not help. He grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and a granola bar. He also picked up a small towel and carried it back to his beloved. He carefully mopped Gerard’s brow and could not help noticing that the blouse he was wearing was soaked through too.

"Here baby, drink the water and eat this. It should make you feel better.”

Gerard quickly took the water from his husband’s hands and chugged as much as he could. He finished half the bottle and took a deep breath. Frank had this worried look in his eyes and Gerard just stared at him, breathing hard.

"I feel better, t-thanks Frankie."

"So you want to talk about it?"

Frank had concern in his eyes. He wanted his wife to understand that he knew what he was going through. Gerard sighed and shrugged. This was becoming a usual answer that Frank was recognizing more and more.

"I'm... I just had a bad dream."

”It happens now and then, hopefully it will happen less now that we are together.”

”No, I’m sure it that will happen too.”

Gerard seemed to feel better. He really did. He was happy to see Frank in front of him. He smiled genuinely and it made Frank’s heart glow.

"Well okay, if you are really sure. We are only about a quarter of the way home so if you want to sleep more you can or did you want something else to eat?"

"I think I'm just gonna' go back to sleep, I’m still kind of tired..."

Gerard croaked, his eyes were already threatening to close. He yawned, resting back into his seat after handing Frank his water bottle. Frank smiled and grabbed a blanket, he tucked Gerard in and kissed him lightly on the lips. He watched Gerard settle in. Once he was satisfied he headed back to his seat. He still wanted to keep an eye on him though just in case anything more happened. He pulled out his iPad and hung his leg over the side of the seat propping his back against the plane. This way he could get some work done and still look up and see his wife.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard's breath shallowed and his eyes slipped closed, he was back in dream world. This time his memory/dream was a lot more pleasant. It picked up where the last one left off, but now he was in the dressing room of the band.

_Frank walked Gerard into the back of the club where the dressing rooms were. He settled him on a couch and went to the bathroom to wash up. One of the band members came over and handed Gerard a bottle of water._

_"Hey man, you cool? Like we got yours and Frankie's back always."_

_Gerard wiped his face with the back of his hand and nodded._

_"Thanks... I appreciate it."_

_Gerard looked at the back of his hand and saw blood. The guy noticed Gerard starting to panic._

_"Here, take my towel."_

_"I should probably wash my face first, r-right?"_

_The guy leans over and wipes the towel along Gerard’s cheek and jaw._

_"Nah, it isn’t much , I got it for ya. For what it's worth that guy has been fucking up our shows for months now. He sells shit to the kids and its usually laced. It's actually really good you didn’t take anything of his. Frankie did the world a favor in taking him out for a while."_

_”Really.”_

_This information did not surprise Gerard. He seemed that kind of asshole._

_"Yeah, just chill back here for a while, we got a set to do. Got keep the kids happy right?"_

_"Yeah, but still I am sorry about everything though. It got a little out of hand."_

_Gerard apologized, frowning. He was so embarrassed. He should have handled that guy on his own. He was going soft again already._

_"Nah, no worries and no need to apologize, like I said you and Frankie did the world a favor. Frankie should be back soon, just drink the water and chill. There is some food in the fridge if you want."_

_The guy left to join his band, but stopped at the door._

_"Hey, for what it's worth ta ya, Frankie was right."_

_"H-huh?"_

_"Oh he said he was the luckiest bastard in the world to find the perfect package. We all thought he was bragging, but I have to say, damn baby!"_

_Gerard blushed and the guy laughed good naturedly. He waved goodbye and closed the door. Gerard was alone now to reflect on what happened. He really should have been smarter about the whole thing. He cursed himself for not thinking better of the situation. Well it was over now. Gerard took a swig from his bottle of water._

_*Knock knock knock*_

_"Come in."_

_"Gee?"_

_Frank walks in shirtless. His hair is wet and he whole upper body has been scrubbed so that it was free of any blood. He carried the ruined shirt with him and held it up to the mirror before tossing it in the trash._

_"Fuck man, that was one of my best shirts too."_

_"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."_

_"It's not your fault Gee, i should not have left you alone that long. Man who would have thought a sleaze ball like that would be here in fucking Paris!"_

_Frank walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He twisted the top and downed half of it in one gulp. He made a satisfied groan as he brought the bottle back down against his bare chest. The beads of water dripped down and landed inside his waistband._

_Gerard coughed and looked over Frank’s body._

_"They're all over the world. You can't really avoid it, but did you know he was from Jersey too?”_

_”Yeah? Well fuckwads like that need to learn to not touch. If he’s from Jersey than he should have really known better.”_

_Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip and continued to scan his husband's body._

_"Y-Yeah."_

_Frank kept talking out loud oblivious to the hunger that was setting into Gerard’s eyes._

_"I mean seriously what was he thinking? You said that you told him you were here with me right? Was he fucking deaf or something?"_

_Frank finished the water and perched up on the makeup counter. He kept one foot on the ground and let the other swung freely as he leaned on it. He shook out his hair and stretched to try and loosen the muscles in his back._

_"Man, I cannot wait to get back to the hotel. I could use a good hot shower."_

_Gerard shifted and laid his hands covering his lap. He was suddenly hard just from Frank shirtless and he was aware that he was being creepily quiet. He felt like such a perv, which was stupid because this was his husband! Still looking at Frank, studying his ink, it was like he belonged in the museums that they had visited. Frank was a work of art. He was one of a kind._

_"Hey Gee, you alright?"_

_Frank hopped down from the counter and walked over to Gerard. He knelt down in front of him and placed his hand on his knee, rubbing it lightly._

_"I didn’t scare you did I? Well fuck that was a stupid question, of course I did bI wasn't mad at you, I promise I wasn't, I would never hit you, you know that right?"_

_"I... I know."_

_Frank sat up on his knees and moved closer to Gerard. Gerard fiddled with his fingers and blinked down at Frank._

_"I love you baby, I would never want you to be afraid of me. I will admit that I have a hell of a temper, Italian you know, but I would never use it against you."_

_"I'm not afraid of you... I just, I'm used to being hit. I was just sort of expecting it."_

_Frank gently picked up Gerard‘s left hand and played with his rings._

_"I don't want you to expect anything, but kisses from me."_

_Gerard smiled at that and let out a stifled laugh._

_"Yeah, I know it's corny, but you bring that out in me Gee. I want to take such good care of you and make up for the last eighteen years of your life being shit. I want to erase it and everything you have been through until it is nothing but a faded memory."_

_"I wish for that too."_

_"I promise you baby, we are going to make so many good memories that the bad ones will not even compare."_

_Frank moved his hand from Gerard's knee to his thigh. He rubbed the denim lightly in lazy circles. Gerard whispered to Frank as he reached out and ran his fingers through Frank’s hair._

_"Yeah? How 'bout making one now?"_

_Gerard continued to sensually massage Frank's scalp with a smirk on his face. He couldn't help himself. He was literally suffocating in his jeans. He hoped Frank wasn't too mad, but sex would be good for him. It would help him unwind and release some tension._

_Frank smirked back at Gerard. He pushed his way between his legs and worked his arms around his waist. He leaned in closer for a kiss._

_"I think we can make that happen."_

_Gerard snaked his arms over Frank’s shoulders and buried his hands in the back of Frank's head, tugging on the damp strands of his hair. Frank raked his fingers down Gerard's back and grabbing his ass and reversed their positions. He pulled Gerard into his lap and pushed up so he could feel how hard Frank was already._

_"Mmmm baby look what you do to me, driving me crazy with that gorgeous body of yours._

_Gerard purred in to Frank’s ear._

_"I was hard first. You started it."_

_Frank held his hand against his check in a mock gasp. This made Gerard giggle._

_"Me? What could I have done?"_

_Frank moved to mouth at Gerard's collar bone and nip lightly at it. He sucked lightly on the skin and then licked his way back up to Gerard's ear where he whispered hotly into it._

_"Besides, I am not the one wearing the tight fucking jeans like a second skin Mrs. Iero."_

_Gerard gasped and tugged on Frank’s hair harder._

_"Your body, your fucking perfect body with its perfect ink did it."_

_"Nah uh, you’re the one with the perfect body and right now I really want to feel it pressed against me."_

_Gerard pushed his hips up and unleashed the death grip he had on his husband's hair. Frank began unbuttoning Gerard's shirt till he was able to push it off his shoulders. He then leaned in and ran his tongue over the newly exposed skin._

_"Mmmm Gee, you taste so good."_

_Gerard moaned, tipping his head back, exposing his pale throat. Frank pulled Gerard in tighter and clamped down hard on Gerard's neck. He sucked hard as he reached down and slipped a hand in the back of Gerard's tight jeans and grabbed his bare ass._

_"Do you have an aversion to underwear if it is not panties?"_

_Gerard groaned, licking his lips._

_"Oh god! Y-yeah... kind of, but I’m not…"_

_Frank ran his fingers along the flesh and then encountered the simple string. He pulled on it and snapped it against Gerard's skin. He pulled away from his neck and looked at him with a slight smile grazing his lips._

_"Gerard...is that a thong I feel?"_

_Gerard shrieked and tipped his head forward and smirked. He teased, kissing along Frank's jaw._

_"Maybe..."_

_"Oh this I have to see, strip for me baby. Show me everything."_

_Gerard shifted off of Frank’s lap and stood up. He could feel the vibrations from the horn on the stage. He was pretty sure that they were safe from the band barging in on them. He opened up his jeans and pulled them down until he was able to get his pants just past his thighs._

_"I... I'm gonna' need help the rest of the way."_

_He sat on the sofa and turned to Frank. He'd started to kick his shoes off and then lifted his legs up daintily. Frank grabbed the tight material and peeled them the rest of the way off, dropping them on the floor._

_"It's your fault for wearing such tight pants in the first place."_

_He stopped and looked down at his wife. The thong was a shocking hue of blue with a ribbon woven in at the top. it was something that would suit a woman, but on Gerard it just looked right. Not to mention his cock was peeking over the top of it. Frank could not help to chuckle and reach out and rub his thumb over the exposed head._

_"Playin' hide and seek are we?"_

_Gerard moaned and pushed himself against Frank’s hand._

_"Frankie…uh.”_

_Frank smirked and pushed his hand further into the thong. He grabbed the shaft and slid back up to the top a few times._

_"Mmmm, something wrong Gee? Cat got your tongue...oh wait that's me."_

_Frank pushed his thigh against Gerard's cock as he leaned in and covered his mouth with his again. He pushed his way in and ran his tongue over Gerard's lower lip nipping on it lightly. He ran his other hand over Gerard's hip and pressed in with his fingertips. Gerard's eyes closed and his body melted against Frank’s. He wanted more. He needed more. He broke the kiss and stared in to Frank’s eyes. Frank read Gerard's pleading look, and he brought his fingers up to Gerard's mouth._

_"Suck on them for me baby, get them nice and wet."_

_Gerard eagerly took Frank's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them obscenely. He moaned around them as he continues to stare into Frank’s eyes. Frank began to thrust his fingers in and out of Gerard's mouth as he fucked him with them. He felt Gerard run his tongue over each finger separately and then all together like her was working three cocks at once._

_"Jesus Gee, your fucking mouth! I cannot wait to get those lips wrapped around my cock, but that wait, right now I really need to get in that perfect tight ass of yours."_

_Frank pulled his fingers out and watched as a string of saliva stayed attached to Gerard's lips. It was one of the dirtiest things that he had seen Gerard do. He took his hand off of Gerard's hip and used it to pull the thong to the side. Knowing that Gerard could handle it he pushed two fingers inside of him at once. Gerard's mouth hung open and his brows furrowed together. His eyes were locked on to Frank’s face as he pushed himself on his digits. Gerard’s voice was raspy as it broke out sounds of pleasure._

_"Oh, ah. Oh. Oh fuck yes!"_

_He snaked his hand down to wrap around Frank's wrist while his other hand circled his own cock._

_"Oh fuck yeah baby, look at you, sucking my fingers inside, so deep inside. You want more?"_

_Frank pulled his fingers back and then pushed in a third one. He saw Gerard arch his back and he looked like a beautiful instrument ready to burst in half._

_"Fuck this!"_

_Frank pulled his fingers out and ripped open his pants, He tore the thong off of Gerard and lining up with his opening pushed right in till he had completely filled Gerard with his cock down to his balls."_

_"Ah fuck Gee, this is fucking perfect, you are fucking perfect."_

_Gerard was in so much pleasure. Frank was already hitting his spot and he knew he wasn't going to last very long. The foreplay did it for him. He was about to burst._

_"So good Gee, feel so fucking good, I I, just have to..."_

_Without warning Frank pulled out of Gerard and jerking himself off, spraying his cum all over Gerard’s thighs and chest. He shook all over till he slumped forward and took Gerard into his mouth. Gerard was taken by surprise. He watched Frank take all of him and just from that he came. He warned his husband with a sharp intake of breath and then a shudder. Frank felt Gerard seize and his whole body convulse. He was kind of proud that he could get Gerard off that quickly, but he wondered what it would be like to make him wait. Bring him to the brink and then back down again. Frank kind of had a thing for orgasm denial, but he would wait before he introduced his wife to anymore kinks. Right now he was just enjoying the sensation of him pulsing into his mouth. Frank stayed on his cock until he was completely spent. He pulled off and looked at Gerard. His cock hung limp between his legs and he was covered in cum. he looked so fucking good that without thinking Frank reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone._

_"Smile baby."_

_"Noooo!"_

_Gerard was giggling as he kept trying to reach to grab Frank’s phone. Frank blocks him playfully._

_"Ah ah ah, no touching."_

_The flash went off and Frank looks at the picture he turns it and shows it to Gerard. Gerard looks debauched and his smile is just...well perfect. Once again Frank does not understand why anyone would ever hurt a creature like him. He pulls Gerard to him again and hugs him tightly._

_"So is this a good memory for you to replace the one with that fuck wad in it?"_

_Gerard buried his face against Franks shoulder and smiled._

_"Yeah... definitely."_

_***Frank and Gerard***_

The noises that Gerard was making were beyond driving Frank crazy. He knew that Gerard was dreaming about something sexual. He hoped it was about them, but he did not want to be that guy. Still the faces alone were getting him hard. The perfect round O of his lips he could slide his cock right into if he wanted to. It would be so easy to use him like his other husband’s did. Frank was not a user though, and he would not bring himself down to that level. It could not hurt to wake him up though right? No, he was fighting withdrawal and it would not be right. Frank tried to go back to his email, but an obscene moan left Gerard’s mouth and he actually bucked up into the air.

"Fuck it, that's it."

Frank is hard enough to break stone. He gets up out of his seat and moves over to where Gerard is. He reclines the seat a little more and slides one leg between Gerard's thighs. He leans over and licks a stripe up Gerard’s neck to his ear sucking lightly on the spot right below his ear that drives Gerard crazy.

"Mm'wha...?"

"Morning baby, were almost home you know?"

Gerard opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at his husband.

"Hey... Really? Wow."

"Mmhm, you slept a long time babe. Sounded like you were dreaming again. What was this one about?"

"Oh... just about... you know, us. Why were you listening to me?"

"Fuck, how could I not?"

Frank smirked and he leaned down to kiss Gerard. He pressed his lips to Gerard's and ran his tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. Gerard raked his fingers through Franks hair and opened his mouth to his tongue.

"Mmmm baby, I can’t get enough of how good you taste."

”You said that in my dream too.”

Frank pushed his way into Gerard's mouth. He licked and sucked on every part, trying to forever remind himself how Gerard tasted. He moved his hand down to Gerard's thigh and pushed his skirt up to get at his groin. Gerard's breath hitched and he gripped Frank's wrist. 

"F-Frankie, are we allowed to do this now?"

"Are we allowed? It's my fucking plane, my fucking money paying the pilot, no scratch that, our fucking money, our fucking plane, but you are my wife and right now I want to fuck you. Come on baby, time to join the mile high club. "

"Oh! Okay then..."

Gerard laughed as he pushed his hand against Frank's bulge and pulled down the zipper on his pants. Gerard looked over Frank's expression and saw pure lust. He wanted to make him feel good and Gerard knew that this moment would be another good memory he'll dream about another night. Frank shifted so that Gerard was now on top. He smirked as he watched Gerard slide to his knees and continue taking his cock out. Frank groaned as he watched this move.

"Oh baby please, I would love for you to go down on me right now."

Gerard gripped Frank’s shaft and worked his hand up and down teasingly, looking up at his husband with a little smirk on his face. Gerard giggled and flicked the tip of Frank's cock with his tongue.

"Yeah?" 

"Oh fuck yeah."

Frank looked down at Gerard on his knees with his slender fingers wrapped around his shaft. He looked so good. Frank smiled and lifted his foot and pushed it under Gerard's skirt. It was a good idea to take his shoes off earlier. He curled his toes and pushed against his cock, lightly nudging it. Gerard dipped his head down and took Frank to the back of his throat. He had a lot of practice so he didn't gag or choke. He closed up around his husband and slid back up slowly. He went back down and continued to do that until Frank bucked up and groaned obnoxiously.

"Fuck Gee, you are so fucking good at this, I just, why the fuck would anyone let you go?"

It was a strange thing to say, but its what popped into Frank's mind at that moment. All those idiots who had this amazing creature in their hearts and their beds and they just wasted the opportunity to be with him. Well it was a plus for Frank, but still. All thought filtered out of his brain as he felt the telltale signs. He was so close now. He stopped Gerard from going any further.

"Fuck Gee, get up here and ride me."

Gerard purred as he got on his feet and hiked his skirt up and then pulled down his panties. When they hit the ground he kicked them aside and climbed in to Frank’s lap. He whispered seductively in to Franks ear.

"You read my mind baby, but I'm leaving the skirt on..."

"Mmmm, now you’re reading my mind baby."

Frank gripped Gerard's hips and was surprised that he was trying to sink down without any prepping.

"Hang on baby, don't you need anything first?"

“ M’good, I-I-I just need you now... I need you inside me right now!"

He practically growled, attempting to sit on Franks cock again.

"Okay baby, just take it easy, I don’t want to hu… oh fuck!"

Frank's voice was cut off by Gerard sinking down all the way in one smooth move. Frank threw his head back at the same time Gerard did and yelled out. He gripped Gerard's hips tightly and willed him to move because he had no fucking voice. Gerard ground his hips down and snapped them back up. Frank's jaw was slack and his breathing was ragged as Gerard did that over and over again. Frank was now just trying to catch his breath, this was nothing like it was in the limo. There was nothing to block Gerard's legs this time. He had full use of them and he was levering them to push high up and drop down groaning out each time. Frank knew he was not going to last much longer if he did not take control of the situation. The next time Gerard pushed up almost to the tip he reached down and gripped his shaft and squeezed really hard. 

”Mmm, you like that baby? I…what are you doing?”

Gerard actually looked down to see why Frank’s hand was blocking him from moving on the shaft. 

"Yeah baby, but ya gotta slow down or I ain't gonna last. Give me a moment."

Frank kept Gerard in place and he continued to squeeze at the base of his cock till he calmed down and he felt his orgasm receding. When he was satisfied he let go of his cock.

”Personal cock ring huh?”

"Okay it's safe again. Fucking hell you are amazing though. No one gets me that close that fast, not even Pete could do that."

Gerard smirked at that and placed his hands on Frank’s shoulders.

"Really now? That's interesting. I feel special then."

Frank reached up and touched Gerard's face. He realized that what he said could be taken wrong by his new wife. He pulled him close so that he could look into his eyes.

"No baby, I mean it. You do not compare to anyone that I have had in my life. This past week has been amazing with you. I got to do things that I have always wanted to do that I did not have the right person to do with before. I have never been so grateful to have someone in my life and I am not just talking about the sex, which is the best fucking bonus ever."

Frank had stilled Gerard on him when he was talking. He could feel his cock twitching inside him the whole time. He wanted to move so badly, but this was more important than any physical feeling. This went straight to the heart and he wanted Gerard to realize that he was being sincere.

"Do you believe me Gerard?"

"Y-yeah, of course... I mean, yeah. I believe you, Frankie. I feel the same way."

Gerard shifted in Frank's lap and shuddered. That was his prostate. Gerard moaned, digging his nails into Frank's shoulders.

“Oh God Frankie, right there!”

Frank smirked, right now Gerard would believe anything after he hit on his spot perfectly. He would save the rest of the conversation for later. Right now he took control and moved his hips so that his head was hitting his prostate dead on every time.

"Like that Gee, you like that? Want more baby? Beg me, beg me for more. Show me you deserve it."

That brought Gerard over the edge. He lowered his head on to Frank’s shoulder and continued to moan out. He pushed down against Frank’s thrusts. It hit him hard. He hadn't expected himself to cum so soon.

"Fuck, Frankie. Frank, oh God... feels so—uhnnnn! Oh god... holy fuckkkk." 

He continued to move up and down Frank's lap until he was completely undone. Frank was surprised that Gerard came without being touched, but he did not have time to think about it. He grabbed Gerard by his hips and flipped them over till Gerard was against the seat again. He placed his arms on either side of Gerard and hooked his legs over his shoulders, basically began to do a pushup motion into him. The thrusts were lightning quick and just as fierce. He plunged into Gerard over and over again reveling in watching Gerard fall completely apart under his rough motions. Gerard stared at Frank's face. He was red and his mouth was slightly open. He was letting out these sexy grunting panting noises and Gerard could get hard from that all over again.

"Fuck Gee, feel so good I, fuck, yeha, oh , god, I'm gonna."

Frank growled as he leaned in and bit down on Gerard's calf hard as he came shaking violently all over. He let Gerard's legs fall off his shoulders and collapsed onto his wife’s chest. Gerard panted against his husband and rubbed his hand against his sweaty neck, massaging him there.

"My skirt is ruined."

He laughed, kissing Frank's cheek.

"Mmm sorry babe, I’ll buy you a fucking boutique to make up for it."

Frank mumbled into Gerard's shirt and why the fuck was he still wearing one? For no real reason Frank leaned up and ripped the blouse open. Gerard laughed and shrugged the blouse off.

"Wasn't my favorite anyway."

"Mmm, like your skin much better. Feels so soft, do you use anything?"

”I have this bath oil I like to soak in, keeps my skin nice and soft.”

”Mmmm, I like it, remind me to buy you more.”

Frank was laughing internally. Here he had a mind blowing orgasm, the same as Gerard he is sure, and they are lying there half naked talking like an old married couple. It just felt right though. Felt natural. He looked up at Gerard and reached up to caress his face again.

"We belong together you know that? It just feels so right. We are going to blow your fucking brother away with our relationship. He is going to turn so green that he is going to match the grass that we are going to bury him in, especially if he makes you cry like that again. No one and I mean no one is ever gonna hurt you again Gee."

Gerard smiled weakly and nodded his head apprehensively.

"Yeah, you and I…together.”

"Excuse me Sir, but we landed about 15 mins. ago, but I didn’t want to disturb you and Mrs. Iero."

The intercom crackled with the voice of the pilot and Frank laughed as Gerard turned bright red. The sheen from the sweat was still glistening on his body and Frank had the urge to lick it off. Gerard climbed off of Frank and looked down at his outfit. He definitely couldn't meet the kids dressed up like this... cum stained and broken, yeah, definitely not.

"Um...I think we both need a shower real quick."

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand as he stepped out of his pants. He led Gerard to the back of the plane where there was a working shower.

"Ladies first."

Gerard dropped his skirt down his waist and yanked his blouse off. He hopped in to the shower and Frank closely followed behind him. Frank turned on the water and relished in the squeal that Gerard gave when the cold water hit his body first. He slowly turned the hot water up till the temperature was perfect. He then let Gerard get his body wet along with his hair. He proceeded to grab the shampoo and lather it into his wife's hair. He scrubbed into his scalp and listened to the little murmurs and sighs that he let out. Frank knew he had magic fingers when it came to massage. He soaped up his own hair and then grabbed the body wash. He used the natural sponge and guided it over Gerard’s body scrubbing gently. He reached down and palmed at Gerard’s cock, which was semi hard from the scalp massage. He smirked into the back of Gerard's shoulder.

"Gee Gerard, hard again already? Want to go another round?"

Gerard hummed out his response which was most definitely a yes, but he also nodded to make sure Frank got what he meant. No way he would say no.

"Such a little cock whore aren’t you Gee, can’t get enough can you?"

Frank spun Gerard around and pushed him against the wall. He lifted his leg and pushed right in.

"Mm'uhn, fuck!"

Gerard cried out, letting his head fall back against the wall.

"You're... Fuck, Frank. Fuck yes. You're amazing."

Frank grabbed onto his other leg till he had Gerard pinned against the wall. He knew they were short on time so he did not hold anything back. He fucked Gerard hard and fast and had an iron grip on his cock the whole time.

"Ah Gee, you feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. Love to feel you from the inside. Not gonna last this time though."

Frank pumped his hips hard and fast into Gerard using the momentum to keep him there. He stroked Gerard with the same rhythm. Gerard could feel his orgasm. It was building and he knew it was going to be intense. He could feel it all over his body and he knew Frank was on the same page.

"Ah, cum with me Gee."

Gerard nodded against Frank and whimpered.

He moaned, convulsing as he came.

"Oh fuck me Gee!"

Frank pushed one last time into Gerard and came with enough force that he did not even need his hands on Gerard, just pushing against the wall.

"Fucking hell Gee, that was so fucking good!"

Gerard panted and nodded quickly.

"Y-Yeah... fuck."

That was actually perfect. Frank hit his prostate literally the whole time during that round.

"Okay, now we really have to clean up and get going though, I told Ray we were going to be home an hour ago."

Frank let Gerard down slowly and pressed him back under the water. They rinsed off quickly and dried. Frank left the room to get dressed so he would not be tempted again. Not that he could not go again, but they really had to get going now. Once he was dressed he went back to get Gerard. He was wearing this beautiful blouse that was flowing, but snug at the same time and these black slacks that had to be women's cut.

"Wow Gee, you look fucking amazing! Ready to go meet the kids?"

Gerard fiddled with his fingers nervously. He really fucking hoped they liked him... 

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"That's my girl."

Frank offered Gerard his arm and they walked off the plane. Lou was waiting at the end of the runway. He held the door open for Gerard and smiled.

"Welcome home Mrs. Iero"

_***Gerard***_

They were in the limo on their way to Gerard’s new home with Frank and his kids. Gerard was exhausted again. After sex twice in a row he only had closed his eyes for a split second and he was going out again. Frank was equally as tired, but the sensual back rub he was giving Gerard was kind of keeping him up. Sleep was good for Gerard. He was so nervous about meeting the kids that he actually craved his drugs that Frank made him throw out as soon as they were in the hotel room in Paris. Paris... Paris had been everything Gerard imagined. From the romantic jet ride there and the moment they shared in the bed and shower. Even with his almost-possible slip up Frank was still so perfect. He didn't yell, he didn't call him a junkie slut or a good for nothing coke whore. Frank wanted to console him and replaced the need for drugs with love. As cliché as it sounded it made Gerard want to better himself. He dreamt again while he was sound asleep in the limo, of his time with Frank in Paris. The dream was so vivid. It almost felt he had gone back in time to do it all over again.

_In Paris all the cafés are perfect and even though Gerard did not speak French Frank still manages to make everyone he talks to swoon in any language. Even the waitress blushes when Frank orders their food in perfect French, accent included. What is the real turn on is that he is not even trying._

_”Mlle, la dame aura aujourd'hui est spéciale etj'aurai le soufflé.”_

_**(Miss, the lady will have today’s special and I will have the soufflé)**_

_The waitress nods and holds the menus to her chest like a bashful teenager in school and scurries away. Gerard giggles, tapping Frank’s foot with his under the table._

_"I think she likes you."_

_"Ah, well...she should know I'm taken."_

_He gently taps Gerard's foot back. Gerard examined Frank's face and smiled. Was his husband being shy?_

_"I really like this café."_

_Frank smiled at Gerard when he said that and Gerard swore it was brighter than the sun._

_"It's my favorite. I used to um, come here with my ex-wife and all she did was sit on her phone and then complained that the cinnamon smell was too strong. We always had to leave before I got to order anything. I gave up on her and started coming alone or with Kat. Kat likes the croissants here, I should bring some home for her.”_

_Gerard dropped his gaze to the table and frowned. Frank was thinking about his ex-wife?_

_"So...you're really happy that's all over with, right?"_

_His voice was barely above a whisper and he was looking down at the table. Frank saw this and grabbing Gerard's hand, rubbed it lightly._

_“Yes, of course, I could not be happier at this moment, being here at my favorite café with you.”_

_Gerard looked up and in to Frank's eyes and smiled._

_"M-me too, I like being happy with you."_

_Frank grinned and Gerard could see him restraining himself from jumping out of his chair to attack Gerard in a billion kisses._

_"And I like being happy with you, too."_

_Just as they were about to kiss the waitress comes back and coughs. Gerard slowly pulls out of Frank’s hold and the waitress serves their order._

_”Merci beaucoup ma chère, vous avez un beau sourirebeaucoup comme mon épouse's._

_**(Thank you my dear, you have a beautiful smile much like my wife’s)** _

_The waitress blushes again as she leaves. Gerard wonders what he said to her._

_"It looks like she still likes you, even if she saw you almost kiss me. What did you say to her?”_

_”That she had a beautiful smile like my wife’s.”_

_Gerard blushed at hearing this and Frank laughed loudly and shrugged._

_"Seems I have that effect on people, even you my love."_

_He winked and took a bite of his soufflé, looking in to Gerard's eyes the whole time._

_***Frank***_

Frank was not surprised that Gerard dozed off again in the limo. He was worried about the meeting and Frank knew it. Frank himself was drifting off as he rubbed Gerard’s back in slow circles. He was still worried that his new bride would turn back to drugs to deal with his anxiety. He does remember the last night in the hotel room. They had just had another round of fucking amazing sex and Gerard started to break down and cry…

_Their clothes are strewed all over the floor, the bed's lightly hitting the wall it's pressed against and Gerard's moans are blending in with Frank's._

_"Right there baby?"_

_Frank rasped as his lips pressed against Gerard's ear as he pounds inside of him doggy style. Gerard slumped forward and buried his face in the fluffy hotel pillows. He nodded and shrieked out as Frank slammed in to him abruptly._

_"I asked you a question, baby, answer it. Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours."_

_Frank placed one of his hands on Gerard's lower back and felt the dip of the dimples there._

_"Y-Yeah... yes, Frankie. Oh god yes! Feels so good—Ah!”_

_Gerard cried out, fucking himself against his husband's cock. Frank braced himself and squeezed Gerard's hip with his other hand and pounded away in a perfect pace. Deep, hard, but also with a fierce love. It was the last grind of Gerard's hips that did for them both. They both screamed out as they climaxed and Frank fell against Gerard's back, breathing down his neck and rubbing his face in his hair._

_"... I don't... I don't want you to rely on drugs to make you happy. Rely on me. I wanna make you happy. Let me be your drug, because you're mine."_

_Frank panted trying to come up with the right words, still trying to catch his breath._

_"I... I'm trying, Frankie. I really am. Please, help me. I need help."_

_Gerard started to cry, the tears falling freely. Frank believed this was his first time actually asking for help. He didn't mean to get so choked up about it, but the realization struck him in his heart, he was a fuck up._

_"I-I wanna get b-better. I want it so fucking much."_

_Now he was really sobbing and started to shake. Frank rolled off of him and laid down next to him._

_"Aw, shit, baby fuck, please don't cry. I'll help you. I'll help you... shhh."_

_He pulled Gerard against his chest and rocked him gently._

_"D-don't cry, baby. We're gonna make you better. We'll clean you up. I promise you."_

_Gerard's sobbing turned into short pants and Frank kissed the top of his head until the short pants turned into deep breaths._

_”Shhhh, easy baby, come on, let’s go wash up and go out for dinner.”_

_***Kat & Gerard***_

”YOU CAN BOTH GO AND FUCK YOURSELF!”

”Kody!”

”No, no, I have fucking had it with this family! First mom pulls her shit and now, now you go off and get married to some guy, a fucking guy, and do not even fucking tell us! Now you come home from your honeymoon in fucking Paris and we are all supposed to be, 'Oh hi dad, we missed you and congratulations on you marrying a stranger.' I don’t fucking think so!”

Kody walked by a table and picked up the vase on it, he smashed it against the wall and stalked off. Frank ran after him. Ray sighed and shook his head. Kat smiled politely at the guy, her new step…whatever, and then Ray left the room. Kat just watched him go and quickly at that. She could hear her dad and brother arguing in the hallway and then the slam of the door. She looked up at the man standing in front of her. Gerard shifts on his feet and wrapped his arms around himself. He and Kat shared awkward glances.

"So....you guys were in Paris huh? Was it nice?"

Gerard coughed, tightening his grip around himself.

"Yeah, it was. It was fun."

"We went there last Spring. Dad had a few bands playing and he also dragged us to this banquet. The food was okay, but most of the kids were jerks."

"Oh. Well, I dealt with a jerk myself. Your father's very good at handling them."

"Yeah, he is. I can tell you that he does not like his family being messed with, he is very protective of us."

Kat realized that she just said us. Yeah, Gerard was one of them now, legal and binding. She sat down on the sofa and started to chew on her cuticles.

"So uh...how did you meet my dad? Like are you in the industry too?"

Gerard paused and adverted his eyes to the floor.

"Uhhh... We met, um, It's actually a very long story."

He shifted again and wiped his sweaty hands on his slacks. 

"Oookay."

Kat's phone went off at the moment. She pulled it out and started texting. She kept looking up at Gerard in between posts. He was really pretty for a guy. Nothing like her mom. It was still weird knowing that her dad was bi, but now he had crossed the line completely. She wondered if that meant that she had to call him mom.

"So do I call you mom or something like that now?"

Gerard spluttered and blushed.

"Ah--you can call me... Gee."

"Gee, I like that. It suits you. So Gee, what do you do? Like do you have a job and stuff?"

Another text bings through and Kat looks down at her phone frowning this time. Why wouldn't this bitch leave her alone?

"No. No job. Well, I mean, I..."

"Ugh stupid fucking morons! No, not you, ah sorry, I just..."

Gerard watched as she speed texted. She reminded him of Frank.

"It's okay."

Kat was getting pissed now. it was just words on a screen and should mean nothing, but this was getting ridiculous. Her temper was heating up. Finally she had had it she slammed the phone closed and threw it across the room. It smashed into the wall and shattered.

"Why don't people fucking think before them open their fucking mouths!? I mean seriously, who says shit like that. ugh, I don’t know why they are even my friends!?"

Kat gets up and goes over to the cabinet near the main window in the living room. She pulls out a box and comes back to the couch with it. She opens it and looks at all the phones in it. She picks out a purple metallic one and after a series of numbers typed in she puts it down on couch and returns the box to cabinet.

"I really liked that phone too...oh well."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking..."

Gerard kind of stepped back a little and looked at the shattered phone on the floor across the room. He was shocked that she would actually break her cell phone like that, like it was it nothing. And what was the deal with that box? Was it specifically for that reason?

"Ugh, this girl at school wants me to come to a party where I know that there is going to be another girl that I do not get along with and the last time she messed with me, I kicked her ass. I don’t want to start another fight with her so I said I won’t go and she is acting like it is social suicide. I mean I know I am popular and all, but I can still say no right?"

Gerard forgot what it was like to live with a teenage girl. This brought back a lot of memories. 

"Yeah, you can always say no. You said you're popular right? So, if you don't show your friends won't either."

Kat sort of deflated now. This was not true and she knew it. Her so called friends did what they wanted to. She knew they were mostly her friends because of her dad.

"Um, no not really. They are going to do what they want and I will hear about it on Monday. Ugh, I really hate my dad sometimes you know?"

Gerard was taken aback by that.

"Why? Your dad's a wonderful man. I mean, I don't know how he's like as a father..."

He trailed off when he realized he really didn’t know.

"I...I don’t mean he's a, I mean he is, oh just fucking forget it, you wouldn't understand anyway and why the fuck do you even care?! You'll end up forgetting about us just like he does. We don’t count for shit!"

Gerard plopped down next to the teenage girl and looked over her face. She even looked like Frank, but with much more feminine features.

"That's not true. You're more important to your dad than I am. I wouldn't have it any other way, you do count."

"Yeah, right, dad only pays attention to us when we fuck up. He never notices when we do anything good. He isn’t even here for meals, I mean fuck we go to boarding school for fuck sake! He just wanted us gone like mom. She has not even visited us once since he divorce and..."

Kat could not stop it, she tried so hard, but the tears began falling and they streaked her makeup, which she knew was too much , but she didn’t give a fuck if no one else did. Gerard sighed and shook his head.

"That I can't really get in to. But I'll talk to him and I promise I won't mention this conversation to him."

Kat sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. Fuck her $200 shirt, and now it had snot on it. She looked up at the man in front of her. She reached up and touched his hair. It was soft and she wondered how often he brushed it.

"Thanks, you don’t have to though. I don’t want you guys to fight over us."

Gerard smiled and pulled her in to a hug.

"We won't fight."

He pulled back and pushed her dark hair out of her eyes.

"And I want to."

Kat pushed herself back against the dark haired man. He was warm and his arms felt good around her. It had been a long time since she was held like that. She buried her face into his chest and before she realized she was heaving sobs and crying all the tears she had held in for the past six months.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't, don't cry, please don't cry."

Gerard soothed her by rubbing her back.

"Sorry, I usually don’t, I just, you're so nice and you don’t have to be."

Gerard continued to hold her. He rested his head on top of hers and sighed.

"Why the fuck is your brother so goddamn stubborn Kat?! I mean seriously, he reminds me of your fucking mother...is everything alright here?"

Gerard slowly lifted his head and flashed Frank a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. We're good."

"Okay, just yeah, man I am fucking starving. Hey yo Toro, where's dinner?"

Frank left the room and Kat just shook her head a laughed. She looked up at Gerard and smiled shyly. She lifted up and kissed his cheek. Then she got up and ran out of the room towards her brother's and her's. She stopped just before she lost sight of him.

"Thanks Gee, I think I am going to like having you as a mom."

Then she was gone.

Gerard smiled to himself and leaned back into the couch. He felt a lot more comfortable now.

_***Time Stamp: Three Weeks Later***_

_***Gerard***_

*ring ring ring*

"Hello, Iero residence. Gerard Iero speaking."

Gerard answers the phone wiping his hands on the rag he's holding.

"Ah yes, is Mr. Iero there, this is the Academy calling."

"Oh, no I'm sorry, he's at work. I'm here though, is everything okay?"

"Well we have a bit of a situation with his son...again. What is your relationship to him, if I may ask?"

"With Kody? Well, I recently married his father, so he's my stepson."

Gerard started for the kitchen and wiped down the island.

"Is he okay? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, we were not aware that he remarried. Well no, he is in quite a lot of trouble...again. We needed Mr. Iero to come down and speak with the school counselor."

"I can head down there now if you need me too." 

Gerard dropped the rag in its rack and cleaning up so he could go get ready.

"Well, I suppose that would be alright, but you will need ID and proof of who you are in the family. Just a formality, I am sure you understand."

The voice is very condescending and nasally and the person on the other end is trying to make Gerard feel like less of a person. Gerard unfortunately is used to being treated like this.

"Okay. Umm well, I can provide that and I can show my marriage license if it is really necessary, although I am not sure my husband would like this.”

Two could play at this game and Gerard learned a few tricks from listening to Frank and finding out how important he really was in society.

“Oh, uh no, we would not want to burden Mister Iero, your ID should be acceptable. Master Iero will be waiting for you in the counselor’s office when you arrive. Just tell the guard your name and he will direct the car where to go."

"Okay. Thank you very much. Bye."

Gerard ended the call and set the phone down on the vanity table. He headed upstairs to change. Gerard started for the walk-in closet and settled for a long sleeved with horizontal striped shirt and black jeans. Once he was dressed he rushed down stairs and hurried out the front door. Conveniently Louie was leaning against the limo, talking on his cell. Gerard sauntered up to him and pointed to the limo.

"We need to go to the kids' school. Something happened with Kody."

"Ah, shit not _again_. Hop in." 

Louie opened the door for Gerard. Gerard jumped in and Louie closed the door behind him and got into the driver’s seat and started the limo. They took off and arrived in front of the school gates in 30 minutes. The security directs them just as the person on the phone told him and when Louie pulls up in front of the building he hops out and rushes to get Gerard's door open.

"Thanks Louie." 

Gerard smiled as the older man helped him out by taking his hand.

"Yeah, no problem and good luck."

Gerard smiled at him again before he hurried into the school. He had no problem finding the sign in because they literally had that whole front section dedicated to it. He approached the receptionist and coughed.

"Do I sign in here?" 

The blond lady looked up at him with disdain and then pointed on top of the page where it said: "SIGN IN" in all caps. Gerard frowned at her and snatched the pen from where it was on the desk and scribbled his name down on the empty row.

"And I'll need to see some ID."

The woman’s tone was bored, as if Gerard was wasting her time and it was her fucking job to make him feel like shit. Gerard pulled the little card from his back pocket and flashed it in front of her. She looked up absently and then took a double take. She gawked as she snatched it away from him and scrutinized it. She gasped when she looked over the surname on Gerard's ID. 

"Oh my god you're married to Frank Iero? I thought he was straight?!"

Gerard smirked and leaned in seductively. He plucked his ID out of the shocked woman’s hand and smiled his brightest.

”Obviously not honey, now where do I go? I do have a stepson to help out.”

"Straight down the hall then make a left. You'll see a sign that says ‘Counselor’s Office’." 

As she spoke she looked Gerard up and down. She sneered and rolled her eyes. She was pissed that a guy was prettier than her and had Frank as a husband. Obviously Frank was an interest of hers. He thanked her flippantly as he pushed himself off the desk and literally ran out of the room and into the direction of the office. Gerard arrives outside the counselor's office and sees Kody sitting outside just looking miserable. He has a busted lip and several bruises. His uniform is ripped at the knees and one of his shoes is missing. Kody looks up at him and scowls.

"The fuck are you doing here?"

Gerard plopped down next to Kody and looked over his face.

"I'm here to get to the bottom of this. What happened? Who did this to you?"

He went to touch the boy’s face, but he cringed back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have to talk to me. I'm the only one here who'll actually care, Kody."

"Why do you care? It's none of your fucking business anyway. Where's dad? Why didn't he come?"

Kody is trying to put on a tough appearance, but he is on the verge of tears. Gerard clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. 

"Your father’s at work and I care a whole lot. I'm here aren't I?”

"What a fucking surprise, his fucking music has always been more important. Well go on, talk to the counselor. See if I give a shit. I'm probably getting expelled anyway."

Kody goes back to looking down. He pulls his legs up on the chair and hugs his knees to his chest and starts to sing softly to himself.

"Kody we'll talk when I'm done talking to this guy."

Gerard patted Kody on the head and headed into the office.

_***Gerard and Kent***_

"Yes, can I help you?"

The secretary at the desk gives Gerard's appearance a once over and sniffs the air like something does not smell right.

"Umm yeah, hi. I'm here about Kody, ‘Kody Anthony Iero’.”

"Ah, yes, quite the troublemaker he is. In here too much if you ask me. Have a seat and I will let Mr. Apex know you are here."

She puts her pen down and picks up the phone and dials into the inner office. She announces Gerard’s presence and then hangs up. In a moment a tall man with feathered light brown hair come out. He is wearing a three piece white suit with a light green shirt and the worst tie Gerard has ever seen before. It seriously looks like someone threw up a salad on it.

"Ah Mr, Iero or do you prefer Mrs? Kent Apex, school counselor."

He hold out his hand to shake. Gerard took the man’s hand and used it to hoist himself up out of the chair he was sitting in instead of shaking it. It was an old habit of his and a decent ice breaker. 

”Mrs. Iero is fine, or just call me Gerard. Nice to meet you Mr. Apex.”

Kent was expecting a hand shake and was a bit surprised when he was used to pull the slender man out of the seat. He took a look at him and realized that he was quite feminine. He smiled widely, this could be interesting.

”Well Gerard, please call me Kent. Shall we go into my office? More privacy there I think."

Kent bowed politely and let Gerard walk first. He could not help, but notice the little swing in his hips that seem to come naturally. Gerard was saying something to him, but he was a little distracted. He looked up and saw that Gerard had stopped before the door. Kent slid past him in the tight hallway and brushed by his chest, it was warm.

”Sorry about the tight squeeze here. *lighthearted chuckle*”

Gerard looked down at the tie and gagged a little bit.

"Did your wife get that for you?"

He poked the ugly piece of material.

"What, uh yeah...my ex-wife. I usually do not wear it, but the Prada tie had an espresso stain on it and I had forgotten that I had this in the bottom of my desk drawer."

Kent let out one of those obnoxious laughs that people do when they are forcing themselves to laugh. Gerard chuckled and shot one last glance at the tie before entering the office. This guy was so fake.

"So, what actually happened with Kody? I mean, I can't get a word out of him. He's choked up and bleeding. Who did that to him?"

”Well you know boys will be boys sometimes, and it seems to be a simple difference of opinion that was taken a little too far."

Kent motions for Gerard to sit in the chair, but instead of sitting in his own chair he leans casually on the side of his desk. He looks at Gerard with deep a penetrating stare.

"Perhaps he is a little disgruntled over what has happened at home recently?"

Gerard had the most mesmerizing eye color. It kept changing each time he blinked. Gerard looked up at Kent with a puzzled expression and leaned back in his seat.

"And what happened at home?" 

The older man had this weird look in his eyes. He made Gerard feel a little uneasy.

"How long have you and uh...Mister Iero been together now?"

Kent leaned in a little and took up some of Gerard's personal space. Gerard crossed his legs and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He felt like he was being judged.

"We, we got back from our honeymoon three weeks ago, and what does that have to do with what happened to Kody?"

”Well it could be part of what caused the fight. You know children can be cruel, especially boys and finding out that his father was remarried and to another man, well I am sure you can see how that could go wrong, huh Gerard?"

Kent now perched on the desk and leaned in a little more to get his point across. Gerard blinked, dumbfounded, and rose a brow up at the man.

"So why would Kody be in trouble if the other boys are taunting him because I'm married to his father?"

This Kent guy was seriously creepy. He had this animalistic look in his eyes and Gerard felt cornered every time he leaned in.

"Ah well you see Gerard, at the Academy we maintain a bit of a standard and well I am sure you can imagine that Master Iero having two fathers is a bit of a shock to the other students. Naturally they may have had a little something to say about it, but you know I am not like those who would think it is wrong and would be interested in understanding the...attraction to the situation."

Kent's voice was oily and smooth as the words slide out of his mouth. Still, Gerard had a hard time understanding what he meant by that.

"Huh? under…standing the attraction to the situation? Well, we're not a circus act! We're are a normal married couple and I think those boys who beat up Kody need to be punished! I don't appreciate being mocked by a bunch of kids who I've never met or seen in my entire life!"

Gerard smirked and reached for his cellphone in his back pocket. 

"I think I should call my husband. This is unbelievable!"

Kent reached out and closed his hand over Gerard's as he tried to use the phone.

"Now now Gerard, there is no need to drag that hard working man into the situation when you and I can handle it brilliantly all our own. We will talk to the boy and come up with a solution, perhaps we can even talk about it while the boy is in school. I am sure that I would be free for a luncheon meeting this week coming up."

Kent turned his hand over and caressed the top of it with light pressure using his thumb. He smiled brightly at Gerard. His teeth were blinding white. Had to be cosmetic, and wait, what? Did the school counselor just hit on him? No, he was imagining things right?

Gerard dropping his phone in his lap in surprise at the thought.

"Uhhh, okay? I'll see if Frank will be able to join us. He really should know about all of this. He is Kody's father after all."

When Gerard dropped the phone, Kent took the opportunity to grasp his entire hand.

"Now Gerard, if he _is_ the boy's father, then that makes you *insert chuckle here* the boy's mother and everyone knows that the mother has the child's best interest at heart. I am sure that _we_ could handle this situation on our own."

This time his thumb grazed over Gerard's engagement ring and turned it so that only the band was showing.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Apex?"

Gerard‘s tone was low and icy. He had to call him out. He was being so creepy.

"Excuse me Mr. Apex, but..."

The secretary opened the door with a slight knock and Kent dropped Gerard's hand immediately. He wiped his hands on his slacks and cleared his throat. He quickly pulled away from Gerard and moved behind his desk. He straightens his salad puke colored tie and sits down. 

"Ah good, I was just about to page you. Maxinene, be a dear and get Master Iero for me."

"As you wish Mr. A."

The secretary gave Gerard a dirty look before she left the room.

"She can be a bit of a handful at times, but she is nice to look at and her work is not bad either."

Kent chuckles at his bad joke. At that moment the door opens and Kody comes in. He flops onto the sofa behind Gerard. Gerard wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs and stands up. He felt a lot safer with a desk sitting in between him and Kent. Gerard turned his attention to his stepson and frowned at his appearance. He sits down on the sofa near him.

"Kody you have a bit of-" 

Gerard tapped his thumb against his tongue and then smudged it against the teenage boys chin. Gerard could see Kent from his peripherals. He was smirking. Gerard went to wipe the blood off Kody's chin, but the boy shoved his hand away.

"Fuck! I said I was fine!"

"Another demerit for obscene language Master Iero."

"Yeah, whatever the fuck Kent doll."

Gerard had to stifle a giggle when he heard the insult. It fit perfectly.

"Master Iero, we respect our superiors here at the Academy!"

"I'll respect you when you respect me!"

"I do not respect those that frown on authority."

"Yeah well frown on this!"

Kody sticks both his middle fingers up and then goes quiet again. Kent acts like he is in shock, but Gerard can tell he is trying to make the kid look worse in front of him.

"Kody try not to get yourself in to more trouble. You're innocent, okay? Those boys started it."

Kent smirked again, he was determined to show Gerard what a waste his new son was and how much trouble he caused. This was the excuse to ask for the meeting and he could get to know the effeminate man better, much better. He was getting tired of Maxinene and her whining about him leaving his wife. He needed a new challenge and this fascinating creature could be exactly what he needs to spice up his life.

"Well now you can see it is this kind of attitude that got him into his trouble in the first place Mrs. Iero. I think this meeting is in order to discuss further what can be done to improve it."

"No."

Gerard stuck his finger out to the counselor accusingly.

"Did you even ask him why he got in that fight in the first place?"

Gerard turned his attention back to Kody.

"Tell me what happened, Kody."

Kody looked at Kent and then at Gerard. He mumbled under his breath barely loud enough to hear.

"They called my dad a faggot."

Gerard frowned and glared at Kent. 

"Did you know about that!?"

Gerard was pissed now! Instead of suspending those little bastards who started it they had poor Kody in here for defending himself.

"Did you even ask him why he had to defend himself!?"

"I am sure that they were just joking around, you know how boys are? I think Master Iero here just took it as more of an insult than he should have. We cannot condone fighting for any reason here at the Academy, I am sure you understand this Mrs. Iero?"

"Yeah, well where are they? Oh, you let them go back to lunch and then hauled _my_ fucking ass down here."

Kody jumps up and tips over the chair Gerard was sitting in. It falls against the desk and knocks a plant over and the pot smashes to the floor.

"Oh so I cannot defend myself when five guys jump me as they jeer and make fun of my family!? Oh pardon the fuck out of me then, I'll just let them slander my dad and my sister and my new mom! You know what fuck you, and your pretentious rules about what is right and wrong. I did the right thing."

Gerard stood up abruptly and pulled Kody aside.

"Listen, sweetheart relax okay? You really need to calm down."

"No, I will not fucking relax! Two years I have put up with this shit! I don't fucking care anymore, I'm out!"

Kody ripped open the door and left the main office slamming the outer door behind him. Maxinene comes running in.

"Kent, I mean Mr. Apex, shall I call security?"

Kent looked at Gerard and realized that he was about to bolt after the boy. He moved quickly and grabbed his wrist.

"Please Mrs. Iero, let security handle Master Iero. They will hold him and keep him calm while we hash out a plan to get him to matriculate properly into Academy standard, no matter how long it will take."

Kent gives Maxinene a nod and she rushed out to hit the security button. Kent keeps a firm grip on Gerard so he cannot leave.

"Let go of me right now!" 

Gerard yanked his wrist free from Kent's death grip.

"My husband will hear about this!"

Gerard hissed this, rushing out of the office after Kody. Gerard ran out after the boy and grabbed his arm once he caught up.

"Kody!"

"What, what the fuck do you want?"

"You're making it worse. You're innocent, but now they have a reason to actually get you in trouble. You're a good kid and I know for a fact they don't think that, but prove them wrong."

Gerard touched Kody's shoulder lightly.

"You need to be smart about this. I know you're fed up with everyone treating you like this, but, just always prove them wrong."

"I'm just so fucking sick of it all. They act like it is all fine, but it's not, it never has been. I didn't kiss ass like Kat did when we got here so they fucking beat me up instead. Every fucking day, I took it and today, I was not going to take it anymore."

Kody looked up at Gerard with tears in his eyes.

"You know the worst part about it? My dad doesn't even know. Each time I got beat up they claimed I started it and my dad had to throw money at them to keep me from being expelled. You know what? I am glad you came this time. Instead of opening his checkbook, I got to open my mouth for once and someone heard me."

Kody pulled away from Gerard and walked up a few steps ahead. He turned back to him and smirked with his split lip he looked slightly deranged.

"Hey Gee, wanna get fucked up with me?"

Kody walked off without waiting for Gerard's answer heading for the exit and the limo waiting outside. Gerard stood there, dumbfounded and tried to process everything. He scratched his head and rushed to the limo and hopped inside. Getting fucked up actually sounded like a good idea.

*

*

*

_***Gerard and the Kids***_

"Fuuucckk Geeee, I am soooo glad you marrried my dad. I have not had anyone to get fucked up with in foreeeeverrrrr."

Kody had taken Gerard into a hidden area of his room that opened up into a walk in style closet. He pulled the bars out long ago and set up a vent and several bean bag chairs. The room was painted a mellow green and just helped to enhance the high. Kody had some good shit too.

"Me too, Kody. Your dad's a great guy..."

He took a hit from the joint and coughed. 

"Shit. This is really good stuff."

"I have a good dealer, he gets this shit from the city. Pure too, no bullshit lacing. He knows I would kick his ass if he sold me any funny shit."

Kody took the joint back from Gerard and finished it. He let the roach burn out and then pushed the rest out into the ashtray

"So can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot.”

."

"Wait, I need..."

Kody reached into the cigar box and pulled out another joint. He pulled out his zippo and sucked on the end as he brought it to the flame. He held his breath for a long time and by the time he exhaled there was almost no smoke.

"So like how did you know you were gay man? Like did you always know or did you like, you know, with chicks first."

Kody knew he could never ask this if he was not so fucking high right now.

"I, uh I always knew? I never really, uh, questioned myself."

Gerard wondered why Kody would ask such a question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause like I think I am, but I don't know for sure ya know?"

Gerard gawked at the teenage boy and then blinked to knock himself out of his awkward stare.

"So you think you're gay?"

Kody rubbed the back of his neck turning red a little.

"Well like a month ago, I think right before Dad met you, we had a talk and Kat had sort of outed me, but not really.

_”Look dad, I don’t know what I am right now. It’s cliché, but I have all these feelings and ideas trapped in me and I look at everyone with potential and just because I am not interested in fucking the school skank, the guys assumed that I am gay, when I don’t know what I am yet.”_

_Frank sat on the arm of the couch._

_”Look Kodes, I know what you mean. Honestly, even though I was married to your mom for all those years, I had my share of boyfriends too.”_

_”Wait dad…your Bi?”_

_”We use to call it not being picky, but yeah I am.”_

_”Wow, I never knew that. Did mom know?”_

_”Well, not that you would ever want to know this, but when I was dating your mother in high school, I also had sort of a friend with benefits.”_

_”I really did not need to know that.”_

_”Yeah, well he did say that first Kodes.”_

_”Yeah you did, thanks dad for being honest.”_

Right after Kody rattled off his explanation to Gerard he quickly took a huge hit off the joint and coughed like crazy. His eyes turned red and he smiled at Gerard through the obvious pain he was in.

"Some shit huh Gee?"

"Kody, if you're gay I don't think you should be worried about it. You have a wonderful father who will love you no matter what, and if you’re not that is okay too. I mean, are you worried about what the other kids at school would think about you?"

"I get enough shit in school about being the uncool kid of a cool dad. Plus who the fuck would I even date? Did you have a boyfriend before you got with Dad?"

Gerard chuckled nervously.

"Oh, uh, yeah, but you really shouldn't have to worry about dating. You'll have plenty of time for that when you're older."

Kody hopped up on his knees and the chair made a weird fart like noise. He giggles at it and then looked at Gerard with wide eyes.

"Come one Gee, I shared stuff about me, tell me something about you?"

Kody pulled out another joint and wiggled it at Gerard as piece offering. Gerard giggled and took the joint.

"Okay, well I was actually pretty scared to meet you. My first husband he had a teenage son and…you know what never mind. I've said too much already."

"First husband? Oohhh no no no, now you have to spill, I want all the sordid details! How old were you?"

Kody offered his zippo to Gerard to light the joint and take the first hit.

’Fuck’ Gerard thought, ‘why did I open my big fucking mouth?’ Gerard took a hit and sighed.

"I was eighteen."

He lied. He didn't want to say sixteen. That would probably freak him out.

"Wow, you really were a baby weren't you? So did you like marry your high school sweetheart or something?“

Kody reached out for the joint.

Gerard coughed in to his fist. He was really bringing back some painful memories. But he knew it wasn't Kody's fault. The boy didn't know.

"Like dad's age or wait we're not talking like grandpa right? Oh eeewwww, why man why?"

"Kodes? Kodes? Oh fuck Kodes man, I just heard what happened and...Gee?"

The closet door was thrown open and Kat walked in. She looked at Gerard puzzled and then back at her brother.

"Kodes, what the fuck, why is Gee here?"

"Well you were being a good girl in school and I needed to get fucked up and Gee here is fucking hilarious when he is high, you should hear his fucking giggle, I almost pissed my pants, it is more girly than yours Kats!"

Kody erupted into his own pot laced giggle. Kat looked at Gerard again, but shrugged and sat down on another bean bag.

"So you gonna hog it all or you gonna pass that shit Gee?"

Gerard laughed at how easy going Kat was about all of this and passed the joint to her with a grin on his face.

"Here ya go."

"Oh fuck, Kats, did you remember to lock the door again?"

"Yeah, I set the alarm too just in case."

Kat took a bigger hit than her brother did and was able to keep up her end of the conversation while she held the smoke in. She turned to Gerard.

"Dad always comes home the same time every different day. It's Thursday so he will be home at 7:43. I set the alarm for seven so we have time to clear shit up."

She blew out at that moment and Kody clapped and giggled.

"Fucking show off."

Gerard stood up and stretched.

"You just reminded me. I forgot to vacuum the bedroom."

"Awww Gee, but Kats just got here, don’t go yet. You still owe us the rest of the story."

"Wait what story?"

"Gee here was married to some old codger before dad who made him do deviant sex acts with his dog."

Gerard spluttered and double take. 

"What? I never said he made me had sex with a dog!"

Both Kat and Kody started to laugh clutching their stomachs. Kody rolled off the bean bag chair and fell on his face. He still kept laughing. Kat was losing her balance too.

"Fuck you’re going to fuck up my high Kodes!"

Gerard giggled nervously and scratched the side of his head. He just realized it was a joke. He was just punked by his stepson!

"Oh My God, the look on your face Gee, fuck my sides are killing me! Come on, sit down Gee and finish telling the story please?”

"I don't think I should. I mean, it's a long story and I have a lot of cleaning to get done before your father gets here."

Kody looked at his watch.

"Dad is not going to be home for another two hours, so you got plenty of time to clean, We want to hear this."

"Yeah, we will even help you. Come on Gee, no one ever tells us anything. We won't judge you right Kodes?"

"Right."

Gerard was stuck now. He plopped back down on the beanbag and took a deep breath.

"I lied to you, Kody. I was actually sixteen when I married my first husband."

"So you were with him for like fifteen years?"

Now Kody was turned towards him. Both kids were looking at him with intent and concern.

"Uhhh, not necessarily?" 

Gerard was getting nervous again.

"But you’re like twenty nine right? So that would mean that you were sixteen your first husband till."

"Hey uh Kats, I don’t think Gee has been married only once before."

"What?"

Kat looked at Gerard with eyes brimming with curiosity. She hopped off her bean bag and crowded Gerard backwards till he fell back into his. She propped herself on his knee and pushed in with her elbow into his thigh.

"Gee, how many times have you been married?"

"Kat I _really_ don't think I should tell you that. It's extremely personal."

Now Gerard was seriously regretting getting high.

"Two, three?"

Kat was really pushing into his personal space now.

"Come on Gee, you can tell us, does dad know?"

"S-Six... including your father. I really didn't want you guys to know that. I don't want you to think differently of me."

Kody came and kneeled next to Gerard on the other bean bag chair.

"Wow Gee, does Dad know? I mean I know our dad and when he wants something he just goes for it so he probably would not care."

Kat placed a hand softly on Gerard's shoulder.

"Gee, we would never think differently about you. You showed both of us that you really give a shit and want you to really be like a mom to us. I know Kody was a jerk in the beginning."

"Hey!"

"What it's fucking true! Anyway at least you do not look at us as foul mouthed spawn of our father. That is what mom called us right before she walked out of our life."

Gerard was shocked by how kind the kids were being to him.

"Your dad, he knows and you're not foul mouthed spawn."

"Yeah we are Gee and we fucking know it!"

Kat and Kody looked at each other and smiled.

"All right Kat, enough story time for now. My high is pretty much done and we promised that we would help Gee clean in exchange for telling us his story."

Kat folded her arms and started to whine.

"But I want to hear more."

"Another time okay Kats, come on. You air the room out and I will help Gee in the bedroom. Maybe we can get dad to let us get pizza tonight."

"No man Chinese, I need Chinese after I smoke your shit. I swear you get it from Chinatown or something."

Kody laughed at this and offered a hand to Gerard with a smile that contained no judgment.

"Come on Gee, let’s get started"

Gerard smiled up at the teenager and took his hand.

"Thanks, Kody."

As they left the room and headed towards Frank's bedroom Gerard heard the phone ring.

_***Kent’s Phone Call***_

"Hold on one sec, guys."

Gerard charged for the phone where he left it on the vanity table.

"The Iero residence. Gerard Iero speaking..." 

"Ah, just the person I wish to speak to, how are you Mr. Iero, sorry Mrs. Iero.*lighthearted chuckle*”

"Ah, eh I'm good? And who am I speaking to?"

"Oh so sorry, where are my manners? This is Kent Apex, the School Counselor, we met earlier when there was that unfortunate misunderstanding between your stepson and a few other students. Anyway the reason for my call is that I just wanted to apologize for this afternoon’s disaster. I believe we got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to say that I was very serious about that one on one meeting about Master Iero and the best way to help him matriculate into the Academy with his peers. I am free tomorrow after the hour of ten, would you be willing to meet me in town? Perhaps a quiet restaurant where we can talk privately with minimal interruption?"

Gerard glanced over at Kat and Kody as they searched for a spot to plug the vacuum in. They kept snatching the cord out of one another's hand and Gerard had to fight back a giggle, but he failed.

"Oh! Um, no its okay. I mean, it's cool and tomorrow's perfect. Do you wanna get my number so you could text me the address of the restaurant?"

Gerard heard a low chuckle over the phone and swore that he could sense a smirk in the man’s voice over the receiver.

"Oh, I would _love_ your number, but ah, I have the address of the house in the school files. Why do I not save you the trouble and just pop by and pick you up? This way you do not have to bother your limo driver. I promise I will be done with you, well we will be finished in time for you to complete your other plans for the day."

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip and hummed

"Hmm well, okay. I'll be ready before you get here." 

He didn't notice Kent's slip up so therefore he couldn't question it.

"Fabulous, well then, I shall let you go, I am sure you have to get ready for bed soon, shower and all that or maybe even a bath? Seems more your speed. *another light hearted chuckle* But I digress, your number whenever you are ready?"

Gerard took a deep breath. This guy was all sorts of fucking creepy, but Gerard knew that this was for Kody, he's not giving him his number for any other reason. Gerard blurted out his number and then let out another deep breath. 

"Did you get that?"

"Absolutely Kitten. Well, I shall see you on the morrow then, have a lovely night Gerard and make sure you wear something nice for out little date, I mean meeting. *light hearted chuckle that I am sure is getting annoying now* Bye bye."

Gerard let out a disgusted scoff and ended that call with a sour 'goodbye'. He looked down at the receiver and muttered aloud.

“What the fuck did I get myself into?” 


	7. Before The Dinner Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's meeting with Kent turns out to be more then he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter had so much in it that it ended up being well over 20,000 words. Don't get too excited, we broke it in two. Keep your shirts on, it's still 13,000+ words. YOu people are so lucky that _***Digdeepenough***_ and I love to role play out scenes so much. That is how they end up being so long. Oh and 3000 words of it alone are a sex scene, so there you go. ^0^
> 
> Gerard has his meeting with the smarmy Kent. Will he realize what Kent's real plans are? Then lunch with Spencer goes in a direction that he did not expect either. 
> 
> Oh and Gerard finds out that something is not quite right with Frank...
> 
> Both Frank and Kent speak Italian so I have the translation in bracketed Italics below the line.
> 
>  _***Digdeepenough***_ and I are trying something new for this chapter. We love describing what our boys are wearing in each chapter and we actually will go and look at pics of clothes to get the right frame for the scene. We wanted to share with you, what they looked like. Let up know if you like this idea and we will keep it up for the rest of the fic. ^-^

 

_***Frank***_

Frank woke up to a fucking sunbeam in his face. Why the fuck did the sun shine brighter in the fall than in the summer? He groaned and turned on his side. His wife was sleeping peacefully next to him. He had one arm over his head and the other tucked under his pillow. Frank watched his breathing pattern for a bit. How pale and beautiful he looked. Gerard moved in his sleep and the covers pulled slightly off him to reveal his bare chest. Another shift and the sheet had slipped up to show a creamy white thigh.

Frank felt his pulse racing. Never had he been with a more beautiful creature than Gerard. He could not understand why someone would want to hurt him in anyway…although his vulnerability made him a perfect target, but Frank knew more inviting things to do. He slid out of bed and moved to the closet. There he pulled out the play chest that he and Gerard put together. He pulled the few items out he needed and then returned to the bed.

He carefully moved Gerard's arms above his head and secured them with the soft velvet lined cuffs. He then fit the molded gag over Gerard’s mouth and closed the clasp. Frank paid extra for the fitted gag so that Gerard would be comfortable and not have to explain away any marks while in public. Their playtime was for their eyes only. Frank did not want to share Gerard with anyone, not even other's thoughts of him.

Once Gerard was secure he pulled the sheets off of him and revealed the tiny blue bikinis with the tied sides. He pulled on each side like he was opening up a much anticipated gift. When the sides fell away they revealed Gerard’s perfect cock, twitching from the sudden cool air. He's partially hard from natural morning wood and it makes Frank lick his lips. He wastes no more time and goes down on his wife all the way.

”Mmph, Mh mh mh.”

”Good morning to you too my love. Just relax and let me do all the work.”

Frank goes back down on a now awake Gerard and doesn’t even bother holding his hips and allows him to buck up into him as much as he wants. He can see Gerard twisting and turning in the cuffs. This is the reason they spent the time to find the velvet lined ones. Gerard moves around a lot and Frank did not want him to scar or cause any lasting damage to himself. Frank is so hard now and he figures it is about time for prepping. He pulls out the lube and slicks up three of his fingers. He plunges them one at a time into Gerard’s opening, being mindful of the angle to hit his prostate every time. Once he is sure that Gerard is ready, he pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the towel they keep near the bed. He crawls between Gerard’s legs and lines himself up. He pushed in easily with one smooth motion. Gerard is still good from last night’s fun. He starts up a steady rhythm mindful of the ever ticking clock. He knows he still has to hop in the shower before work, but fuck if Gerard does not feel so good. He leans in and grabs on his wrists, putting slight pressure on them as his thrusting increases.

”Fuck baby, so tight even after last night. Can feel you sucking me in further. Your ass, just can’t get enough of me can it?”

Frank can tell that the dirty talk is getting to Gerard. He is thrashing around and moaning through the gag. Frank moves one hand down to Gerard’s cock and begins to stroke him. He matches the pace with his own movements. He wants to bring Gerard up and fuck into him, but the position he is tied in makes it impossible. There is always next time though.

”Ah shit, so fucking close. Are you Gee? Want to cum for me? Come on let me see you cum.”

Frank moves around till he is hitting Gerard’s prostate again with each thrust. Gerard is sweating and making mewing noises through the gag and it is such a fucking turn on that Frank can’t hold out much more. Suddenly, Gerard can’t hold on either. After groaning and bucking he's cumming all over Frank’s hand and their bodies. That is all it took for Frank as he cried out and came hard into Gerard. He stuttered as he rode out his orgasm and then collapsed onto Gerard. He rested a few minutes when the alarm went off.

”Fuck really? Already?”

Frank hit the alarm and turned it off. He undid Gerard’s cuffs and then kissing him on the forehead padded his way to the bathroom.

_***Gerard***_

Frank was kind of rough that round, but Gerard wasn't going to lie... he liked it. He liked seeing Frank shudder and ram into him at the same time. That meant he was enjoying himself and to be honest Gerard had always been the one to please others. As soon as Gerard hears Frank enter the shower he rolled out of bed and rubbed the side of his neck. ‘Time to get to work’, Gerard thought as he slipped on his robe and slippers.

He went to tidy up Kat's room first since it was the closest. Normally the kid's rooms would be clean, but since they were both home last night, and after what happened in Kody’s room, he kind of owed it to them in his eyes. He flicked on her bedroom light and looked around. Her room was already neat and it smelled like raspberries and vanilla... sort of how she smelt, so Gerard figured it was the work of a fragrance she fancied. Sure enough on her vanity was a collection from Bath and Body Works of Black Raspberry and Vanilla.

Gerard chuckled that his step-daughter wore something from the Sexy collection while he preferred Warm Vanilla Sugar from the Cuddler’s side. He tried fragrances on the Romantic side and they were just too floral for him. He moved onto cleaning her desk up. He didn't normally peep, but her folders and sketch books were laid out on her desk and Gerard couldn't help himself.

He flipped the sketchbook open to the first page and his eyes shot wide open. It was him! A perfect sketch of him. Gerard looked over the intense detail and his heart fluttered, and he could have sworn he heard harp music go off. He didn't know she was so talented and so fond of him. Gerard stared at the drawing for another minute or so until he decided to put it where he found it. He made her bed and put away some of her clothes she had lying around.

"That was easy."

Gerard spoke aloud to himself as he realized he was done in only ten minutes. Next he moved to Kody's room and took a deep breath before he opened the door. It was nowhere near as neat as Kat's so he went straight to cleaning. He threw out a ton of garbage, vacuumed the floor, made the bed and tossed a bunch of smelly clothes into his hamper.

”Teenage boys, gottah love 'em.”

After dropping the laundry off and starting the washing machine, he went downstairs to the kitchen to make Frank and himself breakfast. He already knew what he was going to make, blueberry pancakes with orange juice, and a coffee of course.

He pulled open the fridge and grabbed everything he needed. Once he got to work he had a habit of zoning out and humming to himself. He literally goes into a different world and barely notices anything else. It was a good thing, most of the time, but when he was with someone as abusive as Bert it was a con.

He would never hear Bert calling him or asking him to do something later on. When that happened Bert would lash out, grab him by his hair and shove him against the nearest wall and call him a 'deaf bitch'.

Those days were over, so now when he's in his zone he's happy because he knows Frank won't beat him or rape him or call him a names for not hearing him. Gerard flipped the last pancake and served it on Frank’s plate at the breakfast nook alongside his glass of orange juice and some coffee. Right on time, Frank's walking into the kitchen. He's dressed in a three piece silver suit and talking on his cellphone. Gerard thought he looked amazing.

"Yeah, you know that already. Of course, by noon. Alright, buddy, see you soon."

He ended the call and slipped his cellphone in his back pocket.

"Smells good, baby."

Gerard felt weird that he was watching him clean the stove.

"Yeah? Well sit down and eat then honey.”

Frank wiggled his brows at his wife and plopped down in his seat and started to dig in. Gerard watched him take his first bite and he beamed when his husband moaned in delight and gave him a thumbs up.

"Stop being so perfect and making me feel so fucking lucky.”

Gerard giggled.

”Stop talking with your mouth full, and besides, I think I'm the lucky one here.

Gerard turned back around to wipe down the counters. He bent over to clean some of the batter that dripped on the lower cabinet door. He heard a scrap from the chair, but ignored it. Gerard didn't notice Frank was behind him until he felt the older man’s hands on his waist and pulling him back against his chest.

"Uh-uh-uh, now how can I eat when you are bent down like that so seductively for me?"

Frank made a tsking noise as he pulled Gerard’s robe up around his hips. His ass was still bare from this morning and Frank’s hands were pulling his cheeks apart and fingering him, teasingly, with his two fingers. Gerard gasped and slumped forward clutching onto the counter and gnawed down on his bottom lip.

"Yeah, you like that baby? Want my cock in there again so soon? Oh fuck you do, you little slut, just got fucked and you want it again. Well your wish is my command.”

Again, Gerard gasped and bucked his hips. Frank's dirty talk was so fucking sexy he wanted to cum right then and there. Frank lowered his slacks below his thighs and rammed the head of his cock inside Gerard with no more warning. Normally it would be a bit of a struggle to get inside due to their standing position, but being he was still wet from this morning, Frank managed to sink in all the way to the hilt in one smooth move.

They both moan out into the silence and Gerard pushes himself up and rams back against Frank's hard thrusts. Strangely, Frank was quiet... well, besides all his grunting and heavy breathing. His nails dug into Gerard's hips and it was a little painful, but Gerard lived for pain and pleasure mixed together. Frank was on his spot and it caused him to slump forward on the counter again, moaning and panting.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the kitchen and Frank shuddered at how Gerard tightened around his cock. That brought him over the edge. He came after a few more thrusts and groaned out loudly. Gerard managed to get his hand around his own cock and jerked himself off hastily, smoothing his thumb over the leaking head and that did it for him... Frank was still inside of him, his cum sliding down out of Gerard and dripping down his thigh. He came with one more thrust from Frank and cried out into the heavy silence.

"F-Fuck..."

His cum hit the cabinet underneath him and he sighed when Frank slid out of him.

"Thank god I got none of it on my suit. That would have been fun to explain at the meeting."

Frank grabbed a bunch of napkins from the counter and after wetting them slightly, cleaned himself up. Gerard pushed himself up on his elbows and looked back at Frank with a sheepish smile etched on his face. Frank chuckled at him and lowered his robe before getting one last look at Gerard's ass and legs.

"Look at that mess. I'm everywhere."

Frank started to clean Gerard off a little.

"I love it. I get kind of sad when I wash it off."

Gerard smirked, fixing his robe and taking the cum filled napkins from Frank and tossing them.

"You'll get more of that later baby, don't you worry."

Gerard turned around and pulled Frank in to a deep kiss.

"Can't wait."

Frank was out the door when the alert went off on Gerard’s phone to remind him that he had a meeting with Kent. Shit, he forgot to tell Frank. Oh well, he would tell him about it later. He turned off the water and dried his hands. He headed upstairs to shower and get dressed.

_***Gerard & Kent***_

Gerard had just finished fluffing his hair in the vanity mirror when the doorbell sung through the house. He quickly gathered his bag and cellphone and rushed down the stairs. He didn't know why, but his intuition was telling him something... warning him about this 'Kent'. He ignored the little voice like he usually did and pulled open the front door. Gerard saw that Kent was wearing a white suit with no tie this time. The baby blue of the shirt was a contrast to the less then sweet smirk on Kent's face as he looked Gerard up and down.

"Why hello there Mrs. Iero. Uh...do you still need time to get ready?"

"Kent, um, hi. No, I planned on going like this."

Gerard looked down at his own attire and then looked back up at Kent.

"Is it gonna' be an issue?"

"Well, the place does have a bit of a dress code. I mean you don’t have to dress to the nines or anything, but they do put a bit of a kibosh on tee shirts and jeans, even though you look fantastic in them. They have business meetings there all the time so I am sure you can understand this."

Kent did have to admit that he was having trouble keeping his mind on the conversation. Gerard looked better than any women in the tight jeans he was wearing. Kent wondered how he got in them and are they are hard to get off?

"So... would you prefer I change into something more appropriate?"

Gerard had trouble listening to Kent babble.

"I mean, if you would like _we_ could go upstairs and you could point out something more suitable for the dress code. I mean since I have never been there before.”

He knew he needed to be careful with his words around this man, something told him Kent was not completely harmless.

"Why yes, Gerard, that sounds like an excellent idea. Please after you."

Kent could not believe how easy this guy was making it for him. Gerard shut the front door once Kent stepped in and started for the staircase and then stopped halfway.

"Listen, if I came off as rude or disrespectful because of what I was wearing I am sorry, but you never mentioned a dress code.”

"Oh no, you are doing just fine Gee, just fine. Now shall we make our way to your bedroom? After all we do have a reservation to keep. *light hearted chuckle*"

As he followed Gerard through the living room, Kent looked at all the items. Iero was certainly loaded. He wondered if Gerard was a gold digger of sorts. He allowed Gerard to gain a few steps in front so that he could make the creature feel more at ease and it gave a good view of his ass as they walked up the stairs. There was that unconscious sway again and Kent was just eating it up. They passed a few rooms and Kent casually glanced in and saw that they were the kid’s rooms. They were very neat so he assumed that Gerard was the one caring for them. They arrived at the bedroom and Gerard opened the door and stepped in. Kent saw the expression on Gerard's face change suddenly. He looked over to where he was looking and noticed that the bed was in disarray. Apparently he had forgotten to make it. Kent realized that meant that Gerard and Iero had a morning tryst. He saw how badly the sheets were tangled adn that there were handcuffs attached to the head board and smirked.

"Oh don't worry Gee, we are all adults here, after all what is the bedroom for if not to fool around in right? *light hearted chuckle*"

"Uh, y-yeah... let me just, uh."

Gerard trailed off, going to the bed and grabbed the tube of lube from the sheets and put it where it belonged in the nightstand. Ge quickly disengaged the cuffs and grabbed the gag. He straightened out the sheets a little too. He then went to his walk-in closet and flicked the switch on. he found the toy box and placed them inside.

"So, d'you wanna' pick?"

He called out and Kent stepped in a little too close and smirking, looked over his shoulder at the contents of the toy box. Gerard could see him eyeing some of items and he knew he had dirty thoughts in his head because of the way he licked his lips. He figured that Kent would make a comment about the contents, but instead he surprised him by reaching out and grabbing an outfit.

"I think this one would be appropriate."

Kent handed Gerard a man's red button down shirt with a pair of women’s low slung black slacks. He made sure to do it with a functional look so that Gerard would not see what he was really thinking. Then to add icing to the cake Kent made sure he had a completely straight face when he made his next remark.

"My ex-wife had something similar to this. I wonder if you shop at the same place?"

Kent watched the expression that came over Gerard's face being compared to his ex, well not really, wife.

”Um…does she shop at Fredrick’s of Hollywood? I like to buy a lot of my clothes there. They fit my figure well.”

"I am sure they do, I am sure they do. So head into the bathroom and I will wait for you here and find shoes to match."

"Right...I won't be long."

Gerard scurried to his bathroom and locked the door after he got it closed. For all he knew Kent would find an excuse to barge in while he was changing. He felt it'd be better to avoid that from happening.

While Gerard was occupied Kent went to grab a pair of shoes when something caught his eye. It was a pink men’s bikini and it had already been worn. Kent snatched it up and stuffed it into his pocket.

Gerard was dressed in a few minutes, but before he exited the bathroom he looked at his reflection and frowned. He felt stupid for bringing Kent up in to his and Frank’s room. Frank wouldn't like it one bit if he knew or ever found out. He tore his gaze away from the mirror and yelped when the knock at the door brought him back to reality.

"Are you all set in there or did you fall in? *light hearted chuckle*"

Kent was leaning against the side of the door frame when Gerard emerged. He looked him up and down and nodded in approval. He handed Gerard a pair of his red heeled ankle boots.

”I think these set off the outfit nicely.

Kent left the room not waiting for Gerard to put the boots on and set off down the hall and the stairs without another word. Kent's head was too busy filled with the things he explored in Gerard's bedroom while he was dressing. Also with the souvenir in his pocket.

’That was... awkward’, Gerard thought as he trotted down the stairs and out the door to hop into Kent's car. He should not have been surprised that it was a Mercedes. Clearly Kent was compensating.

"Please excuse the mess. I really need to take her to be detailed again."

Kent put on his aviator glasses as he watched Gerard buckle in.

Gerard looked around and shook his head.

"It's fine."

Gerard crossed his legs after buckling up and looked at Kent. He looked even creepier with the shades on.

Kent reached up near Gerard's head and opened the sun roof slightly. He turned the car on and gunned the engine a little and smiled at Gerard. He turned on the radio and found a good rock station. The song ended before he could pull the car into drive and the news started up. Before he could change the channel, a familiar name was mentioned.

**"Mr. Iero will be introducing the new band at this weekend’s rock fest."**

Kent reached out again to change the channel.

"Whoa, hey, don’t, I heard Frank’s name."

**”Yeah, we are pretty excited for this opportunity. This new band is amazing and is going to turn the world of Ska upside-down with it's sound. There has never been anything like them before. We are also excited about the turn out for their contest to win tickets and backstage passes. The response was overwhelming and it means that putting out that video on YouTube was a smart move. Anyway, thanks again and we can’t wait to see all of you there!**

”That was pretty cool! I did not know Frank did radio interviews.”

Kent could not help noticing how Gerard radiated and glowed at hearing his husband’s voice. No matter though, Kent was smooth enough to overcome this. He did it with Maxienne and the other sectaries he has had over the years... not to mention a few of his buddy’s wives. Oh no, Gerard is a welcome challenge for the Master of Seduction.

”Really? Wow, even I knew that and it isn't my kind of music. Do you know anything your husband does for his job? I mean I know you are still a new bride and all, but he must have talked with you about it right?”

Gerard slumped his shoulders and then looked out the window. He spoke quietly which made Kent smile.

”Oh, we really have not had time to talk about it yet.”

"Oh, what a shame kitten, well I am sure he will tell you about it soon....hmmm, maybe he will even invite you to the rock fest, but it is Friday today isn't it? Maybe he is going to surprise you later then."

Kent smirked as he planted seeds of doubt in Gerard about his husband. Perhaps hearing that was not such a bad thing after all for his own means.

"So shall we get going?"

Gerard smiled weakly and nodded.

The perfect song came on and Kent smiled and tore out of the driveway. He had a feeling that Gerard liked a little speed and a little danger and Kent was both of those. Kent was caught a little off guard by Gerard’s next comment.

"So, do you always take parents and guardians out to lunch like this? Or is it your secretaries you do that for?"

Kent could see that Gerard was trying to get a rise out of him. He loved it. It was more attention for him. He schooled his expression perfectly and smoothly answered the poor boy.

"Oh, did Maxienne blab about how I took her out to lunch for her birthday while you were waiting for me? I just felt so bad for her. He friends stood her up and the poor dear was crying so."

He waited for that to sink in and then went on.

"Yes, when the action calls for a meeting I prefer to go to a place that makes the parents more comfortable and eating out is just perfect for that.

Gerard chuckled and then lowered the volume on the radio. He didn't want his words to go unheard.

"Kiss ass. I see why you're a counselor now."

Kent gave his first genuine smile to Gerard. He was surprised at his answer and liked it. Maybe he would not have to fake completely for the man to like him...then he could go in for the kill.

"Hey, my mom said I would have made a good car salesman too."

Kent smiled at Gerard and tipped his sunglasses up and down. He let out a genuine laugh.

"Oooh, yeah, uh-huh. I see it. You've got those schmoozing skills down to perfection."

Gerard flashed him the O.K. sign.

"You remind me so much of my second husband. He too was a little bit cocky."

Gerard blurted this out accidentally and mentally slapped himself.

"Interesting....so Mr. Iero is actually your third husband? Hmmm, you do not strike me as that old, when did you first get married...if I may be so bold to ask."

Kent saw Gerard fidget when he said third husband. It was almost a reflex. Could he have been married more?

"That's a little personal. As for my first husband his name is Daniel Scot Williams."

He felt so weird saying the man’s name, especially his middle name.

”Williams...I went to school with someone named Williams. Use to call him Scotty Boy. Pissed him off too.*good natured laugh*. Good guy, we were on the track team together. He was a runner, while I did field. Like to party too, but didn't we all at that age. I believe he majored in Law Enforcement. Wanted to become a detective or something. Funny the things you remember from college. Oh, where did you matriculate Gee?"

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head slowly. But of course Kent knew Scot fucking Williams.

"Scot was the name of my first husband’s son."

Gerard hung his head and let out a deep breath. The memory of the repeated rapes flooded in to his mind. The boy was strong, brutal and absolutely merciless. Gerard endured it for almost the entire marriage. In the end Daniel had accused him of wanting it in the first place and had believed his son when he lied and said Gerard seduced him.

"I don't doubt that you were best friends with him."

Kent could sense that something shifted in the air. Gerard was hugging himself a bit and he had a look of fear in his eyes. Wait, did he just confirm that he knew Scot? But that made no sense! Scot was the same age as he was and yet Gerard was married to his dad? If Kent remembered correctly, Daniel was in his 40's when he knew Scot. If that was the case then....

"I was not exactly friends with him in that sense, just sports and a few frat parties. We were in different houses so....uh you were married to his father you say? Small world then isn't it?"

At that moment they arrived at the restaurant and Kent thought it was smart to not continue this until he had more answers.

"Ah, look we are here."

The valet opened the door for Gerard. Kent stepped out and handed the other valet his keys. He moved onto the sidewalk and saw that Gerard was still closed in.

"Hey, sorry for bringing up anything bad. If it makes you feel better I have a few pics of Scot being an ass drunk and dancing on a couch "Risky Business" style, but with ruffled granny panties. I can give them to you for blackmail material."

Gerard chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Nah, I'm good, but I'll come to you if I ever need them."

"Terrific, now onto a more tasty subject than Scot could ever be."

Kent held the door for Gerard as they walked into the dim light restaurant. The maître’d greeted Kent.

"Il Sig. Apex, bentornato e chi è questoincantevole creatura che sono qui con voioggi?”

_{“Mr. Apex, welcome back and who is this enchanting creature you have with you here today?”}_

”Ah, il Sig. Rinaldi, questa creatura si spera laprossima conquista se giocare le mie carte. Èpossibile contribuire non è?"

_{“Ah, Mr. Rinaldi, this creature is hopefully my next conquest if I play my cards right. You will help won't you?"}_

”Naturalmente non si può certo dimenticare ilvostro speciale potente vino troppo, appositamentepreparati per farlo cadere nel vostro giro.”

_{“Of course of course, we have your special potent wine too, specially prepared to make him fall into your lap.”}_

”Grazie, grazie e come sempre sarà bencompensati per la cooperazione e il silenzio.”

_{“Thank you, thank you and as always you will be well compensated for your cooperation and silence.”}_

Gerard shifted when the two men started speaking in a language he could not understand, it was not like when Frank did it and he knew they were talking about him. Feeling insecure he went to take Kent's arm, but immediately recoiled. He was just so use to holding onto a man’s arm that he'd completely forgotten who he was with.

”Oh sorry, force of habit with Frank, _my husband_ , you know.”

Kent laughed and grabbed for Gerard's arm. He curled it around his arm again and patted it fondly. Kent liked this feminie side of Gerard although he did not like that he mentioned Iero. Kent continued to chat with the maître’d as they were shown to the table that Kent always used. It was away from the rest of the crowd with a large glass aquarium that blocked the view from the other patrons. Kent could remember seducing many a women behind the glass and he smirked at the prospect of doing it again. The table was cozy and intimate too with a half booth. He knew that his favorite bottle of wine would be brought over and then the games would begin.

"W-We should talk about Kody."

He felt so uncomfortable with Kent right now. Especially since they were sort of getting along. He wanted to get right to business and then leave. He was disgusted with himself on so many levels.

"Of course of course kitten, but let’s order first, I am starving."

Kent chuckled as Gerard picked up the menu and realized it was in another language.

"Uh..."

Gerard lowered the menu and frowned. It was like being back in Paris with Frank, but he was not having fun or impressed. He just felt intimidated.

"What, you don't read Italian? No matter, I will order for you."

Kent snaps his fingers and calls the waiter over.

La signora avrà una semplice insalata. Ha perguardare la sua figura dopo tutti.

_{“The lady will have a simple salad to start. She has to watch her figure after all.”}_

The waiter chuckled at this.

”Quindi noi lo faremo un piatto di calamari, gliamanti di mantenere la durata.”

_{“Then we will share the calamari, lovers need to keep up their stamina after all.”}_

”Ottimo Sir e posso dire che questo è moltointeressante.”

_{“Very good Sir and may I say this one is intriguing.”}_

The waiter bowed to Gerard and left the table. Gerard watched the waiter leave then glared at Kent.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, well I ordered you a simple salad to start with, and then something for us to share since I do not want to overextend the school's line of credit."

Kent leaned back in his seat and took a sip of the water.

"So, how _well_ do you get along with your step son, Mrs. Iero?"

"Um, we get along just fine. He's a good kid."

"I see. Are you aware that he has a substance problem? He has been caught on school grounds on more than one occasion carrying marijuana and bags of varying non-descriptive colorful pills. We do frown upon recreational drug use at the Academy."

Kent took on a stern voice when he said this, but he carefully watched Gerard's expression. He was pretty sure that Gerard had used before in his life. This would be a rough thing for him to deny. If he does not know of Kody's drug usage he is guilty of neglect, and if he does know...well he has to explain himself.

Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes.

"At least it wasn't hard drugs."

"And you would know from hard drugs how?"

Gerard was spared from answering this as the waiter brought the wine to the table. He placed glasses down and then showed Kent the bottle. Kent nodded and the waited poured some for Gerard and then himself.

"So... wanna' keep bashing my step son?"

"I am not bashing him Mrs. Iero, I am just trying to get a better idea of his home and personal life with you as new parental figure. They all can have an effect on his education you know."

Gerard sipped on his wine and rolled his eyes again.

"He's not an idiot."

"I don't doubt that he is, but his grades have steadily dropped in the last two years, and well we have to be concerned about that of course. Ah, our first course is here."

The waiter sets a fresh salad down in front of Gerard and bottle of oil and vinegar. In front of Kent is a bowl of soup that smells amazing.

Gerard unconsciously downed his wine, his eyes on Kent the whole time. When he set his glass down and grabbed his fork. He coughed, slightly agitated, the wine was hitting him faster than usual. Maybe it was because it was Italian? He leaned forward in the seat and started to eat his salad. He added the oil and vinegar and moved it around. The salad was really good and refreshing. Maybe he should come here with Frank. He would like this a lot.

Kent smiled and refilled Gerard's glass making sure to not drink from his own and stick with the water. He knew it would not take long for the wine to affect him. He grabbed a piece of bread and then dipped it into his soup. The lighting was dim enough that he could watch Gerard eat while he nibbled his food. He admired how carefully Gerard poured the vinegar and then the oil over the vegetables and then nibbled daintily on a lettuce leaf. Everything the man did was so ladylike.

"You know, you said that you never finished school. Perhaps that would be a good thing for Kody to see you accomplish."

"Yeah, I guess, but ya know... if the school keeps giving him trouble he'll wanna' drop out. So maybe you guys should try and listen to him and understand how he feels."

Gerard chewed and then set his fork down. He grabbed his glass of wine and sipped on it. It really was good and went down easily.

"I left school because I was constantly harassed and bullied. Not because I wanted to leave. I had no choice."

"How old were you when you dropped out?"

"Sixteen."

Gerard leaned forward with his elbows resting on the table. He was getting a little lightheaded now. Maybe he needed to drink some water. He grabbed for the glass and took a sip of the cold liquid.

"Wow, so you married Daniel right after that huh? Oh don’t look so surprised, I just did the math since Scot and I are the same age. We were freshman at the time and he said his dad just got remarried."

Kent did not say that Scot referred to his new step mom as a sweet piece of ass.

"I am just wondering why, and why to a man that was old enough to be your father?”

Gerard set his glass down on the table hard and shot a death glare at Kent.

"We're here about Kody. I'm not here for an interview."

”My goodness Gee, no one is interviewing you. I realize that this is not about you, but Kody is the same age and I am sure he has asked you questions about your previous marriages. It would help me to know what he does."

"What if I told you I was sexually attracted to Daniel? Would you believe me? What if I told you he had an amazing cock and I just loved sucking on it until he came all over my face. But that wouldn't be any of your goddamn business, now would it?!"

Gerard hissed, downing his wine again. He grabbed the bottle this time and filled up the glass again, forgetting what he told himself.

"And I did talk to Kody because I don’t hide things from my son, but that's also none of your fucking business either!"

Kent was sent back by the force of Gerard's confession. He could also tell that Gerard was getting drunk now. Time to go in for the kill.

"Easy there kitten, alright, we need to get out of here and talk about this in a more private place. My home is just around the corner. I can make you coffee and then you can tell me more about your 'education'.

Kent rises from his seat and goes to take Gerard's arm.

Gerard adverted his eyes up to Kent and shook his head slowly. He pulled his arm out of Kent's grip. He used a tone of voice to warn the older man.

"No. We'll stay here. Don't... just don't grab me like that."

"Now now Kitten, I think you are little too drunk to know what is best for you right now."

Kent pulls Gerard up out of the chair and Gerard falls against him. Kent wraps an arm around his waist taking a firm grip and caressing the flesh that exposes itself when his shirt rides up a bit.

"Whoa there, see what I mean? You can’t even stand. Come on, let’s get you on my couch and some warm liquid into you."

Gerard cringed and shoved Kent away from him. He snapped. He fucking snapped. He grabbed Kent's glass of wine off the table and threw the drink in his face.

"I said don't fucking touch me and you are not getting anything into me, least of all your flaccid cock!"

Kent stumbled back, and Gerard pulled his fist back and punched the older man across his jaw with all his strength.

Kent reeled back from the blow and crashed into the giant aquarium. The whole restaurant turned to look at him. He was soaked from the water and fish were flopping everywhere on him. He did not think that Gerard had it in him to hit like a man, but Kent was not going to take it lying down. If Gerard wanted to be a man, then he would take it like a man too. Then he would bend him over and show him what a real man could do with his strength.

"You fucking bastard!"

Kent scrambled up and grabbed Gerard's shirt he pulled his fist back as he watched Gerard cringe in his grasp, but instead of connecting with Gerard’s face he felt himself go flying backwards again. He connected with the wall hard enough to knock him out.

"No one touches my fucking property!"

"Frankie!"

Gerard gasped. He was grateful that his husband was here, but at the same time he felt like he was caught cheating.

"Gee, what why are you here and with... who the hell is that anyway?"

"T-the school counselor. He invited me to lunch to discuss Kody."

"Why would he want to talk to you and not me about my son?"

Gerard was a little hurt when Frank said this, but he looked over at Kent and shook his head.

"I wanted you to come..."

"Let me guess, that bastard convinced you not to tell me?"

"N-N-No, I was going to tell you... I was gonna' tell you this morning, Frank. It completely slipped my mind because of…”

"Ah, um yes well... that would be my fault. I did tell you not to say anything didn’t I?"

Gerard gripped on to Frank’s arm still feeling really drunk, but also feeling something else stirring inside him. Like a fire slowly building in his groin. He nodded as he blushed.

"C-can we leave? I-I-I just really feel _need_ to get home now.”

"Cosa è successo?! Chi è responsabile di questo!? Chi è il gong di pagare!?"

_{”What happened?! Who is responsible for this!? Who is going to pay for it!?”}_

The owner of the restaurant came out sputtering and shaking his fist spewing Italian with the maître’d close behind him. When he saw Gerard he hid his head. Gerard realized that he knew something was wrong with him. He wanted to ask the guy, but he could not speak the language. The owner looked at Gerard and then to Frank. Of course Gerard was not surprised that Frank could speak Italian as fluently as he spoke French.

"Calma, Sir, permettetemi di chiedere la miamoglie."

_{“Calm down Sir, let me ask my wife”}_

"Gee, he wants to know how this happened?"

"I...I punched Kent. He tried to get me to go to his house and pulled me out of my seat and...and I told him not to touch me, honey. He didn't listen."

"Wait, you punched him? Hard enough to break the aquarium?"

Frank stared in awe at him.

"I'm so sorry Frankie."

Gerard whimpered. He knew he was going to get punished for this. Who knows how much this will cost? Instead Frank turned back to the owner as he smiled wide.

”Sembra che il gentlman cercava di prendersi libertàcon mia moglie, ha difeso se stessa. Mi dispiace molto peril disturbo ed è disposto a pagare i danni.”

_{“It seems that the gentleman was trying to take liberties with my wife so she defended herself. I am very sorry for the trouble and will pay for the damages in full.”}_

”Questa è la tua moglie? Questo uomo viene qui con molte donne e tutti a bere con le suebraccia.”

_{“This is your wife? This man comes in here with many women and they all end up drunk in his arms.”}_

”Forse non è solo colui che è responsabile per lostato della donna, o uomo, in questo caso.”

_{“Perhaps it is not just him who is responsible for the state of the women, or man, in this case.”}_

Frank looks at the maître’d who ducks his head in shame. Gerard figured that Frank said something bad about him. Frank pulled out his wallet and a wad of cash flashed the whole room. He pulled out his black Amex and handed it to the owner. The owner beamed and started to babble Italian praises and pat him on the shoulder. He then stepped up to Gerard and took his hand gently.

”Mi dispiace tanto la signora Iero. Ci occuperemo delcestino qui, e dessert.”

_{“I am so sorry Mrs. Iero. We will deal with the trash here, Please stay and have dessert on us.”}_

Gerard turned to Frank and whispered.

"What'd he say?"

"He said that he is sorry that you had to deal with a scum bag like that and to please have dessert on him or would you rather take it home and let me have it on you?"

Frank wiggled his eyebrows at Gerard as he was saying this and it went right to Gerard’s cock. He was really fucking turned on and he figured that Frank got horny knowing that Gerard packed a punch now and then. Little did he know that in the morning, Gerard was going to need to ice his poor hand. That was tomorrow though, right now he just wanted his husband to fuck him raw. Gerard smirked and took Frank's arm. He turned to the owner.

”We’ll take dessert to go please.”

_***Frank & Gerard***_

"Fuck Gee, you taste so good."

The bedroom is a mess, and in the back of Frank's mind he knows that Gerard has to clean it all up again. Immediately that thought is pushed out of his mind as Gerard bucks his hips up and thrusts his cannoli cream covered cock to the back of Frank's throat. The rubber sheets were helping him to slide on his knees to accommodate the intrusion. Gerard laughed when he found out Frank owned them, but he is not laughing anymore. Now he is writhing and begging Frank to fuck him. There was definitely something funny about the wine that he drank. From the moment they got in the limo Gerard was all over him. They fucking grinded in the back seat till they both came, and then Gerard went down on him in the foyer as soon as they got in the door. He fucked him in the living room and they barely made it up the stairs before Gerard was begging for it again.

"R-right there... oh fuck!"

Gerard dug his fingers through Frank's scalp and continued to fuck his mouth. He wanted so much more. More tongue, more pressure. The wine really fucked with him good. He was going to need more than head. He needed Frank’s cock inside of him again right now.

"Like that baby, want more? Want me to fuck you again?"

Gerard whimpered and nodded quickly. He nibbled on his bottom lip and spread his legs wider. He looked down at Frank's face and pleaded with his eyes.

"P-Please. Yes, fuck me, I need you inside me again.”

Frank takes three of his fingers and coats them in warm dark chocolate sauce that came with the ice cream and cannoli and slides them into Gerard easily all at once.

"Mmmm baby, look at you. I bet I could fuck you right now with no more prep and you would take it and love it."

"Do it! Fuck now, fuck me now! Hard and fast!”

Gerard growled, fucking himself on Frank’s fingers and grinding down to suck more of them in.

The growling was too much for Frank. He pulled his fingers out and after lining himself up he plowed into Gerard in one swift movement.

Gerard squirmed against his husband’s body and threw his head back in pleasure. Frank shoved the fingers covered in chocolate into Gerard's mouth along with two other fingers.

"Suck it bitch!"

Gerard took Frank’s whole hand, to the knuckles, in his mouth, he gagged a bit, but sucked nonetheless. This was too much, but not enough at the same time. He loved how Frank’s fingers twirled around his tongue and how his cock fit perfectly inside his ass.

"God Gee, you suck so good and you're tight as fuck. Love filling you from both ends as much as I can. Maybe next time I'll make you suck off one of your vibrators while I pound your ass at the same time."

Gerard moaned and nodded around Frank's digits, and at the same time moved his hands to Frank’s ass and pushed him forward. Frank pulled his fingers out of his mouth and dragged them down to Gerard’s cock.

”Now, more please. More, I want it now!”

Frank pulled Gerard up and into his lap. He wrapped his arms up around each shoulder and started to fuck up into him. He pulled him down with enough force that their balls slapped together making both men cry out.

"Frank... Frankie. Oh god. Don't stop. D-Don't stop."

Gerard rasped, grinding down on Frank’s thrusts.

"Ah fuck Gee, so good, too good, I'm I'm, oh fuck fuck fuck!"

Frank bucks up several more times before he fills Gerard to overflowing with spurts of hot cum. As usual it is too much for him to take and some of it flows out of him. Frank swears that he loves it though.

Gerard continued to grind down onto Frank’s cock until his vision blurred and his body stiffened. He came hard, hitting his and Frank’s bellies and chests. He slumped forward and rested his head on Frank’s shoulder as he gained control over his breathing.

"Wow baby, just wow! That was fucking amazing and you are such a sticky sweet mess."

Frank carefully lifted up his wife and carried him to the bathroom. He gently laid him in the oversized tub and turned the water on at the other end. He adjusted the temp and then poured perfumed oil into the cascading water. He moved back over to his exhausted, but happy wife.

"Here baby, you enjoy a nice hot bath. I think whatever was in the wine has finally run out. You deserve to relax after dealing with an asshole like that, oh and I promise you he will pay for what he did."

Gerard smiled sleepily and nodded.

"Kay, sweetheart."

Frank left Gerard to rest. He was not worried about him falling asleep and getting hurt or drowning because the tub was designed for that. Frank would use it to relax after dealing with long flights and jet lag. Frank throws on his boxers and heads downstairs. He grabs his phone and dials the Board of Directors for the school. He talks to the head of the board and tells them what that piece of shit did to his wife. They assure him that they will take care of it. Frank smirks as he hangs up. He heads back up and strips the bed. He pushed the used sheet aside and puts fresh linens on.

”Aww Frankie, I would have done that.”

The bathroom door opens and Gerard emerges in a cloud of steam. He is wrapped in two towels, one on his head and Frank surmises that he must have turned on the shower to do his hair at the end. He looks so fresh and innocent right now that Frank just has to smile. He walks over and holds Gerard's robe open for him to slip on. Once he does, Frank notes that the towel drops off from the inside and lands in a pool at his feet. Frank offers his hand and guides Gerard back to the freshly made bed. He pulls back the covers and climbs in bringing Gerard in after him. Gerard snuggles in and Frank pulls the covers up over them both.

"Mmmm, you know baby, I think this is my favorite part of sex."

Gerard giggled at Frank's deceleration and smiled.

"My favorite part of sex is sex."

He cuddled closer against his husband as Frank smirked at him.

"Of course it is Gee, why would I think anything different of you."

Gerard feigned being hurt and hit Frank with a pillow. After that they settled in and relaxed. At first the silence was comfortable, but then Frank's wheels starting turning and replaying the scene he found Gerard in earlier. Gerard was drunk, it may have been something in the wine, but still he was drinking. Frank sighed.

Gerard sensed his husband’s mood suddenly shift and he stiffened.

"What's wrong?"

His tone sounded a bit motherly, but sometimes he could not help it.

"Gee...when I found you today, you were drunk. We talked about how I don't condone alcohol and drugs, and you said that you were going to stop. So what happened today?"

Gerard tensed against Frank and blinked up at him.

"I... I was a little stressed, and I kind of forgot when it was poured for me, but there was something in it! I mean I hardly had more than two glasses and it takes way more than that to even get me buzzed!"

He pushed himself up on his elbows and touched Frank's thigh. He massaged it in slow circles. He knew the spots that soothed Frank... he learned that trick with all his other husbands. Most the time it worked. Whatever it took to avoid this conflict he would do it even if it meant moving his hand further up and initiating sex again, although he was exhausted and sore, he wouldn't hesitate.

"Look Gee, I understand that the situation was... fucked u-u-up and that dick was c-c-coming on-t-t-t-to..."

Frank was trying to gather his thoughts as how he needed Gerard to understand that it was not really an excuse to drink, but Gerard's hand on his thigh was really starting to distract him. Gerard kept full eye contact with him and his eyes showed the threat of tears, but it was as if his hand had an agenda of it's own as it slowly made its way further up his thigh to his inner thigh. Gerard nodded at the right points in Frank's little 'Say No To Substances' campaign, but his fingers were following the crease of his groin and his cock was definitely taking an interest in them.

"It won't happen again. I promise."

Gerard said this with a little pout, lowering his hand slowly, almost teasingly.

"I want to believe you baby, I really, oh God, do, I just worry that, ah ah ah, you g-g-get stressed and...fuck, that feelssoooo good."

Gerard smirked and spread his elbows apart until he was lowered, face first with Frank's bulge. He could see the pre cum soaking through his boxers. He moved his hand through the peep hole.

"Right there?"

Gerard was ignoring Frank’s previous statement about not believing him. Gerard palmed Frank’s balls and massaged him there slowly. He could tell Frank was letting the whole conversation fly over his head now.

"Mmmmm, yeah baby. God, your hands are fucking magic I swear. I mean we just went another round, but you got me hard again already.”

Frank pushed into Gerard's touch. All other thoughts went out the window when Gerard blew warm air against the fabric of his shorts. It sent shivers up Frank's spine. He wanted more. He wanted to feel the wet heat of Gerard's mouth enveloping him.

"Uh, Gee baby, come on. Stop teasing and suck it good."

Gerard smirked when he realized he'd won again, at least this time. He pulled Frank out of his boxers and licked the tip of his cock, teasingly, and gripped his base tightly. He lowered himself until his mouth was around the head, sucking on it like a lollipop. His hand lowered to Frank’s balls and he used three fingers to massage him there moving in gentle small circles. Another secret spot for Frank.

"Ah, fuck, love the way you do that right there."

Gerard was a damn fast learner. He already knew exactly what made Frank lose his fucking mind and he did it well. Gerard was like a fucking vacuum with amazing suction power. Yeah it was cliché to think it, but at times Frank felt like his brains were going to be coming out of his cock. He arched his head back and thrusted upwards in Gerard's mouth. Gerard took it in stride and accommodated the extra intrusion by relaxing his throat and taking Frank in deep. It was that moment that he knew he wanted to do something amazing for Gerard after he came... which would not be much longer the way Gerard was expertly handling him.

"Uh uh uh, ah ah ah, oh baby, I am going to take such good care of you when your done, I swear!"

Gerard didn't lose concentration once, even when Frank bucked up into him repeatedly. He tightened his throat muscles and dragged his swollen lips all the way to Frank's base. His eyes watered, but he showed no other sign of struggle. He didn't even gag.

"Baby, please, so close."

Gerard squeezed around Frank's base with his lips one last time until he felt him tense up.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Frank cried out as he came with Gerard's last little trick. As his eyes fluttered he watched Gerard dribble some cum out of his mouth in an effort to try and swallow it all. Frank was slowly coming down from the high of his orgasm. He looked at Gerard who was licking his lips and lapping up extra cum that landed on Frank's groin.

"Mmmm, baby, my turn."

Frank grabbed Gerard and manhandled him onto his stomach. He pushed him up on his knees with his ass up in the air and dove in with his tongue.

"Oh!"

Gerard cried out, burying his face in the sheets. He really hadn't expected that and it was a nice surprise.

"F-Frankie..."

He groaned, pushing his ass back against the pleasant intrusion. In between the dirty sounds Frank's tongue was making with his hole he moaned out and continued to grind his hips back, over and over again until he felt like he was going to explode.

Frank was enjoying watching Gerard writhe with pleasure over what he was doing to him. He had a feeling that no one... well except Spencer, ever did anything like this for him. Frank enjoyed being many firsts for his wife. He reveled in the noises that he was pulling between gasps pouring out of Gerard.

"You like that baby? Did not expect it did you? Want more?"

Gerard nodded and squeaked. He begged as he continued to nod.

"Y-yes... more, oh fuck more please."

Frank smirked and pushed back into the tight muscle with his tongue. At the same time he slide one finger in and moved it in the right direction to hit Gerard's prostate. His goal was to make Gerard howl like a fucking cat in heat. Just from the squeeze of the muscle around his finger, Frank was starting to get hard again.

"Ah...ah... Yes."

Gerard found himself drooling once he felt Frank's finger come in contact with his prostate. He writhed, sticking his ass higher in to the air for more pressure against his spot. He grunted loudly.

"Oh Gee, you don't know how good you look right now. Wish I could fuck you again, but I have another surprise for you instead."

Frank pulled away with everything except the finger that was inside Gerard and reached into the nightstand on his side. He slid the newest gift that he had bought his wife out of the bag. He had it all set up for tonight originally, but a little earlier was not going to matter much. He squeezed some lube on it and slicked it up. He moved it to Gerard's opening and just as he was pulling his finger back, he pushed it inside and turned the remote on.

"Oh god, what the fuck is that?”

Gerard squeaked out in pleasure. He lifted his head from the bed and craned his neck to see what Frank was using on him. All he saw was a wire running from the remote in Frank’s hand to inside his ass. He panted, turning forward again. A mini vibrator and it was positioned right on his prostate. He let out a loud cry and his shoulders slumped. It was all too much for him right now.

Frank smirked as Gerard's body shuddered under the toy's movement. He pushed the small vibrator further in and then made his way up to the head of the bed and settled into the pillow with the remote control. He watched Gerard fist the sheets with his eyes closed as he panted hard into the mattress. Who knew such a little device could make a man lose control like that?

"Are you enjoying yourself Gee? Now how would you feel if I left this in you while I was at work one day? I have another remote that is powerful enough that I could control it from there. Don't you love the latest in Japanese technology?"

Gerard's eyes shot open and his mouth hung open was in a small O shape. He looked up at Frank with this turned on expression, and then swallowed the lump in his throat. He really couldn't handle this any longer.

"Fuck me."

He exhaled out, dropping his body on the bed heavily. He writhed against the sheets and kept his eyes glued on Frank’s.

"P-Please, fuck me."

He saw the look in Frank's eyes. They were clouded with lust. Frank growled and without pulling the toy out of Gerard, he pushed in with one movement. No mercy, he pounded Gerard hard and fast while the small vibrator still buzzed inside him trapped between Frank’s cock and his prostate. He dug his nails into Gerard’s soft hips leaving bruises and crescent moon shapes in the skin. No words were exchanged by the two men, just grunts and the sound of skin hitting skin. Frank reached around and grabbed onto Gerard's cock and fisted it in time with his pounding.

"So good baby, so fucking tight still and that vibrating is driving me crazy. Oh yes yes yes, gonna cum and fill your beautiful ass up again."

Gerard just chewed on his bottom lip and moved against Frank’s hard thrusts. His head was now hitting the headboard ever so slightly, but he didn’t care. He was too focused on the best fuck he's ever had. His body tingled in places he never knew could feel like that, his skin crawled and his voice was too broken to make a sound. The combination of Frank’s thrusting and the vibrator was almost too much… almost. He was so close though. He wanted to cum. He needed to cum. He wanted to see fucking stars. His mouth dropped open and hands grasped on the poles of the bed frame for support.

”Oh, f-fuck... right-fucking-there!"

He came as he drew out the last word in that sentence.

"Ah, shit, fucking tight, can't..hold..on...Fuck!"

Frank bucked forward pushing against Gerard's ass hard and practically crawling inside of him as he plastered his body over Gerard and shook as he came leaving scratch marks in Gerard's delicate skin.

"Holy fuck, that was...shit, I need a fucking nap now."

Frank pulled out of Gerard and then pulled the vibrator out. He caused a good amount of cum to leave with it and splash on the clean bed sheets. Frank did not care though and once it was off the bed he promptly flopped down on the pillow as Gerard folded in, letting go of the bed post and collapsed. Heedless of the cum splash, he curled into his husband's side. Frank draped an arm over his wife and pulled him in closer. They both sighed at the same time as they drifted off together.

_***Timestamp: One Week Later***_

Gerard blinked his eyes open slowly and sighed. The light peeking through the curtain soaked the bedroom. Frank was already out of bed and getting dressed. Gerard could tell that he was not happy already. It was way too early, even for him. He rolled out of bed, slowly, and made his way to the closet. He grabbed his robe, slipped it on and exited the bedroom. When he got downstairs he flicked on the kitchen light and started for the coffee machine. He needed extra strong coffee today and so did Frank, most likely.

"I hate early morning meetings like this. Yeah, I know, it's the only time he can do it. *sigh* Alright alright, I am heading out the door in a few. I will be there don't worry."

Frank hung up his phone as he headed down the stairs, one arm in the sleeve of his red tweed jacket. He was so tired of meetings now. It had been one after another all week long and he still had one more day to go. He was grumbling to himself about this client thinking that black was bad luck and he requested Frank to wear fucking red when he heard noise coming from the kitchen. He headed in and stopped at the doorway. Gerard was singing softly to himself as he made a pot of coffee. Frank leaned against the frame and just took in the words and how light his wife's voice was.

"You sing like an angel you know that?"

Gerard craned his neck to look at his husband. He smiled and held a cup of fresh coffee out to him while giggling and shaking his head.

"No, I don't know that."

He was happy Frank didn't mind singing. His fourth husband said that the only singing he should do is in the bedroom. Sexual acts being the cause. Frank walked in and took the cup from Gerard and placed it on the counter. He wrapped his arm around his young wife and brought his other hand to his cheek. He stroked it lightly and Gerard nuzzled into it.

"Oh I do, you are an angel to me and everyone else, but in the bedroom you are my little succubus and there I like you to sing a different tune, but no matter what, I don't ever want to give you a reason to stop singing."

Frank watched as Gerard blushed and ducked his head a bit. He lightly kissed his forehead and then unwrapped himself from Gerard and went to find a thermos. Frank opened up the cabinet doors and froze. Gerard had put the glasses away wrong. The tinted ones were mixed in with the clear and they were not sized properly. Quickly he reached up and pulled them all down. His mind was racing as he rearranged them until they were in color order and sized properly. He then returned them to the cabinet and set about pouring his coffee in the container to go.

Gerard blinked as he watched his husband sudden change in behavior, and body language. It was like he slipped into another persona.

"I-Is everything okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be Gee?"

Frank turned around to answer Gerard while perfectly getting every drop into the to-go cup. Whatever had affected him before was gone and his husband was just back. He smiled at him and Gerard relaxed a little, but he made a mental note to take a picture of the cabinet after Frank left.

Frank looked at his watch and grumbled. He had to leave. He walked over to Gerard and surprised him by fully grabbing him by the waist and tipping him backwards, as if they were dancing. He moved one arm up to secure his back and passionately kissed him. Gerard wrapped his arms around his neck and melted into his arms. Frank pulled away from the kiss and looked at his wife.

"That's so you don’t forget me while I am gone."

He raised his eyebrows up and down along with the remark.

Gerard giggled and stood upright once Frank released him.

"How could I forgot you even if I wanted to?"

He went to the coffee machine and fixed a cup of coffee for himself.

"Mmmmm baby, I hate to leave you like this, God knows what that kiss just did to me."

Frank crowded Gerard against the counter and pushed his growing hard on against him. Frank grabbed Gerard's arms and pinned them behind his back while biting and licking at the nape of his neck. Then the phone rang. Frank sighed and let go of Gerard. He pulled his cell out and answered it pissed off.

"For fuck sakes Greg, I said I was on my way!"

He slammed the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket.

"Sorry Gee, gotta go now before I throw this piece of shit. Love you, I'll call you after the meeting."

Gerard watched Frank as he started for the kitchen exit. The scene reminded him of what happened with Kat the first day he met her. Like father like daughter, except Frank’s phone survived… for now. Gerard followed Frank out and pulled the front door open and stood with his back against it.

"It's okay, honey, have a great day. I'll be waiting for that call later."

Frank stepped up to his wife and placed one last kiss on his lips.

"Bye bye baby."

_***Gerard & Spencer***_

Gerard watched him climb into the car after Louie pulled the door open for him with a 'Good morning, Sir' and a head nod. When the car pulled out through the gates Gerard entered the house and locked the door closed behind him. Finally alone, Gerard grabbed his cellphone and went to take a photo of the organized cabinet. Frank seriously looked like he was going to have a panic attack when he pulled the doors open and saw how Gerard had put things away. He didn't want that again. Frank does so much for him and the least he could do is find out how the man liked his stuff organized. He snapped three photos, from all angles, and set his phone on the island. He then looked at the cabinet to see what was different. The set up reminded him of going into a Pier One. All the glasses were matching in color and size. The clear ones were at the end away from the tinted ones. They were also in order from tumbler to high ball, ‘huh’ Gerard thought. ‘Maybe he just likes it neat like the store has it.’ Gerard had a feeling though that there was more to it, but he felt his stomach growl and decided there were more pressing matters to deal with, like breakfast. He went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for French toast. He set everything up quickly and whipped up a tasty batch with vanilla and cinnamon in the batter. When he was done cooking he grabbed his phone off the island and took his meal to the breakfast nook. He began eating and realized how lonely it was for him. Usually Frank had time for breakfast with him. He had yet to make the kids a real meal since they had been back at school since that day. Gerard knew that Thanksgiving was coming though and that meant breaks. It would be nice to see them again. Gerard was lost in these thoughts while eating, until his phone went off.

"Hey Gee baby, how's it goin?"

Gerard grinned when he heard his best friend's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Spence. Goin' good. Just having some breakfast. How've you been?"

"I'm good, Pete has several meetings today, including this crazy morning one, so we can't meet for lunch like we usually do and I was wondering if you wanted some company?"

"Oh, that would be fun! Frankie’s got a ton of meetings today too. Come over now if you want, we can hang out for a bit and then I can cook us up some lunch."

"Oh yummy! It's been so long since I had your awesome cooking! I'll help you in the house too!"

Gerard beamed and nodded in excitement even though Spencer couldn't see him.

"That would be awesome! I'm gonna' finish my breakfast and get dressed."

"Sweet! I have to shower and dress and I will be over soon. Catch ya later Gee baby."

Gerard stuffed the last piece of French toast into his mouth and started to clean up his mess from breakfast. When he was done he rushed upstairs and pulled open his closet door and stepped in.

”What to wear, what to wear?”

Gerard spoke out loud as he looked through his racks of clothing. He wanted to look good for Spencer. Even though they could not be together anymore, he loved when his friend appreciated the effort he took to dress nice for him like he would his husband. He settled for a shimmery, black blouse, leather pants, and two inch healed combat boots. He took a quick shower and put on his chosen outfit. He looked at himself in his full length mirror and twirled a little. He pushed his hands to his ass and patted himself there. It's gotten slightly bigger. ‘Fuck’, he thought, that French toast went straight to his ass along with all the other stuff he had been cooking lately. Then again, Frank had not been complaining and actually complimented him the other day when he bent over to pick up something.

*Ding Dong*

Gerard's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and he dropped his hands from his ass. He zoomed out of the room and downstairs. After unlocking the front door he yanked it open and squealed.

"Spencey!"

He threw his arms around his best friend’s shoulders and squeezed.

"Whoa there Gee, I know you missed me but damn I..."

Spencer stepped back and looked at what Gerard was wearing. He looked smart in the simple black shimmery blouse and sweet looking heeled combat boots, which Spencer was going to totally steal. What really took Spencer's breath away was the leather pants that hugged every curve of Gerard's legs and especially his ass.

"Fuck Gee baby, you look damn delicious in that outfit. Are you sure you didn’t have other plans for us besides lunch?"

Spencer crowded Gerard against the front door and rested his hands on Gerard's hips talking into his neck. This was a game that they always played, but now the rules were different. He quickly put that thought aside to continue with the charade.

Gerard smirked and tipped his head back to give his friend more access.

"Wanna' bite?"

He teased, fluttering his eyes and running a finger down the front of Spencer’s chest. Gerard felt Spencer's stifled laughter vibrate against him and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Spencer and hugged him tightly again. He pulled away and took Spencer’s hand as he lead him into the house, shutting the door behind them.

"Sooo Gee baby, what are we having for lunch then?"

Spencer could not keep his eyes off of Gerard as he sauntered into the kitchen. The swing of his hips was so hypnotic that he missed most of what Gerard had said. Man, if Gerard was not married right now, Spencer would have gone down on him right at the front door. Once again he cursed Frank for not being one of those that shared like Pete did. Ugh, and why did Gerard have to look so damn good like he just poured himself into those pants. Fuck, Spencer felt himself getting hard. He really needed to distract himself with something else.

"Hey, so how is it being married with children again?"

"I was thinking homemade veggie burgers for lunch, and being married with kids is all I ever wanted out of life. A wonderful husband and great kids and I think I finally have it. What about you? How're things with Pete?"

Gerard bent over into the fridge pulling out the fresh veggies to grate and mold into patties along with eggs.

"Oh we are okay uh, we just got back from a weekend away with Ryan. It was a lot of fun if you know what I mean."

Spencer was licking his lips as he watched Gerard bent over in the fridge and then reach up into a cabinet, revealing part of Gerard’s hips. Seeing the pale skin reminded him of when Pete and him had Ryan between them on the living room floor. He had run his hands under Ryan’s shirt and gripped his hips tight enough to bruise as he fucked into him while he gave Pete head. Fuck, he really needed to calm down and think of something else or he was going to do something stupid he may regret.

Gerard checked his ingredients and grabbed one more thing out of the fridge before shutting it with the heel of his boot.

"Oh, really? What went down? I want details."

Gerard loved listening to Spencer describe his sexual adventures with Pete. It was great jerking off material.

"Well Ryan for one. *smirk* Pete and I had him sandwiched pretty good between us on the living room floor. It was so cliche really, ski chalet, bear skin rug, fireplace, champagne, the whole nine yards. Only one thing could have made it better."

Gerard smirked and glared knowingly at his friend.

“Oh, you mean if I were there watching?"

Gerard laughed and, turned his attention back to the task of grating veggies to make the veggie patties. Once this was done he mixed the egg and bread crumbs in the bowl with the veggies and began prepping them.

Spencer did not answer him, could not answer him, not with words. He simply got up and stepped behind Gerard. He wrapped his arms around his middle and squeezed.

"No Gee baby, if it was you instead of Ryan."

Spencer let go of Gerard and left the kitchen so he would not be tempted anymore. He decided to do some cleaning while he waited for lunch to be ready.

Gerard stood there, slightly dumbfounded. Were they still joking around? ‘Yes’, Gerard thought, of course we are. He went back to cooking, quietly.

Spencer started to fluff the pillows on the sofa and the easy chairs. He found the chemical closet off of the kitchen door and grabbed the furniture polish. He dusted all the wood in the living room trying to distance himself from the gorgeous creature in the kitchen. The smells coming from there were mouthwatering though and judging by them, it was not going to be much longer. He looked around the living room at the pictures that were held in frames. Gerard with the kids, and Gerard with Frank. He really looked happy. Happier than he had seen him in a long time. Spencer felt like a jerk thinking about ruining it with his ideas and feelings for Gerard. Maybe he should not even be here. He would eat lunch quickly and then pretend his phone vibrated. He would claim it was Pete and then leave. Gerard would understand and Spencer would protect their friendship. The worst part about everything is he could not remember the last time he wanted Gerard this much. Maybe it was because he could not have him anymore. That was stupid though right?

"Lunch is ready!!!"

Gerard shouted to Spencer not sure where he was in the mansion. He set the plates at the breakfast nook, thinking it would be more cozy than the dining table, and then poured the cranberry juice in the tinted glasses. As he was doing this, he remembered the thing with Frank this morning. He really needed to fix the other cabinets before Frank saw them too.

Spencer emerged from the living room after hearing Gerard call him. He walked past him to the sink and washed the chemicals off his hand. He saw that Gerard had placed the settings in a more intimate place than the table. This made Spencer nervous. He knew it would be wiser for him to sit away from Gerard. He coughed and moved to the other side of the table. Gerard looked at him with curiosity.

"I-I-I just wanted to sit across from you so we could keep talking that's all."

Gerard rose a brow at that and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay... so I hope you like it. This isn't my best meal to prepare, but it’s fun to make and healthy."

"I am sure I will like it. I like everything you make Geeba… Gerard”

Spencer picked up the veggie burger and took a bite. It was delicious as he expected it to be. He ate it quickly because he knew he had to get out of there. It was too much for him to handle. He wondered if maybe he was not going to be able to stay friends with Gerard after this. Maybe just by phone or in a group setting. That way there would be no more temptation. He was concentrating so much on finishing quickly that he inhaled the food and started to choke. He grabbed for the juice and drank it too fast and now he was coughing and turning red.

"Whoa, slow down, Spence."

Gerard giggled as he took the first bite out his own burger and hummed out in pleasure. ‘Not bad’ he thought to himself after chewing and swallowing. Gerard then looked up at his friend and smiled.

"So! We should do something soon... have a small get together with our husbands and maybe a few of their friends. Frank’s Birthday's on Halloween and I was thinking we'd throw a Birthday Halloween party."

"Yeah, sorry. Look Gee, um... I really need to get going. I just remembered I have something to do and, my phone just went off and it’s probably Pete so I should... yeah. I will call you and we can talk about the party later okay?"

Spencer stumbled over his words as they left his brain into his mouth all jumbled and foreign even to him. He got up quickly and up ended his glass of juice by accident. He grabbed the napkin and started to wipe it up. He pushed away from the table and the chair tipped back and he landed on his own back, hitting his head hard on the floor.

"Oh shit!"

Gerard jumped out of his own seat and kneeled down by his friend.

"Fuck, are you okay?"

He pulled his friend up gently and touched the back of his head.

Spencer pushed out of Gerard's grasp.

"Yeah Gerard, I'm fine I just... I have to get out of here."

"What the… wait, what's wrong? Did I say something or do anything wrong?"

Gerard jumped up and gripped Spencer's arm.

"N-N-No Gerard, it's not you it's me. I just can't be here anymore."

Gerard gripped harder and yanked him closer.

"Why the fuck not? Look, is it because of my joke earlier, you know, when you walked inside?"

Gerard blinked hard and stared over Spencer's sad expression. He looked a little lost and confused.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I just..."

Spencer curled up in a ball and started to cry.

Gerard was shocked! Spencer was fucking crying, but why? Gerard cooed at him, pulling his best friend in to a tight hug.

"Spence, baby, shhh don't cry. I'm, I'm sorry okay? I should have thought better and…”

Now Spencer felt guilty, it was not Gerard's fault, well not really, but now wrapped up in his best friend’s arms he could smell the vanilla scented body wash that he used and it made him melt. He also could tell that Gerard was wearing the perfume that Spencer had bought for him last Christmas. It was too much for him to take. He looked up into Gerard's eyes and leaned in and kissed him.

Gerard's eyes shot open, but he kissed back before breaking it to give Spencer a confused look.

"Spence, you know how Frank is."

Gerard touched his friend's arm and rubbed it gently.

"I really love you, and I love Frank, too, but..."

"Now you see why I have to leave! I just can't do this! I don’t love you the same way Frank does, or any of the good husband's did, but the way I do love you is too much for me right now. I can't be around you without being able to hold you, kiss you, and just love you the way I know how to."

Gerard's heart sunk and he frowned.

"But that doesn't mean you have to leave. I wish I could do something about all that, because I feel the same, but I'm with Frank and if I… we acted on our emotions I would be cheating on my husband."

”Fuck Gerard, don’t you think I fucking know that?! Don’t you think I know how happy you are and what it would mean if I fucked it up for you?!”

Spencer leaned up and pushed even further away from Gerard. He watched as Gerard sat on his knees, still trying to figure out the situation. He was confused and Spencer knew it. He was chewing on his bottom lip and for some stupid reason it looked really sexy to him. He crawled back over to Gerard and put his hands on his shoulders. Gerard had a second to smile at him before he was knocking Gerard down and straddling him. He pushed his arms above his head and held them there. He attached his mouth to the part of Gerard's neck that he knew not only drove him crazy, but made him weak. It was a jerk move and he knew it, but he learned some tricks being married three times himself.

"Please Gee, just I need... just please, we don’t have to do anything like, but I just need you, even for a moment. I will pay the consequences for it, I promise I just."

Gerard squirmed against the kisses and attempted to gain control over the situation.

"S-Spencer. C'mon, s-s-stop it. I really can't. I can't."

He whimpered and then bit down on his bottom lip. He knew if Spencer kept kissing that spot they'd take it too far and Spencer knew him best, knew where to kiss, to touch, to make him lose himself.

Spencer heard Gerard's pleas, but he could also feel his body responding. He pushed their groins together and heard Gerard moan at the friction pressing into his cock. He kept pushing as much as he could. He just wanted Gerard to truly understand how he felt even though he knew this could cost them their longtime friendship. It was foolish at best, but Spencer kept going. He was concentrating more on the response of Gerard and not keeping him down anymore.

Gerard felt Spencer loosen his grip on his arms and he took the opportunity to get his hand on Spencer's chest and push him. He didn't want to be too rough. It was still Spencer after all.

"We can't."

Spencer was panting when Gerard pushed him up. He looked at Gerard and realized that he was no better than all the men that had taken advantage of Gerard in the past. He covered his mouth in disgust and got off of Gerard. He ran for the door without his jacket. He pulled it open, thankfully Gerard forgot to lock it, and took off running.

Gerard sat up quickly and jetted into the direction Spencer went off to. He ran through the front door and called out to his friend. He left the door open behind him and chased after Spencer. He didn't give a fuck about what had just happened. Spencer was too important to him.

"SPENCER! Come back!"

Spencer was lucky that Gerard was in such bad shape. Since he got a head start on him he had plenty of time to put on the burst of speed to lose him. Gerard was more sheltered than Spencer was by his husbands so Spencer knew about more shortcuts than he did. He hopped over a few fences and then hailed a cab.

"What are you runnin' from the cops buddy?"

"No, my best friend."

"Wow that sucks. So where to?"

Spencer though about it for a moment. He knew exactly where he needed to go.

"Take me to Skatastik Records please."

"Downtown, you got it buddy."

Spencer looked out the window and wondered what he would say when he got there. It didn’t matter, he had to fix the problem that he created no matter what it cost him. The cab took off and he slumped in the seat with a tear running down his face as he whispered into the air.

"Bye Gee baby, I love you."


	8. Before The Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first test of Frank and Gerard's relationship is...Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo was everyone wondering what is going to happen when Spencer goes to see Frank? Hmmmm, were ya? Well now you get to find out and wait till you see what Frankie has to say about it. @~@
> 
> Also, the dreaded dinner with our sweet younger brother Mikey and his Stany. If you don't hate Mikey already...wait.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the amazing _***Pixiewayro***_ because she can never get enough of Spencer/Gerard. ^0^

_***Frank***_

Frank was fucking tired. Three meetings already, and it was barely past noon. He just wanted to take a nap. He still had three more meetings before the end of the day! Being successful could really suck at times.

”Uh, Mr. Iero?”

”Oh fuck now what?”

Frank muttered out loud as his secretary Vicky chimed over the intercom. He depressed the button to answer her.

”Yeah Vicky, what’s up?”

”Um, there is a guy here to see you, and he is kind of frantic and demanding.”

”Is he a musician?”

”Fuck, Frank, it’s me Spencer. I have to talk to you like right now!"

”Shit Spencer, is everything okay?”

”What, no, I don’t know, just let me in please?!”

”Yeah yeah, come on in.”

The automatic doors to his office opened and a frazzled Spencer ran in. He grabbed Frank and hugged him then dropped to his knees and started crying.

”Oh fuck fuck Frankie, I am so fucking sorry. I just didn’t know what to do, and I fucked up, and now he hates me, and I hurt him, and I…”

”Calm down Spencer, is Pete alright?”

”What?”

”Yeah, that is who you are talking about right?”

”No, I’m talking about Gerard!”

Frank felt his chest tighten. He suddenly growled and pushed hard at Spencer. Spencer fell backwards and Frank advanced on him.

”What the fuck did you do Spencer?!”

Spencer said nothing and just backed up further till he was against the wall. Frank picked him up by his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

”What the fuck did you do to my wife!?”

Spencer still said nothing. He just hung limp in Frank’s grasp ready to accept whatever Frank was going to do. A thought of reason trickled into Frank’s brain, overriding the anger. This was his best friend’s wife. He put Spencer down, and he just crumbled and fainted when released from Frank’s grasp. Frank looked at the pitiful creature. He picked Spencer up, like he did his wife when he passed out watching movies in the living room, and brought him over to the couch. He lay the man down and went and grabbed a wash cloth from his private bathroom. He ran it under cool water and used it to wipe the sheen of sweat from Spencer’s forehead. Spencer began to whimper.

”Please don’t hate me Gee, I love you, I just can’t, I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

”What the fuck happened between you guys?”

Frank spoke out loud as Spencer continued to whimper and cry. He thought about calling Gerard, but decided against it till he knew exactly what was going on.

”Hey Vicky, do me a favor.”

Vicky’s voice answered over the intercom. Frank loved that he could call on her randomly.

”What’s that Mr. Iero?”

”Go into the conference room and mix a Gimlet for me.”

”You got it Mr. I.”

Frank opened Spencer’s sweat soaked shirt and ran a cloth down his chest. Spencer shivered and tried to close up tighter. Frank did his best to hold him open till he was done. The door opened and Vicky walked in.

”Oh my, what happened?”

”I don’t fucking know Vicky, and that is what bothers me so much.”

”I am sure you will figure it out Mr. I. Here ya go, your Gimlet.”

”Thanks Vicky.”

Vicky left and Frank brought the drink over to Spencer who was coming out of it.

”What happened?”

Frank handed Spencer the drink and watched him slowly sip it.

”Thanks, I know this bothers you.”

”It’s fine, really. I am used to it with clients, and of course the bands.”

Spencer finished the Gimlet and visibly relaxed.

”Now, do you want to tell me what happened?”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard's sitting in front of his vanity, wiping his face with a damp cloth. He's been in that spot for nearly thirty minutes now, and Spencer has been gone for a few hours already. The first thing he did, as soon as he was back inside the house, was call Spencer's phone. At least fifteen calls later and still no answer. Pointless, Gerard thought, scrubbing at his face. He wanted to see the moron, but he had no clue where he'd gone, damn his athletic ability. Every so often he glared at his black cell screen and sighed. ‘Call back, just fucking call’ he thought.

*ring*ring*

Without even looking at the caller ID he mashed the answer button and pushed the cell to his ear.

"Spencer?!"

"Hey baby, no it's not, why were you expecting a call from him?"

"Frank, sweetie... yeah, I was."

He stood up from his seat in front of the vanity and sighed.

"Oh, well I can let you go if you want then and call back later."

"N-No, um, let's talk. I miss you. How was the meeting?"

Gerard went over to his and Frank’s bed and dropped onto it.

"Boring ass shit as usual, I would much rather have stayed home and had breakfast with you instead. Anyway the reason I was calling is I have time between lunch and my next meeting, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for a drink in the hotel nearby my building."

Gerard moved his hands through his hair and raised a brow at that.

"A _drink_?"

"Well, I am sure you know what I prefer to drink Gee, but yeah."

Gerard rose his other brow and giggled.

"Okay, alright. Sounds good."

"Beautiful, take a taxi, and tell them to take you to Skatastic Records downtown. They will know where to go. Can't wait to see you baby."

"Okay, see you soon."

He ended the call on that note and stared at the phone. He sighed and went upstairs to get dressed.

_***Spencer***_

”Okay, he’s on his way.”

”Thank you for this Frank. I know it is a big trust issue with you. I just… Gerard means everything to me, and even beyond the physical, I love him with all my heart and would… well fuck, I would die for him.”

”I have to remember that Gerard is not Greta. That is going to be one of the things that is going to get me through this. Okay so here are the rules, and I am telling you Spencer this takes a lot of trust on my part so don't fuck them up."

Spencer sat there still in shock that his best friend's husband was about to tell him what he could do with his wife. Could life get any better?

"Rule number one, and the most important. You CANNOT fuck him. I don’t care how much he wants it or begs for it, the answer is no. He can fuck you all he wants, but I draw the line at..."

Spencer looked at Frank as he basically short circuited before his eyes. He swore that smoke came out of his ears.

"I'm sorry Mr. Iero, would you please repeat that part?"

Mr. Iero? Now Spencer knew he shorted something out.

"I said, He can fuck you if he wants, but..."

"Yeah, right there that part. Um... have you met Gerard? He is the ultimate bottom. I don’t think he has ever fucked anyone in his life!"

Frank looked down at Spencer and could not help, but smirk. He leaned down and lifted the boy’s head and ghosted his ear as he whispered with a hot breath that made Spencer shiver.

"Well there is always a first time for everything isn't there. I mean... Pete was mine and..."

"Holy fuck no way! I never thought you would bottom!"

"Eh, I was drunk and high and wanted to try it. Not my thing, but Pete was happy. Of course in the morning I was not so drunk or high, then all I felt was pain.”

”Pete didn't help you?”

”Oh shit no, he was out cold because when I woke up and realized he fucked me, I punched him.”

Spencer had the image of his husband with little birds around his head as Frank socked him one and started to giggle. He looked up at Frank and then rose to hug him. Frank hugged him back and for the first time all day, Spencer felt like everything was going to be alright.

_***Gerard***_

The taxi pulled up in front of the Skatastic Records building. Gerard hopped out, and looked up at it. ‘So this is Frank's office building', he thought to himself and walked up to the entrance. He stepped in and took a deep breath. It smelled like big business. He looked around and scurried up to the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Frank Iero."

"Looking for me baby?"

Frank came from down the hall and wrapped his arms around Gerard. He hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Vicky, be a sweetie and hold my calls for a while."

"Sure thing Mr. I, should I tell them anything?"

"Yeah, tell them I went next door to spend time with my wife."

"You got it Mr. I and may I say, you are quite a knock out Mrs. Iero."

Gerard blushed and grabbed Frank's arm.

"Thanks."

Frank walked Gerard out of the building, and next door to the hotel. He waved hello to the desk attendant and made small talk with the elevator operator. They rode up to the top where the penthouse suite was. Gerard looked over at Frank and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, I like the best. I chose you didn't I?"

Gerard chuckled and shook his head keeping his hand on Frank's arm.

"Clearly."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Frank led Gerard to the front door and opened it. Frank walked through first and swept his hand out, adding a little bow as well, gesturing for Gerard to come in. Gerard rolled his eyes playfully and stepped in.

"Charming gentleman, you are."

Once in the room Gerard looked around until his gaze came upon someone already in the room.

"Spencer!"

He ran to the man and threw his arms around his shoulders.

"Hey Gerard, um, sorry if I scared you."

Gerard pulled away and slapped Spencer in the face.

"Don’t you ever do that to me again Spencer Wentz, you hear me!?"

Gerard went from happiness to anger to sorrow in less than five minutes. He began to shake and sob in Spencer’s lap. He did not care that he was acting crazy in front of his husband. Spencer needed to know what the day's earlier encounter did to him. He needed Spencer to know how he felt at the thought of losing him. He loved Frank, but Spencer, Spencer was his everything long before Frank came along. He would always be special in his heart and he needed a way to let Spencer know this.

_***Frank***_

Frank came over and sat down in the chair opposite them. He held his fingers against his chin as he watched the two men interact. It was clear that Spencer was not lying about their dynamic, but he needed to hear it from his wife before he made any decisions about what to do next.

"Gerard, Spencer told me what happened today between you two. I want your take on it."

Frank remained motionless as he watched for Gerard's body language. Gerard broke out of the trance he had with Spencer and turned his attention to his husband.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I want you to tell me what happened when Spencer came over for lunch."

Gerard took a deep breath.

"We... I made lunch and Spencer helped me clean. During lunch we talked a little... and then, uh..."

He paused and locked eyes with Spencer.

"We kissed."

Frank kept his face stone. He leaned into Gerard a little throwing in some intimidation.

"Is that all?"

Gerard frowned.

"Yeah why? Spencer, what did you tell him?"

Spencer shrunk back a little in the seat away from Gerard. He curled into a ball by pulling his knees into his chest.

"I-I-I told him that I basically tried to take advantage of you when you were saying no and th-that I held you down against your will and..."

Gerard shook his head quickly and turned to Frank.

"No! He didn't hold me down against my will!"

He turned back to Spencer.

"Spencer, you're my best friend. You would never hurt me. I know that."

Frank leaned back again and folded his arms.

"So what you are saying then is that you let him do all those things to you Gerard? You allowed him to push you over and pin your arms above your head? You also let him straddle you and grind your cocks together while offering your neck for him to bite on? Think before you speak Mr. Way."

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

Gerard barked at Frank, and Frank saw that he immediately regretted it. He fell to his knees and blocked his face with arms. Frank knew he was waiting to be hit for yelling at him. Of course Frank would not even think about raising a hand to his wife and it saddened him that it was the first thought to cross Gerard’s mind. He lowered his arms and looked up at his husband with doe eyes.

"He did do those things, but I knew he'd stop. He's not like the others."

Frank stood up and left Gerard on the floor. He moved to the window and took out a cigarette. He yanked the no smoking sign down and opening the window he lit up. He looked back at his cowering wife.

"You would do anything for Spencer wouldn't you Gerard?"

"Y-Yes Sir, anything."

Gerard whispered, nodding his head and pressing his hands on the floor. Frank was not surprised at all to be addressed as “Sir”. Gerard fell right into an old pattern again from all his other husbands.

"You were right Spencer, he did throw himself under the bus for you, just like you predicted."

"That is the self-sacrifice that has been ingrained in him. He would rather protect others than himself, no matter what the cost."

Frank finished his cigarette and made his way back to the spot where Gerard was. He lifted his chin and looked into his eyes.

"And that is what makes this creature so fucking amazing."

Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard softly on the lips. Gerard was clearly surprised at this move. He kissed Frank back regardless, but once they were apart Gerard looked up at Spencer with heavy eyes. Frank saw that Spencer had nothing but love, and admiration in his eyes. Frank got up and collected his coat. He moved to the door. He nodded at Spencer, winked at Gerard and then was gone.

_***Gerard & Spencer***_

Gerard watched his husband leave the room and then looked up at his friend. He got on his feet slowly and sat down on the sofa next to Spencer.

"What just happened?"

Spencer turned towards Gerard and carefully lay a hand on his thigh.

"After I left you, I grabbed a cab and came here to talk to Frank. I felt guilty for hurting you and sick that I did it too. I wanted to put things right, and well after our talk he realized how much I need you, and that I am not trying to steal you away from him, and he... gavemepermissiontobewithyou. Th-Th-Th-That is if you want to, I won’t do anything you don’t want to Gerard."

Gerard was taken back. He pushed his fingers through Spencer's hair and caressed him lightly.

"All that trouble just for me? We could have asked Frank together you know."

And that was his answer to Spencer. He leaned over and placed a hard kiss over Spencer's mouth. Spencer moaned as he kissed back with greed. He had missed this so much. He pulled Gerard into his lap and pushed his fingers into his hair. He pressed everything he felt into the kiss and it was complete bliss. Before he became too involved he made sure to break away and put in Frank's one rule.

"Uh Gee, Gee baby, stop a minute. I have to tell you the one rule Frank gave me. Under no circumstances can I fuck you. If I violate that rule the deal is off."

Gerard nodded against Spencer and kissed his jaw.

"Yeah, o-okay, sure. Can I suck you off?"

He whispered into Spencer’s ear moving down to continue planting delicate kisses on the other man’s scruffy face.

"Oh fuck, please do."

Gerard giggled and slipped out of Spencer's lap and on his knees in front of him. Spencer reached up and started to undo his belt buckle.

"Here, let me."

Gerard pushed Spencer's hands aside. He got the belt off and pulled down the zipper on Spencer's jeans.

"Oh, fuck yes. Missed your cock."

Gerard gripped onto the base once he got it free. Spencer could not believe this. He felt like he was in fucking high school again, and he was getting his first blow job. Nervous was not something that Spencer was used to feeling. Gerard giggled in delight before licking across the swollen head on Spencer's cock teasingly.

"Oh yes Gee baby, missed this. Missed your soft tongue."

Smirking, Gerard dipped his head down and swiftly took Spencer into his mouth without hesitation. He bobbed up and down in the way that drove Spencer insane. He could feel him bucking up into his mouth and that meant he was getting close... not quite there yet though. Spencer could not stop bucking, he was not worried because he knew Gerard was used to it, but fuck if it felt so good. He grabbed Gerard's hair and fisted into it biting his lip so that he did not scream obscenities into the air. He had no idea how thin the walls were.

"Oh fuck Gee baby, close, so fucking close."

Gerard closed his throat up around his friend's cock and swallowed around him. ‘C'mon,’ Gerard thought,‘cum for me.’

That pressure was enough. Spencer cried out, not giving a shit about the volume now as he came hard enough to push Gerard off of him. He watched through half lidded eyes as his cum spurted out onto Gerard's face and neck. Gerard recovered quickly and engulfed him again to catch the rest and milk him dry. Spencer was wasted, worn out, and drunk on Gerard's skills, but he wanted more. He wanted to satisfy Gerard in a way he had never before. He leaned up and looked at his best friend. He was covered in cum and looked beautiful. Spencer landed on his knees and crawled onto Gerard's lap. He licked his face and cleaned him of as much cum as he could and then pressed into a steamy kiss. He trailed the kiss from Gerard's lips to his jaw and then up to his ear. He bit and sucked on the lobe while pushing down on Gerard's obviously painful hard on. Then he whispered in Gerard's ear.

"Please fuck me Gee."

Gerard's mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wide. He was confused. Didn't Spencer just say that they had rules?

"Uh, I thought we couldn't do that?"

Spencer kept pushing down on Gerard as he breathed heavily into his neck. He latched into the collarbone and sucked on it till he heard Gerard moan. He moved to his ear and whispered into it laced with seduction.

"Yeah Gee baby, I can't fuck you, but you sure as hell can fuck me... and God, I want you to."

Gerard moaned again and tipped his head back. He'd never fucked anyone before. None of his ex-husbands-were ever into it, but if they had asked, he would probably say no anyway. It would ruin his “housewife” persona, but this was Spencer and he wasn't going to say no to him no matter what.

"Okay, yeah sure.”

Spencer became serious for a moment. He wanted Gerard to know that he was not breaking the rules.

"Gee, look at me. I promise you that this is not breaking the rules. In fact I told Frank that you had never topped before and you know what he said to me?"

Gerard shook his head and Spencer smirked leaning into bite on his earlobe as he whispered into his ear.

"Well there is always a first time for everything isn't there?"

"Really? He said that?"

Gerard was kind of confused by that, but also relieved. In his fucked up mind he wanted Frank to own him. All of him, but then again... he wanted Spencer, both physically and emotionally. He felt like a high school girl with two crushes.

"Yes, he did, and you know that I would never lie to you about something this important. Fuck, you are too important to me. After all, I came and confessed to your husband about hurting you, knowing he could have fucked me up, whether I was married to his childhood friend or not. I took that chance for you Gee baby, not for me."

"I believe you, Spence, I really do, but... you're gonna help me right?”

Gerard couldn't believe he was gonna top his best friend for the first time. His heart was beating fast. He was beyond nervous. It made it worse that Spencer was clearly trying not to laugh at him.

"Sure, Gee. I'll even grade you on a curve."

Spencer started cracking up and fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor.

"C'mon... I'm serious. What if I suck at it?"

Gerard whined, slapping Spencer's arm playfully.

"Like, what if I'm so horrible you never want to fuck me ever again!?"

"First of all, I would never want to stop fucking you… even though I am not allowed to now, but yeah. Second, seriously Gee, even the worst sex has its good points. What about fuckhead number two that you married? Think about the stories you told me about him. How often did he *miss* your prostate?"

Gerard laughed obnoxiously and grabbed his sides.

"True, but the man could fucking talk my ear off."

"And that made up for his missing your prostate?"

"Well since when am I opposed to a little dirty talk or a lot for that matter?"

Spencer stood up and fixed his pants. He held his hand out for Gerard to take. He helped Gerard up and guided him through the suite to the bedroom. Spencer listened to Gerard gasp as he saw the rose petals strewn from the door to the bed as well as the bottles of lube and warming gel wrapped up in a red ribbon.

"You're surprised? You should know that your husband has always had good taste. I think he figured that this was more appropriate than getting down on the sofa."

Gerard grinned and plopped down on the bed. He picked up a rose petal and rubbed it between his fingers.

”I can’t believe you guys planned this.”

He patted the bed, signaling Spencer to join him. Spencer climbed on the bed and lay down next to Gerard. He picked up a handful of petals and tossed them into the air watching them float down and land on them both. Spencer heard Gerard giggle and he sighed.

"Gee baby, I hope you know how much I love you and how happy I want you to be, truly happy with your life. Before we go any further, I want to know that you are alright with this. Because if you are not for any reason, I will stop and we can go back to just being best friends again."

As he spoke, Spencer tried to hold back his tears, but he was finding it difficult.

"We will always be best friends Spence, but I think this'll make us closer..."

Gerard brushed his fingers through Spencer's hair. He tugged him closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Spencer caressed Gerard’s cheek and smiled.

"Honestly I have always wondered what it would be like to be fucked by you. Even before our first time in the House. I was hoping that you would have topped me, but when I realized your true personality, I knew it would not happen, but I was happy being able to do anything with you."

Spencer decided to stop talking now and he took on a submissive pose that bared his neck to show Gerard he was ready for him to take control. Gerard smirked and chuckled.

"You know me so well..."

And with that his lips were on Spencer's throat, leaving possessive marks. His other hand went to Spencer's hip, where he gripped and massaged. Gerard figured the best course of action was to touch Spencer the way he liked to be touched before he was fucked.

”I guess, I will just feel my way around this huh?”

Spencer melted into Gerard's touch. It had been a long time since he submitted to anyone other than his husband. Even when they fooled around with Ryan, he was always topping him while submitting to Pete. It felt good to just give all the control up and be pushed around. To be forced into positions that Gerard wanted. He did not want any of the power this time. Spencer gave it all to Gerard. He moaned to let Gerard know that he was alright with everything that he was doing to him.

"Fuck Gee, feels so good."

Gerard stayed attached to Spencer's throat and lowered his hands to the waistband of Spencer's jeans and started tugging them down. His nervousness turned to lust and anxiousness. He kept imagining himself buried deeply inside his best friend's, and lover's body, thrusting and pleasuring him the way he loved to be pleasured. He was hard now, extremely hard.

"O-Off, I wanna fuck you so bad."

Spencer lifted his hips and allowed Gerard to pull his pants and underwear off. He actually felt embarrassed for the first time ever being with Gerard. He felt like a fucking virgin suddenly and it made him blush.

"Gee baby, I want you."

Gerard started taking off his own pants as he reached for the lube. He poured a strip of lube on his index finger and rubbed it around using his thumb. Once he'd gotten his fingers nice and slippery he lowered them towards Spencer's ass and massaged the digit against his hole. As he was doing this to Spencer, he felt it happening to himself. He moved his finger through and the curved it up. He worked it in and out, then pushed his middle finger in beside his pointer.

"Like that? Is that okay?"

Spencer had no words to answer Gerard. His fingers were long, slender, and perfect. He did not even have to try before he was grazing that perfect spot inside of him. Spencer was seeing stars and he pushed himself down against Gerard's fingers.

"More, oh God, please more Gee, fuck I want to feel it!"

Gerard knew that meant it was time to remove his fingers. It was a tease move, but it would be so much better for Spencer if he became needy. Sliding his fingers out Gerard gathered some of the lube on his cock. He stroked himself until he couldn't take it, and positioned himself to Spencer's hole.

"I-I'm gonna' push in now.”

Spencer gathered his wits about him. He focused and looked at Gerard. He pulled him down to him and looked deep into his eyes. He pulled him into a kiss and wrapped his legs around Gerard's hips, urging him forward. Spencer tensed a little as he felt the head of Gerard's cock pushing in and penetrating the muscle. He pushed harder into the kiss to absorb the pain. He never realized how big he really was. I mean yeah, sure Spencer had sucked him off, but it is a whole different ball game when it's entering you. Fuck, he was bigger than his husband! Now Spencer really did feel like a virgin! Pete was thicker than Gerard though and Spencer was a bit of a size queen so his husband really did not have to worry about it after all. Still it felt like it took forever for Gerard to finally bottom out inside of him. When he felt Gerard's balls slap against his skin he broke the kiss and groaned out.

"Holy fuck Gee, you're so fucking big! I feel so full all over! Please you gotta, ah ah, fuck move please!"

Gerard pushed himself up, his elbows on either side of Spencer's head and started to move inside. He was at lost for words, This was fucking mind blowing! He couldn't get any words out and all he managed to do was grunt like an idiot. Now he understood why that was all he heard out of some of his husbands too. He dug his hands in to Spencer's hair and placed his head against Spencer’s.

"F-Fuck, s-so good."

Gerard spluttered, squeezing his eyes and he continued to thrust himself in and out of Spencer's body. He was already about to cum and way too soon. Yeah, he was definitely new at this. Now he understood the fascination his husband’s had with topping. Gerard was a fast learner. Once he found out where Spencer's prostate was he aimed for it every time. Gerard was trying so hard to concentrate, but he was losing the battle. He now knows how Spencer felt when it felt that good you just wanted to explode. Spencer could see that Gerard was starting to have trouble holding on, but fortunately Frank was a wise and clever man. He knew Gerard would have this trouble and he set Spencer up for it.

"Gee *pant* Gee baby, stop, you're, ah ah ah, going to cum too soon. I can fix it, just, oh fuck aha ha, pull out a little bit."

Gerard pressed himself against Spencer tightly and continued to thrust into him. There was no goddamn way he was stopping. The feeling was too perfect.

"I c-can do it. I'll hold it."

"Please G-G-G-Gee, trust me this will make it so much b-b-better for both of u-us."

Gerard came to a sudden halt and let out a shaky breath.

"Fine, h-hurry."

He pulled out a little, until his tip was the only part inside and he whined out, steadying his hips. It was really hard for him to not pound away, but he managed to control himself. Spencer shook as he reached over on the nightstand and grabbed the cock ring. He opened it up and pushed himself into a sitting position. This caused him to push Gerard further back inside and they both groaned. Gerard tried to thrust forward, but Spencer grabbed the shaft and held it. Gerard threw his head back at the contact. Spencer quickly looped the cock ring around the base and secured it. Once it was in place he smirked a bit.

"Now, the real fun can begin Gee baby."

Spencer knocked Gerard onto his back and out of him. He quickly scrambled onto his lap and lining himself up, slammed himself down on Gerard's hard cock.

"Oh, fuck, been wanting to do this to you for so long Gee baby. Now I am going to show you what I can do that makes all the boys scream."

Spencer bared down and ground on Gerard hard and rough. He used Gerard's chest for leverage and pushed himself all the way up to the tip before slamming himself back down again. God the extra length felt so fucking good. Spencer hitched his hips and began to ride Gerard with speed and friction. Gerard threw his head back and planted his feet on the bed and started to thrust up as Spencer ground down. His hands found Spencer's ass and he gripped him there. Now this was fucking torture. He really wanted to cum. Spencer realized something else awesome about Gerard's length. It hit his prostate every time. In this position, Pete never hit it. He did this for Pete purely for Pete's pleasure not his own. Knowing how nervous Gerard still was about getting things right, he decided to stroke the man’s ego before pulling off the cock ring.

"Hey *gasp* Gee baby, I just wanted to tell you that I feel *pant* fucking amazing with you inside me, and that you are doing things, uh uh ahhh, to me that Pete never could."

Gerard moaned at Spencer's confession and pinned his hips to his ass and kept them there as he rotated around in small circles.

"Holy, oh, oh, oh fuck!"

Gerard cried out releasing the grip his hand had on Spencer's ass and moved his fingers towards his own ass. He stopped before he could slide his fingers inside. He needed to do this without penetrating himself.

"S-Spencer... I need... I need to-"

He cut himself off and lowered his hips and then rammed them back up instantly.

"Oh fuck, right there oh God yes please, ah ah ah ahah ah, fuck me!"

Spencer was losing it, coming apart. He wanted to cum so badly now, but he wanted to cum with Gerard.

”Fuck, please Gee baby, throw me down and fuck me hard!"

Gerard complied and pushed Spencer back. He was out, ripped the cock ring off, and then back in in a matter of seconds. That must've been a record.

"Spencer, I have to cum. I'm gonna cum.”

"Yeah Gee baby, please, fuck, together, let’s cum together."

Gerard buried his face in the crook of Spencer's throat. His hips stuttered and his vision blurred. He could hear his lover's words of encouragement, but he sounded so far away.

"Oh fuck, I-I'm cumming!"

Gerard’s breathing, suddenly comes to a halt. He saw black, and all he could hear is white noise.

”Oh fuck me!”

Feeling Gerard cumming inside of him set Spencer off and he came hard enough to splash up and hit Gerard in the chest. Spencer cried out and threw his head back as he tightened his grip on Gerard's hips with his legs, arching his back as he rode out both of their orgasms. It felt like he was dying and flying at the same time. Fucking amazing was the only word for it in his mind, which was slowly oozing out of his head. When they had both been milked Spencer collapsed onto the bed with Gerard heavy on top of him. He pulled Gerard to him and kissed him with all the passion he could muster as his energy ebbed away. They both fell into slumber with Gerard softening inside of him, but still remaining inside, connecting them along with their hearts.

*

*

*

Gerard's first to wake up. Spencer's still sound asleep. At some point he had already pulled out of him and rolled over. He was so content right now. Even though his body was aching he still felt at peace. He looked over Spencer's sleeping face and giggled when he twitched. Dreamland must be interesting for him right now. He kissed Spencer's cheek, causing him to blink his eyes open.

"Mmm, hey Gee baby."

Spencer croaked, moving his hand through Gerard's hair.

"How long have you been awake?"

Gerard smiled sheepishly and pressed into Spencer's gentle touch.

"Just woke up."

He giggled as Spencer sat up slowly, winced a little at the pain in his lower back, and looked around. The room had a different atmosphere now. Not a bad thing, definitely not bad.

"Wanna take a shower?"

Spencer turned his attention back to Gerard. He nodded and climbed out of bed. Gerard’s muscles screamed at him, but he made an attempt to ignore the sensation and followed Spencer to the bathroom. Inside is equally as nice as the bedroom. Gerard looked at his reflection and shook his hair out. It was all “fucked up” literally. This made him giggle too. Spencer was already inside the marble shower and turning the water on. Gerard took one last glance at himself before he decided to join the other man. Once he's inside Spencer goes straight for his back and presses his chest against him. He hugged his waist and dropped his head on Gerard's shoulder.

"I like that we're this close. When you were inside of me it reminded me of our first time together. It was kind of like that again."

Spencer whispered the memory in his ear as Gerard hummed and nodded against him.

"Yeah..."

Spencer pulled back slowly and grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hand. He started to massage his fingers through Gerard's hair until it was soapy. Gerard turned to face him and Spencer laughed.

"What?"

Gerard questioned, moving his hand through his hair.

"Gave you a shampoo Mohawk."

Spencer giggled as Gerard dipped his head back and allowed the water to wash his hair out.

"Awww, c'mon, you’re no fun."

Spencer whined as Gerard just smirked at him and took the shampoo and squirted it directly into Spencer's hair.

"Whipped cream head."

They both laugh and continued to wash each other. It felt like old times when they were both at the House. That was before he'd gone with Henry, his third husband. He was still in M's good graces back then too, so he was never locked in the basement. They would lounge around the living room, messing around with Bobby and telling him he should dye his mustache pink and let them put glitter on it. Fuck, those times were the best of his life. He was with Spencer every day, from sun up to sun down. He missed that. He was knocked out of his memories when Spencer turned the shower off.

"C'mon, Gee baby. Let's get out of here."

He stuck his hand out for Gerard to grab. Gerard smiled and took it. They went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Now that he was slightly damp, Gerard getting back into his leather pants becomes a bit of a task. Spencer watching, and laughing at him.

"You soaked up all that shower water."

Gerard flipped him off just as he got his pants on after doing a little jumping up and down on the bed, on his back.

"It's not easy being this fucking curvy. It may look good, but this shit's a curse."

Gerard bounced off the bed and wiped his hands down his thighs. Spencer just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm finally ready."

Gerard started fluffing his damp hair.

"Finally."

Spencer repeated, as Gerard rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him. Spencer took Gerard's hand and showed him out of the suite and to the elevator. Once they reached the bottom floor and exited the elevator they wave to the operator that they had been making small talk with on the ride down.

"Bye Christopher!"

Spencer called out as they stepped away.

"Yeah, good luck with that root canal."

Gerard called out before the doors closed.

"Nice guy."

Spencer chuckled, sticking his arm out for Gerard to wrap his hand around.

”Yeah, and cute too.”

Gerard did, and they headed to the exit. Spencer sticks his hand out to the taxi guy waiting around the corner.

"TAXI!"

Gerard frowned. Spencer was going home now. He just realized this. It was over.

"Gee, today was just, wow."

Spencer turned to him and took his hands and pulled them towards his mouth.

"I love you."

He kissed the back of Gerard's hands softly.

"I love you too."

Gerard blushed.

"Call me later, okay?"

"You know I will, Gee baby."

Spencer winked, letting go of one of Gerard's hands. He pulled open the taxi door, his other hand still holding loosely on to Gerard's.

"Bye."

Spencer whispered to him as their fingers slipping away from each other.

"Bye."

Gerard let his arm fall to his side. The taxi drove off and Gerard waved up until it disappeared in traffic.

Back at Skatastic's Gerard finds himself at the front desk, talking to Vicky.

"Hi, me again. Can you give me directions to my husband’s office?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well of course! He's all the way on the top floor. You'll see the door when you get up there. You can't miss it"

"Thank you."

Gerard smiled and started for the elevator. Once he gets to the top the doors 'ding' open and Gerard steps through, looking around like a curious cat. Vicky wasn't lying when she said he couldn't miss it. It was huge and had Frank’s name engraved in silver lettering on the little block to the right of it.

*Knock, knock, knock*

The door opened, but there was no one there. Gerard moved in and the doors shut on their own too. The room was dark except for the waning light from the day and a roaring fire. Standing in front of the fire was Frank. The flames cast a glow of a silhouette on the opposite wall of him on the phone and holding his cigarette. It made him look like an ominous figure.

"Uh huh, uh huh, Well I don’t see why not. Alright, yeah, just e-mail me the details. Sweet, alright, I look forward to working with your boys. Yup, I will start the paperwork for Warp Tour next week. Catch you later. Bye."

Frank closed his phone and took the last pull off his smoke and crushed it out.

”Sorry about that baby, last minute phone call. I am having Lou bring the car around for us.”

Frank turned to face Gerard and smirked.

"So how was it? Did you lose your virginity again?"

Gerard giggled under his breath, and nodded.”

"Yeah, and ya know, it wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be."

Frank beckoned Gerard over to his lounge area.

"Oh, well have a seat and tell me about it."

Gerard did as he was told and crossed as legs.

"So, it was, uh, pretty intense and…”

He trailed off and rubbed his lower back.

"My body's kind of hurting me. Like, I'm so achy."

At first glance Gerard could have sworn he saw Frank roll his eyes.

"But, I mean I'm not saying I wouldn't do it again, but I still really prefer being the bottom."

_***Frank***_

Frank could not believe all the whining that Gerard was doing. He had been a top most of his life. He bottomed a few times for Pete, but he was drunk and Pete is well, Pete. Still Gerard seem to be going on and on about his back and knees hurting. Frank was regretting asking him to tell him about it. If Gerard did not shut up about it soon, Frank was going to have to gag him.

"So I was kind of happy when he started to ride me. It was a lot easier."

Gerard uncrossed his legs just to cross the other one. Now Frank was rolling his eyes. So he took the lazy way out and just had Spencer ride him, but he was still complaining about the pain. Frank could really not take much more. He needed one more thing to push him over the edge, just one more.

"And, oh my god, Frankie, can you give me a massage later? I'm hurting right here."

He rubbed the side of his neck.

"I'm seriously not meant to top."

His tone went higher and more nasally due to his whinny voice.

"Oh for fuck sake! I have never heard someone bitch and complain so much about being able to fuck someone! Seriously Gerard, can't you just be grateful that he let you do that to him in the first place?! I swear, you complain anymore and I am going to gag you!”

Gerard was taken back.

"H-Huh? I was just... I mean, my body just hurts cause I'm not use to it... that’s all."

He trailed off, adverting his eyes to the floor. Frank smirked and walked up to his wife. He lifted his chin up.

"Yeah, well how about doing something that you are used to baby?"

Frank opened his pants with practiced timing and pulled his hard leaking cock out. He had gotten a semi from Gerard’s description of what he did with Spencer. He brushed it over Gerard's lips and pushed his way into his warm mouth. Gerard should not have been surprised at how Frank chose to get him to shut up. Frank was a hardworking man and he didn't tolerate whining. Especially when it came to fucking. Gerard sucked his husband’s cock in and out of his mouth swiftly. He hallowed his cheeks and took him to the back of his throat. He was definitely used to this.

"Mmmm, fuck Gee, you have no idea how good this feels. Fucking shit day in the office, I am so stressed out from all the meetings, I really needed this."

Gerard hummed around Frank and lifted his hands to cup his balls. He rubbed them, gently, and continued to suck him off expertly.

"Ahhhh, oh yes, fuck, not enough. I need to…”

Frank pulled out of Gerard’s mouth and pushed him down in front of the fire on the rug. He peeled his tight as fuck pants off and quickly pushed two fingers inside of him. It was rough going, and in a way Frank was pleased because this meant that Spencer kept his promise, not that Frank was checking. He really did want to fuck his wife right now. Gerard let out a shriek and threw his head back.

"Oh, god! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, right there."

He mewled, wrapping his hand around Frank’s wrist and helping him fuck him with his fingers. The scene was so fucking hot that Frank thought he was going to explode. Gerard was angling slightly away from his prostate, but Frank grinned one of those evil grins where Gerard's could not see. He kept messaging his prostate with broad, swift stokes, determined to get Gerard to cum just like this.

"Come on Gee. Mmm that’s it baby, love to hear you mew like this. Want to make you cum on your knees before I fuck you. Will you do that for me, huh?”

Gerard shuddered and contracted around Frank’s digits. He seriously knew how to fuck with his mind. Gerard was coming undone, and Frank's cock wasn't even inside of him yet. Frank loved the power he had over Gerard right now. It only took one more stroke against his prostate and Gerard came. He bit down on his bottom lip to stop him from moaning too loud. Frank pulled his fingers out and pushed right in with his cock. Gerard was exhausted from cumming so he tried to fall to the floor, but Frank had other ideas. He pulled Gerard back into sitting position in his lap with his back plastered to Frank's chest. Frank pulled his arms behind his back and held them there with one arm. The other he circled around Gerard’s waist. He was in pure control of this and loved every minute of it. He started fucking up into Gerard at a brutal pace.

"Fuck Gee, can't stop thinking about you all day. My fucking cock is hard during meetings and it's all your fault, you and that curvaceous body of yours. I want it to be held against me all the time."

Gerard moaned out and dipped his head back against Frank’s shoulder and weaved his fingers through Frank’s messy hair. Frank turned Gerard’s face and captured his lips in a kiss. He groaned into the man’s mouth as he thrusted up harder into him. He wanted to make him scream. Gerard was practically jello now, his body moved like a rag doll and Frank could tell that he suddenly felt another orgasm coming. His hand tightened in Frank’s hair as their tongues swirled in and out of each other's mouths. There is no other sound in the room other than the slapping sound of Frank’s thrusts. It is fucking music to Frank’s ears. Suddenly Frank stills as his body shudders and he cries out as his orgasm comes rushing in to fill Gerard up. He stutters his hips and reaches around to grip Gerard's now swollen cock. He quickly jerks it as he pulls himself out and shoves his fingers back inside.

"I'm going to cum again Frankie, oh fuck!"

Gerard whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut. He cums as soon as Frank’s fingers bump his prostate one last time. Satisfied, he lets out a breathy moan and slumps forward a little. The air crackles with the sound of the intercom.

”Excuse me Mr. I, but Louis is here.”

”Thank you Vicky. We will be right down.”

”No hurry Mr. Iero. Take your time cleaning up.”

”Thank you Lou.”

”Wait, what? Could they hear us?”

”Nah, but Lou is a smart man, and he knows that you plus me and time equals fucking in some form.”

”Oh okay, um let me just…”

Frank watches as Gerard slides back into his leather pants. He shimmies on the rug to pull them up and zipper them. He fixes his hair and waits for Frank to close his pants up and grab his coat. They head downstairs together and home hand in hand.

*

*

*

_*** Gerard***_

Frank walks into the kitchen as Gerard is closing the oven door. He catches a hint of whatever is baking in there and it makes his mouth water. He walks up to his wife and places a hand on his hip moving him closer.

"Damn baby, I don't know what makes my mouth water more, what you have cooking in the oven, or you."

Gerard looks over at Frank and Frank pulls him in for a sweet, but lust filled kiss.

"Nah it's you no contest, but I am sure what you are cooking will be amazing too."

Frank smacks his ass and then moves to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He opens the door and stops. His neck twinges a little as he stares into the shelves.

"It's almost done. So no snacking."

Gerard giggled, rubbing the spot on his ass where Frank had smacked him. He noticed Frank had gotten quiet suddenly. Gerard turned to see what caused the silence.

"Hey Gee, did you look at the bottles in the fridge? You kind of have them all mixed up. They are supposed to line up in size order. Also you have the food a bit mixed up. You really cannot have the cucumbers next to the apples. The oranges have to go next instead hmmm? Then the lemons and then the cucumbers, but not before the green squash, because we don't have yellow right now. And the field greens go next because they are a lighter shade than the cucumber, although there is purple in there, but that can't be helped so I try and ignore it."

As Frank talked he started to move things around in the fridge so that the bottles all matched up in size order. He grabbed a small bottle of water after making sure something took its place and then closed the door. He stood up and smiled at Gerard, and walked out of the room. Gerard watched as Frank disappeared with a concerned look on his face. He sighed, opening the fridge.

*ring ring*

Gerard reached for the phone and answered it, his mind still on his husband’s strange, obsessive behavior.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gee baby, how are you feeling?"

"Spence, hey, uh I'm, good. Just making Frank and myself some dinner, how're you feeling?"

"I will be honest Gerard. I can barely fucking walk and my throat is dry from having to tell Pete all about taking your topping virginity."

"YOU FUCKING ROCK MAN!"

"Oww, fuck Pete, yell a little louder, I don’t think they heard you in the next fucking state!"

"As you can hear he is happy for you. How is Frank? Are you two alright with everything?"

Gerard laughed as he opening the oven. He balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled the food out.

"Yeah Frank's good, we're fine."

"Good, I am glad. So the reason I am calling you, and forgive me if my memory is fuzzy, but didn't you say something earlier about Frank's birthday?"

"Oh! yeah, on Halloween! I was thinking we could do a costume party?"

"Sick! That sounds fucking awesome! Wait... is it a surprise party? It should be! I love surprise parties! Oh and you should not cook for this one because we are going to be busy making a fucking awesome costume for you, and I will not take no for an answer Gerard! Ryan knows as amazing caterer, and I am sure we can get her to do this for us! Oh and you should contact that one that did your wedding! I bet she has great ideas for a theme party! We need to rent a hall for this baby to, you are so not cleaning up after it. And I am going to make you a special costume for after the party... if you know what I mean... that will knock his socks off!"

"Whoa Spence, slow down! Surprise party for sure, and you know I'm gonna want to cook, Spence, Frank likes my cooking and I'm sure he's gonna want some of it on his birthday.”

Gerard let his mind travel to Spencer's last sentence. He did want a costume to knock Frank’s socks off though.

"No no no Gee, you can make something for him for breakfast, but this shebang will have too many people. You know you have to invite business colleagues from the office too. It should be professional in some form. Just no alcohol... or can we have some?"

"Hmm, breakfast in bed, maybe and liquor, I'm gonna have to ask him. I'd probably have to be discreet even if he says yes.”

Gerard set up plates for Frank and himself while he thought of what Spencer said. He was about to say something about it when Spencer interrupted

"You know what, don't ask him, it will give it away. I will talk to Pete. If anyone knows Frank, he does. Alright, well we have to get together and talk about this soon. Are you still having dinner with your dickhead brother and his husband on Saturday?”

Gerard sighed, taking the plates to the dining table.

"Well, okay, as long as you are sure, and yeah, not really looking forward to it."

"I can understand that... hey, is it a family thing? Maybe Frank will let Pete and I come too?"

"Actually, that would be perfect! I'll talk it over with him at dinner."

He suddenly felt better about Saturday.

"Uh oh Gee, now you are not going to use your powers of persuasion are you? I know how you get when you really want something and if you do, he does not stand a chance."

"I don’t think I will have to, but you know I will, besides, he would be happy to have you and Pete over."

"Okay, well either way, we will get together on Sunday and I will call Ryan and ask about his friend. Kisses Gee baby, and let me know what Frankie says. Bye."

"Alright, bye bye Spence."

_***Frank***_

"Gee, who was that on the phone?"

Frank wanders in after changing out of his suit. It is nice to just relax in a tee shirt and jeans after being stuck in a three piece all day at the office. He flexes his arms with the freedom they have not had for hours. He sits down at his place where Gerard has plated an amazing looking roast vegetable dish. The veggies are fresh from the Whole Foods downtown and the couscous was prepared by Gerard with fresh crème and herbs. The smell alone is driving Frank crazy, but he waits till Gerard sits down next to him before he digs in.

"It was Spencer. He wanted to do know if he and Pete could join us for Saturday's dinner party."

"Well, isn't this an only family dinner? I mean I assumed it was a chance to catch up with your brother, and to get to know his husband. I'm not sure if it's a good idea Gee."

Frank dug into his plate. The food was beyond mouthwatering. It was exquisite. Once again Frank wondered why Gerard's other husbands did not appreciate any other skill of his, except what he could do in the bedroom. I mean that was fucking amazing, but he was so much more.

"... Spencer's actually more important to me than my own brother is. I don't know if you noticed, but Mikey's a little unpleasant. I just wanted us all to spend time together... family or not, but in a weird way we're all kind of a family."

Frank chewed his food thoughtfully. He knew that was how he felt about Pete and he did want Gerard to get to know him through more than just Spencer. After all Pete helped to save his life.

"All right baby, we can invite them if it makes you happy. Besides I do consider Pete to be family... which makes it weird that I fucked him I guess."

Gerard beamed and then laughed.

"Really?! Thank you, thank you!"

Gerard reached across the table and pulled Frank in to a big kiss.

"I'll call Spencer as soon as we’re done with dinner."

Frank loved when Gerard genuinely smiled. It felt good to know that he helped make that happen. He went to grab for the glass on the table and froze. It was the wrong color. Why didn't he pay attention to this? Did he not talk to Gerard about it earlier today? He was stuck in mid grasp when Gerard noticed.

Gerard stared and cowered in to himself a little. He folded his lips together and started to fidget.

"Uh Gerard, is there a reason that you did not fix the glasses like I asked yet?"

Frank was keeping his tone even. Gerard was already starting to stutter.

"I-I-It completely slipped my mind. I took photos of it and everything. Spencer called and I-I lost track of time a-and then that thing happened when he got upset and ran out the house..."

He trailed off and looked his husband in the eyes.

"Are you mad?"

"No Gerard I am not mad and you said you took pictures of it, so I trust that the cabinet will be set by tomorrow morning. Now, how about dessert and we snuggle and watch a movie... Pretty Woman?"

Gerard let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly.

"Yes, Frankie."

Gerard stood up and took his half finished plate and then Frank's finished one, and left for the kitchen to wash them and get dessert. He made vegan chocolate cake and brought over a slice for himself and a slice for Frank.

"I made it before dinner. I hope you like it."

Gerard set the plate down in front of his husband. Frank could tell that he was relieved that Frank wasn't mad about the glasses, but he still felt a little scared. Frank was kind of scary when something bothered him.

”Please enjoy.”

Frank cut into the cake and took a bite. It was heaven. He looked over at Gerard and saw that he was only picking at his. Something was bothering him. Frank took another forkful and offered it to Gerard. He smiled when Gerard reached over and tried to take the bite, but Frank pulled it away snickering. He held it out again and Gerard tried to take it again. Once again he pulled it away. Gerard pouted and Frank smiled and patted his lap and held out the cake again. Gerard seems to take the hint that time. He hopped out of his seat and plopped down on Frank's lap, grinning. Frank held the cake out for Gerard to take and did not pull back this time. He curled his arm around Gerard's waist and pulled him closer while kissing the top of his head.

"Gee, do you realize how happy you make me?"

Gerard smiled, still chewing on the cake. Once he swallowed he shook his head, jokingly.

"No."

Frank lifted Gerard's face so that he was looking into his eyes.

"Gee, I cannot remember the last time I smiled and laughed so much in my life. I never realized how miserable I use to be till I met you. You make me feel like I can do anything and you will stand by me, and I don’t give a shit how cliché it sounds. You really are that important to me."

Frank could almost see Gerard's heart flutter and noticed his facial expression softened. Frank saw that when he described how he felt and it was overwhelming him.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I worry though that because I find you so incredibly attractive that you think I only want you for your body like all those other bastards. I want you for your mind and soul too."

Frank pulled Gerard into a kiss and relished in the feeling of his warm lips caressing his own chapped ones.

”I love you Gerard.”

”I love you too Frankie.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Just as Gerard gets the roast out of the oven the doorbell goes off.

”Fuck, right on time.”

He pulled off the oven mitts and rushed out to help Ray set the table as Pete and Spencer arrived. Thank goodness it is not his brother and husband yet. He was so grateful when Frank told him that he invited Ray and Christa too. One more person on his side. Spencer being the awesome person he is, jumped right in and started helping to finish the table.

"Ah, man. no no, the glasses have to go like this."

Ray arranges the glasses so that the colored stripes on them are all facing one direction and they are in rainbow order. Spencer cocks his head to the side.

"Just trust me."

Spencer shrugs and fixes all the glasses. Frank comes down the stairs as Gerard charges up them.

"Baby, slow down, we got this. Go change and I will greet the guests."

Gerard rushed in to the bedroom and hurried to his closet. He pulled his clothes off and jumped into his planned outfit which consisted of tight white pants and a purple sequin top. It was currently his favorite shirt that Frank bought him so he really wanted to wear it. Plus, Mikey's favorite color’s purple, and his favorite thing ever was sequins so he would be extremely jealous. But that wasn't really why he wanted to wear it... Gerard looked into his full body mirror which hung against his closet door and smirked. ‘I look good’ he thought, and Mikey would think so, too... just not for the same reason.

"Hey Gee, have you seen my....."

 

Gerard watched Frank's words just dry up in his mouth as he saw his wife bent over in front of the mirror putting his shoes on. He was wearing these skin tight white leather pants with a crisscrossed rope pattern up the front. The purple sequin shirt hung loose to contrast the tightness of the pants and had no sleeves. It showed off Gerard's perfectly toned arm and the plunging neck line. Gerard could see it in his eye’s that Frank just wanted to lick the flesh that was exposed. Gerard was busy slipping on the matching sequin purple pumps when Frank came in the room. Frank walked up behind Gerard and grabbed his hips. He pulled him back and pushed his rapidly hardening cock into his covered ass, and fuck if he might as well have not been wearing anything.

"You know, I should just tell everyone to fuck off and take you bent over like this right here in front of this mirror."

Frank growled in Gerard's ear and pushed into his ass to drive his point home. Gerard gasped and grasped the door for leverage.

"How about after, baby, okay?"

Gerard attempted to stand up straight. He really didn't want to ruin his clothes.

"Oh all right, but your ass is sitting next to mine and under the table I am going to drive you crazy."

Frank slapped Gerard's ass hard and the leather made it sting his hand. He found what he was looking for and after taking one more drink of his wife's gorgeous figure he left the room. Gerard fixed his ruffled hair and took one last look in the mirror before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

"Well about time you joined us Big brother."

"Yeah are you always rude when company comes calling Geetard?"

Spencer comes running up to Gerard when he was halfway down the stairs. He whispers in his ear.

"I thought you said it was just supposed to be Mikey and Stan? What the fuck are Brendon and his husband doing here?"

Gerard glared around and frowned.

"I don't know."

Spencer was so busy being frantic that he did not get a chance to take in what Gerard was wearing. Now that he had seen it, he understood why Frank was walking funny when he came downstairs.

"Gee, you look...."

"Wow."

Everyone turned when Ray said that. He was even mesmerized. Frank bumped him lightly.

"Hey man, I thought you were straight?"

"I am, I just... shit man. I gotta get Christa to wear that!"

"Get me to wear what?"

Christa walked in from the kitchen and took a look at Gerard’s outfit.

"Oh fuck off Ray, I do not have that figure!"

Gerard climbed down the rest of the stairs and pecked Frank on the lips.

"Let's eat before dinner gets cold."

_***Mikey & Gerard***_

Mikey was clearly pissed at all the attention his brother was receiving. He had to admit that he did look good, but why did everyone want to fuck him? Mikey grumbled and went to sit down between Stan and Brendon. He saw how upset Gerard was when he saw Brendon. Brendon loved to torture Gerard by calling him names and pointing out his flaws. This was going to be a good night. As Brendon watched Gerard serve the food he started right in on him.

"Gee Geetard, I hope you remembered that not everyone likes that vegetarian crap you like to cook."

Gerard shot him a dirty look and sneered.

"Stop calling me that, and I didn't just prepare vegetarian food."

"Now now now Brendy, let Gerard serve all the food before you pass judgment."

"I know Daddy, but I just worry about your delicate condition and I know you can't have too much roughage or you get sick."

"Thank you darling, but I will be fine, honestly I will."

"Okay Daddy, I love you."

"Love you too Donny."

Gerard aggressively dropped food on to Brendon's plate and smirked when the red kidney beans splattered on the front of his white blouse.

"Ahhh, what the fuck!? Watch it you dumb bitch! Daddy, he did that on purpose!"

"No he didn't you freak, I saw it all."

"You would be on his side Spincter!"

"Alright, come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is and you can clean up. Please be more careful okay Gee?"

Frank got up and waited for Brendon to join him. Gerard stepped around and went to 'Daddy's' plate and gently lowered food on his plate.

"Okay Frankie. Here jephy, enjoy."

"Why thank you Gerard, it looks delicious and might I add that you do too. You better keep an eye on this one Iero. He is a tasty catch."

"Oh I know it. I had to tell more than one person in the last week not to touch my property."

"Well you may have to do that more than you think Frank since Gerard seems to attract _those_ kinds of people all the time don't you Big brother?"

Gerard had just finished giggling at 'Daddy's' compliment when Mikey spoke.

"It's really not my fault. You know that, Baby brother."

Gerard finally finished serving everyone and plopped down in his seat just as Frank returned from escorting Brendon.

"Sometimes I get lucky and attract wonderful men, like my perfect husband here."

He worked his hand under the table and rubbed Frank's thigh. Frank growled and pulled Gerard into his lap. He pushed the still obvious hard on into his ass and smiled.

"Oh I think I am the lucky one here right Stan?"

"Oh yes, we both got lucky."

Stan reaches over to touch Mikey, but Mikey pulls away slightly.

"Ooohh, sorry baby, but I am getting a little worried about Brendon, I am just going to go check on him. Gee, can you show me where it is?"

Gerard flashed a fake smile.

"Sure. Excuse us honey, but I'll be right back."

Gerard carefully removed himself from Frank’s lap and signaled his brother to follow him out of the dining room.

”I’ll be back in just a minute Stany.”

Mikey followed close behind Gerard, watching as they turn the corner and leave the sight of everyone. As soon as he is sure they are safe. He pulls Gerard's hair and slams his back into the wall. He throws a hand quickly over his mouth so to stifle any noises. He whispered hotly into his brother’s ear.

"Now bitch, this is payback for showing me up in front of everyone."

Gerard's scream was muffled behind his brother’s hand. His blunt nails clawed at his wrists, but it was useless. He had no effect on Mikey.

"G'ut ooff!"

"Wow Gee, you actually have fight in you? I am impressed. Did Frankie boy manage to tame the wild Gerard and get you off the coke? Too bad it's a waste of time because you will always be a drugged out whore who will take it up the ass from anyone. Hey, has hubby's son tried yet? What about his daughter? Oohh, maybe they will double team you. I bet she has a sweet collection of strap ons that she fucks her brother with, maybe if you are lucky she will fuck you too."

At that point Brendon comes out of the bathroom and sees them. He smirks and slides up behind Mikey.

"Oohh Mikey, what do we have here? Looks like a little coke whore to me. Should we give it some coke and see?"

Gerard's eyes widened at that. He started thrashing against the wall.

"Noo G'ut ooff!"

He felt Mikey's grip tighten in his hair and he cringed, wrapping his hands around his brother’s wrists and squeezing. Brendon produces the telltale bag of white powder from his pocket. He swings it in front of Gerard.

"Oh lookie here what I have. A little Colombian Gold. Huh, and a hundred dollar bill. I wonder what a little coke whore like you could do with this?"

Brendon reached out and shoved it down Gerard's shirt and squeezed one of his nipples. He pushed against Mikey hard enough to push Mikey into Gerard. Mikey smirked when he realized that Gerard was hard.

"Look Bren, the coke whore is getting hard. See he really wants it. Maybe you should take him in the back and fuck him till he snorts the whole bag."

Mikey reaches into Gerard's shirt and dips his finger in the powder and drags it across Gerard's upper lip. Gerard released a low groan and squeezed his eyes shut. He rams his knee up and catches Mikey in between his legs, doubling him over, and managing to get out of Mikey's grip. Gerard fell to the ground, wiping his face vigorously. He can fucking taste the drug. His heart rate picked up as he pulled open his shirt and looked in it. Snow. Powder. Flour. White.

"M-Mikey... why the, why the fuck!?"

He screamed, looking up at his brother with fear in his eyes.

"*cough* Oh Gee, did you really think you could stay clean? Fuck that hurt. Come on Bren, let’s go tell Frankie what his little wife is doing in the bathroom."

Brendon sneers and kicks Gerard in the stomach. He helps Mikey stand up and they make their way down the hall leaving Gerard alone.

Gerard lays there, in fetal position, face first. He still had the coke on his face and now tears were sliding down his cheeks, mixing with the drug. Frank was seriously not going to believe anything that just happened. He was going to take Gerard by his hair and throw him in bed and fuck him until he was a sobbing mess. He'll rub Gerard's face in coke and ask him, "do you like that coke whore? That what you want?" Gerard started crying at the thought. Choked sobs and uneven breathing. He was having a panic attack.

_***Mikey***_

"What's going on here?"

Frank saw Brendon carrying a limping Mikey. Mikey collapsed in front of Frank and he crouched down to him.

"Oh Frank, I don’t know what happened. Gerard just attacked me in the hallway and said horrible things to me. He wanted me to do drugs with him, but I don’t use you know."

"What? That's not possible!"

"It's true Frank, I came out of the bathroom and Mikey was struggling with Gerard, just look at his wrists!"

Frank took Mikey's wrist and Mikey winced. He apologized and carefully pushed up his sleeves. There were scratch marks and deep crescent shaped welts marring the flesh. He looked up again in Mikey's eyes and saw the tears of pain he was holding back.

"Fuck, no."

"I'm sorry, Frank, I tried to warn you. There is no stopping Gerard when he gets like this."

Mikey showed him his shirt and Frank saw the bits of white powder scattered. He could not deny it now.

"He was doing so good too."

Frank collapsed on the floor and Mikey wrapped his arms around him. He pet his hair and cooed to him.

"Shhh, it's okay Frankie. You and I will work together and we will help him. That is what family does right? Takes care of one another?"

Brendon walked back over to Gerard when Frank was distracted. He saw Gerard huddled on the floor still.

"Hey Geetard, don’t worry, Mikey is taking good care of your Frankie so you can go coke up. He's got him wrapped up in his arms, and Frank is loving every minute of it."

Mikey can actually feel Frank crying. This is too fucking perfect. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Brendon leave the room. Now it was time to ham it up. He lifted Frank's face up and gave him his own sad expression.

"Oh please don’t cry Frankie, you’re going to make me cry too. Here."

Mikey reaches up and kisses Frank's eye to absorb the tears. He does the same to the other one and then his nose. Frank smiles a laughs a little at this. Then Mikey goes in for the kill. He kisses his lips, Just a soft peck, but still Frank is taken back by it.

"Whoa Mikey, uh what was that for?"

"You had a tear on it and I was just making sure I got them all."

Frank laughed at the notion and Mikey hugged him again. He pressed his body to Frank's and squeezed tightly. Both Frank and Mikey jumped when they heard a door slam. By this time Brendon had returned and was just casually standing there.

"I should go check on your brother."

"Yes, you do that Frankie, come on Bren, let’s go back to the table."

Frank leaves the room and heads down the hallway while Mikey and Brendon watch him go. When he is out of sight, Brendon pulls Mikey into a deep kiss.

"You my love are fucking brilliant."

"Maybe with luck this time he will overdose."

"Hope so, that shit is laced with PCP."

”Why Mikeyway, you little fucking devil you.”

"Now who's the genius Bren."

They walk back to the table hand and hand.

_***Frank and Gerard***_

Gerard got on his hands and knees and crawled around the corner. His arms were shaking so bad he could barely keep himself up. He can hear Frank talking to Mikey and his heart rate picked up again.

"Oh please don’t cry Frankie, you’re going to make me cry too. Here."

Gerard took a deep breath and when he released it it was shaky and uneven. He looked around the corner and saw Mikey all over his husband. All over his Frank. ‘No’ he thought, ’No. No. No. No!’ He quickly got up on his feet and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

”Baby.”

Frank makes his way to the hallway. He looks down and sees purple sequins on the ground. Among it is more white powder. Both trails lead to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

*knock knock*

"Gee?"

Gerard jolted at the sudden knock and it caused him to fuck up one the lines he had started preparing. He couldn't stop shaking so the lines were sloppy.

"W-What?!"

Frank tried the door, of course it was locked.

"Come on Gee open up, let’s talk about this. Don’t do anything foolish please?"

"Why not?! Why fucking not? I always get shitted on and, and I don't even do anything! My b-brother fucking attacked me and his his his, fucking friend threw cocaine down my shirt! I-I-I really tried to give it up, but it always gets thrown in my face."

Gerard was rambling as he was rolling up the hundred bill.

"So since I know you're not gonna believe me I might as fucking well take a hit, because in your mind I already have."

"No baby, what? I never, what are you talking about? Mikey said that you and, wait don't no, I please, baby no!"

Frank was frantic, was Gerard really going to do this? Throw away a month? He knew it was nearly impossible to keep him from drinking, but he had to stop this. Gerard would kill himself. Maybe he should get Spencer, but that meant he would have to leave Gerard alone and oh fuck, why why why?

“Please Gee, baby, I love you, don’t do this to us, please!”

Gerard looked at the counter and listened to Frank's pleading voice. Was he really gonna let Mikey ruin this new perfect life he finally had? He fell against the door and slid down it, tears sliding down his face. He rubbed his hands on his pants and slammed his head back.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck... Frank, I-I-I need it now, y-y-you don’t understand."

Frank looked down and saw a shadow under the door. He saw Gerard's body and he reached his own hand under the crack to make contact with his wife.

"Gee Bear, the only thing you need is me, and the only thing I need is you. We can help each other get through anything. I am so thankful that I found you and I hope you feel the same. Baby, you are the only hope I have in this world besides my children. Can I be the only hope for you?"

Gerard sniffed and closed his eyes. He nodded even though Frank couldn't see him. He stood up, unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Oh thank fucking God Gee!"

Frank wrapped his arms around his wife who collapsed into them. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the cocaine was set up in lines and the rolled bill was there. It looked like it was all there though. He lifted Gerard's face up and pressed his lips in gently.

"Thank you Gee, thank you for trusting me enough to stop."

Gerard nodded weakly and fell against his husband, passing out.

_***Frank***_

Frank picked him up and brought him into their bedroom using the back stairs to avoid the other guests. He placed Gerard on their bed and wiped his brow. Gerard was sweating, but cold at the same time. He removed Gerard’s shoes and covered him with the sheet. He got up and closed the door. He met Spencer coming down the hallway.

”Is he alright?”

”Yeah, I think so. Look I am really confused as to what happened between Gerard and his brother. I need to tell everyone to leave. Can you please go clean up that mess in the bathroom?”

Spencer nodded and hugged Frank. He went to the bathroom as Frank walked down the hall to the dining room.

”Hey everyone, I’m sorry, but Gerard is not feeling well so he is lying down. Ray, if you will help me clean up dinner. Stan raincheck?”

”No problem Iero, you go take care of your wife.”

Ray got up and started to clear the dishes. Frank went into the kitchen and was joined by Pete.

”Hey Frankie, everything okay?”

”Man Pete, he was going to fucking do coke again. I just, I don’t know what set him off or even where he got it! So may stories and I don’t know who to believe.”

”You have to believe in your wife. I know I said shit about him in the beginning, but he really is a great wife and he treats you so good. I have not seen you this happy since your first year with Greta. Don’t throw that shit away. I have a feeling that his brother is more than what he seems too.”

”But he seems so sincere, I just, I don’t know anymore.”

Ray came in with the pile of dishes and placed them in the sink. He started washing them and listening Frank’s conversation.

”Honestly man, I think it is because you asked him to cut off completely.”

”What do you mean Ray?”

Ray turned around and dried his hands after turning the water off.

”I agree the drugs are bad, and I want to see him off them too, but what is the harm in letting him have a little freedom to choose to drink.”

”*sigh* Really? And you think that it will help that much?”

”Yeah, plus it is giving him the freedom to choose, which he did not have much of in his other relationships.”

As Ray spoke he and pulled a teacup out of the cabinet. He went to the stove and poured some boiling water in it along with a chamomile teabag. He then reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a little flask. He added a bit of the contents and handed it to Frank.

”Here, take this up to him and talk.”

Frank frowned at the idea that he was about to give his wife alcohol, but he also knew that his friend would never steer him wrong.

”Alright, and thanks Ray, you too Pete.”

”Anytime Iero.”

”We got your back Frankie always.”

Frank smiled and headed for the stairs and his wife.

He saw that Christa has ushered out the other guests and was also helping to clean up. She gave him a hug and a reassuring smile as he walked by her and headed up the stairs. _***Gerard***_

Gerard's lying in bed, his mind keeps wandering, preventing him from falling asleep. It sucks, it really fucking sucks, but he kept lying there, waiting for his mind to get tired of running in circles.

*knock knock*

"Gee? Hey baby you awake in there?"

Gerard lifted his head from the mass of sheets and pillows

”Yeah.”

Frank walked into the room carrying a small tray with a single cup of steaming tea on it. He walked to Gerard's side of the bed and placed it on the nightstand. He smoothed the hair on Gerard's head and kissed it lightly.

"Come on baby, sit up. Ray said you should drink this, it will help you."

Gerard sat up slowly and took the tea gently from the tray and took a sip. He let the warm liquid slide down the back of his throat. He tasted something familiar... something taboo.

"Rum?" >

Frank scratched his neck feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Ray said it would be helpful to you and well, I had a little talk with Pete and him and they both say that I am being too hard on you. It is one thing for me to expect you to give up something illegal, but to make you give up everything well... maybe I was too hasty. So, I am going to give you a chance. No more coke or pills ever, but you can drink in moderation, just please not around me okay?"

Gerard nodded and then took another sip of the tea.

"Okay. Whatever you say, sweetie."

Frank smirked. He leaned in and took the cup from Gerard. He pulled Gerard into a hug.

"Come on you, let’s get you in a bath and ready for bed."


	9. Before The Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank's First Real Date/A Day With Michael Claymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little point of view change up for this chapter. We get to have glimpse into the life of Mikey and learn more about why he has such a hatred for his brother. I think it will surprise you. On the other side, Frank and Gerard spend the same day on a date. Their first since they got married. It will be sweet with a few surprises and of course the one thing you guys always expect with these two. That's right, the use of the word fuck a lot. Oh wait, you were expecting something else? Well you will just have to read and see won't you? ^0^
> 
> Okay, so a few things about this chapter:
> 
> The restaurant that they go to is real. Both _***Digdeepenough ***_ and I enjoy going to this place and we only wish that we could make it sound as amazing as it really is. That being said, we know the people that work there, their mannerisms and language patterns. We are not making fun of anyone and I am also of Asian descent so if anyone has a gripe about that scene please direct it at me only.
> 
> Neither of us has much knowledge in drug making or use other than movies and school learning so please be kind about it.
> 
> Finally Hana Awaka is _***Trixgrl's***_ favorite sake, so this chapter is dedicated to her.
> 
> Much love to my partner in crime _***Digdeepenough***_. We busted our asses on this and had a blast with the role playing. Also hand picking the clothing and other pics that accompany the chapter. The visuals are just as awesome for us as they are for you guys, or so you have told us. ^0^
> 
> We may have a little Christmas surprise for you guys as well, but first we have to see how naughty or nice you have been. By the way, we so prefer you naughty. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy and of course let us know what you thought. ^-^

_***Mikey***_

”Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!”

The man collapsed onto the bed as he rolled off of him. Mikey reached over to the nightstand, and grabbed the pack of cigarettes. He pulled two out and lit them both, passing one to other man next to him.

”Thanks babe, you were fucking amazing.”

Mikey hummed as the man took the cigarette from him and inhaled deeply. Mikey stared at the ceiling. Another hotel, and another stranger he allowed to pick him up at the club. He was getting bored, he had been doing this for far too long. The guy was alright, but he could have fucked him harder. Still he played the good boy and smiled at him and praised him and said the feeling was mutual. What he really wanted to do was get out of there and go see Brendon. He would cheer him up. He made an excuse that his time was growing short and got up to shower and dress. When he finished the guy was dressed and sitting on the bed. The usual conversation after that, 'when can I see you again' and all that bullshit. Mikey said all the right things again and then kissed the man with as much passion as he could muster without throwing up in his mouth. He made empty promises, and gave him the number that always lead to his voice recording, and left the room. He pulled out his phone and texted Brendon telling him that he was on his way and that he wanted him to pick up a special favor for him. Brendon of course agreed and was excited to see him since ‘Daddy’ was on his way to work. He said they had the whole day together. Mikey smiled at what this meant as he exited the elevator and walked out into the cold crisp sunshine.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard finally started preparing his salad after he'd finished his housework. For some reason he was a lot slower doing all his chores today. He wasn't tired or anything, just bored and less motivated. Even his sloppy dress style reflected this, baggy tee shirt and ripped jeans. He sighed, taking his bowl to the island table and plopped down on the stool. He thought back to the glass cupboard and jumped out of his seat. He groaned pulling it open.

"Fuck!"

He quickly rearranged everything, and fixed it the way Frank liked it. It was out of order by one glass. He sighed in relief and went back to his salad.

'ding dong'

Gerard let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. ‘Great, more delay’ he though and started for the front door.

'knock knock knock'

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Gerard pulled the door open and in front of him stood a guy in a shiny blue delivery suit with his face obscured by three dozen roses in several colors. When the guy spoke he had a super thick Italian accent.

"Excuse me madam, did you order three dozen roses... delivered by your fucking amazing and damn sexy husband?"

Frank moved the roses aside and smiled up at his wife. Gerard beamed and threw his arms around his husband’s shoulders.

"Frankie!"

He squealed, pressing his lips to the side of the shorter man’s face. He saw that is was not a delivery suit now, but a sharp blue suit with a shimmer. Fuck if he looked good.

 

"Hey, baby. Get dressed up, grab your trench and let's get going!"

 

Gerard nodded and jetted up stairs, he pulled out a simple purple shirt and threw on black jeans, and his purple boots. He checked his hair real quick and fluffed it up and added a touch of eyeliner to his eyes. It was afternoon and he did not want to use too much make up. A kiss of lip gloss and he was ready. As he moved down the stairs and out to the foyer where Frank was waiting. He double checked for any mess and smiled when he noticed everything was completely spotless.

“Where are we going?”

"That is for me to know love, and you to find out."

 

Gerard grabbed his white trench and then thought about it and grabbed Frank's black leather trench as well. Frank was talking to him from the kitchen and he went to see what he was doing. Frank was pulling a vase out of the glasses cabinet when Gerard walked in. Frank crushed an aspirin and dropped the powder in the vase along with lukewarm water. He placed the roses in the vase and set them in the middle of the Island.

"A surprise then? Ooh, I like that. Am I allowed to guess?"

Gerard watched Frank center the flowers perfectly and then turn to him with a gleam in his eye.

"Sure you can try, but for every guess that you are wrong, I get to do something to you."

Gerard smirked and put the coats down. He put his hands on his hips as he cocked them to the side, and made his first guess.

"Sounds like a win-win situation to me, but alright, I'm gonna' say... coffee date?"

Frank smirked and moved up to the island where Gerard was leaning. He crowded his wife against the granite counter and nuzzled his neck lightly flicking his tongue out till he bit down and sucked on the flesh. Giggling, Gerard tipped his head to allow Frank more access.

"Shopping?"

Frank hums a 'no' into Gerard's skin, and trails his way down to the opening on Gerard's shirt. He pushes it aside and attacks his collarbone with his teeth.

"Looks like you're winning."

Gerard whimpered, pressing himself against his husband.

"Can I get a hint?"

Frank pulls off of Gerard and looks thoughtful.

"I suppose I can do that, but you have to do something for me then and I am not going to tell you what it is."

Frank smirks at his wife and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

Gerard arched his eyebrow. He hummed with a smile on his face, rubbing his hands against the front of Frank's pants. He started to teasingly play with the zipper, his smile widening.

"Hmm, the lady has ideas of her own huh?"

Frank smiled as Gerard giggled at his comment.

"Okay, first hint. fire."

Gerard pulled his hand away from his husband's bulge and widened his eyes at Frank.

"Fire?"

"Yup, care to make another guess, or should we just get going or... would you like to continue this, either way?"

Frank smirked again, and pushed himself against Gerard. He was pinning himself once more against Gerard, this time snaking his thigh between his legs and pushing it into his crotch. Gerard groaned and nibbled on his bottom lip. As much as he wanted to play this game with Frank he wanted to find out where they were going. He had decided.

"We should get going.".

"Your wish is my command, my Queen."

Frank stepped back and flourished into a bow. He stood up and adjusted his pants and then offered Gerard his arm.

"Shall we?"

Gerard smiled and took his husband's arm. Frank led Gerard out of kitchen and helped him put his coat on. He looked thoughtfully at Gerard and snapped his fingers.

"I know what's missing, wait right here."

Gerard waited as Frank jetted off. Frank returned with a slim white box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. He handed it to Gerard.

"Uh oh, what'd you get me?"

He shook the box close to his ear with a grin on his face.

"Don't shake the fucking thing, open it!"

Gerard blushed as Frank laughed at him. He shrugged and started opening his present. When he got it open he stared at all the purple. A scarf, gloves and a cap were nestled in the box. He cooed as he started pulling out the scarf first.

"Awww!"

"I knew it was going to be cold where we're going so I wanted you to be warm so you would still enjoy it."

Gerard wrapped the scarf around his throat and then put the gloves and hat on. He made a bunny face at Frank and laughed.

"How do I look?"

"If it were possible, even more beautiful than before. Now come love, Louie is waiting for us."

Frank escorted his wife to the car. Louis tipped his hat at them as he held the door open. Gerard hopped in and plopped down on the seat and watched as Frank got in.

 

 

_***Brendon***_

Brendon entered the bedroom, pissed off and annoyed. He couldn't believe the kitchen staff. They knew he craved cookie dough ice cream and they didn't get it.

"Fuckers."

Brendon cursed the floor, slamming the door shut behind him. Mikey was sitting on the bed lounging back on his elbows. He and Brendon had just returned from using the indoor pool and were sitting around in their robes. The nice thing about a private pool is that they did not worry about swimsuits.

"Aww, what's wrong Brendolin, my love?"

Brendon plopped down on the bed and sneered. Just thinking about the staff angered him.

"They fuck with me on purpose. When Daddy isn't here they treat me like shit."

Mikey circled his arms around Brendon and pulled him in close. He carded a hand through his hair and kissed the side of his neck.

"You want me to go talk to them? I bet I can get them to be nice to you."

Brendon's frown turned in to an evil smirk and he nodded.

"Okay baby, I will be right back."

Brendon watched Mikey leave the room. He knew that the servants were going to regret their actions now. He smiled at the idea and wished he was there to witness Mikey in action.

_***Mikey***_

 

Mikey left the room and walked down to the staff wing. He did not even hesitate before barging into it and startling the occupants.

"Master Way, why are you..."

The servant did not even get a chance to say anymore as Mikey backhanded him. The servant landed on his back and Mikey straddled him and grabbed him by his shirt and slammed his head into the floor. The other servants stood motionless as this happened. Mikey grabbed the servant and flipped him over onto his stomach. He pulled off the man's belt and proceeded to beat him with it. In between strokes he spoke labored and giddy from the high of the violence.

"Now, one of you worthless fuckers will be running to the store and getting Brendon his ice cream. Until you return I will continue to beat this worthless piece of shit, so if you do not want him to die, I suggest you get going!"

The servants scattered quickly and left Mikey with the man alone. Mikey smirked with satisfaction as he brought the belt down again and again onto his back. The groans and pleas of the man begging him was getting him hard. He ripped the man’s pants off and tore his underwear. With no warning he pulled the man onto his knees and rammed his cock hard into his ass. He could feel the skin tearing and it made him even more excited. He whipped the man even harder as he pumped himself in and out with the same pace. The man was now convulsing under him and that made Mikey fuck him harder. Just as his arm was getting tired he felt himself stiffen up and cum hard inside the servant. He pulled out and dropped the belt into the badly bleeding man. He closed his robe and left the room just as a servant was presenting him with the ice cream. He smiled at her and patted her in the head. He took the ice cream and brought it upstairs along with a spoon that he collected on his way from the kitchen. He opened the door and smiled at Brendon.

"I got your ice cream love."

"Whoa! That was fast! Thanks Mikey Mouse, you're the best."

He handed the ice cream to his best friend.

"What'd you do?"

"Oh, let's just say that I convinced them that it was in their best interest to get your ice cream and quickly."

Brendon smirked and pulled his Mikey into a quick kiss.

"Whatever it was you did, keep at it."

"Don't worry Brendolin, I will always take care of you, but now it is your turn to take care of me right? Tell me you got the stuff?"

Brendon jumped out of bed.

"Of course I did. I always do."

He yanked open the nightstand and pulled out the white powder. He handed the bag to Mikey, and Mikey just smiled. Mikey takes the bag and brings it over to Brendon's dresser. He opens up the black case he brought with him and pulls out the miniature chemistry set. He asked Stan to buy it when he told him he would try and go back to school. Of course this was a blatant lie. He fucked the Dean of the school for his diploma. Poor dear clueless Stany had no fucking then, but then again when has he ever had a clue? Mikey knew as soon as he passed the seven year mark, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, he just had to keep in quiet. Stan wouldn't want to lose his million dollar investment and Mikey did not want to lose the money he would inherit once the bastard kicked the bucket, which with Mikey’s plan would not be much longer. Coming back from his daydreams he realized that he had managed to light the burner with no thought to it and set up the scales. He measured out precise amount of powder onto them and poured it in the beaker. He watched the chemical reaction as it melted down into the precious liquid that he and Brendon desired. He looked back at Brendon and smiled. He watched as Brendon dragged the spoon filled with ice cream along his tongue. He was more like a kid than Mikey was, even though he was older. Mikey smirked at how well he had Brendon wrapped around his fingers.

"Not too much longer baby and then we just have to wait for it to cool a little."

"Can't wait."

Brendon dropped his spoon into the bucket of ice cream. He stood up, leaving it on the nightstand, and made his way over to the dresser and pressed against Mikey’s back snaking an arm around his waist. He reached up, with his free hand, and stroked Mikey's hair gently.

"Mmmm baby, don’t get me started yet, or I might fuck up this batch. Wait till I turn the fire off first."

Mikey turned the flame off and then turned to face Brendon. He pulled him into a deep kiss. He tasted his lover as well as the sweet confection he was eating.

"I dare say that the ice cream has made you taste even better than you usually do Brendolin."

"It's bound to happen."

Brendon giggled breaking the kiss. He winked and walked back over to the bed and sat down in an inviting pose.

"Yes and if you keep up that cheeky attitude with me, something is _bound_ to happen to you to my dear."

Brendon sat up straight and gazed over Mikey's face. He smirked.

"And what's that? What's gonna happen to me?"

Mikey smirked and reached behind him on the dresser for the scarf that he had around his neck when he first arrived. He moved it aside before so it would not catch on fire during the creation process. He pulled it behind his back as he walked back to the bed. Mikey crawled up onto Brendon’s lap and pulled him into another searing kiss. He grabbed both of Brendon's arms and brought them up so that he could remove his shirt. When Brendon had his arms up and the shirt off, Mikey grabbed his wrists and tied the scarf around them. He then pushed Brendon down flat. He stood up and walked over to the kit on the dresser. He pulled out a piece of rubber tubing and returned to Brendon.

"Hang on baby, you will get your fun, but first things first."

Mikey returned to the chemistry set. He pulled out the clean hypodermic needles. He carefully placed the tip inside the now cooled heroin and pulled the plunger till the vile was full. He repeated this once more and then turned to Brendon.

"All right baby, get ready for the ride of your life."

 

 

 

_***Frank***_

"I'm excited to see where you're taking me."

As they sped off, Gerard looked out the window trying to figure out where they were. They passed several restaurants where Frank could have taken him, but  today Frank told him he wanted to surprise him by having a normal lunch date that anyone could have. He even decided that he will use one of his normal credit cards today and just be Frank. He had Louis drop them off at the parking garage and they walked the rest of the way.

"Hey Geebear, I... I wanted to show you today that although I like to spend money and show off a bit, I am also pretty down to earth as well. This was one of the places my parents took me to when it was a special occasion. Back then we could not afford much, but when there was a reason to celebrate, this was our favorite place to go."

When Frank finished speaking he opened the door to the restaurant for Gerard. Because of the conversation Gerard missed the name of the place. The interior was mixed Asian and on the other side of frosted glass were dancing yellow and orange plumes of light. It almost looked like fire. Oh, fire, that was the hint he gave him at the house. There was no way that Gerard would have made an association with that and this. As they approached the counter a woman came out dressed in black.

"Hello, welcome to Kobe. Two?"

"Yes please hibachi."

"Very good, please to follow me."

Gerard was still holding Frank as they were seated around the table. Gerard noticed that the table was made up of wood and what looked like a flat metal pan. He could not understand why. He leaned in to whisper into his husband’s ear.

"I've never been here before."

He was a bit intrigued to say the least. He could tell he was going to enjoy this.

"Are they going to cook the food here?"

Frank laughed at Gerard's inquisitiveness.

"Yeah, they are. I like to take the kids here. It was just us because Greta did not like the noise that the hibachi masters make when they cook. It was something special for the kids and I, and now I want to share it with you."

Frank picked up the menu and started to explain all the different foods to Gerard. He decided to order several different kinds of sushi so that Gerard could try them. He also encouraged Gerard to order something with meat if he liked.

"Kat is fond of the salmon here, while Kody prefers the steak."

"I'll go with the steak then."

Frank smiled and kissed Gerard’s cheek. Gerard blushed and then whispered to him again.

"We should all come here when the kids are on vacation I mean. Wouldn't that be nice, all of us here as a family?"

Frank thinks about it. It has been a while since they did anything as a family since Greta left. Gerard is so well liked by the kids too. He is sure that they would not mind his coming too. Frank was about to answer Gerard when the waitress came over.

"You like to order drink?"

Frank looked at the drink menu, he knew what he was going to order for his, but he saw Gerard wide eyed looking at all the alcohol. Frank internally sighed, he gave Gerard that option, but he knew that Gerard was still nervous about it. He leaned into his wife and whispered in his ear.

"Try the Hana Awaka sake, it sparkles like you."

"Are you sure?"

He sounded unsure himself.

"I won't if you don't want me to."

"I trust you, that you will not do anything to take advantage of my offering. I don't want to control you remember, just take care of you."

"Okay, then I'll have the hana awaka sake..."

Frank smiled and then turned to the waitress.

"Watashi wa Nihon no sooda o motte, kare wa Hana Awaka sake kudasai."

(I will have Japanese soda and he will have the hana awaka sake please.)

The waitress bowed and left to fetch the drinks. Frank watched Gerard as he took in the artwork on the walls and the sculptures.

"Were you serious about wanting to go to art school?"

"Oh, uh, yeah.”

Frank broke him out of his trance. The artwork around their space was very traditional and modern at the same time. He could tell that Gerard liked it. Gerard glanced around the room one last time, admiring his surroundings, before turning his attention to Frank again.

"Well, then let me make it happen. You can go to class while I am at work and then you will not be so bored everyday."

Frank did not get to hear Gerard's answer because the waitress returned with their drinks. Frank gave her the orders for their food and then set about opening the soda. He removed the plastic top and pushed out the small plunger from the middle on it. He then placed it over top of the marble that was blocking the drink and pushed on it till the marble fell into the blocked off area of the glass. Gerard stared wide eyed at his husband as he popped open the bottle.

"What is that?"

Frank chuckled.

"It's called Ramune baby, it's Japanese soda. This one is green melon. Want to try it?"

" _Oh_ , yeah, I'll have a little."

"Now this is not meant for chugging. If you try to it will make you cough. The marble stops you from drinking it too fast, but it can't come out so don’t worry."

"On second thought..."

Gerard laughed nervously, glaring at the soda bottle.

"Awww, is my wittle baby scared?"

Frank patronized Gerard as he laughed and picked up the bottle and tipped it into his mouth. The marble jiggled in its casing, but remained in place. Frank forgot how refreshing the Ramune was. He may have to order another bottle. He put it down and smirked at Gerard.

"See, nothing happened."

Gerard frowned at his husband and took the bottle from him. He downed the same amount and smirked. He set the bottle down with a thump and stuck his tongue out Frank. He swiped his hand over his mouth, cleaning the mess of soda he made.

"How was that?"

"Well thanks Gee, you just drank all my fucking soda. What do i get to drink now huh?"

Frank loved to challenge Gerard's mind to see who could come up with the best snark. He guessed that his other husbands did not like their wife talking back so to speak, but he loved a good verbal fight, especially if it ended in the bedroom.

"You'll just have to share my sake with me then..."

Frank sits back and pouts like a kid. He is about to come up with a comeback when the waitress comes over concerned.

"Is there problem? Everything is okay?"

Frank laughs and Gerard blushes.

"No yes, it is fine, I was joking with my wife.

"Oh you joke with wife, oh okay. Very pretty too. You want more ramune?"

"Yes please um... ichigo this time."

"Ah, you have good pronunciation. Very good Sir."

The waitress leaves and Frank smiles at Gerard.

I really like that we can joke around like that Gee."

"Me too."

Gerard was still blushing and it seemed like he was about to pull Frank into a kiss when the waitress came back with Frank’s soda.

"That was fast."

Gerard giggled, watching as she bowed and hurried off again. Gerard turned back to Frank and resumed the conversation before the soda arrived.

”Would you be okay with that, with me going to school? I mean, my other husbands said that it would get in the way of my duties and I agree with them. I'm here to take care of you too."

"Gerard, you do an amazing job in the house and I am sure that cutting it back or giving up a couple days is not going to make the house become a complete shit hole. After all it is just you and I right now. Seriously, I want to do this for you."

Frank reached out and ran his fingers through Gerard's hair. He caressed his cheek lovingly again wondering how anyone could mistreat this perfect creature in front of him. At that moment the sushi arrived and Frank had to laugh at Gerard's reaction to the variety in front of him.

"You're crazy."

He joked, sitting back in his seat to get a better look at the food in front of him. It was a lot to take in. Gerard blinked up at Frank and he laughed. Frank selected a piece filled with colorful vegetables and dipped it lightly into the soy sauce. He let it drip off and held it up for Gerard to take into his mouth.

"Open wide baby, daddy's got something you have never tasted before."

Gerard stared curiously at what Frank was about to feed him and then opened his mouth.

"Ahhh."

So many obscene thoughts went through Frank's mind as he placed the piece of sushi into his wife's perfect mouth, passing his soft and moist lips. He thought of all the times that those perfect lips had been wrapped around his cock and he groaned a bit as Gerard closed his mouth and trapped Frank's fingers inside. He slowly pulled them out and he swore that Gerard sucked a little on the tips as they left.

"Is it good?"

Gerard chewed, slowly, and moaned

"Yeah, very good.."

Frank was sporting a semi after that move Gerard pulled. He had to though because Gerard leaned in and said that Frank's fingers were just as delectable as the piece of sushi he had, if not way better.

"Ah good, so um... help yourself."

Frank had to turn away from his wife as the hibachi chef arrived to cook their food. He was grateful that it was dimly lit in the place since he had been blushing. The chef introduced himself and went right into his act. He juggled the spatula and knife as he flourished for the men’s delight. Then he drew a smile face on the grill, which was slowly heating up during his act, with oil in a squeeze bottle.

"Lean back baby."

Gerard did as he was told and shrieked when the flames went up. Frank laughed at Gerard's reaction. Then he smiled when the man brought out this little squirt toy that looked like a boy pissing and sprayed the grill as well as he and Gerard with it. He went on with the show and started cooking the egg after a few cool tricks with it. He then started the rice and noodles. Gerard watched with fascination as the butter, garlic, and other spices went into the starches and made then smell mouthwatering. Then the man set up for the onion volcano.

"This is so cool."

Gerard whispered to Frank, locked in a trance as the chef continued his cooking act. The man built a pyramid with the onion slices and filled them with sake. He then lit the whole thing on fire and Gerard jumped again. The man laughed along with Frank and Gerard blushed. Gerard cuddled against his husband and nuzzled his head on his shoulder. Frank could see that Gerard was getting a little apprehensive. He placed his hand on his thigh and squeezed it, giving his wife reassurance. The chef started to add the veggies and meat to the grill. He slices up a long piece of zucchini and shows it to Frank.

"You wanna try catch?"

Frank smirked and opened his mouth as the man aimed the piece of vegetable at Frank and he caught it on the first try in his mouth. The man picked up the bottle of sake and pointed it at Frank.

"Sorry, I don't drink."

"Oh, okay, here water."

He aimed the water bottle at Frank and squeezed off a stream making it longer as Frank drank. Frank did not spill a drop. When he was done he aimed at Gerard.

"You turn miss."

Gerard blushed and glanced at Frank before shaking his head.

"No thank you."

"Awww, come on Gee, give it a try."

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip and nodded.

"Okay."

The chef picked up the first piece of veggie and tossed it at Gerard. Gerard tried to catch it, but it missed and bounced off his chin. The second piece went too wide. The third piece hit his nose. By the fifth, Gerard was getting frustrated and Frank was trying so hard not to laugh. He moved up to Gerard and whispered in his ear.

"Just imagine that it is a mouthful of cum you are trying to catch."

Gerard bounced at that, but he opened his mouth wide again. His eyes were now closed and his head tipped back and Frank could see him concentrating on the visual. This time when the vegetable arched it landed perfectly into his mouth. Frank applauded and the chef pointed the bottle at Gerard.

"You drink?"

Gerard laughed at Frank’s outburst and then turned his attention to the chef.

"Yeah."

The chef smiled and starts an arch of sake into Gerard's mouth that becomes much longer than Frank's was. Gerard expertly lets the liquid slide down his throat till the chef stops it.

"Wow, very impressive miss. You drink well."

"Yes, you certainly do baby."

Gerard smirked, wiping the corners of his mouth with his middle finger and thumb.

"Well, you know, lots and lots of practice."

Frank reached under the table again and placed his hand on Gerard's thigh, but higher than before. While the chef was finishing preparing the food, Frank snaked his fingers to the inside of Gerard's thigh and added pressure to his exploration. All the while he was looking into Gerard's eyes with intensity.

"We should use the bathroom before we eat sweetheart."

Gerard's body jolted against Frank's touch.

"Y-Yeah, lead the way."

Frank led Gerard to the back of the restaurant and through a set of hanging curtains. He opened the bathroom door and once Gerard was inside, he closed and locked it. Frank pinned Gerard against the wall next to mirror.

"Fuck baby, you looked so hot just now taking all that sake in."

Frank reached up and pulled Gerard into a searing kiss.

"Now how about taking me in?"

Gerard gasped against his husband and brought his knee up, right under his crotch and ground against him there.

"I'll take all of you in. Every single drop."

Frank pushed into the friction as he sucked on Gerard's neck leaving a bruise that his new scarf would be able to cover up. He reversed their positions quickly and placed a hand gently on Gerard's shoulder encouraging him to his knees.

"Wait."

He stroked his husband into full arousal and stared at his face intently.

"Ugh, come on Gee, please. All that mouth action you did, I just, I need to feel you on me baby, please. I promise I will return the favor."

Frank knew he was whining, but all he could think about was the perfect circle Gerard's lips made when drinking that sake down. Gerard smiled and finally went to his knees after hearing that. Frank growled seeing Gerard on his knees. The contrast of his pale skin and the black tile he was now on was just perfect.

"Just don't fucking tease me or you don’t know what I will do to you."

Gerard looked up at Frank with his doe eyes and batted his lashes.

"Tease? When do I ever tease you?"

He grasped the base of Frank’s cock and flicked his tongue on the tip. Frank immediately pushed his hands in Gerard's hair as he licked the tip of his now badly leaking cock. He guided Gerard to take more of the head in as he moved down further on his shaft.

"Fuck baby, that feels sooo perfect. Love the way your tongue worships my cock like that. So fucking good, uh, you just have no idea. Still can’t believe you are all mine."

Gerard hummed around Frank and took him deeper. He moved his hands to hold his husband’s hips, and pushed him up against the wall and started to bob his head up and down quickly. All you could hear is the sloppy sound of Gerard's wet lips moving up and down Frank’s thick cock. Frank wanted to bash his head against the wall right now. Anything to stop him from shouting out how fucking good his wife was at giving head. He settled for tangling his hand further into Gerard's soft hair and biting his lip. After the performance at the table and this fucking stellar performance here, Frank was not going to last much longer. He loved that he had staying power, but right now, he really needed to just cum so that he could return the favor to Gerard and they could get back to the table.

"Shit Gee, I'm gonna fucking..."

*Knock, knock, knock.*

"Shit, fuck fuck fuck, Gee, stop. We gotta. ah ah ah."

Frank was pissed, Gerard was not stopping and the guy kept knocking.

"J-J-Just a minute."

"Come on man, I gotta piss!"

Crude bastard and his fucking mouth and inconvenient timing. Frank was so pissed be blurted out something to make the guy feel like shit.

"Chill dude, I have my wife in here with me. She's pregnant and got sick."

Gerard immediately stopped and blinked up at him, dumbfounded.

"What?"

He mouthed at Frank arching a brow in confusion. Frank mouthed to him.

"Sorry, it was all i could think of."

Gerard got up on his feet and brushed his knees off still staring daggers at Frank.

"Don't worry, we can pull this off, just give me your scarf"

Frank took the scarf and opened it up. He then folded it so that it was semi flat. He pulled Gerard to him and lifted up his shirt. He placed the extra padding inside of the cloth and smoothed it over. He reached up and moved Gerard's hair so that it was slightly cascading over his shoulders. Finally he reached into his pocket and pulled out his eyeliner. Gerard raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? It's for work."

He handed it to Gerard and directed him to the mirror.

"This is ridiculous,"

Gerard hissed at Frank, leaning in to get a good look at his reflection and started to apply the eyeliner. When he felt he had enough to look extra effeminate he pursed his lips and slipped on a little lip gloss for added effect. He turned to his husband.

"Good?"

.

"Trust me baby, you look amazing. Now let’s go win a fucking Oscar."

Frank unlocked the door and opened it. In front of him stood a tall guy with a beer gut and an attitude to match. He looked at Frank and sneered, but then he looked at Gerard and his eyes went wide.

"Oh shit man, I mean wow, pardon my language madam, Are you alright?"

Gerard cleared his throat and nodded as he grabbed his husband’s arm.

"Y-Yes, I am now”

The guy smiled and gave them a wide birth. Frank was pretty proud of his wife. A little too prideful, because he forgot about the little step up across the bathroom door and he lost his footing sending Gerard into the stranger. The guy saw this and reached out to catch Gerard around his waist.

"Fuck ow."

"You alright there lady?"

Gerard jumped back quickly and made sure he still had 'his stomach'.

"I'm good, thanks. Frank let's go."

Frank could not help to laugh inside at the predicament that could have taken place just now, but somehow they pulled it off brilliantly. However Frank did not blame Gerard for quickly downing the bottle of sake in one shot. He coughed because he forgot there was carbonation in the alcohol. He patted him on the back and offered him some water. Frank saw that the plates of food were kept on the grill part of the table to keep them warm. He would remember to give the waitress and chef a pretty decent tip.

"You all right Gee?"

"No. That was terrifying. What if that guy noticed I wasn't a woman? That would have been traumatizing."

Frank noticed that Gerard was picking at his food, but not eating it. He looked over and saw that he was brooding a bit. He reached out for him and Gerard flinched. Frank pulled back his hand. Why the fuck was he flinching.

"Gee what's wrong? Talk to me, tell me. Why did you flinch just now?"

"My nerves are just, I'm fine."

Frank allowed the incident to rest. He did not want to press Gerard like his other husbands did. They finished lunch quietly and when they were done, Frank led Gerard back to the car. Gerard was quiet in the car and was turned away from Frank looking out the window. Frank was wondering if maybe his interest and appetite for Gerard was not right for him. Maybe it was too much and he needed to back down. He wished that Gerard would talk to him about it. Communication was important in a good relationship and it was something that was missing with him and Greta. He would try again with Gerard at another time. Right now he turned so that he was facing Gerard and he reached out and touched Gerard's ring hand with his own. Gerard shot a glance at his husband and smiled weakly. Frank linked thembvtogether by interlacing thier fingers. He watched as their matching rings touched and he moved hisother hand to trace the black diamond that rested Gerard's engagement ring. They did not exchange any words, just looked into each others eyes and that is when Frank realized that he really had fucked up. He still smiled and when he sat back again he made sure to keep holding onto Gerard's hand. They held hands the rest of the trip. When the car stopped Frank looked at Gerard and smiled.

"We're here baby."

Gerard climbed out of the car and looked around.

"The zoo?"

Suddenly the incident at Kobe was just a distant memory now.

"Yeah, I remembered that it said in your file that you liked animals as well as kids, so I thought you would like the zoo."

"I haven't been to the zoo since my third husband. We took all the kids. It was so hectic. The day ended with puke on my shirt and gum stuck in my hair."

Frank felt bad for Gerard. His memories of taking the kids to the zoo were filled with fun and laughter. He circled his wife's waist and brushed the hair out of his eyes and behind his ears.

"Come on Gee, let's go make some new memories of our own. What would you like to see first?"

Gerard pressed into his husband and shrugged.

"I liked the giraffes the last time I was here. They were my favorite. We got to feed them."

"So then let's go see the giraffes."

_***Brendon***_

Brendon blinked hard, he blinked so hard he thought he was going to go blind. His head hit the headboard hard too, and he looked back at Mikey. He was panting, sweating and his eyes were dilated. This high was intense. Their bodies were in sync and he's pretty sure Mikey's thinking the same thing. He could feel his orgasm in the pit of his stomach, nearing, so close. So...

"Fuck. Fuck."

"Shit! I swear being high makes you feel so much fucking tighter Brendolin baby."

Mikey dug his fingers into Brendon's hips pushing hard on purpose to leave those possessive marks that he loves so much. He is pretty sure that 'Daddy' knows where they come from, but as long as Brendon is a good boy and fucks 'Daddy' on the regular, he does not give a shit that Mikey fucks him too.

"Fuck babe, when does 'Daddy' come home?"

Brendon let out a deep moan.

"A-ah, shit, soon. In an hour or two."

"Good, plenty of time to fuck you into the mattress."

With that Mikey grabbed Brendon's hair and pulled sharply as he yanked him into a sitting position. He wrapped an arm around Brendon's waist and fucked into him hard. The sound of his thighs slapping against Brendon's ass, is music to his ears.

"Ah ah ah Bren fuck close so close."

Mikey pulled out of Brendon and forced their cocks together in his fist. He stroked them both until both came with a scream shooting spurts of cum up to coat Brendon's chest. Brendon collapsed forward as Mikey managed to keep his position. Brendon breathed unevenly, hard and shaky. He was in a state of pure bliss and ecstasy. The drug helped make it all one hundred times better.

"*pant*Mikey*pant*"

Brendon forced himself to sit upright.

"We need to figure out a way to make your brother suffer."

"Oh don’t worry baby, I have that all worked out. Stany tells me that Frank's birthday is on Halloween and knowing that sappy piece of shit, he will throw a party for him with Spincters help. Little does he know we are going to crash that shit and fuck it all up!"

Brendon tried to show enthusiasm for the idea, but he had been fucked so good that he was trying hard not to pass out.

"Shhh, easy Bren, get some sleep. I will clean up this mess."

Brendon smiled weakly and fell back onto bed.

"Okay, sounds good."

_***Mikey***_

Mikey waited till Brendon was sleeping peacefully before he got up and cleaned up the chemistry set. He washed everything out in the bathroom sink and put it all away. He slipped on one of 'Daddy's' button down shirts and padded downstairs to the kitchen for a drink. Mikey pulled down a snifter and filled it up with some cognac. He swirled the glass as he leaned on the island in the kitchen. He thought about what he had planned for his brother and it made him smile. He remembered the kiss that he shared with Frank and he licked his lips. He would have loved to push into it further. He finished off the drink and placed the glass on the island. He felt someone come up behind him and brush the shirt aside to massage his still bare ass. He felt his cheeks parted and two fingers pressed into his opening. He pushed back on the intrusion and began to fuck himself on the two digits. Not long after a third one is added, and he groaned and rested his head on the counter. Then the fingers were removed only to be replaced by a plump hard cock. Mikey moaned as it was pushed all the way in with one stroke. Lips kissed his clothed back and made a trail to his exposed neck. More kisses were planted that led up to his ear. A voice whispered into it along with the warm breath carrying it.

"Hello My Mikey."

Mikey smiled and turned his head.

"Welcome home Daddy"

_***Gerard***_

The zoo was even better than Gerard remembered. Just as they planned they saw the giraffes first, and then moved on to the other animals and even got quite a few things from the gift shops they visited. Things for Kat and Kody, well mainly Kat. They stayed till the place closed and by the time they left Gerard was feeling sleepy. As they hopped into the car, Frank kissed Gerard on the cheek.

"Did you have a good time baby?"

"The best! The giraffes were my favorite again, but his time it was more fun actually."

A lot more fun actually. The last time he'd gone to the zoo the baby took up most of his time. He had to feed her, change her, and hold her as they walked around. It was also kind of a bummer because the eldest got bored and complained constantly. It also didn't help that his husband at the time was glued to his side, his arm tight around Gerard's waist. He'd always do that when they were out on family trips. It was his way in marking his territory.

"How about you? I didn't wear you out with all that walking, did I?"

"No not at all. I spend so much time in the office or in business meetings that this was a welcome change for me."

"Oh! That's good then."

He adverted his eyes towards the gift bags and stared at the one Frank didn't let him touch. He noticed Frank caught him staring so he broke his gaze and sighed.

"I'm kinda tired..."

"Louis, I need to make one stop before we get home. Mrs. Iero will be staying in the car and resting."

"Yes Sir, no problem."

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise, relax Geebear."

Gerard did as he was told and laid back in his seat again, wrapping his arm around Frank's.

"What kind if surprise?"

He yawned, staring out the window.

"You will see later on, now just hush and get some sleep."

Pouting, Gerard rested his head on Frank’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Fine..."

He murmured as the comfort of his husband and the motion of the car caused him to drift off almost immediately.

_***Frank***_

Frank watched as Gerard drifted off. He was glad that he could make him so happy, but at the same time he was still dwelling on the incident at lunch. He realized that Gerard had not been honest with him and went into ‘Housewife mode’ as Frank liked to call it. Gerard still did not understand that Frank was different from them all, but was he really? After what he made Gerard do… made? Maybe Gerard did not want to go into the bathroom like that. Maybe he did it out of fear of punishment? Frank was so confused now. He was contemplating this when he looked out the window and a store peaked his interest. It was not his original destination, but he decided to add it to his itinerary. He spoke through the intercom so as not to wake Gerard by shouting.

”Louis, please stop here.”

”Yes Sir, Mr. Iero.”

Louis parked the limo and got out to let Frank out. It was a tired habit and one that Frank never got used to, but he had too much on his mind to complain about it. He stepped out of the car and fixed his suit.

”This is not the stop I wanted to make Louis, but I think I need to as well.”

”I understand Sir, I will be waiting.”

”Louis, please, Frank is fine.”

”Sorry Sss, Frank, you know habits.”

”You’re a good man Louis, now please watch my wife while I take care of this business. Oh and the other store is just down the road so I think I will walk it.”

”Very good Frank.”

Frank chuckled and patted Louis on the shoulder and told him what store to drive down to. Louis winked at him and then got back into the car. Frank stepped on the sidewalk and walked through the revolving doors of the store in front of him.

”Good afternoon Sir, Welcome to BVLGARI, how may we be of assistance?”

”I am looking for a necklace for my wife. She has a love of animals.”

”Very good Sir, would you like to see our…”

Frank stops the oily salesman from going any further by flashing the black AMEX. Quickly he drops the charade and shows Frank to the right location. Within moments, Frank has his prize wrapped up in a famous gold embossed black box. He made his way out of the store and then walked another block till he stopped in front of his original destination. He opened the door and was greeted by a tall leggy blonde. She smiled at him and bent down a bit showing her ample cleavage to him.

”Welcome to La Perla, how may I be of service to you Sir?”

Frank smiled, it was pathetic how this woman was throwing herself at him. He smiled back brightly.

”Yes, I am looking for a gift for my wife.”

”Oh, your wife? Well what size is she?”

”He’s about a medium.”

”Excuse me Sir? Did you say he?”

Frank smirked at the look that she gave him. He was expecting this. Again he pulled out the black Amex.

”Is there a problem?”

He watched her eye’s grow wide as she saw the card in his hand. She even licked her lips. Frank had often wondered if this establishment had their sales reps work on commission. After seeing her reaction, he now had no doubt of this. Considering that he was about to purchase an outfit for over four hundred dollars that only he... and maybe Spencer would appreciate, he could now see that the woman was regretting her original greeting.

”No Sir, not at all Mr…?”

”Iero.”

”As in?”

”Yes, the same. Now about my wife’s gift. Something in red perhaps.”

*

*

*

”Everything work out all right Frank?”

”Yes Louis, better than I expected.”

The trip home was quiet. As soon as they arrived, Louis helped lift Gerard out of the car and then place him in Frank’s arms as he opened the front door for him. Frank carried him through the house and up the stairs. He went to their bedroom and carefully placed him on the bed. He then turned and took the bags from Louis, who followed him the whole way, and placed them in the closet out of sight. Taking one last look at his wife, he left the room to start preparing dinner.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was relaxing in his private bath. He had honey and milk in the water that kept his skin smooth and supple. He knows that it is what keeps the men like Daddy coming back. He revels the fact that he can still feel the stretch of Daddy’s cock in his ass and he sinks further into the milky water. The only thing that keeps ruining his moment are his thoughts of his brother. God how he hates him. It is a hatred that has been brewing for years now. Mikey knows that he will never be happy unless Gerard is broken or dead. Either one is fine as long as he is no longer a problem for Mikey. Mikey reaches out and picks up the roach clip. He takes in the last of the joint and holds it deep into his lungs before allowing the toxic smoke to expel from his chest. He giggles when he thinks about what he has planned for Gerard.

”Poor Gee, you have no fucking idea what happened to your marriages do you?”

Mikey’s high is so far gone that he is talking to mist that swirls in front of him from the hot water in the vessal.

”I know what happened to them though. *giggle* I fucked them. *giggle* Yup, all of them, well not your first of course, but then again, his son got to you didn’t he? Poor poor Gee, now you know what it feels like to be raped. I had to endure that shit from our uncle after you left! Did you give a shit?! NO! OF COURSE NOT! You were off finding yourself or some crap! Well now who has the upper hand huh?! Who is the best fucking Housewife there ever was?! ME! LITTLE MIKEY WAY, THAT’S WHO! *giggle* I will wreck this marriage for you just like all the others. I am glad that you fucked up the one before that though. I really did not want to fuck that sleaze bag. Ick, I have standards too you know.”

Mikey finishes his tirade and presses the button on the intercom.

”Mmmm, hey Johnny, I am done here.”

”Yes Mrs. Claymore, be right there.”

Mikey bristled as the intercom closed. He waited till the door opened and his personal servant walked in with a towel and his robe.

”Now Johnny, what did I tell you?”

”Sorry Mikey, I had company.”

Mikey stood up and let the hazy water fall off him. Johnny walked up to him and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. He pressed into his chest. Johnny grunted with the weight pushing him slightly off balance.

”You’re high.”

”*giggle* And you’re hot.”

”Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

Johnny scooped Mikey up in his arms and lifted him out of the tub. He carried him from the bathroom to his bedroom. He laid him on the bed and went to fetch the robe. When he returned Mikey was uncovered and leaning on his elbows looking at him. He crooked a finger towards him. Johnny sighed and came forward. Mikey grabbed his uniform and pulled him down into a kiss. Johnny grabbed his waist and turned them so that Mikey was on top. Mikey pulled away and stretched his arms above his head preening for his servant. Johnny ran his hands against the soft skin of his chest.

”It always amazes me what those milk bathes do for your skin.”

”Mmmm, if you like it, keep touching me. I’m soft all over… well not all over.”

”I can see that baby.”

”Uhhh, love when you call me that Johnny. Come on, fuck me please.”

”Too much baby, too much.”

Johnny pushed Mikey off of him and instead shoved him into the bed face first. He held his head down with one hand and Mikey listened as he used the other hand to open his uniform. With no warning, his ass was invaded by Johnny’s hard cock.

”Oh fuck yes!”

”Quiet you fucking slut!”

Johnny gripped his hair as he slammed into Mikey with lightning speed. It was hard, fast, and dirty, and Mikey loved it. Johnny aimed for his prostate once he found it and brutalized the muscle. Mikey cried out as the tears poured from his eyes and then the cum sprayed from his cock. Johnny began to stutter his movement and then was cumming hard in him. He fucked into him a few more times and then pulled out. He grabbed the towel that was around Mikey and wiped himself off as Mikey collapsed on the bed in a heap of sweat.

”Come on, get dressed, the old man is waiting for you.”

”*pant* Yeah Johnny, sure.”

Johnny went to his wardrobe a pulled out a simple evening dress for him. Mikey looked at it and sighed. It was Monday after all. He pushed up and wiped himself off with the towel. He pulled on the corset that gave his body more shape and defined his hipbones. He then allowed the dress to be slipped over his slender frame. Johnny cinched up the back and with a quick kiss on his shoulder headed for the door.

”I will let him know that you are on your way.”

”Thank you Johnny.”

”Anytime Mrs. Claymore.”

Johnny bows as a maid walks by and he closes the door. Mikey sits at the vanity and quickly brushes his hair. He then begins applying his makeup. He sighs at his reflection an stands up. He moves to the full length and makes sure he looks presentable.

”Okay Mikey Claymore, time to shine.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard lifted his head up slowly from a pillow and opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was in Frank’s and his bedroom. Questions started to run through his mind... 'How long have I been asleep? Where's Frank? And what's that amazing smell?'. He sniffed the air as the last question lingered in his thoughts. Well, whatever it was it was making him hungry. He sat up out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair as he examined the time. Fuck! He'd been asleep for a few hours! Where the hell was Frank?

"Frank?"

"He just hurried down stairs Mrs. Iero. I believe he was muttering something about garlic and burning."

Charlie's voice was muffled as he rummaged around in the upstairs linen closet. Gerard scratched the side of his head in confusion.

"Is he... cooking?"

That didn't sound right to him. Why would Frank be cooking?

"He is indeed Mrs. Iero. Actually Master Iero is an exceptional cook. When the former Mrs. Iero would forget to make the children dinner, he would often do it after he got home from work late at night. The children ate way after the hour of ten, but they still ate and it was healthy and well."

Charlie continued to rummage for something until he claimed to found it and pulled his head out of the closet. In his possession was a small pink satin pillow. Gerard, stepping out of the bedroom completely glanced at Charlie and then continued to go downstairs to check on Frank.

"Ah fuck shit, Goddamn it!"

Gerard stepped into the kitchen and let out a loud laugh. There was a huge mess all over the counters and too much was going on the stove.

"Sweetie, what is this?"

He let the aroma invade his nostrils. Whatever it was he was, err, making smelled good at least.

"Fuck Gee, uh hi, I um and the stove, fire with the... why don't you go sit down at the table, and yeah."

Gerard sat down obediently, but still continued to laugh as Frank ran around like a chicken without its head.

"Watcha makin?"

He asked, looking over the stove again.

"A mess at the moment. Look, just set the table alright? I will have everything cool when you are done."

Gerard nodded slowly, getting out of his seat and went through the cupboards for plates and silverware. He peeked a glance at his husband and noticed the look of frustration all over his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine just um... yeah."

Gerard closed the cabinet, and started for the dining room. After Gerard sets the table he peeks through the crack of the dining room door and sneaks a peek at Frank. He looks less stressed, he's calmer now. Gerard sighed and moved away from the door and took a seat at the dining table.

"All right, here we go my love, first course."

Frank brings out a tureen of soup. When he opens the top, there is the sensual scent of wild mushrooms and shallots that wafts through the air. He carefully ladled the soup into a bowl and then sat the tureen in the middle of the table.

"Please enjoy baby."

Gerard took a sip from his soup and smiled after it slid down his throat. Not because of how good it was, no, he smiled because he'd never been treated like this before. Not one of his other husbands ever made him dinner or served him food for that matter. He felt equal to Frank in that moment.

"I take it that you are enjoying it from the silence I am experiencing."

Gerard snapped out of his deep thought.

"Yeah, I love it, thank you."

"Well baby, I have more where that came from."

Frank smirked as he cleared the table of the tureen, letting Gerard finish his soup. With a quick kiss on Gerard's cheek he sauntered into the kitchen and disappeared behind the door. Gerard sipped on his soup some more, licking his lips and smiling at Frank. The soup was fucking perfection. Frank returned carrying a silver platter with a domed lid. He placed it in the center of the table and lifted the lid. On the platter was a perfectly cooked tuna steak. Roasted vegetables adorned the platter. Frank sliced off a piece and placed it on a plate in front of Gerard along with the roasted veggies. Gerard looked surprised to see the seafood.

"I only eat fish on very rare occasions. I know that tuna has good properties for health so i allow myself a cheat here and there. I soaked this one in bourbon while you were sleeping. It will have the taste without the alcohol."

Gerard clasped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Ooh! Smells amazing!"

He looked over the food and his mouth watered slightly.

"I still can't believe you did all this!"

"I am good for more than bringing in a buck you know."

Gerard did not wait for Frank to finish serving him. He dove right into the perfectly cooked fish and the warm veggies. They melted in his mouth. Frank smiled and dove into his plate too. They were just about done when Gerard got a look over his face. Frank looked up and questioned.

”What’s so funny?”

”Nothing, I was just thinking about what you said before.

”What? That I am good for more than just bringing in a buck?”

"... And a fuck?"

Gerard stifled a giggle, resting his hand on Frank’s thigh squeezing it lightly.

"Well, I would hope so."

Frank smirked as he finished his food. He wiped his mouth on the napkin and maneuvered in a way that made Gerard's hand slide inward so that he felt that he was getting hard.

"One more course to go. Dessert of course"

Gerard pushed his hand against Frank harder and smirked.

"What's for dessert?"

"Something very special Geebear."

_***Frank***_

Frank moved into the kitchen one last time and came out with a delicate silver tray with two crystal stemmed glasses, both containing a perfectly whipped chocolate mousse. On the tray was a black box. Frank took one of the stemmed glasses off the tray and placed it in front of his seat. He then brought the tray with the black box and glass over and presented it to Gerard. Gerard stared as Frank placed the stemmed dessert in front of him and then the black box. Gerard’s hands shook a bit when he opened the box. Frank saw that he recognized the name of the jewelry store. BVLGAIR was a very high end establishment. Gerard opened the box and gasped. Inside was a charm on a delicate white gold chain. The charm was two giraffes with their necks intertwined peppered with black and white diamonds.

"Frank..."

Gerard carefully picked up the necklace and held it against his palm delicately.

"This is beautiful."

He looked over the detail and ran his thumb across it.

"Baby, I noticed how you were looking at the giraffes this afternoon and I could tell that they were your favorite. You are my favorite now and forever and I wanted to show that to you."

Frank stood behind Gerard's chair and took the necklace from Gerard. He opened the delicate clasp and placed it around his neck. He closed the clasp and kissed his neck lightly.

"I have one more gift for you, but it is upstairs."

Gerard shivered against Frank’s kiss and craned his neck to look him in his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Frankie. I love it."

Frank offered his hand to Gerard as he helped him out of his seat. He walked him to the stairs and kept hold of his hand as they ascended to the second floor. Frank led Gerard into the bedroom and sat him down on the edge of the bed. He went in the closet and pulled out the bag that Gerard was not allowed to touch earlier. Frank pulled a small bag out with La Perla written on it as well as the larger bag from earlier and held both in front of Gerard. Once again he saw how Gerard’s eyes went wide at the name on the bag. He really loved spoiling the man.

"Well my love, I have two other things for you. One item is sweet and fluffy and the other one is sexy and dangerous... well with me in the same room it is, so which would you like first?"

Gerard hummed, twirling a finger in his hair daintily.

"How... 'Bout..."

He paused and adverted his eyes to the side in thought. Frank knew that he was being a tease on purpose.

" _Sssss_ -weet and fluffy."

Fuck did he really just do that? There was nothing sweet about that remark and it did everything to tighten Frank's pants. Still, Gerard would regret those words when he saw what Frank had for him.

"Okay baby, then this bag is first."

Gerard pulled open the bag and dug through the tissue paper covering whatever was inside. He found himself staring at a stuffed otter and he broke into a toothy grin.

"Frank... I... it's perfect."

He squeezed the toy and gently and rubbed his fingers across its body.

"I saw you looking at the stuffed animals in the gift shop and you lingered on this one. I texted Louis and had him get it when we went to our last exhibit."

Frank loved the innocence that was seeping from his wife. It was nice to know that they did not take it all away. Some innocence is really needed in a good relationship and Frank was counting on a simple gift like this to bring it out. With that thought though, his mind turned to more deviant ideas as he handed Gerard the white bag.

"While fluff and sweetness are something that I love about you Gee, I also love your sexy side that makes me want to pin you to the wall and fuck you blind."

Frank smirked as he watched him react to what he just said. Gerard pulled the box out of the bag and placed the bag on the floor. He then opened the box and sifted through the pink and white tissue paper. He pulled the piece of red and black material out gently. He passed Frank the empty box with a smile on his face and then held up the gift. He stared over it with curious eyes and then stopped on the tag. A woman was modelling the lingerie. He then looked to Frank and smirked, removing the tag and dropped it in Frank’s free hand.

"Think I'll look better posing in this gown?"

Gerard asked Frank with his brow arched mischievously.

"Hmmm, I don't know Gee, she is pretty hot, I mean legs that go on forever and that rack, could give you a run for your money you know."

Frank loved the look on his wife’s face when he said this. He knew he would be in for the ride, oh fuck yes please, of his life taunting Gerard like this, but it was too easy and well... so was he at times.

"Oh really?"

He turned around and started for the bathroom, the outfit draped over his shoulders.

"Where are you going Gee?"

Gerard hummed a tune and made his way into the bathroom. He closed the door and didn’t bother to answer Frank. Frank got concerned that he had hurt Gerard’s feelings. He could hear rustling inside the room.

"Gee, come on I was just..."

Frank lost whatever words were in his mouth when the door opened. Gerard was standing there in the same pose as the girl on the tag. His arms were held down to his sides loosely and his stance was slightly jutted out. It did not matter that he did not have breasts because Frank's attention was on the perfectly sized little red and black embroidered shorts that were cradling Gerard's cock in their soft embrace. Frank gulped audibly. He honestly did not think that Gerard was going to look this good.

"Fuck, Gee I... fuck."

Gerard dropped the pose and grabbed Frank by his shirt and pushed him on the bed.

"I know you were kidding..."

He whispered, climbing onto Frank’s lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"but... I knew you really wanted to see me like this... right now."

He kissed a trail up his husband’s jaw and giggled when he felt Frank’s hard cock, through his jeans, press against his ass. Frank grabbed onto Gerard's hips and pulled him down against his hard, and getting harder by the second, cock. He ran his hands up under the chemise and caressed Gerard's pale chest. He mouthed against his silk covered nipples, adding the friction of the fabric to the administration of his teeth.

"Fuck baby, you look better than that slut on the tag. I knew you would too. God, you look fucking amazing."

Frank reached up under the top and ran his nails down Gerard's back. He arched into it enough for Frank to slip his hand between them and begin caressing Gerard through the satin shorts. Gerard's mouth hung open, his jaw slack. He blinked and let out a soft, smooth moan as he spread his legs apart.

"P-Please... inside, I need you inside me."

Frank quickly undid his belt and after opening his pants, slid them down to his thighs. He felt the material of Gerard's outfit brush against his swollen cock and he groaned. He reached over to grab the lube on the nightstand, but he was just a little too short. Well fuck.

"Fuck Gee, I can’t reach it."

Gerard stifled out a laugh and reached over and grabbed the lube. He passed it to Frank with a smirk.

"I bet your cock could've reached it for you."

Frank could not help but laugh at the remark. It was nothing like what he experienced with Greta. A simple situation like this would have ruined the moment and started a fight. With Gerard, it felt natural and comfortable. Frank had not felt that in a long time with anyone other than Pete and well, he did not really count.

"Baby, if my cock was as long as my arm, you would not be able to walk for months instead of days after I was through fucking you."

He watched Gerard chuckle at this as well as blush as he squirted the lube onto his fingers and worked his other hand into his shorts, pulling the material tight against his cock on purpose. Gerard let out a moan and bucked against it and Frank took the opportunity to slide his lubed fingers in between the fabric and his wife's ass cheeks. He brushed against the opening and teased the outside a little then he pressed both fingers in at the same time, knowing Gerard liked it that way. Gerard's body melted against the mattress as Frank's fingers worked their magic. Soon he'd feel the spot. He knew where all of Gerard's weak spots were. He knew too well.

"Ahhh!"

Gerard gasped, bucking down on Frank’s digits.

"Oh, _fuuuckkk!_ "

Frank smiled as he felt Gerard grind down on his fingers harder making Gerard a writhing mess above him.

"You look so fucking beautiful right now coming apart like that. Now I want you to fucking ride me baby."

Gerard snapped out of his haze and nodded. He bit down on his bottom lip. Frank could see that he wanted to be in charge right now. He wanted to pin his husband to the mattress and take all of him, hard, fast and so fucking rough. Frank watched as Gerard pulled away from his fingers and hovered over his cock. He stroked it a few times and made Frank buck up into his hands. Gerard laughed a bit and then positioned himself perfectly over and in one swift motion dropped down, taking the entire shaft in.

"Fucking hell Gerard!"

Gerard sat up straight and planted his hands on Frank’s chest. He apparently aimed perfectly in the first try.

"Babe, oh, god, you're on my spot."

He mewled, tossing his head back in ecstasy. He clenched his jaw and ground his teeth as he leaned forward and rose up from Frank’s lap and then sunk down, smoothly. Frank thrusted up just as Gerard came down and they both moaned out in unison. Frank knew that this was the perfect position to graze and tease Gerard. He wiggled around until every stroke was just casually brushing his prostate without hitting it full on. He knew that Gerard would not last long with this kind of teasing, but honestly, he was not going to either. Gerard was tight and warm around his cock and all he wanted to do was fill his wife up right now.

"Ah ah ah, not gonna, fuck, last much *pant* longer Gee."

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was a wreck by now. He was starting to slump forward on his husband as he reached closer to climax. That bubbling sensation in his gut was starting to sprout throughout his entire body. It was just like a trip, the best trip of his life. He needed more though. Gerard urgently hopped off of Frank’s lap and climbed on the bed with his chest on the mattress and his ass in the air, pointing in Frank’s direction. He didn't say a word. He just craned his neck and looked at Frank with lustful eyes. Well, now if that was not an invitation, Frank would not know what was. He sat up and shed the rest of his pants and his shirt. He crawled behind Gerard and smoothed his hands over his ass feeling the material of the shorts as he went. Not surprisingly they were soaked in the center. He pulled on them again and heard Gerard cry out as the soft material restricted his cock again. He then slowly peeled them off of him, casting them aside. Frank spread Gerard's cheeks and Gerard saw that he was looking at him with amazement, well his ass anyway. Gerard was about to say something when instead of positioning himself to push inside Frank sunk his tongue into it and began to fuck him that way. Gerard pressed his face into the bed and let out a wrecked moan. Frank knew exactly how to make him lose his mind. He hadn't expected that kind of attention this round. He expected a cock in his ass, thrusting in and out for five minutes until they both reached climax. But Frank knew his stuff. He had patience and self-control, and that was such a fucking turn on for Gerard. Frank decided that it was his mission to make Gerard cum like this. He slipped a finger inside next to his tongue aiming for that magic spot. He knew he hit it when Gerard bit down on the pillow and actually fucking ripped it with his teeth. Gerard could feel Frank smile as feathers out of the corner of his eye float down next to his hand. The now ruined pillow was all Gerard had to grip onto for dear life. He squeezed it every time Frank hit his prostate. He was close. One more tap to it and he's gone. His hips stutter against the pressure and his vision begins to white out. And even when he's done cumming Frank milks that spot with his tongue right beside his finger up until Gerard's body fully collapses on the bed.

_***Frank***_

Frank smiled at the pliant pile of goo that was his wife on the bed. Now quickly, he rolls Gerard over and hitches his legs around his waist and pushed back inside. Despite the tongue bath he just received, Gerard is still tight and Frank revels in it. He is gripping the younger man’s hips as he slides in and out at a pace that is just this side of torture for him. Gerard moans under him, but can hardly do anything else. He bends forward and bites his collarbone and he increases his movements. Frank decided that instead of cumming in him, he wants Gerard to swallow him. The closer he gets, the better this idea seems.

"*pant pant* Gee, fuck I need your mouth, please God, your fucking mouth."

Frank does a few more good thrusts, purposefully on Gerard's prostate and then pulls out and leans back on his heels watching Gerard scramble up off his back and quickly swallow him down.

”Mmmm, perfect baby, just like always. Oh fuck, Gee, that's my good girl, oh yeah, feels so fucking good when you do that with your tongue."

Frank’s hands grip his hair and he moans as he does. A deep, guttural moan and his load comes following behind it. Frank arches his back and forces Gerard to stay there and take everything. He is not worried that Gerard will feel forced because this is not the first time this has happened, and Gerard confessed to him that he likes it rough at times. Once he is spent he pulls Gerard into his lap and quickly jerks off his re-hardened cock. In no time Gerard comes again spilling over his hand. He reaches up and pushes two fingers into Gerard's mouth ordering him to suck them clean. Then he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. They kiss for a while with passion reserved for couples that have just started out their life together. Frank hugged Gerard fiercely to his body, before pulling him down the covers and snuggling them both in. He reached out and grabbed the stuffed otter and handed it to Gerard. He watched as Gerard nuzzled it like a little child would. He reached up and lightly kissed him and they snuggled in for the night.

"I love you Geebear."

”I love you too Frankiekins.”

_***Mikey***_

”Mmmm, I think I am going to turn in sweetheart.”

”Are you sure you won’t have another brandy with me?”

”No love, I am fatigued. I had a long day, and of course Brendon wore me out again with his energy.”

”You two together, I swear.”

Mikey leaned in to kiss his husband on his head. He moved gracefully out of the lounge and toward the stairs.

”Oh Michael?”

”Yes Stanley?”

”Will you be joining me tonight?”

”Of course, if that is what you wish.”

”I would like very much to have your company if for nothing, but to hold you.”

”I think even in my current state, I can accommodate that. I am just going to get changed and I will meet you in the bedroom.”

”Thank you, I shall be up momentarily. I have a few phone calls to make.”

”All right sweetheart, don’t be too long, you know you need to take your blood pressure meds.”

”Michael my love, what would I do without you to take care of me? Perhaps I would just die of a broken heart.”

”Perhaps love, perhaps.”


	10. Before The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has to leave, how will Gerard handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! _***Digdeepenough***_ and I hope that you have an amazing holiday with friends and family, and yes that includes pets. ^0^
> 
> As our Christmas gift to you, we busted our asses to get another chapter out just in time. Okay, that was a slight lie. The original chapter was 33,000+, but we decided to cut it in half so that we could add more and really spice it up! ^0^
> 
> In any case, please enjoy and much love to our beta, _***Trixgrl***_ who burned the midnight oil to have this for us. 18,000+ words and I think I could hear her brain liquefying all the way over he on the East coast. ^0^
> 
> Happy Holidays! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Tuesday Evening Oct. 16th***_ _***Frank***_

"Hey baby, I'm home."

Frank came in the house quietly. He was not looking forward to this evening at all. How was he supposed to say that he was leaving tomorrow with no real time to say anything. Fuck that stupid pretty boy. Frank never wanted him in the band, but they insisted and now he had run off with one of the horn players of another band. Well Frank is the boss so it is his job to fix this shit. Sometimes his job really sucked.

"Hey honey. How was work?"

Gerard greeted him with a small peck to his cheek as he took off his overcoat and handed it to Charles.

"Uh, it was good, just long. Had a lot a phone conferences, dealing with shit that well... I don't want to talk about work right now. How was your day Geebear?"

Frank tried really hard to steer the conversation away from, him and onto his wife's day. Anything so that he could think this through more clearly.

"Oh..."

Gerard trailed off, starting to head in to the kitchen.

"My day was good. I drew a bit earlier and I'm making vegan enchiladas."

Frank was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he missed everything that Gerard had just said. He saw that he had followed him to the table. He assumed that Gerard had told him what was for dinner and something else.

"Oh, that's great Gee, really."

"Yeah, I kinda of learned how to make it today. Never really made it before. Just decided to give it a shot."

A text came in and Frank contemplated ignoring it, but when he heard Gerard cleaning in the kitchen he pulled his phone out. He was pissed when he saw the text and started answering it, and then another came in, and another. Frank was at the point of throwing the phone when Gerard came out with a tray laden with what looks like some kind of Mexican food. Did he mention what it was? Frank could not remember. Gerard presented it very nicely with beans and rice. It looked really good, he just hoped that he could do the compliments justice with his mind so preoccupied.

"Wow baby, you really out did yourself this time. This looks amazing!"

Gerard blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. I hope you like it."

Frank pulled one of the burrito things onto his plate with a scoop of rice and beans. He began eating and texting at the same time. He was more than halfway through the food when he realized that he was alone. He put his phone down and got up. He walked into the kitchen that was now spotless and gleaming. He saw Gerard on his hands and knees cleaning the corner cabinets with a scrub pad.

"Hey Gee, are you not going to eat too?"

Gerard looked up abruptly and shook his head.

"I already had a salad,"

He spoke quickly and then adverted his attention back to the floor.

"So take as much as you want, oh and you could even take some to lunch. I could set it up for you in the morning."

Frank sighed. He ran a hand over his face. There was no way to avoid this anymore.

"Gerard, I'm not going to be here in the morning."

Gerard stopped what he was doing and looked back up at Frank, confused and worried. He could tell that all kinds of thoughts were running through the poor man’s head, 'what did I do wrong? Does he need a break from me already?’

"W-What?"

"One of my bands is fucked up and I have to fly out and deal with it. I don't want to go because I know what it is going to do to me, but being the boss, it is my job."

Frank looked at the ceiling as his phone went off again, this time ringing. He growled at it and picked it up.

"What!? What the fuck do you want?! I said yeah, no, don't do anything fucking stupid till I get there! What!? yeah, alright bye!"

Gerard stared at the floor and bit his bottom lip, hard. He got up on his feet and dropped the rag in the sink. He had his back to Frank as he muttered out an 'okay'. Frank immediately went to his wife. He circled his arms around him and held him tight. He needed the man to understand that he did not want to leave.

"Geebear, I don’t want to leave, I don't. It's my fucking job and honestly the part that Greta hated the most. Maybe that's why she stopped..."

Frank could not continue his thought, it hurt way too much to even think that it was his fault that his marriage fucked up. He had to hold back his emotions and be there for Gerard. Gerard took a deep breath and allowed himself to melt in Frank's embrace.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"About a week maybe longer, but I fucking hope not. I will talk to you each day that I am out, and I will fucking go out and buy a webcam so we can see each other."

Frank felt Gerard slump a bit in his arms. He just held onto him proving that he would never let go and let him fall.

"A week? Maybe longer?"

His voice started to get smaller, quieter, weaker, and Frank was even more concerned.

"Hey Gee, Gee, it is alright, don’t worry, look you can have Spencer stay over or you can even go stay there. I really don’t mind. Whatever makes you happy. Fuck, I wish I could bring you with me, but I don’t know what I am dealing with."

Frank led Gerard to the living room and sat him on his lap on the sofa. He felt him curl into his chest as he told him all about the scum bag guy who ran off with the horn player from another band and fucked up both bands royally.

"Does it make sense now Gee why I have to go?"

Gerard sniffed and nodded. Frank knew that he realized he sounded like a brat, but he really did not want Frank gone for a whole fucking week... or more and Frank did not want it either.

"Fuck."

"Baby, I don’t want to go, I really don't."

Frank allowed Gerard's tears to fall and rocked and held him. After a few minutes when Gerard stopped, he lifted his face up and licked away the tears. He kissed each eye and smiled up at him. Gerard smiled back small, but it was there.

"Hey, how about you help me pack and then we can go to bed early and cuddle?"

Gerard sniffed again, nodding.

"Okay. Yeah."

Frank helped Gerard stand up and led him upstairs to their room. He sat Gerard on the bed and pulled out his duffle from the closet. He unfolded it and started to throw basics in like socks and underwear. Gerard helped. He grabbed ties from the closet and laid them across the bed and looked over them.

"D'you know which suits you're taking with you?"

He asked, fiddling with a forest green tie.

"Um... actually I never know what to take. I usually bum around in band tees and jeans and reuse the same black suit. *sigh* Greta always packed my clothes before so I never had to worry. Since she has been gone, I just winged it."

Frank sat down on the bed. He really was clueless without his ex. He felt defeated and ashamed in front of his new wife. What did he really bring to this marriage other than financial stability?

"Gee, I don't know what I am going to do without you there every day to take care of me."

Gerard rolled his eyes playfully and then pushed his hand through his husband’s hair.

"It's the other way around. What am _I_ going to do without _you_? I won't have anyone to cook for, no heavy cleaning. I'll be so bored. Not to mention no sex..."

"Well, we can use the phone for that and um... you always have Spencer if you get really uh... yeah."

Gerard shrugged and pursed his lips.

"Spencer's not you though."

Frank smirked and pulled his wife into his lap.

"Well I should hope not, otherwise you would have no reason to let me fuck you or do this."

Frank pulled Gerard's neck to him and licked a stripe up his collarbone to his ear. He nibbled on it a bit enjoying the hitched breath of Gerard and how he pushed into the touch.

"I think the packing can wait till later."

Gerard giggled, tipping his head to the side to allow his husband full access to his throat and jaw. He groaned, gasping when Frank nibbled on that spot on his neck that was so damn sensitive.

"Are you sure?"

Frank pushed up into Gerard to prove how hard he was already. When he felt Gerard press back he growled and flipped them over so that Gerard was on the bed and he was on top. He started to open the satin blue blouse that Gerard was wearing, one button at a time.

"Yeah, I am sure."

Frank slid down further as each button opened up to him. He slid onto his knees and started to pull the waistband of the tight grey pants down exposing light blue ribbed underwear that he was wearing. He worked the pants all the way off while he licked and sucked on Gerard's hips trailing his tongue to his inner thighs. He bit down on the exposed pale flush causing Gerard to buck under him. Gerard let out a breathy moan and arched his back as he worked his fingers through Frank's greasy hair. He was hard now. So hard. Frank needed to do something or he was going to start whining. Frank briefly had the thought that he was using this to distract Gerard from the enviable, but it went out the window as he felt Gerard pushing his fingers into his scalp. Frank was a sucker for hair play. Pete found this out easily, and whenever he wanted something he would just worm his way into Frank's hair and tug softly at it. He grabbed onto Gerard's thighs and dug in his fingers as he licked a long stripe up the side of his cock. Once at the top he wasted no time and plunged down till there was nothing else he could take in. Careful to breathe through his nose, he began a languid pace. Gerard moaned up at the ceiling and moved his hips up and down slowly, helping guide himself in and out of Frank’s mouth.

"So, _soooo_ good Frankie."

Gerard whimpered, gasping and tugging on to Frank’s hair. Frank decided that words were not necessary in this case. He let his actions speak for how he felt right now. He swirled his tongue around the base as he slowly moved his way up to the head again. He sucked hard on it, nipping lightly at the tip. He recently found out that this drove Gerard crazy and he wondered if anyone else had ever done that before. He was answered by Gerard crying out and pulled so hard on his hair that there was pain, sweet delicious pain in his scalp. Frank went back down again and repeated this move several times leaving Gerard gasping for air. Gerard was close now. Just from that one move and he was about to lose it.

"F-Frank... Oh, oh... God, yes."

Gerard moaned loosening his grip.

"I'm gonna cum."

That is just what Frank wanted to hear. His final act was hidden out of Gerard's sight. He had slicked up his fingers secretly and with no warning he plunged two of them inside of his wife, angling to hit his prostate perfectly. He did a mental countdown and listened as his wife screamed out in pleasure and shook. That surprised Gerard. It really shouldn't have, but he's glad it did because it helped him reach climax quicker. He came with a shout of, 'Oh God!' and thrusted down on Frank’s fingers one last time. His orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, and he was soon coming back to reality when Frank slowly slipped his fingers out of Gerard's body.

"How was that baby?"

Frank's voice was raw, but he did not care. The sounds that came from Gerard were music to his ears and heart and made up for any pain he might have. Gerard licked his lips.

"That was good, amazing, but right now it is your turn."

Gerard remained on his back and signaled Frank to get on top of him. Frank did, slowly and gently.

"I want you to fuck my mouth."

Frank felt better hearing this for some reason. When Gerard told him to get on top, he thought that he wanted to have sex and honestly Frank did not think the moment was well... appropriate if that is believable. This was not about that, it was about... well fuck, he did not know. Frank shed his pants and groaned as the fabric slipped off his hardened cock. He watched as Gerard scooted back more so that his head was on the pillows. Frank carefully crawled up and sat lightly on Gerard's chest. He used the headboard as leverage and to hold up his weight. He smiled down at his debauched playmate. Gerard was covered in a sheen of sweat that glistened like drops of dew in the light of the lamp. His lashes fluttered as he was still on the high of his orgasm, but slowly coming down. He looked so pure at this moment, which was amusing considering he was about to do a pretty dirty act. Frank inwardly chuckled.

"Alright baby, easy now."

Gerard parted his lips and Frank slipped his cock into the moist heat of his mouth. Just from contact he moaned out.

"God, it feels so good already."

He began to slowly thrust in and out pulling on the headboard to control the speed. He watched his cock, now covered in saliva, slip in and out of his wife's mouth. That alone was enough to make him want to cum, but he held off not wanting to ruin the moment. Frank knew the way he must look to Gerard. In the heat of passion, Pete once described it to him.

_”It was the way your brows stitched together. How your mouth hangs open due to your slack, perfect, jaw. You looked like you were overwhelmed with pleasure.“_

Pete used to get off on this, and Frank knew that Gerard was getting off on how he had the ability to make his husband feel/look this way. It was all too much. Gerard tightened his mouth around his husband and hummed. That was the right move because Frank moaned out loudly and his hips stuttered.

"Fuck, so good, ah Gee."

Frank was not going to last no matter how much he wanted to. Gerard was too good. Once again, Frank marveled at how stupid his ex-husbands were to mistreat him and let him go. Well their loss was Frank's sweet gain. He would have thought about it more, but he felt his brains leaking out as he did one last thrust and came hard into Gerard's tightly sealed mouth. Gerard swallowed, his eyes on Frank as he did. And when Frank pulled out Gerard took his thumb and index fingers and rubbed the corners of his mouth, making sure he didn't miss a drop of Frank’s cum.

"Mmmm... S'good"

Gerard moaned, putting on a show for his husband. He licked his lips and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck, baby you have no idea how good you look right now."

Frank flopped down next to him and pulled Gerard into a warm embrace. He placed Gerard's head on his shoulder and carded his fingers through his hair lovingly. This, this is what he will miss the most honestly. Just having his wife listening to the beat of his heart as it slows down from the amazing orgasm he was given to the quiet beat that tells him he is still alive.

"Are you hungry Geebear?"

Gerard shook his head and yawned.

"Sleepy..."

He whispered into Frank’s chest closing his eyes.

"I'm going to grab myself something to eat then."

Frank got up and went to the bathroom. He got a washcloth and made sure it had warm water on it so that it was not a shock to Gerard's body. He carefully cleaned off his cock after taking care of Gerard first. He then slipped Gerard's shirt off and tucked him into the bed. He kissed him lightly and dimmed the lights.

"I'll be back in a minute baby."

_***Gerard & Frank***_

Gerard hummed out his response and cuddled into the sheets and pillows. He was so exhausted from that day's heavy cleaning that he was quickly losing consciousness. His eyes were closing on their own and his body was jello-like. He was crashing hard and he didn't fight against it. Sadness was the last emotion that washed over him as he passed out... Frank wasn't going to be there when he woke up. When morning rolled around the corner the sun peeked through the corner and Gerard blinked his eyes open and yawned. He lifted his head slowly and looked at the empty spot on the bed. It was cold when he ran his hand across it. Gerard sighed and sat up slowly. He was already missing his husband. He's sad that he didn't get to see him off and he's even more sad about the fact that he wasn't woken up to at least get a kiss goodbye from him.

"Fuck."

Gerard murmured, running his fingers through his greasy, unruly hair. He felt like complete shit.

"Good morning Mrs. Iero. Your breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

Charles bowed and walked out of the room. Gerard sighed and dropped back into bed. He hollered for the butler.

"Charlie!".

Charlie entered through the door and rose a brow at him.

"Yes, Mrs. Iero?"

Gerard sighed again and rolled over onto his side.

"Can you bring my breakfast up?"

"Sorry Mrs. Iero. I have orders not to, besides, I think you are going to want to come downstairs anyway."

He bowed once again, and this time gave a little smile before leaving. Gerard groaned, annoyed, and threw the blankets off his body and jumped out of bed. He went to the bathroom and fixed himself. He brushed his teeth, slowly and washed his face. He didn't waste time getting down the stairs and when he turned into the kitchen his eyes shot wide open.

"Frankie!"

He screamed, running towards his husband, and threw his arms over his shoulders.

"Hey baby, you didn’t really think that I would leave without saying goodbye did you?"

Frank could feel the tears of his wife soaking his shirt. He did not care, he could change on the plane before he lands. he wrapped his arms around the sobbing figure and caressed his back.

"Shh shh easy baby, come, have breakfast with me."

Frank helped Gerard to the island where he had several confections laid out. Apparently he had woken up early and decided to make fresh scones with jam and fresh cream. He knew they would travel well and Gerard could keep some for when he was gone. Once Gerard was settled, he poured him a cup of coffee and plated up the scones for him. Frank had made three different kinds, always remembering that Gerard had a love of fruits. A triple berry scone was placed in front of him. Frank kissed his cheek lightly and settled into his own seat.

"Enjoy Gee, they are still warm from the oven."

With that he took a bite of his before adding anything to it. He smiled as the pastry flaked a bit and he licked it off his lips. Gerard smiled at his husband, taking a bite out of his breakfast. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. After he finished chewing he stuck a finger into his mouth and sucked off the mess of crumbs.

"So good, sweetie."

Gerard gave him a thumbs up, and then took another bite from the scone.

Frank sat there and watched his wife with a contented sigh. He watched as his tongue curled around his fingers as he cleaned each one off. He had to berate himself for this because it meant he was getting hard and he had no time this morning. Fuck, why did Gerard have to look so good, even in the morning with bed head and his robe, part way open revealing his amazing legs and... fuck, ugh, thinking unsexy things right now.

"So uh... Gee Gee, right Gee, So I put my itinerary on the fridge, and one on my desk in the home office. I also faxed one to Ray and Pete. Depending on how long all this takes, I could be home as early as three days or as late as two weeks. Ugh, I hate Texas too, so damn hot, even this time of year."

Gerard crossed his legs and rested his elbows on the island. He glared at the fridge and nodded slowly, very slow motion like and then looked to Frank.

"Hopefully you'll be back in three days. That would be super awesome."

Gerard took a napkin off the table and wiped his hands on it.

"It would baby, it really would. So I will call you when I touch down in Texas. Then we will talk tonight all right? I think we will be like two or three hours difference by then. Oh and I will know for sure how long it will take by then as well."

Frank finished his scone and his coffee. He looked at his watch and sighed. He got off the stool and put his suit jacket on. He chose the purple one because one day he was wearing a purple tie in the airport and some red neck asshole called him a fag. If they thought a purple tie made him a fag, he could only imagine what the jacket would say. He could not wait, and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. He licked his lips and leered. Gerard also got off his stool and briskly stepped over to Frank, in front of him, and straightened out his tie.

"Okay. You do look really good in purple by the way."

Gerard smirked, letting his hands move up to Frank’s shoulders and started to rub them gently. Fuck this was not working out in his favor... well it was, but not... Frank's brain was having trouble computing the way Gerard was rubbing his shoulders and then moving down to his chest again to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Geebear, please, I uh, really have to get going and... aw, fuck it."

Frank grabbed Gerard's neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. He felt Gerard open up to him as he explored his mouth, savoring the taste of the coffee and confections they had this morning. He felt Gerard's knees begin to buckle and he let it happen until Gerard was on his knees on the floor.

"Do we have time?"

Gerard looked up slightly out of breath.

"Fuck, I'm the one doing the flying, the fuckers can wait!"

That was all Gerard needed to hear. He unzipped and unbuttoned Frank’s slacks, and pulled his member out quickly. Gerard didn't even give himself a second to brace for it. He already had his lips wrapped around his husband’s cock, sucking and working him in and out of his mouth. He was going to miss this. Not so much getting his cock sucked expertly, but more the man on his knees that was so willing to please him. It was not because he was forced, but because he really wanted to. That kind of devotion was hard to find in any relationship, man or woman. Frank finally found someone that liked to suck cock as much as he did, which is always a fucking bonus.

"Fuck baby, so good, too good, not going to last this time."

Gerard hummed around his husband’s length in response, and spread his knees apart until he was able to take Frank’s cock further down his throat. He gagged, but only for a split second and just kept on going. Watching Gerard on his knees there for his pleasure only sent Frank into overdrive. He ran his hands through his hair and grabbed a fistful. He felt Gerard take it as a sign and relax his throat. Frank then started to fuck his mouth hard and fast. Gerard tightened up his lips, and Frank could feel the suction as he glided in and out of the moist cavern of his mouth.

"Oh fuck oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck, oh Gerard!"

Gerard was hard from this. He was so hard he was leaking through his underwear. Just listening to Frank get off was too fucking much for him. He felt like he could climax just from that. Gerard worked his right hand around the base of Frank’s cock, tightly, and his left hand palmed his balls. He groped and massaged his husband there in the ways that blew his mind. Gerard knew his husband was close by the way his breath hitched in his throat, to the way his knees buckled and how hands tightened in Gerard's hair. Gerard would not let up. Even with Frank's half breathed warning, he just added to the moment by using both his hands. He was done now. With no additional warnings he started to send hot spurts of cum down his wife's throat. Gerard blinked up at Frank as he swallowed. His eyes were a bit watery and his face was flushed.

"Oh shit Gee, are you okay baby? Your eyes are all red! Did I hurt you? I should have been more careful."

Frank dropped to his knees and gently cradled Gerard's face in his hands. He wiped under his eye with his thumb. Even with all this, the natural beauty that he possessed shone through. Frank looked down and saw that Gerard was still fucking hard. He spent all the time making sure his husband came that he neglected himself. Frank kept one hand on Gerard's face as he reached between his legs and rubbed against Gerard's cock giving the man the friction that he needed to get off. Gerard pushed into the touch and whined out.

"M'unnnf. F-Frankie... Oh, God."

Frank smirked, he loved when Gerard got needy like this. He really wanted to push Gerard down and suck him, but time would not allow for it. He reached inside Gerard's underwear and began to slowly stroke him.

"That's it baby, show me that beautiful face of yours when you cum."

Gerard gripped onto Frank’s wrist and his body stiffened. He came hard, staring into Frank’s eyes, his mouth open agape releasing small gasps.

"I am going to remember this and jerk off to it at three thousand feet I swear."

Frank pulled his hand out of Gerard's underwear and smeared some of his cum on Gerard's lips before pressing into a kiss, and licking it all away before Gerard had a chance to.

"Fuck me, that was good. Shit, I really go to get going now. Walk me out and kiss me goodbye?"

Gerard nodded and started to stand up with Frank's help.

"I'll walk you out, but after I kiss you goodbye, you're not getting out without a fight."

Gerard giggled, taking Frank's hand as they walked towards the front door. Charles was there to hand Frank his black overcoat. He handed it to Gerard who held it as Frank slipped his arms inside of it. Charles then handed Gerard his white trench and Frank did the same for his wife. He then opened the door and after saluting Charles, he and Gerard walked to the limo where Louis was leaning reading the morning paper.

"Mornin folks. I took the liberty of calling ahead to the airport and letting them know you was runnin late Mr. Iero."

"Thank you Lou. I love how you can anticipate the situation."

"Aww twernt nothin. Knowing you and the missus, I figured the goodbye would be prolonged."

Gerard fixed his hair and chuckled. Lou was awesome.<?p>

"Yeah, thanks Louie."

"No problem Mrs. Iero. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go grab the luggage so that you can say goodbye again."

Frank turned to Gerard and smiled. He reached up and caressed his face.

"I'm gonna miss you Geebear."

Gerard released a deep breath and nodded against Franks hands.

"I'm gonna' miss you too... So much. Be back soon please?"

"I will be back as soon as I can and I will call you everyday, I promise."

Frank pulled Gerard to him and kissed him sweet and softly. Just lightly running his tongue over his lips, but not trying to push in. He pulled away, and a string of saliva connected them for a second. When it broke, Frank chuckled. He turned and saw Louis coming with the luggage and hefting it into the trunk. Louis then rounded the car and opened the door for him.

"I love you Gerard Iero."

"I love you too.”

Gerard spoke sadly, watching Frank hop into the car. Frank rolled down the window and reached out and took Gerard's hand with his engagement and wedding band on them. He kissed it lightly and looked up to see Gerard's eyes filling with tears. He squeezed it once an then let go. He heard the engine turnover.

"Bye Gee."

_***Timeline: Tuesday, Oct 23rd***_

_< p>***Gerard***</p>_

Six days without Frank and Gerard already was losing his fucking mind. He mopped over the kitchen floor four times, steamed cleaned the living room carpet, wiped down all the cupboards and fixed up the said cupboards the way Frank liked it. He was trying to make time go by fast by cleaning like his life depended on it. He called Spencer and tried to get him to come over a few times but he'd been busy with Pete and had no time to visit. Still, at least they'd spent an hour and a half on the telephone together. Speaking of telephone... Frank kept his promise and called twice, sometimes three, times a day and they talked about thirty something minutes each call. They did not end up getting the webcam, because it turned out to not be compatible with Frank’s laptop. Still Frank made sure to let Gerard know how much he missed him each time, but it wasn't enough for Gerard. He wanted his husband in person.

"Fuck..."

Gerard dropped the rag on the kitchen counter and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. He was a sweaty mess. His hair was sticking to his face and his clothes were damp. He worked himself ragged and now he knew he had to stop since he was getting light headed. Gerard slowly made his way up stairs and entered the bedroom. Right on time Gerard's cell goes off and he pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the screen. Franks smiling face stared at him and Gerard quickly pressed answer.

"Frank!"

He chirped excitedly, plopping down on the bed as he balanced his cell with his shoulder.

"Gerard! Hey baby, what're you up to?"

Gerard's smile was glued to his face. Hearing Frank’s voice is the highlight of his day.

"I just got done cleaning the house. Wasn't much to clean since it's just me in here."

Gerard sighed, rubbing his hands down on his thighs.

"What about you? What's my handsome husband up to?"

"Well, quite busy. This son of a bitch has pretty much disappeared into the mountains and now I have to go up there with his...get this…fucking three month pregnant teenage wife! Can you believe that shit!? He knocked up a 17 years old and then married her, with parents’ permission of all things! Now he is fucking around with the God damn horn player and I have deal with the bullshit and drama. I swear Gee, I need this like I need a fucking hole in the head!

Gerard let Frank rant and vent to him about the situation. He understood that this was what his husband needed and being the good wife that he was. He lent him the ear. Frank could get pretty loud too, so he pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker. Frank’s voice filled the room and it was almost like he was there with him. Finally Gerard heard Frank calm down a bit and his breathing even out. When he spoke it was with a little sadness.

”On top of all that the days aren't long enough and the nights are a drag, especially since I don't have my cuddly Geebear with me."

"Aww, tell me about it. I miss you so much."

Gerard was giggling girlishly as flipped over onto his back.

"Yeah? What do you miss the most?"

When Frank asked this, Gerard could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I miss all of you. Miss waking up to your hard-on pressed against my ass and your hands on my hips."

"Really now? I miss that, too."

Before Gerard knew what he was doing he's shoved his hand down his pants and gripped his cock. He moaned loudly and laughed when Frank 'ooh'ed' knowingly.

"Are you touching yourself for me baby?"

Gerard could hear the rustling of Frank’s clothing through the speaker. He knew that Frank would be wrapping his own sweaty hand around his cock thinking of fucking Gerard in their bed.

"Mmmm-hmm...."

Gerard mewled. He slicked his middle and index finger with precum and slipped the digits inside himself. He's sure Frank knew he was fingering himself now. The older man knew the noises his made when he was being penetrated.

"F-Fuck yeah... Fuck."

Gerard heard Frank gasping and could “see” the he was squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Gerard can just imagine that he is sprawled out in their bed with Frank on top of him pushing into him at a fevered pace. His fingers are deep inside his ass, twisting and thrusting and jamming them up against his spot. Gerard could hear that Frank’s breathing was becoming more erratic. He was so close already. He knew it was hard not to cum for Frank, especially with Gerard moaning and telling Frank he was on his spot.

"Right there, Frankie. Oh God. It feels so good. You're fucking me so good."

Gerard, sounding wrecked and that is all it took to push Frank over the edge. He let out a guttural moan and shouted Gerard’s name. Gerard was breathing harshly, sighing and swearing, indicating that he had reached climax as well. He really wanted Frank to hold him right now.

”I *pant* wish I was there *gasp* to hold you right now Gee. I hope that you are…”

Just as Frank was about to ask Gerard something, Gerard heard a knock echoing through the speaker from Frank’s hotel room.

"Hold on a fucking second!"

Frank shouted at whoever it was with agitation in his voice. He sighed.

”Sorry Baby, I gotta go..."

"Aw... well, okay sweetie. Call me whenever you can."

"Will do. I love you... bye."

"Bye. Love you too."

On that note they both ended the call and sighed in unison.

The next day Frank’s call never came for Gerard. Not one fucking call. Nothing the day after either. Or after that. He tried calling the number, but each time it went to voice mail or disconnected. At one point he got so frustrated that he threw the phone. It was not enough to break it, but he left it where it landed. Gerard was losing his fucking mind with worry. He found the wine that was left over from the dinner with his fucking brothers. He started drinking it to numb the pain. He drank the wine like it was water, he stopped cleaning the house and even stopped bathing. He glued himself to the couch only to get up to stumbled to the bathroom and retrieve more wine. At one point he called M. and begged him to send over a currier with some coke. If Frank didn’t care then why should he? M. said he would send someone round and Gerard slurred a thank you and hung up. He was pathetic and he didn't care how fucked up he got. Maybe he'd die and when Frank got back from his trip he'd find Gerard dead on the couch. Gerard passed out to that thought with tears running down his face.

_***Timestamp: Saturday, Oct. 27th***_

 

_< p>***Spencer***</p>_

*ring ring*

”Yeah Wentz residence, Mr. Wentz himself speaking.”

”Frankie! Wait, where the fuck have you been?! No… wait, have you spoken to Gerard at all?”

”Fuck, that long? Um… no he has not called Spencer. Yeah yeah, I am sure he is fine. He will just pop by and check, They are supposed to have lunch today anyway, he will just go early.”

”Yes yes, alright, I will. Yeah, I’ll tell Spencer. Okay bye.”

Spencer heard Pete hang up the phone with Frank. He listened to Pete tell him about finally hearing from Frank after three days. Spencer listened like a good wife.

”Hey Baby, have you heard from Gerard? Frankie is just a little worried since he has not spoken to him in three days.”

He told Pete that he had not heard from him. He hated to lie, but there was no way he was going to tell Pete the truth. Well it was not an actual lie. Gerard had not contacted him, it was M. He still recalled the conversation.

”I’m telling you Spencer, he is not doing good.” 

”So why are you calling me then?" 

”Alright so this is not like me, but fuck if I actually like Frank. Ya know, he cleaned Gee up good and I think he can stay that way. So yeah, I called you first.” 

"He’s that bad huh?” 

”Yeah, he said it has been five days since he heard from Frank.” 

”There has to be a good reason though. I know there is.” 

”Either way, he was drunk when he called so get there soon.” 

”All right… and M? Thanks.” 

_”No problem doll face, I do have to protect my investments after all.”_

That was last night, and Pete was getting ready to head over this morning when Frank called. He had explained how he was stuck in a cabin in the mountains for the last five days, and that there had been no reception. He was on his way back down, and this was the first chance he had to call anyone. Why he chose to call Pete before Gerard was unknown to Spencer, but he figures divine intervention of some sort because if Gerard is that fucked up, he would say something stupid.

”Mrs. Wentz, Louis is here for you.”

”Thank you Max.”

Spencer took his coat from Max and walked out of the house. He gave a small smile to Louis as he held the car door for him, but Louis did not smile back. That is when Spencer knew it was bad.

”Please Louis, quickly, let’s go.”

Spencer was panicking when he arrived at the mansion. He was grateful that Louis let him just get out on his own. He got to the door, and Charles opened it before he could even knock.

"How is he?"

"Not good Mrs. Wentz."

Spencer went into the living room and gasped. Gerard looked a sight. He was in clothes that needed to be cleaned badly. There were empty boxes of cheap wine all over the place, His skin was sallow, having a yellow tinge to it. He looked worse than Spencer had seen, even before when Gerard was on the drugs. Mentally he thanked M. that he called him when Gerard called begging for something. M. had a good heart when he was not stuffing shit up his nose.

"Oh Gee baby."

Gerard rose his arm, weakly, and dropped it.

"Oh! Spence, _heyyyy_."

Gerard slurred, attempting to sit upright, but he failed miserably and hit the floor. He staggered up on his feet and stumbled over to his best friend and pulled him in to a hug.

"Where ya been?"

He practically screamed in Spencer's ear.

"Gee baby, you look a sight! Ugh, and when did you shower last? What happened to the house? Come on talk to me, what's going on?"

Gerard plopped down on the couch and groaned.

"I showered."

He downed the rest of the bottle on the table in one swig.

"Yeah, uh huh, what last week? Come on up we go."

Spencer picked Gerard up like a baby. He reeked of old booze and what the fuck, Cheez-Its? He carried him into the downstairs master bathroom. He kicked the door closed with his foot and placed Gerard down on the vanity. Gerard slumped over the ornate wood table. Spencer sighed and went to the oversized bathtub. He began to fill it with hot water. As the hot water ran in, he evened it out with cold. He then added some bath beads to the water for some fragrance.

"All right Gee, the bath is getting ready."

_***Gerard***_

Spencer began to strip and then walked over to Gerard. He tried to get his clothes off, but Gerard was being less than cooperative.

"Come on Gee, help me get you out of those clothes."

Gerard groaned and mushed his hand against Spencer's cheek.

"Don't wan' to."

His legs gave out and he fell to the ground. He looked up at Spencer through his greasy fringe and moaned."

”Can't fuckin' get up."

He knows he's being a hassle, but he was really fucked up. He'd puked an hour ago outside by the pool deck and then stumbled through the kitchen until he made it to the living room to collapse on the couch. He wasn't even going to attempt climbing the staircase. He'd fall and break his neck and that would be the stupidest way to go... But dying would cure it all... Dying would end his misery. Dying would be his ticket to utopia. Spencer stared down at him and sighed, annoyed and fed up at the same time. Gerard didn't like the way his best friend was staring at him. He'd seen that expression too many times in his lifetime. He'd seen it on M., his first husband’s rapist son, his drug addict fourth husband, and his abusive fifth husband... Now he sees it on Spencer. That look could only mean one thing. As Spencer reached down to help him up he snapped. Gerard let out a mind splitting scream and shoved Spencer back. Not hard enough to make him fall, just hard enough to force a small amount of distance between them.

"Don't you fucking touch me! Keep your fucking hands off of me, you fucking pervert!"

Gerard gripped the rim of the sink and pulled himself up on wobbly legs.

"What the fuck Gerard?! Have you lost it?! That's it! I'm fucking calling 911, and putting your ass away! You need fucking help! Then I'm calling M. Frank does not deserve this shit!"

Spencer turned his back on his best friend and started to walk out of the bathroom grabbing a towel to wind around his waist. Gerard leaned over the sink and looked in the mirror. Everything was shaking, the whole room was shaking.

"Spencer!! Help! Fucking help! What kind of fucking friend are you?!"

He needed help. He was going to puke his fucking brains out and he needed his friend to hold his hair or pat his back and help keep him on his feet.

"Don't you fucking call 911, you fucking idiot!"

"No, _you_ are the fucking idiot Gerard! You have this amazing man and a life that most House Wives only dream of and you are going to throw it away because your husband had to do his fucking job!? Do you know what would happen if I did this every time Pete was called away!? he would have gotten rid of me a long time ago! Frank trusts you to take care of yourself, his home, and children while he is out working his ass off to be the best husband he can be!"

Gerard shook his head frantically and swayed. He lowered his head into the sink and groaned. Somehow he was able to stay upright on his own.

"Shut up, shut up, Spencer! Shut your fucking--"

He stopped mid-sentence as he started to throw up. He gripped the rim of the sink harder as he felt his legs starting to give out.

"I thought you were going to be different this time Gee. I thought you were really going to try. I know you called M. for drugs. That is how I ended up here. He called me instead of sending you a drug Currier. I can't see you like this anymore Gee, I'm sorry baby, but no. Bye Gee baby."

Gerard managed to get the sink on to wash away the wine he'd puked up and looked in to the mirror after he was done. Spencer sadly turned away and gathered up his clothing. He walked out of the bathroom. Gerard’s entire face was red, his eyes were watery and his wine stained lips were chapped. Gerard turned off the sink and slowly made his way out of the bathroom. Spencer still had to be somewhere around the house. Regardless, Gerard stumbled over to his bed, a.k.a couch, and collapsed on it. He could feel himself sobering up. The room was shaking less and his vision was less blurry. 'Kill me', Gerard thought, 'fucking kill me'.

"M-M-Mrs. Iero, uh, phone for you."

Charles was in too much shock seeing his Mistress like this. He stood there holding the house phone, not knowing what else to do. Gerard groaned and shook his head.

"Tell them I'm dead."

"Um, okay. Mr. Iero, I was told to inform you that Mrs. Iero is..."

Spencer appeared and grabbed the phone from Charles.

"Hey Frankie, how's God country?"

"No no no, he was just messing with you. Yeah yeah, oh shit, that sucks. Well that explains why no one heard from you for a few days."

Gerard stood up and stumbled over to his friend.

"Oh! There goes my best friend! Thanks for all your fucking help Spencey-pie. I've got throw-up in my hair all thanks to you."

He stuck his hand out for the phone.

"Gimme."

_***Spencer***_

Spencer pulled away from Gerard and walked to the other side of the room. He could see that Gerard was not registering that it was Frank on the phone. He also understood why Gerard was so messed up now. Frank had been in a remote area where there was no phone reception. That is why no one heard from him for a while. Pete was even freaking out, worried whether Frank was fine.

"So when do you think you will be home Frankie? Wow, that soon? No no, again, everything is fine. Okay, I will, I promise, I will tell him. Okay, bye Frankie."

Spencer hung up the phone and glared at Gerard.

"Wow, you are so fucking out of it that you did not even realize who was on the phone did you?"

"Spencer, I know who was on the phone... It was my husband. My bastard husband. Now if you would so kindly call him back for me that would be fucking superb."

Spencer knew that in Gerard’s mind Frank abandoned him. No fucking call. No fucking text. He left Gerard alone to be the only way he knew how to be when he was alone.

"Yeah, well he called to apologize, and tell you that he was in the fucking mountains, that there was no cell phone reception up there. He called to let you know that he was sorry if he worried you. So that is what your fucking bastard husband was doing and you know what I was doing, I was getting ready to call M and have your ass shipped back to the House."

Spencer was done screaming. Nothing was getting through to Gerard. He needed him to be clear and that was not happening. He walked into the kitchen while dialing. Gerard staggered behind him and snatched the phone out of his hand. He ended the call before it started to ring and threw the phone across the kitchen. It hit the wall, breaking noisily.

"Why the fuck are you here, Spencer!? Stay the fuck out of my business! You should be more concerned about what your husband’s doing instead of sticking your nose up my ass!"

"My husband is fine, I am aware what is up with mine, but apparently you are not worried about yours, and _now_ you just broke his phone. I am out of here Gerard. I am done. The next person to walk through that door now will be M and his thugs with a nice syringe full of 'knock Gerard the fuck out'. I will call Frank from home and let him know."

Spencer walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door. He took his coat from a shocked Charles.

"Six times huh Gee? I am guess that M will move to the other thigh for the tattoo."

Gerard thrummed his fingers on the island and stuck his other hand up in Spencer's direction. He shot him the bird.

"My fingers are crossed, hopefully he fucking kills me this time!"

"That's it! I cannot take this anymore!"

Spencer turns around and sees Louis come barreling in the door. He moves into the kitchen and grabs Gerard. He throws him over his shoulder. He moves into the sight of Spencer and Spencer can see Gerard kicking and screaming and pounding on Louis’s back, but it was doing nothing. He pointed to Spencer.

"You two right now, let's go!"

Spencer was stunned, but he followed Louis. He went back to the bathroom. The water was still running in the big tub and the room was clouded with steam. Fortunately, there was an overflow in the tub so nothing was flooded. He reached down and turned the water off. He then unceremoniously dropped Gerard into the tub. Now the water splashed up.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

Gerard screamed, wiping his hand down his face.

"What the fuck Louis?!"

"You are the best thing that has happened to the Master in a long time! Ever since the former Mistress left, he was a wreck! You brought the light back to his eyes again and I am not going to watch it go out once more! I am aware that I am over stepping my boundaries as a servant here and I could get fired, but dammit, I am going to go out for a good cause!"

Louis stood there and looked at Spencer.

"You too, strip and get in the tub with him. He needs a good scrubbing everywhere and I am not touching him with that kind of intimacy."

Spencer was too stunned to speak still. He just started to remove his clothes and then climbed into the tub. Louis held Gerard around his chest so he could not thrash and Spencer began adding shampoo to Gerard's hair and washing out the old vomit. Gerard decided to give up. He was way too fucked up to take on two. He was out of breath, and his body was starting to feel like it belonged to a rag doll.

"Let go of me."

"Are you going to stay still?"

Gerard nodded and Louis let go. After seeing that he was going to listen, he turned to Spencer.

"I am going to leave him with you. Take good care of him will ya? I'll go pack for my dismissal."

Gerard glared at Spencer and snarled.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault? My fault? Oh so it is my fault that M called me instead of let you get more fucked up? It's my fault that I came over here to check on you because I love you? That I was willing to help you bathe and help you clean up the house after I helped you sober up? Well excuse me for wanting to be there for you and to do more than hold your hair so that you did not get puke in it."

Spencer could no longer hold back the tears. He let them all flow now and they hit the bath water and caused the oil to dissipate into smaller pools. Gerard watched his friend for a minute or so until he let out a deep sigh.

"You're right. It's my fault."

Spencer had no more words. He just sat in the water and cried. He just sat there. He could barely feel Gerard against him. So this is what it felt like to be broken.

"I know you love me Spence and I'm glad you still do, I'm surprised you still do to be honest. I really think you should hate me. I don't deserve your love."

Gerard bit down on his own bottom lip to prevent himself from becoming a sobbing wreck.

"Frank's not gonna want to be with me anymore. He'll realize I'm a big mistake just like everyone else does."

"No he won't. We will fix up the house so that he won't even know that anything happened."

Gerard shook his head.

"You need to tell on me. You need to teach me a lesson, Spence. I don't deserve either of you."

"No, that won’t accomplish anything. Besides are you going to react like this again or are you going to think and realize that maybe something else is going on?"

Gerard wiped his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just... I'll tell Frank when he gets back."

"I'll help you. We will explain everything together. Right now, let's get you cleaned up and then get the house done."

_***Timestamp: Tuesday Oct. 30***_

 

_***Gerard***_

Gerard stepped into his bedroom and flicked on the light. He looked around with a content smile etched on his face. Everything was spotless and he was proud. It was all thanks to Spencer. If he hadn't showed up Gerard would still be stuck on the couch, rotting. Gerard kicked off his slippers and shrugged off his robe. He hung it on its rack and then climbed into bed. He was so lucky he had his best friend. He couldn't have fixed up the house and gotten sober without him. And even after all the shit Gerard said to him Spencer forgave and they had mind blowing makeup sex... once Gerard was sober of course. Closing his eyes Gerard sighed and stretched his arms out. Frank was going to be home soon, hopefully.

*knock knock*

"Hey baby, your Frankie's home."

Gerard sat up eagerly and stared at the door as it opened. There was his husband. His perfect fucking husband.

"Frank!"

Gerard screeched, and jumping out of bed and rushed over to his husband. Frank caught Gerard as he hugged him with all his strength. It felt good being in his warm arms again. Frank hugged back with almost equal pressure. He was much stronger than his wife and did not want to hurt him. He did however lift him off the ground as he hugged him tightly.

"God, I missed you baby, so much."

Frank scooped Gerard up in his arms and twirled him around the room. He got dizzy quickly and collapsed them on the bed, both laughing. Gerard's lips went straight for Frank's face and he just started kissing him all over. He couldn't help himself. He missed this man so much he couldn't even function properly without him.

"I missed you too. So. So. So much!"

"Ha ha ha, I can tell."

Frank untangled himself, and crawled over Gerard. He kissed him deeply reacquainting himself with the incredible taste of his wife. Gerard pressed back greedily into the kiss. Frank kept it up for as long as his lungs would hold out. When he broke the kiss with reluctance, he looked at Gerard. His lips were red and swollen.

"Fucking beautiful. I forgot how beautiful you were Gee."

Gerard smirked and trailed his hand down Frank's scruffy cheek.

"I'm glad you still think I'm beautiful."

"Do you know the thing that I missed most about being away from you baby?"

Gerard brought his hands to the back of Frank’s head and giggled quietly.

"No, what?"

"Waking up next to you."

Frank moved them up to the pillows. He pulled the covers, and allowed Gerard to slip inside of them. He then quickly striped off his own clothes down to his boxer briefs and crawled into bed next to Gerard. He pulled Gerard onto his chest and sighed, breathing in his scent.

"And this, this moment of you, your scent and your head next to my heart."

<p>Frank took everything in with another deep breath. The feeling of security that he was home was lulling him to sleep quickly. Gerard felt the deep breath Frank released and suddenly he felt sleepy, too.</p>

"I missed this, too."

*

*

*

_***Frank & Gerard***_

Frank woke up to the sun catching in his eyes.

"Man, this shit's gotta stop."

He grumbled and then looked over at Gerard. The sun was creeping up over his shoulder and just lighting his face up a bit. He sighed and watched as Gerard squirmed from the heat that the sun gave off. He brushed it off like one would a feather that was tickling their skin. Frank chuckled at that thought. He leaned in and just brushed his lips against Gerard's, causing the pale man to stir a bit.

"Morning Geebear."

Gerard's eyes snapped open and he gasped. He was kicked out of dreamland and brought back to reality. His perfect reality. He blinked up at his husband with a sheepish smile and pressed a small peck against his mouth, quickly.

"Morning to you too."

"Did I scare you or something? That was not exactly a pleasant look of surprise in your eyes just now. What were you dreaming about?"

Frank was concerned now. He had not spoken much to Gerard after that day on the phone with Spencer. He wondered if something had happened that he was not told about. Gerard trailed his hand across the sheets and shrugged his shoulders.

"N-no... Nothing. I can't really remember. I'm fine. You just kinda scared me. I got so use to waking up alone the past few days, that I didn't really expect you."

Frank flopped back down on his back.

"Yeah, I can understand that. I got used to not waking up with the fucking sun in my face and now here it is again. Black out curtains next year, I swear."

Gerard laughed.

"Um, yeah, did you sleep okay?"

Frank stretched causing the sheets to slip down a bit and reveal the colorful ink adorning his chest.

"Yeah, I did. Man, nothing like being in your own bed to help get most of the kinks out of your body."

Gerard watched Frank and he subconsciously grins. He'd realized he missed Frank too much. To the point where it felt like he was dreaming and any minute now he'd wake up... drunk, on the couch, and alone. He sat up slowly and crisscrossed his legs.

"Do you know what today is?"

He asked this as he was taking Frank’s hands in his own. He traced the 'H' from the Halloween tattoo on Frank’s knuckles.

"Yup, it's my birthday. Soooo, do I get something special for it?"

Frank wiggled his eyebrows up and down and made Gerard giggle.

"Well, Happy Birthday, for starters. And... I've got a surprise for you, but that's later."

"Awwww, I have to wait for later? I don't get nothin now?"

Frank used a little kids voice as he sat up against the head board and pouted. He crossed his arms and fake sulked.

"Ohhhh."

Gerard smirked, crawling into his husband's lap.

"What did you want, birthday boy?"

Frank continued to look down and pout, but he had a little gleam in his eye now.

"I don’t know... maybe a birthday kiss from my favorite wife?"

Gerard stared into his husband's eyes and obliged quickly. He pressed his lips to Frank's and kissed him. Softly and slowly, but hungrily. Frank loved the feel of his wife in his lap. He loved the weight of him pressed against his chest as his tongue met and danced with Gerard's pushing its way into his mouth. He loved the taste of him, sweet and sultry, just like his personality. He pulled away and trailed his tongue down from his chin to his neck. He loved how Gerard arched back to give him full access to the pale flesh. He found that spot between the shoulder and collarbone and sucked lightly on it listening to him moan and shift in his lap making room for the hard on that was now growing against Frank's bare stomach.

"I forgot how good you taste baby."

Gerard whimpered and raked his fingers through Frank’s hair as he grinds down on his lap.

"Let me keep reminding you then."

He enveloped Frank’s lips in another kiss, and then another, and another until Frank pulled back, chuckling.

"Well baby, if you want to remind me of that, I have a better way."

He lightly pushed Gerard off his lap and onto his back. He crawled up and began to work his way to getting his pajama pants off. He slowly pulled them down and mouthed at the hip bones that peeked out. He then worked his way down, tracing the soft v-shape with his tongue as he continued to pull the clothing off. As he exposed more flesh he made sure to lavish it with attention too. This was not about fast and furious sex, this was about committing his wife's body and taste to his memory. He loved listening to the little sounds he was making as he trailed further down. When he exposed his cock, Frank's mouth began to water. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked lightly on it. Gerard inhaled sharply and exhaled deeply. His hands went straight for Frank’s hair.

"F-Frank... Oh, God... Nnnf. T-today's about you, remember?"

Frank worked his way down to the base in slow deliberate movements and then swirled his tongue coming back up. He moved to the tip again and then trailed his tongue up and down the vein several times, knowing it drove Gerard crazy. He then moved back to his inner thighs and nipped and sucked on them leaving a trail of small red and purple marks as he went. He worked his way back up leaving the lower region back to Gerard's pale chest, taking each nipple into his mouth and lavishing attention on them with his teeth and tongue. Finally fixing himself back in between his wife's thighs, he kissed his way back up his neck and to the shell of his ear where he whispered.

"What was that baby?"

Gerard shuddered and arched his back as he let out a high, breathy moan.

"You're not playing fair."

He pouted, attempting to get his hand down his husband’s boxers. He wanted to get Frank off more than anything in that moment. He's sure Frank's been sexually frustrated since they've been separated for a while. It's not like he had a Spencer of his own. Frank laughed as he thwarted Gerard's attempts to achieve his goal. Instead he pushed three fingers into his wife's mouth.

"It's not nice to talk with your mouth full you know Gee. Now be a good girl and get them nice and wet for me."

Frank knew that because of the rule that he and Spencer agreed upon that Gerard had not been fucked in almost two weeks. Just because he could fuck Spencer did not mean that he was not dying to get fucked himself. Frank had pretty much planned to jump him last night, but Gerard's reaction was one of pure joy and he was not going to ruin it with lust. He moaned at how good it felt to get his fingers sucked and blended it with the memory of Gerard sucking his cock the last day he was here. He pulled them out with a wet pop and moved them down to Gerard's opening. He thrusted two in at once and felt Gerard arch his back again. He went back to whispering in his ear.

"I know you were a good girl Gee and have not broken your promise to me with Spencer. That is why I am going to fuck you so hard that you will not be able to move for two weeks. I am going to make up all the lost time to you right now."

He pushed a third finger inside of Gerard, and hit is prostate dead on. Gerard screamed and clutched onto the bed sheets. He's right, Gerard didn't break his promise, but he was so tempted to sit on Spencer's cock and ride him every time he undressed. He knew though, he knew Spencer wouldn't let him do that to Frank and Gerard didn't want to do that to Frank either. It was just wishful thinking... He would pretend Frank was inside of him when he was inside of Spencer, and that's how he would get off, but that was his own dirty little secret.

"R-Right there."

Gerard panted as Frank pressed his fingers on his spot over and over again. Frank moved his fingers in and out of Gerard quickly as he stretched him out. Two weeks was a long time and he did not want to hurt Gerard at all. Finally he thought it was enough. He pulled his fingers out and reached over to the night stand drawer. He smirked at the almost empty bottle of lube he found. He pulled it out and held it in front of Gerard as he popped the cap.

"Considering this was full two weeks ago, I would say that you and Spencer were very busy or your right hand was."

Frank watched as Gerard blushed even a further shade of red than his skin already was from the heat that Frank caused. He watched Gerard's eyes as he slipped out of his boxer briefs and slicked up his own cock. He winced a little. It was really sensitive from all the jerking off that he did when he was alone. He hoped that Gerard did not notice.

.

"F-Frankie, now please."

Frank smirked down at his wife writhing and begging him. Being a gentleman, he fulfilled his request and pushed in all the way in one stroke.

"Fuck!"

No waiting, Frank started a brutal pace, going right for Gerard's prostate on every stroke. Gerard's voice got caught in his throat and his body tensed up as a wave of multiple orgasms washed over him. His jaw was slack and wide, his eyes were shut tight and he threw his head back and grasped the bars on the headboard, holding on for dear life. He seriously fucking missed this feeling. Being full and filled with his husband. Gerard managed to let out a wrecked moan and his body quivered as Frank kept going with his enthusiastic pace.

"Don't stop. Please don't fucking stop."

"*pant* Wasn't planning on it baby. Never planning on it."

Frank pulled Gerard into his lap, while remaining on his knees. He knew that Gerard loved this position because he could wrap his arms around Frank and kiss him without losing that perfect angle inside him. Also Frank felt like he was the deepest possible inside his wife.

"Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. So Fucking Tight Gee."

He punctuated each of the four words with hard stabbing motions that made Gerard scream out in ecstasy.

"You feel like a vice grip, only warm and slicked up. Fuck Gee, you don’t know how good you look right now. One day I'm gonna fuck you in a room full of mirrors so you can watch yourself take my cock from every angle possible. Hell, I'll put them on the fucking floor too!"

The groan that Gerard let out told Frank that he loved the idea. He knew his wife was a bit of a narcissist, but that was part of his charm. Gerard had the confidence to know that he was hot and fucking sexy as hell. It only made him more desirable. What made him more amazing was how he did not rub it in people's faces. That alone made him the perfect wife.

"Fuck baby, getting close now. Want to feel you cum for me first. Want to feel your muscles clench and squeeze the cum out of my cock."

Gerard whimpered, it was the only sound he made before he tossed his head back as he came. He had his hand gripped around his cock, stroking himself at the same pace Frank was fucking him. It was overwhelming to say the least... His husband inside of him and his own hand on his cock. He was going to crash hard after Frank was finished and they haven't even left bed yet. Best way to start the day, that's for damn sure.

*

*

*

_***Spencer***_

"No Gee, you cannot come in here! Let them deal with the food, you work with the kids on the decorations!"

Spencer stood blocking the way into the kitchen. Gerard kept trying to see over his shoulder at what the professionals were doing. Professionals, fuck that shit. Just cause they had a degree or two. Gerard knew what his husband liked, that is all that mattered.

"Aw! _C'monnnn_ , I just wanted to see! Gimme a break, Spence."

"No Gee baby, now, what is it going to take to make you go away and do your job like the good little wife you are?"

Spencer smirked as he watched Gerard form an idea in his head. Uh oh. Gerard smiled angelically and laid his hand down on Spencer's shoulder.

"How about we go in the kitchen together. Just for a split second and then we can go back to decorating around the house... _pleasssseee_ Spence... Pretty please?"

He was using his pouty, whiny voice and puppy eyes. Gerard even went as far as sticking his bottom lip out and trailing his hands up and down Spencer's chest.

"I just wanna check it out. What's wrong with wanting to make sure everything's perfect for my husband’s birthday?"

That fucking voice. The one that Spencer could never resist. Spencer groaned as he felt Gerard moving his hand up and down his chest. Gerard kept skirting against his waistband, which was a complete teasing move. Spencer knew he was in trouble when Gerard leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"You'll get a treat in return..."

Gerard paused and licked the shell of his friend’s ear.

"I'll get down on my knees and give you the best head you've ever gotten in your entire life."

He felt Spencer's hand go to his hip and squeeze. He wasn't going to say no to Gerard after that.

"Fuck Gee baby, ugh, you win. Just a quick look though and then..."

"Hey Gee, can you help me with... oh uh, am I interrupting something?"

Kat came running up to Gerard with a string of orange and black beads. She stopped short when she saw her new mom pressed up against her dad's friend, Pete's wife. The guy also had his hand on Gerard's hip and there was no mistaking why. Kat fiddled with the beads for a moment and then bolted from the scene. A door slamming indicated that she went to her room.

"Shit Gee, you gotta go talk to her. Let her know that we are cool with her dad man."

"Fuck. I forgot to tell them."

Gerard groaned.

"I'll be right back."

Gerard hurried up stairs until he found himself standing in front of Kat's bedroom door.

"KAT! It's not what it looks like. Open the door. I need to tell you something."

Gerard hollered, knocking on her bedroom door.

"No, go away! Seriously? With another wife? Why would you cheat on my dad? Isn't he good enough for you? Are you really just a gold digger like my mom was?! Fuck, just go away _Gerard_!

"What's going on Gee? What is Kat so upset about?"

Gerard looked up as Kody came over to him. He had a roll of tape around his wrist, and several decorations under his arm. He also had concern in his eyes for both of them.

"I... Um..."

Gerard trailed off, running his fingers through his scalp anxiously. He turned his attention back to Kat's door and knocked on it again.

"KAT! I'm not cheating on your dad! I would never! Spencer and I are best friends and your dad knows that... that Spencer and I are close like that. We're affectionate and he allows us to be."

"Wait... my dad let's that guy fuck you?"

"Actually it's the opposite. That is the one thing that we can't do."

Gerard and Kody turn to see Spencer walking over. He walks over to Gerard and takes his hand. He brings it to his lips and lightly caresses it. Gerard gives him a sad smile. Spencer pushes his hand through his hair.

"Look, I know it makes no sense and I promise, you can ask your dad later after the party starts, but stuff happened while you were in school and the three of us came to an agreement. Trust me, I would never want to hurt your dad or my husband. They are both amazing guys."

"Wait, Pete knows about this too?"

The door to Kat's room opens, and Kat sticks her head out and blinks up at Spencer.

"Yeah and both Frank and Pete are okay with it."

Kat moved out of her room and just stared at the two men. She rubbed her arm clearly not knowing what to do. Spencer got down on one knee and looked up at her.

"Oh sweetie, I know that we adults may seem crazy, but the way our lives are, we get to live by rules that most other adults would say are crazy. Your dad and Gee, have a relationship that most straight people would shit bricks over. There is no way they could maintain what we have, right Gee baby?"

Gerard smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely."

"I'm sorry Gee, I know that you would never hurt my dad on purpose. I don't know why I got so upset?"

Kat hugged Gerard tightly and smiled at him.

"Now, how do these damn things go on again?"

Gerard laughed and started for the staircase, signaling Kat and everyone else to follow.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

"Guys seriously, I need to get back to Gerard and..."

Frank saw that all the lights were off in the house. He looked back at Ray and Pete and they just shrugged. Frank inwardly groaned. He had been set up.

"Seriously guys, aren't I just a bit too old for surprise parties?"

"Oh shut up, your wife wanted to do something nice for you. Just fucking look surprised alright?"

Frank could only imagine what he had in store for him. Gerard probably invited a couple of friends and the kids of course and they would have a cheesy cake and yell surprise. Frank shook his head as he headed to the front door.

"Alright, but is he..."

Frank turned to finish his sentence, when he realized he was all alone.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Frank opened the door and walked in. Whatever he stepped on caused a Hollywood scream. He looked down and saw a welcome mat that was rigged when someone stepped on it. The foyer was decorated with orange and purple twinkling lights. The floor had plastic bloody foot prints stuck to them. Frank chuckled at this and followed them to the living room. There were the same lights all over the place there as well. In the center of the living room stood his wife, dressed up as a French Maid. He looked fucking amazing! Frank was speechless.

"Gee?"

Gerard twirled a little with hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

"Tada. Surprised?"

Gerard sashayed over to his husband and pulled him into a quick peck before he could respond.

"This is not what I expected to see when I walked in. Fuck baby, you look, shit, the things I am going to do to you, starting with your..."

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANK!"

Before Frank could finish the lewd remark he was about to make, all the lights came on. Frank saw a shit load of people in his house all dressed up in different costumes. He looked at the decorations on the wall and smiled. Gerard had thrown him a surprise birthday costume party. What was he five again? Fuck, Greta never did anything like this for him in all the time they were married. He grabbed Gerard and pulled him into his arms dipping him back.

"Why you little fucking minx. You will get yours later, I promise. Now where is my costume?"

Gerard giggled and pushed back out of Frank’s arms and took his husband by his hand.

"Can't wait, and as for your costume it's upstairs. Let's get you dressed."

He started to drag Frank through the house of rowdy people shouting 'happy birthday'. Frank followed Gerard through the house nodding to everyone as he received clasps on the back, but his eye's were glued to the barely covered ass of his wife. The black and white maid's outfit looked stunning on him. Better than any woman he had ever seen. This was no costume either. Frank knew this was an authentic one that Gerard had probably imported from Paris. He remembers going past a uniform shop with Gerard when they were out for a walk. He was so lost in thought that he tripped on a few stairs. Gerard giggled when that happened, knowing that he was the cause of it. He walked down the hall, and into their bedroom. He had to hold back all his impulse to just throw his wife down on the bed and fuck him senseless. He looked at the bed and saw the costume. He walked over as Gerard hovered by the door looking coyish.

"Really Gee? A pirate?"

Gerard smirked, laughing under his breath.

"I thought you'd make a sexy pirate."

He admitted, watching as Frank slipped the eye patch on.

"And I was right."

Seeing Gerard smirk like that made Frank growl in his throat. He wanted Gerard and right now. It took all his will power to expel his words.

"Gee bear, I love you dearly, but if you don’t get the fuck out of here right now and let me get dressed, you and I are going to miss the whole party because I am going to fuck you so hard that they will be driven out by your screams and think you are being murdered."

Gerard bust out laughing and stepped out of the room.

"Oh God. Okay, Frankie. Take your time. I'll be downstairs. Come find me when you're done."

Frank smiled when Gerard closed the door. He quickly pulled off his jeans and button down. He pulled on the tight black leather pants and then the off white pirate shirt. He then sat down and pulled on the leather boots. He walked over to the full length mirror and admired the outfit so far. His wife had good taste. He pulled on the black waist length vest and then tied the sash on. Finally he pulled on the red head dress and placed the eye patch back on. He did one more smirk in the mirror and grabbing the authentic looking blunderbuss from the bed, opened the bedroom door and made his way down the hall. He moved down the stairs and crossed the lounge. He stopped at the entrance to the living room and cleared his throat. All the party guests turned to look at him.

"Yar, now the real party can start. The birthday boy be here."

Gerard clapped and bounced on his heels a bit. Everyone cheered and Charles started the music.

Party time.

_***Mikey***_

"Frankie, happy birthday."

"Thank you Mikey."

"Baby... I hope you're enjoying yourself. Me, Spencer, and the kids worked really hard."

Gerard cooed, pressing kisses along Frank’s jaw tenderly.

Mikey smiled at Gerard, but it was forced. He stood there watching him pathetically drape himself over his husband. Mikey inwardly smirked, Gerard knew that he could be a threat to his happiness. Why not, he has been before. Mikey walked up to Gerard and smiled.

"Great costume Gee, are you the upstairs or downstairs maid?"

Before Gerard could answer, Frank cut him off by grabbing his ass.

"Oh definitely the upstairs maid."

Mikey laughed.

"I should have known. I like your costume Frankie."

"Thanks, my baby picked it out for me. Yours is interesting. Are you a fairy of some kind?"

Mikey preened a bit in his black and purple skimpy outfit with sheer wings attached. The purple striped stockings were held with a black garter belt and drew the lookers attention. He loved it.

"Mmmm, a dark fairy you could say. Watch out or I will cast a spell on you."

Mikey waved his wand over Frank’s head playfully, hitting Gerard lightly in the process and disengaging him from his husband. Frank laughed and grabbed at the wand. Mikey allowed himself to be pulled towards Frank.

”Now miss fairy, me thinks you need to stop or I will clip yer wings.”

”Oh no please don’t do that, I will do anything to stop you Captain.”

Frank laughed again, and playfully pushed Mikey a little.

”You make a pretty good fairy Mikey.”

"More like a fallen angel if you ask me."

Spencer walked up and put his arm over Gerard's shoulder giving him a kiss on the cheek. He had on a short gothic vampire dress .

"Well no one fucking asked you now did they Spencer?"

"I think you look hot."

Brendon sauntered up and placed an arm around Mikey. He was wearing a ladies version of Beetleguise.

"Thank you Brendolin."

"Ladies ladies, You all look amazing to me, but no one looks better than my baby."

Frank pressed his lips to Gerard, and licked his bottom lip lightly. Gerard opened his mouth to his husband's tongue and kissed back. He brought his arm over Frank’s shoulder to deepen the kiss regardless of the fact that the other housewives were watching. They parted to catch their breath. Gerard murmured against Frank’s mouth.

"Can't wait to give you your present."

"Now now now, what is all this here? You two need to get a room instead of this public display of affection in front of these sweet innocent girls."

Everyone looks up and sees Stan and "Daddy" making their way towards them. Mikey cannot help but giggle that "Daddy" is dressed up as a priest. That thought alone reminds him of what they did a few nights ago. Maybe he can persuade him to wear the costume one day and he can confess his sins on his knees.

"Hail Caesar!"

Frank calls out as Stan arrives looking half way decent in his costume Mikey has to admit. He takes a minute to hug and kiss his husband on the cheek. Have to keep up appearances of course. "Daddy" walks over to Gerard and pats him on the head.

"Bless you my child for being able to look so fucking amazing in that outfit. You are a lucky man Iero."

"Back off Father before I turn you into one of my slaves."

Spencer makes as if to bite "Daddy" and he pretends to cringe.

"Oh no, someone save me from this delectable creature of the night."

"I'll save you Father, for a cut of the church collection plate."

Everyone looks up and sees Frank's kids wandering over. His son is dressed like a gangster and his daughter like a flapper.

"Kat, what are you his moll?"

"Sorry dad, I go where the money is."

Kat leans in on her brother’s shoulder and lifting her leg, kisses him on the cheek.

"Eewww, Kat, gross!"

Everyone laughs at the two kids. Frank turns to Gerard.

"Hey baby, how about some punch?"

"Yeah, sweetie, punch sounds good."

"I'll go with you Frankie, I can see that the mighty Caesar has a thirst that needs to be quenched too."

Mikey could see Gerard frowning as Frank agreed, and took Mikey's elbow as they made their way through the crowd of well-wishers. Mikey looked back briefly as he watched Spencer rubbing Gerard's back and assuring them that he would not try anything here. How little they knew. When they arrived at the punch bowl Mikey stepped back so Frank could ladle up drinks for them. As he was doing this Mikey reached behind himself and loosened the ties on his costume. He did a loud gasp that caused heads to turn, including Gerard's.

"Oh my, Frankie my costume came undone!"

Mikey grabbed at the front of his costume as it started to slip off. Frank put the cups of punch down as moved in front of Mikey to preserve his dignity. He lightly touched his hips in order to try and stop the slip of a costume from falling further.

"Shit Mikey, here, let's go in the lounge and I will help you put it back together."

"Thank you Frankie."

"No problem, always glad to help a damsel in distress."

Frank smiled at him and Mikey felt his heart flutter a little. He heard Stan call out to him.

"Everything alright my love?"

"Yeah Stany, Frankie here is going to help me get sorted out."

"Very good then, I shall keep your brother entertained meanwhile."

Mikey looked right at his brother and winked.

"Okay sweetheart."

Mikey turned to Frank, and gave a shy smile.

"Shall we Captain, before this exposes my virtues any further?"

Frank let out a laugh and played along.

"Eye, me wench, come along so the Captain can sort ye out, although I might say that this dress might look better on my cabin floor instead of on ye."

Mikey knew that Frank's voice carried and he made a show of pushing Frank, and slightly losing his balance so that Frank had to catch him and pull him in close. He saw out of the corner of his eye Gerard getting very upset, and murmuring with Spencer as Frank led Mikey to the next room by his waist.

"Take that big brother."

Frank lead Mikey to the lounge off the dining room. Mikey remembers this room well. He kissed Frank while his brother watched from where Brendon was keeping him hostage. He remembered Frank’s lips on his and he wanted to taste that again.

”Thank you so much Frankie for helping me. I really could have embarrassed myself among all those strangers.”

Frank chuckled again at Mikey's demure roll.

”Well Mikey, no one is stranger than my friends I should know.”

Mikey let out a giggle and reached out and touched Frank’s arm in a friendly manner.

”So Mikey, let’s take a look at what we are working with here.”

Mikey nodded and turned around to show Frank his flawless back. He knew that his skin was baby smooth from his milk and honey baths. He shivered when he felt Frank touch his skin.

”Sorry, are my hands cold? Here let me warm them up first.”

Mikey watched as Frank walked over to the fire place and held them out to the flame. He admired how good Frank’s ass looked in the tight leather pants of his costume. He muscles flexed in his back under the shirt’s thin material. Mikey walked up to him and stood beside while resting his head on his shoulder. Frank looked over and smiled.

”Tired kiddo?”

”Kiddo? Hey, I am not that much younger than Gee.”

”You my dear are practically illegal in my eyes.”

Mikey feigned surprise.

”Frankie, I am twenty six! That is not illegal!”

”When you are only ten years older than my own daughter, it might as well be.”

Mikey smacked his arm playfully and Frank laughed. Mikey smirked and used the moment to let the rest of his bodice fall off.

”Oh! My top!”

At the perfect time a guest was walking from the downstairs bathroom and Mikey squeaked and crushed himself to Frank’s chest.

”Oh God, how mortifying!”

Frank held Mikey as the guest passed by and gave him a wave. He waved back and then put his arms around Mikey soothing him. Mikey hid his face in Frank’s chest breathing in the scent of the man. God, he smelled delicious. This seduction he was going to enjoy. He pressed further against Frank pretending to cry as he moved his leg carefully to the center so that his thigh was pushing against Frank’s groin. Just as he made contact and pushed in a little, he pushed away from Frank and cowered.

”I can’t go back to the party now.”

He crossed his hands over his chest protectively and gave a little shiver. He kept his eyes to the ground, but he knew that Frank was looking at him. This small demure boy in front of him. Mikey knew just how to play up the act of it.

”Oh Mikey, no come here, no one is going to think anything of you. It was just an accident. We will fix it. Come sit here so that I can fix the costume.”

Frank held his hand out for Mikey and Mikey took it. He allowed himself to be lead to the chaise lounge in front of the fire. Frank sat in the middle and pulled Mikey gently down on the end. He scooted up to him and pulled him between his legs. All of these acts were innocent on Frank’s part, but Mikey could make them so much more. He sat and saw Frank pick up the top of his costume. He held it in front of Mikey.

”Um… you have to lift your arms in order to get it on you know.”

”I know, I am just nervous. No one has seen me like this, but Stan and he may have been lying to me all these years. Maybe I am really ugly.”

”What? Of course you are not ugly Mikey. You are just as beautiful as your brother.”

Mikey tried not to let it show that he was being insulted. He was far better looking than his brother.

”You’re just saying that to make me feel good Frank.”

Using his name instead of nickname gave the point concern.

”Aww, you poor baby. Do you really think so little of yourself? You really are like your brother.”

Frank pulled Mikey into his arms and rested his back against his chest. He grabbed Mikey’s arms gently and pried them away from his chest. Mikey gasped at being exposed and pretended to try to hide. Frank had a strong grip that felt good, and Mikey wondered what it would be like to be pinned down by the man. Unfortunately, he knew that Frank had only good intentions in his actions at the moment. Hopefully Mikey could change that, like he did with Daddy.

”You need to relax kiddo, here let me show you. So uptight, just like your brother.”

Frank scooted back even more so that his back was against the lounge. He pulled Mikey with him and settled him between his legs again. He then started to stroke his hair with a soft caress. It felt so good to Mikey right away that he made a purring noise. Frank chuckled and continued his movements. Soon Mikey was relaxed and content. He wished that Frank would caress other places, but seduction takes baby steps and he knows it. He pushed back into Frank’s chest and sighs.

”Mmmm, Frankie, that feels so good.”

”I’m glad kiddo, I’m glad. Now let’s get you dressed and back to the party.”

Mikey lifted up his arms and let the material be draped over his chest again. He sat up and Frank tied the ribbon, so that it was tight and stayed. He got up and pulled Mikey up off the lounge. Mikey laughed and tumbled into his arms. He kissed him lightly on the lips again and then smiled.

”How do I look?”

”Beautiful kiddo, just beautiful.”

”Thanks Frankie.”

Frank offered Mikey his arm and Mikey draped over it. Together they made their way back to the party as Mikey realized that this time Frank did not complain when Mikey kissed him. Progress.

_***Gerard***_

"I've had it up to fucking here, Spence! I'm going over there!”

But before Gerard could retrieve his husband Stan's grabbing him by his hand and saying his name like he has something important to tell him.

"Yes, Stan?"

Gerard was still trying to keep an eye out for where Frank was with Mikey.

"Listen Gerard, uh I have been talking with Frank and he has been telling me that you had an interest in continuing your education. I don’t know if Michael ever told you, but that is one of the divisions of my company. Frank also said that you were interested in art. He also said you were being stubborn and wanted to pay for it yourself. Anyway, so I have a proposition for you."

Gerard listened intently to his brother’s husband. He had no idea where he was going with this. He hoped he wasn't being offered money in exchange for sex. He's seen the way Daddy and Stan look at him. If that was the case Gerard would shout for Frank and tell him everything.

"... Yeah?"

"I own several galleries as well as a major stock holder in SVA. I would be willing to give you a curator position in one of my galleries, and if you prove yourself, I will have the gallery mentor you in the school. This way you are doing it all by yourself, I just opened the door for you. What do you say?"

Gerard released a sigh of relief and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh! Uh, yes! Definitely. Oh man, thank you so much!"

He reached out and pulled the man in to a quick hug. If Mikey saw that he'd definitely get a little pissed off, but Gerard didn't care. Stan just fucking offered him a job in one of his galleries.

"Gerard Arthur Way, what are you doing to _MY_ husband?!"

Mikey and Frank had just returned from whatever they were doing, and caught Gerard with his arms around Stan. Frank looked at Stan and they passed something between their eyes and Frank began to smile.

"He agreed huh Stan?"

"He enthusiastically agreed as you can see."

Stan affectionately patted Gerard's bottom, but Gerard realized that it was more with Grandfatherly affection than dirty old man. He kissed Stan on the cheek and made the man blush. Mikey looked furious that he caused his husband to react to him. He let go of Frank and moved quickly to him. Meanwhile Gerard crossed over to Frank and hugged him tightly and squealing. Frank lifted him up and twirled him around before setting him down.

"Hey baby, how about some cake and I can open my presents now?"

"No different than when you were in college huh Frankie?"

Gerard and Frank looked up and saw Pete making his way through with Christa and a somewhat distraught looking Ray in tow. Pete was dressed as a gothic vampire to match his wife. Christa was Alice from Wonderland and poor Ray was dressed as the mad hatter. Frank looked at him and cracked up.

"You didn’t even need the wig man did ya?"

"Oh shut the fuck up Iero!"

"Hey babe, create any new slaves for us tonight?"

"Well I almost had a priest for you."

"Ooohh kinky."

"Hey hey hey, focus here people, I want cake and presents so I can take my wife upstairs and fuck his brains out later for teasing me with this costume!"

Gerard gasped and looked around to make sure the kids weren't around.

"Frankie, language!"

Gerard giggled, patting his husband’s arm playfully.

”All right, you can open your presents.”

"Na ah ah Gee, first Frankie has to have his cake."

Christa and Ray disappeared into the kitchen, and the lights are dimmed. Everyone parts as they come out carrying a cake covered in spider webs with a giant rat on it. The candle was a black question mark and Frank laughed. They placed it on the dining room table, which was decorated with an orange silk table cloth covered with a black spider net. Frank dragged Gerard with him and everyone started to sing happy birthday. Ray lit the candle as Frank leaned over taking Gerard with him, and together they blew out the candle. Gerard jumped when he felt someone grab his ass when he bent over. He stood up quickly and looked behind him and saw "Daddy" clasp his hands together and make a slight bow before leaving the area to find his wife. Frank laughed at this.

"Well Baby, I think we have been given his blessing."

Gerard chuckled light heartedly and smiled. He pulled his husband into a kiss and said, Happy Birthday against his lips.

"It will be tonight."

*

*

*

_***Gerard and Frank***_

Gerard's in his and Frank’s bathroom. He made sure his husband was downstairs talking to the last of the guests along with Kody and Kat. He was quick as he changed out of his french maid's costume, and into nothing but his white apron.

"Hey Gee, are you going to say goodnight to... the... kids?"

Frank stopped short as he opened the bedroom door and saw Gerard on the bed in an apron and nothing else. He backed out of the room and yelled down the hall.

"Hey guys, sorry, Gerard seems to be in the bathtub. I will make sure he catches you later."

"Okay Dad, night and happy birthday again old man."

"Fuck off, both of you. Night!"

Frank walked back into the room and closed the door. He stood there not being able to move. He was still dressed in his pirate outfit and he lifted the eye patch to make sure that he got a full picture of his wife.

"Wow Gee, just wow."

Gerard twirled a tendril of his hair around his index finger and winked.

"Looks like someone's a little speechless... “

Gerard whispered seductively.

"I could be six feet under, and still have a hard on right now that could break fucking concrete. Fuck Gee, how do you do that?"

Gerard laughed loudly and signaled Frank, with his other index finger, to join him on the bed.

"C'mere, funny man."

Gerard could feel himself growing hard and the way his erection poked his apron up looked pretty ridiculous, but that was the least of his worries. Frank smirked as he walked forward. He replaced his eye patch and took out his blunderbuss. He cocked it and pointed it at Gerard's chest.

"So wench, have yer cleaned my quarters like you were ordered to?"

Gerard batted his lashes, licked his lips and shook his head.

"No... I think I need to be punished. I've been a very naughty girl, Captain."

"Well now, never met a wench before that knew her place. Turn around then on all fours while I get the spanking board."

Gerard obeyed instantly, giggling as he did as he was told.

Gerard watched as Frank went to the closet and pulled out their toy box. He pulled out one of the velvet lined paddles and turned around to the sight of his wife's pale bare ass facing him. He swallowed hard. He kept in character though as he made his way back to the bed. Gerard felt his hand smoothly run over each cheek and he groaned at the feeling. Frank did a few light taps with his hand and chuckled as Gerard jumped at each one. He now laid the paddle against his skin.

"Now wench tell me what you did not do, and I will decide the number of smacks you get for it."

Gerard shivered a bit and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I, uh..."

"If ye can't remember, perhaps I can remind ya."

Frank brought the paddle down swiftly on to Gerard's ass. He yelped a little and jumped, but realized it did not hurt as much as he thought it would. Then he realized that it was the velvet lining that made it more comfortable and easier to take. With this new information, he was able to answer Frank more directly.

"I didn't... I didn't mop up the ship deck."

"And ye didn't clean the boy's cabin either. However ya did manage to turn down the bed properly, so that will spare you a few. I think ten should be enough. Now count off wench, and let me hear your pretty voice."

Frank pulled back and smacked Gerard's ass soundly. Gerard began to count off. Frank took his time giving Gerard a chance to recover for a minute before the next one came down. The point was not to hurt him and Gerard knew that. It was just role play. He did happen to notice though as he groaned out each number that Frank was getting extremely hard, and his cock lined the leather pants visibly. Gerard's mouth watered at the thought of the organ straining against the material. Frank finally reached ten and stopped. He then felt Frank's cool hand on his ass and, oh that was his tongue. Gerard moaned and bucked as Frank moved from lavishing his ass with his tongue to probing him with tongue first and then spit soaked fingers. Gerard gnawed down on his bottom lip and pressed against the intrusion. Frank and his fucking magical fingers were going to be the death of him. This was filthy. So fucking filthy and Gerard rocked against Frank's digits as they hit his prostate. He couldn't contain the squeal that was hiding in the back of his throat. He let it out and it echoed throughout the entire room.

"Like that do ya wench? Well if you like that, you are going to like this even more."

Gerard could barely hear Frank over the pounding of his own heart, but he knew he heard the sound of the leather being removed partly from his husband's body. With no additional warning Frank climbed onto the bed and impaled Gerard with his cock. Gerard's breath hitched in his throat, and he made the most ridiculous sound he's ever made.

"Fuck yes!"

Gerard practically growled, burying his face in to his pillow and rammed his ass back against Frank’s thrusts.

"Ah good, I like a saucy wench that knows how to push back. However I think I would like to feel the ample goods that you have too, so up we go."

Frank grabbed Gerard around the waist and pulled him backwards. He yanked his back to his chest and wrapped one hand around his hips and the other grasped his weeping cock that was now leaking all over the bed. He fucked up into him hard once again finding that perfect angle to nail his prostate each time. Gerard could feel Frank smirk into his neck. He was getting really good at aiming in only two months. Gerard moaned out, louder this time and brought his hand through his own sweaty hair as he worked himself up and down Frank's cock swiftly.

"S'good... Uhhh, uhmmn."

Gerard panted, licking his lips repeatedly. He was close, but he wanted the moment to last longer so he shooed Frank’s hand away and grasped onto his own erection. He didn't try to get himself off. He just squeezed the base and chewed on his bottom lip as he braced himself. Frank decided that playtime was over. He pulled Gerard's hair back and bit hard on the man's neck. He sucked on the skin to pull the blood to the surface, but never breaking the skin. He ran a hand onto Gerard's chest and squeezed and pinched his nipples causing Gerard to moan more. He noticed that Gerard was trying to stop himself from cumming by using his hands, but he was losing the battle. Frank had an idea and he took the eye patch off and wound it in a few circles. He reached around and pulled Gerard's hand away and looped the loose elastic around the base and balls of Gerard's cock. He pulled it a little tighter, making sure not to hurt his beloved wife's cock.

"There, Baby, that should do it, now where was I? Oh yeah."

Frank pushed Gerard forward again and pinned his arms to the mattress as he rose up again on his knees and really started to pound into him with everything that he had.

”Ah fuck Gee, just so fucking good. Love you’re fucking ass and having my cock buried deep inside of it. Love the way you scream and writhe under me. Shit, I could fuck you all day and never get tired of it. So fucking tight baby."

Gerard couldn't last any longer. He was going to cum and he was a little upset. He really just wanted to be in this position all night.

"Close... I'm so close."

Gerard rasped.

"M'gonna cum, Frankie."

Frank reached around and pulled on the string at the base of Gerard's cock.

"Not yet baby, I ain't through with your pretty ass."

When Frank got Gerard to calm down again he surprised his wife by pulling out and then scooping him into his arms. He carried him over to the empty wall and pushed him against it. Gerard took the hint, and wrapped his legs around Frank's hips. Frank realigned himself and pushed right back in smoothly. He braced his hands against the wall and using only his thighs, fucked Gerard hard against the wall. He could feel the vibrations of his thrusts through his fingertips and he heard various items on the wall fall off. He also chose a wall on the opposite side of the kid's room.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Gee, so fucking ah ah ah ah. Fuck cum with me."

Frank pulled the string off Gerard and started to pump him hard along with his own thrusts.

"Ahhh, m'ah-fuck, _fuckme_!"

Gerard shrieked out as he came. His entire body went rigid and his orgasm hit him hard. So hard his vision literally went black and all he could hear is white noise. Frank felt Gerard tighten up over his cock and that was all he needed. He slammed Gerard hard into the wall once, twice, three times and came shouting his name till he was horse. He felt his legs giving out and he fell backwards, taking Gerard with him onto the plush carpet.

"Fucking hell Gee, you are just... fuck, I love you."

Gerard attempted to regain his composure, but all he could manage was a pat to his husband’s sweaty chest and a murmur.

"Y-You too, baby."

He took a few deep breaths and sat up slowly.

"I hope the kids didn't hear anything."

That was his first and only concern at the moment.

He wasn't use to them being here and he didn't want to scar them for life. They're weird enough as it is.

"*puff* I'm sure they are *pant* fine baby."

Frank used the last of his strength to pick Gerard up again and carefully place him on the bed. He untied the apron and went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants for both of them. He carefully slipped one pair over Gerard's legs and ass and then after stripping out of his pirate costume, he slipped into his own. He pulled the covers back and let Gerard tuck in. Frank then crawled into this side of the bed and pulled Gerard against his chest.

"Thank you Geebear, this was the best birthday I ever had."

_***Timestamp: Friday November 2nd***_

_***Frank***_

Frank stared at the website as he poured over the different styles. His mouth was watering and his cock was straining against his suit. He should have left the office already, but he wanted to get the order right. He finally made his last selection on a little black number. He went to the pay out page, and after loading his credit card number in, he smiled and hit confirm. He watched as the delivery date was marked for the seventh.

”Right on schedule, perfect.”

He closed and unplugged his laptop. He pulled on his suit jacket as well as his overcoat and saying goodnight to Vicky, headed to the elevator.

_***Timestamp: Wednesday November 7th***_

_***Gerard***_

Gerard looked across the table at Frank as they ate their dinner silently. For some strange reason he felt like Frank wasn't in a talking mood today, or he was anticipating something and was just too into his thoughts to start conversation. Gerard coughed and brought his napkin to his mouth and patted his lips delicately. The doorbell chimes throughout the entire house and Gerard shoots a questioning look at his husband.

"Did you invite someone over?"

"Not that I know of. Could it be Spencer or Mikey coming to visit?"

"..."

Gerard made a sound at the back of his throat and pursed his lips. Just the thought of his brother made him want to snort copious amounts of cocaine.

"God, I hope it's not Mikey."

He muttered quietly, standing to check and see who it was.

"Good evening, I have a package for Mrs. Iero?"

"Ah...? That's me, but I don't remembering ordering anything..."

"Oh you are Mrs. Iero? I um, okay well yeah, so here is the first part of it. If you will step aside for your safety."

Gerard watched as another man brought in a rather large crate. He wheeled it into the house and Gerard watched as Frank appeared in the foyer and directed the man into the living room. With a shrug of his shoulders, he pulled his wallet out and handed the man a few bills. The guy tipped his hat to Frank and then made his way back out after tipping his hat to Gerard. The other delivery guy took his clipboard back from Gerard after he signed it.

"Well thank you again and have a good evening."

Gerard blinked, dumbfounded and confused.

"Uhh?"

He chuckled nervously, still holding the one random package in his hands.

"What's all this about? Did you order a piece of furniture, honey?"

Frank appeared with a crowbar in his hand, he was prying the nails off the crate while he spoke.

"Nope, no furniture for me. Why don’t you open the smaller package, while I get this one opened up."

Gerard looked at the package and apprehensively started to pry it open. He literally had no clue what was in it. He finally managed to get it open and when he looked inside he looked at Frank with a lopsided smile etched on his face. Inside the box was an envelope that was titled, "To my beautiful Wife." Gerard took it out and carefully opened it. Inside was a thin wooden plaque. Gerard carefully slipped it out then pulled the protective layers off of it. The plaque was made of mahogany and had a platinum etched cover. Gerard put the box down and read it aloud.

"To my beautiful wife."

"Here is to our quarter year anniversary. You have made me happier than I have ever been in my life. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Your loving husband, Frank."

Gerard put the plaque down and picked up the paper card. He opened it up and laughed.

"Hey baby,"

"Well you looked so amazing in that apron that I thought you deserve a collection of them. None can match your beauty, but they come pretty close and every one of them was handpicked by me. The only catch is that you have to wear one every Friday night for me... and nothing else."

"Your loving perverted husband, Frankie."

Gerard laughed loudly and pulled his husband into a big kiss.

"Of course. Anything for you, Frankie."

Gerard looked into the box with Frank. Each apron was encased in protective plastic. They better have been for what Frank shelled out for them. There were vintage ones, modern ones, and some sweet, and some sexy. Frank pulled each plastic bag out as Gerard admired each one. When he got to one of the vintage ones, Gerard made him stop. Frank opened the plastic bag and pulled the apron out. Gerard squeed at it and placed the loop over his head. He turned around so that Frank could tie it in the back. Then he stepped away from the crate and did a little twirl in it.

 

"How do I look?"

 

 

 

Gerard asked, posing with his left hand in his hair and his right hand on his hip.

"Welcome home, honey. Here's the paper and your pipe."

He stated in an airy voice. He was mocking the housewives from the Fifties. Frank laughed because Gerard was anything, but a Fifties housewife, he was sweet and sexy at the same time. He grabbed Gerard by the waist and pulled him in close causing Gerard to lose his balance slightly and have to lift one leg up to gain it back.

"Baby, you look amazing."

Frank ran his finger up the front of the apron to the top where it ended. He lightly fingered the cloth and then moved his hand up to caress his wife's neck.

"I can't wait to see you bent over the oven pulling something delicious out of it for dinner."

Gerard pressed into his husband’s touch and grinned.

"You won't have to wait long."

He whispered, running his hands up and down Frank's shoulders soothingly.

"God, I can't believe you gave me an apron fetish. What am I going to do with you Gerard Iero?"

Gerard giggled and started to take the apron off.

"Make me put these aprons to good use."

_***Frank***_

Frank laughed and took the apron back. He slipped it back into the bag. He handed all of them to Gerard and watched as Gerard moved through the living room to the stairs and began the ascend the stairs to their room. He watched him disappear and sighed. As he began to take apart the box to recycle he thought about these last three months and how happy he had been. They had already been through several serious situations, but overcame them all. It may have been as corny as a Hallmark movie, but he believed that Gerard and him can overcome anything that tried to break them down through the power of their love. He snorted out loud when he thought this. Frank wanted to do something special for Gerard now. He thought about it as he removed each plank of wood till the box was now back to its deconstructed state. Suddenly an idea hit him. He put the tools down and headed into the living room. He picked up the phone and dialed it with a smile on his face. He waited until the other end picked up and greeted him.

"Hey Mikey, it's Frankie, I have a proposition for you."


	11. Before The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter comes to the Iero's bringing with them all the emotions of a winter mix. Can they survive the storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are they crazy!?"
> 
> Yeah that is what you guys are going to ask _***Digdeepenough***_ and I when you see how fucking long this chapter is. The answer is...no. We planned it for a reason. You will notice that this chapter spans four months, but jumps around a lot. This is the beginning of how the rest of the story is going to go. There will be no more consistencies and lots of time stamps to indicate long stretches of time. We actually have a fucking calender so that we can keep track of the timeline. We take this fic very seriously and want you guys to know this. That being said onto the chapter. ^-^
> 
> Lost of surprises in this chapter. New faces that you will grow to love and old faces that you cannot stand. Twists and turns and quite a bit of drama for our super couple also generous amounts of fluff. ^0^
> 
> The kids are back as more Pete and Spencer! Also more Mikey...yeah yeah yeah. 
> 
> That's pretty much it. Pics here and there to help set the scene with outfits oh and when you get to it, The Duke, is real. 
> 
> Please enjoy this fuck all extra long chapter that we worked so hard on for you and give it up for our lovely beta _***Trixgrl***_ who slogged through this monster and managed to come out with a brain still! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Monday, November 12th***_ _***Gerard***_

Gerard was extremely nervous for his first day at the Gallery. He was indecisive about his outfit, and his hair wasn't on its best behavior. The only thing that seemed to be making him not so stressed was Stan, who did all the talking when it came down to it. Gerard was thankful and he was sure the man can sense that his anxiety levels were shooting through the roof. Stan walked along the gallery, pointing at various paintings, telling Gerard who did them, and how they managed to get their work up.

"Ah, Kassandra!"

Stan chirped, and Gerard looked to who he was talking to.

"Gerard, this is the lovely Kassandra Tineley. Kassandra, this little bombshell is Gerard Iero, wife of thee Frank Iero."

He introduced the two and Gerard stuck his hand out for Kassandra to shake. She was a pleasantly plump woman, probably five to ten years Gerard's senior, but she was a unique beauty. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were deep blue. What really caught his eye was her perfect smile, so genuine and astonishingly white.

"Hi Gerard, nice to meet you, just call me Kassie, it's easier. Wife of Frank Iero, eh? Do people just go crazy when they hear your last name?"

She chuckled lightly, still holding Gerard's hand in a shake.

"Sometimes, but then again, he is who he is."

Kassandra looked to Stan and made an exaggeratedly shocked expression at him.

"He's sassy! I like him. Should I be terrified or excited?"

"Both!"

Stan bellowed, wrapping his arm around Gerard's shoulder protectively.

"Isn't he just a little bumblebee? You two will get along perfectly."

He removed his arm from Gerard's shoulder and then brought his wrist close to his face and examined his Rolex.

"Uh oh... Look at the Time. The wife'll be wondering where I am."

Gerard rolled his eyes at the mention of Mikey. He wanted to tell Stan, 'Mikey's not thinking about you. He’s too busy fucking Brendon and plotting to destroy my marriage', but he didn't. Instead he smiled and batted his lashes.

"Get goin' then."

Kassandra gently elbowed Stan's side and winked. Stan laughed loudly and everyone close by stopped what they were doing and looked at him, laughing quietly too. Stan did have a funny, unique laugh. He sounded like he was going to sneeze, but the 'Ahhhhhh!' ends with a jubilant: Heh-Heh-HA! Gerard couldn't help but laugh along. He was happy. So far his first day was going smoothly. He had Kassandra take him under her wing. She showed him around and, and told him all about what he'd be doing as a Curator. Things like manage the museum, look after the collections, and mange staff that were all under his control. The best part of it all was if anything went wrong all he had to do was call either Kassandra or Stan, and he was so grateful for them. He really was... but the thought of him constantly calling Stan on _his_ phone worried him. Mikey would throw a fit and try and get Frank involved. So, maybe Kassandra would always be his first option. Yeah... she definitely will be... especially with a brother like Mikey.

 

_***Timestamp: Friday***_

_***Frank***_

”Hey baby? Why don’t we go out and celebrate your first week at the job?”

Well all it took was that suggestion for Gerard to jump on the phone and call Spencer to invite him out. That meant that Pete was going to come of course. Frank chuckled at how excited and animated Gerard was on the phone with Spencer. He hurriedly told him about his first week and the lovely woman that he met, whose name Frank could not remember for the life of him right now. Gerard passed Frank the phone claiming that Pete wanted to talk to him.

”Man, how are you gonna talk if you are too busy with a cock in your mouth.”

”Ha ha ha, only in your dreams Petey, yes and in mine too.”

”Hmmm, I really didn’t have a place in mind, why, do you?”

”Oh yeah! I bet the wives would like that. Alright, should we meet you there or…”

”No, sounds good, we will be ready. See you tomorrow.”

*

*

*

The pulse of the club could be felt before they even walked in the doors. The Cubbyhole was a favorite of both Pete and Frank. They liked it because it pretty much welcomed everyone, gay or not. There was a comfortable atmosphere and a sense of belonging.

"Man, this place hasn't changed has it Pete?"

"Nope, and it's nice to know."

Frank slinked an arm around Gerard and pulled him in tight. Fuck if he did not look amazing tonight. When Frank mentioned a club, Gerard pulled out all the stops and the glitter came out. His skin sparkled in the moving lights and it took every ounce of will power for Frank to not bend Gerard over the bar and fuck him raw.

"Did I tell you that you look fucking amazing tonight?"

"Yeah, actually..."

Gerard laughed, staring in to Frank's eyes.

"That's gotta be the hundredth time, but keep it comin'. You're makin' my head big. I like it."

He ran his hands down Frank's chest, and kissed his cheek.

"Mmmm, you like things big, don't you baby?"

Frank maneuvered Gerard over to the bar and pushed him onto a stool. He stood between his legs and sucked on his neck. He loved hearing Gerard whimper as he brought the blood to the surface, marking him as his.

"All right you two, get a drink or get a room."

Gerard playfully pushed Frank back as Pete took the stool next to him and pulled Spencer onto his lap. He signaled for the bartender, who was wearing some very tight neon green pants. When he got hard, everyone would know it.

"What can I get for you boys."

"Well honey, you have three drinkers and one non, so whip us up something amazing and one without spirits."

"You got it sugar."

 

_***Spencer***_

Spencer watched as Gerard looked around the bar and smiled when he caught a man staring at him. The man smiled back and started drinking his drink. Gerard turned his attention back to Frank. He was talking very closely to Pete, saying something in his ear. They looked so comfortable together.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Gerard touched Spencer's arm.

"Come with me."

Spencer knew in a place like this, Gerard was not comfortable walking by himself.

"All right Gee baby."

As they walked across the room to the restrooms, Spencer began to notice that some people were wearing bandannas on their body or tucked in their pockets. Some on the left, others on the right. He leaned into Gerard to be heard above the music.

"I wonder if it is a fashion statement or something with the bandannas. I mean most don't even match what they are wearing."

Gerard laughed loudly and pushed open the bathroom door.

"Hanky code, Spence. Fourth husband had a thing for it."

Gerard stepped to the sink and fluffed his hair as he stared into the mirror.

"Maybe we could do that with our husbands?"

Spencer stepped up to Gerard and slipped his arms around his waist.

"Sounds kinky, tell me more."

Gerard smirked at their reflection.

"Well, you wear bandanas and there's a sex thing behind every color. If you wear it on your left you're topping. You wear it on your right you're bottoming."

So that would make you wear all yours on the right then Gee baby."

Spencer laughed as Gerard hit him lightly on the shoulder. This was not an easy move because he was still facing forward. Spencer leaned into Gerard's neck and breathed in deeply. Gerard smelled so good right now.

"Fuck Gee baby, you are such a turn on the way you smell. I swear you embody sex."

Gerard turned himself around and rested his arms on Spencer's shoulders. He pressed a kiss against his lips and smiled against them.

"You're one to talk. I'm so desperate for your cock sometimes, it drives me crazy. You've always been the best at making me feel like I'm on a high."

"Well at least the high is natural now. Fuck, I do miss being able to fuck you, but at least we get to be together in some way. I for one am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Spencer pushed Gerard into another kiss and felt him push against his hips. He smirked into it and moved his thigh so that it was between Gerard's legs. He pushed up a little and felt Gerard rub against it.

"Someone is horny huh?"

Gerard nodded and brought his hand against the back of Spencer's neck.

"We should get back to our husbands though."

He turned around again, facing the mirror, and fixed his hair one last time before exiting the room.

 

_***Pete***_

Pete looked up and saw them returning. As they made their way back, Pete saw how they were glowing against the lights and smirked. He leaned into Frank.

"Something tells me that our wives were doing more than checking their hair."

Frank looked up and could not miss that look of lust in his wife's eyes. He lifted an eyebrow and Pete just laughed. Just then the bartender brought the drinks over. He carefully placed the one virgin in front of Frank. He leaned in and whispered into Frank's ear.

"I would keep an eye on that little number of yours. It seems his friend has designs on him."

Frank laughed and whispered back.

"No worries, they have season passes."

"Oh!"

The bartender stood back up.

"Well aren’t you a doll to understand your man's needs. Yours is on the house then sugar."

"Thanks, then this is for you to keep, since you have such good taste."

Frank pulled a twenty out of his pocket and fit it snuggly into the top of the man's pants after pulling them away from his hips. He let them snap back and winked at the guy. The bartender blushed and headed over to help another patron.

"Smooth moves Iero as always."

 

_***Gerard***_

Gerard took his drink off the bar and sipped it.

"This is sooo good!"

He thrusted his drink at his friend

"Spence, try this."

”Easy Gee baby, I have my own remember?”

Spencer took a sip of his drink and groaned at the taste, he then circled his arms around his husband and kissed him open mouthed, inviting his tongue in to play.

"It’s good, but I think you make the drink taste better."

Spencer giggled as Pete wiggled his eyebrows at him. The four sat and drank for a little while till an infectious beat came on. Spencer grabbed Gerard's hand.

"Come on Gee baby, let's dance."

Gerard jumped up and rushed to the dance floor with Spencer.

He had a nice buzz going so dancing sounded like a good idea. Spencer pulled Gerard into the center of the crowd. He put his hands on Gerard's hips and pulled him forward. He wiggled his eyebrows at him and Gerard laughed because Spencer can't do it as well as Pete and Frank can. Gerard drapes his arms over Spencer's shoulders, and they move in time with the music.

”I can't remember the last time we danced like this Gee."

"I know. I'm having so much fun!"

He grabbed Spencer's face and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Mmmm"

Spencer melted into Gerard's kiss. Gerard had a way of making him go weak in the knees. He pulled the boy tighter to him and once again pushes his thigh between Gerard's leg. He can feel that Gerard is still half hard from the bathroom.

"Well well ladies, are you going to give us a show?"

Spencer breaks the kiss and looks over his shoulder. There is a greasy lounge lizard standing there with trademark sunglasses, and toothpick sticking out of his mouth. He even has a godawful fake silk shirt that is open way too low to be anything but sleazy looking. His chest hair is a sight and looks like gnarled barbwire. Gerard would bet that this guy thinks that they are both women, and the way they are both dressed is not helping at all. He looks over at the bar for Pete or Frank, but they are both talking to the bartender.

"Fuck."

"What was that sweetness. You want to fuck?"

"Back off, pig. C'mon, Spence. Let's go."

Gerard took his friend’s hand and led him through the crowd of sweaty people.

"You know where I come from ladies have manners and don't walk away when a gentleman speaks to her."

Gerard looks up and sees that his way has been blocked by another stupid looking goon. He turns to Spencer and sees the other one is now behind Spencer. They crowd the two of them in. The guys place their hands on their hips and force them together. All four moving to the music, unwillingly, but unknown to the other club goers. It feels like Paris all over again.

 

_***Pete***_

The bartender was lifting his head up with laughter at a joke that Frank cracked when it quickly turned into a frown.

"Oh great, those assholes are back again."

Pete looked over in the direction he was looking.

"Who are they Luke?"

"Think of them like those idiots from that late night Saturday show, but worse."

”Worse?"

"Yeah, they accost women and well, I need to get the bouncer now, excuse me gentleman."

Pete looked back at the men and they looked like they already had their prey.

"Hey Frankie? Do you see Gerard and Spence anywhere?"

"Get your fucking hands off of me!"

Gerard screamed, kicking the man square against his crotch. He fell onto the floor from the force, clutching his balls. He croaked, trying to pick himself up.

"Fucking bitch! You're dead!"

Frank heard it, the voice that he did not want to hear. Before anyone could stop him he was across the club to a man lying on the floor holding his balls and another grabbing his wife... his property. Frank stopped thinking, he just acted. Moving like lightning he leaped onto the dance floor and jumping over the guy on the floor. He smashed his fist into the other man's face. The man let go of Gerard and bent forward and that was when Frank delivered a kick to his teeth.

"No One Touches My Property!"

Spencer had recoiled back from the violence. He heard how angry Frank could get, but to see it was something else. He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to see Pete. He buried his face in his chest and Pete soothed him by stroking his hair.

"It's alright baby, I got you. I'm sorry that I did not get here sooner."

"Frank he, and I, and then he."

Spencer was cut off by the sound of crunching bone. He turned around and saw Frank behind the guy pulling his arm up and the sound of breaking.

”If you even lay a hand on him or anybody else again, I will personally end your life!"

Spencer looked over at Gerard. The look on his face was... reverence. He could not believe that Gerard was proud of his husband right now.

"Gee! Stop him please!"

Gerard gave a blank stare to Spencer and took him from Pete and guided him through the crowd.

"It's okay. It's fine."

Gerard kept whispering this over and over, moving them towards the exit.

Pete watched Gerard trying to make Spencer understand. Meanwhile Pete needed to get him and Frank out of there and quickly.

"Frankie love, come on, this joker isn’t worth it. The boys are safe."

Frank looked up at Pete and dropped the guy. He had specks of blood on his face mixing with his sweat. He licked it off and moved away from the mess he created. He took Pete's hand and they moved to the exit. Pete kept him ducked away from the crowd and somehow they got out of there with no more incident. He saw Spencer and Gerard smoking outside. Frank moved to Gerard and embraced him.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I should have been there. I should have protected you. I failed, just like in Paris."

"No... um, it's okay. It's not your fault, Frankie."

Gerard pulled out of Frank’s embrace and tossed his half-finished cigarette to the floor and stomped on it. He was shaking like a leaf. His nerves couldn't take any more of the harassment.

"I'm fine."

He hugged himself and adverted his eyes to the crushed cigarette.

"You're lying to me. I can see it."

Frank felt horrible. He left Gerard vulnerable, and he let his temper get to him. He turned to Pete.

"Get them home safely. I'm gonna go back to the office for a bit and work."

"Frankie..."

Pete watched as Frank got into the car and Louis drove off. Pete's car came next. Tyler got out and opened the door.

"Everything alright Sir?"

"No not really Ty."

Spencer guided Gerard into the car and held him. He knew that Gerard was really shook up.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

Gerard spoke in a whisper, resting his head on Spencer's shoulder. The car drove off as the tears began to fall.

 

_***Frank***_

”FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKK!”

Frank hit the heavy bag again and again that was located in the gym on premise at the office building. He was sweating like crazy and had long since abandoned his shirt. He was stupid to let his anger take him again. This time he succeeded in scaring both Gerard and Spencer. Why the fuck can he not control it?!

”Greta!”

She made him like this. The fights they had, and he was never this bad. She preyed on his loss of the heroin and used it against him, but it was too late to see her for the succubus that she really was by then. He punched the bag again and fell to the ground on his knees. He lay his head against the bag as it barely moved at all. He was exhausted. He felt arms encircle him and pull him back into a warm chest. He felt little light kisses along his neck and then a nip on his ear.

”Pete.”

Pete moved around to the front of Frank. He looked at him and sighed.

”What am I going to do with you Frankie?”

”Are they alright, did I scare them badly?”

”Spencer is a little shook up, but Gerard is alright. He did ask if Spencer could sleep over so I think you will have some company in bed.”

”I’ll just sleep here tonight.”

”You will not. Your wife is expecting you home and I don’t care if you share a bed with Spencer.”

”You’re too good to me Petey.”

”Yeah well you owe me again Iero.”

”What do I owe you Wentz?”

”I don’t know, may be a shot in the sack with your hot wife.”

Frank laughed and punched Pete in the arm. Pete smiled back and helped Frank off the ground.

”Come on smelly man, let’s get you in the shower, and then home to your wife.”

”Yeah right, you just want to see me naked.”

”Yeah and?”

Frank laughed as Pete began to strip and follow Frank into the shower room.

 

_***Timestamp: Monday***_

 

_***Gerard & Frank***_

Gerard stood in the closet, staring at his reflection in the full body mirror and tied the **black velvet hanky** around his right side belt loop. He rested his hands on his hips and examined himself in different angles.

"No."

He groaned aloud and untied the hanky and sighed.

"Where do I put you...?"

His eyes lit up when he had an idea. He pulled his slacks up a bit, exposing his right leg, and bent over to tie the bandanna around his ankle. He stood back up and looked at himself. You can slightly see the material and that's all he needed. Gerard knew Frank wouldn't miss it. The man had telescope eyes.

"Perfect."

Gerard grinned at his reflection and flicked his fringe out of his eyes. Frank was in for a treat.

"Hey baby, Frankie's home!"

Frank walked in and saw the table set for dinner. He smiled at how much of a perfect homemaker Gerard still was despite having a job now. Any worries that Gerard had that he could not keep up with both were completely unfounded. The smell from the kitchen was amazing as always. He was happy that the mess from the weekend had blown over. Gerard could not stay mad at him and he is pretty sure the soul sucking blowjob he gave him showed that Frank was truly sorry.

"Hey you!"

Gerard chirped, coming down stairs while securing his apron.

"How was work? I bet you're hungry."

Frank just stared. It was amazing how his wife could make a simple black apron look like a million dollars on him.

"Oh I am hungry, but I am not sure if it is for what you have in the oven though."

Gerard giggled, stepping by him and into the kitchen.

"You're always hungry for _that_."

He reached over for the serving dish, causing his slacks to rise up a bit. Frank was staring at him, he knew it, but he wasn't sure if he had a good view of the hanky.

"Well can you blame me baby? You are just so... whoops hang on."

Frank was stepping to hug Gerard when he realized his shoe lace was untied. He took a knee to tie it. When he was down there he looked up and realized that Gerard had something tied around his right ankle. He looked up at Gerard, but Gerard was busy gathering dishes. He took a better look and realized that it was a hanky. Frank's eyes went wide. Apparently Gerard learned more that night at the bar then Frank realized. Did Gerard know what those colors meant? Frank stood up and wrapped his hands around his wife's slender figure.

"So what's for dinner baby, I mean besides you?"

Gerard grinned and pressed his back against Frank’s chest.

"Well, I made some vegetarian lasagna. And for dessert..."

He trailed off and giggled when Frank kissed the back of his neck.

"I guess I'm for dessert?"

"Mmmm, I cannot wait. In fact, I may want to _capture_ it for later enjoyment?"

Frank slapped Gerard's ass and sauntered into the dining room to wait for Gerard to serve him. He truly felt like the king of his castle. Gerard whirled around and watched his husband walk into the dining room, his head up and chin jutted. ‘Fuck yes!’ Gerard thought, smirking to himself.

*

*

*

Dinner was amazing as always. Even though Gerard had made vegetarian lasagna for him before, it was different every time. It always had a unique taste and he used different vegetables to give it amazing texture. Now the plates were empty, even the white sauce was gone sopped up by the perfect dill and butter dinner rolls that Gerard baked from scratch. Frank burped loudly giving the best compliment any Italian man can give to his wife.

"Fuck Gee, that was delicious. I am so stuffed right now. I don’t think I could eat another thing."

"Thanks, sweetie, but y'know what? I think you can handle one more thing. Can you guess what it is?"

Gerard asked with a wink, taking Frank's and his plates and before Frank can respond Gerard walked out of the dining room, his hips swinging naturally. Frank watched his hips swing as he left the room. That alone could get him hard. He pushed away from the table and stood up dropping his napkin on the table. He walked out of the dining room through the living room and lounge. He moved down the hall, passed the Master Bathroom, and to his Study. Unlocking the door he went in and walked to the closet. He opened the door and pulled down a dusty black case. Frank brought it over to his desk and unzipped the bag. He took out the video camera. He opened it up and plugged it in to recharge the battery a bit more. He was sure that it was alright, since the last time he used it was over a year ago. He opened up the monitor and pressed play. Pictures flashed by of happy times with his kids when they were younger, and Greta actually smiling. Pete and him singing bad karaoke. It brought a tear to his eyes. He did not realize he was there so long till Gerard appeared in the doorway.

"I'm guessing you noticed the hanky, huh?-- oh!"

He looked over Frank’s shoulder and looked at the camera monitor. Kody and Kat were little, probably about seven or eight, they were at the park and Kody was pushing Kat on the swings.

"They look so cute!"

Gerard cooed, getting closer to get a better look.

"They look so much like you."

Frank quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hey baby, sorry, just making sure it worked."

Gerard looked over Frank’s face and frowned.

"Were you... Crying?"

"Sorry Gee, I just have not looked at these videos in a long time."

At that moment a peal of girlish laughter rang through the room and Frank saw a younger version of himself rolling on the ground with Greta as Pete laughed in the background. The camera was shaking as Frank straddled Greta and tickled her. She giggled and tried to wiggle away.

_"I have you now!"_

_"No no Frankie, please no!"_

Gerard zoned out as he watched the monitor.

"Look at you... you look happy. Greta's very pretty."

Gerard spoke quietly.

"Yeah, well back then I was also a drunk and addict."

Frank zoomed in on his body and Gerard was able to see the visible track marks on his arms.

"I had them on my legs too for when my arms got too messed up to find a clear spot. I was probably high during this video."

Frank went to hit the erase button.

"Don't!"

Gerard yanked Frank’s hand back.

"Don't delete it. It's good to have... It's a good reminder."

Frank looked at his wife. He saw how much it hurt Gerard to see him being happy with his ex-wife so he wanted to make it better by getting rid of them, but then he realized that Gerard was right. He needed to keep them. Frank carried the camera over to his computer. He plugged it in and emptied the contents of it into a file and marked it old memories. Then he deleted the memory card so that it was a clean slate. He unhooked everything and turned to Gerard.

"Now, let's go make some new memories."

*

*

*

Frank was very pleased right now. This was going better than he ever thought it would. Gerard was a natural exhibitionist. He slinked across the bedroom on his hands and knees, and if it was possible, Frank felt himself get even harder. Gerard was singing a sultry song while he writhed on the carpet striking sexy poses as practically deep throating the microphone. Several times he even made like he was jerking it and Frank felt his cock jump with each phantom stroke. Gerard knew he had Frank in a trance. He could see his erection twitch each time Gerard put on a show.

”What're you waiting for?"

Gerard beckoned Frank to him. Frank placed the camera on the dresser and made sure that it was adjusted to the height of the bed. He picked up Gerard and placed him on the bed before crawling over him and kissing him hard.

"God baby, look at you, such a slut for the camera. God I wanna fuck you so badly, but first I am going to make you cum so hard that the bed is going to shake under you."

Frank was happy that Gerard was only wearing the apron again, nothing in his way at all as he pinned his wife's hips to the bed and sunk his mouth down on his cock to the base. Gerard moaned loudly, exaggerating a little for the camera. He buried his hands in Frank’s hair and tugged hard on the sweaty strands.

" _Soooo_ good, Frankie. So fucking good."

He praised Frank, tossing his head back as he spread his legs as wide as he can get them. As Frank went down on Gerard, he circled the base with his hand so that he could get saliva on his fingers. Once they were covered he eased them down and pushed two in at once. Gerard smiled at the camera when Frank did this and licked his lips.

" _Ohfuckyes_... Your fingers, oh god! They're hitting my spot!"

He dirty talked to the camera and then licked his lips again. He wasn't really acting, to be honest. He was really getting into it.

"Yeah baby, you like that don’t you? Like when my fingers are shoved in your ass brushing over that little area and making you quiver. Making you shake and moan."

As if on queue, Gerard let out a guttural moan just at the moment when Frank finished dripping his words out. He began to stroke Gerard again and watched as Gerard arched off the bed, only on his neck and his heels as he cried out and came. The cum cascaded from his cock in warm rivulets and Frank sank his mouth over the head again and drank as much as he could, and allowing some to drip over. It must look so obscene in the video. Once Gerard was completely spent, Frank wasted no time. He removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock. Gerard's eyes adverted quickly to the camera lens again and moaned as he arched his back and moved his hands on Frank’s arms. He couldn't stop his body from grinding down against Frank's thrusts.

"Oh fuck yeah baby, so fucking tight. Love when you grind down on me like that."

Frank gripped onto Gerard's hips and dug his fingers into the soft flesh. He leaned over and nibbled on his hipbones. Frank knew at that moment Gerard was very grateful that his husband was so flexible. It did make for some interesting moments in college with Pete and Greta. Speaking of flexible, Gerard has his back arched so far off the bed Frank was able to easily slip his arms underneath and pull him into his lap. He swore this was his favorite position to fuck Gerard in because he could kiss him during every thrust. Gerard giggled in between moans and tipped his head back, smirking, blissed out.

"Like that?"

Gerard brought his hands around Frank’s throat and massaged his thumb against his Adam's apple. He pressed his mouth closely against Frank's in an almost kiss and gasped when his prostate was pounded on. Frank reacted to Gerard pressing against his Adam's apple with his thumb by pushing on his prostate several times. He was not sure if Gerard knew about that little kink of his. He only did it once with Pete, but it was fucking amazing. He wondered if Gerard would be willing to try it. He trusted Gerard enough.

"*pant* Hey baby, I ah ah, could you do that again?"

Gerard gazed into Franks eyes and arched a brow at him. He wrapped his hands around his husband’s throat again, and pressed onto his Adam's apple a little harder this time.

”Like this?”

Frank answered by gripping onto Gerard's hips tighter and fucking into him harder. He heard Gerard stutter several moans, and felt him increase the pressure on his neck. It felt so strange and at the same time so good.

"Ugh, Gee..."

Gerard was close. So close. If Frank were to hit his spot one more time he would blow his load all over them. Almost as if his mind had been read, he feels his body tingle and he squeezed his eyes closed tightly as he cums hard. Between feeling Gerard cumming, and the added pressure on his throat, Frank just loses it. He knocks Gerard back onto the bed and pile drives into him until he cums so hard that he shouts loud enough to hurt his own ears and he shudders and nearly blacks out. He falls hard onto his wife's body, panting and chasing the oxygen needed to keep his life force going.

"Fucking hell Gerard! Fucking hell!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth..."

Gerard murmured, running his fingers through his own hair. Frank meant to turn off the camera in the end, but his body felt so heavy and Gerard was so warm and comfortable.

"Mmmm, I love you baby. Thank you so much for thissszzzz"

Gerard laughed and pressed a kiss against Frank’s chin.

"M'ove you too. And don't thank me."

He stood to go turn off the camera. He waved at the lens just before, stopping it.

"Bye-bye."

 

_***Timestamp: Thursday November 22nd***_

 

_***Gerard***_

It's Thanksgiving day, and as Gerard preps Thanksgiving dinner he thinks about what he's grateful for. He hears Frank and the kids shouting from the living room as they watch a football game. Kat and Frank are rooting for the same team and Kody's rooting for the other. Gerard listens to them the whole time he's making dinner and he really has no idea what they're talking about. Football isn't something he indulged in. His third husband was obsessed with wrestling and he knew a little about that, but anything else sports-wise was a foreign language to him.

"In your fucking face Kody! You suck!"

Kat screamed in excitement and you could hear high fives exchanged between Frank and Kat echo throughout the whole first floor. Gerard was thankful for his new family... Kat, Kody and Frank. He was thankful for everything he's been given, and he was showing it by making a full vegetarian Thanksgiving meal. A loud burst of screams irrupted between Kat and Frank, and Kody's voice groaning out as if he were in pain.

"Fuck you! I'm gonna' hang out with Gee!"

The teenage boy screamed, storming into the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. Kat hollered over her shoulder at him.

"That's right! Women need to be the kitchen!"

"Footballs's for Neanderthals anyway!"

Kody hollered back as he pushed the kitchen door open. Gerard laughed at the two siblings, and affectionately ruffled Kody’s hair. He hoped he knew that his sister was only playing.

"The food's about done. Would you like to set the table Kody? The way your father likes?"

He added the last bit just as he had a flashback of Frank destroying all the glasses. He didn't want that to happen today... or any day for that matter.

"Sure."

Kody nodded going to the cupboards. He grabbed a stack of plates and silverware, and then started for the dining room. Just as Gerard pulled the green salad from the fridge he felt an arm snake around his waist and he giggled.

"Congratulations on your winning team."

"Mmmm, more like congratulations to you for being so fucking perfect. The food looks great and you look delicious."

Frank was whispering into his ear and Gerard giggled loudly, setting the bowl of salad down on the counter.

"Don't you mean I look great and the food looks delicious?"

Gerard turned around so that he could rest his arms on Frank’s shoulders and stare into his hazel eyes. Frank smirked and pressed his lips to Gerard's in a slow, sensual kiss.

"... No."

"My eyes!"

Kat screamed, entering the kitchen and going to exit just as quickly. Gerard broke the kiss quickly and removed himself from Frank’s embrace with a small laugh.

"Kat, help me out?"

The teenage girl nodded and rushed over to grab the green bean casserole and tofurkey. They all entered the dining room and Gerard scanned the table like a hawk as he placed the salad down in a place Frank wouldn't mind since it was in a specific bowl he had picked out.

"Table looks great Kody."

Frank beamed, taking a seat in his chair. Gerard released a deep sigh of relief and relaxed. He started to serve Frank in the portions he liked and when he was done he, gently, set the plate in front of his hungry husband. Everyone was served and settled, and Gerard finally took his seat, smiling.

"Alright... so guys, what do we say?"

Frank looked to his children. The teenagers grinned and turned to Gerard.

"Thank you Gee!"

They both chimed and Gerard's heart fluttered.

"You're both very welcome."

Everyone started to eat. From time to time Frank would glance at Gerard and Gerard would glance at him. They exchanged smiles and Frank couldn't resist himself.

"You know what I'm thankful for?"

Kat and Kody looked at their father.

"I'm thankful for us. All of us. Kat, Kody, and Gerard. Our new family."

He then grabbed his glass filled with sparkling cider and held it up to toast. The kids did the same and Gerard joined them.

"To us. Happy Thanksgiving."

Gerard and the kids echoed him.

"To us."

They all clinked their glasses together; laughing, smiling, and being thankful for each other.

 

_***Timestamp: Friday December 14th***_

 

_***Spencer***_

"That was... Amazing!”

"Fuck yeah, Gee baby. I'm gonna be sore till Christmas I think. Totally worth it though."

Spencer moved slowly removing Gerard from inside of him. He found that Gerard's favorite position was definitely to be ridden. He collapsed next to his best friend and giggled.

"Speaking of Christmas, I still have to shop for Pete, what about you?"

Gerard groaned covering his eyes with his arm.

"Oh shit, I have a shit ton of shopping to do. When are you going? I'll tag along."

"Mmmm, well if we can pry ourselves from your bed, we can go today. We can even have lunch out!"

Gerard giggled and pulled his best friend closer to him. He buried his face in the man’s hair and smiled.

"Mmmm... sounds good. I skipped breakfast today, too. We should get going soon then."

"Ugh, why do you smell so good after sex. I swear Gee baby, I could bottle it and sell it. Horny housewives everywhere would never leave their houses."

Spencer reluctantly pulled away from Gerard and stood up. He smirked at his lover and sauntered off into the bathroom. Not to long after he started up the shower, Gerard had entered and closed the door. Spencer sighed, they would get out of there eventually, but one more round could not hurt.

*

*

*

"What about this?"

Spencer held up the ninth blouse for Gerard to look over. He was so fucking picky about his own clothes, but this was for his step daughter, and Spencer knew he wanted to find something perfect for the girl.

"Spence... it's too revealing. She's not a hooker."

Gerard took the blouse and set it back on the racks. He started to search through the opposite side of the store. He still couldn't find a damn thing Kat would wear.

"Gerard we have been at this for an hour! Look you both know where we came from. Fuck this ritzy shit and let's head over to the vintage shop. I bet we can find her an awesome shirt there and something for Kody too."

Gerard sighed, scratching his side.

"Fine. Let's go..."

He stepped back from the racks and grabbed Spencer's arm.

"I really hope there's stuff she'd like at a vintage shop. Girls are so hard to shop for."

As usual Spencer was right. At this point he thought that Gerard was going to buy the whole store for both kids. At one moment the owner got nervous about the amount of stuff that Gerard was piling up, but when Gerard pulled out his black Amex, the store owners eyes lit up and then it was, "Yes Mrs. Iero. Whatever you want Mrs. Iero." Spencer knew that they had just made the owner's Christmas and New Year’s.

"This! Look at this!"

Gerard pulled up a leather jacket, just as they were about to head for the exit, and pushed it against his chest.

"Oh god... it's so perfect."

He examined himself in the mirror hanging on the wall in front of him.

"I know I'm shopping for the kids, but this is amazing..."

He trailed off and then slipped on the coat.

"It's so comfy, and it's a perfect fit. Should I get it?"

"I think you deserve it."

Spencer chuckles as he watches Gerard preen in the mirror. He looks over the man's shoulder and spies a box of records. He moves to the back of the store and gets down on his knees. There are some really good albums here. He picks up a few, some are in excellent shape. As he is looking through them, he feels the presence of someone behind him.

"Into records young man?"

"Nah, but my husband likes Latin rhythms. I'll take these please."

Spencer holds out a collection of old Fifty's club music. The samba, bass nova, and other dances that Pete had taught him were among the collection. Gerard pulled the coat off and laid it on his arm. He walked over to Spencer and smiled.

"For Pete?"

"Yeah, you should take a look too. I bet you would find a few for Frank."

Gerard picked up a few vinyls and looked over them. He recalled Frank saying how much he liked Johnny Cash... and there it was, in perfect condition. Then something else caught Gerard's eye.

"Oh, they have Bob Dylan, too..."

He needed to get them both. Frank would love it.

"I think I found everything I needed."

Gerard smiled, starting for the register to pay.

"Ugh, I am starving and you know what, that place around the corner has been wafting in here on and off every time the door opened. Come on Gee baby, let's go get some Greek."

Gerard grabbed his bags once he was finished paying, and nodded at his best friend.

"Let's."

He giggled and this time they actually managed to get out of the building.

They dropped the bags off with Louis and sauntered off to the little cafe. The food there was greasy, heavy and just perfect. They ate gyros and souvlaki slathered in Greek yogurt.

"So Gee baby, how goes your hanky fun?"

Spencer noticed that Gerard choked on a bit of his food when he mentioned it. Spencer was more of an exhibitionist than Gerard was. He had no problem talking about anything no matter where they were.

"Ugh, okay fine, I'll go first. I started out easy and wore a light blue one on my right the other day. I swear, I never saw Pete jump out of his pants so fast!"

Gerard giggled and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Wow... I chose black velvet... on my right of course. Now, I know what everyone means when they say 'it's always the quiet ones'."

Gerard chuckled, tapping his fingers on the table.

"I was surprised by how into it he was."

"I get to see the video right?"

Spencer ducked as Gerard took a playful swing at him. He really did want to see it though. He tried to imagine what Gerard would have done on it.

"Oh and then I got a little bit brave and went for red with white stripes. God, I am still itching!"

"Well you know they have a cream for that."

Spencer looked up and the giggle in his throat was lost immediately. Looking down at him with a smirk, was Mikey.

Gerard frowned and looked back down immediately. He didn't want to deal with this psychopath right now.

"Hi, Mikey..."

Gerard murmured, tapping Spencer's foot under the table. He really wanted to cuddle against his best friend right about now, anything to hide from Mikey.

"Two more?"

The waiter smiled as he opened the little iron gate for Mikey and Brendon to step in. Mikey smiled shyly at him and Spencer saw the waiter blush a bit. He cleared off the other side of their table and Mikey was seated next to Gerard. Brendon took the other seat. Mikey ordered food for both Brendon and himself in perfect Greek, making the waiter extol on his flawless pronunciation. The waiter left and Mikey let his fake smile fall from his face and the smirk return.

"So Geetard, what have you and Spincter been up to today?"

Mikey giggled as Brendon fucked up their names once again.

"Yeah, shopping like the common people?"

"Well, getting some shopping done for the Holidays. I do have a husband and kids so that kind of thing is necessary to do."

Spencer watched Mikey bristle at this. He knew that it was sore spot for him because Stan's children had grown and want nothing to do with Mikey. Mikey has always hated Gerard for being good with kids. Spencer bets that he could even get Stan's kids to like him.

"And what are you two troublemakers up to in the city?"

Gerard watched his brother’s expression go from mildly pleased to pissed. It was the highlight of his day.

"Well Mikey and I were just browsing the diamond rings at BVLGARI. There is one that Mikey has had his eye on, and we are hinting at it for Stan."

Mikey sighed like a woman and Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it is a bit pricey, but I know that Stany will see that it is worth it for Christmas. He always gets me the nicest things for the holidays."

Spencer saw an opening to really fuck with Mikey. He turned to Gerard and smiled.

"Hey Gee, you never got to show me the great gift that Frank gave you FOR NO REASON."

"Oh! This?"

Gerard smirked, pulling his necklace out of his blouse.

"Isn't it adorable?"

He flashed it in his brother’s direction.

"Hey Mikey! We saw that in the store and... fuck ow!"

Spencer realized that Mikey had kicked Brendon hard under the table. He continued to smile though and coo over the very expensive charm.

"Oh Gee, and your favorite animal. Well now how did Frankie know about that?"

Gerard giggled and smiled down at his charm.

"He took me on a date, our first real one. We went to the zoo and I couldn't stop babbling about how much I love giraffes."

"Why the fuck would he take you to the zoo?"

Spencer wanted to slap Brendon upside the head right now. Lackeys should be seen and not heard. Apparently Mikey agreed with this shocking Spencer.

"Shut the fuck up Brendon. I happen to like the zoo. Gerard and I used to go all the time before our parents passed away."

Spencer could see that Mikey was genuinely appraising the gift that Frank bought Gerard. Mikey was interrupted by a different waiter bringing several fancy cocktails to the table. She set them down and smiled as Brendon slipped her a twenty on the tray.

"Come now, I bought us drinks so that we can all celebrate our wonderful marriages. Have some Gee, it's your favorite."

"Oh, I couldn't. I mean, it's still early. Not even happy hour and if I got home drunk Frank would notice and he wouldn't like it."

"You are not going to get drunk off of one cocktail you know. Besides, I happen to know that your Frankie is not home. He is in a business meeting with my Stany and a few other gentlemen. That is why I went out. I had to play good little housewife for them and while I don’t mind being stared at, I do have my limits. I also know that they will be occupied for a while because Stany insisted on going out after the meeting to a reputable strip club. That is where he makes the final agreements and gets the signatures. It has served Stan for many years now to do things this way."

Spencer was surprised that Mikey was giving up this much information.

"Umm..."

Gerard adverted his eyes over to Spencer and frowned. He really didn't know how to respond to that. Was Mikey serious? He could never tell. Mikey picked up the drink and sipped it daintily. He licked his lips and sighed. Brendon did the same thing. He had to ask or else it'd eat at his brain all day.

"Strip club?"

"Yeah, the place is called Sapphire. He rents out the Scarlet Room for the occasion. I went once..."

At that moment Spencer heard Gerard's phone ring. Gerard reached out and picked up the phone to see who was calling. He looked at the screen and handed the phone to Spencer. Spencer looked at it... Frank. He pressed answer and then hit speaker.

"Hello?"

"Baby?"

"No Frankie, sorry, it's Spencer. Gee had his hands full so I grabbed the phone."

Spencer could hear crappy club music in the background.

"Hey, where are you? I can hardly hear you?"

"Man, I am stuck in a stupid strip club. I had a meeting with Stan and somehow ended up here. Hey, am I on speaker?"

"Yeah, hang on here's Gee."

Gerard took his phone from Spencer and set it down on the table.

"Hey honey."

"Hey baby! God it's so good to hear your voice. You have no idea how much I miss you right now!"

Gerard beamed at that.

"Yeah? I miss you too so… you're at a strip club, hm?"

"Ugh, don’t remind me. Like random cheap sluts shoving their tits in my face is not reminder enough. Yeah, apparently Stan brings his clients here and gets them loaded and then pulls out the contracts when they are distracted by their cocks. Not quite my kind of business tactics, but whatever works for him."

Gerard shot a glare at Mikey that read 'ouch' and giggled under his breath.

"Should I stop by and give you a lap dance to show those hussies how it's done?"

"Ha ha ha, you could give them all a run for their money baby."

Spencer could hear the smile that was most likely gracing Frank's face right now.

"You can give me one when i get home. God knows I am not going to get it up here with all these fake body parts. I swear Gee, there is not one natural woman in the entire place."

The whole table heard the voice of a woman talking to Frank, and Frank basically telling her to fuck off, that he was on the phone, and if her eyes were real she might have been able to see that. Even Brendon and Mikey laughed at that.

"Wait that was a lot more laughs then just you and Spencer, who else is there?"

"Hey there Frankie."

"Oh! Hey there kiddo! You having a good time with your big brother?"

"Yeah, we ran into each other and decided to have cocktails."

"Yeah? Well drink one for me since I keep getting weird looks for asking for a normal soda without anything in it."

More murmuring in the background. This time a man’s voice.

"Alright ladies, I have to go. Geebear, I will be home in a couple hours. Is Spencer going to be with you?"

"Spence, you coming home with me?"

Gerard leaned over the table to stroke Spencer's chin seductively.

"Well, how can I say no to an invitation like that? Don't worry Frankie, I’ll keep Gee primed and ready for you to take over."

"Ha ha ha, you two and just... fuck alright, got to go. Catch you ladies later. Bye baby, love you."

"Love you too, honey."

Gerard ended the call.

"That was fun."

Gerard perked up and glared at his cocktail.

"Well he did say to have a drink for him, didn't he Gee baby?

Gerard nodded and reached for his cocktail.

"I guess it's okay then."

*

*

*

Spencer was surprised that the lunch date actual turned out to be alright. Mikey was a bit of a jerk, but not as bad as he could have been. They ate and drank their cocktails till it was time to go.

"Well Mikey, I have to admit that this was actually a pleasant time with you."

"Yeah well don’t get used to it. After all it is the holidays, and even I can tone it down a bit."

Mikey got up along with Brendon and gathered their stuff. He shocked everyone when he bent over and kissed Gerard on the cheek.

"Later Gee."

They watched Mikey and Brendon wait till the driver opened the door for them. Then they drove off.

"What the fuck was that?"

Gerard sat there, baffled and a little scared to be honest. Something was going through his brother’s mind. He was definitely plotting something. He touched his cheek, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I have no idea..."

 

_***Timestamp: Monday December 17th***_

 

_***Frank***_

Frank could see that Gerard was nervous. They had not seen the kids since Thanksgiving and he could tell that Gerard missed them a lot. Suddenly, the door burst open and two bindles of energy ran in. Kat ran into Frank and hugged him gleefully.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey there kitten, how was school?"

"Awww fuck school, we are on vacation!"

Kody ran for Gerard and knocked the poor man over.

"Hey Gee!"

Gerard yelped and wrapped his arms around the young boy’s shoulders.

"Hey you! I missed you two so much!"

"Me too Gee!"

Kody got up and pulled Gerard to his feet.

"Hey dad! Can we go out to eat tonight?"

"Frank stood there pondering the request.

"Well I don’t know, what do you think, Mom?"

Kody looked up and Gerard and smirked. He had the same one that Frank did.

"Yeah _Mom_ , what do you think?"

Gerard laughed loudly and ruffled Kody's hair a bit.

"That sounds like an awesome idea. Where did you have in mind?"

"Can we have Japanese dad? We have not had it in a long time!"

"Oh yeah, that would be awesome! Great idea Kat! What do you think Gee, I mean mom?"

Gerard pretended to look deep in thought.

"Hmmm..."

He tapped his chin with his index finger.

"Japanese food it is."

They piled into the car and sang Christmas carols at the top of their lungs, very off tune, till they arrived at the restaurant. The kids piled out and dragged Gerard into the place talking about the foods they love, and about the time Kody went to catch the broccoli in his mouth and it landed in his hair.

“It was the funniest thing Gee, he was so confused where it went! Dad and I died laughing!”

”Fuck you Kat it was embarrassing!”

”Hey! No cursing in public you two.”

”Sorry Dad.”

The kids chorused their apology at the same time and Gerard laughed. They're at the table and this time Gerard decided not to order sake because the kids were there. Everyone got Ramune instead and took turns trying the different flavors. The kids clapped loudly when Gerard opened up his own bottle. The show was amazing and they ate till they were stuffed, but still had room for friend ice cream. The kids laughed as Gerard made a face when he tried green tea ice cream and said that he will stick to vanilla. Frank looked at Gerard and smiled. He reached over and took his hand and laced their fingers together.

”This has been the perfect evening with you guys.”

”Yeah, we should do this again!”

”Yeah, we should.”

 

_***Timestamp: Thursday December 20***_

_***Frank***_

 

"So, where are we going again?"

"Sorry baby, I told you it's a secret."

Kody and Kat giggled in the back seat. It was unusual for them to be riding in a car that Frank was driving, but this occasion Louis got the day off.

"Aw, c'mon!"

Gerard laughed, grabbing Frank's arm playfully.

"Tell me."

"Sorry mom, not going to happen."

Kat punched Kody lightly in the arm, and it sent them into fits of giggles again. Frank laughed along with them. He could see Gerard getting a little upset, but they were almost there. The city was left behind and the country was open to them with white crisp snow instead of the dirty snow of the streets. The houses were all decorated with colored lights and the kids 'oohed' and 'aahed' like they did when they were younger. In truth it had felt like a long time since they were a proper family.

"All right guys, we are almost there."

Gerard looked out the window and then looked back at the kids.

"Guys. Seriously! Where are we?"

"We are... here!"

The kids started to bounce up and down in their seat chorusing the same thing. As they pulled into the lit up parking lot Frank heard Gerard gasp at the sign over the entrance.

"Millbrook Tree Farm. Fresh cut and chopped by you!"

"Oh! Awesome!"

He cheered, and snuggled up on Frank.

"This is such a good idea!"

"Ha ha ha, I knew you would like it baby. You always said that you were never allowed to have a real tree since you were little. I thought it would be a lot of fun to cut down a fresh one."

The kids piled out and Kody went to get the tree cart and Kat went to get the saw. They argued about which direction to go in."

"I like the blue spruce!"

"No way Kats, those things hurt! Let's go with balsam."

"I hate the way they smell Kodes. How about pine?"

"Nope, dad hates needles."

"Actually it is mom that hates needles, remember him telling us?"

"Oh yeah and..."

"Yo guys! Let's let Gerard choose."

Gerard walked along the pathway.

"Hmm..."

He looked over tree after tree after tree. He came across a medium one and just stared at it. It was in good shape... perfect shape. He could already see it in the house.

"This one."

He pointed and looked over at his husband and smiled.

"It's beautiful."

"Nya, I told you!"

"Aw fuck me, not again."

"Kody James!"

"Ooopps, sorry Dad."

"Man, I don't care what you say at home, but not in public."

"Right, I forgot."

Frank took the saw from Kat after admonishing Kody for cursing around people. He got down on the ground and after laying down the plastic, he crawled under the tree. He lined the saw up and began to move it through the trunk. He did this for a few minutes and then switched to the other side. After another few minutes, he came out and stood up.

"All right Gee, one push and it will fall over."

"Oh, okay..."

He pushed the tree hard and yelped when it started to come down.

"Whoa!"

"Timber!"

Frank and the kids shout out, and the tree hits the ground with a thud. Kody goes right to his job now. He pulls and lifts the tree up and gets it on the cart, impressively all by himself. Kat goes and grabs the handle and the two make the now laden cart move down the path to the threading machine. Frank takes Gerard's hand, secure in the fact that the kids know what to do, and leads him to a little stand where hot drinks are being served with winter treats. He buys two cups of hot chocolate with a candy cane in each one. He also buys two bags of roasted chestnuts and careful hands the hot confection over to his wife.

"I don’t know if you have ever actually eaten one of these, but sprinkled with the cinnamon and brown sugar mix, they are amazing."

Gerard smiled sheepishly and took a bite.

"Mmmm..."

He hummed out and then took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Y'should get the kids some."

"Nope, they have their own thing that they do as soon as they finish loading the tree. Strangely that is their favorite part."

Frank directs Gerard's attention to the kids standing next to the threading machine where the tree that was once all branched out is now wrapped in a cocoon of white netting. They pop the tree back onto the cart and bring it to the car. Kody loads it up on the blanket that Kat has carefully placed on the roof. Together they secure it with rope. When done, they high five each other and hug. Then Kat returns the cart and Kody makes his way to where his dad and Gerard are sitting. He pulls his wallet out and purchases two hot chocolates the same way as theirs, but he buys two gingerbread men instead of chestnuts. He takes them over to Kat who is sitting on the bench waiting. She takes her cookie from him and smiles. She pulls the candy heart off of hers and Kody does the same. Frank smiles as he hears them count.

"One, two, three!"

At the same time they drop their heart's into the other ones cup. Frank hears Gerard 'aww' at this. He places an arm around his wife's waist and pulls him close.

"That has been a tradition for them since I can remember. Kody always buys two."

Gerard beamed proudly and pulled Frank closer to him.

"They're cute. Just like their father."

He ran his hand down Frank’s cheek and then kissed him

"All right guys, let's get this baby home."

As they make their way up to the car, Frank slips a hand under Gerard's trench coat to grab his hip. Instead he encounters a loose piece of fabric. Gerard blushes lightly as Frank pulls out another hanky. This one is light pink. Frank grins at Gerard and cocks an eyebrow.

"Oh baby, you just wait till the kids go to bed tonight."

*

*

*

It didn’t happen though. Once they got the tree home and into the house, they were exhausted. They all ended up crashing by the fireplace in the lounge. After that Frank had several meetings to squeeze in before Christmas. He had the company Christmas party where he had to wear a fucking penguin suit and socialize with musical people that he could care less about. It was not even something he could take Gerard to, because honestly it was just a business meeting in fancy clothes. Fuck he hated being a CEO sometimes. Then Christmas came and they barely got the tree decorated three days before. The kids and Gerard did a great job though. Frank loved the vintage albums that Gerard bought him and the kids went crazy over the vintage clothing. Gerard loved the clothing he received, both men's and women's of course, because Frank was not a dick about making his wife dress like a girl all the time. Of course he had to buy more aprons and a few gifts he could not give in front of the kids. The best was the sapphire and diamond necklace that he found. Gerard smothered him with kisses not even worrying that the kids were there. Yes, the holidays were amazing, and Spencer, Pete, Christa, and Ray all joined them for dinner. Gerard even insisted that Louis and Charles join them, but Charles begged off to spend it with his parents. Louis came though and it was truly a family event. Frank had so much fun that he almost forgot about the hanky… almost.

_***Timestamp: Friday December 28th***_

 

 

_***Gerard & Frank***_

Gerard finished setting the table, exactly the way Frank liked it, and took a seat. He was currently home alone so it was pretty quiet. Frank is at work, Kody's hanging out with a friend at the movies, and Kat's at a slumber party so Frank and Gerard were going to be eating dinner alone that night. They could use the alone time. They really haven't had enough lately while the kids were still on break. They would go back soon, and Gerard would miss them and the loud, happy energy they had to offer.

"Hey baby, Frankie's home. Where is my beautiful wife, in one of his gorgeous aprons, I hope?"

Gerard jumped out of his seat and fixed the apron he was wearing. He pulled open the door and there was Frank. He smiled at his husband, and put his hands on his hips in a pose to show off the apron.

"Dinner is served."

Frank laughed and swept Gerard up in his arms. He bent him backwards and nibbled on his neck.

"You taste delicious baby as always, but I think I am a bit more hungry today, you will do for dessert though."

Frank brought him back up and Gerard giggled. The whole time Frank kept his other arm behind his back.

"Charmer."

Gerard giggled and went to his seat.

"Hurry up and eat so we can get to dessert."

Frank sits down and his eyes are wide. Once again Gerard has outdone himself. He does not understand how the man manages to work his part-time shift and still get home to clean the house and prepare a feast. In front of him is a bowl of warm vegetable stew that smells heavenly. Fresh baked crusty bread to dip into it, and Panini pressed sandwiches that would make any gourmet blush. He digs right in because he was not joking, he was starving. Soon Frank has eaten two bowls of soup, two sandwiches, and half the crusty bread. He washed it all down with some amazing tropical smoothies made with pineapples and coconut. He swears they are better than any piña colada he ever drank in his youth.

"Fuck Gee, I am so full!"

Gerard just finished eating his own soup and smiled at Frank.

"I'm glad."

He starting to pick up some dishes.

Frank grabbed Gerard's wrist as he started to collect the plates.

"These can wait till after dessert."

With no warning, Frank swept Gerard up in his arms and headed straight for the stairs.

"Frank!"

Gerard laughed as they entered the bedroom. Frank dropped him on the bed and he bounced on it, still laughing.

"What has you so excited?"

He asked his husband, who was currently working off his tie.

"I went shopping after work and bought you a little gift… well maybe not so little."

Frank smirked and grabbed the black bag that he had with him the whole time. He held it in front of Gerard, but each time Gerard went to grab it he would pull it away. Finally he let Gerard have the bag. Gerard pulled out the white box and inside was the strangest fucking thing he had ever seen.

"The Duke...prostate stimulator?"

Gerard's brow rose to that.

"So I'm gonna' be howling at the moon when we use this?"

He grinned, adverting his attention to Frank.

"Oh baby, you are going to do more than howl."

Frank takes the box from Gerard and opens it up. He pulls the vibrator out and turns it on the lowest speed. He places it back in Gerard's hand, and watches as Gerard has the same reaction as Frank did at the store.

_"Fuck me, that's low?!"_

_The sales girl giggles when he said this, and Frank almost felt bad cursing in a place of business. Then again when fuck was on every box, why should he give a shit?_

_"It is our number one seller."_

_"How long does it take to charge?"_

_"They recommend six hours."_

_Frank whips out the black Amex._

_"I'll give you personally $200 if you charge it till I pick it up at five."_

_"Fuck yeah!"_

_Frank laughs at the girl as she hurries to plug it in. He leaves with a smirk on his face_

"So baby, how about you slip out of everything except that frilly apron and let me treat you to the best orgasm possible without a real cock involved."

Gerard faux gasped and started to undress. He kept his eyes on Frank with a smirked etched on his face. He started with the apron first. He had to take it off in order to get his t-shirt off, plus, it's not the one Frank is talking about.

"I'll be right back."

Leaving a seductive linger in his voice, he hopped out of bed and rushed into the closet and completely undressed. He grabbed one of his frilly aprons from its rack and slipped it on as he examined himself in the full body mirror. Gerard shouted, mid giggle.

"Ready!"

Frank drooled, he could not help it, fuck his new apron fetish. He also did not tell Gerard that he had taken to watching hentai, Japanese animated porn where servants were forced to wear just aprons as degradation. Frank had no interest in degrading Gerard. On the contrary, he wanted to worship the man. He watched as Gerard crawled onto the bed and sat up on his knees, his hips pushed out and made a coy innocent face as he stuck a finger in his mouth.

"Fuck me, you look like sin on a platter."

"Come take a bite."

Gerard signaled Frank to come over with his index finger.

"You know you wanna."

Frank practically launched himself at the bed and his wife. He pinned Gerard down and roughly kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He ground against Gerard hard, letting Gerard push against the friction of his slacks. He heard Gerard bite back a moan and pulled his mouth off of him.

"Oh no baby, I want to hear you tonight. On your knees and show me that perfect ass of yours. We are going to wake them up in the next state."

Gerard quickly did as he was told and got on his knees, and he chuckled.

"Bossy,"

Frank swatted at Gerard's ass when he mouthed off. Gerard looked back at him and Frank leered.

"Behave baby, or I will have to gag you."

Frank took the Duke and laid it beside him on bed. He took the special lube that the girl recommended and coated his fingers in it. He easily slipped two fingers inside of Gerard and heard him groan. He finger fucked him slowly and tortuously kept just grazing his prostate, but not ever really touching it. He laughed as he felt Gerard squirm trying to get closer to the goal, but not being able to reach it.

"If you don't... Unnnfff... Hurry I'm gonna start whining."

Gerard gasped the warning at his husband.

"Easy baby, I got you, don’t worry I'm going to take care of you."

Frank removed his fingers, listening to Gerard whine about being empty. He poured more lube onto the Duke and then looking at it decided on the longer side. He slicked up that side and pushed it slowly into his wife, turning the vibration on low.

"Oh...">

Frank pushed the button to the second level of vibration and could now feel it in the bones of his wrist. He arched it up and turned it a little to the left and hit Gerard's prostate right on the money. Gerard arched his back and screamed. Frank was impressed and again this was only the second level. He watched Gerard shake and whine and plead for anything and nothing at all. He just mewed and pushed back hard on the Duke. Frank kept this up for a few more minutes and then leaned in to Gerard's back to whisper in his ear, pushing the Duke in further.

"How you doing baby? Feeling good? Can you make it? Only one more speed to go. Can you take it?"

Gerard pressed his face into the bed and pushed his knees apart until he was straddling the bed. He nodded hard and grunted when the vibrations hit his prostate again.

"Y-yeah, m'can take it..."

"Alright baby, ready for maximum warp drive."

Frank pushed the button to the final position and Gerard wordlessly cried out. His voice was trapped in his throat blocked by the immense pleasure he was receiving. Frank leaned into Gerard's ass giving him a solid body to buck back into.

"Fuck baby, you look so good right now. As soon as you cum, I'm gonna fuck you so hard. You have no idea how hard you got me right now watching you take it like this."

Gerard choked out a whimper and moved his hand down to his leaking cock. He wrapped his hand around himself and started to frantically jerk off.

"Ah ah ah, that is a no baby."

Frank reached around and grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled it off his cock. Gerard cried out in protest and Frank angled the Duke higher and harder against his prostate.

"I know you can cum without being touched. You look so fucking sexy doing it too. I promise you baby, if you do, the reward will be almost as amazing as the feeling.”

Gerard began to pant. He was experiencing a hardcore orgasm. One he's only had three times in his life.

"F-Fuck... Fuck. Fuck. Frank... Ah, fuck."

He chanted, his voice high pitched and out of breath.

"That's it baby that's it cum for me. Cum for Frankie."

Gerard stiffened up and released a groan that sounded like a ghost and he came. He came so hard and so much. Frank let Gerard ride out his explosive orgasm till he was a panting mess with his face pressed into the mattress. A slowly growing puddle of drool was staining the sheets, and matted in Gerard's sweat soaked hair. Frank eased the Duke out of Gerard and kissed his investment before tossing it on the bed, forgetting to turn it off. He ripped open his pants and shoved his painfully hard cock into his wife's open and waiting ass.

"Ah shit, fuck Gee, still fucking tight as hell!"

Frank wasted no time at fucking Gerard hard and fast as he promised. he did not expect much from Gerard, who was still blissed out from his mind blowing orgasm, but that was alright. Frank really just fucking needed to get off, and like yesterday. Gerard held on for dear life and whimpered as Frank rammed into him. He was so done, his body was like jelly and his breathing was uneven. He let out a moan here and there, but that was all he could do. Frank appreciated that Gerard was trying, and he was going to give him the best reward after this, but right now his brain was going a mile a minute and all he could think was...

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

Frank came like a fucking freight train as he leaned heavily over Gerard. His weight pushed them both forward, and he fell onto his wife as his legs collapsed beneath them.

"Oh fuck, oh shit! Are you alright baby? Fuck come here, let me..."

"Fuck Gee, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you or use you like that. Fuck, that was just so wrong of me. I am just as bad as all of them now!"

Gerard slumped against Frank and shook his head.

"No. What? No... You're fine. Shit, Frankie... You didn't hurt me."

He sat up and stretched his arms out.

"I can handle it."

"But you're not supposed to handle it. You are supposed to feel good too, and how good can you feel when I just used you to get off!?

Gerard sighed.

"You feel like you used me to get off?"

"Well yeah, I mean you were so far gone after that orgasm, and all I could think of is how hot you looked and how much my cock was aching watching you writhe in all that pleasure. I was a selfish bastard and thought about how I was going to get off. That was wrong of me Gee, so wrong of me."

Frank hung his head. He was so tired and so angry at himself for ruining this wonderful experience for Gerard. He really did not deserve the man.

"I wanted you to get off like that, silly man."

Gerard giggled, pulling Frank into a hug.

"You're always helping me so it's fair, right?"

Frank could not believe this creature. He knew what Frank was going to do before Frank even knew. He was fine with it. He did not feel used or obligated. It was the strangest feeling in the world to Frank. He pulled Gerard out of the hug and looked deeply in his eyes. He saw nothing but sincerity and the truth. He cupped Gerard's face lightly.

"Well, I have to say Gerard Arthur Iero, you are the most amazing person that I have ever met and I am proud to call myself your husband.”

Gerard sighed as he smiled and draped his arms over his husband's shoulders. He leaned into his ear and nibbled it lightly, and Frank thinks that he heard the ghost of his voice call him a silly man. Frank smiled back and hugged him fiercely. If this is what the close of the year had in store of him, he could not wait to see what the New Year was going to bring, or the New Year's party for that matter.

_***Timestamp: Monday January 31st***_

 

_***Gerard & Frank***_

Gerard clipped on his suspenders and then snapped them against his chest to make sure they were secured. He smiled at his reflection and then primped his hair a bit. He already knew what Frank was going to wear and it went nicely with his own outfit. He wasn't dressed as sophisticated as Frank, but he wasn't really in the mood to color in between the lines. It _was_ an art gallery New Year’s party and he didn't want to blend in with what everyone else was going to wear. He had a feeling Mikey was going to pick him apart and just call him out on his attire choice, but he didn't care. Well, he sort of did...

"Hey baby, you ready yet?"

Frank walked in fixing the cuffs of his tux. He stopped and admired the simple look that his wife was able to pull off like no other. He had only been working at the Gallery for a month and he was already showing signs of how much he loved it. New pieces of artwork had made their way home in different rooms with Gerard directing where they would hang. He had also started to paint again, but would not let Frank build him an art studio, preferring to use the Upstairs Study. Frank sat on the bed to tie his patent leather shoes.

"Gee, I wish you would let me build an addition on the house for your art. You look so cramped in the Study with my desk."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Gerard took a seat next to Frank, and dusted off his shoulder as he shook his head to the offer on the house addition.

"And I really like the study... the vibe's good in there."

"Your choice sweetheart. All right, ready to face your adoring public?"

Frank loved that Gerard blushed when he said this, but it was true. Everyone that worked at the gallery, or was a patron there sang Gerard's praises as a curator. He knew his stuff and Stan had gushed to Frank nonstop about what a smart choice and sound business move he made hiring the younger man.

"Come my love, our chariot awaits."

He offered his hand to Gerard and laughed when he took it and stood up, his heels making him taller than usual next to Frank. Frank ran a hand over his thigh to his hip and pulled him in for a kiss, careful not to ruin his makeup.

"Only you could make this outfit look this hot Geebear."

"Why thank you, sweetie. I'm just a little worried about what Mikey's gonna say."

He admitted, taking Frank's arm.

"Oh you know your brother is only kidding around with you. He's a sweet kid."

Frank and Gerard exited the bedroom and moved down the stairs. They donned their trench coats with the help of Charles, and then moved out into the open where Louis stood holding the door to the car.

"Happy New Year folks"

"Happy New Year Louis. Here for you, just a little thanks for taking such good care of my baby when I was away."

Frank handed Louis a sealed envelope and smiled while patting his arm.

"You're a good man Louis, don’t ever change... well unless you make your fortune and then are able to work for yourself instead of my sorry ass."

"Ah Mr. Iero, I like working for you and the Missus."

"Well, we still need to pick up Pete and his wife so let's get a move on then."

"Very good sir."

"Louis..."

"Sorry, I mean, very good Frank."

Frank smiled and climbed into the car after Gerard. Louis got into the driver’s seat after closing the door and they sped off for Pete's.

*

*

*

Gerard was super excited to see what his best friend was wearing. He couldn't wait to see him.

"I bet they're all decked out."

Gerard giggled, bouncing in his seat.

"Pete loves any excuse to dress up. He's like a fucking Ken doll, but packing way more between his legs. Too much for Barbie to handle."

Gerard laughed loudly and rose a brow at his husband.

"Is he really?"

"There is a reason that only bottomed for him once or twice and I was drunk as fuck and higher than shit at the time. That man could split someone in two!"

Frank loved the look on his wife's face. He knew that Gerard could not tell if he was lying or not. Truth was, he wasn't. It was not that Pete was any longer than him, but the man was fucking thick and that counts for a lot, or rather a lot of lube. Frank saw that Gerard was about to say something else, but the car door opened and Spencer climbed in trailing a long charcoal dress glittering with stones. Pete was in a cool number, done black on black with charcoal to match his wife. He took a look at Frank and whistled. Pete then got a look at Gerard.

"Wow Gee."

"Wow yourself. You two look amazing."

Gerard grinned, going to hug Spencer. He kissed his best friend on the lips and then smiled sheepishly at him when they pulled apart.

"Wow Gee baby, you were not kidding when you said what you were going to wear. You really got balls to pull that off and look amazing in it. For once I look more girly than you!"

Spencer laughed and slid daintily in Gerard's lap. He circled his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

"Oh stop it. It's not a big deal. I just wanted to be comfortable."

He wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Awww aren't you two sweet."

"Fuck off Pete, you know you just want us to both get it on in front of you."

"See, that's why I married him Frankie. He knows me so well."

Frank laughed because it was true. He watched Pete drag his eyes over both their wives, taking in the little things they did, like when Spencer rubbed Gerard's chest or when Gerard caressed Spencer's thigh.

"All right folks were here."

When Louis opened the door Gerard was taken aback by the flashing of the cameras. Frank did not realize that Gerard had no idea that this was going to be part of his life. He shied a bit and hid in Frank's neck when he stepped out of the car. Spencer tried to protect him by pushing in front with Pete so that the people were focused on them instead.

"Mr. Wentz, Mr. Wentz!"

Pete smiled wide for the cameras and pulled Spencer close to him. They made a perfect couple standing next to each other with matching smiles. A reporter for one of the celebrity channels walked up to them.

"And here we have Mr. Peter Wentz with his lovely wife. Mr. Wentz is the well-known mogul behind one of the largest catering chains in the US. Mr. Wentz, can we have a moment of your time?"

"Only if you call me Pete, I am not old enough to be Mr. Wentz yet."

The reporter did one of those fake chuckles, and Frank knew that Pete wished he had his sunglasses so he could roll his eyes.

"All right Pete, so who are you and the lovely Mrs..."

"Please Spencer will be fine too."

"Yes, Spencer wearing today?"

"Well I'm wearing the Valintini collection and my lovely wife is wearing Trussardi."

"Very nice, very nice and now to your financial partner and friend for decades, Mr. Frank Iero and his recent bride Jared."

Gerard looked at Frank with frown and then to the reporter. He didn't expect himself to say anything, but he hated it when people said his name wrong. He corrected the reporter in a sassy tone.

"My name's Gerard."

Frank smiled when Gerard corrected the reporter. That was how you had to handle them. The reporter of course pretended to not be troubled by this.

"Oh of course, pardon my misspeak. So Mr. Iero, who are you wearing tonight?"

"Well considering that I went shopping with Pete and we have the same fashion style, you tell me?"

"Ah, yes another Valintini and not many can pull of silver and not look tacky, but you can pull off anything can't you? I recall the capture of you knocking a man out in Texas in a bright purple suit."

Frank winced, he was not sure if Gerard knew about what happened when he was out of town, well fuck it, he knew now.

"Homophobia is so passe, Dedra..."

"Uh, it's Dedrie."

"Yes yes, well, I just could not have him bringing up the subject of my gorgeous wife in a bad light you know?"

"Yes and I see that he has an unconventional style as well. So _Gerard_ , who are you wearing tonight?"

Gerard tugged daintily on his suspenders and shrugged.

"I'm not wearing anyone... I put this together myself, got it from a thrift store. So I suppose I could say I'm wearing Gerard Iero?"

"Well now, that is the most original answer that I have heard in a long time, and the most honest I may add. Mr. Iero, I could not be more pleased to say that you have yourself quite a unique catch, and we hope that we can see more Gerard Iero originals. Thank you both."

The reporter smiled and moved onto the next couple. Frank took Gerard's hand and brought it to his lips.

"You did beautiful baby. You handled that like a pro. So does that mean I have the original Gerard Iero?"

Gerard squeezed Frank's hand tightly and winked. That was his answer as they stepped inside the building.

"There's my star employee!"

Stan walked over to Gerard with Mikey in tow and of course Brendon. He engulfed Gerard into a hug that made Gerard squeal out. Stan put Gerard down and gave him a moment to fix his outfit.

"Well now Gerard, that is quite a choice of outfit you have on. Very Avant Garde and perfect for the artistic world. Say Iero, has Gerard showed you his latest coup? We acquired a major player from Italy who was completely charmed by our little girl here."

"Well now, we have a reason to celebrate don’t we?"

Stan called over a waiter who had several champagne glasses on the tray. There was one with a green wine charm on it. Mikey intercepted the tray and pulled the one with the wine charm off and walked up to Frank. He laid a hand on his shoulder and handed him the glass smiling.

"Here you are Frankie. Any glass you see with this charm is nonalcoholic. I made sure that Stany did this just for you."

"Well thank you Kiddo. That is a very nice dress you are wearing. A little conservative for your taste though isn't it?"

Mikey smirked and ran his hand from Frank's shoulder to his chest before lifting it off and taking his own champagne glass off the tray.

"Not as much as you would think Frankie boy."

Mikey turned to leave and Frank gaped at the complete open back that was part of the dress. It dipped all the way to the end of Mikey's spine and Frank laughed.

"I should have known better huh Gee?"

Gerard forced a chuckle and rolled his eyes, but without Frank seeing.

"He's full of... surprises. Like always. Let's just hope he doesn't snap suspenders off."

Gerard took a glass of champagne off the tray of a walk-pass server and took a sip. He was throwing daggers at his brother's exposed back. He was feeling repulsed and upstaged.

*snap*

Frank felt Gerard jump as someone did just that to his back. They spun around and came face to face with Brendon and his husband.

"Love the Oliver Twist look you have going there Gerard."

Brendon laughed not realizing that this was a compliment to Gerard. Frank could not believe that Brendon was wearing a cocktail dress to a formal affair. Apparently his husband did not mind as he ran his hand up the back of it and grabbed his ass in full view of everyone. Frank had always thought that Howard was a little too forward for some moments.

"Are you alright Gee?"

Gerard sipped his drink again and nodded. He'd eaten light today. The champagne was already going straight to his head.

"I need to use the bathroom. Spencer... come with me, please."

 

_***Spencer***_

"Sure Gee baby, I got you."

Spencer handed his wrap to Pete and after touching Frank's shoulder in a light assurance, he took Gerard by the waist and let Gerard lead him to the restrooms. Not surprisingly, Gerard chose to go into the ladies room. He liked access to the powder area that was present in places like this. Gerard sat down heavy on the ornate sofa and sighed. Spencer hitched up his dress and kneeled in front of his best friend.

"Gee baby, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I'm just..."

He sniffed and then wiped his eye with his index finger.

"I'm overwhelmed. Mikey is such a... home wrecker."

"Oh Gee, no baby, don’t cry, you are going to ruin your perfect make up. Here, I have a little gift for you."

Spencer went into his bag and pulled out two little hats with a black rose and a bow that sat a top the head. He carefully placed one in Gerard’s hair, and then one in his.

"See? Now we match!”

Gerard tried to chuckle, but he was still feeling down and really tense. Spencer internally smirked. Spencer slid his hands up Gerard's thighs and moved them to his pants.

"You need to relax. Here let me help you."

Spencer unclipped each suspender and slowly undid the button and zipper on Gerard's pants. He was not worried that they would be seen because they were hidden inside a small alcove. He knew what Gerard needed when he was this tense. He reached into his simple silk panties and pulled out his half hard cock. He stroked it for a minute, making Gerard mew and drop his head back into the sofa. He then licked the tip and sucked on the head lightly.

"F-fuck... Spence. I'm upset."

He grabbed a fistful of Spencer's hair and tugged him off gently.

"Can we do this later?"

"You sure Gee? This always calms you down. I really think you should just relax and let me."

Spencer lightly stroked Gerard trying to let him know that it was alright to need this kind of attention and that Spencer loved him enough to give it to him with no expectations of anything back. He needed Gerard to understand this was just for him. Gerard nodded and relaxed his hands in Spencer's hair.

”See you’re relaxing already, just from the thought.”

Spencer felt Gerard relax again and he leaned up to kiss him. He continued to lightly fist him, and finally Gerard let out a real moan. Spencer was about to say something when the door opened and in walked Mikey and Brendon. They must have had bat hearing because they came around the corner and smirked when they saw Spencer on the floor holding Gerard's cock.

"Well well well big brother, apparently your new husband is not enough that you have to fuck around behind his back with his best friend’s wife? Oh this is going to be perfect. I am going to love watching your misery when he leaves your ass for cheating on him."

Mikey smirked and Brendon laughed with an evil lilt in his voice.

Gerard tucked himself back into his slacks and shot a dirty look at his brother.

"FYI, my husband knows what we do."

He stood up and went to the mirror and fixed his hair, making sure the little hat was at a slight tilt. It looked best that way.

"Squeal all you want. He isn't gonna fuck you. No matter how much you want him to."

"You lying piece of shit! Frank would not share you! I overheard Frank telling M. that no one is allowed to fuck you!"

Mikey stood there with his arms crossed.

"Go ask him yourself if you don't believe me."

"I gotta a better idea Gee baby, let's just show him."

Spencer smirked and took Gerard's hand as they left the restroom. Mikey and Brendon quickly followed behind them. They arrived where all the husbands were and Spencer pulled Gerard against him as Frank walked up to them.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah Frankie. I tried to get Gerard to relax with a hand job, but he was too worried that you would miss him."

"Aww Geebear, if you need one, it's alright. I mean, if you can't wait till we get home that is."

Pete moved to Spencer and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's my girl, always willing to give his best friend a _hand_."

Frank rolled his eyes and Spencer hit Pete in the arm for making such a bad joke.

Gerard smirked at his brother and started to pull Frank into a quick peck.

"I love you, honey. I can't wait to get you all to myself later."

"Well Iero, You are a more trusting man than myself I will admit. I would never share my sweetheart with anyone, not that he wants anyone else right dear?"

"Of course not Stany, you are more than enough for me."

Mikey threw daggers at Gerard over Stan's shoulder. The night was young and already it had turned out to be interesting. Spencer could not wait to see what the rest of the party had in store for them.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”Hurry back baby, okay?”

Gerard weaved away from his husband and friends, and walked around the museum, heading towards his office to write down a memo he'd just remembered. He dismissed himself by kissing Frank on the cheek, and telling him he'd be back ASAP. He started to pass the lounge, but stopped just as he heard soft sobs... Almost shushed and he peeked through the curtains to check and see who it was.

"Kassandra, sweetie?"

Gerard cooed, rushing in and taking a seat next to her. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He looked over the woman's beautiful dress and he couldn't help but think she was far too beautiful to be upset. She just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She released a shuddered sigh and blinked her eyes up at Gerard.

"K-Kenny couldn't make it, like always."

Gerard pulled her into a hug.

"Why? Did he say why?"

She scoffed and shrugged again, defeated.

"Work, but it's gotta be another reason. I'm having doubts about our marriage. I don't think..."

She trailed off, but continued after a choked cry.

"I d-don't think he f-finds me attractive a-anymore."

Gerard was at a loss for words. He felt bad and he really wanted to comfort her so he just kept rubbing her back.

"You know what else?"

"What sweetie?"

Gerard, tucked a lock of her behind her ears.

"I went out and bought this beautiful dress just for him, and he's not even going to see me in it."

She sounded angry now. Her tears stopped and she was just slightly flustered.

"Well, it's his loss. I think you look fantastic and if he wants to put work before you then you shouldn't sit here and feel bad for yourself. Feel bad for him. He's the one missing out."

She perked up a little and wiped her eyes with her fingertips.

"You know what? You're right! I'm gonna go talk to Justin. He always flirts with me anyway. I could use some TLC."

"Yes! Go talk to Justin. He's funny and smart and so fucking cute!"

Gerard cheered her on, as she stood up quickly. Just as she was about to leave she turned to Gerard and flashed him her magnificent smile.

"Thank you Gerard...."

Gerard sat there smiling to himself. He was proud that he made a good person feel good about themself. It gave him hope.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

It was nearing midnight now and the four of them had pretty much been joined at the hip all night. Gerard and Spencer were just this side of tipsy, but Pete was by far the drunkest.

"Frankie baby, have I told you what a smoking hot wife you have?"

"Yes Pete, many times, especially tonight."

"Well thash cause its truuuuue."

Frank laughed as Pete leaned heavily on him and planted yet another sloppy kiss on his face. He looked over at Gerard and Spencer who were rolling their eyes and laughing at him. Gerard couldn't help but notice how... _nice_ Pete was being to him. He has no idea why he's being so flirtatious, but he wasn't about to question it.

"Pete, I don't know if I told you this... But I think you're the best dressed tonight. If there was some kind of competition you'd win, hands down."

Gerard slurred. His buzz was suddenly advancing after he took a final sip of the rest of his drink.

"Awww, that's sweet of you to say Geebabe, but what about Frankie? I think he looks pretty sharp myself."

Spencer moved over to where Frank was supporting his husband and pulled out the chair for him to flop in. Frank dropped Pete in it and Spencer laughed. Pete tried to pull Spencer into his lap, but he moved away easily and hid behind Frank. Frank laughed.

"Well fine, if you won't sit in my lap, then I’ll just steal Gee."

Pete reached out and pulled Gerard into his lap. Gerard yelped loudly, caught off guard, as he was pulled into Pete's lap. He giggled loudly and wrapped his arms around Pete's shoulders to make himself comfortable.

"I like the new Pete Spencer, what did you do to him? He's so playful tonight."

"He's drunk Gee baby."

Frank laughed as Gerard blushed at the answer. He knew how handsy Pete got when he was like this. He also knew something else that Pete had a penchant to do when he was drunk. He looked at Spencer and Spencer had a gleam in his eyes.

"Hey there Gee, wanna go for a ride?"

With no warning, Pete started to buck his lap up and down as he held Gerard's hips in place. Gerard shrieked loudly and squeezed his arms around Pete's shoulders tightly. He giggled obnoxiously and attempted to hop out of Pete's lap.

"No more! No more!"

Frank and Spencer were now leaning on each other laughing hard. Frank had tears in his eyes and he had an arm circled around Spencer's waist in order to hold himself up and not collapse onto each other.

"Oh my God Gee, you just..."

Frank lost it and landed on his knees losing his breath. He hand slid down Spencer's leg to clutch his thigh. Spencer was now leaning over on Frank.

"Fuck, Pete, I just should have..."

Gerard managed to get out of Pete's lap and swatted the man’s shoulder playfully.

"Awww, you’re no fun Gee, tell him Frankie, he's no fun."

"Now Pete, not everyone likes to be molested by you."

"Nonsense, everyone wants to be molested by me! Well if I can't molest your wife, I will molest mine."

Pete pulled Spencer into his lap and began to bounce him up and down. Spencer ground down with his ass and instead of laughter escaping his mouth, it was a moan. Frank circled an arm around Gerard and held him protectively.

"You alright baby? You know he was only playing right?"

"I don't know Frankie, Pete's sporting some decent wood that Gerard gave him. I know I did not do it."

Gerard nodded and laughed at first.

"Of course I'm alright. I know he's only playing."

Gerard then diverted his attention to Spencer and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Totally not from me!"

"Oh no Gee baby, this is all you, know how I know?"

Gerard rolled his eyes and pushed his hands on his hips.

"How?"

Spencer smirked and slid off Pete's lap. He moved up to Gerard and lifted a thigh and slid it between his legs pushing him against Frank's chest. He leaned in and whispered hotly into his ear purring.

"Petey boy can’t easily get it up when he is drunk, so baby that was all you. Take a bow honey."

Gerard blushed and stared at Pete.

He was a little... confused. Pete seriously couldn't be hard because of him. He hoped Frank wouldn't get upset or mad at his friend.

"That's... uh,"

Gerard stammered, searching for the right word for this situation.

"Surprising."

"I would say it's impressive baby. I'm kind of proud of you, even I could not do that."

"All right everyone, one minute till midnight. Grab you loved one and begin the count down."

Stan's voice rang out among the party horns and other noise makers. He held Mikey close to him as he handed him a champagne glass. Mikey smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek. Frank grabbed the charmed glass and a normal one for Gerard and handed it to him. Spencer did the same for Pete, and helped him up to stand. The four stood as the roar deafened in the room.

<p>"10, 9, 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”</p>

Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard deeply.

"Happy New Year baby."

"Happy New Year to you too, sweetie."

Gerard beamed and then turned to Spencer. He just finished kissing Pete so Gerard grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Once they broke apart Spencer started for Frank. Gerard watched, wide eyed as his best friend planted a kiss on his husband's lips. Gerard had to admit, it was so fucking hot. He glanced over at Pete, his still wide grin on his face. He grabbed the drunk man by his shoulders and pulled him into a hard kiss.

"Well now, it seems that Gee has decided to take responsibility for what he started."

"Well, he always tells the kids they should take responsibility for their actions."

Frank watched as Pete ran a hand down Gerard's back and cupped his ass. He pulled him closer and Frank heard the telltale moan of his wife getting turned on. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Spencer. Spencer smiled and draped his arms around Frank's shoulders and kissed him again, much more slowly with his tongue caressing his lower lip. Frank parted his lips and allowed Spencer to explore the inside at much more leisure.

"Mmmm Gee, you are an amazing kisser."

Pete began to move from Gerard's mouth to his neck laying light kisses along the skin.

"I must compliment Frankie for having exquisite taste in a wife, and a wife that tastes good too."

Gerard smirked, tipping his back and moaned quietly. He was really letting himself go with Pete right now, probably because of all that champagne they had.

"You're not too bad yourself."

Gerard told him, pulling away slowly.

"Hey Frankie, want to trade wives for a night?"

"Hmmm, it bears thinking about, but right now, I would like mine back."

"Yeah, I agree, but we will talk."

Frank let Spencer go after a final peck from him and a lick from Spencer over his lips. After gaining a kiss from Gerard on the way back Frank had his wife back in his arms.

"Whatta night."

Gerard whispered, smiling sheepishly, cuddling into Frank.

"Oh baby, your night is just getting started."

Frank dipped Gerard back and kissed him hard and fast. He brought him back up quickly and whipped out his phone.

"Hey Louis, pull the car up, I need to get home and fuck my wife."

 

_***Gerard***_

While Frank went to get their coats, Gerard went to say goodbye to Karen.

“Hey man, Happy New year’s Roger!”

Gerard knew that this man did not realize that he was not this Roger person. He tried to move away from the guy, but he grabbed him and thrust a drink in his hands.

”Bottoms up man!”

Gerard thought maybe if he took the drink he would let him go, so he saluted and downed it. The mix of liquors hit him fast and hard. He had no idea what was in it, but it fucked him up way more than the champagne he had been drinking all night. He stumbled back to where Frank was and grinned. The alcohol was making him feel even looser. This was going to be a fun ride home. Actually the ride home was, on Gerard's part, obnoxious. He was beyond drunk. The whole time he'd tried to stick his head up through the sun roof, but each time Frank would grab him back down and tell him not to, that it was too 'dangerous', so he found another way to make the ride more interesting. He climbed onto Spencer's lap and made out with him. The kiss was sloppy and dirty and Gerard can feel Frank and Pete's eyes on them, but when they arrived at Pete and Spencer's that meant they had to leave.

"Nooo! C'mon! Can't they stay the night at our place?"

Gerard slurred and tugged on Spencer's hand as he attempted to exit the car.

"Gee baby, relax, I will see you tomorrow okay?"

Spencer fisted Gerard's shirt and kissed him one last time in order to get him to let go. It worked and Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard, and Spencer kissed his cheek just before Louis closed the door.

"Man Gee, we need to get some coffee in you."

Gerard whined out and shoved Frank back and climbed into his lap.

"You're just trying to sober me up because you wanna screw aaaand we can't screw if I pass out drunk."

He started to kiss his husband’s throat.

"Right?"

Frank grabbed Gerard by the shoulder's gently. He looked Gerard in the eye as best he could. Gerard was so gone they were rolling.

"Actually Gerard, I would prefer to let you sleep this off and fuck you in the morning. I don’t relish tasting the alcohol on your flesh as I kiss you and when you sweat, it seeps from your pores."

Gerard brought his arm towards his nose and sniffed his skin.

"I can't smell anything... well, except the perfume I used this morning. It's really strong."

Gerard laughing pressing his ass down against Frank's crotch and hiccuped.

"We can still fuck, Frankie. I was only joking. I'm not gonna pass out."

"*sigh*Gerard please, I don’t want to do this. This is not how I want to ring in the New Year with you."

Frank gently pushed Gerard to the other seat and tried to get him to settle down.

Gerard frowned and placed his hands between his thighs.

"But..."

He trailed off, thinking of an excuse to get Frank's undivided attention.

"I'm... I'm cold."

He whimpered, putting on his best sad face.

"Aww baby, that is the alcohol trying to escape your system, here hold on."

Frank goes into the bench that he is sitting on and pulls out one of the quilts that he keeps for the kids. He moves over to where Gerard is and sets the quilt up to cover then both. He drapes an arm around his wife and lets him snuggle into his chest.

"Here, is that better?"

Gerard smiled against Frank's chest and nodded.

"So cozy..."

He murmured, nuzzling his head against his husband.

"Mmmm... I can't wait to get home so we can really get warm."

 

_***Frank***_

 

Frank was happy. He was afraid that Gerard was going to try something under the blanket, but Gerard dozed off for the rest of the trip.

"Do you need my help Sir?"

"No, thank you Louis, I can handle it if you help me get him out of the car."

Louis carefully lifted Gerard up and then placed him in Frank's waiting arms. He held the door for him since Charles was long asleep by now. Frank maneuvered his way through the living room and up the stairs. He had Louis push the door to the bedroom open and he carefully helped place Gerard on the bed.

"Thank you Louis, again you are a good man."

Good night Sir, Happy New Year to you both."

Louis closed the door and the sound of the lock woke Gerard up.

"F-Frank..."

He croaked, looking around the room.

"Easy baby, we're home now, come on, let's get you out of this and into something more comfortable to sleep in."

Gerard stretched and nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, sounds good. How long was I asleep for?"

He sat up, slowly and unclipped his suspenders. When they snapped off he started to work on getting his top off.

"Pretty much the rest of the trip home. I knew that you needed it though. You seem to be feeling better, and you are not slurring your words anymore."

Frank crouched down and unlaced Gerard’s shoes. He noticed that Gerard was wearing stockings. How did he miss that earlier? He began to massage the soles of his feet. He knew how much the heels that Gerard liked to wear can hurt. He heard Gerard groan in appreciation and he flexed his toes outward. Frank moved from massaging Gerard's feet to this ankles and then calves. Frank reached up and unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them down off of Gerard's creamy white thighs. As he watched them come off, he noticed that black lace was slowly coming into play. It stretched across his stomach and down his thighs to the stockings that were attached just above his knees.

"Fuck Gee, do you know how good you look right now?"

Gerard smirked, running his fingers through Frank’s hair.

"Yeah, from your expression I'm guessing I look pretty fucking good."

"Oh do you now? Well aren't we smug?"

Frank discarded Gerard's pants and ran his hands up his thighs. He stopped to pluck at the garter belt snapping it back against the skin and making Gerard jump. He smirked as he got up and pushed Gerard down on the bed. Frank crawled between his legs and ran his hand along Gerard's rapidly growing semi.

"It seems like someone thinks that I look pretty fucking good too."

Gerard nodded fast and pushed his hips off the bed. He groaned.

" _So fucking good_."

Now it was Frank's turn to be smug. He slowly slipped the black lace panties down, admiring that Gerard had more brains than some woman did to place them over top of the garter instead of under them. He pulled them off, but instead of tossing them with the pants Frank moved up Gerard's body and used them to tie Gerard's wrists together. Once he was secure, Frank began to unbutton Gerard's shirt, admiring how his pale skin came into view. He leaned in and brushed his nose against the smooth skin of his neck. He ran his tongue along the line and once finding the perfect place he latched on and sucked hard onto the spot. Gerard whimpered loudly and tipped his head back, revealing his entire throat to Frank.

"Such a slut aren't you baby? Look at you writhing under me like that. You can't help it can you? You want me to fuck you? You want me to shove my hard cock inside of you as you beg me to touch you?"

Gerard whimpered again, his eyes begging Frank to just take control.

"N-Now... fucking do it, Frankie. I'm begging you now."

Gerard pleaded shamelessly and Frank smirked again, he loved hearing Gerard like this. So pliable, willing to do anything that he was asked. Frank slipped the small tube of special lube out of his pocket. He saw it in the store when he was purchasing toys for Gerard as a private Christmas present. It intrigued him when he read the bottle, and the woman at the counter said they had free samples. Now he was about to find out how special it was. He popped the lid and let it dribble over Gerard's cock and down his ass crack. Gerard jumped at the cold sensation, but Frank bit down hard on his neck.

"Stay still you slut, I will tell you when to move."

Frank waited for Gerard to settle down and slipped his hand around his cock. He pumped it a few times letting the slick lubricant cover the whole surface so that when the surprise hit Gerard would feel it all over. Then he let go and Frank moved his hand to massage his balls with the lubricant. He continued down, rubbing it all along his ass crack until it glistened with the coating. Then he easily slipped three fingers inside. Gerard's jaw went slack and he squeezed his eyes shut. He took deep breaths and released high pitched moans. His body was slightly convulsing, and he couldn't stop himself from grinding down on his husband’s fingers.

"Oh. Oh. _Ohhh_ , fuck!"

He was practically singing now, not being able to control the noises he made. When Gerard started to make that much noise Frank knew the warming lube was starting to heat up. The interesting thing the girl said about this one was not only did it warm up on the skin, but it had a kick to it like spicy food.

_"It will tingle and make him jump around, he won't be able to stay still. *giggle*"_

If the convulsing was anything to go by, the stuff was working. Frank upped the ante by pressing down on Gerard's prostate and brushing his fingers over and over it again.

"How’s that baby, you like that?"

Gerard started to chew on his lip now, to prevent himself from making any more embarrassing noises.

"... Mhmm. S'good, so good."

Frank lightly tapped Gerard on the face.

"Oh no you don’t, I want to hear you scream for me."

Frank opened his pants up and pulled out his cock. After slicking himself up, he pulled his fingers out and pushed in.

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat, causing him to squeak out in delight. He wrapped his legs around Frank’s waist and squeezed tightly, digging the heels of his feet into Frank’s lower back.

"God you feel so fucking good! So fucking tight, shit baby."

Frank gripped one hand on Gerard's bound wrist and held them as he continued to fuck him hard and fast. There was no time for slow and sensual. Frank knew that neither Gerard nor he wanted it any other way right now.

"There! Right there!"

Gerard screamed into Frank’s ear and attempted to lift his arms up.

"F-Fuck, Frankie! Oh god. I'm gonna cum!"

"Without me even touching you huh? Do it then, cum for me, I want to feel it."

Gerard mewled when those words left Frank’s mouth.

 _Cum for me_.

"Harder, please Frankie."

Gerard urged, tightening his legs around him. Frank let go of Gerard's wrists and got a good grip on both his hips. He pulled the younger man to him with hard swift strokes, making sure to aim for his prostate every time. Frank was soon rewarded as Gerard screamed just as Frank had wanted him to.

"A-Are... Oh shit... Are you c-close, Frankie?"

"*pant* Mmmm, yeah baby, I'm, oh fuck, real close. I-I-I want to change positions though."

Frank pulls out of Gerard and crawls up onto the pillows.

"I want you to ride me baby. I want to see your face when you cum, and I want to them to hear you in the next state."

Gerard does what he's told and gets up, with a bit of a struggle since he was still bound at the wrist, and climbs onto Frank’s lap. He positions himself over his husband’s hard cock and sinks down with no problem. He lets out a content sigh and rests his arms on Frank’s shoulders.

"Do you want me to untie you baby, will that help?"

"N-No... I like being tied up."

Gerard stammered, blushing deep red. Frank laughs lightly. He likes that Gerard and him are like this. That they can talk about sex and what makes them happy without expectation.

"You know what baby, I am glad that you tell me these things. I like knowing what makes you happy so I can do them more often and not do what makes you uncomfortable."

The really interesting thing about Frank is that even with a conversation that should be a mood killer he has no problem staying hard inside Gerard. He uses his stomach muscles to twitch his cock inside of Gerard, brushing his prostate. This was the whole reason he wanted to change positions. Gerard dug his fingers through the back of Frank's hair and tugged hard.

"Ah- fuck, m-me too... Oh god."

He gasped, starting to grind his ass down on Frank’s cock for more friction. He did that over and over again, and he was suddenly seeing white. His loud moans echoed off the walls, and if they lived in an apartment Gerard's pretty sure their neighbors would bang against the wall and tell him to 'shut the fuck up'. But they didn't live in an apartment. They lived in a huge house, far away from other houses, so he was thankful he was able to scream his head off the way he was.

"Mm'ah!"

And that was it. Frank plants his hands on Gerard's hips and held him down on his cock firmly as he thrusted up into him. Gerard came hard, crying out his husband’s name along with a few profanities.

"That's it baby, you look so fucking beautiful when you're cumming."

Frank let Gerard ride out his orgasm completely before he pulled out. He surprisingly had not cum, and he wondered if it was because he had softened just a little while talking to Gerard. This did not bother him at all though. It was worth it all to see his wife in the throes of ecstasy like that. He helped his wife lay down on his chest, and stroked his sweat soaked hair.

 

_***Frank & Gerard***_

Gerard stayed in that position. He buried his face in his pillow and took deep, shallow breaths. His orgasm hit him hard and the aftermath was equally intense.

"How ya feelin baby?"

Frank lay on his side and brushed his fingers through Gerard's hair. He was smiling knowing that he had the ability to make his wife fall apart like this.

"... Mmmff... M'good..."

He croaked, turning his head to look at his husband.

"Did you finish?"

"Nah, but I'm alright. I did this for you anyway. I wanted to make sure that your New Year was memorable."

Frank stretched, feeling it in his muscles. Fucking Gerard was definitely a workout.

"You know Gee, thanks to you, I can quit going to the gym. Fucking you is way more fun and a great fat burner."

Gerard snickered and pressed himself closely against Frank.

"... Mmmm... Yeah, that's true... Can I tell you something?"

"As long as it's not 'fuck off,' or 'I am leaving you,' you can tell me anything you want baby."

Gerard swatted Frank playfully and shook his head, giggling.

"No never! I’d never say that... And you know I can't do that, right?"

Yeah Frank knew according to the contract that he could not do that, but Frank would never want to make Gerard stay if he was not happy. He did not care about the money, he cared about Gerard.

"Baby, fuck the contract and M's stupid rules, I will say this right now."

Frank leaned up more and took Gerard's hand in his. He caressed his wedding band and engagement ring.

"If I EVER do anything to hurt you and you feel the need to leave me, I want you to just go. No strings."

"Frank, Just... if you did anything to hurt me... M wouldn't take me back. He'd just... he'd throw me to some pimp and I'd be forced to..."

He trailed off and shuddered in disgust.

"No he wouldn't. Unfortunately I have confirmed information on that."

Frank gripped Gerard’s hand and brought it to his heart.

"I mean it Gerard. I will get it in writing and notarized. I do not deserve you if I do not know how to treat you right."

Gerard stared directly into Frank’s eyes with a vacant expression on his face.

"Well, that's not gonna ever happen. You're never gonna hurt me, right?"

"Do not plan on it in this lifetime or the next seven, which I plan to spend all with you."

Frank leaned down and kissed Gerard lightly. He circled his arms around him, and pulled him so that Gerard was now on top of him.

"Good."

Gerard chuckled, relaxing against Frank’s embrace.

"Hmm, what was I saying before?"

"Mmmm, I don’t remember, I do remember how good you feel though on top of me."

Gerard smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I just remembered, I was gonna tell you about a few New Years ago."

He can hear Billy and the kids counting down...

"It reminded me of this New Years... I was with my third husband, Billy, and it was so amazing, but when I started to drink I started to become unstable. He drank too, but he managed to keep a bit of his judgment. I ended up making him mad and he slapped me for the first time... I think at one point tonight I expected you to do the same."

”The first time?”

”Well yeah, later on there were other reasons, but this was the first.”

Frank pushes Gerard up so that he is sitting straight. He reaches up and caresses his cheek.

"Gerard I only ever plan on caressing this face and nothing else. I would be a hypocrite if slapped you for being drunk when I used to be such a mess that even Pete punching me would not stop me."

Frank watched Gerard's expression. Watched him breathing in and out straddling his waist. He looked like Goddess upon her throne all pale and tragic. He wanted to worship him forever. That is what he deserved.

"No... Frank, I deserved it."

Gerard’s tone was serious and cold. Frank was taken back.

"I was being so awful to him. I told him, in front of his mother, that he was a horrible father and a shitty husband. I accused him of having an affair with his secretary."

Just talking about Billy made his heart hurt. He was re-opening wounds that were still healing.

"He was so good to me and I... I was drunk and stupid and so jealous. I still am. He cheated on me because of me, because I expected him to."

Gerard jabbed his thumb into his chest to further get his point across.

" **I** drive everyone I love away. **I** drove my brother away. **I-I-I** drove my first five husbands away, I'm close to losing Spencer because Pete will tell him to stay away because of my behavior tonight, and then you're next."

Frank looked at Gerard whose eyes were threatening to let go of the tears he was trying so hard to hold back. He was more broken than Frank could ever have thought.

"Baby, what are you talking about? Spencer loves you, he is not leaving you trust me. There is also no possible way Pete would ever tell Spencer he could not hang out with you. Besides your friendship was tested when I was gone and from what Louis told me, you both passed with flying colors. If that idiot was too stupid to realize what he had with you and had to go sniffing up the skirt of a second class whore, then he did not deserve you and his loss is my fortune."

Frank sat up and pushed himself back to the headboard, pulling Gerard with him with the strength of his legs. Gerard giggled, a little surprised that Frank could do that. When he was against the headboard he pulled Gerard in close so that they were chest to chest. They were still both naked, well except for Gerard's stockings and garter belt, and Gerard had drying cum on his stomach, and Frank did not care. He held Gerard close and nuzzled his chest.

"Baby you are all I will ever need and all I ever want. Please believe me that you are worth a thousand times more than what Greta was to me. Her only worth is that she gave me those great kids, and she is too stupid to realize how amazing they are."

Gerard pressed his face into the crook of Frank’s neck.

"You're too good to me. I wish I'd met you sooner... Before I was married off to my first husband. I wish you could've been my first husband."

"Baby, I am ten years older than you. I would have been twenty six and you sixteen? No way would I have done it, no matter how gorgeous you were. My own kids are sixteen. Would you like to see Kody or Kat married to somebody that was much older than them? At least now you were old enough to decide on me too."

"But, we would have still loved each other like we do now."

He knows his view on things like that weren't normal for most people. It's just the way he had been taught... Well, brainwashed by M and such.

"*sigh* Gee, I was so fucked up back then, I almost lost my kids. I got into fights with Greta and Pete where we would end up in the emergency room with broken ribs and smashed in faces. I was a horrible person and it was all due to the heroin. I am glad that you are afraid of needles. It means you would never try the damnable stuff."

He can see that Gerard is starting to feel insecure. Frank pulls Gerard's face to him and peppers it with kisses. He kisses his eyelids and his nose. He kisses his cheeks and even raspberry's one of them making Gerard laugh and wipe his spit covered cheek off with an eeewww sound. He loves to hear him laugh. He would kill the person that took that away.

"I would like to believe that if I was in my right mind at the time, I would have fallen for you, just as I did a few months ago. My life is not complete without you anymore baby. You complete me."

Gerard placed the palm of his hand against Frank’s cheek and pecked him on the lips, softly.

"And you complete me, too."

He pressed his forehead against Frank’s and they sat there like that, looking into each other's eyes, exchanging cheesy grins and giggling soundly. It was a Happy New Year’s indeed.

 

_***Timestamp: Monday January 7th***_

 

_***Gerard***_

_”Have a good day at school sweetheart.”_

It's Monday, Gerard's first day of school. He thought it was amusing that it was also his and Frank’s fifth month together. He's propping his laptop, he bought with the bonus he got for getting that Felipe guy for the gallery’s next show. Stan was super happy to write out that check, up on Frank's desk... His creepily organized desk he's afraid to even look at. Gerard does not even clean it, he just dusts it lightly. He enters the school website and finds his first class. He checks in and looks at his first assignment. He has discussion questions twice a week and has to do eight replies over the course of four days. Like two a day. It does not seem like much. Still as he types he has trouble concentrating. He really was on edge as he did his school work and he realized he couldn't keep this up. He needed his own room. But he told Frank he'd be fine and that he didn't want him to build him his own space. Gerard sighed and sat back in Frank’s chair. He brought his hand down on the desk and accidentally knocked over his organizer. He sat there in shock. Frank was going to flip...

”Shit, I gotta talk to Frank.”

 

_***Timestamp: Friday January 11th***_

Friday was Gerard’s day off and he was determined to use it wisely. He was going to catch up on all the cleaning he missed while he worked. Gerard was on a roll with his cleaning spree. He literally went through every corner, crack and cabinet to make his point… and his point was: I don't play around when it comes to spit shining. He was about done when he got down on the ground to pick up a quarter he had dropped after finding it in the sofa. It was in front of the bookshelf in lounge. He grabbed the coin and diverted his eyes under the shelf. He saw something that seemed... off.

"Oh...?"

It looked like another room was behind the bookshelf. He jumped up on his feet and hurried out of the room.

"Charlie!"

"Yes Mrs. Iero?"

Gerard caught him halfway up the stairs.

"I need your help with something."

They entered the room and Gerard pointed at the bookshelf.

"Can you help me push this?"

"Of course Mrs. Iero, gladly."

Charles rolled up his sleeves and pushed his hands against the shelf. It revealed a door that was nailed shut.

”Anything else Mrs. Iero?"

"Actually, can you get Louis for me? Ask him to bring up a crowbar from the garage."

Charles bowed.

"Very well Mrs. Iero."

Gerard was so curious to find out what was locked behind the door... and why it was hidden by the bookshelf.

"Gerard, ya needed me with a crowbar?"

Louis stepped into the room looking confused and just as curious as Gerard.

"Yeah, look at this... see how it's sealed? Can you get it open for me?"

He batted his lashes at the driver playfully.

"Ahaha, I can't say no to a face like that? Sure, just step aside."

He rolled up his sleeves just as Charles did and angled the crowbar against the nails driven to wedge the door shut. After a few well-placed creaks and groans, he pried them off.

"Piece of cake."

"Thank you so much Louis!"

Gerard clapped a hand on his arm.

"I think I can take it from here."

Louis saluted him and left the room, taking the crowbar with him. Gerard sighed and pulled open the door and peered inside.

"What do we have here..."

 

_***Frank***_

_  
_ <P>"Hey baby, Frankies home."</p>

Frank thought that strange that Gerard was not there to greet him. Well no not really. Since he started school sometimes he would be wrapped up in a duscussion online with another student. Frank walked into the living room, but did not see Gerard. He moved into the lounge and saw that one of the bookshelves was moved and the door behind it was open. He had forgotten all about the room. Quietly Frank walked up and stood in the door way and watched as Gerard stared around the room, looking at all the things. So dusty and never used. He knew Gerard wondered why he'd never seen it. Did Frank want to keep it hidden from him? He stepped over to the coffee table and ran his index finger across it. He pulled his finger back and rubbed it against his thumb.

"She never saw it."

Frank didn't mean to startle Gerard and saw that he was worried that he was going to be in trouble. He slowly moved over to his wife and slipped his arm around his waist.

"I had it built for our twentieth anniversary, which never happened of course. When she left I had the door sealed. Pete and I moved the bookcase in front of it, and I just forgot about it."

Gerard circled his hand around Frank’s wrist and squeezed gently.

"Did she know about it at least?"

"No, I don't think so."

Frank moved to the fireplace which was still set up to be lit. The bottle of sparkling cider was still in the silver bucket with two glasses set next to it and the rose petals had dried and gone brown. He picked one up and it turned to dust in his hand. He forgot how excited he was to show it to Greta.

_"Do you think she will like it Petey?"_

_"Frankie you worry too much, I would drop to my knees for you if you gave me a gift like that."_

_"*chuckle* While I would love you to do that, _really_ do that for me, you know that Greta is not into it."_

_Pete sighed and hugged Frank tightly. Frank knew that Pete was angry at Greta for this. It had nothing to do with not liking the act, but that Greta talked about it being degrading. In a nutshell she was putting down both her husband and Pete._

Frank was so caught up in moment that he did not realize he was crying or that Gerard had wrapped himself around Frank and was stroking his hip.

"I like it."

Gerard shyly hid is face in Frank’s shoulder, but he could feel the smile.

"You do? Well then baby it is yours. You can do what you want with it. Turn it into an art studio or a room that you can just relax in with a glass of wine."

Gerard pulled from Frank and stepped around the room, slowly, with his hands on his hips.

"I wanna leave it mostly like this, but maybe I can do my school work in here? Oh and of course I look forward to sitting in front of the fire and relaxing with you on the love seat."

Frank smiled. Gerard was such an open book when it came to his love for his husband. Frank wanted to pick him up and hug him tightly right now smothering him with kisses. He also had the urge to fuck him raw in front of a roaring fireplace on the cliché white rug. Instead he moved up behind him and peppered his neck lightly with kisses.

"I think that sounds perfect"

*

*

*

”Wow, I forgot all about that place!”

”I know and he was so excited when I said he could have it.”

Frank was upstairs in his Study while Gerard was enjoying using his new room to get his school work done. When Frank left, Gerard was on the sofa with his back against a pillow with his laptop having a discussion with another student about one of his replies. Frank was so proud of Gerard for going into this with such determination. He could see why none of his other husbands wanted him to get an education. They were afraid of his ambition. Frank only even encouraged the ambitions of the people around him. Hell, he even helped one of his former employees to go independent after getting their diploma while working for him. Greta was mad at that one he remembered.

_”Frank, you’re an idiot! We just lost the best gardener in the state!”_

_”Christ Greta, what was so wrong with him wanting an education to better himself!?”_

_”He didn’t need to better himself, he was fine being a servant!”_

_”What? Listen to yourself, you are talking nonsense!”_

_”Yeah? Well I am not getting on my hands and knees in the dirt like a commoner.”_

_”Fuck Greta! Commoner?! What the fuck!?”_

”Frankie!?”

”What huh? Oh sorry Pete, I was drifting. Memories you know?”

”Yeah, well, do you plan on opening the door?”

”The door?”

”Yeah, you kept drifting during the convo so much that I said fuck it and came over. So open the fucking door.”

Frank walked away from the desk and opened the Study door. Sure enough there was Pete with a smirk on his face and his Bluetooth in his ear. He pressed a button and after a few seconds there was a dial tone filling the room. Frank walked over to the desk phone and pushed the button to disconnect his end of the call.

”So, memories huh?”

”Yeah, fucked up ones.”

”Frankie you always blamed yourself for the marriage going to shit. When are you going to just accept that it was her mostly. I mean I know you did stuff too, but she was the worst.”

Frank flopped in his chair. He rested his head on the desk. He heard Pete perch on the corner and then felt his fingers carding through his hair.

”Mmmm, that feels nice.”

”Awww, is my Frankie tense, here let Petey fix you up.”

Pete moved in front of Frank and lifted Frank’s head. He laid it on his thigh and then used his legs to pull the high backed office chair to him. One wheel still squeaked all these years later, but Frank loved this chair and was not giving it up. Pete began to rub the back of his neck in small circles using the pads of his thumbs. Frank did nothing to stifle the moan that came out. He never realized he was that tense.

”See, all these years later, my magic fingers still work on you.”

”*groan* I, fuck that feels so good.”

Frank did not have to look up to know that Pete was smirking. He also could feel that Pete kicked off his shoes and was massaging Frank’s thighs with his toes. He felt him creep them further in till they brushed his crotch.

”You don’t play fair do you Pete? What do you want?”

”Want? What makes you think I want something?”

”Because you are pushing all *groan* the buttons on me that you did when we were younger and you wanted something.”

”I was just thinking that this would be nice for me to do since I can tell how tense you have been since New Years.”

”Mmmmm”

”Yes Frankie, you are so tense and you need to relieve that tension.”

”And how would you propose that I do that?”

”Oh, I don’t know, but maybe Spencer could help you with that.”

Now Pete had caught Frank’s attention. What could his wife have to do with this? Frank looked up at Pete and saw a glimmer in his eye.

”You know Frankie, I think we had a lot of fun at the party, don’t you?”

”Yeah, it was a lot of fun.”

”Mmmm and the boys seemed to have had fun as well, with each other too.”

”Pete….”

Pete pushed back down on Frank’s neck with his thumbs and moved them down to the top of his spine. Frank groaned again as he found another tight knot. Pete was up to something and Frank thinks he knew what that something was. Pete was trying to play dirty, but Frank knew how to play better. He turned his head to the other side so that he was facing Pete’s crotch. He moved his head so that he had his face really close and then he just relaxed and breathed… hot air right onto Pete’s crotch.

”Fuck!”

”You were saying Petey?”

”Ah yeah, well, I kept thinking about that uh, kiss that I shared with ah ah, Gee, and well he did get me up when I was hah, pretty fucking drunk.”

”Mmmm, he did didn’t he?”

”Yeah, so I was thinking, oh fuck, why not the four of us get together and… fuck Frankie, just fucking blow me please!”

”Now Petey, you know I can’t, I’m married after all…”

Frank started to rise dragging his hand up Pete’s thigh and using it as leverage to stand up, causing Pete to fall back on the desk. He crawled his fingers up to the buttons on Pete’s shirt and flicked each one as he punctuated his words.

”and I. Don’t. Fuck. Around. On. My. Wife.”

Pete grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him forward until their crotches were nearly touching.

”God damn you and your morals Iero. Come on, it will be amazing. You cannot tell me that Gerard has not told you any stories about how it feels to fuck Spencer.”

”Mmmm, mostly he complained about how hard and tiring it is to top.”

”Well I can tell you that my baby is tight and perfect, and will fit your cock like a velvet glove.”

”Yeah, but Gerard does that for you…wait... you so want to fuck Gerard don’t you?”

”I have given it a passing thought.”

”Passing thought my ass.”

Frank reached out and grabbed Pete’s crotch hard and Pete moaned loudly. He kept massaging him and Pete bucked up into it.

”Well fuck Pete, is this from me or the thought of fucking my wife?”

”Ah aha ha ah, a little of both maybe?”

”Well, I am not going to make any promises, but why don’t you and Spencer come over for dinner tomorrow. We will see how things go from there.”

”*groan* yeah yeah yeah, but fuck please Frankie, something, anything, I’m begging!”

Frank smirked, he knew he won this round. He pulled Pete forward and shoved a thigh between his legs. He kissed Pete long and hard and pushed his thigh against his sealed cock. Pete, grateful for the friction, pushed against it as he sucked Frank’s tongue into his mouth.

”Oh God Frankie, so good, feels so good. Gonna cum soon.”

”Fuck yeah Petey, come on, cum for me.”

Frank bit down on Pete’s neck and Pete cried out cumming in his jeans. Frank worked him through it while sucking on his neck and leaving an impressive mark. When Pete finally finished shuddering he leaned against Frank’s shoulder Frank circled his arms around him while he patted and rubbed his back lightly. Pete leaned up to looked at him and smiled.

”I will say this though, I am not forcing him. If Gerard says no to you, it is no.”

”Yeah Frankie, yeah, I would never force myself on anyone.”

”Yeah, I know.”

Frank helped Pete off the desk and they went to his room and he leant him a pair of pants. Pete cleaned his cock off in the sink and then slipped into the new jeans commando.

”Spencer’s in for a wild surprise tonight huh?”

”Oh yeah, speaking of, I should get home. See you guys tomorrow.”

”Bye Pete.”

After Pete left, Frank groaned. He had a hard on from hell. He smirked and moved down the stairs to the lounge and knocked on the door to Gerard’s room. He heard a muffled 'come in' and opened the door. He saw Gerard still perched in the same place doing school work. He moved around to where Gerard was and stood near his face while Gerard told him about the discussion he had, and the new class he was in now. Frank waited patiently, really listening to Gerard, but waited for the moment that he looked up. When Gerard saw his cock straining against his pants he looked up at Frank and smiled. Frank cupped Gerard’s chin and held it as he slowly unzipped his pants.

”Well baby, I do believe it is recess.”

 

_***The Next Day****_

 

_***Gerard***_

Gerard went all out for dinner with Spencer and Pete. Frank even helped him with the vegan vanilla cake they topped with strawberries and black berries. Watching Frank bake was the cutest thing. Gerard couldn't contain his fits of giggles when his husband slipped on an apron...the girliest apron he owned. When Spencer and Pete arrived Charles let them in and escorted them to the dining room where Frank and Gerard were at setting the table.

"Well I'll be damned, don't you look cute. Did Gerard make you wear that?"

Gerard answered before Frank could.

"Actually, he put it on himself. You don't have to immediately assume I forced him to."

He smirked in Pete's direction and Pete bowed at him and winked.

"I'm just a realistic thinker."

Spencer rolled his eyes and took his seat.

"Stop harassing each other and let's eat. Everything looks and smells delicious."

Everyone took their seats, and Gerard stood up and started to serve everyone.

"I made baked ziti with a side of roasted veggies."

Frank looked at his plate as Gerard piled it high with veggies, smiling proudly.

"Looks perfect Geebear, great job."

"Yeah Gee baby, you've really out done yourself."

Spencer spoke while stuffing his mouth with a piece of eggplant. Pete just let out a deep moan, closing his eyes and flashing a thumbs up in Gerard's direction. Gerard giggled and plopped down in his seat.

"Aw, thanks everyone, but wait till you have some of Frank’s dessert. Smells like heaven."

”Oh I have had some of Frank’s dessert and it indeed smells like heaven.”

Gerard opened his mouth, shocked as Frank smirked and Spencer smacked Pete in the back of the head.

”Wait till after dinner for that shit please.”

After dinner they all gathered in the living room. Gerard and Spencer were sitting next to one another on the love seat, sipping on wine and talking about anything they could cover while Frank and Pete sat in front of each other at the chess table. Pete was drinking a beer and Frank was sipping on a diet coke.

"So I don't know if I told you this..."

Gerard started, taking a sip of his wine.

"But I was spit shining the whole house a few days ago and I found this secret room."

Spencer double took and nearly choked on his wine.

"Secret room? You're telling me this gigantic house has another room in it?"

Gerard giggled at Spencer’s expected reaction.

"Yeah and it's pretty sweet. Like, the thought of it. It was meant for Frank's ex wife, but he never got to show her. Romantic isn't it?"

Spencer smiled and inched closer to Gerard.

"I wanna see it!"

They caught Pete and Frank’s attention.

"See what?"

Pete asked wiggling his brows at Spencer teasingly.

"Not what you're thinking."

Gerard laughed, standing and helping Spencer up.

"The _room_."

Gerard turned to Frank and smiled.

”Frankie, do you have your key still?”

Frank patted his chest and smiled back.

”Right here baby, close to my heart like you.”

 

_***Frank***_

Frank made his way into the lounge with Pete and Spencer following behind him. Gerard was grabbing some sparkling cider and four glasses. Frank pulled the key from his neck and placed in the lock.

"Man, why do you still keep it locked when it's just you and Gee?"

"I just always did so I still do. Fuck Pete, you make it sound like it is some BDSM dungeon!"

"Oohh, you should totally turn it into one!"

"So not into that, and you fucking know it. I still can’t believe you tried that shit with me!"

"What? College is for experimenting so..."

"Not when I had trouble breathing the next day in class."

"Boys, c'mon now, no fighting."

"Have you met them Gee baby? All they do is fight. They are like an old married couple. I swear, sometimes I wonder why they never got married."

Pete looks at Frank and smirks. He turns to his wife and smiles.

"Because my love, I do not enjoy taking it up the ass constantly."

Spencer sputtered at this and Frank cracked up hard as he got the door unlocked and opened it. Gerard stepped in, glaring at Pete with a smirk on his face. He then turned to the table in the back of the room and set the glasses down and started pouring the drinks.

"Definitely more fun taking it up the ass, right Spence?"

For once Spencer was at a loss for words and Frank found this absolutely amusing. He slapped Gerard on the ass causing him to nearly miss a glass he was pouring into. The squeak that he emanated was so adorable that even Pete laughed. Frank moved to the fireplace and after rearranging the logs, set about starting the process of burning them properly.

"So Gerard, what do you think of Frankie going through all this for that heartless bitch and her not appreciating it one fucking bit?"

Gerard shrugged his shoulders and then sipped his drink.

"I appreciate it... so that's that."

He stepped over to Frank and pecked him on the cheek.

"I wish I could say the same thing about Greta. God Frankie, when I think about her hurting you like that, it just makes me..."

Frank finishes with the fire and turns to see his best friend angry and distraught. It hurts his heart because Pete used to like Greta a lot. She even thought she could dissuade and turn him to her side during the divorce fights. Pete was always more loyal to Frank though and it had nothing to do with Frank's cock as Greta so rudely put it one night.

"Easy Petey, you're gonna get all riled up and she is not worth it."

Frank sat down on the love seat with Pete and circled an arm around his shoulders. Pete sighed and leaned his head onto Frank's shoulder.

"You were always too good for her Frankie."

 

_***Spencer***_

Spencer moved over to Gerard and circled his waist. He took his glass from Gerard and sipped it with the other hand.

"They really are cute together aren’t they?

Gerard nodded, humming. He turned himself around so that he was facing Spencer and placed his arms on his shoulder, pouting a bit.

"Yeah, but it's kinda making me jealous."

Gerard knows he and Spencer would have made a decent couple, but they were both too demanding with certain... things. But by the looks of Pete and Frank, they probably would have worked out if they had those kinds of feelings for one another. Spencer smirked as he put his glass down and turned his full attention to Gerard.

"Aww, Gee baby, are you feeling left out a little? Here let me make it better."

Spencer used his free hand to caress the back of Gerard's neck and pull him forwards to seal his lips with a kiss. He was being sweet and tender right now and just enjoying the feel of Gerard's soft lips. Gerard started kissing back instantly. He even moaned against Spencer's lips.

Spencer loved the sound of Gerard moaning, and wanted to hear it more. He moved the hand attached to the arm around Gerard's waist to cup one of his ass cheeks and push him closer. That made Gerard part his lips with a gasp, and Spencer took full advantage of this to begin exploration with his tongue. He forgot about the other two men in the room and gave Gerard his one hundred percent focus, just like he knew Gerard wanted. Gerard quickly brought his hand, that wasn't holding his drink, up into Spencer's hair and tugged on the greasy locks until their lips were no longer touching. He whined as they broke apart, but it was his doing.

"I... need to... to put this down or I'm gonna drop it."

He started to take his drink to the table and noticed his husband and Pete were practically drooling.

"Uh... here, I can take that, uh yeah."

Pete was stuttering badly trying to push out his words. He had never seen anything as hot as his wife kissing Gerard. He had seen Spencer kiss Ryan many times, but Spencer and Gerard had this chemistry that just could not be denied.

"What's a matter Petey? Never seen two guys kiss before?"

Frank was cracking up as he rose off the love seat and moved to where Gerard was. He took the drink for Gerard and downed it quickly before pulling Gerard's face to him and kissing him hard and letting the juice and saliva flavor it with crisp apples. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s shoulders and kissed back, aggressively. He was practically already having sex... just with his and Frank's face he was so turned on already. Kissing was one of the things he could do all the time and enjoy it more and more. Sometimes even more than actual fucking. Spencer took the opportunity to attack Gerard's neck with his lips and tongue. He left a trail of saliva from the base to Gerard's ear, and after sucking on the earlobe for a few, he worked his way back down to dip his tongue in the depression of Gerard's collarbone. Spencer loved that Gerard shuddered when he did this. Knowing all of Gerard's weak points was gold to him.

"God Gee baby, you taste so fucking good."

"Mind if I have a taste?"

Frank could not answer Pete directly so he held out a hand to him and beckoned him over with a crooked finger. Pete got up and tentatively moved over to where Spencer was. Spencer made room for him on the right and together they attacked Gerard's neck while Frank continued to kiss him. Spencer thought that Gerard must be in heaven with all the attention he was getting right now. Gerard removed his lips from Frank’s and emitted a deep moan and moved his hands on the hem of his husband’s shirt. He wanted him naked now. He needed to feel skin.

"O-Off..."

He stammered, tugging the material up, revealing the tattoo on his pelvis.

"He is an eager one isn't he Frankie?"

"Always Pete, hey Spencer, give me a hand with this one."

Frank stepped away from Gerard, much to his dismay, and allowed Spencer to move in front of him to lift off his shirt. This left Gerard in the arms of Pete who was helping to unbutton Gerard's blouse. </p>

<p>"I love the fact that this shows off your pale skin"</p>

<p>Frank and Pete could not have orchestrated this better. Both Gerard and Spencer were playing their parts well without even realizing it. Once his shirt was removed, Frank removed Spencer's and then turned the younger man around to push him and Gerard chest to chest. Pete maneuvered Gerard forward as well, and now the wives were trapped between them lavishing each other with kisses again. Frank looked at Pete and just smiled. This may not be as awkward as they thought it might be after all. Gerard moved his hand back towards Pete's crotch and massaged him there. He was still kissing Spencer, but it was fun to multitask in situations like this. His friend’s husband was hard. Hard and fucking huge he could feel and he was suddenly even more turned on. Pete let out a sound that startled even him. He did not expect for Gerard to be so forward with him. It was quite welcomed though, and he pushed into the delicate fingers that were now moving to find his belt. It was an incredible talent to achieve this with one hand and from behind. Pete was impressed.

"This is a trick you must teach Spence my dear."

"Hey babe, who do you think taught it to him in the first place."

Pete looked up to see Spencer with Frank's belt in his hand and Frank's pants pooled onto the floor by his feet. Pete would have laughed at that moment, if Gerard had not just did this thing where he grazed his nail under the head of his cock. Even through the cloth of his boxers, he sent shivers down his back. He looked at Frank who was biting on Spencer's shoulder.

"You bastard, you told him my secret."

Gerard laughed obnoxiously at that and turned himself around to face Pete. He started to pull his boxers down, slowly.

"I've got a few tricks of my own… but I'm not looking for any students."

He winked, finally getting Pete's boxers off. He gaped at the man’s erect cock and immediately turned to Frank, gasping.

"Frank! How could you allow him to be the bottom with a cock like that?!"

"It is _because_ he has a cock like that, isn’t that a _big_ enough reason for you? Besides it served the purpose that I wanted it to for me and I don’t think that Pete was complaining about that, were you Pete?"

"I'm sorry Pete is not here right now as his brain has turned to mush due to the attention to his cock by your wife. Please leave a message at the sound of the groan."

Just as Spencer finished his little speech, as if on cue, Pete let one escape from his throat as Gerard deep throated him. Spencer smirked and spun around in Frank's arms.

"So Frankie, I heard that your skills rival Gee's. Care to give me a demonstration?"

Frank laughed and pulled Spencer to him.

"Oh I will do more than that, but you better be sitting for this because your legs have no chance at my skills."

Spencer was about to make a remark when Pete barked at him.

"Fuck! Sit the fuck down Babe, or you will end up on your ass, *groan* trust me."

 

_***Pete***_

Gerard bobbed his head up and down expertly, not even paying attention to what everyone was saying. He was ready for some action of his own so he started to take off his pants as he sucked Pete off. Gerard was good, really fucking good. He knew all the tricks with his tongue and even a little teeth to bring Pete to the edge quickly, but Pete knew he wanted more. Frank and him had discussed this prior and they both agreed that the final decision was Gerard's and that they would go along with whatever he wanted.

"Gee Gee, fucking hell, stop baby, please."

Gerard pulled back, slowly, and blinked up at Pete. He had just gotten his pants off and now he was left in his underwear, his lacy, black underwear. Pete dropped to his knees hard. He surged up and pulled Gerard into a strong kiss. He tasted a ghost of himself as he explored the interior of Gerard's mouth hungrily. He felt Gerard growing limp in his embrace and it made Pete smile. He did the same thing with Spencer and he loved it. He ran his fingers along the edge of Gerard's panties and playfully walked his fingers down until he brushed against his trapped cock. Gerard moaned this time and Pete leaned into his ear as he rubbed his cock with the silken material.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now. Would you like that? Like the cock whose size and girth you just admired with that perfect mouth of yours to be rammed in and out of you? I bet you have a tight ass too. I bet it will stretch you so good. Think about it baby."

While Pete dripped dirty words into Gerard's ears, he moved his wandering fingers behind him and slipped them under the satin barrier. He circled around his sensitive opening, playfully pushing against it, but never breaching. He wanted Gerard's full consent first.

"Oh... Fuck... Fuck yes... Fuck me, Pete."

He practically begged, pressing down against Pete's digits. Pete clearly knew how to make a boy beg for his manhood. He was such a tease, and Gerard decided he'd finally met his match.

"That's what I like to hear, begging pouring from those beautiful lips of yours."

Pete pushed his finger inside Gerard easily. Gerard knew how to relax and take it. Pete wiggled around searching for that perfect moment when he heard Gerard cry out.

"Bingo."

Pete chuckled as he began to graze over the perfect spot several times before inserting a second finger to continue the assault.

"I knew you would be this fucking tight. Can't wait to get my hard cock inside you. How do you want it baby, tell me."

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat, audibly, and shuddered.

"I... I want..."

He paused and released a high pitch moan.

"I want you to pin me down and fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk straight for a month."

"I think I can accommodate that request."

Pete removed his fingers from Gerard with a strong protest of course from the man himself. He eased Gerard backwards and carefully unfolded his legs out from under him so he would not get hurt. He could tell that Gerard appreciated the simple gesture. Gerard was laid out on the white faux bear skin rug and he looked breathtaking with his pale skin rivaling the color under him. Pete leaned over and kissed him softly, slowly moving from his lips down his body lightly peppering him with kisses as he went. When he reached the edge of the black panties he took them in his teeth and gradually eased them off of his thighs. As his cock sprang free of the confines of its satin prison, he took a moment to admire it while he pulled the rest of the material away. He tossed them over his shoulder and looked over at Frank who had Spencer on his hands and knees and his face pushed into the same rug as he fucked him steadily. Frank gave a quick nudge of his head towards the warming lube and condoms that were placed on the floor. They agreed on this earlier too, mostly because Pete had such an open relationship himself.

"Hang on baby, this is going to tingle a little."

Gerard folded his lips together and wiggled a bit on the rug. He was eager. So eager he was about to shove Pete back and just sit right on Pete Jr. without second thought. But he did think about it. Fuck, that would hurt.

"You're so big..."

Gerard praised, watching Pete lather himself up.

"I think I'm lucky to have such a generous husband and best friend of course. But we're good at sharing too, right-- Ahh, sssss'fuck!"

Gerard gasped as Pete did not wait, he pushed straight into Gerard, slowly, but still in one fluid motion. He felt Gerard clench up from the intrusion at first, and Pete waited patiently for Gerard to get used to his girth before moving.

 

_***Mixed POV’s***_

"Shit, fuck, ah, I I I, FUCK!"

Spencer could not take it much longer as Frank managed to find his prostate once again. It was like the man had a map or something. He fisted the rug hard looking for anything to scramble for. He heard Gerard moaning not far from him and saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He knew that Pete was fulfilling Gerard's request to pin him and pound him. Spencer knew his husband would be quite accommodating. That was the moment that he realized what was missing, he was missing contact with Gerard. It felt good to get fucked by Frank, but he needed more.

"Uh, Frankie, I need, I need,..."

"Fuck, what babe, what do you need?"

"Gee, I need Gee."

Gerard tipped his head back and shot Spencer a lust filled glance.

"C'mere... _nnnn'f-fuck_. Oh God, Spencer, he he's fucking me so good. He's so fucking big and thick."

His mouth hung open after he finished talking and he fisted his hand in Pete's hair to keep himself from lying there like a rag doll. Frank did about two or three more thrusts into Spencer and then allowed the boy to slide off of him. He watched as Spencer and Gerard connected together by their mouths. The kiss was dirty and innocent at the same time. The dirty of course obvious, but the innocence of how much they both needed each other tugged at Frank's heart. He looked up from that scene and made short eye contact with Pete before he watched his head thrown back. He knew that Pete was enjoying his wife's perfect tight ass, but he knew how he could enhance the experience.

"Hey Petey, wanna play double-dutch?"

"Oh fuck yeah! Get that perfect cock of yours over here Iero."

Frank crawled over and removed the condom. He would not need it. Frank knew that no one else fucked Pete except for him so there was no concern. He moved behind Pete and whispered in his ear.

"To the upper right, and stay very still."

Pete smirked as he knew that he was given the direction of Gerard's prostate. He followed and was greeted with a howl that was swallowed up by Spencer's mouth. He stayed very still while Frank lined up and pushed into him the same way he did to Gerard.

"FUCK!"

Gerard tore his lips away from Spencer and released a sound whimper. He did that over and over again because Pete's thrusts were becoming deeper and more drawn out. He was gonna cum soon, too soon, he closed his eyes and released deep breaths. He needed to regain composure or else he was gonna shoot all over Pete's pelvis.

"Fuckkkkk..."

He whined, pressing the palms of his hands against Pete's chest. He raked his nails there, leaving red track marks. Spencer watched the scene that Gerard could not see. While Pete was fucking him, Frank was fucking Pete. Spencer saw that Gerard was really losing it so he grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed.

"I got you Gee baby, don't worry, I I I I, ah ah ah ah shit!"

Spencer was not expecting for Gerard to suddenly take him in his mouth. It felt so fucking good though and fuck if it was not a good idea. He maneuvered himself so that he and Gerard were in a complete sixty nine position, and he went down on him. Frank could not believe the sight before him. His wife getting fucked by his best friend while he fucked him hard, and then his wife going down on Gerard while Gerard sucked on his cock. They all created a perfect rhythm for a few minutes until Frank could not hold it anymore and came with a groan causing a fucking domino effect. Gerard's mouth was suddenly... fuller. He pulled his mouth off of Spencer's cock and swallowed his load. He felt Pete ram into his prostate, dead on, he yelped loudly and came. Spencer groaned as he heard Pete cry out and cum erratically moving his hips against Gerard. He hit Gerard in just the right spot because Gerard came a second later and Spencer tried to swallow as much as he could, but it was a huge load. He pulled off and felt himself pulled in by Pete to kiss him and lick his cum covered lips clean.

"I love you."

Spencer was surprised to hear Pete say this at that moment, but it showed that he never had to fear losing his husband to another. Slowly the group disengaged from each other. Frank and Pete fell against the love set and Gerard and Spencer curled up in their laps. Frank and Pete held hands as the four exhausted and spent men fell asleep with the sound of the fire crackling in the background.

 

<i>***Timestamp: Tues. Jan 15th***</i>

 

_***Gerard***_

Ever since the orgy with Pete and Spencer in the secret room Gerard found himself wondering how they'll ever top that off. He knew it didn't matter-- sex, that is. In the beginning it did. It meant everything to Gerard, and not even the physical aspect of it. It was his way of telling his husbands that he belonged to them, that they own him. It was different now, with Frank. Gerard sighed inwardly and cuddled closer against his husband. The secret room wasn't just for school and sex. It was for moments like this, relaxing, cuddling, even talking. Gerard giggled aloud and Frank shifted under him.

"You wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure baby, make me laugh."

Gerard stifled a laugh and nuzzled his nose against the crook of Frank’s neck.

"I like cuddling with you."

"Told you before baby, that is my favorite part about coming home to you. What brought this on?"

"Well... I was just thinking if I should put my hands down your pants. And then I realized I don't have to do that every five minutes, ya know?"

Frank looked down at Gerard and laughed.

"Well, while I would certainly not mind if you did that, I don’t think every five minutes is necessary... maybe every six?"

Frank laughed and ducked as Gerard went to hit him with one of the throw pillows.

"You would get tired of sex if I did that."

Gerard laughed, returning to his spot against Frank’s chest.

"I don’t know if I would get tired of it, I mean fuck baby, every day you amaze me with how sexy you are, but I like the idea that you do not only come to me when want to fuck."

To push his point, Frank pulled Gerard onto his lap and took his face in his hands.

"Geebear, I love you, not parts of you, you. I know that it sounds crazy after less than six months, but I have a connection to you that I have never had before with anyone. I feel like we have known each other in the past, in other lives. I feel like I have been searching for you forever and now that I have you, I am never going to let you go. Not even death can separate us."

Gerard cupped Frank’s hand with his own and smiled sheepishly.

"I feel the same way. I love you so much, Frankie. You have no idea."

Frank pulled Gerard into a kiss. It was not rushed or heated with passion, but with the love and commitment that he had. Gerard could feel the warmth of it moving through him and into his chest, not his cock. It warmed him down to his soul. Frank broke away and there were tears glistening in his eyes.

"I love you Gerard Iero. Now and forever."

 

***Timestamp: Monday January 21st***

 

_***Frank***_

Frank was worried. He worried all the way down the elevator, on the ride home, and till he touched the door knob. The door opened on him and Charles was standing there.

"Evening Sir."

"Hey Charles, where are the kids and Gerard?"

"Mrs. Iero and the children are in the art room playing a game."

"A game? Wait, what game?"

"I don't believe I know Sir."

"Alright, thanks Charles."

He handed Charles his coat and moved down the hall and through the living room to the lounge. He heard laughter coming from the previously hidden room, now deemed Gerard's art room and where he did his school work.

"No no no Gee, the rule changed!"

"Yeah, now you have to add one to each written number!"

"Look, the card says "Draw 2" and the other card says "Play 3". Now it's "Draw 3" and "Play 4", that is why it is called inflation! "

" _Ohhhhh_..."

Gerard giggled with his hand over his mouth.

"Do you guys have Monopoly?"

"Ugh, Gee, there is no challenge to those kinds of games. This challenges your mind and ability to think steps ahead."

"Are you guys driving mom crazy again?"

The kids looked up and saw Frank and smiled with the kind of look that told Frank that was exactly what they were doing. Adorably they looked at him and with big eyes they chorused together.

"No, we would never do that."

Gerard grinned when he saw his husband and he hopped out of his seat to give him a hug.

"These little bundles of joy could never drive me crazy."

Gerard laughed, wrapping his arms around Frank’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"How has my baby been today? Dinner smells amazing as usual."

The kids realized that they lost Gerard's attention so they began to pack up the game and clean up the snack that they were eating.

"Come one Kat, let's go set the table."

Kat and Kody smiled and left the room.

Gerard watched the kids until they were completely gone and then pulled Frank into a hard kiss on the mouth, wet and noisy.

"Good. I've been good... better now."

Frank grabbed onto Gerard's hips and pulled him in tightly to his body. He ran his hand to cup his ass and listened as Gerard squeaked a little. He laughed breaking the kiss.

"It is so cute that you won’t do that in front of the kids. You know they know it too right? That is why they leave the room."

Gerard nodded, slowly and then smirked.

"I guess they know us too well... or it could be because they notice the way I look at you. That's the real hint for them to hit the road."

Frank laughed, or at least tried to. He felt horrible. He was going to ruin the mood with his announcement.

"So Geebear, what's for dinner?"

He led Gerard out of the room and to the dining area. The kids had set a perfect...

"Ah Kat, sweetheart. We can't use this plate."

"Why not dad?"

"Because it does not match the glasses."

"Oh, but I like that plate and..."

"I FUCKING SAID NO!"

Frank grabbed the plate and smashed it on the ground. He then yanked the table cloth and the rest of the dishes crashed to the ground. He looked up and saw that Gerard was staring at him wide eyed. The kids were huddled together with Kody soothing Kat, who was visibly shaken.

"AH FUCK!"

Frank ran out of the room and pounded up the stairs. He went to the upstairs Study and threw the door open. He walked over to the book shelf and pushed it over. He was so angry at himself for losing it and in front of the kids. He didn’t understand why the plate bothered him, it just did. He still should not have reacted that way, and it made him even angrier. He punched a mirror on the wall and watched it shatter and fall to the ground.

"Deja fucking vu!"

 

_***Gerard***_

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Gerard asked Kat and when she nodded Gerard sighed, and jetted up stairs after his husband.

"Frankie... Honey... Are you okay?"

He checked the bedroom first. He wasn't there.

He checked the bathroom. Still no Frank.

He paced through the halls and stopped in front of Frank’s study. He called out.

"Frank, are you in there?"

He stepped into the room and gasped at the destruction in front of him.

"Fuck, are you okay?"

Frank turned around cradling a bleeding hand. There was a sharp piece of glass sticking out of it.

"Do I look okay to you Gerard? Do I?!"

He dripped a trail of blood from where he was standing to the window. He stared at the falling snow, and laid his head against the cold glass.

"I just scared the shit out of my daughter after destroying half the fucking china! The worst part is, I don’t even know why!? FUCK!"

Frank slammed his head against the glass and it cracks a bit. Gerard jumped in shock, rushed over to Frank, and pulled him away from the window by his shoulder.

"And now you're scaring me! Stop it! Stop hurting yourself. Break the china, break the bookshelf, but don't fucking break your head in the process. All that shit is replaceable, you aren't."

Gerard delicately wrapped his arm around his husband’s back and guided him to the chair in front of the desk and sat him in it gently.

"I'm sure Kat's fine. Just please, fucking relax. I'm gonna get the first aid kit. Don't do anything stupid. Can I trust you?"

He stared into Frank's eyes. The poor man look defeated. When Frank nodded Gerard sighed in relief.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He hurried to the bathroom and grabbed everything he needed to bandage Frank's hand and head, and rushed back to the study.

 

_***Frank***_

Frank's hand was throbbing now and he wondered how much blood he actually lost. He looked up and saw Gerard with the first aid kit. He could not believe how calm he was. He wondered if he ever had to do this for his other husbands... but then again they would hit him. Frank may destroy inanimate objects, but he would never lay a hand on Gerard in anything, but love.

"I'm a shitty father aren't I? Maybe Greta was right about me. I am not fit to be a father, even off the drugs."

Gerard dropped the first aid kid on the desk and shook his head. He looked into Frank’s eyes and spoke vehemently.

"No. You're an amazing father. You're human and you have your moments. You're allowed to have your moments."

Frank looked up at his wife. His words rang clearly in his ears.

"Thank you. Thank you for being such an amazing man and letting me be a part of your life."

Gerard smiled at him and went about pulling out the tweezers to remove the glass.

"Do you think that she will forgive me?"

"Of course I will dad."

Frank looked up and saw Kat in the door way with Kody wrapped around her. He let her go and Kat walked up to him. She looked at the glass in his hand and winced. She put her hand on his shoulder and hugged him.

"I understand that adults fuck up just like we do, but next time, can you just warn me when you take your crazy pills?"

Frank laughed and hugged Kat with his free arm. Kody walked in and knelled next to Frank.

"So can we help mom?"

"Sure, I'd love your help. All that's left is to patch him up."

”And cleaning up this fuck ton of a mess.”

The kids worked with Gerard to help remove the glass. Kody was worried that it was like a needle to his step-mom, but Gerard was all business and the blood did not even faze him. Even though the glass went deep, it was not deep enough for stitches, but with some nu-skin painted over it, it sealed shut and finally stopped bleeding. Frank watched as Gerard handed the gauze to Kat and she carefully wrapped the hand so that he could flex his fingers still. Then Gerard cut and taped it. He then placed a small bandage over the small cut on his forehead. Frank looked up at Gerard and smiled. He meant to declare his love to him once again, but instead other words stumbled from his mouth.

"Gerard, I have to go away again."

Gerard furrowed his brow at his husband and then turned to the kids.

"Kat... Kody... Could you give your father and I some privacy?"

Frank felt horrible. This was not how it was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a pleasant dinner with the kids, and a casual slide into the topic of the conference. Now Frank knew Gerard was going to lose it and he was not sure how he was going to handle it.

"It's okay guys, go on."

Kat and Kody left the ruined Study and Frank watched the door close and braced himself. Gerard put his hands on his hips.

"Frank... when are you going away?"

"Uh...."

Frank reaches to scratch the back of his head with his bad hand and then switches to the other. He squeaks out the word.

"Tomorrow?"

Gerard sighed and pushed his left hand through his hair.

"You do realize I'm upset, right? You couldn't just... you shouldn't have flipped out like that since you're leaving tomorrow. That really upsets me."

"Look, I don’t know why I flipped out like that. I wanted to have a nice dinner with you guys and talk about it the right way at the table. That is what I had planned in my head, not this total cluster fuck."

Frank sat back in the chair again.

"This one is my fault. This is an annual meeting that I just forgot. I was a little distracted that weekend with uh..."

Frank let his mind drift back to Spencer and Pete and... no no no, he had to focus.

"Look, I fucked up and I know how you are about me going away and..."

"Dad, why can't we go away?"

The door opened and Kat and Kody were standing there.

"Didn't anyone tell you guys not to eavesdrop?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, so can we? We still have not been to the chalet this year?"

Frank thought about it. If Gerard was with the kids, he might be alright.

"It's up to your mom."

Gerard chewed on his bottom lip as he glared at Frank and then turned his attention to the kids.

"I... uh, yeah... Sure guys."

Frank saw that he forced a smile. He didn't want Frank to leave. He was so codependent without his husband.

"Gerard, if you don't want to go with them, you can go stay with Spencer, it's alright. I don’t want you to force yourself."

Gerard shook his head.

"No, but um, can he come too? “

"Uh... Spencer?!"

Kody squeaked and Kat laughed. Frank looked at his daughter funny and Kody elbowed Kat in the side.

"Shut up stupid."

"What is going on?"

"Kody has a crush on Spencer!"

"You bitch!"

Kat screamed as Kody took off after her. They ran around the desk, and upended Gerard into Frank's lap. He caught him wincing at his bad hand. They took off out of the room with Kat cackling and Kody throwing obscenities at her. Frank watched the door slam and looked up at Gerard.

"Spencer?"

Gerard let out a honked laugh and shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I had no idea."

"Um... so ski trip?"

"Yeah, I'll call Spence after dinner. It should be fun. The kids and I always have a great time together."

"I'll make the arrangements then with the private jet to drop you off and..."

Frank looked at Gerard and the man looked like a deer in headlights.

"Uh, Gerard. Do you not like flying?"

Gerard chuckled nervously and shifted uncomfortably in Frank’s lap.

"N-No... not really. I just… you fly? Like fly?”

Frank cuddled Gerard to him.

"I promise you, I am an excellent pilot. The kids have flown with me many times before. They can tell you, plus, you can join me in the cock pit and become a member of the mile high club."

Frank winked at Gerard and smirked.

"Well, when you put it like that, I'm in."

He giggled and then pressed a kiss against Frank’s cheek.

"Good, now let’s go order some greasy Chinese food and have a picnic in the living room."

 

_***The Next Day***_

 

_***Spencer***_

Spencer watched as Gerard drummed his fingers against the armrest on his chair. They had been in the air for forty five minutes after a perfect take off. Spencer knew that Frank was an awesome pilot from Pete, but Gerard had been nervous. Now they were smooth sailing and Gerard was still tense.

"Gee baby, chill out. We are totally safe."

"I'm not gonna feel safe unless we're on land."

Gerard spoke truthfully as he looked out the window and let out a deep, shaky breath.

"How much longer till we land?"

"Geeze, Gee, you are so fucking tense. Look just go and see him. Let Frank show you that it's cool."

Gerard shot Spencer a frightened look and shook his head.

"No way. No fucking way. I'll have a heart attack."

"Mom, it's cool really! Kat and I used to sit up there with him all the time. It is kind of neat watching the clouds."

"Yeah, we actually drove a few times!"

"It's not called driving Kat."

"Fuck off Kody."

"Hey, don't talk to your brother like that."

Kody blushed five shades of crimson when Spencer defended him.

"L-L-Look Gee, just go talk to Dad."

Gerard looked between Spencer and the kids and then groaned.

"Fine... fine. I'm going, sheesh."

He hopped out of his seat and started, carefully, towards the cockpit. He turned the handle and pushed open the door.

"Frank..."

 

_***Frank***_

"Hey baby, you came."

Frank was perched sitting in the captain's chair with his feet up, reading a business magazine. He smiled when he saw Gerard and motioned for him to sit in the co-pilot's seat.

"Make yourself at home Gee, check out the beautiful scenery."

Gerard sat down quickly and pushed his hands into his lap. He peaked at the windshield and recoiled.

"Ugh..."

He shuddered, turning his attention to Frank.

"No thank you."

"Awww come here baby, there is nothing to be afraid of. "

Frank stretched out one arm to Gerard while patting his lap.

As Gerard got out of his seat he couldn't help but stare at the windshield. He was mesmerized and absolutely terrified.

"Whoa!"

He lost his balance and fell onto Frank’s lap, ass first.

"Well hi there!"

Frank laughed and pulled Gerard snuggly into his lap. He wrapped both arms tightly around him and held him close.

"Mmmm, you smell so good baby."

"...Frank, I'm not so sure about this. I'm about to have a panic attack."

Gerard started breathing in and out harshly.

"I think I should go back to my seat."

Frank caressed Gerard's hair lightly while he rubbed slow circles on his stomach.

"Shhhh, easy baby easy. Here, how about I have you sit down and let me take your mind off your worries."

Frank slid Gerard into the Captain's chair and then slid to his knees. He palmed Gerard lightly through his jeans. Gerard's breath hitched in his throat and he nodded frantically.

"Y-Yeah... okay."

Gerard took a deep breath and then calmly tried to let it out. He tipped his head back and listened to the sound of his zipper slowly go down. Frank smiled as Gerard began to relax. He noticed that the palming did the trick to get Gerard to harden up a bit. Now when Frank reached into... fuck were his panties green lace... his slight erection left them easily. Frank wrapped a fist around the shaft and slowly began to stroke as he mouthed lightly at the sensitive head. He licked under the crown and felt Gerard shudder. He knew this was a great way to get to him to calm down. He cast his glance up as he sucked and nipped at the slit and watched Gerard's eyes roll a bit behind his lids.

"How ya feeling now baby? Any better?"

"Mhm... b-better... oh god. That feels so good... don't stop."

He moaned breathlessly, fisting his hand into Frank’s hair tightly.

"Wasn't planning on it baby."

With those words he removed his fist and plunged down onto Gerard's cock letting it glide effortlessly to the back of his throat. He continued to deep throat the younger man, taking him to the brink of ecstasy and then pulling back by squeezing around the base hard. After doing this a third time he finally gave in and kept going till he heard Gerard begging.

"S-So close, Frankie, I'm so close... M'ahhh..."

His voice cracked and he arched his back just a little. He came fast, unexpectedly whining loudly as he dug his blunt fingernails into his husband’s scalp.

"Fuckkkk..."

He whimpered, relaxing into the seat. Frank drank everything that Gerard offered him... and it was a lot! Still he managed it and then licked his lips and made sure that Gerard's cock was completely clean.

"How do you feel now?"

Gerard looked down at his husband all worn out, but also impressed and blissed.

"Fucking awesome."

He'd almost forgotten they were in a cockpit.

"Good, so it's my turn now."

Frank checked the panels real quick. Everything was good and conditions were perfect. No turbulence at all. He then stood up and undid his belt. He pulled down his zipper and surprised Gerard that he had no underwear on. He pulled his cock out and held it in front of his wife's face.

"Get it nice and wet for me baby."

Gerard nodded, gripping Frank's shaft with dainty, delicate fingers. He mouthed the head of his husband’s cock lightly, pressing his tongue against the slit. He sucked and swirled his tongue around his sensitive spot, coating him up nicely. When Frank was slicked up perfectly Gerard pulled back and blinked up at his husband, flashing him an innocent smile.

"Up up baby, I want you to ride me."

Frank helped Gerard up and sat down after pulling his pants down further. He helped Gerard remove his jeans entirely. Gerard went to sit down on Frank facing him, but Frank pushed him back up.

"No no baby, face the other way."

Gerard rose a brow at his husband, but complied nonetheless.

"You're really trying to give me a heart attack, huh?"

He glared at the windshield.

"This would be one hell of a way to go."

"Trust me baby, in a moment you are not even going to care."

Frank helped Gerard turn around and then gripped his waist with one hand. The other he worked one finger at a time into his ass. Gerard dropped his head forward and choked out a moan.

"I doubt it."

He groaned and nibbled on his bottom lip. By the time Frank had three fingers inside Gerard had forgot he was even in the air. Frank removed his fingers after pushing on Gerard's prostate one last time with the tips, and gripping his waist with both hands, and eased him onto his now leaking cock. The initial pop of the head made both men groan. Frank could never get enough of the delicious heat that being enveloped by his wife brought to his body.

"How is it that you make me feel so good every time we do this? *groan* I swear I will never tire of feeling my cock slipping into you."

Gerard tipped his head back and lowered it onto Frank’s shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a breathy, high pitched moan.

"I... I'll never get tired of your cock inside of me either."

Frank decided to take this one nice and slow after the intense blow job he gave Gerard. He slowly thrusted his hips up and let Gerard grind down on him. Keeping a nice easy pace, he could feel every ridge and vein as it slipped out of him and then back in. It gave him a hyper sense of awareness and it was nothing like he had ever experienced before with anyone. He made sure to angle so that he brushed by Gerard's prostate, but never fully hitting it. He wanted to give his wife the utmost pleasure right now. Gerard pinned his ass down on Frank's cock and he let out an unexpected shrill. A surge of pleasure washed over Gerard's entire body and he couldn't contain himself. He pulled himself up and then pinned himself down again, in the same way that made him see fireworks.

"F-Frank. Oh fuck! _Holymotherfuckingshit_... that feels so good."

He rasped, completely out of breath.

"Mmmm, yeah it does baby. Fuck you feel so good."

Frank wanted to go slow like he planned, but it was feeling too good now. Frank took Gerard's shirt off and ran his hands all over his chest and legs. He needed to touch every inch of the man's skin. To map it out so that he will remember it when he is stuck in a hotel room jerking off.

"Ah ah ah, Gee. I can't wait any longer."

Frank pushed Gerard forward into the swell of the windshield. There was a good amount of room and a ridge that Gerard could grab onto. Plus he was nowhere near any of the important controls. He shook one leg free of his pants and then straddled the chair by standing over it. He then grabbed Gerard's perfect hips and pulling nearly out of him then continued thrusting back hard and fast. Gerard's cries echoed all around the cockpit and he tried to stifle himself, but it was useless. He would end up chewing a hole in his lip if he tried to silence himself.

"Harder... fuck me harder!"

Gerard begged, pressing back on Frank’s thrusts. Frank dug his fingers into the swell of Gerard's hips. They fit so well there and he knew that his own DNA had embedded itself into the soft flesh from so much use every time. He fucked into Gerard with abandon, his own grunts and groans joining the chorus that was leaving Gerard's body. He stuttered and moaned out obscenities and dirty ideas that he wanted to do to Gerard in the near future. Then he felt it, the warmth pooling and he reached out and started to jerk Gerard's cock in time to get him to that point too.

"Fuck Gee, I want you to cum with me, I want to fucking feel it."

He pulled Gerard back down into the seat with him and angled himself against his prostate with each thrust. Now he was not fooling around. He had a goal and that goal was to feel his wife clenching around his cock as he screamed in pleasure painting them both with the warm fluid escaping their bodies.

"Fuck!"

Gerard yelped and at the same time he came... for the second time. They were spent, more than spent. The radio crackled to life.

"YOU ARE NOW ENTERING RESTRICTED AIR SPACE. PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELF."

Frank used what strength he had left to grab the mike.

"Jesus Christ Will, I am too fucked out to deal with your military bullshit. Just send the coordinates to the computer so I can land this thing in one piece."

"MAN TOUCHY IERO. EXCUSE THE FUCK OUT OF ME FOR BEING PROTECTIVE"

"Yeah protective my ass, you just don’t want anyone to see the massive fucking garden you have."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS CHANNEL IS NOT THAT FUCKING SAFE YOU DIPSHIT!"

Frank had Gerard strap into the co-pilot's seat after getting dressed of course, and pulled the plane out of auto pilot. He then took the controls and waited till the computer picked up on Will's coordinates. Once they were set, he guided the plane effortlessly toward the small clearing in the snowy covered mountains. He dropped the landing gear and then glided in for a perfect touchdown. Frank taxied the plane into the small hanger and cut the engine. He then turned to Gerard and smiled.

"Not bad for self-taught huh?"

Gerard stared at Frank wide eyed. He echoed back.

"Self-taught?!"

He looked through the windshield and sighed in relief.

"At least we landed safely."

"All right kids we're here!"

"Thank God! Man, even the headphones at full blast could not drown you two out!"

Gerard unbuckled himself out of his seat and stood up, slowly, giggling under his breath.

"Well, now I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be Gee baby, that was some impressive work out! You've been gone for almost two hours!"

"I did not think it was possible to have sex for that long!"

"Oh no kiddo, it's not, it just means there was foreplay involved too, and I will guess that Gerard came twice at least."

"Can you not discuss my sex life with my son please?"

"Well Frankie, he has to learn some time."

"Wait, you can cum twice?"

"Yeah, come on kiddo, I'll tell you how it's done."

"Wait wait, I want to hear this too!"

Frank did a facepalm as Spencer left the plane with both kids in tow, gesturing wild sexual positions with his hands. The kids were glued to every word he had to say and riveted by his movements. Frank looked at Gerard.

Gerard was mortified, but he was too exhausted to really say anything so he just took Frank’s arm and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'll kill Spencer later and wipe out the kid's memory after... when I'm not so tired."

Frank definitely wore him out.

"Why Gee, I didn’t know you have a neurolizer? Is there something you're not telling me? Are you secretly a Man In Black?"

Frank ducked as Gerard made a pathetic attempt to swat at him. He wrapped an arm around his waist as they exited the plane. Waiting in the hanger was a very tall man.

"So Iero, is this the tasty dish that has been keeping you occupied and away from me?"

"Yeah Will, this is my beautiful wife Gerard. Gerard, this is my good friend William Beckett."

Gerard smiled and waved at William.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

William walked up to Gerard and took his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist.

"Well hi there Enchantress. William Beckett at your service. Welcome to Midori Chalet and ski resort. I am your humble host at your beckon call."

Frank walked over and pulled Gerard into his arms.

"Back off Casanova, both these boys are off limits to you, and your seductive ways."

"Both?"

"Yeah, that includes me."

"Why Spencer Wentz, when did you arrive?"

Right before you had your eyes glued to Gerard's crotch."

Gerard blushed and swatted his friend’s arm.

"He did not. He's just being polite."

"Ah Gee baby, you are so naive."

Spencer moved up behind Gerard and pressed a kiss into his neck. Will's eyes went wide.

"Wait, how come he gets to touch?"

"Because my dear William, he has a season pass."

"Why Spencer you lucky son of a bitch!"

"Yup."

Spencer smirked and grabbed Gerard's ass making him jump. He sauntered away back to the kids.

"Man Iero, you _have_ changed. I am impressed."

"Can we get going now?"

They all looked over at the kids who had gone on the plane to pull out all the luggage, and were waiting at the resort's van.

"Yeah kids, sorry, we were just..."

"Planning your next orgy, yeah we know. Come on mom, you can sit next to me."

Kat held out her hand for Gerard to take.

Gerard took Kat's hand and allowed her to help him into the van.

"Frannnkkkk..."

Gerard called out to him, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Sit next to me."

"Wait, I thought you have to get to the conference?"

Frank looked at the plane and then at Gerard's crossed legs. He could see the outline of his perfect thighs. He looked at his watch and then back at Gerard.

"Fuck em, they can wait a little longer."

 

_***Timestamp: Tuesday January 29th***_

 

_***Kat***_

"Fuck!"

Gerard hollered, falling on his ass for what seemed like the millionth time. Even the padding from the ski suit was not helping anymore.</p>

"Fuck this."

He whined, getting up with Kody and Spencer's help.

"Mom, you're not listening! Stop trying to keep your legs straight. Keep your knees inward!"

Kat had her hands across her chest and huffed. Spencer thought she looked like a little diva standing there. He held Gerard up by his waist and kissed his cold cheek.

"Come on Gee, one more time, I'll help you."

"I'm not gonna get the hang of this. Let's just go get some hot chocolate and relax. My legs are hurting and I'm exhausted. Someone carry me to the bench, please. I'm in pain."

Spencer took pity on Gerard and after stepping out of his skis, he scooped Gerard up in his arms.

"You kids keep skiing, I'm gonna take Gee in and see if he really got hurt or if he is just being a drama queen."

Kat rolled her eyes, and Kody looked kind of envious of Gerard in Spencer's arms. Gerard wrapped his arms tightly around Spencer's shoulders and smiled deviously.

"My hero."

Gerard giggled, kissing Spencer on the cheek all sloppy and noisy.

"Drama queen."

Kat muttered to Kody.

"Do you think that Gee is really hurt Kats?"

"No Kodes, I think he just wants to spend "time" with Spencer."

She placed her hand in quotes for Kody to see.

"Oh, is he bored with us?"

Kat knew that Spencer overheard them and felt bad. This was supposed to be a trip for them and their step mom and she knew he felt like he was getting in the way. He looked at Gerard and sighed. He placed him on the bench and then walked over to the kids.

"Hey guys, why don’t you take Gee into the room and I will see if there is a first aid kit just in case."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Still hurt over here!"

Gerard shouted, sitting on the bench stiffly. He looked hilarious in his ski suit. His hair was all messed up and his face was flushed. He looked like a bratty child. Kat and Kody walked up to Gerard. Kody had concern in his eyes, but Kat was stone faced.

"Are you really hurt mom? Where? I don’t want to hurt you more helping you up."

"He's not hurt Kodes, he's just a fucking drama queen."

Gerard frowned and released a whiny sigh.

"But I'm tired and I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Okay, let's go back to the lounge and get something hot to drink."

Kat rolled her eyes at how accommodating her brother was being to Gerard. He carefully slipped an arm around his waist and helped him up. They made their way to the room abandoning the skis to her. As they were leaving she heard Spencer making comments about his ski suit.</p>

<p>"You do realize that you look like the Pink Power Ranger right Gee baby?"</p>

<p>"Yeah, but fuck if I know any karate."</p>

Kat was pissed. Gerard didn't sound like he was hurt at all anymore.  She started to gather everything up mumbling about him being a drama queen again when a young man skied by and stopped short.

"Hey, can I help you with that?"

He had on goggles and a mask blocking his face, but Kat was not going to be picky.

"Yeah thanks. My mom is being a drama queen so my brother took him in, and they left me with all this shit."

"Uh... don't you mean _her_?"

"What?"

"Your brother took _her_ in."

"No I mean him and look if you are going to be a homophobic asshole, you can go ski off a fucking cliff! I don’t need that shit!"

"No no no, I just... look can we start again?"

"Fine."

"Hey, could I help you with that?"

"Yeah, I would appreciate it."

"Sure, I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe."

"Katina, but I will kick your ass if you call me anything, but Kat."

They shook gloves and Kat watched as Gabe began to bundle up the skis.

"Hey, can I ask how old you are?"

"Sure, twenty six why, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah, well I am a gentleman so no worries."

Gabe picked the skis up on his shoulder and walked Kat back to the chalet. He leaned the skis on the side of the porch.

"Want to come in for some hot chocolate?"

"Ah, will your mom mind?"

"Nah."

Kat opened the door and saw Gerard on the sofa in front of the fireplace with a steaming cup in his hand. Kody was on the phone.

"Yeah, I will dad. Alright. Yeah, oh Kat's back... with a guy."

Gerard sipped his drink and adverted his eyes to the man who'd just entered the cabin with Kat.

"Kat, who is this?"

Gerard got up slowly. He set his drink on the coffee table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey mom, this is Gabe. He helped me gather the skis when you two punk asses abandoned me with all the equipment."

"Uh, that's your mom you’re talking to?"

"Yeah?"

"If I spoke to my mom like that, I would be picking my head up off the floor."

"Hey guy?"

"Uh yeah?"

"My dad wants to talk to you."

Gabe looked at everyone, and took the phone.

"Yes Sir?"

"No Sir?"

"Twenty six Sir."

"Yes Sir."

Gerard looked at Kat and gave her 'the look'. She looked back at Gerard and rolled her eyes.

 

_***Gerard***_

"Yes Sir."

"Um... He wants to talk to you ma'am."

Gabe handed the phone to Gerard. Gerard gently picked the phone out of the man’s hands, and pressed it against his ear.

"Hello."

He greeted Frank sweetly, taking his seat on the couch again.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Worn out. Couldn't ski so I gave up... I miss you so much Frankie."

He cooed and he could've sworn heard heard the kids gag, but he saw the guy, Gabe, smile a bit.

"I miss you too. So I talked to this guy that came in with Kat and basically told him that if he hurts my baby girl in any way, I am going to chop off his cock in pieces with a rusty dull paper shredder."

Gerard busted out laughing.

"Oh god, that's hilarious! Don't let Kat know you said that."

Gerard settled down, snickering slightly.

"Yeah, well he seems to be alright from what I heard. So anyway, I should be flying in to you in a few more days. I hope the week has not been so bad without me."

Gerard smiled and hummed.

"Yeah... It's been alright, but I can't wait to see you."

"All right baby, I will call when I am heading out. Bye bye... oh wait... I meant to tell you, I kind of slipped a little gift for you into your suitcase.”

"Ooooh!"

Gerard shouted ecstatically scaring everyone in the room. He jumped off of the sofa and hurried to the room he and Spencer were staying in and grabbed his suitcase.

"What'd you put in here?"

"Well I told Pete about the little present I bought you, and after giving him all the details, because he is a complete slut, he asked me to buy one for Spencer. So you have a blue one and he has a black one, just in case you guys decide to use them together.”

Gerard smirked when he found the wrapped package. He knew what was under the wrapper.

"I think I know what it is..."

"Yup and it is fully charged. Have fun baby. Bye."

Gerard said bye back, eagerly, and set the phone down on the nightstand once he stood up. He raced to the living room and threw the box at Spencer, who caught it.

"Frank got you a present! Mine is blue yours is black. Fully charged... And..."

"Um... Gee?"

Spencer looked up and saw that everyone was looking at them as Gerard pulled out this strange looking object from the box. Kody had the 'deer in headlights' look. The strange guy who was just introducing himself was wide eyed, and Kat faceplamed herself just like her dad.

"Oops, uh… just pretend you didn't see that... all of you. Spencer, c'mon."

He grabbed his best friend’s hand and led him to the bedroom. When they were inside Gerard slammed the door shut and completely pulled the vibrator out.

"Fuck yes! The Duke!"

Spencer shook his head. He was so in love with this insane man it was laughable.

"All right Gee baby, explain this thing to me."

 

_***Timestamp: Friday February 2nd***_

Gerard was anticipating Frank’s arrival. He really couldn't wait to hold his husband again. He didn't like the separation, but at the same time he knew it was good for them. The feeling of missing each other would strengthen their marriage. Gerard beamed when Frank’s plane appeared, and landed. Gerard bounced up and down with the biggest grin on his face. Frank was beaming from the window of the cockpit. The plane came to a stop and the door fell open. Frank jumped off the stairs and ran to Gerard grabbing him and swinging him around.

"I missed you so much!"

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s shoulders and buried his face into the crook of his neck. He inhaled deeply and smiled against him.

"I missed you too."

"So what did I miss? How have you and the kids been getting on?"

Gerard pulled back and smirked.

"Not much... The kids have been great like always. No complaints."

"Kody called to keep me up on that Gabe guy. He says he is pretty nice and he treats Kat alright. I wonder if she's getting attached."

"I hope not. You're not gonna go crazy on the guy, right? He is twenty six and she's only sixteen... I know how you feel about age differences."

"Well, I told Kody when I arrive that I want to meet him. I try not to judge people without getting to know them. I have no right considering my past."

Frank held the car door open for Gerard to get in. He then climbed inside and told the driver to go. Gerard shifted to lay his head on his shoulder.

"You know, I missed this the most, just having you here with me."

Gerard snuggled closer to his husband and smiled.

"That's good, honey, you’re going to make Kat so happy..."

He shifted until he had his arm around Frank’s middle.

"Tell me about it. I'm glad you're here."

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

"So Gabe, tell me about yourself."

Frank and Gerard were sitting on the sofa while Gabe sat across on the floor like a little kid with Kat next to him.

"Daaaad..."

"No Kat, he has the right to know."

"Ugh, fine."

Kat got up and goes over to where Kody is in the kitchen making coffee.

"Well Sir, I just finished college. Graduate school actually. I am interning in New York at Parsons."

"Wait... you went to school for fashion design?"

"That's really impressive."

Gerard shot a smile in Gabe's direction.

"Well no offense to you two, but straight guys know a thing or two about fashion and I think in about ten years I could give Michael Kors a run for his money."

Frank chuckled at this. The kid had ambition. He sighed and laid a hand on Gerard's thigh.

"So, interning in NY? Where are you living then?"

"New Jersey."

"No shit!?"

Kat came running out of the kitchen.

"We live in New Jersey!"

"Wow!"

Frank leaned a head on Gerard's shoulder and groaned.

"Fucking New Jersey."

"That’s sucha coincidence."

"Fuck my life."

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Spencer could hear Frank grumbling in the cockpit. The kids had not stopped talking about Gabe and his fashion line. Of course Kat had convinced her father to let Gabe fly home with them. Gerard was snug into Spencer's side resting comfortably.

"Hey Gee, are you going to go talk to Frankie?"

Gerard glanced at the cockpit door and sighed.

"Should I? I kinda don't wanna bother him."

"He seems pretty upset. You’re his wife, it's you job and..."

"You know what, I'll go."

Spencer watched as Gabe got up and walked up the aisle to the cockpit before disappearing behind the closed door.

"That is a brave young man."

Gerard sat up and rose a brow in confusion.

"This I have to listen to."

Gerard got out of his seat and rushed to the cockpit door and pressed his ear against it. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to step in.

**"You know my wife has a brother that is your age."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Yup, and he is married to a man older than me."**

**"If I can ask Sir, how much older are you than your wife?"**

**"Ten years."**

**"So then why are you so worried..."**

**"Because I would be a fucking fool not to be. She is my baby girl and you, well I was twenty six once and..."**

**"And I am aware of her age and right now, I would like to be friends and see if it goes anywhere."**

**"I swear Gabe if you hurt her..."**

**"It will be completely unintentional and we will talk about it."**

**"All right, but just friends right now."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**"Gabe?"**

**"Yes Sir?"**

**"Don't fucking call me Sir."**

Gerard stumbled into the cockpit and released a loud sigh.

"Goodness honey... This plane ride is making me _sooooo_ anxious-- oh! That's right Gabe's in here. Oops."

He looked back and forth between Gabe and Frank.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, I think we are done. Later Frank."

Gabe exited the cockpit and Frank motioned for Gerard to take his place.

"So... anxious huh? How much did you hear my little eavesdropper?"

Gerard faux gasped and pressed his hand against his chest in mock-shock.

"I'm not an eavesdropper. I just have really good hearing. And I didn't hear much."

"Uh huh, so from what much you did _not_ hear, what do you think?"

"From Gabe being Mikey's age to _Don't fucking call me sir_..."

"Frank, don't be so hard on the poor guy. He seems okay."

Gerard got out of his seat and sensually rubbed his husband’s tense shoulder. Frank sighed and melted into the touch of his wife's expert hands.

"I knew this day would come, but I thought I would be intimidating some snot nosed fuck her own age, not a full grown man. "

Frank drooped his head forward.

"And next month is Valentine’s Day!"

He looked up into his wife's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Seriously, fuck my life."

 

_***Timestamp: Sunday Februray 4th***_

 

_***Mikey***_

Mikey sat back in the lounge chair and sipped his drink. The sun was bright so he was wearing a decently dark shade of sunglasses. He smirked, watching the eye candy on the beach run after the airhead blonds.

”This world is so fucking superficial.”

”What makes you say that love?”

”Well look at the stupid blonde down there…”

”The man or the woman?”

”I said the stupid blonde, not the fuckable twink.”

Mikey smirked as his companion chuckled.

”All right, what about her?”

”Well she thinks she has that guy wrapped around her finger with her bleached hair, with extensions that I can clearly see, and her plastic enhanced tits and liposuctioned ass. She is so secure, if you can call it that, in him and would have no idea what to do if I walked over there. She is not ready for me, and my way of doing things. She depends on all the plastic to keep him in his place.”

”Well this I have to see.”

”Huh?”

”Let me this in action. I will make it worth your while.”

Mikey smirked. He rose from his seat and after fixing his tight bikini style shorts he wrapped his sarong around this waist and handed his drink off. He pushed his glasses up and blew his companion a kiss. He cocked his hip and sauntered towards the sand.

 

_***Jake***_

”Wait Jake, it’s hard to run in the sand!”

”Come on babe, you can keep up and ooofff.”

”Ow.”

Jake looked down at what he collided with, and he was stunned to see a slim woman in a sarong on the sand. It looked like the collision caused her to lose her top.

”Oh shit! I am so sorry, are you all right?”

”Y-Y-Yeah, I think I am, but I lost my glasses when you bumped into me.”

”Oh right and uh… your uh, top?”

”No, I was not wearing one.”

Jake was shocked! Not wearing one? Was she from Europe or something?

”Well uh, let me see if I can find your glasses then.”

”All right, um… I think they may have landed here?”

The woman started to crawl around on the sand and Jake could not stop staring at her perfect ass. It wiggled and swayed as she felt around in the sand digging her perfectly manicured hands into the sand. Her fingers were the perfect length and Jake suddenly had a vision of them wrapped around his cock.

”Jake, what is taking so long?”

”Oh, sorry babe, uh, I kind of ran into this woman and knocked her glasses into the sand.”

”Oh?”

Jake could hear the disdain in his girl’s voice. She had not even seen her face and… come to think of it, neither had he. He was too focused on the perfectly creamy thighs that peeked out of the satin sarong as she crawled along the sand. He heard his girl scoff as she walked up to the woman and reached out and picked up the glasses out of the sand next to the woman.

”Here _sweetie_.”

Her voice dripped with condescendence as she handed them to the figure on the ground.

”Oh, thank you so much.”

She took the glasses and wiped them with part of the sarong, lifting it up to show her bikini line, which was clean, and he suspected, continued under the small triangle of fabric. She stood up and bent over, brushing off her knees, thighs, and ass. It looked like more of a dance than he has seen on the pole at the local strip joint. When she was done she turned around and both Jake and his girl gasped.

”Thank you so much. Hi, I’m Michael, but everyone calls me Mikey.”

Jake was in shock again! He had been eyeing a man! A fucking man! A fucking beautiful man! Wait what? He did not just call Mikey beautiful? He did not just refer to him by his cute nickname… cute? Well fuck.

”I can’t believe I was so clumsy. I am usually good at watching where I am going, but the ocean was so breathtaking and I just could not take my eyes off of it.”

”Oh no problem sweetheart. My goodness, you do not get much sun do you sugar? Your skin is so pale, it’s like porcelain.”

Jake rolled his eyes, there she went. She was into flirting mode, not that he was worried about this man stealing her away. He was much more of a woman than she was. He had curves and hips and it was a crime that he had an ass like that. Suddenly Mikey cried out as he stumbled and fell forward knocking her over. He ran to… Mikey.

”Are you all right?”

Mikey looked up at him. His glasses had fallen askew. It made him look even more like an awkward girl.

”Yeah, I guess I sprained a muscle or something when I ran into you.”

Mikey ran a hand from his calf up to his thigh, and Jake swore that he did not mean to lick his lips.

”Hey Jake! What about me!?”

”Oh yeah, right sorry babe, I ah here.”

Jake reached out and gripped his girl’s hand and pulled hard to get her to stand up. She wobbled a bit and fell again, but Jake did not notice because Mikey had whimpered as he tried to stand up.

”Here, let me.”

Jake picked up Mikey in his arms, and Mikey wrapped his arms around Jake’s neck. Jake turned to his girl who was spitting sand out of her mouth.

”Ah look babe, I’m gonna bring Mikey to first aid and…”

”What about me!?”

”You’re alright, but Mikey could be…”

”Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, for fuck sake, I’m your fucking girl!”

Jake just stared at her and felt Mikey tighten his hold on his neck. For some reason that gave him confidence.

”Look Annamarie. You are clearly alright, but this young lady could have been seriously injured running into me. Now you go back to the hotel room like a good girl, and maybe I will take you to dinner later if you are lucky!”

”But but but, you never call me…”

”DID I FUCKING STUTTER?!”

Annamarie paled and nodded her head meekly. She turned and scampered off. Jake began to move toward the main buildings when Mikey put an hand on his chest.

”I think I am all right. Maybe if you just took me to my room?”

Jake looked and saw something in Mikey’s eyes that he could not describe.

”Yeah, I can do that.”

*

*

*

”So what happened then?”

”He was in such shock that he just put his trunks back on and bolted out the door.”

Mikey laughed hard and then winced as the pain shot from his chest to his lower back. Daddy leaned in and kissed his way down from the nape of his neck to the small of his back dragging his tongue in lazy circles.

”Mmmm, feels so good. I can’t believe Brendon does not like to come here.”

”Well he would rather go to the Alps to ski, and I would rather be in San Tropez with you.”

”Well I am happy that he does and that I end up here in your arms.”

”Mmm, no more than I My Mikey.”

Daddy scooped Mikey up into his arms as he rolled him over, and licked over his lips and down to his neck, making a trail of small bite marks. Mikey moaned as he continued to bite harder, making him shiver and gasp when he broke skin and sucked on the wound lightly.

”So, did he really fuck you good?”

”Not bad for an amateur, but nowhere near as good as you Daddy.”

Daddy picked up Mikey’s arm and kissed his way down to the wrist. He held the hand up and watched as the sun danced across the gold on his fourth finger. He smirked.

”Tell me something my love, does your husband know the way the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?”

”I don’t think he really cares.”

Daddy turned his hand over and kissed the palm working his way back to the wrist. He nipped at the vein and sucked hard to leave a raised mark.

”Ah ah ah, I think you need to take me inside now Daddy. I’m feeling a bit faint and need to go lie down.”

Daddy scooped Mikey up into his arms and walked off the veranda into the bedroom. He put Mikey down on the bed and began to ravish him. The sound of Mikey’s phone ringing echoed from the veranda. By the tone it was Stan calling. Mikey laughed and then gasped as Daddy took his cock in his mouth and pushed three fingers inside of him at the same time.

”Fuck Daddy, please, fuck me!”

Daddy did not even bother to remove Mikey's swim suit. He pushed it aside and pushed in with one rough stroke. Mikey knew he loved feeling the silk of the bikini sliding against his shaft as he fucked him fast paced, and with wild abandon. The phone was now ringing for the second time and Daddy started up a rhythm to match it. Mikey knew that Stan would try four times before giving up.

”Come on Daddy, cum in me before he stops calling. I want to cum to that sound.”

”You really are a dirty little bitch aren’t you?”

”Only for you Daddy, only for you.”

They started to really pick up the pace now trying to aim for the goal that Mikey wanted. The third ring was happening now and Mikey heard a change in Daddy’s breathing. He felt his fist enclose over his cock and pushed into it at the same time.

”Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK MIKEY!”

Daddy slammed into him so hard that he pushed Mikey into the headboard at a painful angle, but Mikey could care less. He screamed as he came at the same time Daddy filed him up with his hot cum. The load was so much that as he kept fucking into him it was dripping out all over the sheets and soaking his swimsuit. Daddy shoved in one last time and then collapsed onto Mikey’s chest, breathing heavily. The phone finally stopped ringing. Mikey stroked his hair and murmured soothing sounds till Daddy was nearly asleep still inside of him.

”I wonder if Frank falls asleep after sex?”

”Hmmm?”

”Oh nothing Daddy, just thinking out loud.”

Daddy settled back in to slumber and Mikey drifted his thoughts to Wednesday and his trip to the cabin with Frank. He had secretly been working with Frank to create the perfect Valentine's Day getaway for him and his brother. Mikey however was working towards his own goal...namely his brother in law. All the preparations were in place including the weather. It was all going according to plan. Soon his brother would have nothing again and turn back to the drugs for solace. Mikey chuckled at the thought of a beaten and broken Gerard, devastated when Frank left him like all the others. He drifted off to sleep with the sound of his brother’s sobs in his head.

 

_***Timestamp: Wednesday February 7th***_

 

_***Mikey***_

Mikey looked outside at the sky. It was completely clear like the forecast predicted. That was all going to change though in a couple of hours. Poor poor Frankie had no idea what was going to hit him. Mikey inwardly smirked as he smiled outwardly to Frank. Frank was babbling on about his stupid brother and how proud he was of him doing well in his job, and getting fucking employee of the month twice now. He probably sucked his boss's cock to get that, well that is what Mikey would have done except that his boss was Mikey’s husband and he would cut Gerard’s cock off if he did any such thing. He smiled and nodded and giggled here and there. Oh and of course Gerard was doing so well in school, and it was only the first month of him going. Blah blah blah. Mikey wanted to shove his cock down Frank's throat to make him shut up. He heard that Frank was an excellent cocksucker and he would love to find out first hand. 'All in good time' he thought to himself. Just then the car hit a bump and jostled them pretty hard. Mikey bounced up and hit his head on the ceiling and crash landed in Frank's lap. He wanted to curse out the driver, but instead he sat there whimpering and allowed Frank to cradle him and rub his head and say soothing things. They stayed like that till they arrived at the cabin.

"So, are you sure Gerard doesn't know where you're going?"

"Nope, I feel kind of bad lying to him, but I said that I had to go scout a new potential client. I am sure once he finds out his surprise he will forgive me though."

"Oh? Well, knowing Gerard he'll mope for the first few hours. Stuff like that eats at his brain."

"You know, you and your brother are such an odd couple. One minute you are so nice to each other and the other, you guys are talking about each other with practical venom. What is up with that? I mean, do you really hate him, and if so why are you helping me then?”

Mikey blinked and put on his best puppy eyes.

"We're brothers, so we'll fight from time to time, but that doesn't mean I hate him. We just..."

He trailed off, and shook his head.

"I think he hates me actually. I don't know why... I think it's because he's jealous..."

"Oh, you mean because you have only been married once? Honestly I think it is because Gerard was so scarred from his first marriage. He carried that entire burden with him into the next and well... rape changes anyone. I think he is genuinely happy for you though. Stan is a great guy. Known him for a long time, but I knew him when he was with Maddison, his second wife."

Mikey scoffed at the woman's name.

"That hag is vile. She must've came on to you a million times."

Maddison was a Gold digging, raging bitch, and from time to time she'd call Stan, begging him to take her back. Mikey dealt with her though. He'd answered the phone one of the many times she called and Mikey broke her down to nothing. If anyone was going to be a gold digging, raging bitch it was MikeyWay and Stan was his to use up.

"Actually, I found her sweet until the operation. Then she changed. I guess having your body enhanced would make you a little narcissistic, but man I had no idea that Stan was that much of a boob junkie."

Frank laughed out loud as the door to the car was open and he stepped out, and offered his hand to Mikey to help him out.

"Honestly kiddo, I am surprised that he did not try and convince you to enhance yourself."

"He never mentioned it. Do you think I should enhance myself?"

Mikey smirked, he was mentally pushing Frank up against a wall.

"Nah, I believe in using what you were given to get what you want... within reason of course."

Frank offered Mikey his arm as they made their way up the stone walkway to the front of the cabin. Frank looked at the sky and frowned a bit. It was still pretty clear, but the winter sun had begun to hide behind a few clouds. The temp dropped without the sun’s rays to warm the air. He felt Mikey shiver a bit and pulled him in a little wrapping his arm around his small waist.

"Personally kiddo, I think you are perfect the way you are."

Mikey cuddled closer against his brother’s husband and giggled.

"Thanks Frankie."

"Anytime kiddo, anytime. So now, you want to give me a tour of this place? We don’t want to be long. I did promise Gerard that I would be home for dinner.”

"Sure, I don’t want you to be late, it’s your six months anniversary today right?”

”Yeah and I have reservations for us, but Gerard does not know about it yet.”

"Awww, how sweet, well we will be quick. We'll start with the kitchen and work our way to the bedroom."

Frank watched as Mikey pointed out things that made the cabin homey, and then things that made the cabin unique. He knew he would love the indoor hot tub and thought about fucking Gerard in there. It had the cliché bear skin rug, and that did bother Frank a little. He knew that Stan liked to hunt for sport and it never sat well with him. Stan always tried to invite Frank out, but Frank made excuses each time. When they made it up to the bedroom on the second floor, Frank happened to glance outside and was shocked at the snow coming down.

"Shit Mikey, did you know about this storm?"

Mikey peeked through the window and gasped, shaking his head.

"Oh my god! That looks bad! I had no idea this was coming!”

"Shit, we have to get out of here before it gets worse! You call the car and I will call Pete and let him know to get ahold of Gerard for me."

”Why Pete?”

”I told Gerard that I was with Pete. Pete is kind of covering my ass.”

”Oh, but what about Spencer? Aren’t you worried that he is going to tell on you?”

Frank smirked opening his cell phone.

”Who do you think is keeping Gerard occupied?”

Mikey laughed, but stopped when Frank groaned. He knew that he saw no bars.

"Fuck, I got no reception? Does this place have a landline?"

Mikey knew of course that there was no reception. There never was. That was the reason for the landline, but while Frank was in the bedroom checking out the closets, Mikey disconnected the phone and hid it.

"Gee Frankie, sorry, It must be the storm because Stany has reception here all the time. He has to be able to use his laptop."

Frank reentered the living room and sighed, running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"Okay... uh, what the hell are we gonna do? Did you call the car?"

"Relax Frankie, the car ran down to get some supplies and will be back soon. Come on, here. Why don’t I show you how the hot tub works. It can be a little tricky."

Mikey took Frank's hand gently and led him over to the balcony where the snow was falling all around them. They entered the enclosed opening and were engulfed by warmth. The tarped room was heated to keep the bather comfortable. Mikey bent over the tub, giving Frank a nice view of his ass as he fiddled with a few knobs. A rush of water was heard and the tub started to fill up. Frank was distracted, looking at the view of the road from where they were, so Mikey started to take his clothes off.

"I'm not really interested in the tub right n-- whoa! Mikey!? Do you really think this is the right time for that?"

Frank rushed to grab the younger man’s arm to stop him from going any further.

"We need to figure out what we're gonna do. What time is the car coming back?"

"Relax Frankie, geeze you are so tense. Look, I know Stany hates to waste water so since I am filling the tub to show you how, which you totally did not pay any attention to by the way, I did not want to let the heat and water go to waste. Also we have a perfect view of the road, so we can see the car coming up the mountain and be out of the tub and to the door when it gets there."

Mikey pouted and wiggled out of Frank's grasp. He turned his back on Frank and continued to undo his pants. He turned his head to gaze over his shoulder at him.

"And you know, it really hurts that you don’t think that I am smart enough to know what I am doing. I know I am not as amazing as my brother to you, but I am still human you know."

Mikey turned back and stepped into the tub. He fought to not make a sound of contentment at the wonderful warmth engulfing him. Instead he sagged his shoulders and moved to the other side of the tub. He propped his arms on the side and sniffed loudly shaking his body as if he was crying. Now if Frank was the type of guy he knew he was, he would feel guilty and fix this. Mikey smirked at how easy it was to read a guy like him.

"Mikey... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just..."

Frank trailed off and looked into the tub. The warm water was causing the air around them to steam up and rise. The chimney effect was making him feel less stressed. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"You know what? You're right. The view from here is perfect."

Frank yanked off his shirt and then his jeans. He climbed in to the tub and splashed water at his wife's little brother.

"Hey hey, cut it out! You're like a little kid I swear!"

Mikey laughed and splashed Frank back. He watched as Frank let the warmth of the water take him and he inwardly smirked. He moved over to one of the seats and patted it for Frank to join him. When Frank sat down next to him, Mikey started up the jets and the water came to life with bubbles. He then turned on the inner lights and the water faded from blue, to red, and yellow. When the opposite lights hit, they created a rainbow of hues. Frank quirked an eyebrow to Mikey and Mikey just laughed.

"What, Stany likes a good light show. Besides he said it made the sex so much better. Wait till you and Gee try it."

"That's gonna be... interesting."

Mikey noticed right away that Frank was sporting a semi and smirked. He moved in front of Frank, and got on his knees. He saw Frank's eyes go wide as he reached down between his legs and suddenly another light appeared. This one was a soft pink hue.

"You have to turn on this one manually, but Stan put it in because it lights up the palest skin, and both Gee and I am naturally pale aren’t we?"

Frank's breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed audibly.

"Uh..."

He inched away from the younger man and nodded.

"Yeah..."

Mikey saw that Gerard was in his head now. His body, his voice, his face... even his unique little smile and laugh. Frank blinked and he was knocked back into reality.

"The car should be here soon, right?"

"Of course silly. You worry too much."

Mikey took the opportunity to take the place where Frank had moved up to the next step for his own. He settled down between the man's legs and leaned back. He pretended that he did not feel Frank's semi hard cock against his back. He sighed audibly instead.

"I can’t wait for you to bring Gee here. He is going to be so surprised. He really needs to learn to relax more. He is always so tense."

Mikey reached back and pointed to a spot between his shoulder blades just under his neck.

"Here, let me show you a little trick, it's something Gee and I have in common. This is where we both carry all our stress. If you I teach you and you are a good student, you will make Gee very happy."

Mikey gave Frank direction on where to apply pressure and where to go gently.

"Well go ahead. If you don’t practice on me, you may hurt Gee by accident. It is safe for me right now because I am not stressed."

Mikey sat back and waited for Frank to touch him.

"He is always so tense."

Frank reached out and palmed where Mikey pointed to.

"Here?"

Mikey let out a small groan. Frank had good strong hands.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Now a little to the left and down a bit. Um... it might be easier if you sat behind me."

Frank gulped and Mikey knew he was contemplating whether to make the move, but when Mikey scooted forward, he knew that Frank would feel silly. Sure enough, Frank moved to encase Mikey between his legs. Mikey leaned back into Frank's chest and sighed.

"Good, now move outward on the shoulders and to the collarbone. I am sure you are aware how sensitive our collarbones are Frankie? It is because we carry stress there too. From there move to the front and towards the middle of my upper chest. Dig in with thumbs for pressure and then roll your palms okay?"

Frank did this and Mikey felt a fire move through his chest. Frank was as good with his hands as he thought. He could not wait till he could get those hands on his hips gripping and leaving marks as he pounded into him like a savage animal. Mikey’s excitement must have been noticeable because he felt Frank’s hands leave his body.

"Okay, I think I got it. I'll be sure to remember all that when I try it out on your brother. We should get out now, I am sure the car will be here very soon"

"Mmmm, a few more minutes. I have not been this relaxed in a long time. Stan has been dealing with so much and I have been trying to help him, but he thinks I don’t have a head for business or numbers. He pats me on the head and tells me not to worry about it. My job is to sit there and look pretty, not to think. He does not realize how much it hurts. I think Gerard is lucky that you encouraged him to go to school and get a job. I wish that Stan thought more of me like that."

Mikey hunched over and played with the top of the water. Part of this was an act, but part of it was an admission of the truth. He felt Frank lay a hand on his shoulder and smile with sympathy. Mikey reached up and placed his hand on top of his, letting his fingers fall through and lace with his. This seemed to wake Frank up from something and he stood up quickly.

"I’m gonna get out now, you can stay, but I'll be inside, trying to get my cell to work."

Mikey watched as Frank jumped out forgetting that they were outside.

"Frank look out!"

Too late, Frank exited the enclosure and was hit with a gust of freezing cold wind and snow. He lost his balance and slipped banging his head hard on the deck. The wind was howling now and there was almost no visibility. Mikey hopped out of the water and threw his robe on and grabbed Stan's. He stepped out carefully and saw that Frank was groggy, but not completely out. He wrapped the robe around the man and shimmied his arms into the sleeves. He then draped his arm around his neck and carefully had him stand.

"Come on Frankie. You need to lie down in front of the fire and warm up."

Mikey stepped into the living room and a chill hit him, close to the temperature outside. Suddenly the lights all went out. Mikey screamed.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

Frank groaned, holding his head with both his hands.

"Shit... candles. We need fucking candles."

"Relax, we have flashlights all over. This happens during the summer when the thunderstorms come."

Mikey sat Frank on the sofa and groped his way to the cabinet on the wall. He pulled out the Maglight and it lit a beam in the room. He focused it on the fireplace.

"Oh fuck! Come on Frank. We need to get you into the bedroom. Snow fell on the fireplace and put the fire out. No electricity means no heat so we need to get into the bedroom quickly. There is another fireplace in there."

Frank groaned again and followed closely behind Mikey. They entered the bedroom and Frank shut the door quickly behind them. He muttered to himself.

"Fucking storm came out of nowhere..."

The fire was blazing and the little room was nice and cozy. Mikey helped Frank onto the bed and crossed to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth, rung it out then folded it, and placed it on the back of Frank's head. He had a sizable lump there. If this was anyone else, Mikey would have offered him spirits, but he knew that Frank would never drink. He grabbed one of the bottles of sparkling apple cider that they brought with them and popped the cork. He poured some in a glass and handed it to Frank. Mikey took the bourbon from the nightstand and poured himself a glass. He positioned himself so that he could take care of Frank's injury.

"Jesus Frankie, that is quite a lump you got."

"Tell me about it. I'm surprised I'm conscious."

He rubbed the lump and hissed in pain as he took a sip of his drink.

"Easy there honey, don’t press on it. I have to monitor you and make sure you don’t fall asleep in case you have a concussion. Still I have to keep you warm too since you were silly and left the area without putting a robe on first."

"Uh, yeah... it was pretty dumb of me. I shouldn't have jumped out like that. I wasn't thinking."

”You were thinking, just not at that moment.”

Mikey slipped behind Frank and rested his chest against his back. He gave him an affectionate hug and urged him to scoot back so that they were resting against the headboard. The fire crackled and danced in front of them making shadows come alive on the wall.

"I guess the snow got really bad when we were in the tub. I bet the driver tried to still make it up the mountain and got stuck. We probably will be here till tomorrow. When it is light again, we can go and see what happened."

Mikey rubbed at the lump on Frank's head with the cool cloth willing the swelling down.

"Sorry for messing everything up. I guess I am a fuck up like Gee thinks, huh?"

"Why would you say that? Gerard doesn't think you're a fuck up."

Mikey knew that he had Frank wondering now. He could practically see the wheel turning. Frank wondering why Mikey would think something like that about his own brother? Maybe it was a product of the past drug use? He knows that he was a real demon when he was on the drugs. Mikey waited patiently till Frank got the courage to ask him questions.

"Is... Is Gerard mean to you, Mikey? You can tell me. I'm not going to get mad.”

"Um... well, he is a big brother and I guess you are supposed to push your younger brother around a bit, but you know Gee took it too far sometimes. I mean I am sure it was the drugs talking, but he could be pretty mean and he attacked my self-esteem a lot. That is why I pick on him a little now. Just getting him back I guess. Kind of childish huh?"

The crackle of the fire covered up the quiver in Mikey's voice.

"Well I think you are alright now. Come on, let's get in bed and get some sleep. That way we can be up bright and early in the morning."

"Oh... Yeah, okay. Sleep sounds really good right about now. I hope Gerard's not too worried. I mean our dinner is ruined.”

”Don’t be so hard on yourself Frankie. You did not know. I am sure that he will realize the weather is not good and that would be the reason for not coming home. He would just want you to be safe, that's all, besides he has Spencer to keep him company so I am sure he will be fine if he gets that itch you know?”

”Itch?”

”Well yeah you know? Sometimes you just want to be fucked or something like that?”

"Sorry, kiddo, I would not know how that is, but uh, Spencer is not allowed to do that.”

”Oh, but at the party they were.”

Frank actually began to blush and this surprised Mikey. If Spencer could not fuck Gerard then what could they do… wait a minute.

”Are you telling me that my brother tops Spencer!?”

”Uh, yeah, they are allowed to do that.”

”Wow, I never heard of Gerard topping anyone before. I have to say Frankie I am really impressed that you trust him so much. Considering how much Gerard loves to bottom, I don’t know if I could even trust him that much.”

After Mikey planted more seeds of doubt in his brother in law’s mind, he pulled back the corner of the covers that they were not sitting on so that Frank could slip in. They were both still just in robes and now dry underwear. Once Frank was in, Mikey climbed under the ones he was sitting on. He settled into the pillow and then turned on his side to face Frank.

”Don’t worry Frankie, everything will be alright and soon you will be in the arms of your wife again. Just get some sleep now. Oh and pleasant dreams.”

Mikey turned around and heard Frank settling into the covers and turning himself to face the wall. He smirked again. This was going to be an interesting night.

*

*

*

_***Frank & Mikey***_

_"Morning sweetie."_

_Gerard's voice chirped and Frank’s eyes blinked open quickly. Frank sat up slowly and looked around. Home...? When did he get home?_

_"Gerard...?"_

_Frank rasped, still looking around. Gerard was nowhere to be seen._

_"I've got a surprise for you Frankie..."_

_He entered the bedroom, dressed in a lacy gown and nothing else. Frank’s eyes widened, and he followed his wife's every move. The way he walked was sexy... like he rehearsed every move._

_"W-Wow... Oh my god. Gee..."_

_Frank’s voice cracked as he spoke and his cock was hard, up in excitement... drooling like his mouth was._

_"Mmmm, you smell so good... So yummy."_

_Gerard was in his lap now, kissing his neck. He whispered seductively in his ear._

_"I wanna make you feel good, baby."_

_Frank moaned out in pleasure when Gerard lowered himself, face first against Frank’s crotch. He then pulled down Frank's boxers..._

_"Mmmm... You're so hard..."_

_Gerard's hands were on his cock now, stroking him while his lips were pressing kisses against his thigh._

Mikey was awaken by a groaning to his left. He opened his eyes to see Frank with his mouth open and panting. He smirked. Mikey knew that Frank was dreaming about his brother. He could use this to his advantage. He crawled over to Frank and slid the blankets off. He moved between his legs and eased his boxers off. Mikey licked his lips as he saw Frank's hard cock. It looked really inviting. He slid his hands up his brother in law's thighs and reached down to nip at his inner thighs.

_"Such a big boy. I can't wait to take you... All of you inside of me."_

_Gerard moaned against Frank's thigh, his fist still circled around Frank's member._

_"Oh... Fuck."_

_Frank groaned, bringing his wrist to his mouth and bit down gently._

_"Gerard... Mmm'nf."_

Mikey heard Frank mumble his brother’s name. He wondered what Dream!Gerard was doing, but he knew what he was going to do. He let Frank's cock slide into his mouth to the back of his throat. He had always been good at schooling his gag reflex. Back in the day, Stan loved to fuck his mouth. He was ruthless too. Mikey was so young, and eager to please his new husband out of fear and respect. Soon he learned that sex was a weapon. It was like a drug, and one could get addicted to it. Once Stan was, now Mikey was now in control. He constricted his throat to tighten the muscles and came all the way back up to the tip. He then set a rhythm and went to town. He really wanted to impale himself on Frank’s cock, but too much too soon and it could spoil his plans. Instead he reached down and fisted his own cock with the same rhythm that he was using for Frank. It would not be long before they both came at this pace.

_Frank dug his hands through Gerard's hair and tugged. Gerard's mouth was warm and wet and so fucking tight. He wasn't going to last._

_"F-Fuck, Gerard... Fuck!"_

_With that cry, he came. Frank loosened his grip on Gerard's hair and sighed contently. He felt himself falling into another deep sleep, and he let it wash over him._

Mikey panted, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't able to drink down Frank’s whole load, but that was alright because it added to the scene. He wiped the cum from his own hand on Frank’s thigh to make it look good. He smirked at how easy it was. Now he needed to arrange them so that Frank would be the bad guy. He lay on Frank's thigh and placed his hands strategically to be laced with Frank's. He was surprised when Frank brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers, licking his own cum off them. Now Mikey did not have to pretend that he was feeling good. Frank had amazing suction power. He groaned and pushed into Frank’s thigh, mouthing at his softening cock. Before he could get carried away he settled in and let sleepy words escape his throat.

"Mmmm, so good to me. Love you too Stany."

_***Frank***_

Frank’s eyes slowly opened, encrusted with sand. He rubbed them with his free hand since the other one was laced with Gerard’s. He brought the hand to his lips to kiss when he realized that the wedding ring on it was a simple gold band. He let his gaze follow the hand to the arm, and then to the body between his legs. It was his brother in law, not his wife who was softly licking his cock in his sleep.

"The fuck...? Mikey?"

He looked down at his wife's brother's face and spotted the drying cum on his cheek and lips. He also realized that his hand had cum on it, well what was left of it. Frank could taste it in his mouth and it was very different from Gerard’s or Pete’s. Almost a sour taste. Wait what was he saying!? He just had a form of sex with his brother in law! He just fucking cheated on his wife and made his brother cheat on his husband!

”Shit, fuck, Mikey, Hey Kiddo, come on, wake up.”

"Mmmm, huh, what? Oh Frankie. Hey, sorry, I had this amazing dream about Stan and..."

Mikey stretches and Frank can see that he is naked. He also realizes that he himself is naked. Mikey's body looks flush like Gerard's does after he has cum. Mikey stands up and runs his fingers through his hair... just like Gerard. He turns to Frank and smiles for a moment, till it falters.

"Frankie, why are you naked, and why am I naked, and Oh my God, what have we done!?"

Mikey started to shake and backed into the corner of the bed away from Frank. Frank needed to take control of the situation before he had a panic attack…just like Gerard.

”Easy, easy Kiddo. I think we both dreamed of, well you know, with Gerard and Stan. It was an accident. Neither of us would have done it if we were awake. I honestly was dreaming of Gerard blowing me and…”

"Fuck, and I dreamt that I was blowing Stan and you let me go on thinking I was Gee right? Um... okay, uh awkward. Well, I guess we are both to blame for this."

Mikey crawled back up the bed and sat down next to Frank leaning on the headboard. He smiled lightly.

"So can we just both agree we fucked up, and uh not tell anyone about it?"

”That sounds like a good plan. I would never want to get you in trouble with Stan. You guys have a good solid marriage. I would feel horrible if this fucked it up.”

”I like to think that Stan and I are stronger than that, but yeah. Let’s keep this one between you and I, and the woods.”

Frank reached out to shake on the agreement, but Mikey reached out and kissed him. It was sudden and he felt Mikey push his tongue inside and explore his mouth. Frank placed two hands on Mikey’s shoulders and gently pushed him away.

”Why did you do that?”

”I don’t know. I figured since I blew you and we exchanged fluids that it made sense that we should have kissed at least once.”

Mikey stood up and grabbed the robe, but instead of putting it on, he placed it over his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't wasted emotion. I really felt like 'Stan' was here taking care of me... or rather I was taking care of him."

”Um… thanks?”

Mikey chuckled and Frank could not help, but join in. It was like one of those moments for cops that you just have to laugh to alleviate the severity of the situation. In truth he did just cheat on his wife, and he had to live with that now along with coercing Mikey into cheating on his husband. He had to keep that reality in check.

"I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up. Can you see if the electricity is on yet and make us some breakfast?"

Mikey left the room and Frank felt better. It seemed that the kid was not too traumatized from the situation. At that point there was a knock on the front door. Frank threw on the robe left for him and went to answer it.

”Sorry Sir for the delay yesterday. Got stuck in a drift and…”

”No need to apologize at all. As long as you were safe. I will get dressed and help you shovel so we can get out.”

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was loving the shower. He laughed as he remembered the look on Frank's face. The guilt he must have felt. It was delicious just like his cock and the cum that came from it. He allowed the water to cascade over his body as he jerked off again to the memory of how good Frank’s cock felt in his mouth. He fantasized what it will be like to fuck him next time oh and there will be a next time too, Mikey would make sure of that.


	12. Before The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is turning the big 3 0 and Frank is throwing him a huge bash...will anything go right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! _***Digdeepenough***_ and I cannot believe the turn out for the last chapter! Yeah, we were insane to do one that long, but we really had our reasons. So this chapter marks the start of the time hopping. After this one, we will be start jumping years in order to fit in the timeframe that we want in the marriage. Besides, you really didn't want to know everything that the boys do all the time right? I mean that would be way too much sex and you don't want that? I can hear you screaming from here. ^0^
> 
> No seriously, it will make sense soon. ^-^
> 
> So this chapter deals with two very important dates. Gerard's birthday and Frank and Gerard's one year anniversary. There will be ups and down, gasps and growns, tears of sorrow and joy. _***Digdeepenough***_ and I worked very hard to get the scenes and emotions to be believable so we hope that you enjoy it. ^-^
> 
> P.S.~ We all know when Gerard's birthday is so no freaking out that we got the date wrong. The 9th fell on a weekday in our calender so naturally one would wait till a Saturday. ^0^
> 
> There is also a little throw back to **Bondage Mansion** in here. Can anyone find it? ^-^
> 
> Oh and can anyone guess the song that Frank is singing to Gerard? Besides being famous itself, it has been used in several movies, including one that has an original and a remake. I will give you two hints. The original had Humphrey Bogart in it and the remake Harrison Ford. Good luck, this maybe hard for some of you. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Saturday, March 31st***_

Frank was sitting in the Study downstairs. Gerard had gone into his room to get his school work done for the day. Frank was pouring over some ideas he had for Gerard's birthday when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Frank, my man! It's M. How're you and the lovely wife holding up?"

Frank looked at the phone surprised that M. was calling him.

"Hey M. uh, what's going on?"

"April Ninth. That's what's goin' on. Gerard's turning the big three-OH!"

M. amped his volume up to the max like he was trying to blow out Frank's eardrum.

"Uh, yeah I know. The kids and I are planning what we are doing for him right now."

Frank wondered if M. was high, he sure sounded like it.

"Didn't you read the contract my man? First year of Gerard being your housewife he's gotta come to my place for his b-day."

Frank heard him pause to take a puff from his cigarette.

"I like to make sure everything's goin' smoothly and plus, I tend to miss my girls... Not gonna' lie."

"What!? Oh fuck really? Man, the kids are going to be pissed at me!"

"Yeah. My bad *cough cough* I guess I should've mentioned it at the wedding."

M. started having coughing fits, and Frank wondered if he was smoking or _smoking_.

"But then again... It's on the contract."

"Right, the contract."

Frank wiped his face with his hand.

"So, what does this mean exactly. Is it like the wedding?"

"Uh, yeah, but you can keep planning what you're planning. The only thing that's changing is the location."

"Well yeah, but not really a place for the kids. I mean I know that they are the age that you apparently think that a wife can be, but I am really not interested in introducing them to that now. Plus let's face it, you have drugs at your place."

"I'll be a good boy. Anything for my favorite Wife. I'll put the drugs away. Cross my heart."

Frank could actually see him, making an X over his heart with his index finger. He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, well forgive me for not believing you outright, but perhaps they can come towards the end."

Frank thought for a moment, maybe if the party was not inside.

"All right, but let’s do the party outside like the wedding. A bigger tent maybe, and decked out again in Gerard's favorite colors."

"Whatever will make Gerard happy. It's his birthday party after all."

"All right well, it's his thirtieth so I want to pull out all the stops. I assume that you will take care of the guest list? The only people I need to add to it are Christa and Ray. Gerard may have some people from the Gallery that he wants to invite and perhaps a classmate or two."

"Uh..."

M. trailed off, chuckling uncomfortably.

"Yeah, um, classmates? Gallery?"

Frank could hear that he was beyond confused.

"Oh right, sorry. Gerard is working in Stan's art gallery in the city. He is also taking classes online paid for with the money that he earns from his job."

Frank is pleasantly surprised that M. does not know everything about their lives. It eliminates the concern about spying.

"Dude... My man, what thee actual FUCK!? Why is he working!? Why is he in school!? Why the fuck would you allow that!?"

Frank pulled the phone back and looked at. Did the man just yell at him?

"Man, what is your fucking problem?! Too much shitty coke up you’re fucked out nose?! What is the big deal!? Are you that fucking against these boys having a brain, or any kind of freedom?!"

Frank was fuming, and now M. was going to get it. He was lucky that the man was not in front of him right now.

"Look you sorry piece of shit excuse for a business man. My wife is not just a fuck toy to me who cleans my house. He has brains and real interior beauty and you will fucking respect that and when you see him, you will praise him for having the fucking intelligence to go out and want to be something more than a burden on society! DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR!?"

"No! Listen, listen man... Gerard... He's got fucking ambition, man. That's not even a fucking good thing."

M. pitched his voice low now.

"You don't actually fucking think he loves you enough to stick around once he's got all his shit together? Man, you're vulnerable Iero. You don't know Gerard like I do."

M, was on the verge of busting out in hyena laughter

"You are so lucky that I do not reach through this phone and fucking choke you right now! How dare you disparage my wife like that!? You have not seen Gerard in almost a year! He is nothing like half the sorry excuses you sell for wives! So again, shut the fuck up before I do it for you permanently!"

Frank slammed the phone down. He was shaking he was so angry.

"Motherfucking piece of shit!"

Frank upended his desk onto its side. He just he needed something. Something to take the edge off. He could hear the phone's dial tone and then the obnoxious beeping.

"AARRGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was halfway to Frank’s study when he heard a loud crash, and scream come from that direction. He rushed to the door and bolted inside.

"Frank?!"

He called out for him, worried and scared. Gerard was shocked by the sight. It brought back the scene from January except the mirror was still intact. Frank was standing next to his upturned desk shaking, clenching his fists. The phone was on the ground beeping off the hook. Gerard's eyes diverted to the phone and then to his husband.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

He stepped further into the room, and picked the phone up and sat it down on its dock.

"Fucking M. fucking piece of shit worthless coke head fucking aaagggrrgghhh!"

Gerard snapped his attention back on Frank when he mentioned his Seller's name.

"M...? What happened with M?"

Gerard was so confused. He knew Frank had issues with M. but this seemed to be a different kind of issue.

"He, he , he, fucking called about your birthday and I was fine with that, although the kids and all, and then I said that you might want to invite friends like Kassy and maybe a classmate, and he, he , he, he fucking said...."

Gerard started to rub his hand on Frank’s back in small, soothing circles.

"You are brilliant you know that? Brilliant and intelligent and fucking beautiful. You are not an object to be admired at home, and certainly not a fucking toy. You know this right? You know that is how I think of you Gerard?"

Gerard nodded apprehensively and then sighed.

"I'm guessing M. really tore me a new one, huh..."

"I just don’t understand how he thinks you know?"

Frank turned in Gerard's arms and embraced him.

"I think he's jealous of you."

Gerard rose a brow at that.

"Oh? You think he's jealous of me?"

"Well yeah, I mean he has a business and everything, but other than a bottle of whiskey and a line of coke, what does he really have? I mean do any of the wives really like him?"

Gerard hummed and then shrugged.

"I... thought I liked him until I got divorced for the first time. He really, um, scared me a lot. But I can't speak for the others. I know Mikey liked him. He was so in love with M."

"Your brother is young and makes mistakes. We _all_ do. No matter what though, he has no right to tell me how you are supposed to live under my roof... fuck that OUR roof."

Frank takes Gerard's hand with his rings on it. He caresses each one and kisses them gently. He even playfully licked and nipped at the skin.

"But what did he say about me? I know how he can be."

Gerard was nervous about what M. might've said about him. He didn't want Frank to get any ideas or think differently of him even though he wasn't insinuating that he was, but it could still be a possibility that he was. Gerard didn't want that. He wanted M. to be happy for him, and support him just like he did with Mikey and the other housewives.

"*sigh* He basically told me that I was doing wrong by _allowing_ you to work and go to school. He said you would use it against me, that you were cunning, and had ambition. I did not like that he insinuated that about you."

Frank was getting agitated again. Gerard blinked, and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Oh, I'm not surprised that he'd say something like that."

Frank squeezed Gerard's hand tighter.

"Don't you believe it sweetheart, I certainly don't. You are amazing with everything that you have gone through, and you deserve the world. Is it a wonder that the kids and I love you so much? Not to mention Spencer, and I think that even Pete is kind of sweet on you too now, and..."

The phone rings. Gerard had been smiling as his husband said all those nice things to him, but when the phone went off Gerard's smile dropped.

"I'll answer it."

"If it's that piece of shit I am not fucking talking to him without punching him in the nuts first!"

Frank turns and walks into the small adjoining bathroom. Gerard took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Hello, Iero residence. Gerard Iero speaking."

"Gee! Baby am I glad it's you! Look, you gotta talk to that husband of yours. He doesn't understand what you're supposed to do as part of the contract. I mean, can’t he just be happy with your cock sucking skills? He has to make you all smart and stuff too?"

"Umm... M. Frank's my husband. He wants me 'all smart'... and to be honest his cock sucking skills kinda surpass mine."

Gerard smirked when he said this.

"Wait... what the fuck?! Where do you get off talking to me like that!? Who do you think you are!? You are my property to sell as I choose! You will never be anything more than a high class whore! You need to learn your place Gerard _Way_ , that is why you always get returned and..."

Gerard heard a commotion on the other end of the phone, and it goes dead for a few minutes. Then the noise of a fight filled the space.

"M?"

Gerard pulled his ear from the phone and looked at it with a puzzled expression on his face. A voice answered, but it was not M.’s

"Hey there Mrs. Iero, no it's uh, Louis."

"Louie? What are you doing at M's?"

"Um... well, I’m kind of more than just a lead-headed limo driver. I am also head of Iero Security."

"Hold on a second, Lou."

Gerard pulled the phone away from his ear and shouted.

"FRANK!"

The toilet flushed and Frank emerged from the bathroom tucking his shirt back in and buckling his pants.

"Yeah baby, what's up?"

"Here."

He passed the phone to his husband, shaking his head.

"I'm sure you have something to do with this."

Frank took the phone trying to suppress a smirk.

"Yello?"

"Hey, yeah, oh, well what a surprise. What else did you find?... Oh, he did?"

Frank moved the receiver from his mouth, and looked at Gerard.

"Hey baby? Did M. call you a high class whore and his property?"

Gerard furrowed his brow together and nodded, frowning.

"I see."

Frank went back to the phone.

"Yeah I confirmed what you heard... Yeah, and I want it on speaker too."

Frank hit the intercom button on the phone as he placed the phone on the cradle. The room was filled with panting and the voice of M.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck, please no, no no, that's worth over a fucking grand!"

Louis spoke next, so unlike Gerard ever heard before.

"Now apologize, or I destroy the whole fucking bag and you better address him right!"

"Fuck! alright! Ah, uh, Mrs. Iero?"

Gerard glared at Frank and spoke.

"Yes?"

He answered, sighing dramatically. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I uh, just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you earlier. I was out of line in my description of you, and also challenging the state of your marriage. I mean Christ, he has to love you to come and fuck with my shit right? And this is not the first time he has defended you to me, so yeah. I was wrong. Uh... sorry?"

"M. it's okay... I just wish it didn't have to result to violence."

Gerard's tone of voice sounded disappointed, Frank spoke up this time.

"Oh no baby, there was no violence involved at all. Louis simply went to the House on a hunch of mine and simply procured M.'s drug supply and well, threatened to make it unusable."

"Oh fuck you Iero, he is threatening to piss in my coke!"

"I consider that violent Frankie, and it's not appropriate. M. can have opinions because I sure as hell don't let them affect me."

Frank looked at Gerard. There was something in his eyes. A look of awe and reverence.

"You mean that Gee don't you? You really don't care what he thinks of you anymore?"

"No. I don't give a rat's ass, and neither should you."

Gerard spoke confidently and crossed his arms over his chest. Frank smiled wider than Gerard had ever seen him before.

"Hey Louis?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Give him back his shit, and get out of there."

"You got it Boss, oh and Mrs. Iero?"

Gerard leaned in towards the phone a bit.

"Yeah?"

"You done good missy, proud of ya."

Gerard smiled a big toothy grin.

"Thanks Louie."

He giggled, stepping back.

"Alright Louis, get home now, oh and stop and grab us all some lunch, your choice man."

"Alright there Boss."

"Thanks Louis."

The phone call ends, and Frank disconnects their side. He stands up and crooks a finger at Gerard.

"Come here Mrs. Iero."

Gerard smirked, and sashayed over to his husband. Once he was in front of him he threw his arms around his shoulders.

"I cannot believe you said that. Do you know how fucking horny it makes me hearing you assert yourself like that?"

Frank reached down and grabs his ass hard.

"It wasn't very lady like of me, was it?"

Gerard giggled, wiggling his ass against Frank's hand teasingly.

"No it was not. I liked it. You should do it more often."

Frank pulled Gerard closer to him, and nibbled on his ear a little as he whispered in it.

"Wanna show me how unlady like you can be?"

Gerard grinned from ear to ear, and whirled around. He grabbed Frank’s hand and led him out of the Study, quickly.

"I'll do more than 'show you'."

Frank laughed as they headed in the direction of their bedroom.

 

_***Time Stamp: Saturday, 7th***_

 

_***Spencer***_

Spencer was sitting on the sofa in Gerard's room. The fireplace had not needed lighting in a month now since spring was upon them again. He watched as Gerard paced back and forth, waiting for the phone to ring.

"Gee baby, calm down. Jamia will call. I am sure she will be able to coordinate your birthday party next week."

Gerard stilled and glared at his best friend. He sighed dramatically, and had a seat next to him on the sofa. He took a deep breath.

"You're right... But I can't help it. I'm stressed. I emailed her and she still hasn't replied back."

"Awww, come here."

Spencer pulled Gerard into his arms, and laid his head on his shoulder. He ran a soothing hand through his much longer locks.

"Wow Gee baby, your hair is getting pretty long now. It’s almost past your ears. Are you gonna cut it for the party?"

Gerard tugged at his ends and shrugged his shoulders.

"Should I?"

Spencer smirked and flexed his fingers as he grabbed a fistful of hair and made Gerard cry out. He pulled him up and crashed his face into his neck, attaching himself and creating a smart bruise on the pale flesh.

"Should I take that as a no?"

Gerard, pushed his fingers sensually through Spencer's hair.

"Mmmm, you tell me."

Spencer continued to trail his way up Gerard's neck nipping at his jaw until he reached his lips. He licked over the flesh of his bottom lip and bit it lightly. Gerard opened his mouth to Spencer's tongue, and kissed him back. Gerard whined, pushing Spencer back gently.

" _Spennnce_. Stop distracting me. You know we don't stop once we get started...”

"I'm just trying to help you decide whether to get a haircut or not. I'm also distracting you from waiting for the phone to ring. Seems like I am doing a poor job though, so I need to try harder I think."

Spencer reached down to slip his hand into the waistband of Gerard's lounge pants. He caressed his cock while smiling as Gerard moaned. As he was about to get a better grip, he heard the phone ring.

"I think that's your phone call Gee baby."

Gerard smiled slyly at Spencer before nodding his head. When Spencer removed his hand from his pants Gerard hopped off the sofa and went to the phone. He hit the speaker button and answered.

"Iero residence... Gerard Iero speaking."

"Gerard! Jamia here! Congratulations on hitting the big Three Oh! How does it feel to be old?"

Gerard released a sigh of relief when he heard the woman’s voice fill the air and answered truthfully.

"S'feels like I'm still in my twenties. You're the first person to remind me that I'm getting old, but, hey... did you get my email?"

"Yeah I did and don't worry sweetie, thirty's the new twenty don’t you know? On to more interesting things though. So we are throwing you a big bash at the same place you had your wedding right?"

Jamia did not wait for Gerard to answer and continued. The sound of rustling paper could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Sooo let's see. It's spring so how about pastels? Maybe something with flowers? We could so Paris in Spring?"

"Paris in spring..."

Gerard echoed the words, trailing off in though, then hummed when he came back to reality.

"I like it. Oh, and yeah... same place. Hope you had enough to work with. I mean, the backyard is huge, but I don't know if it's not as much as you're used to. I've seen some of your work on your site. It's beautiful by the way. I really loved what you did with my wedding."

"Stop stop, you're making me blush! Actually after I put up the pictures that I did of your wedding I started getting calls for bigger venues so I should be thanking you for letting me coordinate it for you!"

More paper rustling, and then the telltale sound of Windows booting up.

"Soooo Gerard, you got a computer nearby? I'm going to upload some pictures of Paris in Spring so you can get an idea of how it will look. Also I will head out to the House and see what it looks like as far as foliage. Alright? Oohh shit, I gotta take this call. All right love, I will email you any other details I have alright? Byyeeee!"

"Okay, I'll check it out as soon as I get to my computer. Bye sweetie. Talk to you soon."

Gerard ended the call once he's said his goodbyes. He turned his attention to Spencer and smiled.

"I can breathe now."

"Yeah, well it sounded like she couldn't! She was talking a mile a minute! She sure is excited for you!"

Spencer laughed lightly as he got up and walked over Gerard. He circled his waist tightly, and squeezed as he lightly kissed his neck.

"So didn't she say something about pictures?"

Gerard swatted his friends shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Be nice, Spence. She's a sweet lady."

Gerard started for the desk, that Frank surprised him with for Easter, where his lap top was.

"And yeah... Gonna take a look now. Care to join me?"

Gerard patted his lap and winked in Spencer's direction. Spencer laughed again and followed Gerard over to the desk. He perched on Gerard's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"So Gee baby, show me those dirty pics of yours... Oh and you still owe me a peek at the video you made with Frankie!"

"I will eventually. Not now though."

Gerard clicked through his email and looked over the new ones.

"I've got a few messages from school... I'll look at those later."

His eyes skimmed over Jamia's email and he clicked it.

"Alright, let’s take a look."

The attachments loaded up and Gerard smiled at the screen.

"So pretty. If she could pull that off she's forever going to be my party planner."

He pressed the reply button and typed. _Perfect! Now I have to figure out what I'm gonna wear. Totally has to match the Paris in Spring look!_ He pressed send and then wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist.

"I'm so excited. I hope nothing goes wrong."

 

_***Time Stamp: Tuesday, April 10th***_

 

_***Frank & Gerard***_

Frank was bored. He was sitting at his desk with his feet up letting his mind wander. The last meeting he had got cancelled, Pete had a catering emergency, and needed to cancel their lunch date. So now Frank sat staring at the ceiling blowing bubbles... literally.

"*sigh*Do you know how hard it is to get soap residue off your desk?"

Frank looked up and saw Vicky leaning over his desk.

"Vicky! Entertain me please, I am so fucking bored."

"Do I look like a three ring circus act to you boss? Why don’t you call your wife, have him entertain you instead."

"Yeah yeah, I'll do that... no, shit he's working."

"No he's not, do you ever look at your schedule? He had an early meeting and then Stan gave him off the rest of the day."

"Well maybe he is hanging out with Spencer then."

"So, since when do either of them mind you?"

"True true, alright, fuck it, I’ll call. Thanks Vicky."

"Don't thank me, just remember me when bonuses come around."

"Oh I will."

Frank waved to Vicky leaving as he picked up the phone and dialed home.

Gerard was bored. So bored. He was let out of work early and he finished his assignments. Spencer was busy with whatever it was he was busy with. Apparently it was important enough to blow off their lunch date. Gerard couldn't hold it against him though. He'd cancelled more than a few plans himself. For school, work, and Frank of course _Karma_... Gerard sighed, tucking his hair behind his ears. Spencer was right. His hair is getting pretty long. He thought, in that moment, he should go to the bathroom, pull out the clippers and buzz it all off. Then he thought about how Frank would react so he decided against it. Gerard fell into bed and buried his face in his pillow to let out a loud, muffled scream. Just as he was about to give up and take a nap, his cell went off and he sat up quickly. He snatched it off of his nightstand, answering it enthusiastically without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, whatcha doing?"

"Frankkkkie! Nothing. I'm doing nothing. I'm so bored... What're you doing?"

Gerard giggled into the phone. He was so excited that his husband was calling.

"Mee too!"

Frank could not help to giggle back.

"My morning meeting got cancelled, Pete had an emergency so he cancelled lunch with me, and Vicky is going to kill me if i keep blowing bubbles at the ceiling. Apparently soap residue is hard to clean off my desk. I did not even know she cleaned my desk! I have to give her a decent bonus this year."

Gerard closed his eyes to try to visualize Frank blowing bubbles. He giggled again and covered his mouth to contain himself.

"I guess we're both losing our minds, huh? We're so use to be being so busy. I don't know how to sit still anymore. I honestly don't think I know how to."

"Hey, how about I have Louis pick you up and we take a trip into the city. I'll take you shopping!"

Gerard perked up at that idea and jumped out of bed.

"Really?! I'm already ready!"

"Great, I will call him. You guys can swing by to pick me up, and we will go to lunch too!"

Gerard was about to burst. He and Frank haven't had lunch together in so long. He wanted to dance around the house until Louis arrived.

"Can't wait!"

Gerard smiled. He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice even if he tried.

"All right baby, I can't wait to see you. Wear something nice for me? I like my Geebear all dressed up because I can show you off and remind people that you are mine."

Gerard heard murmuring in the background and a women yelling that it was about fucking time.

"Oh fuck off Vicky, okay baby, Louis will be on his way in a few. See you in a half. Bye."

Gerard said his goodbyes and then ended the call. He released a dreamy sigh, and set his phone down on his nightstand. He and Frank were going on a date.

*

*

*

Gerard pressed down on the material of the top and smoothed it out. He looked in the mirror and turned around to examine the back. He'd lost a lot of weight since he started working. He ate healthy too, but he knew those juice fasts were probably the main reason why he dropped ten pounds. Gerard pressed open the dressing room door, stepping out to show off his finished look. He put his hands on his hips, and crossed his legs in front of him.

"What do you think?"

Frank's jaw dropped open. He could not help it. He had seen Gerard look good, but never like this. The outfit was almost indescribable. Gerard was wearing a deep red velvet corset top that had black straps over the upper chest. The skirt was sinfully tight that clung to his perfectly shaped thighs. Frank saw stockings similar to the ones from New Years that peeked out from underneath with heels that matched red on the inside of the stiletto.

"Gee..."

"Do you like it? I really like the Louboutins. I have a few of them already, but they're open toed. These are comfy."

Gerard spoke as he rose his leg up daintily to caress the heel.

Frank could not believe that Gerard was concerned with his shoes when he looked good enough to eat. Frank had to dig his fingers into his thighs to bring himself pain to realize he was not dreaming. Fuck he just wanted to take Gerard right then and there.

"Uh Gee, why don't you try on something else. We will get that one for sure though."

Frank was sweating bullets like he had never before.

"Are you sure? You don't think the skirt's too short?"

Gerard was tugging on the hem of the skirt that rose slightly above his thighs.

"You could probably see my panties if I bend over to far... Jesus."

He laughed, flattening out the back of the skirt.

"Fuck Gerard, please, just go change before I do something really stupid."

Frank had never been in this much pain before. He felt like his cock was literally going to bust a whole through his slacks.

"Wha-- OH!"

Gerard looked down at the front of Frank's slacks, and then giggled.

"Okayyy, okay. Fine."

He turned around and started to walk back into the dressing room, his hips swaying as he did. That did it. Frank got up quickly, and looked around. He moved fast to pull open the dressing room door quickly before Gerard could lock it. Thank fuck he chose the biggest dressing room. He pushed Gerard up against the wall and crushed his mouth against his neck. He bit down and brought his hand up to cover Gerard's mouth before a sound could escape.

"You fucking tease. Do you even know? Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now? I just, I gotta..."

Frank ran his free hand up the back of Gerard's skirt feeling the lace of the garter, and the silk of the panties as he gripped his ass through tightly them. He wanted to fuck him so badly right now.

"Y'just gotta what?"

Gerard was breathless as he spoke.

"D'you want me to hike up my skirt and roll down my panties?"

He continued to tease, bunching up his skirt, slowly.

"Oh Christ Gee, yes like right fucking now!"

Frank got on his knees and reached up and pulled Gerard’s panties off, practically ripping them. He immediately got his mouth on Gerard's cock, and sank down to the base in one shot. Gerard let out a stiffled moan and tipped his head back, hitting the wall behind him hard. He placed both of his hands on Frank's head and helped guide him up and down his shaft. Frank just let Gerard fuck his mouth. He needed Gerard to cum first in order to continue with him. Frank pulled out all the stops possible, including allowing some saliva to dribble onto his fingers, then working them into Gerard.

"You're so fucking good at this... Oh, fuck... Right there."

Gerard gasped and his jaw went slack as his body tensed up. He covered his mouth when he shouted and came hard without warning his husband, but he didn't seem to mind because he kept going. Frank swallowed everything down and then before Gerard had a chance to go soft, he stood up and ripped his slacks open. He pulled Gerard to the bench in the room and had him straddle his lap quickly as he lined up and pulled Gerard down onto his badly leaking cock. Frank grabbed Gerard's hips and started to fuck up into him hard and fast.

"Fuck Gee, you in this skirt, and the shoes, and oh fuck, I just..."

He pulled Gerard into another kiss to catch his moans as he continuously hit his prostate. He knew this was going to be fast, but it did not matter. He was desperate to cum this time. Gerard was panting and pressing into the kiss. When they broke apart he let out an almost too loud gasp and pushed back against Frank’s thrusts.

"Ah ah ah baby, not going last this time. You're too fucking good."

Frank wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pushed upward with three more good thrusts as he released his cum inside of him. Gerard reached his arm around Frank's shoulder, pushed his hand against the back of his head, buried his fingers in his hair and tugged hard. He craned his neck and pressed his lips against Frank's in a slow, deep kiss.

"Fuck baby, you just looked too good to resist. We are fucking buying everything you tried on today and that fucking jacket you saw on the way in."

He reached up and caressed Gerard's face lovingly then smirked.

"My little jacket slut."

"Your jacket slut."

 

_***Time Stamp: Saturday, April 14th***_

 

_***Frank***_

 

Frank held two glasses in his hand as he made his way back to the boys. Pete was walking with his glass while carrying two plates of food. It was lucky for them when the caterer that Jamia has originally chosen had fallen ill Pete's company was able to pick it up as a favor. It also meant that it did not cost Frank a cent. Pete said to think of it as an early birthday present. When Frank asked what was the later birthday present, Pete just winked and Frank laughed. Spencer and Gerard were seated at the petal covered table. Frank was in awe at the beautiful theme that Gerard chose. He told Gerard that he had seen Paris in the spring time and this was it. Spencer had leaned in and whispered something in Gerard's ear, making him giggle and blush. The color ran down his body to the skin on his chest, which was glowing with a spray of diamond dust that Gerard put on before they left. He found a fragrance at Bath and Body Works called Velvet Sugar and it suited him well. The dress and shoes that he had chosen, just completed the flutter in his heart. Frank and Pete placed the plates and glasses on the table then Frank went behind Gerard and kissed his neck lightly.

"Having fun baby?"

"I'm having a blast. Best Birthday ever."

Gerard grinned, tipping his head to the side, giving Frank full access to his throat. Frank inhaled deeply the scent on his wife's skin. The chemistry was perfect and it made his mouth water. He ran a hand up his neck tickling lightly with his fingers.

"How about a dance then?"

Frank stepped aside and held his hand out for Gerard to take. Gerard nodded and daintily took his hand. Frank held it as he led Gerard to the dance floor that was built just for this occasion. The top of the tent had pink blossoms hanging from it with white sliks hanging down to represent clouds. They moved to the center where others were dancing and Frank placed his arms around Gerard's waist. Gerard placed his arms over Frank's shoulder and they moved to the slow Parisian style music. As they danced he leaned in and sang the lyrics along with the professional singer in perfect unison.

_"Des yeux qui font baiser les miens, Un rire qui se perd sursa bouche, Voila le portrait sans retouche De l'homme auquelj'appartiens._

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras Il me parle tout bas, Je voisla vie en rose."_

**(With eyes which make mine lower, A smile which is lost on his lips, That's the unembellished portrait, Of the man to whom I belong.** ;

**When he takes me in his arms, He speaks to me in a low voice, I see life as if it were rose-tinted.)**

Frank continued to make slow circles around the floor with Gerard in his arms. He loved making his wife melt as he continued to whisper the sweet French lyrics into his ear.

_"Il me dit des mots d’amour Des mots de tous les jours Et çame fait quelque chose,_

_Il est entré dans mon coeur Une part de bonheur Dont jeconnais la cause"_

**(He whispers words to declare to me his love, Words of the everyday, And that does something to me.**

**He has entered into my heart, A piece of happiness the cause of which, I know full well.)**

"Forever baby, that is how long I want to be with you."

Gerard beamed throughout the whole dance and he couldn't take his eyes off of Frank's.

"Spending forever with you sounds perfect."

Frank closed his eyes as Gerard's words sunk in. He took a deep breath in and before he could change his mind he grabbed Gerard tight around the waist with one arm and dipped him back swiftly with his other arm bracing his back. Gerard looked up and him with slight confusion, but Frank jerked his eyebrows lightly up and down and then leaned in and kissed Gerard very deeply. Gerard kissed back, and pressed his hand against Frank’s cheek. Neither one of them realized that Mikey and Stan had just arrived to the party.

_***Mikey & Gerard***_

Mikey looked about the place, scanning for his brother. He knew that he would be the center of attention and Mikey would not have that. Then Mikey heard a sudden 'ahhh' sound, and looked to where it was coming from. He saw his brother and Frank in the middle of a dance floor kissing like some 1940's Hollywood couple. Mikey smirked. It was going to feel so good bringing his brother to his knees, even better than his third husband, Billy. Although Mikey did not sleep with him, he got one of his good friends to do it for him. He wondered if Racine had milked the man for his fortune yet. He started to make his way over when he was blocked by a body.

"Well hello Mikey. Welcome to _Gerard's_ party."

"Thanks Spencer. Pete how are you? If the waft of the food is any indication, I would say that you catered this little shindig."

"You are quite perceptible as always Mikey. Stan, how is the man today?"

"Quite tired actually. One hell of a meeting before we got here, cutthroat at best."

"Well, I would say you need a drink then."

Mikey looked up and smiled. Frank was making his way over with Gerard sulking behind him.

"Well _HI_ there Frankie."

"Hey Kiddo, fashionably late as always I see."

"No Stany had a meeting and it ran late."

"Yes, and I am exhausted from it. I need to sit down I think."

"But Stany you promised me a dance."

"It's okay Kiddo, I know I am a poor substitute, but I can take you for a spin."

"That would be lovely Frankie. Oh and Gee, happy birthday."

Gerard nearly shouted no, but he caught himself before he could. The whole time he kept his eyes glued to the two of them as they made their way to the dance floor.

”Damn you Mikey.”

Mikey noticed Spencer had placed a hand of comfort on Gerard's shoulder and it made him smile. He was torturing his brother while having the time of his life doing it. He never had the opportunity to do it like this before, it felt wonderful. Frank spun him and it made him giggle. He draped his arms over Frank's shoulders and Frank placed his hands on Mikey's waist. They began to dance slowly around the floor.

"I'm so sick of him and his fascination with _my_ husband."

Gerard turned to Spencer.

"Just ignore him Gee baby. He only does it to mess with you."

Gerard brought his attention back to his husband and his brother on the dance floor. He was frowning.

"It's working..."

"Come on, I have a surprise for you in the House."

Gerard allowed Spencer to guide him into the house as he continued to glare at the two men on the dance floor. Spencer led him to the living area. He sat Gerard on the sofa and then told him to cover his eyes. Gerard did so then heard a rustling sound followed by several footsteps.

"All right Gee baby, you can open up your eyes now."

Gerard opened his eyes and saw his kids standing there with smiles on their faces. Kody was a little red because Spencer had one hand on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday Mom!"

"Guys! Oh my god!"

Gerard shouted in excitement as he pulled the two teenagers into a tight hug and kissed the top of both their heads.

"Are you surprised?"

"Yeah, dad said that it was some stupid rule that you had to have your party here, so he decided to ask if we could come."

"And of course being the awesome man that I am, I told Frank it was fine."

M. appeared from around the corner with a tumbler filled with his best liquor.

"Mmmm, nothing but the best for my little GeeWay."

M. slinked up behind Gerard and sat on the back of the sofa as he caressed the Wife's cheek and then slipped to his neck and open chest.

"I must say GeeWay, that you look simply sinful in that frock you are wearing."

"M."

Gerard spoke sternly, stepping away from the drunk man and rushed next to his kids.

"Do you guys wanna head out and find your father?"

He rested his hands on both their shoulders.

"Yeah, we do."

Spencer helped Gerard rush the kids away from M. They made their way out of the House to the back yard.

"He is so lucky that Frank did not see him lay his hands on you. He would have ripped him apart."

"Yeah, dad does not like when you mess with his property."

Spencer and Gerard both looked at Kat when she echoed her father's very words. She looked at them and shrugged her shoulders.

"What, you are not the only property he owns Gee, we count too."

Spencer was about to say something when a very out of breath Gabe came running up to them with his fist clutched around something tightly.

"*puff puff* Here Kit Kat, I found it in the seat."

"Thanks babe!"

Gabe carefully parted Kat's hair and placed the diamond clip back in its rightfully place. Kat leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Gerard watched the moment and he felt his heart flutter.

"Okay, kids... Go find your dad. He'll be happy to see you."

The kids ran off, but Gabe stayed behind with Gerard and Spencer.

"Babe huh? She's so like her dad."

Spencer could not help laughing at the poor guy and Gerard chuckled in agreement.

"She really is."

Gabe looked down at the ground, and shuffled his foot a bit in the grass. Spencer came over to him and patted his shoulder.

"It's alright honey, we know you mean well and she adores you. You have really been good to her these past few months."

"Well I like her a lot and I don’t want to hurt her."

Gerard looked Gabe up and down. He wanted to say: Then don't. But he knew the boy wouldn't be able to really promise that. Gerard thought back to when he'd been married to Billy, his third husband. He'd promised Gerard he would never hurt him, but he did. Many times. Not physically but internally and that hurt way more than a slap across the face.

"Good."

Gabe blushed and smiled at Gerard.

"Um... can I accompany you ladies back to the main tent?"

He held out both arms for the boys to take.

"Of course. Lead the way."

Gerard giggled, taking the taller man’s arm and Spencer did the same. They walked to the tent and saw Kody and Kat standing at the entrance looking inside. Gabe stopped behind Kat, which put Spencer behind Kody, who seemed to be shaking. They were watching their father dance with Mikey. Apparently it was not the same song as before because this one had a tempo and they were doing dance steps that left a little wiggle in the hips.

"Hey Mom, why is Dad dancing with Mikey and not you?"

"Yeah, I mean it is _your_ birthday, not his."

Gerard stared over at his husband and brother with his hands on his hips. He frowned when Mikey pressed his back closely to Frank’s chest and swayed against him. He didn't want his anger and jealousy to show so he searched the area for Stan. Once he spotted him, Gerard approached him and pulled him out of his seat and started to lead him to the dance floor.

"Well, hello there birthday girl."

Stan smirked, allowing Gerard to guide him to the dance floor despite how exhausted he was. He brought Stan in front of his kids and answered their question.

"Because I'm dancing with Stan."

Gerard threw his arms over Stan's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

”Grownups are so fucking weird.”

"You sure you want to dance with an old man like me?"

Gerard laughed and began to find the rhythm in the song and moved to it in Stan's arms. Frank looked over a little surprised, but then his view was blocked by Mikey offering his hand to spin him around. Mikey ended up behind Frank and he hip checked him lightly. Frank laughed and grabbed Mikey's hips and swayed with him. At this point more people had joined the dance floor, including Gabe and Kat. Kat had a look in her eyes that just screamed mischief. She danced closer to her father with Gabe. When Gabe twirled her, she spun to her dad.

"Hey dad, mind if your one and only cuts in?"

"Can I ever deny you anything Kats?"

Frank laughed and sent Mikey to dance with Gabe as Kat took his place.

"Mikey. You never told me Stan was such an amazing dancer!"

Gerard giggled as Stan tipped him back and then up quickly, pressing their chests closely together. Gerard's hair flipped into his face and he laughed, throwing his head back to expose his long, pale throat to his brother’s husband who had his arm wrapped tightly around Gerard's waist.

"Yes he is Gee, but I do have to say that I am surprised that you wanted Frank's kids here. I mean the House is not exactly kid friendly and if M. gets a hand on... well you know how it goes."

Gabe's face showed shock that Mikey spoke so bluntly.

"Um... thank you for the dance, but I need the facilities."

He walked off towards the house and left Mikey awkwardly on the dance floor alone.

"Excuse me?"

Gerard snapped, dropping his arms from Stan's shoulders and placed his hands on his hips. He glared at Mikey and then grabbed him by his arm and led him off of the dance floor and into the House. Everyone now had their eyes on the brothers.

"We need to talk."

"Is there a problem Gee? I mean I was just speaking the truth? It has been a while since you have been around kids too. Not since your third marriage so you might have forgotten what kind of person M. and his friends can be. I personally would not want my children to ever be in this House."

"You had no right to say that in front of _my_  daughter’s boyfriend!"

Gerard spoke harshly to his brother.

"And in case you forgot your kids don't like you."

"That's not my fault! They never even gave me a chance! They took one look at my age and decided based solely on that. Besides, they are not _your_ kids, their Frank's! Your fucked up drug filled body couldn't produce kids even if you had the right equipment!"

Gerard snapped. He brought his hand up and slapped his brother across the face. Hard and fast. The sound echoed around them.

"Fuck you."

Gerard was breathing hard now.

"Fuck you, Michael."

"GERARD!"

Frank came in with Stan as Mikey crumbled to the floor clutching his cheek. Stan crouched down to cradle Mikey as Frank stood there with his hands folded against his chest staring at Gerard with disdain.

"How could you strike your brother like that?! Especially after you told me how much you have been hit in the past!? Yeah he was a little out of line, but he was just concerned for the kids! You owe him an apology!"

Gerard shook his head hard and then glared down at Mikey.

"No! I'm not going to say sorry. He deserved it. I've been dying to do that and if I have to apologize for it I'd rather be punished."

Gerard crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"I-I-It's alright Frankie, I'll be fine. I was out of line anyway."

Frank leaned down to help Mikey up. Mikey clung to him like his legs were going to give out. Frank placed an arm around his waist to steady him.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

Mikey let go of Frank and moved forward out of the living room and down the hall where the bedrooms were. Frank turned to Gerard and crossed his arms.

"I am disappointed in you Gerard. To say that you have been dying to do that too? I mean what is to stop you from hitting the kids or even me? I'm sorry, but until you truly apologize to your brother, it is going to be very difficult to trust you."

Gerard frowned.

"I would never hit you or the kids, Frank. You haven't tortured me for years..."

He trailed off. He knew Mikey had won this round as he looked into Frank’s eyes. His gaze was hard and fixated on him, waiting for him to follow his brother to apologize.

"Fine."

Gerard trudged off in the direction Mikey disappeared.

*

*

*

"Mikey..."

Gerard knocked on the bathroom door, calling out apathetically.

"Oh, hey Gerard. Sorry, uh I was in here. Mikey said he was going to use the bathroom in your old room."

Gabe closed the bathroom door and headed back towards the living room. Down the hall there was a muffled mewling sound.

"Mikey...?"

Gerard spoke his name again, this time more concern. No voice came from the door, just gentle sobbing. Gerard knocked on the door.

"Open up... I want to apologize."

"No, go away!"

Mikey's voice was muffled, but it sounded like it was full of sorrow. Gerard sighed. He shouldn't have to do this. He shouldn't have to apologize to Mikey. Not for this.

"I wish I could, but you seriously need to open up."

There was a soft click and the door creaked open. Mikey was on the bed with his back turned to the door. He was shaking.

"*sniff* What do you want _Gerard_?”

Gerard stepped into the room and his eyes immediately landed on his brother. He wanted to keep being mean, but he couldn't bring himself to be. Mikey looked fragile and defeated. Gerard stepped near the bed and took a seat right next to him.

"I want to apologize."

He put his hand on his brother’s knee.

"Why?"

Mikey still refused to look at Gerard. He kept his head down and turned away.

"Why do you even care how I feel. You with your perfect husband and your flawless children, and what do I have?"

Gerard pulled his hand back from Mikey's knee. He didn't know how to respond to that so he just shrugged and shook his head.

"You have a lot."

Gerard forced himself to speak once the silence started to give him anxiety.

"Yeah, but I want more. I want what you have with Frankie. I want it and I will get it!"

Mikey turned quickly and pounced on Gerard, knocking him on his back. He straddled him to stop him from getting up.

"You stupid little shit! You have no idea do you?! No fucking idea how pathetic and weak you are!"

Mikey slapped Gerard hard.

Gerard gasped in shock and tried to shove Mikey off of him, but Mikey had leverage and powerful fucking thighs.

"What the fuck!"

He screamed at Mikey, trying sitting up.

"See! That's why you'll never have what I have! You're a fucking brat!"

Mikey pushed on his chest and yelled in his face spitting on him.

"Oh yeah? Well what if I told you that I already had what you have huh? What if I told you that I have already had everything that you had, including EVERY ONE OF YOUR FUCKING HUSBANDS!"

Mikey sat back and folded his arms smirking at Gerard waiting for his reaction. He watched Gerard's eyes widened

"You're fucking bullshit, Michael."

He had to be lying. Every one of his husbands? That would include...

”I mean of course I never touched your first one, you fucked that up yourself, and your last one, ugh, let’s not even talk about him. Other than that… Every. Single. One.”

"Frank would never fuck you. He wouldn't fuck you even if you drugged him."

Mikey stood up and Gerard scrambled away from him. His dress was bunched up to his waist exposing himself slightly because of the simple lace panties he was wearing. Gerard backed up away from Mikey.

"Really?"

Mikey sauntered up to Gerard and pressed him against the wall. He ran a finger down his cheek to the end of his chin. He pressed a thigh between his legs and pushed up knowing he was making his brother uncomfortable.

"Tell me something dear brother, where was your faithful husband on the 7th in February?  You guys were supposed to go to dinner that night, but that never happened right? Hmmm, oh yes, he was scouting out a new band wasn't he...Or was he with me at my husband's cabin in a hot tub?"

Gerard blinked hard and shook his head.

"No, you're a liar."

He slapped Mikey's hand away from his face. Mikey smirked and pushed his thigh up more, causing the dress to rise more.

"He never came home that night did he? He never called either. No one called you right? It's kind of hard to talk when you are getting the best blow job you ever had, and you have no fucking voice."

Mikey moved away and stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips smirking.

"Face it Gee Baby, he is done with you now that he has had me. It is only the beginning of the end of your fairy tale marriage. Told you he was too good for you."

Gerard was in shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak... He couldn't even react. He stood there with his dress still rucked up and looked down continuing to shake his head in disbelief.

”No Frankie, no.”

 

_***Time Stamp: Ten Minutes Before***_

 

_***Frank***_

 

”You were a little hard on him don’t you think?”

Frank turned around and saw Spencer with a hand on his hip. He gulped down his faux champagne and addressed him.

”Yeah, you’re probably right. I just don’t understand those two.”

”They have a long bad history and honestly, you should not be taking his brother’s side so much. It only makes Gerard feel more worthless than he already does.”

Frank hung his head slightly. His anger had deflated now and he felt bad about ruining his wife’s birthday party.

”I’ll go talk to them.”

”Hey, when I came out of the bathroom, Gerard was headed to his old room.”

”Thanks Gabe, Spencer, keep an eye on the kids for me and punch M. if he goes near them.”

“Will do Frankie.”

Frank left the living room and made his way down the hall. He counted the doors till he was one away from Gerard’s room. The bedrooms were deep away down the hall. It was hard to hear the party from here. What he did hear though stopped him in his tracks.

_"He never came home that night did he? He never called either. No one called you right? It's kind of hard to talk when you are getting the best blow job you ever had, and you have no fucking voice."_

Frank couldn't believe this. Mikey was telling Gerard about what happened, but wait… He was asleep, right? I mean he said so and… Frank started to get pissed now. He was now kicking himself in the ass for not coming clean to Gerard and now it was back to bite him in the ass in the worst way.

_"Face it Gee Baby, he is done with you now that he has had me. It is only the beginning of the end of your fairy tale marriage. Told you he was too good for you."_

Frank was charging to the door now. He gripped the handle just as he heard his wife sob out his name.

_”No Frankie, no.”_

"You fucking little bastard!"

Frank burst into the door and made both men jump. He looked down and saw his wife crumbled on the floor and ran over to him.

"Baby, baby, are you alright?

Gerard had his hands pressed to his face. He was sobbing and his body was shaking aggressively.

"N-No."

Gerard stammered in between sobs.

"H-How could y-you, Frank?"

"Baby, it was not like that. Look I should have said something... and you! You, you fucking lied to me! Asleep my ass, you fucking mouth raped me!"

Mikey smirked.

"Can't rape the willing honey, and you were loving every minute of it."

Frank got up from where he was and stepped to Mikey pushing him against the wall hard. He grabbed his throat and squeezed.

"You must get off on causing people fucking pain don't you?!"

Mikey smirked and pushed back against Frank hard.

"Mmmm maybe. It is kind of fun, but doing it to my brother is the most satisfying."

Gerard wiped his face with both his hands and stood up, quickly.

"You're fucking evil, Mikey, and that's why you're never going to have what Frank and I have."

Frank moved to Gerard and hugged him tightly. He wiped his tears away with his lips gently.

"Mikey so help me, you better stay the fuck away from my family, or I will tell your husband about all the shit you have ever done!"

Mikey looked hard at Frank.

"Fine you can keep you pathetic, coked out wife. I have better things to occupy myself with."

Mikey walked past them and slightly shoved Gerard before leaving the room.

"Baby, baby, come on speak to me. Please, speak to me."

Gerard shook his head slowly and let out a deep sigh.

"What do you want me to say, Frankie?"

"Hit me, yell at me, I don't know. Call me names, something!"

Frank let go of Gerard and began to pace the room.

"I should have told you. I know I should have, but he swore to me that it was an accident, and that he did not even know what was happening! I believed him, but you gotta believe that I was dreaming of you the whole time! That I only saw your face, felt your touch. I did not even remember where I was!"

Gerard shrugged, looking defeated.

"How do you expect me to believe that? Even if that's the case it still happened. He still blew you, Frank."

"I know, I know, and I was wrong for not telling you. I have no excuse other than I thought it would hurt you more."

Frank sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Maybe I don't deserve you Gee. I mean I promised that I would not hurt you. I promised that I would be faithful and I broke that."

Gerard nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, you should have told me."

Frank stood up and looked at Gerard.

"I'll leave you to make your decision, and I will respect whatever you choose."

Frank touched Gerard's cheek lightly and then left the room. He made his way back to the party and saw that Stan was standing with Mikey while he made a joke among a group of men. They all smiled and Frank saw one slide a hand up Mikey’s thigh. Stan did not catch this because he was distracted in conversation. Mikey looked at Frank and lifted his drink. Frank wanted to punch his lights out, but instead he kept walking. He heard his name being called, but he ignored it. Instead of getting Louis, he walked to the road and hailed a cab. He went home, not knowing what would happen after this moment, but Frank knew one thing. For the first time ever in his life, he was truly scared.

 

_***Gerard***_

 

When Frank left he didn't just leave the room. He left the entire House. Gerard wasn't upset. He was sort of happy. He didn't want to look his husband in the face as he tried to make up his mind about what he was going to do. It would do him no good. He was still in shock. Questions and decisions floated around his mind. Leave or stay? Stay upset or forgive? He was so fucking stressed. Gerard had left the bedroom some minutes ago and was now wandering the house, wracking his brain and trying to come up with the perfect solution to his fucked up situation. He was in tears by the time he entered the backyard. His mascara was now coating his cheeks and his eyeliner was no longer resting on his waterline. He probably looked like a teenage girl who was dumped on prom night. Gerard took a seat on the flower covered swing that was erected for pictures of him and party goers, and palmed his eyes. He was crying again. Stuck with images of his brother with his husband invading his mind. He was mentally ripping himself apart, telling himself he deserved to be cheated on, he's not enough and he's not worth it. Gerard was so busy with his self-destruction that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him.

"Hey Gee? Gerard? Hey, what's going on? I just saw Frank leave and..."

Pete stopped. Gerard was shaking at the mention of his husband. He never thought that would happen. Pete walked around and knelt down in the grass in front of the swing.

"Talk to me Gee, please."

Gerard shook his head just as a choked sob left his mouth. He whimpered, trembling.

"L-Leave me alone..."

Pete carefully placed a hand on Gerard's knee as if the slightest touch would cause him to shatter.

"Gerard come on, this will do you no good. You need to talk to someone about your problems. If I knew where Spencer was, I would have him here too, but you have me. You know that it would not have mattered to me if you never slept with me. I am still your friend first."

Pete took a chance and pulled Gerard towards him. He wrapped his arms around him and held him, waiting for any kind of reaction. Gerard crumpled into Pete's embrace, pressed his face against the man’s chest, and sobbed even harder. He felt bad for staining Pete's expensive, nice smelling suit but he just needed this gesture. He needed it not just because of what happened between him and Frank, but for all his other failed marriages.

"P-Pete... I can't do it again... M's gonna let me rot. He's gonna fucking destroy me."

He cried, wrapping his arms around Pete's shoulders loosely. He had no strength left

"Whoa whoa, easy babe, do what? What are you talking about? M.? What does he have to do with this? I swear if he hurt you, I will personally skin his cock like a fucking banana!"

Pete was beginning to shake with anger. He was getting the wrong idea, but it was nice to know that he cared that much about Gerard.

"You know that Frankie would never let anything happen to you. He loves you so much that he would fucking die for you. Both Spencer and I feel the same too. You have to know that right Gee?"

Gerard shook his head against Pete's chest.

"No... No. Frank... He..."

He trailed off and released another choked sob.

"F-Frank cheated o-on me."

"What!? What the fuck!? I will kill him! Fuck that, I will kill them both! How dare he?!"

Gerard pushed himself off of Pete's chest, gently, and sniffed.

"Frank and Mikey went to Stan's cabin together and while Frank was asleep Mikey blew him."

He spoke while wiping the corners of his eyes with the tip of his middle finger.

"He didn't even tell me, Pete. He kept it a secret."

His tears were clearing up. Now he was feeling angry, betrayed and so fucking stupid. Pete looked at Gerard while processing everything. He could see the wheels turning slowly, and a redness started to take over his face.

"I can't fucking believe it! What the fuck was he thinking? Wait are you one hundred percent sure that he was asleep? I mean I don't want to think something like that could happen, but..."

"I'm not sure. That's why I'm scared. What if he's lying?"

 

_***Pete***_

 

Pete looked at the broken creature in his lap. It made him even angrier. He remembered the bliss of being able to be with Gerard in the most intimate way, and knowing what a privilege that was. I mean he felt like he was lucky thrice in his life. First to have an amazing friend, well not anymore, like Frank. Second to have such a wonderful understanding wife like Spencer, and finally to be able to be in this man's life who was clinging to him. It may have been wrong to think about that time in the secret room, and then again when the four of them went away to their lake cabin. What an amazing weekend that was. Pete's cock twitched involuntarily at the thought of what they did that night. Wait... night, that night... that, holy shit!

"Gee Gee, look at me, I know what happened! I know that Frank was telling the truth!"

Gerard blinked up at him with a questioning glint in his eyes.

"Huh? How do you know that?"

Pete sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, it was really stupid, but Frank has been talking to Mikey about this since November. He wanted to do something amazing for you for Valentine’s Day. When Mikey and him got close after the incident at your house, Mikey told Frank about the cabin and how it is a perfect place for a romantic getaway. They spent the next two months planning everything out. On that day, Frank was going up with Mikey to take a look and make sure everything was alright. I was the only one that knew about the real reason, but was to field any questions that you or Spencer had. Frank assured me that he would be done in time for him to take you to dinner that night, but I bet you Mikey knew about the bad weather and did not tell Frank. What else happened up there, I cannot say honestly, but I do know that you were the real reason he was up there."

Gerard pushed away from Pete so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Are you serious? Oh my god! If I knew that before I wouldn't have freaked out as much!"

Now Gerard was upset, but for a different reason it seemed.

”Yeah well that still does not excuse him from not telling you what happened, but I can kind of see how he felt about it. I am betting that you never went to the cabin after that. He probably felt like it was wrong after what happened."

"What was wrong?"

Pete and Gerard looked up to see Spencer walking up to them.

"Hey guys, is everything alright? Gee baby, why are you crying?"

Gerard sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Pete, can you explain? I don't wanna keep saying it."

Pete lifted Gerard up and seated them both on the swing with Gerard carefully in his lap. Spencer sat next to them and placed Gerard's legs across his lap. Gerard snuggled into Pete's chest as he listened to him tell Spencer everything that was upsetting Gerard. When he finished, Spencer had a puzzled look on his face.

"So I get the misunderstanding and all, but how did you find out Gee? I mean did he just tell you after so long?"

"Mikey told me. That was my birthday present from him. He's been trying to get in Frank’s pants since he first laid his eyes on him. Can't really say I blame him."

Gerard forced himself to laugh.

"Well no offense to him, but Stan is no real prize. Although I would not be surprised if Mikey was fucking Brendon anyway, and the way Howard is always looking at him... But then again Howard comes on to anyone with a pulse."

Pete could see that Gerard was grateful that he was trying to lighten the mood.

"My guess is that Frank did not fall for Mikey's scheme willingly so Mikey set him up, and Frank was too busy feeling like shit about it to really realize what happened."

Spencer's words had real wisdom behind them. Pete was proud of his wife right then.

"You know what I think? I think we all need to go away again."

Spencer rolled his eyes and hit him in the leg slightly.

"You would think that at a time like this Petey."

"No, I am serious! I bet that Frank could use the time away and give time for a drama to go away before Mikey plans his next move so we can crush it."

"I agree."

Gerard nodded numbly to Pete's suggestion.

"But running away is not going to make Mikey go away! Gee baby, you know I am right, talk some sense into this idiot here with the rose tinted glasses."

"What else can I do, Spence? He already practically ruined my marriage."

Spencer looked at Gerard and grabbed his hand.

"Has he really Gee? Honestly, I am not going to say that a blow job without permission is not cheating, but are you going to let that kind of petty excuse cost you your happiness? You know what I bet Frank is doing right now? I bet he is readying himself to be dumped. He is ready to accept whatever kind of consequence that you give him. If you forgive him, he will spend the rest of his life making it up to you. If you don't he will spend the rest of his life alone punishing himself for his stupid mistake. That is the kind of guy he is."

"I love him so much, I don't think I'd be able to leave him even if I wanted to."

Gerard looked at Spencer and Pete knew that Gerard realized the answer. Pete took Gerard’s other hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. He rubbed his wedding rings together.

"Oh I think you are stronger than you think Gee and if you really wanted to leave Frank you would. You would do so and not look back, but that time is not now. Now as much as I love having you on my lap all snug and warm and causing me to think dirty thoughts about you and get me hard, you need to get home and talk with your man and remind him why you are such an amazing catch."

Pete pushed Gerard off his lap carefully and lightly swatted his ass.

"Get going Mrs. Iero. You have a broken heart to save."

*

*

*

_***Frank & Gerard***_

 

The water was scalding hot. He wanted it that way. He wanted to purify his body as much as he could. His marriage was in ruin because he trusted his brother in law. He was a fool, and now he would pay for it. Frank had never wanted a drink so badly in his life. He knew the bar was fully stocked for clients who came to the house. He could have easily grabbed a bottle of Jack and Kody’s Lexapro supply. It would have been so easy rather than listen to his wife tell him he was leaving. So easy, but Frank has never been about easy. He had to nearly die to stop all the destructive behavior in his life. Now he had to face the music, just like back then. The water was now losing its heat, and Frank knew it was time to get out. He wondered how long he had to wait before his life was ruined once more. Frank turned the water off and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at himself in the steam covered mirror. He wiped his hand through the fog, and stared at his face.

”You just ruined the best thing you ever had Iero. Congratulations.”

Frank opened the door and along with the steam, and walked out.

When Louis pulled up to the front of the house Gerard started to feel a little nervous. He knew he and Frank had to have a talk and that sort of thing always scared him. It's not like he had bad news though, but maybe Frank had done some thinking himself and maybe he didn't want to be with him anymore. Gerard got out of the car with Louis's help and started for the front door. He unlocked it and stepped in, slowly and quietly. He went upstairs quickly and entered his and Frank’s bedroom. He sat down on the bed and started to take his heels off. Today was a long day and he really needed a drink and a bath to unwind. He groaned loudly when he got both heels off. That's when Frank emerged from the bathroom, soaking wet, with his towel wrapped around his waist. His skin was tinted red and Gerard knew that he had been standing under the super hot water that they had. Another form of punishment that Frank subjected himself to.

"Oh... hey, you're back. Um... so, I will just..."

Frank grabbed his pajama pants and headed back into the bathroom to change.

"Frank, I'm ready to talk."

Frank stopped himself from closing the door and stood there holding his pants with one hand and towel with the other.

"Okay Gerard, I'm ready to listen to whatever you have to tell me.”

Frank sat down on the edge of the bed and turned towards his wife. Gerard looked Frank in his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I believe you, Frank, and I understand why you didn't tell me even though you should have... I know you didn't want to hurt me and I know Mikey took advantage of you just to break us up."

Frank was surprised. That was not what he expected. Not at all.

"Do you really believe that I never meant to do anything to hurt you? That I feel more than guilty for hurting you, especially in this way. I should not have been a coward. I should have told you the truth and taken whatever consequences you chose for me. I love you so much Gerard, I think that I would die without you."

Frank sat there after speaking with tears freely falling from his eyes. He knew that he fucked up badly. He was grateful for anything that Gerard was going to give him now.

"Frank..."

Gerard cooed, grabbing his husband’s hand.

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me. It's not your fault. I know how Mikey is.”

"Yeah, but I did not want to be like all your other husbands. I wanted to be different, I wanted to show you that I cherished you and worshiped you above any other man and I failed."

Gerard shook his head smiling.

"No, you haven't, you'll never be my other husbands. You're too perfect. You're too kind, sweet, caring, and you know me. You got to know me as a human being, not just a housewife."

"Baby, you are the perfect one for forgiving me."

Frank reached out and caressed his cheek like he did before he left the room earlier. He wanted to pull Gerard to him. He wanted to kiss him and hold him, but he felt so unworthy that he did not have the right to make the first move. Gerard smiled and pressed himself against his husband. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and kissed him hard.

"I love you Frankie."

Frank's tears ran even more and he pulled his wife into his lap and squeezed him, circling his waist. He kissed Gerard with all the passion that he could ever want to show him. Frank never wanted to let this man go.

”I love you too Gee.”

 

_***Time Stamp: Wednesday, September 7th***_

 

_***Frank***_

Frank fixed his tie and put his coat on. He was waiting for Gerard at the bottom of the stairs. Tonight he gave Louis the night off. He was going to drive them to their surprise destination.

"Baby, you almost ready?"

He held his hands behind his back concealing the gift from his wife.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Gerard started to make his way down the steps, daintily, smiling as Frank watched his every move.

"You're making me nervous."

Gerard giggled, stepping down the last step.

"You look amazing in that dress baby, but I think you are missing something."

Frank pulls a box out from behind his back, and opens it for Gerard.

Inside was an emerald and diamond necklace and ring.

Gerard gawked at the jewelry and then looked up at Frank.

"Frank, these are amazing. Can I wear them now?"

"Absolutely baby."

Gerard turned around, and Frank draped the necklace over the curve of his neck to hook the clasp. Then Gerard turned again and Frank slipped the ring on his finger. He kissed his hand lightly.

"Ready to go love?"

"Ready."

Frank offered his arm to Gerard and he slipped his hand into it. Frank walked Gerard to the door where Charles handed him his coat and then Gerard’s. He helped Gerard slip his on before donning his own.

"Have a good night Sir."

"Thank you Charles, we will."

Charles held the door as they passed through. Frank walked Gerard to the car and opened the door for him. Gerard slipped in careful to lift the train on his dress. Frank closed the door, walked around the car, and slipped in himself. He started the car and waited for Gerard to put his belt on.

"Here we go baby."

Gerard placed hand on Frank’s thigh and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm so excited."

*

*

*

Frank drove them to the Gallery. It was well after the place was closed so he knew that Gerard would wonder why they were there. He opened the car door and helped Gerard out of the car. Gerard looked around and then turned to Frank with a confused look on his face.

"What're we doing here?"

"You will soon see baby."

Frank kissed the top of Gerard's neck near his shoulder lightly.

”I have a treat in store for you."

Gerard smiled, Frank could tell he was intrigued.

"Hmm... okay then. I can't wait to find out."

Frank smiled back, and walked up to the door. He produced the keys that Stan gave to him. He unlocked the door and waited until Gerard crossed the threshold before he closed the door and turned off the lights. The twinkling lights on the ceiling made it look like the stars were inside the building.

"Only for you would I make the stars shine baby."

Gerard giggled, looking up at the ceiling.

"You, my love, are such a romantic mess."

"And you love me for it and you know it."

Frank laughed when Gerard nodded at that. He led him past the paintings, deeper into the gallery. When he got close to the room he stood behind Gerard and covered his eyes with his hands.

"No peeking baby."

"I'm not..."

Frank walked Gerard forward carefully so that he did not fall. He let his wife take one more step forward and then hit the lights. The room sparkled with more twinkling lights from cascading silk on the ceiling and they caused his jewelry to sparkle even more. In the middle of the room was a simple table covered with an elegant service for two. A canister was on the side of the table with sparkling non-alcoholic strawberry champagne.

"Surprise baby. Happy Anniversary."

Gerard gasped, taking in the detail of the room. He allowed his eyes to skim over it all before he decided to turn around to face his husband with a massive grin on his face.

"Are you serious? Frank, this is..."

Gerard trailed off, turning back around to face the room and took a step forward. Frank stepped in front of him and walked over to the table. He picked up the bottle of champagne and popped the cork off. After catching the bubbles, he poured it into two glasses and handed one to Gerard.

"Baby, I love you so much and after everything we went through this year, the ups and downs, and I am grateful for it all and I am so grateful for you."

He clinked glasses with Gerard and after taking a sip he put his glass down and pulled out the chair to seat him. Gerard sat down, carefully, still holding his drink to his lips. He smiled when he set his drink down on the table and fluttered his lashes in Frank's direction.

"I love you too, Frankie, so much and I'm looking forward to our future together."

He spoke with a growing smile.

Frank smiled back and sat down in his own seat. He then lifted the dome in the middle of the table and there was a tray of sushi on a block of ice carved like a dragon, a small seaweed salad, and a few pieces of sashimi. Frank picked up his chopsticks and then waited for Gerard to pick up his. They both began to eat. Gerard snuck a few glances at Frank and giggled.

"You're the cutest. You hold your chopsticks so uniquely."

Frank smirked and continued to eat. They fed each other a few pieces here and there and Gerard caught Frank's fingers in his mouth more than once. His tongue swirled around catching every bit of rice possible. This made Frank groan and smile at the same time.When dinner was over Frank excused himself and walked to the table near the picture window. He brought over a small domed tray and placed it in front of Gerard. He lifted off the cover and in front of Gerard was a perfect strawberry tart.

"For you my love. I only wish that it was as perfect as you and tasted just as good."

Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard, lightly pushing him against the back of the chair. He licked the bottom of his lip and Gerard parted his own to let Frank slide his tongue in. Gerard pressed his hands gently into Frank's hair and allowed Frank to dominate the kiss. He moaned against his husband’s mouth, and when they parted Gerard blinked at him, and Frank smirked.

"Not so fast baby, finish your dessert first, and then you will get your real surprise."

Frank moved away, but instead of going to sit down at the table across from Gerard he left the room. He walked into the adjacent room and checked his black bag. He pulled out the strap and lay it down on the desk. He then made sure that the fire was well tended to so that the lights would dance over Gerard's body. He smiled as the silver of the rings glinted with orange and yellow. He returned to the room to see Gerard popping the last of the tart into his mouth.

"Ready for your next surprise?"

Gerard smirked at his husband, getting up from his seat. He reached out for Frank’s crooked tie and centered it with delicate fingers. He was not able to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Ready."

Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out a silk eye mask. He gently placed it over Gerard's eyes.

"No peeking again my love."

Frank went behind Gerard and pulled the cuffs out of his back pocket. He brought Gerard's hands gently behind him and placed the velvet lined cuffs onto his wrists just tight enough for him to know they were there.

"Now, you are going to listen to everything that I say. You are not going to speak unless I tell you to, and you will be punished for breaking these two rules. Do I make myself clear?"

Gerard nodded, suppressing the massive groan trying to escape his lips. Frank was pleased by his reaction, even though he could not hear it.

"Good girl, you are learning already."

Frank ran a hand up the side of Gerard's dress. It was long, flowy, with an open back, perfect for his plans. He ran his tongue up the exposed skin and felt Gerard shiver.

"Now walk forward till I tell you to stop."

Gerard obeyed and did so until they got to the doorway. Frank reminded Gerard to step up a little over the small threshold. He then led him to the adjacent room. He walked him in, and stopped him when they got in front of the fireplace. He released the clasp between the two cuffs. He brought one hand to the mantle on the fireplace.

"Now place the other hand on the other side, and stay there."

Frank left Gerard, and walked to the table. He picked up the strap and smiled at it then walked back over to his wife.

"Answer me Gee, are you ready to continue?"

"Yes, Frankie."

Frank smiled. He would never continue without Gerard's permission. That is not the kind of marriage they had. Frank walked behind Gerard and opened up the button at the top of the dress. He pushed the sleeves down to his wrists. He slipped the velvet lined collar around Gerard's neck and then ran the strap down his back making sure it was straight.

"Now bring your hands back to me again."

Gerard did as he was told and Frank hooked each cuff to the bottom ring and then clasped them together. He walked around to the front of Gerard and saw the top half of his chest exposed, but he wanted to see more. He made Gerard jump when he heard a small *shink* from the pocket knife he opened up. Frank reached up and slip it down Gerard's chest.

"I will buy you a new one."

In one motion he cut the front of the dress away so that it fell to the sides. He could see Gerard's excitement as his skin beaded up with sweat from the heat of the fire and his cock was pushing the front of the sheer dress out. Frank reached down and caressed it.

"Let me hear you baby, let me hear you moan for me."

_***Gerard***_

Gerard's voice was caught in his throat. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He couldn't contain himself. He hung his head forward and released a low pitched moan, pressing his hips forward into Frank’s touch. He was unbelievably turned on, and in that moment he realized this is exactly what turned him on the most. His husband completely in control, leaving him powerless… It's why he agreed to be a housewife in the first place. He loved being dominated.

"That's it, good girl."

Frank helped Gerard walk to the sofa.

"Oh your knees pretty girl."

Gerard awkwardly climbed onto the sofa and pressed his chest to the back. Frank lifted up the back of his dress Gerard knew he was taking a moment to admire his perfect ass. It was surrounded by the garter belt and stockings that had become a favorite or Frank's since New Years. He was wearing no underwear this time though.

"Fucking perfect."

Gerard smiled from ear to ear and giggled. He wiggled his ass a bit teasingly

"Like what you see?"

A loud smack resonated in the room shattering the quiet. Gerard cried out and it sounded so sweet.

"Did I not tell you to speak unless you were told? Now I have to punish you. Count off for me."

Frank began a rhythmic spanking, alternating on each cheek. Gerard hissed out in pain. He counted all the way up to ten and then Frank stopped. Gerard was a sweating, trembling mess now. He wanted more.

"Is that all?"

He choked out his words and braced himself for more spanking.

"Why do you want more? Do you like being punished?"

 

_***Gerard & Frank***_

 

Frank caressed the warm red flesh. He could feel the excitement in the way Gerard moved under his touch. He was hard now, not that he was not before, but now you could probably break concrete with his cock. He pushed it against his wife's bare ass.

"Do you want more, or do you want this?"

Gerard whimpered, nodding his head as best he could with the neck restraint

"I want... I want both."

He spoke breathless, pressing his ass back against his husband’s bulge.

"Well, I like to think of myself as a multi-tasker so your wish will be granted."

Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube. He squirted some on his fingers and pushed them between Gerard's cheeks, playing with his opening lightly. He felt Gerard rock back against them. Frank then pushed in and began to aim for his prostate.

"How's that baby, you like that? Does it feel good?"

"S-So good..."

Gerard continued to whine breathlessly. He wanted more than Frank’s fingers. He wanted to be filled and fucked.

"Frank, c'mon... c'mon."

Gerard begged as Frank worked his slick fingers against his spot.

"Love to hear you beg baby."

Frank wiggled his fingers more as Gerard moaned, and begged more. With his other hand he opened his own pants and pushed them down to his thighs. He moved onto the sofa behind his wife, and pulled his fingers out. He gripped his hips and slowly pushed into the heat.

"God baby, you feel so fucking good!"

Gerard was so lost in his own head that he hadn't paid attention to what Frank was saying. He was in pure bliss, arching his back and pushing his ass up to take Frank deeper. He wasn't going to last, but he really wanted to. He wanted it to last forever.

”More, please more.”

Frank was too close already. The teasing and listening to the sounds coming from Gerard's mouth were too much for him. He wanted to make Gerard cum without touching him. He angled at his prostate and increased his speed. He was determined to cum at the same time. Frank reached up and grabbed two of the rings and pulled Gerard back against his chest. He felt Gerard scrambling to grab at him with his captured hands. It felt good to feel him sliding his fingers and nails along his stomach. At one point he reached lower and brushed against his shaft as it moved out of his ass. That was pretty much it for Frank. He thrusted directly on Gerard's prostate a few more times and heard Gerard cry out as he shook and came. At the same time Frank felt his body let go of his cum and fill his wife up.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Gerard was nearly sobbing by the time his orgasm washed over him. He felt like he was going to black out from the pleasure. He managed not to. Thank goodness, for Frank’s sake.

"Holy... Shit."

Gerard panted, slumping forward. Frank undid the cuffs and removed the eye mask then wrapped his arms around Gerard, pulling him off the back of the sofa. He cradled him in his arms and kissed him softly.

"You alright baby?"

Gerard kissed him back.

"Never better."

He smiled adoringly at his husband.

"Happy Anniversary Gerard Iero"

"Happy Anniversary to you too, Frank Iero."

Frank hugged Gerard tightly. He continued to kiss him gently as his body relaxed in his arms until he was almost asleep. He kissed his head and settled in for the evening. Frank knew that Stan would understand that they slept there. As he drifted off he thought about everything that happened to him in the past year. Finding this amazing man in the most unlikely place. Meeting each other's families. Helping him get clean. Handling Frank's sudden outbursts. Even his fucked up brother. All this just made them stronger. He knew that he never wanted to let this man go. If he did he would regret it for the rest of his miserable life. Frank kissed the top of his head again and fell into a content slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun fact here: Last night _***Digdeepenough***_ and I were having a discussion about her fic **Moral-less** , which is amazing so go fucking read it, and the different characters and she said;
> 
> "I don't think HW!Frank would be able to handle ML!Gerard lol"
> 
> Now that sounded like a challenge to me and you know I had to defend our Frankie here so we did a little crossover roleplay and of course Frankie won. Was there any doubt? *smirk* ^0^
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you guys would like to see it. It might amuse you. ^-^


	13. Before The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's past catches up to him 
> 
> ******** **WARNING** *********
> 
> This chapter has intense scenes and may contain triggers. please read with caution and an open mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wow, so _***Digdeepenough***_ and I was doing the math and we only have about five or six more chapters on this fic! We were shocked too! @~@
> 
> All right, so the first year is up for our favorite couple and they managed to survive the tricks of Gerard's evil brother so happy ending yay? If only it was that easy.
> 
> So now we are going to start skipping around. Pay attention to the Time Stamps so that you do not get confused. This chapter starts out just after the second year of marriage. 
> 
> Please Enjoy and keep an open mind that we write what we do because we have to, not because we always enjoy it. ^-^
> 
> Oh and this chapter contains no pictures which will make sense as you read.

_***Time Stamp: Wednesday, November 4th: Second Year***_

 

_***Spencer***_

"I thought you said this was going to be easy!"

Spencer sat on the floor of Gerard and Frank's bedroom surrounded by wooden pieces, screws, nuts, and tools they had no idea how to even use. What made them think that they would be able to put this vanity together without their husbands.

"Let's just give up Gee baby, please?"

Gerard huffed, shaking his head sternly.

"You really wanna give up already? We finally laid everything out!"

He whined, grabbing the allen wrench and fiddled with it.

"Do you even know what to stick that in!?"

Spencer watched as Gerard turned the directions upside down thinking that it was the French side. 

"Gee, please, can we just wait for the boys to get back?"

He smirked and pushed some of the wood pieces out of the way.

"I can make it worth your while."

Gerard faux gasped, pressing his hand to his chest in shock.

"You really think you can pull that on me, Mrs. Wentz?" 

"Oh, and I can do more than pull."

Spencer crawled into Gerard's lap and pressed his face into his neck. He ran his tongue up to his ear and nibbled on the earlobe. He whispered with bated breath.

”Why don't you show me what tool you like to work with and let me see if it fits instead."

Gerard giggled and wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist. "

"If the guys show up, and see us you know they'll get jealous and want in, right?"

"Oh Pete wants in anyway. Wouldn't matter whether he caught us or not. I swear he is still jerking off to the fun we had on the boat trip in the summer. I am sure he has tried to convince Frank to do it again."

Gerard nuzzled the crook of Spencer's neck, and let out a breathy laugh.

"So persistent, isn't he? If Frank says yes I'm down. Your husband’s cock is grade A, Spence." 

Gerard was getting excited just thinking about it.

"Well I have to agree with you there, but I think yours is pretty amazing too and right now, Pete is not here, but you are."

Spencer reached down and palmed Gerard through his lounge pants. With the thin material, it was not long till he was tenting in them pretty well.

"Mmm, Gee baby, I think you would be more comfortable if you were in something more comfortable... like me."

Gerard was just about to do just that, but his attention was stolen by Spencer's cell going off.

"Gonna get that?"

_***Gerard***_

Spencer huffed and climbed off of Gerard. He grabbed his hoodie and pulled his phone out.

"Pete if this is you, I am going to fuck you up for what you just interrup... oh, hey Ryan!"

Spencer smiled from ear to ear. He began to converse and giggle at the person on the other line. Gerard rose a brow at how Spencer was talking to this 'Ryan'... He usually only talked to Gerard like that.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but... We were in the middle of something." 

Gerard knew he sounded snobbish. He wanted nothing more than to snatch Spencer's phone out of his hand and end the call abruptly, but he knew he shouldn't. Even he wasn't that rude.

"Oh man, sorry Gee baby, Ryan just got back from Europe and this is the first time I have heard from him all summer."

Spencer turned his back on Gerard and continued to talk to Ryan, laughing and smiling in a way that only Gerard used to see.

"Oh, well yeah, I don’t see why not and hey, you're good at handy stuff, let me ask."

Spencer pulled away from the phone and turned back to Gerard smiling. Fuck, he was practically glowing.

"Hey Gee baby, Ryan is close by in town. Can he come over? He can help us out with the vanity, he is very handy with tools."

Spencer arched an eyebrow at this statement.

Gerard shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Sure, okay... Whatever."

Spencer missed the sarcasm in his voice as he turned back to the phone.

"Yeah, he said alright. I can't wait to see you too Ry. Mmm hmm, missed you too baby. Loves, bye."

Spencer hung up the phone and sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Wait till you meet him Gee baby. You are going to love him.”

"Is he hot?" 

Gerard flicked his fringe out of his eyes.

"Mmmm, you could say that. He has this boyish face that does not seem to age. Gee, the things he can do with his tongue, oh my God!"

Gerard giggled.

"God, Spence... Let me see the kid first." 

It was not long after that they heard the doorbell. Spencer squealed and ran out of the bedroom then down the stairs. Gerard followed him, but he was no match. Gerard made it to the top of the stairs as Spencer tore open the door ahead of Charles.

"Ry baby!"

"Jamie, my love."

Gerard bristled to hear Spencer’s middle name. He watched as the two men embraced and felt the heat of jealousy rising to the surface. Spencer took Ryan's hand and walked him through the living room to the bottom of the stairs. He looked up at Gerard and smiled.

"Gee baby, meet Ryan Fuchon. Ry, this is the famous Gerard Iero."

Ryan let go of Spencer hand and bowed with his arms out while smiling brightly.

"My lady, it is an honor to meet you."

Gerard smiled weakly.

"Nice to meet you too. I can't believe we've never met before."

He really hated to admit it, but Ryan was so cute and charming.

Ryan stood up and brought his hands together with his fingers laced. He cracked his knuckles and shook them out.

"Now ladies, why don't you show me this pesky vanity that has you all upset, and let me see if I cannot tame it into submission."

Ryan smirked when he said this and Spencer blushed.

"I can tell you something that you can tame Ry."

"Why Spencer Wentz, this is no time to be thinking with your cock. Come on, lead the way Mrs. Iero."

Gerard laughed then took Ryan and Spencer's arm. He showed them upstairs to his bedroom, and untangled himself from their limbs once they were in.

"Work your magic. God knows Spencer and I are the worst at this kinda thing." 

Gerard chuckled, plopping down on his bed. Ryan looked at the mess on the floor. He picked up the directions and crumbled them into a ball. He dropped them on his foot and hackisacked it into the garbage can near Gerard's side of the bed. He then picked up the allen wrenches.

"Stupid pieces of shit. Waste of fucking time."

He tossed them into the garbage as well like he was dunking a basketball. He then picked up the screwdriver and twirled it in his fingers like a baton. 

"Well now, let's get to work shall we?"

*

*

*

It was more beautiful than it looked in the catalog. It took Ryan less than an hour to completely assemble the vanity, including the mirror, and set in it the location that Gerard wanted it in the bedroom. Ryan was sweating when he was working and had been without a shirt for the last fifteen minutes. He did not look like your typical House Wife either. He had muscle definition, and Spencer could not stop staring when they flexed as he worked the different tools that were needed to put the piece of furniture together.

"So ladies, there you go. Now what?"

"Thanks a bunch, Ryan."

Gerard mentally slapped himself.

"Oh, y'know what? I forgot to ask you... Would you like a drink?" 

Poor Ryan must've been parched.

"Thanks sweetheart, I could definitely go for something wet sliding down my throat right about now."

Gerard winked at him and then pushed Spencer in his direction.

"Spence can take care of that. _I'll_ get make us some screwdrivers." 

He giggled, starting to leave the bedroom. Gerard was quick with making the drinks, and when he came back up he kicked the door open gently then set the tray of drinks on his new vanity.

"Stop fooling around and come get your beverages." 

Gerard scolded the two men making out on his and Frank's bed. Honestly, he didn't want them to stop, but they needed to have a celebratory drink. Gerard smiled as the men joined him, and he held his drink in the air. 

"To Ryan and his handy skills."

Ryan smirked at Gerard's bravado.

"Oh honey, you have no idea how handy I can be."

After taking a sip of his drink he put it down, and began to walk towards Gerard, causing Gerard to step back till he was against the wall. Ryan brought a hand up to Gerard's face then ran one finger down his cheek.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Spencer quickly put his drink down, stepped up to Ryan, grabbed his hand, and pulled it and Ryan away from Gerard.

"Ah ah ah Ry, you can look, but you can't touch. Frankie does not share Gerard with just anyone."

Ryan pouted and huffed.

"Not fair, I wanted a taste. So who is going to pay me for my services then?"

Now it was Spencer's turn to smirk. He moved around to the front of Ryan, and touched his bottom lip with his finger. 

"I said you can't touch him, but you can watch."

Spencer turned from Ryan to face Gerard. He took Ryan's place and pushed against Gerard, running a hand down his chest.

"So Gee baby, shall we give the hardworking man a show?"

Gerard looked between Spencer and Ryan with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Spencer by his jaw aggressively, and pulled him into a hard kiss that quickly escalated into a heated make out session. He could feel Ryan's eyes on them and that made everything so much hotter. He couldn't believe how turned on he was becoming from being watched by a House Wife he'd just met today. Spencer's thigh found his bulge, and he moaned out against Spencer's lips.

"God, you two are hot together!"

Ryan swallowed hard. Speaking of hard, he certainly was. He caught Gerard's gaze over Spencer's shoulder and raised his eyebrows at him, like Frank does. He stepped up and pressed himself into Spencer's back causing him to moan into Gerard's neck and bite down.

"I may not be able to touch you, but I can certainly touch him and if he happens to be touching you at the same time, well then we are all happy aren't we."

Spencer came up from where he buried his head.

"We really need to move this to the bed now. I need to get fucked."

_***Frank***_

"Fuckkkk!"

Pete shouted, hopping out of the limo as Louis opened the door for him.

"That meeting fucking dragged, didn't it?"

Frank stretched his arms cracking his elbows in the process.

"Yeah, but it is for a good cause. After all the bullshit that kids go through in school with bullying, it is important to get the word out about them and The Tune Outs are big into it. I am so glad they said they would do it."

Frank laughed and elbowed Pete lightly in the ribs.

"It also helped that they found out that Wentz Catering was in charge of the food. I think they would have agreed to perform for a pissing contest if they got to eat your food."

"Psssh... says you."

Pete smirked, elbowing Frank right back.

"I wonder what our wives are up to...?" 

Pete's smirk grew larger as they entered through the front door.

"Well, I know that Gee got the vanity he saw online delivered so maybe they are setting it up?"

Frank had to chuckle about that. Gerard was handy in the kitchen, with the kids, and definitely in the bedroom, but with furniture? He could not see that.

"Setting it up? You mean... Gerard and Spencer are..." 

He trailed off. No. That didn't sound right at all.

"Dude, we gotta go up there and see that shit. There's no fucking way that thing is being built by those two girly girls."

Pete laughed, charging for the staircase. Frank laughed at Pete's enthusiasm and ran up the stairs too, but stopped short when he ran into Pete's back. He was just shy of the door.

"Hey Pete what gives? Why did you..."

Frank heard it then, It was a low moan and it was the voice of Spencer. Then came the sound of his wife groaning and he started to smile until he heard a voice he did not know.

"Christ, keep fucking doing that Gee!"

Frank growled low in his throat. Someone else was in his bedroom with his wife.

"Whoa... Is that... Ryan?"

Pete whispered, looking at Frank. 

"I didn't know he knew Gerard."

Pete peeked his eye in the crack in the door.

"We need to get in on this."

Frank grabbed Pete and hauled him across the hallway into his study. He pushed Pete into the chair and blocked him from leaving.

"The only thing _we_ have to do, meaning you, is explain to me who the fuck is Ryan and why he is with my wife! I do not share Peter and you know this! I made an exception for Spencer because I understand, and every once in a while I let you join in because you understand the rules, but you know my number one rule... No one touches my property!"

Frank pushed Pete away hard enough to make the chair roll across the room from the desk. He ran a hand through his hair. He could still hear the noises of ecstasy through the walls. He could not believe that Gerard would just let someone else touch him like that, and that Spencer did not try to stop him! Frank's only thought process is that they all have to be drunk. He muttered out loud about it.

"If they are, I will throw all the fucking alcohol out of the house, after I do the same to this Ryan fuck head!"

Pete stared at his best friend, wide eyed. 

"Ryan isn't touching him... Man, you flip out way too soon. Check it out for yourself. Go ahead. Take a peek drama queen."

Frank was about to retort when the noise level from the other room grew again. Frank huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, but if I do not like what I see, Ryan is going to have a hard time seeing with two black eyes and a broken cock."

Frank walked across the hall and took a deep breath in as he approached the door. He opened it up a crack and took a peek. Frank gasped at the scene before him. He had a side view of his wife fucking Spencer and the other guy, Ryan, was all over Spencer, but he was not touching Gerard. Not even his hands. Gerard's hands remained on Spencer's hips digging in clearly, but Ryan had one hand on Spencer's cock and the other around his neck.

"Fuck Jamie, you look so hot with Gee's cock inside. You're just begging to be fucked aren’t you."

"Fuck yes Ry, oh God Gee baby, faster, harder please!"

Pete came up behind Frank he leaned over him and Frank could feel his cock against his leg.

"Let's get our asses in there... Like right now." 

He was practically drooling as the sounds from the bedroom continued to pour out through the slightly open door. Frank was still frozen. He had never seen Gerard with Spencer before. Even in the group sex that they had with Pete, he and Pete have always been the tops. He was not sure how to handle this situation.

"Not this way, come on, I have an idea."

Frank grabbed Pete and dragged him protesting down the stairs. They got to the bottom and Frank shouted up.

"HEY BABY, I’M BACK AND I BROUGHT PETE WITH ME. HOPE YOU'RE DECENT BECAUSE WE'RE COMING UP."

Frank looked at Pete who had a puzzled look on his face.

"This way if they want to be 'caught' it will be their choice. Remember Gerard is used to being punished for doing what he wants. I don’t want to ruin the moment for him."

Pete nodded in understanding. Meanwhile, Frank waited to see if they would get an answer before ascending the stairs.

_***Gerard***_

Frank's voice boomed through his ears as he came hard inside his friend.

"F-fuck..." 

Gerard gasped, pulling out of Spencer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

He sat up quickly. He had no idea why he was freaking out... Well, maybe because his husband was home and he was fucking his friend with a man he'd just met today watching them. He didn't know how that would sit with Frank, It could either go very, very wrong or just right. No in between for this situation. Spencer was a wreck, but even he could tell that Gerard was freaking out. He pushed away from Ryan and turned to Gerard pulling him to his chest.

"Gee, easy easy, relax, fuck I can't believe I can move after that. We were not breaking any rules remember? Ryan did not touch you at all and you did not touch him. Just chill."

Spencer got up wincing a little. He shook it off, and went to Gerard and Frank's closet. He grabbed three robes and tossed one to Ryan. He took one then put it on, and then he helped Gerard put on the other. Gerard was shaking a bit and Spencer asked Ryan to sooth him. He then tied his sash and went out to greet the boys.

"Who is that I hear yelling to wake the dead out here?"

Frank smirked when he saw Spencer. He had that freshly fucked look and he had the telltale slight limp of a good fuck too. Frank could not help but smile. Spencer was clearly doing damage control. He knew that Gerard would freak out. He mentally congratulated himself for doing this instead of barging in.

"Well hey there sunshine. You and Gerard having fun?"

"Mmmm, you could say that. Hey big daddy."

Pete chuckled as he made his way up the stairs, and embraced his wife.

"Do I look like Howard to you?"

Spencer smirked and played with Pete's tie.

"No, that is why I called you 'big' daddy."

"Oh shit, that's harsh."

"Yeah, well you've seen Pete, you tell me if I’m wrong."

Frank chuckled and continued down the hall with Pete and Spencer hand in hand behind him. He stopped at the bedroom door and walked in. Gerard was sitting on the bed looking nervous as hell, his skin was flush from the sex that he had just engaged in too. The other guy was sitting there filing his fucking nails.

"Hey baby, I see you got the vanity together."

Gerard released a nervous chuckle and shook his head.

"All thanks to Ryan here."

Frank looked over at the boy next to his wife. He was now looking at his nails as they shined in the light. He stood up and presented his hand with a limp wrist.

"Hey there, I'm Ryan Fuchon. Wife of the famous French Painter, and occasional fuck toy for Pete and Spencer."

Frank stood in shock at the introduction he gave. He looked at Gerard, but Gerard was just as shocked. He looked back at Ryan who still held his hand out. Frank barked out a laugh and then took the boy's hand and kissed it. Ryan stepped into his personal space and kissed both cheeks. He then pushed past Frank and went into Pete's arms. Pete pulled the boy in, and kissed him passionately.

"You taste like my Spence. Delicious."

Gerard looked at Frank, batting his lashes at him innocently. He caught his husband’s eye, and something sparked. Something good. Thank goodness. Frank ignored the scene behind him and knelt down in front of Gerard.

"I missed you baby. You look good. Did you and Spencer have a hard time with the vanity?"

Gerard nodded then pulled Frank's hands to his thighs, and he spread them slightly. He giggled, winking.

"We got distracted." 

Frank kneaded the supple flesh now under his hand. It still had the slightly blushed color from his and Spencer's tryst.

"Oh? Distracted huh? But I see it is together now, so it cannot have been much of a distraction."

Frank leaned in and brushed his nose lightly against Gerard's neck nuzzling him and breathing in the scent of sex from his skin.

"Mmm..." 

Was all Gerard could say as Frank inhaled near the sensitive spot on the crook of his neck. Frank licked the area enjoying feeling his wife shudder under him. He still wanted an answer though. He reached up and whispered in his ear as he moved his hand from the top of his thigh to the inside.

"You didn't answer me baby, how did the vanity get put together?"

Frank made it clear that he would stop if Gerard did not use words.

"R-Ryan... H-he did it all." 

Gerard stammered, his eyes landed on Ryan who was now paying attention to him and Frank. Spencer was leaning on Pete's shoulder as he held Ryan in the other arm. The three of them were fixated on how easily Gerard succumbed to Frank's touch. Ryan whispered something into Pete's ear.

"Oh yeah, Frankie has always been that good. Ask Spencer."

Ryan looked at Spencer and asked the same question.

"I have to say that even with Pete, I do not melt as fast as I do when Frankie touches me. It is as if he knows what your body wants before you do and..."

The air was suddenly filled with a long low moan spilling from Gerard's mouth as in the split second that they had looked away, Frank had gone down on Gerard. Gerard's hands were tangled in Frank’s hair and he was tugging on his husband’s locks for dear life. He completely blocked everyone else out. The only thing he can focus on is Frank’s wet, warm mouth all over his cock.

"Well, I say, they do put on a good show don't they?"

Pete could feel Ryan rubbing against his thigh, his cock growing hard as they continued to watch what was going on. He felt Ryan sink to his knees as Spencer undid the buckle on his pants. He kissed his wife as Ryan finished the rest then pulled Pete's cock out. He engulfed it in his mouth as Spencer continued to kiss him. The room was filled with the sounds of both Frank and Ryan lavishing attention on their prospective interests. Gerard finally diverted his attention to the other men and smirked.

"Oh god, guys..."

Gerard gnawed down on his bottom lip to stifle his moans. He released Frank’s hair and urged his husband off of his cock.

"Get naked." 

Gerard was urgently, tugging up Frank's dress shirt. Frank began to remove his jacket with Gerard's help. He loosened his tie and pulled it off. He looked at it and then wiggled his eyebrows at Gerard. Frank knocked Gerard back, looped the tie around his wrists, and tightened it down. He then untied Gerard's sash leaving him completely exposed. He felt someone press against his back, and when the hand that covered his chest had a bright blue diamond ring on it, he knew who it was.

"Awww Frankie, are you unwrapping a present for yourself?"

"Yeah Spencer, what do you think?"

Spencer crossed in front of Frank, and bent over, crawling on the bed. He sat on Gerard’s chest and removed his own robe exposing his creamy back to Frank.

"I think he needs a gag too. Hey Gee baby, can you think of anything you would like to be gagged with?"

Spencer hit Gerard in the face twice with his cock. Gerard whined and opened his mouth willingly. He couldn't believe this was happening again... Actually, yes he can. They were all too horny for their own good, but this time was different. Ryan was there and Gerard was excited to see how far they'll take it. Frank was riveted, watching Gerard take Spencer in. Spencer leaned forward on all fours and began to thrust his hips forward.

"Hey Frankie, I could use some assistance here."

Frank turned around and saw Ryan going to town on Pete's cock. He stepped up cautiously avoiding Ryan.

"It looks like you are already being taken care of Petey."

Pete looked at where Frank was standing and pulled him in closer. He grabbed Frank's hand and placed it on Ryan's head.

"Relax Frankie. Fuchon put me in charge of Ryan while he is abroad. He knows that I would never put Ryan in any danger, and he is a believer in sharing like me. Besides, Ryan is really good at this, not as good as you of course, but..."

At that comment Ryan pulled off Pete and pouted.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean Lewie?"

"Lewie?"

"Yeah, Ryan has a thing for middle names as a term of endearment."

"Lewie, you did not answer me."

Pete looked down at Ryan and cupped his chin lightly.

"Sorry Ry, but Frankie here is the best, hands down."

Ryan stood up and folded his arms against his chest.

"I find that hard to believe. Care to put your money where your mouth is Mr. Iero?"

Frank smirked.

"I am always up for proving my skill set. Shall we go to the bed?"

Pete led Ryan to the bed with his still hard cock sticking out of his pants. Frank had Ryan lay down in the space above where Gerard was in a T shape. He pulled open his robe and whistled.

"Well that is an impressive looked piece you have there."

Ryan smiled and rested his hands behind his head to elevate a bit.

"Let's see yours then."

Frank opened his pants up and pulled his cock out and Ryan gasped.

Gerard gagged around Spencer and his eyes watered.

"Fuck..."

He groaned as Spencer pulled out of his mouth. 

"Someone... Please just fuck me already... Peter." 

Gerard called out as Spencer turned around and took Gerard into his mouth.

"I thought you would never ask babe."

Pete finished removing his suit and stood in front of Gerard. Frank handed him the warming lube.

"Thanks Frankie."

"No problem Petey, now if you will excuse, me I need to teach a little boy how a man does it."

Frank crawled up on the bed then turned his body so that he was faced with Ryan's cock, and Ryan with his.

"Ready Ryan?"

"You bet."

"On the count of three, one two..."

Frank did not finish the count as he plunged down on Ryan's cock to the base. Ryan cried out and Pete smirked.

"No contest there. Spencer love, finish getting Gee ready for me won't you?"

Spencer took the flavored warming lube and spread some on his fingers and then his tongue. He worked his way down and used both on Gerard. Gerard's hips flew up and he moaned loudly.

"F-fuck, Spence... _fffuuucckkk_."

Spencer finished prepping him, and came up for air only to be kissed by Pete, who licked all the lube off his face. The whole time Pete had been stroking his cock slowly with the lube as he watched Ryan attempt to best Frank, and gratefully fail as he cried out and came. Frank pulled off of him and smiled triumphantly.

"Game, set, match."

"*pant pant* Fuck you! Oh *gasp* my *wheeze* God, that was just... I need..."

Spencer pulled away from Gerard then moved to where Frank and Ryan were.

"Hey Frankie, how about I fuck Ry and you fuck me?"

"I am always up to getting in that tight ass of yours Spencer."

Spencer blushed at the compliment but then his attention was slightly caught as Gerard gasped out when Pete pushed into him slowly.

_***Pete***_

"P-Pete... Oh god. Don't be gentle, okay?"

Gerard ground against Pete's gentle, deep thrusts.

"Mmmm, you got it babe."

Pete gripped Gerard tightly around the waist, and lifted him off the bed. He sat in his place, and kept him on his lap. He fucked up into him and Gerard looped his tied hands around Pete's neck. The sounds of Frank, his wife, and Ryan filled the room along with the sound of skin on skin.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah..." 

Gerard panted, pressing his face into the crook of Pete's shoulder. 

"R-right there, b-baby."

Gerard gasped and puckered his lips along Pete's jaw. He trailed moist kisses along the older man’s scruffy chin and cheek until his mouth connected with his. Pete could feel that a spark was running through Gerard’s entire body. Gerard tore his lips from Pete's and threw his head back, exposing his sweaty, pale throat.

"You have no idea how good you look right now babe. All slicked up with sweat, you're fucking glowing."

Pete moved Gerard's hands from his neck and untied them. He then reclined himself so that his head was on Ryan's stomach, and he could see Spencer fucking him fast as Frank plowed into him. Pete looked back up as Gerard sat up tall, glistening in the low lamp light of the room. He placed his hands on Pete's chest and used them to push off, really riding him now. Gerard giggled in between moans as he looked down at Pete's red face and open mouth. He even had sweat dripping down his forehead.

"So fucking hot, Pete... Fuck yeah."

Pete gripped his hips tightly and met each thrust that Gerard gave him. It was that moment that he realized that he had broken Frank's and his agreement of using protection. He looked over at Frank who had his head thrown back and his mouth open. His eyes were tightly shut as he slammed into Spencer, making Spencer cry out each time. He noticed through movements that Frank had forgotten too. Well fuck it, he knew that he was clean, and had nothing to worry about with the man that was currently making it hard for him to have any coherent thoughts. So Pete turned his attention back, and put everything he had into his little song bird.

"Mmm Babe, fuck you look... Hang on."

Pete tightened his grip and flipped Gerard over again onto his hands and knees. He let Gerard crawl up the bed a bit and then pushed back in. He now had a view of Spencer kissing Ryan, their tongues intertwining. Spencer broke the kiss from Ryan and turned to kiss Gerard. Gerard lifted a hand off the bed and pushed his hand into Spencer's hair. Ryan leaned in again, and the kiss became a three way. At this point Pete was sure that Frank did not care about Ryan touching Gerard. Gerard was losing it now. He closed his eyes tightly and came all over his sheets, moaning and groaning, and still pressing back against Pete's thrusts against his spot.

"Oh god." 

Gerard gasped, dropping his face into Ryan’s body as he rode out his orgasm.

"Oh fuck me nnngghhaaa!"

Spencer came hard in Ryan and followed just as quickly by Frank. The three collapsed into a sweaty pile. Pete was still thrusting away in Gerard having started last. In everything, he noticed that Ryan was still hard, and had not cum yet. Spencer had pulled out already and was arched up kissing Frank. Pete looked down at Gerard and grabbed him by the hair not missing a thrust.

"Hey babe, poor Ry has not gotten off yet. Why don’t you be a good girl and help him out."

Gerard arched his back and whimpered loudly.

"W-what?" 

.

Pete knew that Gerard liked to be dominated the best so he pulled harder on his hair and growled in his ear.

"I want you to suck Ryan off and make him cum like a good girl. Make sure you get it all over your face too."

Pete pushed Gerard's head down and towards Ryan's cock. He looked over at Frank and his wife, and saw that Frank nodded with lazy approval. Gerard took his time with Ryan. He wanted to give the worn out men a show. He pressed the pucker of his lips against the head of Ryan's cock and he sucked on it gently, almost like he was sucking on a lollipop. He started to take himself further, but still very slowly. Pete's thrusts turned jerky and he knew he was coming soon. Gerard picked up the pace and bobbed his head up and down quickly in Ryan's lap. Frank was too fucked out to care at this point and Pete knew it. Perhaps later he would have words with him, but he sat with Spencer resting against his chest as he lazily watched his wife getting fucked while he sucked off another wife.

"Jesus Gerard, your fucking mouth. Shit where did you learn to do that with your tongue?"

Ryan babbled as Gerard sucked him expertly. The show was incredible and Pete reached around and felt that Gerard was hard again. So quickly too. He had an awesome idea then. He pulled Gerard's hair again and yanked him off of Ryan.

"Fuck Lewie, why did you do that?"

"Move your ass over here Ry, Gee is going to fuck you now."

Ryan sat up and smiled. Pete pulled Gerard to his chest while still fucking him. Gerard was a mess. Ryan moved between Gerard's legs and Pete dropped him back down onto Ryan. He then looked over at Frank and saw that Spencer was stroking him again. He too was getting hard watching the scene before him. Pete was sure that Gerard couldn't believe Frank was actually letting him fuck Ryan. He's pretty sure the main reason is because he's too turned on and exhausted to care. Gerard's hips started to move once he was completely pressed into Ryan and threw his head back, catching Pete's shoulder.

"F-fuuuckkk... Oh fuck, fuck me."

Gerard whimpered and shivered when Pete ran his hands up and down his hips.

"That's it babe, get a good rhythm going. Nice and easy."

Pete helped thrusting into Gerard at the same time he thrusted into Ryan. They moved in one symbiotic motion. Ryan was panting and cursing, but then his comments were muffled. Pete opened his eyes to see that Frank had thrusted his cock into Ryan's mouth and kissing Gerard. Spencer was between their bodies sucking Ryan again. Pete also noticed that Frank was fisting Spencer's cock, and Gerard had worked two fingers in his ass. They were all connected in some form and that is what set Pete off.

"Oh for the fucking love of ahhhhhhhh!"

Pete came like a freight train into Gerard and his bucking made Gerard cry out a muffled scream into Frank's mouth as he came in Ryan. Ryan tightened up on Frank as Spencer made him cum and he drank it down. Frank then came, but he pulled out and striped all three wives with his cum. Finally Spencer came in Frank's fist when Gerard pushed on his prostate. All five men collapsed in a sweaty pile.

"You guys..."

Gerard was practically breathless.

"That was... Wow." 

Frank gathered his wife in his arms. He pulled him to the top of the bed and tucked them into the sheets. Pete gathered Spencer on one side of him and Ryan on the other. He tucked them into the other side of the bed. As they settled in Ryan turned to Frank.

"Thank you for trusting me with your wife."

Frank smiled sleepily at the young wife. He caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for obeying the rules."

Frank pulled Gerard onto his chest and caressed his hair as they all settled in for a much needed nap. As he was drifting off he heard Ryan ask Pete a question.

"So Anthony and Arthur huh?"

_***Time Stamp: Monday, November 9th***_

Kent was listening to his wife prattle on. He was beginning to get a headache now. It seemed strange to him how much she had changed in the last year. She went from being mousy and quiet to outgoing and well… Very much not the woman he married. He wondered if it meant he had to stop sneaking around, but she was still clueless to what kind of guy he was.

”Yes yea, I will. I promise. Okay Gee, see you later.”

Kent watched her end the call and sigh. She mumbled something under her breath, and Kent finally caught a word. He got up and went over to her.

”Hey, that sounded like a fun call, were you talking to your friend Gee again?”

”Yes, oh honey, I am so happy he came to work with us at the Gallery.”

”Yeah, and… wait, it’s a he?”

”Yeah, I never told you? Oh, well no worries sweetheart, he’s gay.”

”Well I did not think you were going to leave me for another now.”

”Never, I have the greatest husband in the world, except that he can never make it to events with me.”

”I am so sorry kitten, it’s just this new job is different than the old one and…”

”I know, I know, there are no set hours. *sigh* I just miss you.”

”Of course you do kitten and I miss you, but tell me more about this friend of yours.”

_***Time Stamp: Tuesday, November 10th***_

Kent had just finished having lunch with his wife, and dropping her off. He looked at the time and waited. Sure enough a car pulled up, and one Gerard Iero got out of it. Frank followed him and the two kissed before Frank slapped Gerard’s perfect ass and he went into the Gallery. He couldn’t believe that Gerard had been right under his nose all a long. It now explained the change in Kassandra. Gerard could change anyone, hell he changed him… Well not really, but he did not want to fuck any other guys, just him. He could not explain it, the man just intrigued him. He had fantasies of Gerard riding his cock, and calling out his name in the heat of passion. He also had ones where he tied Gerard up, and fucked him roughly on his knees till he was bleeding and broken. Kent liked those the best. He needed to figure out a way to get to Gerard. He _needed_ him, and Kent would not rest till he got to him. He grabbed his crotch. He needed to go out tonight. He needed to find someone to sate his appetite.

*

*

*

Kent moved through the dimly lit bar like oil. It was like any bar out there, dark, full on intoxicated, unsuspecting men and women, and of course predators. Kent was definitely one of them today. He grabbed beer at the bar and searched for his prey. He spotted her immediately. Short black hair, tiny waist, and pale skin. She was dancing on the floor with a simpleton who actually thought that he had a chance. Kent knew that this boy was no match for him. That this girl was looking for a real man and would love to trade up. He put the empty beer glass down and after pulling off his tie and jacket, he opened up his shirt one button, he was no lounge lizard of course, then made his way to the floor. He slipped in with the crowd easily since he looked years younger than he was. He slid up behind the girl when the boy's back was turned and whispered in her ear. She melted at his words, and did a giggle that he would love to silent. She took his hand and followed him off the dance floor with the fool still oblivious.

"So what's your name honey?"

"Felicia. Yours?"

She obviously gave him a fake name so he did the same.

"Names Benjamin, but you can call me Ben."

"Well Benny, you gonna buy me a drink?"

"What's in it for me?"

The little minx slipped off the stool and moved up to Kent till she was pressing against his crotch.

"The best back alley blow job you ever had."

"Sister, you can have whatever you want at the bar."

*

*

*

She is drunk, way too drunk to give a good blow job, but Kent is not looking for that. He lets her lead him out to the alley. She is so drunk she can barely stand.

"Easy baby, why don't we just go in the back. You can lie down on one of the benches and then you can give me that amazing blow job."

"Mmmm, maybe."

Kent brings her into a dark corner of the bar where there is little light compared to the rest of the room. He sits down, and pulls her onto his lap.

"Hey what gives, you said I could lie down."

"I thought maybe a little making out would be nice too."

"Oh, I can go for that."

She plants herself on his lap and he pulls her so that she is straddling him. She is wearing a short skirt and after a bit of kissing she is pliable enough so that he can slide his fingers inside her panties.

"Oh, wait a minute, I didn’t want to..."

"Relax doll, let me make you feel good."

She protests a bit more, but Kent goes back to kissing her and she relaxes again. He works his fingers in and out of her, making sure she is nice and wet. Meanwhile his other hand has slipped off her waist and is fumbling with his belt and zipper. He gets his cock out and it slides against her wetness.

"I-I-I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Relax, you still have your panties on. I just want the friction."

Kent finds her clit and distracts her with it. Then he works his cock up into her panties and thrusts up.

"No, I said..."

He covers her mouth with one hand and holds her waist with the other and fucks her rough and quick. She is trying to fight him, but she is so drunk that it is impossible. He is so close now and the fact that she is crying it really helping him to get off. As always at the end he imagines it is Gerard and he cums. She passes out from the assault and the orgasm he gave her despite the complaints. He leaves her in the booth and fixes his pants. He makes his way back in to the light and back to the bar to get his coat.

_***Scot***_

Scot leaned over the bar, shouting at the bartender for another whiskey. He was losing his patience when the long, dark haired man rolled his eyes at him.

"In a sec, sir." 

He answered in a snarky tone. Scot sneered at him, and jumped off of the stool. 

"Fuck you then."

He turned quickly to move to the other end of the bar, and to the other bartender when his shoulder smashed into another man's.

"Watch where you’re fucking going--whoa! Kent?!"

Kent looked up and could not believe his eyes.

"Scot! It has been fucking ages! How are you?"

"Sit sit. Yo buddy, let me get two beers, and two whisky doubles for me and my wing man here."

Kent clasped Scot into a quick hug. He was still a little drunk and stumbled a bit. Scot noticed he kept looking towards the back of the bar, he couldn't help but wondered why. Kent went back to the stool he left his jacket on. He put it back on and hung his tie around his neck. Inwardly Scot smirked. He wondered if Kent still remembered what the tie hanging open on the neck meant. They had made it up as a way to brag back in college to their frat brothers when one of them got laid. Scot chuckled, taking a seat, next to him.

"Someone clearly got laid. Was she hot?"

"She was doable, but not very uh, compliant if you get me."

Scot rose a brow at his college buddy and then laughed.

"Yeah man, I get you... You still married to that cow? What was her name again?"

"God don't remind me. Worst thing was that I knocked her up, best thing was that she miscarried. Still my stupid parents forced me to make an honest woman of her. What a crock of shit!"

The bartender set their drinks down, and the two men clinked beers then took long droughts out of the bottles. Kent downed his whiskey and continued.

"Yeah, I am still stuck with her. She got this job at this fucking gallery. Always inviting me to parties there, wanting to show me off. I only went in the beginning to see if there was some interesting tail there, but it is all old people. Even her boss is fucking ancient, but his wife is hot. I saw her once getting out of their car when I dropped the ball and chain off, nice ass and legs for miles."

"You gonna try and tap that?" 

Scot asked, starting to work on his whiskey. He knew Kent's type. When he said someone was hot they were usually pretty fucking hot. He missed hitting up clubs with this guy. They would fuck the hottest girls and Scot the hottest guys too. Kent was never into it, but when he was drunk he would mess with anything. Shit, they'd even tag team a few of them. Scot wondered if Kent ever remembered. Probably not.

"Maybe, but the old man is always around her, plus I have never gotten a look at her face so maybe all she is only body."

Kent flagged for another round of beers and whiskeys. At that moment a girl stumbled out of the dark. She looked around and Kent kept his head down. Scot noticed that Kent was doing this. He watched her leave and then straightens up again.

"You hiding from someone?" 

"Yeah, the girl that just left. She got a little of the 'Oopps it slipped' treatment tonight. They should never make access that easy. Just asking for it then."

Scot laughed and finished his beer. It felt good to be with someone who gets it. The second round came then a third. By that time they were pretty fucking drunk, and Kent was running at the mouth.

"I mean I had a sweet cushy job and someone to fuck on the side, and that stupid bitch comes and fucking ruins it. I mean just because he has money he thinks he could fuck with me... When I wanted to fuck him."

Scot was intrigued with this outburst. Kent had never complained about a guy before like this. He also used the words: bitch, money, and fuck. He was speaking his language.

"Really now? What happened?"

"I had this kid who had a last name made of money so I had to be all nice to him, but he kept getting in trouble so I had to call the house. I got the new wife instead so I had her come in figuring that she might be hot. She was alright, but not a she, a man. I mean he had a figure that put most of females to shame. You know me man, I never looked at a guy twice, but he was fucking beautiful! Anyway, I weaseled my way a bit, and was in like Flynn till he got a fucking backbone and fucked me up. Then the husband got involved and he got me fired. Fucking Gerard Iero!"

Kent knocked back his last whiskey and started to get up. He was way too drunk to drive, but Scot could see he did not want to drink anymore.

"What I would not give for a little revenge on his ass, and a piece of it at the same time."

Kent laughed and then fell hard.

"Gerard?... My dad bought a fucking sixteen year old kid named Gerard years ago when I was nineteen. I lost my virginity to the fucker. Fucked him so hard he was passed out on the kitchen floor. My dad came home, saw him, and before the whore can tell him what happened I pinned it on him." 

He hopped out of his seat to help his friend up.

"Could be the same guy... “ 

Scot starting to help Kent through the exit.

”No man it is! I got him talking and he mentioned your pops and I could not believe it was the same guy you gabbed about!”

”No shit really?! What’s he look like now?”

"Oh man he is fucking beautiful! He has dark brown hair, long enough to pull on, and he can pull off both women’s and men’s clothes. Fuck, now I wish I had gone to the party on New Year’s at the fucking gallery. I bet he was there and looked fuckable. His ass is just... and I never wanted to fuck a guy so much in my life. He had this laugh that just hung in the air, and you can see he is insecure, just begging to be dominated."

Kent stopped by a streetlight thinking he was going to hurl. The feeling passed though and they kept going.

"Where the fuck are we going anyway?"

”My place. It's walking distance." 

Scot was slurring a bit but not as much as Kent. He was usually the one always babysitting when they went out together. Some people handled their liquor better than others.

"Sucks you didn't get to fuck him... You missed out on the best piece of ass I've ever fucked." 

Scot bragged, throwing his arm around Kent's shoulder. Kent was so out of it, he had no idea what came out of his mouth next.

"Mmmm, maybe I still can. Maybe you can help me, and we can fuck him together, just like all those other girls back in the day."

Kent stumbled into Scot's apartment when he opened the door. Blearily he saw the couch, and went straight to it. He flopped onto it and blacked out.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Morning***_

 

_***Kent***_

Kent had a headache from hell. He was dizzy and his mouth tasted like ass and not in a good way. The light in the room was far too bright.

"Christ Kassy, close the fucking drapes!"

"Oh god, don't ever fucking call me that again." 

A voice, not his wife’s spoke while setting two mugs of coffee down the coffee table.

"What? Uh Scot? Hi, when did you get here? Wait, where am I?"

Kent picked up the mug and sipped it carefully. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Man, what happened last night? Did I get laid at least?"

Scot shrugged.

"Seemed like it." 

"We walked here. We talked about Gerard Iero. Planned some shit to do to him."

"Wait what? I don't remember much of anything. How do you know about Gerard?"

Kent got up from the couch, he was going to hurl. He searched for the bathroom, hoping it was on the first floor. Actually he did not even know if there was a second, but he found it and made it to the commode. When he was done he kind of felt better, but he smelled like shit.

"Man, I'm gonna use your shower."

"Go ahead. We'll talk when you get out."

Kent felt better after the shower. He saw that Scot had put out a pair of sweats and a tee shirt for him. That is what he loved about his frat brother. He could also hear the washing machine going.

"Hey man thanks for the clothes. You didn’t have to wash mine though."

"That suit was stinking up my pad." 

"What a little house wife you are."

Kent ducked when Scot went to hit him. He sat back down on the couch, and looked for his coffee. He was feeling much better and had his appetite back.

"So you were saying something about..."

Kent's phone interrupted.

"Oh shit! Hey honey, no no no, I am fine, I got a flat on the way home, and ended up at a friend’s house. Yeah, no I was not a bother. Oh right I have the car. Hey, why don’t you see if your friend Gee can pick you up? Yeah and later I will bring the car around and we will go for lunch. All right sweetheart. Yup, me too. Bye."

Kent hung up and sighed. Scot stared at Kent with a huge, creepy grin on his face.

"What motherfucker? It is too early to be smiling like that."

"Bitch. Here's our chance! You just told your hag to have Gerard pick her up. When you go to pick her up after work that's our chance." 

Kent looked at Scot for a moment and then all the memories from last night came flooding back. He smiled then.

"Fuck yeah, I am in... but wait, he is married to a top name guy, I mean this man has fucking money! How do we deal with that shit?"

Scot rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Have you met me? My family's loaded. Probably way more loaded than fucking Iero. My dad and I were fucking Gerard way before he was anyway... So technically he's my property and I'm allowed to do whatever I want with him."

"I like the way you think Scotty boy. So how do you want to plan this out?”

"Well... First of all we need him alone. We can't have him make any noise, and if he gets away we're fucked."

"Hmmm, Kassy's old man has a building that he is renovating. We can scope it out, and check out the neighborhood there."

"Good thinking... I can score some chloroform. That'll keep him out of it by the time we're done with him."

"Well if were gonna keep him knocked out, why care about how much noise he is going to make?"

"That was before I remembered I can score some of the knock out stuff."

Scot laughed then smirked at Kent.

"Unless you want him to scream? I know I do, he was a quite one back in the day.”

"What about a ball gag? We can knock him out then put it in before he wakes up?"

"You, my friend, are way too fucking brilliant."

Scot clasped Kent on the back. 

"It's settled then. Tonight Gerard is not going to know what hit him, and you're gonna bang the one that got away. Payback, motherfucker."

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was stressed out. Work was hectic today and he was craving a cigarette because of it. He knew he shouldn't, but he was really itching for it. He pressed his hands on his desk and pushed himself out of his chair, sluggishly. 

"Fuck it."

He groaned aloud and hurried out of his office. He started for the Gallery entrance and when he stepped through the door he heard Stan shout his name before the doors could close. He stepped back into the building, sighing dramatically. 

"Just going for a smoke break, _boss_." 

Gerard punctuated his sentence with a flirtatious giggle. Calling Stan "boss" always worked to his advantage. His brother’s husband got off on being superior.

"All right young lady, but not too long, it's cold out there. Frank would never forgive me if you caught a cold like that."

Stan smiled as Gerard flipped his hair, and twiddled his fingers at him. He watched Stan walk away down the hall. He walked outside, and a wind blew by him. It was chilly. He stood on the side of the building to light up. He took the first drag when he heard a voice he did not even expect to hear again.

"Well well well, Mrs. Iero. Fancy meeting you here."

Kent was standing in front of him.

Gerard dropped his cigarette, gasping loudly. 

"Fuck!" 

He screamed, backing up into the wall.

"Easy doll face, no need to get scared, it's just old Kenny. Oh didn't Kassy tell you that she was my wife? No? Well I guess it slipped her mind."

Kent walked forward smoking his own cigarette. He took a long drag, studying Gerard carefully.

"My the years have been kind to you haven't they? You don't look a day over twenty five, although I know you have had two birthdays since I last saw you. Have you missed me?"

Gerard pushed himself off the wall and studied the older man carefully.

"T-thanks... Uh, you're Kassy's husband?"

He slowly started stepping away from Kent. He knew Frank had him fired from his job because of what happened. The man fucking drugged him in a restaurant! He was getting a bad vibe... He didn't feel safe alone with this man.

"Yeah, I've come to pick her up, but it turns out that she is working late tonight. A shame too because we had reservations. Hey, why don’t you join me? Its right around the corner. It would be my way of saying sorry for that mess two years ago. Plus I promise, no drinking, just water."

Kent smiled at Gerard. It was sweet and harmless looking.

"So, what do you say Gee?"

He held an arm out for him to take.

"I don't think that's necessary." 

Gerard nervously answered him.

"I have to get back to work... Thanks though." 

He started to turn around when he heard another voice from his past.

"Well, if this is not a surprise. Kent! How is my favorite frat brother?"

Gerard stopped in his tracks. There in front of him blocking his way into the Gallery was the man who started his nightmares long ago.

"My goodness, is that you Gerard? Well, what has it been now? Over ten years at least. I must say you still look good though. Better if I am being honest, doesn't he Kent?"

"W-what..." 

Gerard’s eyes were wide in shock. 

"Scot?" 

He started to step backwards, slowly.

_***Kent***_

Kent pulled the cloth out of the small bag. It already had the chloroform on it. When Gerard backed into his arms he brought the cloth up and covered his mouth and nose quickly while Scot kept a watch for anyone. Gerard struggled for a second then slumped into his arms. Kent looked at Scot and smiled.

"That was too fucking easy."

"Tell me about it. He practically asked for it."

Scot smiled back, helping Kent move Gerard's body to his truck. Kent opened the passenger door and pushed Gerard into it. He then got in to make sure he did not fall out while Scot ran around to the other side then hopped in the driver’s seat. Kent pulled out a page with directions to the building that his father in law was renovating.

"All right Scotty, let's get going. Drive west on Eighty Four."

"Roger."

Scot answered starting up the car and backing up out of the parking space. The drive was about fifteen minutes long, and when they got to the building Scot parked and turned off the car. He looked at Gerard's unconscious body and smirked.

"How're you feeling Kenny? Excited?"

Scot enthusiastically, hopped out of the truck. Kent waited till Scot came around and opened the door for him. He slid out, and after making sure they were alone helped Scot drag Gerard out of the truck. Kent handed Gerard to Scot as he fumbled for the keys to the gate. Once open, they headed for the nearest building. He pushed the door open and they walked into the place. Kent had cased it out earlier so he knew that there was a room that had no windows. There was a mattress for when the construction workers needed to take a break. He dragged it into the room and dropped it in the middle. Kent then pushed it against the two walls and the corner.

"Drop him on the mattress. It will be a bit before he wakes up. We got time."

He did just that. He dropped Gerard on his front and his eyes immediately explored the younger man’s body.

"His ass got bigger... “

He rubbed his hands together, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"This is gonna be fun."

"So what do you want to do till he wakes up?"

Kent's stomach was growling. He really did want to get something to eat. He grabbed the rope that was in the corner.

"We can tie him up and grab a bite. I am sure we will be back long before he wakes up, but why take a chance. We can grab a few beers too."

Scot nodded and grabbed Gerard's arms. He held his wrists together as Kent tied them. He then tied up his legs at the ankles.

"Why don't we just grab the food to go?"

Scot suggested, letting go of Gerard once the rope was secured around him.

"Yeah, there is a deli and a liquor store nearby. Why don't I go and get some sandwiches and you grab some booze?"

Scot nodded and they left the house after being sure Gerard was secure. They walked rather than drove to the deli. Scot disappeared into the liquor store, and Kent went into the deli. He ordered a couple of sandwiches and grabbed some chips. He decided to grab some leftover Halloween candy too. Kent paid for everything including two six packs. When he stepped outside Scot was waiting.

"What did you get?"

"Two bottles of Jack. They came with flasks."

"Sweet! Let's get back then."

They hurried back to the building. When they got there, they saw that Gerard was still out. They settled down then ate and drank. Between the beers and the Jack, they were pretty buzzed when Gerard started to groan and move.

"Hey look, Sleeping Beauty’s coming around."

_***Gerard***_

Those voices... Fuck. Gerard blinked hard and attempted to move his arms. That's when he started to panic.

"W-what's going on?"

"Well, look who joined the party. You should have accepted my invitation to dinner earlier. Now we are just stuck with sandwiches, but we do have beer and Jack. Want some?"

Kent took the last bite of his sandwich and popped it into his mouth. He moved over to where Gerard was with a beer in his hand. He then guzzled down half of it and poured the rest on Gerard face near his mouth. He heard Scot laugh and Gerard sputtered, and gasped under the waterfall of alcohol.

"Sa'matter, doll face, not your brand?"

Gerard rolled himself onto his back and glared around the room.

"Where am I? What're you going to do to me?" 

"Hmmm, well what do you think Scot? What are your plans for this little minx here?"

Scot got down on his knees and smacked Gerard's face lightly.

"We're gonna pummel that tight ass of yours with our cocks.”

Kent laughed as Gerard recoiled and tried to move away from Scot. Scot grabbed him by his hair, and the room was filled with his cries. They were silenced by a harder smack to his face.

"Don't hit him too hard man. I kinda like the way his face looks."

"C'mon, don't be a buzzkill. Let's mark this bitch up a bit."

Gerard pulled away from Scot until his back was in the corner.

"Aw, doesn't he look like a scared, little kitty cat?"

Scot cooed, turning to Kent. Gerard's breathing picked up when Scot started to crawl towards him.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya... C'mere."

He stuck his arms out, beckoning the younger man. With a mocking gesture.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Gerard began to scream.

"Shit, Scot we forgot the fucking gag!"

Kent pulled the ball gag out of his pocket as Scot held Gerard still, and covered his mouth with his hand. Gerard struggled, but Scot was much stronger, and in the end they won and the gag was in place. Gerard continued to try and scream, but now the sound was partly muffled. 

"Fuck, that was close."

_***Kent & Scot***_

Scot yanked Gerard back to the center of the mattress by his hair.

"So... D'you wanna go first or?"

His scream was muffled behind the gag as Scot started to yank his jeans off.

"Nothing saying we can't both get a piece of him at the same time. You take Heads, and I’ll take Tails?"

Scot laughed at the horrible joke. He moved around while continuing to hold Gerard by the hair, making threats for him to be quiet as he opened his pants up. Within no time his cock replaced the gag. Kent heard him threaten Gerard if he used any teeth. Now that he was taken care of Kent slid up behind Gerard to finish the job of removing his jeans. As he did he saw the glimpse of a thong showing.

"Hey check this shit out! Bitch is wearing women's underwear! Fuck that is hot!"

Kent ripped the rest of the jeans off, and took a moment to admire Gerard's ass in a bright pink thong that hugged his hips perfectly. Next he took out his pocket knife and sliced both sides of the material so they could be pulled away. He sniffed the crotch and shoved them in his pocket as a souvenir. Kent then tossed the knife to Scot so that he can keep Gerard well behaved. He pulled out the bottle of lube that he picked up at the deli and Scot raised an eyebrow to him.

"What? I am not explaining chafe marks to my wife from his ass."

He opened his pants and pulled his cock out. Not bothering to get any more undressed, he slicked his cock up and moved up behind the bound man. He spread his cheeks and then started to push in.

"Holy shit he is fucking tight!"

Scot had his hands full of Gerard's hair as he fucked his mouth. He can feel the vibrations of Gerard's screams against his cock, and that made him go faster. Scot groaned.

"Savor that shit Kent. You worked hard for it." 

Kent gripped Gerard's hips. He noticed how soft they were, and how easy it would be to mark them. He held on tightly as he fucked in and out of his ass. He closed his eyes then wondered what this was like when Gerard wanted it. When Gerard was with Frank, happy to fuck him. Well why the fuck should he get all the thrills? Suddenly Kent was irrationally angry at Gerard for fucking his husband properly but making Kent work for it. With no warning he smacked Gerard's ass hard.

"You little bitch, you better do some of the fucking work."

Gerard thrashed against Kent, and when Scot slipped out of his mouth he screamed.

"Help!!! Help!!! SOMEONE HEL--" 

His cries for help were cut short as Scot punched him across the face.

"Fucking bitch. Shut the fuck up!" 

Scot grabbed the gag and forcibly put it back on Gerard.

"Looks like his mouth's closed for business. Stupid whore doesn't know how to keep quiet."

"*grunt* Give it some time, he'll cooperate after we fucked him a few times, and show him who's boss, right bitch?"

Kent smacked his ass a second time and then a third. He was loving the redness that was slowly making its way up his pale skin. Gerard whimpered and tried to squirm away, but Kent had a death grip on his hips. Scot stood up, looked down at Gerard and smirked.

"Flip him over on his back. I wanna do somethin'." 

Scot had a smirk visible in his voice when he spoke. Kent reluctantly pulled out with a groan. He noticed that there was blood on his cock, but not as much as he thought. The lube was a good idea. He rolled Gerard on his back, and noticed that his eyes were tightly shut.

"Apparently we're too fucking ugly to look at Scotty. What do you think about that?"

Scot held his cock firmly in his hand started to stroke himself.

"I think he's just... Ah, fuck... He's just shy, right mommy GeeGee?"

He trailed off, quickening his strokes. He started to cum, and it spilled all over Gerard's face and hair.

"That's what I think of that."

Kent laughed as Scot splattered his face with his cum. He grabbed Gerard's hips and pushed back in. This time he pinned Gerard down by his chest. He could see the tears leaking from his closed eyes, and it turned him on even more.

"Look at me!"

Kent reached out and twisted a nipple through his shirt. Gerard's eyes flew open then.

"That's better, no don't look away, I want to see your face when I fill you up."

Gerard obeyed and Kent noticed how original his eyes were. In any other circumstance he would love to study them, but his thought process was lost as his hips stuttered, and after a few more thrusts he came. He shuddered as he finished his orgasm and then pulled out.

"Your turn bro, sloppy seconds man."

Kent slapped Scot on the back and moved to give him room.

"Just like our first time!" 

Scot spoke pressing his hand to chest, mockingly, shocked.

"Well, I don't mind to be honest... S'like breaking in new shoes... I don't mind 'em a little loose." 

Scot laughed, getting down on top of the squirming man. Gerard's eyes were wide now as Scot wrapped his hand around his throat. 

"Remember this!"

He pressed his thumb against Gerard's adam's apple. 

"Remember how I use to fuck you in my dad’s bed when he was at work? Yeah, you fucking loved it."

He started to use his other hand to stroke himself hard again. Gerard was sobbing now, his face was red and wet with tears.

"Shhh... No, no. Don't cry." 

Scot cooed, tightening his grip on the man’s throat as he started to press his cock into him. 

"Doesn't that feel good?" 

Gerard screamed behind the gag, breathing in and out harshly through his nose. Kent grabbed the Jack, and moved over to where Gerard's head was.

"How about a little drink hmmm? We are both pretty buzzed, but I bet you would like this better if you were not so sober."

The ball gag had small air holes in it, and Kent began to pour the Jack over them so it flowed into Gerard's mouth... Well partly into his mouth, the rest was being soaked into the mattress. Scot laughed at this.

"I guess he can't hold his liquor, huh?"

Gerard spluttered behind the gag, attempting to lift his head up, but Scot slammed him down by his throat.

"Uh-uh... You're gonna take it just like that..."

Scot tsked, slamming in and out of Gerard's rigid body. Kent watched the sobs wrack Gerard's body as he struggled to swallow all that Kent was giving to him. By the time Kent stopped a fourth of the bottle was gone.

"There you go doll face, now I bet you feel as good as we do."

Kent picked up the knife and held it to Gerard's cheek. He made a small mark, making Gerard cry out. Gerard was red in the face now. The liquor was hitting him hard.

"He's drunk, man." 

Scot laughed looking down at Gerard as his eyes moved rapidly behind his lids.

"Good then we don't need this anymore."

Holding the knife to his face again, Kent took the gag off. Gerard gasped for air and almost cried out, when he saw the knife at his eye.

"Now, you are going to keep your fucking voice down, and suck my cock like a good girl, or I am going to slash your pretty face up?"

Gerard nodded as much as he could with his throat being held still by Scot. He opened his mouth and Kent shoved his semi hard cock in. He fucked him with the same speed that Scot was.

"Gonna cum soon..." 

Scot panted, letting go of Gerard's throat, and placed both his hands on his hips then rammed into him mercilessly. With his throat unblocked he is able to take his cock in deeper. Kent notices right away, and takes advantage of it as he picks up the pace. He decided to follow Scot's idea, and he pulls out then cums all over his face and chest.

"Fuuuccckkk!"

He slaps Gerard in the face several time then wipes his cock off in his hair. He flops back on the mattress and watches Scot finish off.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" 

Scot hollered, cumming inside of Gerard.

"No... N-no."

Gerard murmured, shaking his head.

"Shut the fuck up slut!"

Kent slapped Gerard, and he quieted down. He stuck the gag back in his mouth then made sure the ropes were tight again before crawling over to Scot.

"Hey, man, how long before you think you can get it up again? I mean it is getting late now, and we still have to dump him off again right?"

Scot pulled out of Gerard harshly and wiped his hand across his sweaty forehead. 

"Fuck... Nah, man. I'm keeping this little bitch. He belongs to me."

Scot smeared his leaking cock on Gerard's thigh. Kent looked at Scot. This was a new development, and unfortunately he was sobering up to get it.

"Wait, what do you mean keeping him?"

"He's not going back to Iero. He's mine now." 

Scot spoke loud and clear.

"He's going to be fucked, and beaten everyday for the rest of his miserable life." 

Scot grunted and stood up. He fixed his pants, and kicked Gerard against his ribs. 

"Just like this."

Gerard screamed behind the gag.

"Wait, what about Daniel? How are you gonna explain that to him, I mean his ex-wife shows up after sixteen years, and is now his son's chew toy?"

Kent knew that Scot was not thinking straight about this. His father was prominent in the community. This would not be something he could hide easily from him or the paparazzi. 

"And what about your wife? I mean she is not a trusting idiot like mine. What did you even tell her for tonight?"

"Fuck them. I'll leave town."

Scot stated simply, shrugging nonchalantly. Kent started at Scot.

"Fuck Scot, is he worth that much to you? I mean giving up all that shit for this?"

He pointed to the fragile man cringing on the mattress.

"What's the real deal with Gerard? There has to be more than you are telling me."

Scot glared at Kent and sneered at him.

"That's not really any of your fucking business." 

"Whatever man, I'm going out for a smoke, try not to kill him okay?"

Kent grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

_***Time Stamp: Two Hours Ago***_

 

_***Frank***_

”Where the fuck is he!?”

Frank was wearing a hole in the carpet now. Gerard was two hours late coming home from work. No one heard from him. His cell phone was full of messages and no call backs. Louis had gone to the Gallery to find out that Gerard had gone out for a smoke, and that was the last anyone had seen of him. Even Stan was upset about it.

”Man Frank, I am so sorry. I should not have let him go outside alone.”

”No Stan, how could you have known besides he had taken hundreds of breaks before and he was fine. Has Kassy seen him?”

”No, she was supposed to go to dinner with her husband, but a client called and she had to stay late for him.”

”Hmmm, I wonder if maybe the guy saw Gerard. Can I talk to her?”

”Yeah, hang on.”

Frank heard Stan call for Kassy. There was a muffled answer and then she was there.

”Oh my God Mr. Iero, I am so sorry. I feel awful.”

”There’s nothing you could have done, you had no idea he was in danger.”

”Maybe if I had gone out to dinner with Kenny, I would have seen what happened to Gerard.”

Frank could tell she was crying. She blew her nose, and came back on.

”Just the other day we were having a lovely conversation about him too. Kenny seemed really interested in our friendship. Do you know he thought that Gerard was a girl at first? Well I did call him Gee mostly. I assured him though that Gerard was gay and he had nothing to worry about…”

Frank heard her starting to prattle, but considering the situation it was probably keeping her calm. He listened with a vagueness till a name caught his attention.

”Wait, what did you say?”

”I said that Gerard would make me feel better when I told him how Kenny lost his job as a guidance counselor and we had to…”

”Guidance counselor? At what school?”

”Oh it was a prestigious academy and…”

”Holy shit! You’re Kent’s wife!”

”Yeah, how do you know my husband?”

”I was the one that got him fired because he hit on my wife!”

”What! Kenny told me it was bureaucratic bullshit!”

”No! He tried to drug Gerard in order to rape him! Oh God, he’s got him! Where is your husband now?”

”Uh uh uh, last night he had a flat, and crashed at a friend’s house he said.”

”Who are your husband’s friends?”

”Honestly, I don’t know any of them. He is always out though hanging out with them. Oh God, he’s always been with other women hasn't he?”

Kassy started crying and Frank felt bad for her, but he had to get her to listen to him.

”Sweetie, I am coming down to the Gallery.”

”Okay, I will try and get a hold of Kenny meanwhile.”

_***Scot***_

Scot watched Kent leave and then turned back to Gerard. Gone was the sweet innocent boy that his father had married, but Scot could still remember him back then.

_"Scot, this is Gerard. He's going to be living here from now on. He and I recently eloped. Be nice to him and we won't have any problems."_

_Gerard smiled angelically and waved, twiddling his fingers at the older boy._

_"Hi Scotty."_

_"Uh... hi?"_

_Gerard giggled and Scot felt embarrassed. He noticed that he was looking over his room too. It was kind of a mess with his book collections all over the place and dirty clothing._

_"Yeah, I am not usually this messy, it's winter break so I uh..."_

_"It's cool! I'm pretty messy myself. Winter break or not."_

_Gerard spoke attempting to grab onto Daniel's arm just as he was about to leave._

_"Pumpkin, daddy has to make a few phone calls... Scot, finishing giving Gerard the tour. We haven't been up stairs yet or in the backyard. Don't miss anything or we'll have a problem."_

_Daniel moved his hands on Gerard's hips. He caressed the young boy there, and Scot's eyes traveled down and observed awkwardly. Before Scot can say anything Gerard starts whining and it makes him cringe._

_" _Dannnn_... I wanted you to show me the bedroom _now_."_

_"Well, I can't, okay? Do as I say. Scot show him around."_

_He removed himself from Gerard and left the basement quickly._

Scot grabbed his cock remembering the innocence that once made Gerard attractive.

"Not to innocent anymore though are you whore? How many men have you been with since me? I bet you have had hundreds of cocks in that tight ass of yours, but mine will be the last I assure you."

Scot chuckled as Gerard tried to push away from him. He had nowhere to go of course. Scot got on the mattress and held Gerard down.

"Remember the first time you came on to me? You claimed that it was nothing, totally innocent, but there was nothing innocent about you after I saw my dad fuck you. You wanted it so badly and thanks to you, I gained the confidence to give it to you."

Scot pushed his fingers inside Gerard one at a time till he had four inside. He then added his thumb and kept going till he had his whole hand there. He began to flex his fingers wiggling them around and assaulting his prostate mercilessly. Scot drifted off into another memory as Gerard's muffled cries filled the room.

_It had been a few months now since Gerard had been there, and Scot looked forward to their times together when his dad was at the office. He still had this overwhelming urge to protect Gerard form his father's wrath. Each morning he waited till his dad finished saying goodbye to Gerard, which usually consisted of a lot of groaning on Gerard's part. He would wait till Gerard came back into the kitchen and depending on which shoulder he touched depended on whether it was art or music that day. Gerard trudged into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his aching neck. Scot knew he was sore all over and wanted to go to sleep, but he knew he had chores to get done so a nap was out of the question._

_"Hey Scot."_

_Gerard smiled at the older weakly when he spotted him and went to the fridge and pulled out everything he'd need to make breakfast._

_"Hey Gee, so what shall we do today? Music or art?"_

_Scot noticed that Gerard was rubbing his neck. He stood up and made his way over to the boy. Gerard had placed the carton of eggs on the counter and was standing back up. Scot stood behind him and carefully placed his hands on his shoulders. He moved them to the nape of his neck and began to knead the muscles._

_"You don't have to do that, Scot..."_

_Gerard trailed off, allowing the boy to massage his sore muscles. Scot knew he really didn't want him to stop. He was amazing with his hands and Gerard couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his mouth. Scot liked that he could make Gerard make the same noises that his father could without forcing anything on him. He deepened the message and moved his hands down to the top of his back. He continued to knead his way down._

_"I know I don't but you are always in so much pain after dad finishes punishing you, mostly for stuff you did not deserve. I like taking care of you Gee. I love you."_

_Gerard stiffened up immediately and turned himself around to face the older boy. He smiled at him then pulled him into a hug._

_"I love you too, Scotty."_

_Scot hugged Gerard back tightly. He leaned forward and accidentally pushed him into the counter. Gerard let out a moan when Scot's thigh collided with the hard on he had. Scot knew it was from his dad, but it was still a shock._

_"A-A Are you alright Gee?"_

_Gerard nodded apprehensively and started to turn around._

_"How about I get started with breakfast?"_

_He spoke quickly, opening up the carton of eggs._

_"How do you want your eggs?"_

_"Anyway you like to make them baby."_

_Scot covered his mouth and looked at Gerard. He just stared at him and Scot ran out of the kitchen with Gerard calling after him._

Scot came back to the present when he realized that is hand was stuck in Gerard after not moving it. It lost its slickness too, and the skin was tearing around the opening now, causing Gerard to bleed. Scot grabbed the lube and dumped a bunch on his wrist he worked it back and forth until it came out of Gerard. There was still blood leaking out, but not as much now.

"Whoops, my bad. Well at least now I won’t have to lube my cock up again. Good things right Gee?"

Gerard's eyes were wet with tears and his body was trembling uncontrollably. He knew he wasn't getting out of this so he gave up. He had no energy left. He was defeated. It made Scot smile. Without thinking of his safety or pain Scot pushed his cock into Gerard. He was not as tight because of the fisting, but Scot had a great imagination. 

"*grunt* Hey Gee, remember the first time I fucked you? You screamed so loud I had to punch you to shut you up. Then I found that I like doing that and kept it up."

Scot began to punch Gerard in the sides. The blows were not strong, but with Gerard's weakened state they did not have to be. Scot continued to fuck him as he drifted off into another memory.

_Scot had Gerard cornered. He had planned it out very carefully. After Gerard had been teasing him for weeks, he finally got him alone when his dad was on a business trip. He sat huddled in a corner of the kitchen trying to hold the last shreds of his father's night shirt together. Scot approached him and grabbed him by the hair._

_"No more Gee! I have had enough of your fucking teasing! Tonight you are mine!"_

_Gerard screamed and continued to thrash against the older boy. He managed to hit him across his jaw with his fist, but he soon regretted it when Scot threw him to the ground and shoved his face into it._

_"S-Scot! No. Please... Please don't!"_

_Gerard begged. He was trying to push off the floor to get away. Scot was stronger though and he knew it. Scot closed his ears on Gerard’s pleas. He ripped his underwear off and exposed his ass shamelessly._

_"Look at you. You're just a fucking slut. Fucking my dad and then coming on to me. Even you ass is twitching at the prospect of being fucked. Don’t worry though, I am going to make that happen."_

_Scot opened his pants and pushed all the way into Gerard with no warning. His screams filled the room, and Scot fucked him while keeping his face smashed to the floor._

_"Jesus fuck, you are tight. Better than I expected."_

_Scot kept fucking him till he was close then he pulled out and came all over him. Scot stood up and pulled up his pants. He looked at the pathetic boy that he once pined for on the floor. Suddenly Scot got really pissed then hauled off and kicked him. Gerard fell over crying and clutching his stomach. Scot crouched down and grabbed him by the hair._

_"You will not tell a soul about this or I will fucking kill you. You will spread your legs for me whenever I want, even if you just finished fucking the old man. You are _mine_ now."_

_Scot spit on him and pushed him away. He left him in a heap on the floor and Scot walked off whistling._

"Ah ah ah ah Fuck!"

Scot came hard all over Gerard. He shoved his cock back inside and fucked him till he was too sensitive to keep going. He pulled his cock out and smacked Gerard's ass hard. He used the remains of Gerard's shirt to wipe the cum and blood off of his cock before going for a cigarette. He looked down at him and laughed.

"You are fucking pathetic you know that? That is why my father believed me over your sorry ass."

_***Gerard***_

Gerard whimpered loudly and buried his face into the mattress. He didn't want this... He never wanted any of this...

_Gerard couldn't stop crying. He couldn't stop begging for it to stop. He couldn't even stand up when Scot was done. He wanted out. He wanted to die._

_"S-Scot... Please, this has to s-stop. You have t-to stop this."_

_Gerard whispered, stumbling over his words. He barely had a voice anymore._

_"I can't take it anymore. Your dad's gonna find out, and he's going to be so upset."_

_Daniel would be back from work soon and they were out in the open. Scot smirked and kicked Gerard in the ribs. Gerard curled up and it made Scot smile._

_"Like I give a shit. I'll just tell him what a two bit whore his wife really is."_

_"No need Scot, I can see that from here."_

_Daniel stood in the doorway clutching his briefcase with white knuckles._

_"How long has this been going on? How long have you been fucking my son behind my back? Answer me bitch!"_

_Gerard started to panic. He sobbed, shaking his head frantically._

_"D-Dan... I. I didn't. I haven't. He’s been the one who…"_

_Gerard tried to explain while, reaching for his clothes._

_"Oh no you don't!'_

_Daniel snatched the clothing away from Gerard._

_"I bought you those fucking clothes, and I am taking everything back... including my money. We are through! Go back to your fucking owner your wretched whore!"_

_Daniel grabbed Gerard and pulled him out of the bedroom by his hair. He tossed him down the servant's stairs. One of the servants came running and looked up at Daniel._

_"Get that fucking piece of shit out of my house. Call M. and have him pick it up next to the trash!"_

_The servant grabbed Gerard and hauled him out of sight. He made the phone call while Gerard groaned in pain at his broken ribs and bruised spine. He was still bleeding from Scot's latest treatment. The servant hung up the phone and looked at him. They all knew what was happening to Gerard the whole time. Everyone was afraid of both Scot and Daniel though. They did nothing to stop it._

_"I am sorry young Master. I hope your next husband is better."_

By the time Kent returned it was way past dark. He was drunk again and when he came into the room he saw Scot sitting on the edge of the bed smoking with Gerard in a huddled ball covered in cum and blood. He looked at Scot and smirked. He took off his jacket and tossed it at him. He began to unbutton his pants.

"Now I am ready for round three."

_***Frank***_

Frank arrived at the Gallery with Pete and Spencer. Even Louis went inside. They saw Stan first and the man was trembling. He could see Mikey in the background trying to console Stan. He knew that Mikey could not give a shit that his brother may have been kidnapped. He was just playing the role of a good wife. Stan heard them come in, and excused himself from Mikey. He came over to Frank.

”I am so sorry Frank, but no worries, we are going to find him. I promise you I will use everything at my expense to bring him back.”

”Thanks Stan, you are a good man. Now where is Kassy.”

”Oh she is in Gerard’s office. Man, she is a mess. Finding out that her husband might be behind this. I never did trust him. He was always looking at my Mikey too.”

”Yeah, well we are going to get this guy so all our wives, and other men’s wives are safe.”

Stan led the group to Gerard’s office where Kassy was hysterical crying. She had he phone in her hand. She looked up when she saw Frank.

”Oh my God Frank, you were right. He has Gerard.”

Frank walked quickly over to her and got on his knees in front of her.

”Wait, how do you know?”

”I just spoke to him. He said he was having drinks with an old fraternity brother of his and they were meeting up with another friend. He said that they would not be home for a while. Having too much fun. The way he laughed and emphasized the word fun, I just….”

Kassy collapsed and Spencer came over and held her so that Frank could move. He went back to Pete and Louis.

”I’m going to kill the motherfucker!”

Frank wanted to break something right now. Mostly Kent’s fucking ribs.

”He not only has my wife, but he has another friend in on this.”

Suddenly the door opened and M. walked in with Bob.

”What are you doing here?”

”I called him.”

Mikey stood in the door with Stan. He had a protective arm around him.

”I thought it would help since M. knows more about Gerard’s past.”

Stan kissed Mikey on the head.

”That’s my good girl. Always thinking of others.”

Stan led Mikey away and M. walked over.

”See Iero, this is what you get for letting him out of the house. I told you that…”

*crack*

The sound of everyone shutting up at once filled the room as Kassy slapped M. hard in the face.

”I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but my best friend has been kidnapped, and is having God knows what done to him by my worthless husband and a piece of shit friend. You will shut the fuck up and help or get the hell out of here!”

M. stood shocked.

”All right, what do we know?”

”We know that my husband is out with a fraternity brother.”

”All right, where did he go to school?”

”Harvard.”

”Harvard. Hmmm, Gerard’s first husband went to Harvard.”

”Yeah, but he could not be friends with Dan. That piece of shit would have been in his fifties at the time.”

”Wait, he had a kid didn’t he?”

”Yeah, S something.”

”In our living room there is a picture of Kenny with a fraternity brother named Scot. They were in Track and Field together.”

”That’s it! Scot is Daniel’s kid!”

”Wait… M.! That’s the son of a bitch that raped Gerard when he was sixteen!”

Frank looked up at Spencer. His eyes were wide and for the first time he was scared.

”Gerard told me about the guy during our interview. He said he beat him up pretty badly too. He still had fear in his voice all those years later. You don’t think…”

Frank began to rage now. This scum that had violated his wife all those years ago had him again. He had no doubt that Gerard was in serious trouble now. It had been almost four hours since he had been taken. He knew awful things were happening to him, and it made his blood boil.

”I want them dead!”

Frank screamed out a blood curdling sound, and everyone jumped back. Everyone expect Pete. He stepped forward full of bravery Frank knew he did not have.

”Easy Frankie, I want them dead too, but we need to stay calm so we can think. We are no good to Gee any other way.”

Like a lion tamer, Pete was able to coax Frank back from his destruction. He took several deep breaths and looked at Pete. His eyes were now filled with tears.

”Pete, I was supposed to protect him. I failed.”

”Um… Mr. Iero…”

Frank looked up and saw Bob was talking to him.

”Yeah Bob?”

”You tried calling him I am sure right?”

”Yeah, no one picked up. I did not expect it either. Besides his phone is here.”

”That’s too bad, we could have tracked it if it was on him.”

Frank looked at Bob and then his eyes widened again. He quickly turned to Kassy.

”You spoke to Kent right? He has his phone on him right? We can track him!”

”Fuck, why did I not think of that?”

”Nice job Iero. We may get your wife back yet.”

”I’m on it boss.”

Bob took Kassy’s phone and after learning Kent’s number made a phone call. Frank walked up to Kassy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

”You did good calling him. We are going to find him, I promise.”

_***Kent***_

Kent could not believe what Scot had said. He was sober again and the weight of his words came crashing down like a tidal wave. Take him? Keep him? This was supposed to just be fun... Well not for poor Gerard. He was a mess. It had been five hours since they took him, tortured him, and raped him repeatedly. He knew the man went through a lot in his previous marriages, he had his ways of finding out, but that was nothing compared to this. He was used, beaten, and most likely broken. Perhaps Frank would not even want him back now. Was he even good for anything anymore? Maybe Scot taking him would be like a mercy killing, but then again Scot would probably just kill him in the end, even by accident. Gerard whimpered and Scot kicked him again, telling him to be quiet. The gag was long gone because by the second round Gerard had lost his voice and his will to beg. He knew it would do no good. Still Kent thought it was enough now.

"Hey Scot, maybe it's time to call it quits, you know? I mean he isn't going to say anything are you slut?"

Gerard said nothing, he was a hollow shell now.

"See, so let’s just leave him here, and get out while we still can."

"Are you fucking kidding me, man?! This whore got you fired! F-I-R-E-D... And you wanna let him go? Where the fuck are your balls?!" 

Scot screamed at Kent. He grabbed Gerard by his hair then slammed his head against the floor. The cry Gerard releases makes Kent wince.

"Did they get stuck up this bitch’s ass? Should I check?"

"No no, and yeah I know, but look at him man. We aren't going to get much more out of him and it is getting late."

Kent knew that Frank was a smart man, and he had street smarts. They were running on borrowed time now. He could feel it.

"Look, if you are going to take him and run, you should get going now man."

"Don't you want to have one last go with him?"

Scot was smirking at Kent when he said this. He reached out, and grabbed Gerard’s ass cheeks. When he spread them Kent could see how raw and tainted with semen and blood his opening was. Scot smiled at the damage he and Kent did. A chuckle slips from between his lips. Kent watched warily, he knew something was wrong. He could feel it in the air. He needed to get out of there. Maybe grab a drink, yeah that's it a good stiff shot, then he would be alright and he could keep going.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the liquor store and grab another bottle of Jack. I think that is the problem. I am too sober. We can get him drunk again too. That might make it more fun."

"Well hurry up, dumbass."

Scot turned away from him, and started pulling his jeans down again. He mounted himself behind Gerard and started to slide his cock in between his ass, smearing his pre cum all over his hole. Gerard whimpered and recoiled, but Scot held him down and started to push his way in him.

"I'm gonna take your turn. You can go again when you come back."

Kent left the room and made his way down the dark hall. With no windows in the room and only a lamp for light source, he forgot how dark it had gotten. It was bitter cold for November too. He pulled his coat collar up as he closed the door, and started walking to the street. There were no streetlights here because of construction lights, but of course they were not in use right now. No light other than the moon, which was well hidden. Kent swore it was on purpose. 

"Fucking paranoia. I really need that drink."

He got to the street and started the walk to civilization. There were a few cars on the street, but not many. Kent looked at his watch and realized it was almost ten. Wow, they had been at it for that long. He was surprised his cock still functioned. He got to the store and was about to go in when he heard a raspy voice.

"Hey man, got a light?"

Kent looked over and saw a lanky guy standing near the alley opening. He had a book of matches in one hand and a cigar in the other.

"Fucking wind keeps putting them out."

Kent reached in his pocket and was about the chuck the lighter to the guy, when he realized which one it was. Kassy would kill him if he lost it. He stepped down from the stoop and moved to where the guy was. The guy smiled and backed up into the alley a bit more.

"That way the wind can't put it out again."

Kent shrugged and stepped forward. He flicked the switch and held it up. The guy cupped it and brought the cigar to the flame. As he puffed it the flame lit his face more. He had dark scruffy hair and a look about him that Kent could not describe. The guy smiled and took a long drag.

"Thanks man. Hey do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah it's about ten."

"Nah, that's not the time."

Kent looked at the guy.

"What?"

"That's not the right time."

"So what time is it then?"

Kent felt the blow, but it did not register till he was on the ground. He felt the hand pull him up then slam him against the brick, dragging his face down it. He heard the growl in the voice and knew it right away. It was over, he was a dead man.

"Time to tell me where my fucking wife is you piece of shit!"

_***Gerard***_

Gerard screamed out in agony as Scot rammed into him brutally. The man’s nails were digging into his hips, dragging them down. He was clawing up Gerard's skin good, leaving tracks marks and welts.

"Mmm, fuck... Take that, bitch."

Scot grunted, pressing his chest on the smaller man’s back as he worked himself in and out of him at full force. Gerard was squirming underneath him. He was smushed into the ground, breathing in the dirt and grime and sucking air through his mouth in loud, winded gasps. Scot had him half off the bed from the force of his fucking. He sounded like he was hyperventilating... He probably was, but Scot kept going, sticking his hand in his long hair, and yanking his head up.

"Y'like that, you little piece of shit? D'you remember this cock? Yeah... I bet you've dreamt of this moment." 

Scot moaned hoarsely, yanking Gerard's head back and kissed his throat sloppily. Gerard's jaw was slack and wide, his face was wet with tears and sweat. His body was rigid and his spine was bending in a way that shouldn't be possible. He wanted the torture to end. He wanted to be put out of his misery.

"Hey, I'm back and uh, I got the stuff."

Scot huffed and puffed as he continued to pound into Gerard.

"Yeah, yeah... Just put the shit down and get in here. Can't you see I'm fucking busy?" 

He gasped, pushing himself off Gerard's back and started to thrust into him in a faster pace with his hand still tangled in his hair.

"Aw, fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm gonna cum." 

Gerard squeaked, his voice raspy and barely audible.

"No." 

_***Scot***_

Scot had no chance to do anything else. He had no time to react. He was wretched from his position on the floor and punched hard in the throat. From there it was a blur of fists, and with one eye he could see Kent on the ground being pummeled as well. It was indeed all over except for the violent payback.

"If you think that hell is where you are going, I have a much better place in mind. You will never wake up from this nightmare. That is what you get for hurting my friend."

That was not the voice that Scot expected. It was too smooth too easy sounding. It sent more pain through him than the physical anguish. He heard other voices too. Scot tried to separate them, but they swirled together along with the blood and bile now leaving his body. Then he felt something that he never thought he would ever experience and for the first time ever in his life, Scot was afraid.

"Baby, baby, speak to me, Oh fuck Gee, I fuck, please please baby, tell me. Anything tell me, I need to hear you."

Scot opened his eye through the blinding pain. He fought to see what the man looked like. He needed to know who had defeated him. He saw not a man, but a saint, a hero, something that he could never be. He was cradling Gerard with so much care. Scot closed his eye again as more pain ripped through him. He would surly bleed out now. He could feel it on his thighs. Maybe this was how Gerard felt, but he was never sure what was worse. 

"Fuck Pete, he's not answering me! I can't... I can't."

When Scot opened his eye again, he knew he should not have. He was looking at the blade of a knife. It was covered in blood, his, and now it was touching the tip of his lashes.

"You do not deserve to look at him or anyone else ever again."

There was a blinding light and then darkness again as the squelch filled his ears. He tried to scream, but his tongue was trapped. He still did not know who it was.

_***Mixed POV***_

"Gee, please, come on baby, speak to me, just one word, I beg you one."

Tremors surged throughout his entire body. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. The 'no' he managed to get out a few minutes ago was all he had in him, but he needed to try. He felt like his soul had been ripped out of his body, thrown into a garbage disposal and then put back into him.

"K-kill..." 

He gasped, his voice got caught in his throat. 

"M-m-me." 

He started to sob shamelessly. Realization hit him. He wasn't going to be able to come back from this. He was going to be a burden for the rest of his life, and he'd rather be dead then let that happen.

"NO! NO NO NO NO! You listen to me Gerard Iero, I am not going to kill you! I am not going to let that piece of shit win! You are mine! My property! I will be damned if someone else takes you from me, especially like this!"

"Frankie Frankie, we gotta go, M. will handle the rest."

"Yeah yeah, just yeah."

Frank carefully cradled his wife in his arms. He weighed nothing it seemed. Frank knew that was because his soul was almost gone. He allowed Pete to help him and Spencer maneuver them to the door. Frank looked back at M. and nodded. M. gave him a sad smile.

"Get him to the House. I have the doctor there already."

"Yeah, thanks."

They left and Frank put him in the car. Louis drove them to the House as quickly as he could careful not to get pulled over. This was not a situation for the cops to be involved. They arrived and Bob ran inside to get a hospital stretcher. Frank did not want to let Gerard go, but he knew time was not on their side. He relinquished him to Bob, and through his gasps Bob put him on the surface. They moved him into the House then carefully down the stairs where the operating room was. The doctor took one look at his patient and then at everyone.

"Out all of you out now!"

"I'm staying."

Frank looked at Bob. He looked down at Gerard.

"Yeah, he's staying or you will look worse than him."

"Alright, get cleaned up Bob, the rest of you out, you are contaminating the area."

They all left and Bob carefully took Gerard's hand.

"Gee man, it's me Bobby."

Gerard flinched as if he'd been hit by lightning and let out a choked sob.

"Easy easy, you're safe now. I got you. We are going to fix you. Trust me."

Gerard whimpered, bringing his arm over his face and let out these little, wrecked sobs. One after the other.

"We have to move him so I can examine and assess the damage."

Bob growled a bit.

"I'm not leaving him."

"Fine, then put on gloves and help me."

He did so and then they gently moved Gerard onto his stomach.

Gerard couldn't stop shaking. He had no control over his body. He wanted to pass out and never wake up. When he blinked his eyes closed he felt himself drift... He felt so... serene. The sobbing stopped. The shaking stopped. The pain stopped. He was asleep and it was temporary utopia.

"I think he's good, I am not sure he even felt the needle go in."

"That's good because he is afraid of them."

The doctor checked the area, and Bob winced when he saw the damage. He hoped M. would skin those guys alive, but that would be too good for them still. He got to work holding the area open while the doctor stitched any open fissures. Fortunately or unfortunately because Gerard had been used so much in the past, he actually had less damage than a normal man would. Bob was not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. An hour later they were finished, and Bob let go of Gerard's flesh. They moved him to a clean surface and made sure the IV was intact.

"Now we wait for him to wake up."

_***Time Stamp: Friday, November 13th***_

 

_***Gerard & Frank***_

Gerard blinks eyes open just as he had closed him. He licks his chapped lips and groans quietly. He felt like shit... Like he'd been dead for a hundred years and had been brought back as a sick joke. He was just about to call out for someone- anyone until he realized his hand was being held. He freaked out, afraid to see who was holding it, but when he looked up he saw the person who the hand belonged to, and his heart dropped. Frank. His husband. He looked just as destroyed as Gerard felt. The man was snoring lightly, wearing the same clothes Gerard last saw him in, and had a bad case of facial scruff. Gerard felt bad. It looked as if Frank had gone through a lot... Like he was suffering, but at the same time Gerard felt happy. Frank was by his side. The older man murmured something in his sleep and rubbed his nose cutely. Right then and there Gerard wanted to kiss him... Despite how damaged they both were.

"Mmmm, Gee... zzzzzzzzzz"

Gerard moved his hand up to Frank's wrist and tugged on his sleeve, indicating that he was there.

"Gee, stop... gotta go to... zzzzzzzzzzz, mmmm, more, I zzzzzzzzzz"

"Frank."

Gerard croaked, shaking his husband gently.

"Hmm, wha? Gee? Gee? GEE! Oh my fucking God you're awake! How long? Wait what time is it?"

Frank tried to look at his watch, but it was on the wrist that was with Gerard and he was not letting go. He wanted to jump up and kiss him. He wanted to hug him and more, but he held it in. Frank knew the trauma that he went through and he did not want to scare him anymore.

"How are you feeling baby?"

Gerard smiled weakly and licked his lips.

"Better."

Gerard squeezed his husband’s hand.

"Can I... can I kiss you?"

Frank was not going to do anything without asking for a while. Gerard went rigid, but he nodded hesitantly. Frank lifted his hand and cradled Gerard's. He opened his palm and kissed it lightly, barely grazing his lips against the skin.

"I-I-I thought I lost you."

Gerard's bottom lip began to quiver, and he let out a shuddered breath. 

"I... I was thinking about you... The whole time. And the kids. I thought I wasn't going to see you guys ever again."

"I will always find you Geebear. It may take me more time than I want it to, but I will never let you go. In this life and the next, you are mine."

Frank wanted to hold him so badly, but he would wait till he was invited by Gerard. Gerard nodded and wiped the tears under his eyes with his free hand.

"I love you so much, Frankie. So, so much."

"We are going to get through this I promise you. I will wait as long as you need. I will wait till you are ready to come to me, but I will never stop having some kind of contact with you. You may be broken right now, but you are not not not unfixable and I would spend every last cent I had to make you whole again."

Frank looked into his wife's eyes when he said this. He wanted him to know it was the God's honest truth.

"I love you Gerard Iero, now and forever."

*

*

*

The first month had been hard. The hardest. The night terrors, changing the sheets more than once a day, he was so tired, and the depression. Stan insisted on using his personal therapist. It was the least he felt he could do. He knew that Frank had enough money to care for Gerard, but Stan felt like the whole thing was his fault. He actually blamed himself for Gerard needed a smoke, and not having an indoor lounge. He created one of course, as well an outdoor one, but that was enclosed to the outside of the gallery. Not that Gerard had been smoking much anyway. The kids. The kids were amazing. They did not shy away from the news; they just wanted to know that their mom was alright. They stayed with Gerard a lot in his room. Kody took care of the fire while Kat took care of Gerard. Gerard was afraid that they were going to mess up their senior year, but they both assured him they were fine and would be worse without knowing anything.

Gabe came around, and brought Gerard little gifts to make him smile. Frank was not the least bit jealous of this treatment. Everyone else had kept their physical distance, but spoke to Gerard by phone, text, e-mail, and video phone. Everyone was trying their best to love Gerard the way they knew how.

The second month was better. Gerard was able to go back to school with no penalty to his grade. They thought he was in the hospital, and they did not need to know more. By the third month, Gerard had returned to work in spirit. He was doing work by computer, and still getting clients for the gallery. Stan was amazed and gave him a raise, for his work and effort, nothing else.

Frank and Gerard were Frank and Gerard.

"No baby, seriously, you don’t have to do anything. I am fine. Let’s just hold hands, and get some sleep okay?"

Gerard pressed his hand against Frank’s crotch and whined.

"Frank... C'mon,"

He cooed, climbing on top of his husband gently.

"You're not ready yet, please believe me. I want you so much, but you still have the nightmares, and..."

It was really hard to concentrate on his words with Gerard rubbing him through his pajama pants, but they had gone through this before. It was a disaster the first time, and after that too. He was trying too hard. Frank could not touch him yet. He pushed him away then screamed, and cursed and fought like he could not during the assault.

"Baby please I... oh fuck, no no no, you have to stop."

"Please... C'mon, Frankie. Let's just try. Maybe I'm ready... We... Can..."

He trailed off, and grinds down on Frank,s hardening cock. He grinds down on his husband until he's panting, and closing his eyes.

"Don't make me beg Frank. I'll fucking beg."

"But, I can't touch you, and you, ah ah ah, freak out if I I I"

Frank's head fell back. It had been so long and it felt so good. He wanted it so bad, but he was not going to use his wife to get off. Not like this. As much as Frank did not want to, he needed to show Gerard his mistake. He reached up and grabbed his hips as if he were trying to press him down for more friction. He waited for the reaction.

"..." 

Gerard looked down at him, smirking.

"It's gonna take a bit more than that to freak me out."

He pressed his lips against his husband’s, and kissed him sloppily. Was it possible? Was this really happening? Frank had been so patient for these past months. He was fucking hard too. So hard that it hurt. This time he did pull Gerard down to gain friction against his cock. It was straining against his pajamas, and he thought he was going to bust the button holding the piss opening closed.

"Oh God Gee, you just, you don’t know right now. I just fuck!"

"That feels so good..."

He whispered, breaking the kiss. 

"We need this, Frankie. We need so fucking much. I wanna feel you inside me. Do you know how it makes me feel to know that... That those monsters were the last... The last thing inside of me?" 

Gerard pressed his ass down against his husband’s growing erection.

"I need this."

"We need *pant* we need to take this slow. You could damage again and the, fuck, doc said that..."

Frank could not think anymore. It felt so good to feel Gerard against him. He wanted more he wanted skin. He did not think about it, he just pushed Gerard down on the bed, and moved up to kiss him. Gerard practically growled, shoving his hands up the back of Frank’s shirt and ran his blunt nails across his smooth skin.

"Get this off."

He said breathlessly, attempting to yank his husband's shirt off. Frank striped immediately of his shirt, and the went to remove his pants. His cock sprung out, and it felt so good in the warm wet air... except it was not in the air, it was in his wife's mouth.

"Holy fuck Gee, that feels... fuck!"

Gerard hummed around his husband’s cock, and closed his eyes. He wrapped his hand around Frank’s base, and stroked him steadily as he pulled his mouth off slowly to take a deep breath.

"I... Gee, are you sure?"

Gerard nodded and lay back down, and the pose he was in was so perfect that Frank did not want to take his eyes off of him. He groped blindly for the nightstand and the drawer. He knocked over shit, and Gerard was laughing at him, but he did not care. He found the lube and the condom. He hated having to use them, but it was hard for Gerard to submit to the test, mostly because of the needles.

"I'm gonna go really slow okay baby? You tell me to stop, and I will, I promise."

Gerard nodded. He was feeling jittery now. 

"I need it badly, Frankie." 

Frank made sure to use way more lube than he ever had before. He brought his hand over to Gerard's opening and pressed in slowly. 

"Talk to me baby, tell me what you feel, what you need."

"Ah!"

Gerard screamed, cringing.

"Oh god, that scared me."

He forced a laugh and took a deep breath. Frank froze. This was what he did not want. He did not want to hurt him. It was too soon. His cock began to deflate a bit, and he pulled his finger away then used his shirt to wipe it off.

"It's all right Gee, really it is. Come on let’s get some sleep."

"No, no, no... Frank, c'mon. I didn't freak out! I'm making progress. Just... Just please." 

He pulled Frank on top of him. 

"I can do it..."

He starting to pump his husband’s softening cock.

"Gee, I still think you are trying too hard. You need more time. Look how about I go down on you instead?"

Frank figured he could make a compromise, and that would make Gerard happy.

"Frank. This is... This isn't... I'm trying to breakthrough here. You going down on me isn't going to be it."

Gerard suddenly feels stupid. He was so close... So fucking close. Frank was hard. He was excited, they nearly fucked.

"I just, I just don't want to hurt you and..."

Frank did not get to finish his sentence because Gerard pushed him down on his back and began to suck him off. It was a very determined move. He also had a good grip on his shaft, and was being very sloppy with his spit. It dribbled down and coated his fingers. Gerard pulled back and smiled when Frank was fully hard again.

"Wanna give it a go?"

"Gee, I..."

Frank choked on his words as he watched his wife reach around then push his spit covered fingers inside of himself. He saw the violent shudder go through him, and wanted to stop him. Before he could though he heard a moan come from Gerard, and he finally realized what Gerard had been saying.

"You look so beautiful like that baby."

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip and looked Frank in his eyes, moaning and working his fingers in out of himself.

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me."

He spoke breathlessly. Frank reached out, and gently grabbed Gerard by the waist. He moved him to straddle his thigh as he grabbed the condom then put it on. He slicked himself up and helped Gerard straddle him. 

"Easy does it now baby, go slow okay?"

Gerard laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah..." 

He sunk down on the tip of Frank's cock.

"Ah..." 

He gasped and licked his lips. 

"Fuck, I forgot how big you are... Actually. No I didn't."

He giggled and closed his eyes...

_"Remember how I use to fuck you in my dad’s bed when he was at work? Yeah, you fucking loved it."_

Gerard was sat completely down on Frank’s cock, and his body was stiff. He released an obnoxious, forced moan and tossed his head back. Frank knew something was wrong. After two years with this beautiful creature, he could tell when a sound from him was being forced. He placed his hands on Gerard's thighs, and felt the shiver. He was not here, and it was not Frank's cock that was inside him... In his mind it was _Him_

"Baby baby, look at me, come on. Hey, remember when we were in Paris in the dressing room of the club? The first time I found out you liked wearing thongs?"

Frank was trying to bring Gerard back from his personal nightmares. He tried to mention all the intimate moments that he could. He knew he needed to move inside him too, otherwise he would go soft and that would make the situation worse.

_"It's your fault for wearing such tight pants in the first place."_

_He stopped and looked down at his wife. The thong was a shocking hue of blue with a ribbon woven in at the top. it was something that would suit a woman, but on Gerard it just looked right. Not to mention his cock was peeking over the top of it. Frank could not help chuckle and reach out to rub his thumb over the exposed head._

_"Playin hide and seek are we?"_

_Gerard moaned, and pushed himself against Frank’s hand._

_"Frankie… uh.”_

Gerard nodded hard, rolling his hips, and groaned as if he were in pain.

"Y-yeah," 

He whimpered, lowering his hands on Frank's chest. But he's not remembering Paris as clearly as he remembers the rape.

_Scot panted, letting go of Gerard's throat, and placed both his hands on his hips then rammed into him mercilessly. With his throat unblocked he is able to take his cock in deeper. Kent notices right away, and takes advantage of it as he picks up the pace. He decided to follow Scot's idea, and he pulls out then cums all over his face and chest._

_"Fuuuccckkk!"_

"And the limo, the first time we had sex was on the way to the airport. I remember loving the sounds that you made. You made me want you so bad that I just could not wait."

Frank felt him relax a little, and he kept going as he thrust upward. Gerard was still stiff as Frank was doing all the work still, but he did not care. Frank could hear him release a little whimper. 

_"You're so big..."_

_Gerard giggled in between moans and then cried out again._

_"Oh fuck! You found my... fuck, fuck... Yeah, right there!"_

_He grinds himself on Frank’s cock, and pushes his hands down on Frank’s chest. Frank gripped Gerard's hips so hard that he is sure that he left marks._

__

"That’s it baby, fucking ride me. Mmmm just like that. Fuck, you feel so fucking good. Just wanna keep you on my cock and never let you stop.”

_"Ah, ah, ah. So, mmmm, so thick and long. Harder, I need it harder, Frankie."_

Gerard whimpered again and scraped his nails down Frank’s sweaty chest. He was starting to feel relaxed now... Loose and warm... Until...

_"He's not going back to Iero. He's mine now."_

_Scot spoke loud and clear._

_"He's going to be fucked, and beaten everyday for the rest of his miserable life."_

_Scot grunted and stood up. He fixed his pants up, and kicked Gerard against his ribs._

_"Just like this."_

_Gerard screamed behind the gag._

"I was-want to. I wanna... Oh god, I wanna remember."

He cried, hanging his head.

"What about my birthday? You looked so fucking good in that apron. I didn't think I was ever gonna go soft that night, and the role play we did, so fucking hot!"

; _"Wow Gee, just wow."_

_Gerard twirled a tendril of his hair around his index finger, and winked._

_"Looks like someone's a little speechless... “_

_Gerard whispered seductively._

_"I could be six feet under, and still have a hard on right now that could break fucking concrete. Fuck Gee, how do you do that?"_

_Gerard laughed loudly and signaled Frank, with his other index finger, to join him on the bed._

_"C'mere, funny man."_

_;Gerard could feel himself growing hard, and the way his erection poked his apron up looked pretty ridiculous, but that was the least of his worries. Frank smirked as he walked forward. He replaced his eye patch, and took out his blunderbuss. He cocked it then pointed it at Gerard's chest._

_"So wench, have ye cleaned my quarters like you were ordered to?"_

_Gerard batted his lashes, licked his lips and shook his head._

_"No... I think I need to be punished. I've been a very naughty girl, Captain."_

He began to see life in him now. His arms circled his neck a bit, his focus was coming back. One more he thought, just one. Gerard's body was tingling now. He was breathing in and out harshly. He can feel the pleasure... He can feel it coursing through his entire body...

_"Y'like that, you little piece of shit? D'you remember this cock? Yeah... I bet you've dreamt of this moment."_

_Scot moaned hoarsely, yanking Gerard's head back, and kissed his throat sloppily. Gerard's jaw was slack and wide, his face was wet with tears and sweat. His body was rigid, and his spine was bending in a way that shouldn't be possible. He wanted the torture to end. He wanted to be put out of his misery._

"N-no..." 

Gerard gasped, tears trickling down his face. 

"F-Frank."

He whimpered, pressing himself down on Frank’s thrusts. He held himself there, and he felt a spark. An intense spark of pleasure.

"And New Year’s, you surprised me by wearing stockings under those pants. Your legs baby, I wanted to just eat you, and I am pretty sure I did. You taste so fucking good too. Love your cock and the taste of your cum. All mine, no one else, unless we both agree that is. We are in control, you are in control."

_Frank gripped one hand on Gerard's bound wrist, and held them as he continued to fuck him hard and fast. There was no time for slow and sensual. Frank knew that neither Gerard nor he wanted it any other way right now._

_"There! Right there!"_

_Gerard screamed into Frank’s ear and attempted to lift his arms up._

_"F-Fuck, Frankie! Oh god. I'm gonna cum!"_

_"Without me even touching you huh? Do it then, cum for me, I want to feel it."_

_Gerard mewled when those words left Frank’s mouth._

_"Cum for me."_

_"Harder, please Frankie."_

_Gerard urged, tightening his legs around him. Frank let go of Gerard's wrists, and got a good grip on both his hips. He pulled the younger man to him with hard swift strokes, making sure to aim for his prostate every time. Frank was soon rewarded as Gerard screamed just as Frank had wanted him to._

That seemed to do it. Gerard was looking at him now. At him. He was there, he was in Frank's arms, and no one else’s. He parted his lips and spoke.

"I love you, Frankie." 

He whispered, moaning quietly.

"That's it baby, that's it, stay with me."

Frank scooted back so that he was against the headboard now. He pulled Gerard to him, and held him in a warm embrace. Not too tight, but enough to let him know that he was loved.

"I'm gonna cum." 

He gasped out, grunting as he grinds down on his husband swiftly. One... Two... Three... Four times.. He's cumming hard, gripping onto Frank's shoulders for dear life as he chants 'fuck' in a high, airy voice over and over again in Frank's ear loudly. It felt so good feeling Gerard cum. Frank wiped his fingers through it and slipped them inside his mouth. It had been months since he tasted his wife.

"God baby, I can feel you, oh God you're gonna make me cum too."

Gerard was slumped over Frank, panting and trying to regain composure. Frank tightened his grip on Gerard knowing it was alright now. That he was safe in Frank's arms. He thrust up a few more times, and then he was cumming. He only wished that it was inside Gerard, and not the condom. Now instead of being able to bask in the afterglow, he extracted himself to remove the obstruction.

"I hate not being able to fill you up Gee, I really do."

Gerard rolled over, and fell against the bed, running his hand through his messy sex hair.

"Yeah..."

He whispered, bringing himself up on his elbows. He looked down at his lap, and saw the mess of cum then closed his eyes tightly to stop himself from freaking out.

"I'm... So relieved, but I'm still scared. I feel like shit because I'm not better... That whole time I... I couldn't stop thinking about _them_."

"Oh baby, I told you that you were not ready. Did I hurt you?"

Frank dropped the condom in the trash. He grabbed a towel and used it to clean his wife off. He held him as Gerard sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why don't we start with getting that test done? That will make you feel better, knowing that you are alright on the inside."

Gerard nodded numbly, and wrapped his arms around Frank’s shoulders.

"Kay..." 

"We can do it at M.'s if it makes you feel safer. Whatever you need baby."

Gerard pressed himself against Frank with all his weight and nodded again.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll get better."

"I know you will Gee, and I will be there every step of the way, I promise."

Frank pulled Gerard to him, and kissed him with everything that he had. He poured his soul into the kiss. Frank just hoped that Gerard knew how he felt. They were going to get through this together.


	14. Before The Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years of marriage and everything is just perfect...too bad nothing lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...*tentative wave* *deep breath in* Okay, so this chapter may be hard for some of you to handle. Please understand that everything that _***Digdeepenough***_ and I write has a reason and there is method to our madness. All we ask is that you hang on no matter how rough the journey gets. If you give up now, you will never know what happens will you? @~@
> 
> Frank and Gerard are in their blissful fourth year of marriage. Since the incident with Scot, Gerard has made a full recovery and everything has been amazing with his perfect husband by his side. A chance meeting though takes Gerard on a journey with someone he never thought he would see again. While Gerard is having fun taking a trip down memory lane, Frank is being left to wonder what is happening to his wife. When everything comes to a head, will they still be all right or will thier life be changed forever?

_***Timestamp: Wednesday, May 16th Fourth Year***_

_***Gerard***_

Gerard removed his hands from his husband's throat, panting and shuddering as he fell against his chest. Frank shifted under him, breathing equally as hard and uneven. Gerard was starting to catch his breath, and when he regained somewhat of his composure, he placed noisy, wet kisses all over Frank's shoulder and throat.

"Didn't even have to move a muscle."

He joked, giggling quietly.

"OH honey, if that is what I will get, you can take control anytime you want."

Frank flipped them over so that he was hovering over his wife. He pressed his face into Gerard's neck, and breathed deeply before taking the flesh in his mouth then nibbling on it.

"Can I just have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner? Fuck work, I could just stay home, and eat you all day."

Frank trailed down Gerard's chest to his softening cock and mouthed it lightly.

"A-ah..."

Gerard released a high pitched gasp, and jutted his hips up in response to his husband’s actions.

"You'd miss my cooking if you did that."

Gerard looked down at Frank with a weak, worn out smile etched on his face.

"True and I think that the CEO I am meeting with would get kind of pissed being stood up. I am after all buying out his company."

Frank slid off of Gerard's body, and grabbed both their robes. He helped Gerard on with his, and tied the waist for him, using it as an excuse to pull him close again. He kissed him slow and sweet, like their earlier love making. 

"All right baby, go whip me up something half as yummy as you so I can take on this idiot. I am going to go hop in the shower... Unless you would like to join me?"

"Not this time.There wouldn't be any washing going on if I jumped in there with you. You know that."

He slipped on his slippers then started for the bedroom door.

"I'll take one after you."

As he exited the bedroom he can hear Frank shouting out that he wasn't any fun as he started to make his way downstairs. He giggled at his husband’s childlike sense of humor as he entered the kitchen, and pulled open the fridge. He didn't know what he was going to prepare yet as he pulled out the gallon of soy milk and vegetarian bacon. He looked to the empty area where the eggs were meant to be kept and realized they had ran out a few days ago.

"Fuck..."

_***Frank***_

Frank came down the stairs, but could not smell breakfast. He walked into the kitchen, fixing his tie. The damn thing never stayed straight. His suit was a bit more conservative today, he wanted to appear professional.

"Baby, can you fix this for me?"

Frank walked in and saw Gerard dishing out oatmeal with fresh fruit for garnish.

"Everything alright baby? I thought you were making veggie omelets this morning?"

Gerard inhaled deeply and shook his head, releasing a loud sigh.

"Out of eggs."

He starting to fix Frank’s tie.

"I'll pick some up after work..."

When he was done he patted his husband’s chest and pecked him on the lips.

"Eat your breakfast. I gotta shower and get ready."

"What would I do without you Geebear?"

Frank swatted Gerard's ass playfully then settled in to eat. It really did smell good once the brown sugar and milk was added, along with the fresh cut up berries.

"Can you believe it has almost been five years for us? It feels like I have been with you forever baby."

Frank watched Gerard blow him a kiss then leave. He was making a cute squeaking noise as he yawned and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. It took Frank a bit to get used to the blonde, but now he kind of liked it. Realizing that he had been caught up in thoughts of his wife while time ticked away on him, he picked up the pace of eating. Frank finished his breakfast quickly then pulled the little surprise out of his pocket, leaving it on the counter as he grabbed his briefcase; yeah he needed it today. Frank then headed off to work.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard's literally running out of the museum by the time he's done with work. The past couple of hours had kicked his ass, and when it was time to clock out he had been on his fifth cup of coffee. He was so fucking drained, but he felt so accomplished. Louis had just driven around the corner when he stopped, jumped out of the driver’s seat, and rushed to open the door for Gerard.

"D'you have a good day at work?"

He tipped his hat to Gerard. Gerard smiled and wiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead.

"Busy as a bee. Today was hectic."

He climbed into the back of the car.

"Oh! And before we go home I wanna stop by the grocery store. I have to pick up a few things."

"Sure thing Mrs. I."

Gerard smiled to himself, and reached into his shirt to pull out the new necklace Frank laid out on the kitchen counter for him that morning. He fiddled with it all the way to the grocery store with thoughts of husband running through his mind.

Gerard briskly walked through the grocery store with a basket hanging off his arm. He had a sticky note he'd written everything down on in his other hand. So far he picked up toothpaste, face wash, Frank’s favorite brand of goat cheese, and eggs. Now he just needed a carton of juice and a bag of those veggie chips Frank liked so much. As he made his way down the aisle he can hear children shouting. Gerard giggled under his breath then started to read the label on the back of the juice.

"Ha ha, can't catch me!"

"You wait till I get my hands on you then you will see how funny it is!"

"Guys, dad is not going to be happy with you two running around the store like this."

"Oh stop, we are just having fun, no one is getting hurt."

"Yeah well you keep chasing Des like that, and she is going to run into..."

A girl with long brown hair dressed in a moderate blue skirt and flowered top ran smack into Gerard, causing her to fall over and nearly knocking Gerard down.

"S-S-Sorry Sir, I did not mean to bump... into... you?"

The girl looked at him then whispered.

"Gege?"

Gerard looked down at the little girl with wide eyes, and a feeling of nostalgia rushed over him.

_"Gege! Daddy, I wan' Gege!"_

Gerard dropped the basket, and fell down to his knees. He pulled the little girl into a hug.

"Destiny?! Oh my... God!"

He was so close to tears. If Destiny was here that meant...

"Adam, didn't I tell you to keep an eye on those two? Who knows what kind of... Hey! What are you doing with my daughter?!"

The man that rounded the corner grabbed for his daughter, but she would not let go.

"No daddy, no, look look, it's Gege!"

"That's impossible it couldn't be..."

He watched as his daughter moved to the side a bit so he had a better view of the man on the ground.

"Gerard?"

Gerard was still on his knees as he looked up to the familiar voice. Just as he expected. His third husband... Billy. Gerard smiled up at him as he stood up quickly, and grabbed for his basket.

"Yeah, It's me..."

He looked into the tall man’s deep, blue eyes. He looked so... The same... Just bald now. Gerard wanted to comment on it, but he realized it wouldn't be appropriate unless Billy mentioned it first. The lack of hair could mean anything, and he didn't want to bring it up if it was anything but hair loss or a fashion statement.

"Oh my... Gee, uh Gerard, how are you? Uh, what are you doing here?"

Billy looked down at the basket and blushed.

"Right shopping of course. Silly me right?"

"Oohhh, this is pretty!"

Destiny was reaching for Gerard's hand, and touching his rings.

"I like the pink and black stones. What are they?"

"Des, that is not nice to ask..."

"Dad, did you find... Gerard?"

Adam rounded the same corner dragging Stephan with him. Both boys stopped, and looked like they saw a ghost.

"I... uh... hi?"

Stephan pulled away from his brother and ran up to Gerard, but stopped short of him.

"Gerard hi! We missed you? Why did you go? Were we bad kids or something?"

"Yeah, I always wanted to know too."

Billy looked at Gerard. He had never told the kids what happened.

"Kids stop now, sometimes things just don't work out for grownups because one of them is too stubborn to listen or think about the other one's feelings."

The kids looked up at Billy.

"What?"

"Never mind, look I am sure that Gerard has to get back home to his uh... husband?"

Gerard was a bit overwhelmed. He felt a surge of energy rush throughout his entire body, and wanted to throw himself on the ground so he could pull the kids down with him into a hug fest. Then again, he knew that wouldn't be appropriate either. Gerard settled with a smile and shook his head.

"No, I mean... yes, I have a husband, but I'm not done shopping. There's no rush... Are you guys all finished?"

"Well we would have been if I did not have to play hide and seek with these two rascals here."

At that point a phone rang, and everyone looked at the little girl. She pulled it out of her pocket with efficiency and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, oh that's right. No I will tell him. Later."

Destiny ended the call then looked up at her dad.

”Dad that was Kyle. He wanted to remind us that we have a dinner reservation in an hour. He tried calling your phone, but it went to voicemail."

Billy took his phone out of his pocket and realized it was off. He powered it back, up and saw that he indeed had several messages.

"Um, yeah, so we better get going then. We still have to get home and change."

"Awww, but I wanted to spend more time talking to Gege. Hey, can I have your phone number? We can go out for ice cream when you are done doing housework."

Destiny fiddled with her phone and waited. Gerard smiled, looking down at her, and he couldn't say no to that precious face.

"Of course, sweetie, if it’s okay with your dad.”

"Uh, sure, I guess, but honey, I don’t think that Gerard is going to be able to hang out. He has other obligations as a wife you know?"

"Oh Gege will find time to hang out with me, just like he used to, won't you Gege?"

Gerard nodded frantically, and reached out to brush Destiny's fringe away from her eyes.

"Of course. I missed you kids so much. I think about you all the time. Spending time with you will be a dream come true."

Destiny stood and listened to Gerard rattle off his number. She then texted him so that he would have her number.

"All right Gege, I am going to text you for sure this week. We have an ice cream date and..."

"Hey, can I come too?"

Stephan was standing, fiddling with the bottom of his tee shirt. Gerard giggled, looking at him being shy.

"I would love for you to come along, but maybe your father would rather…”

"Oh no, I have too many meetings coming up. No, you enjoy your time with the children. They seemed to have missed you a lot, and are looking forward to spending time with you. Besides, I am sure your husband would have less of a problem if I was not involved too."

At that point Billy looked at his watch and gestured to the children. They all nodded and Destiny reached up on tippy toes to kiss Gerard's cheek.

"It was great to see you Gege, I will call you okay?"

Gerard smiled and twiddled his fingers at his former family.

"I'll be waiting for it."

All three kids waved goodbye then headed out with their dad. Louis came in as they were leaving.

"Everything alright Mrs. Iero?"

Billy stopped and turned.

"Iero?"

Gerard looked away from Louis just as he was about to reply and turned to Billy.

"Yeah, my husband's Frank Iero."

"Wow, I uh... okay. Good to see you Gerard."

Billy left without another word. Louis walked up to Gerard. He took the basket from him.

"I was gettin worried about you. I see you ran into some folks you know though. Anyway, just got a call from Mr. I. He is ready to go too, so we can swing by, and pick him up on the way home."

"Alright... Let's go."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket once he got into the car, and smiled at the text Destiny had sent him.

_**’ <3 Gege <3’** _

_**’Dizzy Fate’** _

It was not long before they arrived at Skatasic Records. Frank was waiting outside whistling when they pulled up. Louis got out of the car and opened the door. Gerard shifted over as Frank climbed in.

"Hey baby! We need to go out and celebrate! You are looking at the new owner of Bare Bones Recordings! This is going to open up so much for us!"

Frank reached over and pulled Gerard into his lap. He leaned in and kissed him with the excitement of his news. He was fevered, and it fed into his movements. He was hard as a rock.

"Wow, really?! That's awesome Frankie!"

He could feel Frank getting hard against his ass and he smiled weakly.

"You're that excited, huh?"

"Yeah baby, why, what's wrong? Did you have a rough day at the Gallery?"

Frank eased Gerard off his lap and looked at him seriously.

"I'm sorry Geebear, that was thoughtless of me to think that you had just as good a day as I did. Besides you spend most of the day on your feet when I get to sit at a desk."

"He was pretty worn out when I picked him up earlier Sir."

"Thanks Louis. Hey Louis, let's stop and get take out at the Thai place. I think Mrs. Iero needs a break from cooking and the public."

Gerard took his husband’s hand.

"It wasn't so bad and Thai food sounds like a good idea."

Frank pulled Gerard into his side and snuggled close to him. Gerard relaxed as Louis piped some Classical music into the car. He closed his eyes, and drifted off with the motion of the car lulling him to sleep.

_***Time Stamp: Friday, May 18th***_

Gerard's sitting at the breakfast nook with Spencer. They're talking about their day as they eat their salads.

"So enough about school and work... How're things with you and Peter? The puppy must be a handful."

Gerard was mid giggle just as his cell vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly in case it was Frank. He had a few missed calls, all 800 numbers and a bunch of unchecked emails, but what really caught his attention was a text from Destiny...

_**’Hey Gege, had kinda bad day at school and need ice cream. Want to join me?’** _

_**’Dizzy Fate’** _

Gerard completely unintentionally blocked out whatever Spencer was saying, and smiled down at his phone like an idiot. He replied back quickly:

_**’Aw, I'm sorry to hear that sweetie <3 I would love to join you for ice cream! Just let your dad know :)’**_

_**’Frankie’s Baby’** _

He set his phone on low volume and put it down on his lap to wait for a reply. Spencer was staring at him with a confused look on his face. His brow was arched, and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"What?"

*ping*

Gerard heard his phone go off, and picked it up quickly.

_**’Awesome! Can't wait to see you!’** _

_**’Dizzy Fate’** _

"Uh Gee baby, either someone just sent you a picture of a kitten surrounded by feathers, or Frank just texted you. You are positively glowing right now."

Gerard laughed nervously and shrugged.

"No... It's nothing..."

He trailed off, texting Destiny back.

_**’Same here sweetie. See you very soon!’** _

_**’Frankie’s Baby’** _

Gerard looked to Spencer and smiled sheepishly at him.

"What was it you were saying earlier?"

"Man Gee baby, you are scatter brained lately. I asked you if you wanted to go with me to a club this evening. Both guys are working late, and Ryan can get us in free."

"A club...? Um. Maybe another time, Spence."

He picked up his fork then poked at his salad a few times.

"Uh... okay. Well, I should get going then. I have to figure out what I am going to wear tonight. If you change your mind, text me and I will give you the address."

Spencer got up, kissed Gerard on the head, and left for the front door.

*ping*

_**Hey Gege, sorry, I forgot to tell you where to meet me. LOL! Marcia's Ice Cream Parlor. Counting down the hours** _

_**’Dizzy Fate’** _

Gerard's upstairs in his bedroom, rummaging through his walk-in closet. He's looking for an outfit... A pink shirt he'd kept that Destiny had picked out for him when she was 4 years old. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday...

_He always took Destiny shopping with him when the other kids were at school and when Billy was at work. He bought her anything she wanted with Billy's credit cards, and it was okay because he usually insisted anyway. Gerard had been in the woman's department, carrying Destiny in his arms when they walked past a rack of pink, silk blouses and Destiny had pointed at them, smiling and cooing. Gerard had picked one up gave it to her to hold. She pressed her little face against and cuddled the cold, silky material._

__

_"Should we get it?"_

_"Gege, pik pik! Pity Gege by Gege by!"_

_Destiny thrusted the shirt in Gerard's face crushing the material in her hands._

_"She really wants you to buy that shirt Gee Love."_

Billy came from the dressing room where he was picking up some new suits for the meetings he had coming up. It was rare that Billy was able to come on one of these trips. but that just made them more special.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get it... Pink's our favourite color. Isn't that right Des?"

_He kissed her cheek as she giggled._

_"Mmmm, I love spending the day with two of my favorite babies."_

_He kissed Destiny on the cheek and Gerard on the lips. He lingered there just a minute till Destiny pushed him away._

_"NO my Gege!"_

_"Looks like I have to fight for your affections Gee Love."_

_"You know she's gonna win, right?"_

_Gerard joked, smirking as he rocked Destiny in his arms gently. Billy feigned shock._

_"Why Gee, here I only thought you want me for my money!"_

_Gerard slapped his husband’s arm and rolled his eyes._

_"You wish. Hold her for a sec. I wanna try on the blouse she picked out."_

_Billy tried to take Destiny, but she clung to Gerard and began to cry._

_"Gege Gege, want Gege not daddy!'_

_"Well love, it looks like you are just going to have to buy it and hope it fits."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_He pressed his hand against the back of the little girl's head and kissed her forehead._

_"What am I going to do with you?"_

_"Love me!"_

_Billy and Gerard laughed at the cute face Destiny made. She pushed herself into Gerard's neck, and sighed as she yawned then drifted off to sleep on his shoulder._

Gerard came out of his thoughts just as Louis pulled up to the ice cream shop

”Here you go Mrs. I, should I wait for ya?”

”No, I will call you when I am done. Thanks Louie.”

Gerard hopped out of the car. He fixed his shirt then took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was just going to walk in there, and reinsert himself into his ex-family's life. He was scared shitless but also extremely excited. Gerard stepped through the double doors and immediately spotted Destiny. He couldn't tell who the man next to her was because all Gerard could see was the back of his head. Gerard took another deep breath, and made his way over to them.

"Gege!"

Destiny ran to Gerard, and wrapped him in a fierce hug that nearly toppled him over.

"I knew you would come, he said you were just playing me, but I said, Not my Gege."

"So you really are here then."

The man turned around and Gerard came face to face with his oldest son Kyle.

"Kyle? Oh wow... You look just like your dad."

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment. He has no hair now."

Kyle self-consciously rubbed his scalp then realized he was doing it and stopped.

"Come on Gege, let's get in line!"

Destiny pulled Gerard away from Kyle and got in line. She ordered a banana split with the works.

"I share with Kyle. It is like our little ritual."

Destiny laughed then looked down quietly.

"I don't see him much anymore except for Sunday dinner and even then he has his girl with him. She doesn't like me."

Gerard furrowed his brow and looked back at Kyle.

"Why doesn't his girlfriend like you?"

"I don't know. Every time he comes over with her, she wants to be alone with him, but that is the only time we get to see him. Especially me since I am still in school the longest out of all of us."

The man returned with their ice cream, and Gerard laughed at the size of the dish.

"Here Dizzy, let me grab that for you."

Now Gerard understood the girl’s signature on her texts. Kyle appeared and took the dessert from both of them then brought it over to the table. He sat down and patted the seat next to himself for Destiny to take. She sat down as he took the spoons and after breathing on them, hung one on each of their noses. Destiny laughed and let it sit for a moment then grabbed it and dug in.

"By the way Gege, that shirt looks familiar."

Gerard giggled and tugged delicately on the collar.

"It should, you picked it out Des. You were just a baby, but you knew what you liked. We both really liked this blouse."

"Holy shit!"

"Dizzy..."

"Sorry Ky. I mean, wow, I can't believe you still have it!"

Gerard laughed.

"I still love it... I haven't worn it in years, but it's one of my favorites."

"So... you are married again?"

"Diz!"

"What, I just want to know what he has been up to for the last ten years, that's all."

"Yeah, no, it's okay Kyle. Yeah, I'm married. He's a nice man, and I really think he's..."

Gerard trailed off and chuckled light heartedly. He looked at Kyle and gazed into his green eyes. He really did look just like Billy, and it made him feel weird... Talking about his husband to his ex-husband’s children.

"What does he do?"

"Diz, I think that Gerard is uncomfortable talking about this."

"But, I have to know! I have to know what this guy has that dad didn't! I have to know why he left us. Does he have children too? Are they better than us? Do they behave more?"

Destiny started to cry a little and wiped her tears away. Kyle mouthed sorry to Gerard. Gerard spoke quietly.

"Destiny... It's not like that. I... Your dad and me-"

He cut himself off and took a deep breath. No. He didn't want to talk about that right now.

"How 'bout I get you another ice cream?"

He stood up and gestured towards the window.

"I know what happened."

_***Kyle***_

Gerard looked at Kyle as he looked up slowly.

”There was no way, no one was home that day.”

"I did not have my last class, and decided to come home early. I called out, but no one heard me. Not surprising from all the arguing and yelling."

Kyle sighed and tipped his head back. He knew that the memory would be as vivid for him as it was for the man across from him.

"Please Kyle, tell me. Tell me what happened."

Kyle took a breath and looked at his little sister.

"Gee caught Pops with another woman, I mean, sorry Gee I wasn’t saying you were one, I...."

That was all Kyle needed to say. The memory came crashing down like a tidal wave.

_"Look, I'm sorry Gerard, but it just got boring. All you ever do its what I tell you. You have no opinion for yourself, and I need that."_

_Billy looked at Gerard, and spoke to him like that with the other woman still in their bed._

_"Opinion? You want my opinion? I can give you an opinion **William**... I think you're an asshole. I think you're a fucking piece of shit!"_

_He pointed at Billy sternly and then looked at **her**._

_"And you! You're a fucking whore... You don't love him or the kids. You're a low life whore who'll never find happiness!"_

_"*smirk* I found yours didn't I? Look sweetheart, some men need more than an ass to stick their cock in. With me he has several choices. Just agree that the better **woman** won, and walk out with some dignity."_

_"That's enough Monica! Look Gerard, I already called M. It's over, I'm sorry. Just get ready, the car will be here in a bit to take you back to the House. I'll figure out something to tell the kids."_

_Kyle watched his father turn his back and return to the bed. The other woman kissed him, ignoring that Gerard was still in the room. Kyle watched as Gerard just stood there. He could hear the man's heart breaking. Then he slowly walked out of the room. Kyle move quickly to hide around the corner. He watched as Gerard passed the bar and grabbed a bottle of something. He finished it off then smashed it against the wall. Then like the true wife he was, grabbed a broom and swept the glass to the side. Kyle reasoned that it was the kids he was thinking of. Lately Gerard had been sleeping in a different room from their dad because Adam was having nightmares. Gerard went into the room and closed the door. Kyle crept forward, and could hear Gerard crying and asking why over and over again._

”Yeah, so that's what happened. Just so you know Gee, she stole a shit load of our money and disappeared. Pops felt like a fool and cried for you, but honestly, he did not deserve you after treating you like that. Afterwards he stopped drinking, and even laid off the pot. He got all spiritual and well, he is the same now as he was, but better."

Gerard took a seat again and looked Kyle in his eyes.

"R-really? He cried for me?"

"Yeah and his stupidity. Honestly, you were the best thing that ever happened to him."

Destiny looked up at Kyle.

"I never knew. Wow. I was an idiot. I thought the he left because I was bad or something. Forgive me Kyle. “

Destiny turned to Gerard.

”Gerard, my father was a fucking idiot. No wonder he has not had a date since then."

Gerard looked down and frowned.

"You shouldn't talk about your father like that. He was wrong, but he's still your dad."

"No in this case she's right, even if she is still cursing."

Kyle lightly smacks Destiny on the back of the head.

"Ow, jerk."

"Yeah, you know you love me."

The two siblings smile at each other. Then they both turn back to Gerard.

"So, I hope this does not mean that you don’t want to hang out with us anymore?

"No, I kind of like having you around again."

Kyle reaches out and touches Gerard's hand on the table.

"It really is good to see you doing well and happy Gee."

Gerard grinned at his ex-step son.

"I definitely wanna see you guys again. I missed you all so much and yes, I've never been happier."

_***Time Stamp: Friday June 15th***_

_***Frank***_

It took Frank a while to notice, but Gerard had changed in the last month. He was happy. Really happy. He would whistle in the kitchen as he cooked, but the meals were less than stellar recently. Also the house was little by little getting dirty. He still cleaned it, but he seemed to put less effort into it. Gerard also seemed to be doing more shopping lately. Frank and Gerard had separate Amex cards, but they were on the same account so when Frank checked the records for something that he recently purchased, he noticed Gerard spending money too. He saw that a lot of it was clothing from private boutiques. One was from a place that sold adolescent clothing. Also Gerard had been to the movies, out for late lunches or early dinners. Hell, he even went to a skating rink. At first Frank thought that he was with Spencer, but one day Spencer called looking for Gerard Frank had come home early and Gerard was not there. He knew he only had a half day of work too and was going to surprise him. That is when the house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Frankie, uh is Gee there?"

"No, I assumed he was with you."

No, I have not seem him in a few weeks now."

"Oh, I did not know."

"Yeah and I called his cell, but no one picked up."

"Well I will tell him you called."

"Yeah thanks Frankie, bye."

Frank hung up just as Gerard came in the door. He had a few bags in his hand and was whistling again.

"Hey baby, Where've you been?"

Gerard stopped whistling immediately and looked to where his husband was standing and gasped dramatically.

"Honey, you startled me."

Frank rose brow at him and Gerard realized he hadn't answered his question.

"Oh! And uh... I've been out..."

He trailed off, heading up stairs quickly. Frank watched Gerard hurry up the stairs. He left one of the bags at the bottom when he came in. Frank went to grab it and bring it, when he decided to look in it. It was clothing, but it was different than what Gerard normally wore. It was a little younger, hipper style. Something a teenager would wear. He reasoned that maybe Gerard had gone shopping for Kat. He brought the bag up to the bedroom where Gerard was hanging up some other clothing that looked like what Frank had.

"So, more clothing huh?"

"Mhm... I've been in that kind of mood lately. New me, new wardrobe, ya know?"

"Yeah, I noticed a bit of a change in you. I was just a little worried, that's all."

Frank handed the bag to Gerard.

"So, I came home early to surprise you by taking you out to dinner."

"Oh... Out to dinner? Where'd you have in mind?"

Gerard asked quietly, pushing aside his jacket collection.

"Um...I don't know. Maybe Italian?"

Frank could see that Gerard was not really listening to him.

"Oh and Spencer called. He said he has not seen you in a few weeks. He was worried you were working too much."

"Italian... I saw Spencer a few days ago. We went out for cocktails-- uh, I think it was a few days ago. I can't remember. I've been so busy."

"No, I am pretty sure it has been a few weeks. He tried calling your cell, but you never pick up anymore he said. Check and you will see quite a few messages and I bet texts too. You missed a lot of mine also. Is everything all right Geebear?"

Gerard yanked his cell from his back pocket and swiped at the screen. He did have a shit ton of messages and missed calls.

"I... I've just been a little busy, Frankie. Everything's okay. I promise. Italian is fine. Let's do Italian."

_***Time Stamp: Monday June 18th***_

_***Gerard***_

Gerard's in the kitchen, preparing Frank and himself dinner. He really did feel about not spending time with him like he used, so he wanted to make it up to him. As he starts to set everything up his phone goes off, vibrating in his pocket. He sighs in annoyance and pulls his phone up to his face. Kyle's name is what pops up and Gerard immediately turns the stove off and rushes to his office in case he needed the dock.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gee, uh, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, sweetie. What's the matter?"

"Um....I kind of have a problem and I don’t know who to ask about it. I mean Pops isn’t exactly full of great love advice , you know?"

Gerard kind of chuckled at that bitterly.

"I know. You know you can tell me anything."

"All right, well look. I have been dating this girl, Chelsea, for about a year and we still uh...we still have not had sex. I mean we fooled around and foreplay and all, but just not the act and it’s notherwhdoesn'twantto."

Kyle slurred his last words together, like he was afraid of saying them out loud so Gerard didn't catch the last bit. He pushed his hand through his hair and took another deep breath.

"What was that last bit?"

Kyle sighed on the other side.

"I said that it isn't me who is pushing, it's her. I said no and keep saying no."

Gerard hummed and nibbled on his bottom lip. His girlfriend was pushing him for sex...? That could mean only one thing, right? Gerard whispered his next question, soft and quietly--motherly almost.

"Kyle... Are you a virgin, sweetie?"

"What!? I of course not! How could you think that?! I'm 23 for Christ sakes!"

"Okay, okay... I was just asking. It's okay if you are... Ya know, it's not a bad thing and I did say you can tell me anything."

Gerard spoke supportively. Kyle hesitated for a moment and then sighed.

"All right Gee, yeah, I am. I mean I have dated since high school, but I just never....you know."

"No, I totally understand. So your girlfriend's trying to push you into sex? Have you talked to her about being a virgin?"

Gerard needed to get all of the details out of Kyle. How else is he going to help the boy?

"Uh...no? Duh, why would I tell her that, it would ruin my rep you know?"

Gerard rose a brow at that.

"So you'd rather just deny her sex without an explanation?... Kyle, she's your girlfriend. You have to be completely honest with her."

That's when it dawned over Gerard. He had an idea and the tiny light bulb in his head lit up.

"Hey... How 'bout we do a role play? I'll be Chelsea and you just be yourself."

Gerard walked over and set his cellphone on its dock. The phone's on speaker now and Gerard stands up, slowly, awaiting Kyle's response.

"Okay, so how do we do this? I mean do I start or do you go or..."

"Ahhh... I'll go first. I'm gonna' ask you why you don't want to sleep with me and we'll just take it from there... Cool?"

"All right, go ahead."

"Okay.. Here we go: _Kyle. We need to talk_."

"Why Chelse, what's up?"

Gerard thought that her nickname was cute. He took a deep breath and continued.

_***Frank***_

”Baby, I’m home.”

Frank was tired. He had a shit day and was looking forward to the proper home cooked meal that Gerard promised him tonight. They had a wonderful night of making love and then again in the shower this morning. It felt really good and he felt that Gerard had really been in tune with him for the first time in a while. It bothered Frank that Gerard was so different.

”Hey baby, you around?”

Frank ducked in the kitchen and saw everything set up for dinner, but nothing cooking yet. He wondered if Gerard was in the bathroom or the bedroom. He made his way across the living room and saw that Gerard’s office door was open. He made his way over, but stopped short when he heard Gerard. He sounded like he was talking to someone or on the phone.

”Hey Geebear, I…”

Frank stopped in mid-sentence when he heard what Gerard said next. He stood riveted, not believing what he was hearing out of his wife’s mouth.

_***Gerard***_

" _We need to talk about us... About how you never want to have sex with me. I always have to make the first move and you never seem to be interested in me. What's wrong? Are you not attracted to me or something?_ "

Gerard was pacing back forth now, getting seriously into character.

"No of course not sweetheart, I just think that we are rushing into things. We need to get to know each other more."

" _Know each other more? We've known each other for a year. I think that's enough... Really Kyle, what's wrong? Is it me?_ "

"No no no, it's not you, really it's not. I just...I don’t think we are ready yet.”

Gerard wracked his brain as he tried to think back to a time where he'd been told something like that before... And nothing really came to him. He'd never been turned down for sex so he needed to be believable.

" _Please Kyle... Please be honest with me. Why don't you want to fuck me? I love you and I want us to make love. I want it to bring us closer together_..."

He trailed off, releasing a shaky breath. He felt bad for putting his ex-stepson in this kind of situation, but he wanted him to be ready for the real thing for when it finally happens.

"I-I-I-I love you too, but I just....I can't right now. I just can't."

" _Why?! Just tell me! I'll love you no matter what... I'll--_ "

"You fucking Bitch! How could you do this to me!

Gerard turned around and saw Frank in the doorway with a red face.

_***Frank & Gerard***_

"You fucking Bitch! How could you do this to me!?"

Frank walked in the room. more like charged in. Gerard was standing in the middle of the place with his hands on his hips. At first he was smiling and then it quickly changed to concern. Gerard looked around, confused and scared as his husband stormed into his study.

"Frank... What's wrong?"

Gerard, for some strange reason, didn't think Frank was talking to him. His Frankie would never call him a bitch.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Did you really fucking ask me that you deceiving Jezebel!? This whole fucking month something has been wrong with you. The new clothes, the attitude, even your fucking hair. My dinners have been shit and the house is a fucking wreck and now I know why!"

Frank pushed Gerard into the desk.

"You've been cheating on me!"

Gerard braced himself, pushing his hands flat down on the surface of the desk. He shook his head frantically and whimpered.

"N-no! I'm not... It's not what you think! This is my ex step son!"

"That is fucking sick Gerard _Way_! Trying to get your step son to sleep with you!? Are you that fucking desperate?! What, my cock was not enough for you. Hell I even let you have Pete, Spencer, and Ryan and still you went to another!?"

Frank crowded Gerard against the desk.

"Frank!"

Gerard shouted, huffing and puffing.

"No! We were role playing! I'm not cheating on you!"

He reached out and pressed his hand against his husband’s shoulder and attempted to push him back a bit to give himself more space in between them.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Frank pushed Gerard away hard and he bounced slightly off the desk and to the wall next to it. Frank paced back and forth getting angrier. He looked at the desk and saw the lap top. He picked it up and shook it in front of Gerard.

"I bet you are not even really going to school are you!? I bet you are using this to fuck around with other guys. Well guess what Slut, no more!"

Frank threw the lap top at the wall just as Gerard flinched. It nearly hit him as it made contact and smashed to the ground. Gerard gasped, looking down at the smashed machine.

"F-Frank... You're insinuating again. Please... Please just fucking listen to me. I'm not cheating on you. I would never fucking cheat on you!"

Gerard backed up into the corner of the wall. He feared for his safety for the first time in this marriage. He knew how Frank can be when he didn't listen to reason--couldn't listen to reason. Frank continued to pace. He ran his fingers through his hair like he was thinking hard.

"You know what, I should have fucking listen to M, when he told me that you were ambitious. He knows you better than I ever would. Maybe I should have treated you like all the others. No Job, no school, just kept you home to cook, clean, and fuck. Maybe that is how it will be from now on if I don’t ship your ass back to M. in a fucking box!"

"No! You fucking can't! You're being crazy! You're being just like my ex-husbands!"

Gerard screamed, pressing himself hard against the wall.

"What the fuck did you just call me!?"

Frank grabbed Gerard by the arm. He squeezed as he pulled the frightened man to him and breathed heavily in his face.

"Maybe now I understand why they treated you the way they did, but I NEVER treated you like that so don’t you dare fucking compare me to those low lifes!"

"No, you never have, but when you do finally start you'll be just like Scot--"

*crack*

The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room. Frank held his hand out as it finished its arch connecting with Gerard's face. Gerard crumbled to the ground clutching his cheek and sobbing. Suddenly the room filled with another younger voice.

"Gerard! Oh my fucking God! What has this monster done to you!? I am coming over there right now and picking you up! You are not staying there any longer! I can't believe you're trying to help me and my girlfriend got you hit!"

"What?"

Frank looked at the phone and the voice streaming from it.

"Yeah that's right asshole! He was trying to help me, but you, you close minded shit head you would not listen. Now I am taking him from you. You will never lay a hand on him again! Gerard let's go get up and get your things! I will be there in 10 min."

Gerard blinked hard, he can already feel his eye swelling and it was making it hard for him to see. All he can do is clutch his face and cry in disbelief. It happened. He knew it eventually would.

"P-Please... Hurry Kyle."

Gerard sobbed, getting up off the floor with wobbly legs. He grabbed his phone and pressed it off as he left the room, cradling his face with his free hand. Frank just stood there and him go. He did not grab him or try and follow him. He just stood still.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard charged up stairs, still crying hysterically. He grabbed a suitcase from the back of the closet and yanked a few of his clothing off the racks and threw them on the bed. He wiped his face vigorously and stared at his clothes, crying and trying to wrap his brain around everything that just happened.

"Fuck... Fuck. Fuck..."

He panted, crouching down on the floor once he started to actually register everything. He pressed his hands to his face and started to take deep breaths. The anxiety was washing over him and this panic attack was no fucking joke. He couldn't breathe and when he pushed himself off the ground he got into bed and buried his face in the pile of his clothes. Breathe... Just breathe... And he did just that. Gerard heard the front door thrown open and Kyle charging in.

_***Kyle***_

"Where is he you son of a bitch? If you hurt him anymore, I will...."

At that moment Gerard came down the stairs with the suitcase. His husband Frank had come out of another room with a dazed look on his face.

"I-I'm ready."

Gerard told Kyle, walking pass Frank quickly. Kyle grabbed Gerard's suitcase and ushered him out of the house. He piled him in the car and then ran around the other side. As he was getting in Frank appeared at the doorway. He looked at them. Kyle flipped him off and drove away.

*

*

*

It was past dinner by the time they got to Kyle's house. The whole way there Kyle could tell that Gerard wanted to cry, but he didn't. He just kept looking out the window and sighing now and then. His father's car was in the driveway when they arrived. He knew he had to say something to the old man, but first he had to take care of Gerard. Kyle got out the car first he grabbed Gerard's suitcase and opened the door for him. He held Gerard by the arm as the made their way to the house.

"Does it look any different than you remember?"

Gerard shook his head, shuddering a bit. He whispered, looking around.

"It looks the same..."

Kyle did not think that small talk was going to be possible, but he tried. They walked in the house and Kyle led him through the living room and down the hall to the stairs.

"Kyle, that you?"

"Uh, yeah Pops. I just."

"It's late, you didn’t call and...Gerard?"

Shit Kyle was hoping his dad was in the office, but no he was in the kitchen instead.

"Look Pops, let me just settle Gerard in and I will come talk to you."

"Settle him in, is he staying?"

"Later okay?”

Kyle turned away from his dad and continued to led Gerard to the stairs.

Gerard turned to Kyle and grabbed his arm.

"I'll tell him."

"No Gee, you are too fragile. I tell you what, why don’t you go get settled and changed and we can all sit down together?"

Kyle brought Gerard to the guest room near by his and Stephan's. He left Gerard and went back downstairs to his dad.

"Kyle..."

"Not yet Pops, wait for Gerard."

_***Gerard***_

Gerard sighed once Kyle left him alone. He changed into a plain black blouse and fixed his appearance in the bedrooms bathroom. His cheek was slightly bruised, but not too bad. His eye though, that was pretty swollen. No make up was going to hide that. He was numb as he started to go downstairs. Billy and Kyle were quietly sitting at the dining room table and Gerard wondered if they had talked about him at all.

"I'm... Better now."

Kyle pulled a seat out for Gerard. It was next to Kyle, but across from Billy. Billy looked up at Gerard and his eyes widened. He knew that he saw the bruises. He also knew that Billy was remembering when he caused those kinds of marks on Gerard.

"Gerard, I…you can stay as long as you need to. I don’t want you going back there if it is not safe for you."

"I... I appreciate it. I really do."

Gerard was speaking quietly as he avoided Billy's eyes. He knew Billy was looking at the bruises.

"All right, hey you two how about some food. I was just making myself a late dinner, but I have enough for all of us."

Before any protest can be said Billy goes into the kitchen and in a few moments returns with three bowls of fresh salad on a tray each topped with rolled cheese and meat.

"It's not a perfect chef's salad, but at least the dressing is homemade."

Gerard smiled weakly and took one of the bowls.

"T-thanks Billy."

The three sat and ate in silence only the sound of the utensils scrapping the bottom of the bowls. When they were done, Kyle took the bowls to the sink. Billy finished his water and then stood up.

"Well, I have work tomorrow. Going to check out a prospective ball player from Rutgers. If he is good, we might pick him up. Night you two."

Billy headed to the door. He turned back before he walked out.

"Hope you sleep well Gerard."

"Y-you too, Billy."

"Well, I still have class in the morning so I need to turn in too. Do you need anything else?"

Gerard could see that Kyle did not want to leave him, but he knew that the boy still had his own responsibilities.

"No. I'm good sweetie. Thank you for everything."

"All right, well then sleep well."

Kyle carefully leaned over and kissed Gerard's cheek. He then left the room and left Gerard alone with his thoughts.

 

_***Time Stamp: Friday, June 22nd***_

 

_***Spencer***_

Spencer was pissed. It had been over a month since he had spoken to, let alone seen, his best friend. Gerard never called him back when he left messages, and now his voicemail box was full. He stormed over to the house, and opened the door without caring to knocking.

”Gerard Iero, where the fuck are you!?”

”Mrs. Wentz?”

”Charlie? Louie? What are you guys doing? Where is Gerard?”

”Uh… well… we don’t know.”

”What?”

Louis ran a hand over his receding hairline then let out a long breath.

”A few days ago Mr. and Mrs. I got in a big fight. Apparently Mr. I misunderstood something and well…”

”Lou, it’s okay.”

Louis looked at Charles, and let him continue.

”He hit him.”

”Who, wait... Gerard hit Frank?”

Spencer looked at the two men, and gasped covering his mouth.

”I’ll fucking kill him!”

Spencer tried to charge into the house but Louis grabbed him, preventing any further entrance.

”He isn’t here! He’s at a conference in Vegas. He has not been here since that day.”

”So where is Gerard?!”

”I saw him leave with a young man.”

Spencer crumbled to the ground. His best friend, he let it happen again. He did not protect him and here he was selfishly angry because Gerard had not called him. Spencer heard a familiar sound ring through the house.

”That’s Gee’s phone.”

”Yeah, he left it here, it rings then hangs up.”

Spencer got up and went into the living room. He followed the sound to the office, and gasped at the way it looked. Gerard’s desk was shoved against the wall. His laptop was in pieces, and the dock for the phone was hanging by the wire off the desk. The phone was on the floor by the upended coffee table. He picked it up and looked. Over seventy-five messages and texts combined. Work, Stan’s personal line, himself, Kassie, and a few random ones. None from Frank, He went through the sent calls and found the last number he called. Taking a chance he dialed it.

”Hello?”

”Hi, uh, you don’t know me, but I am calling from Gerard’s phone and…”

”Yeah, I can see that.”

”Look, I really need to find him. Do you know where he is?”

”Depends, are you with that son of a bitch?”

”No, Frank isn’t even in the state right now. Please, I am so worried about him. Just tell him that Spencer wants to see him, then call me back.”

”I will think about it. Bye.”

The voice hung up, and Spencer just sighed. He hoped this guy was on the up and up, and actually talked to Gerard. Spencer could do nothing but wait now, like he had been doing for weeks.

_***Time Stamp: Sunday, June 24th***_

_***Gerard***_

Gerard's locked away in his bedroom. He has been for days. He has hardly eaten anything, he hasn't been sleeping much, and he hasn't spoken to anyone. Not even Destiny. Gerard's lying in bed, curled up in fetal position in the dark. He's trying to close his eyes. He's trying to sleep so he could forget about everything, but he can't. Gerard sighed loudly, and flipped himself on his back just as he did he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Hey, It's Kyle. Sorry to bother you, but I have to talk to you."

Gerard sat up slowly and climbed out of bed. He went to his bedroom door and unlocked it, but he didn't bother to open it. Instead, he went back to his bed and lay back down. Kyle walked in quietly. He looked at the room and, Gerard knew what he was thinking. It was a mess. He had not cleaned it since he came, but he just did not care. The meals that Kyle had brought him sat mostly untouched. He knew the young man worried about him, thus making him feel guiltier.

"Hey Gee, uh, so do you know a Spencer?"

Gerard perked up a bit at his best friend's name.

"Y-yeah... I do. He's my best friend."

"Yeah, well uh he called me, and wanted to talk to you but I was not sure if I should let you."

Gerard sat up slowly, and took in a deep breath.

"I... I do want to talk to him... I'm just... I'm so confused. How did he get a hold of us?"

"You left your phone and apparently he traced the last call that was made by you. He's a pretty clever guy huh?"

"Oh... I knew I was missing something and yeah he is."

"Yeah, so he seemed really anxious to see you. Do you want to see him?"

"Y-yeah. Of course I do."

"All right, so should I tell him to come here or..."

Gerard didn't have to think about it. Of course he wanted Spencer to come over.

"Yeah. Here is fine. Do you need to ask your father?”

Kyle looked at Gerard.

"Gee, Pops said whatever you need is fine with him. I will call Spencer back, and let him know he can come over. I will give him the address."

Kyle touched Gerard's shoulder lightly then left the room.

_***Time Stamp: Monday, June 25th***_

Gerard was rushing around the kitchen frantically. Today was the day Spencer was coming over, and he was nervous as hell. He was trying to make sure everything was perfect from the strawberry daiquiris to the avocado sandwiches. He had quadruple checked everything, and noting that it was perfect, he calmed down a bit... Up until the ringing of the doorbell echoed all around the house. Gerard rushed out of the kitchen. First he yanked off his apron, and fixed his hair. When he made it to the front door, he slowly pulled it open.

"Gee..."

Spencer was frozen for a moment. Then he cried out, and wrapped his arms around Gerard.

"I am so sorry that I was not there for you. I don’t even know what to say. I should have been there to protect you."

Spencer started crying and slumped to the floor. Gerard immediately carried him up, holding him tightly.

"It's not your fault, Spence. It's not..."

He petted his head as he whispered into his ear.

"I feel like I should have been there. I mean I know we were not talking much during the month but..."

"No, no, no... Don't feel guilty. You were busy with your husband, and I was busy spending time with my ex-husband's kids... _My_ kids. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I never told Frank I was seeing them."

"Yeah I get that, but why the kids? I mean it has been ten years, I am surprised that they even remembered you."

Gerard knew that Spencer was not trying to be mean, but he needed to understand how this all happened. Gerard sighed, showing Spencer into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Me too. I was at the grocery store, and it was actually the youngest, Destiny, who recognized me. You should have seen my face."

Gerard chuckled light heartedly.

"Huh, well I guess she is a pretty smart kid. So what happened, how did you end up with Frank hitting you? I mean Frank? I never thought he would ever do that?"

Gerard started for the tray of food on the counter. He picked it up then carried it to the dining table. He winced as he heard Spencer mention the act of violence.

"He, uh... I was talking to Kyle... Um, we were roleplaying a conversation. I was pretending to be his girlfriend and he was himself... And yeah. That's that."

He didn't want to go into too much detail. It still hurt to talk about it.

"So once again Frank's inability to control his temper got him in trouble, only this time he is really going to regret it."

Spencer walked over to Gerard and hugged him.

"I am so sorry Gee, I thought he was different, I mean fuck, you made it four years plus! I just... fuck."

Gerard nodded stiffly, still in Spencer's embrace.

"Yeah... Me too."

He whispered, resting his chin on his best friend's shoulder.

_***Time Stamp: Saturday, July 7th***_

_***The Iero Kids***_

”Hey Dad, Mom were home!”

Kat and Kody walked in to a silent house.

”Where is everyone?”

”Yeah, both dad and mom have off on Saturday.”

”Maybe they’re on a date?”

Gabe came in struggling with the luggage. Kody went over to help him. Kat walked around the place. Something felt off. The place was clean, but not in a homey way. It felt superficial. Industrial almost.

”Something is wrong here. It smells like chemicals in here.”

Kody walked over and peered in the kitchen.

”Same in here.”

He went to the fridge to grab and drink. Inside it was practically empty. There were a few take out cartons and bottles of water. No milk, eggs, or any other essentials.

”They might have gone shopping, I mean there is no food in the fridge.”

”That does not sound like Gerard.”

”Hey guys, come look at this!”

Kody closed the fridge and followed the sound of his sister’s voice along with Gabe. They heard it coming from Gerard’s office. They walked in and stopped short.

”What the fuck happened in here!?”

The room was a wreck. The furniture was pushed around and Gerard’s lap top was in pieces on the floor. Kody walked over and picked up a piece of it.

”This didn’t just fall, this was destroyed by force.”

”Dad, it had to be him.”

Kat ran out of the room and up the stairs. She burst through the door of her parent’s bedroom. The bed looked like it had not been slept in in weeks. The sheets were covered with a fine dust. She tore open the closet. There was stuff missing from Gerard’s side. She checked the bathroom. All of his toiletries were gone. Kat did not realize that she began to scream till she was wrapped in Gabe’s arms.

”Kat Kat, calm down, what?”

”He’s gone! Gerard is gone!”

”What!?”

Kody burst in the room and looked around like Kat did. He pulled out his phone and tried Gerard’s number.

”I’m Sorry the number you have reached has a full inbox. Thank you. Goodbye.”

”He’s not answering his phone and the inbox is full!”

Kat was sobbing now.

”I’m calling Spencer.”

Gabe led Kat to the vanity and sat her down. It was bare and all of Gerard’s make up was gone. It was also covered with dust.

”Yeah yeah, okay, yes please. Thank you Spence.”

”What did he say?”

Kody let out a blood curdling scream and punched the mirror on the closet door.

”THAT SON OF A BITCH!”

Gabe let go of Kat as she shrunk back from her brother’s violent reaction.

”Kody man, chill, you scaring your sister!”

”HE FUCKING HIT HIM!”

”What? Who?”

”THAT BASTARD! HE HIT GERARD!”

”What!? When?! Why?!”

Kody was trying to breathe and calm down.

”They had a fight over and misunderstanding and dad hit Gerard. Bruised his cheek and gave him a black eye! Spencer said that a friend came and picked him up and he has been gone ever since.”

”Wait, then where is dad?”

”Who gives a shit! I hope he is fucking hell getting raped! How could he lay a hand on Mom!?”

Gabe and Kat came over to Kody as he sobbed on the floor. The three of them huddled together till he was able to speak again.

”Spencer gave me the address of where he is. He told me that we should go over there and he would explain more to us.”

”Does he know where dad is?”

”Apparently he went to a conference in Vegas and when he returned he stayed in his office downtown. He has not returned to the house since Gerard left. I don’t even think he knows where Gerard is.”

”All right so we will go see Spencer tomorrow and then go see Gerard.”

They all agreed and left the bedroom and then the house.

_***Time Stamp: Monday July 9th***_

Gabe pulled up into the gated estate, and brought the car around the circle to the front door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but I need to."

"Yeah man, we have to find out what exactly happened between Gee and dad."

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

Kat looked at her fiancé and smiled.

"Of course love, you are just as much a part of this family as Gee is."

Kat kissed Gabe softly, and Kody sighed in the back.

"I miss Rob... and Matt... and Dexter,,, and..."

"All right Kodes, we get it, you get a lot of ass."

Kody kicked the back of Kat's seat and Gabe laughed.

"All right, let's do this."

They all got out of the car, and went to the door. Kat took a deep breath then rang the doorbell.

”Yeah, can I help you?”

"Hi, um... we are here to see Mrs. Ie... uh, is Gerard in?"

There's a loud crash coming from the kitchen, and the guy at the door sighed.

"Gerard is in the kitchen. Are you The Iero children?”

"Um... yes?"

”Yeah, Spencer called me about you coming over.”

Kody was really nervous. The guy was looking at them with a bit of a condescending attitude. The guy gestured for them to come in and Kody jumped when the doors closed behind them. He led them through the dining room, to the kitchen door.

”He’s in there.”

Gabe looked at Kat, who looked at Kody, who looked back at Kat. She sighed and pushed the door open. On the floor was Gerard trying to clean up a mess of flour and eggs. He was silently cursing, and Kat did not know what to do. Finally it was Gabe who cleared his throat, and caused Gerard to look up. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Uh... hi Gee."

Gerard was no longer scrubbing at the mess on the floor.

"K-kids...?"

He stammered, blinking up at Kat and Kody with giant saucer eyes.

"Oh my god!"

He pushed himself up off the ground and started towards the children with open arms.

"Gee!"

The kids ran over to him while Gabe stood back respectably. Kody towered over Gerard, but Kat fit snuggly in his arms, much like Frank used to.

"Gee we came home from school, and we... I mean what happened? Dad does not even know where you are! We found out from Spencer and..."

Kody was talking frantically a mile and minute, but Kat was strangely quiet. She looked at Gerard, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Gee, you are supposed to be my maid of honor."

Kat began to cry and Gabe stepped up and wrapped her in his arms.

Gerard wanted to apologize and explain what had happened. He just couldn't bring himself to do so in that moment. Instead, he pulled Kat into a tight embrace, after Gabe had released her, and buried his face in her soft, nice smelling brown hair... Then came the flood of remorse and apologies.

"Kat... Kody. I'm s-so sorry... I'm so fucking sorry... "

He wasn't even going to mention Frank putting his hands on him. He didn't want the children to turn against their father.

"You have to believe me. It's all just a huge misunderstanding."

"Fucking asshole, why the fuck didn’t he just listen to you!?"

Kody stormed out of the room. He needed to calm down.

"I still can't believe it.”

Kat got up and walked out after Kody. Gabe just sat there and stared as his fiancée walked out. He looked at Gerard.

"Um... wow, I just... wow"

That really wasn't what Gerard had expected. He did not expect Spencer to have told them everything.

"Don't... Don't be mad at your father. I know how he can be... It was pretty bad. You guys weren't there... I don't blame him for jumping to conclusions."

"HE STILL SHOULD HAVE FUCKING TRIED TALKING TO YOU FIRST!"

Kody was fuming. If he was not in someone else’s house, he would have broken something. He came back in with Kat holding him tight.

"You know what? We do not blame you one bit Gee, not at all. I just... I hope this does not mean that you will not be friends with us after you divorce dad."

He grabbed Kat's hand and squeezed it.

"I'll never stop being your friend. And I'll never stop loving you... No matter what happens between me and your father, okay?"

"Wait, what happens? Are you seriously still thinking of going back to that piece of shit!?"

Gerard had never heard Kody talk like that about his dad, and he was not stopping. Kat chimed in her thoughts.

"I do not want to forgive him, and I can only imagine how you feel right now."

Gabe placed a hand on Kat's shoulder and pointed to his watch.

"Oh shit, that's right. Sorry Gee, we have to meet Jamia for planning out the details of the wedding. I would have you come with us, but..."

"N-no. I-it's okay..."

Gerard was still thrown off by how his step children reacted. Gerard just hoped they didn't take that rage to their father. He didn't even want to imagine that chaos.

"I'll walk you to the door."

He started towards the foyer, and they followed behind him until they were in front of the large double doors. Gerard pulled them open, and watched his step children and Gabe step out.

"Thanks for visiting and listening to my side of the story guys... It means a lot to me."

Kat and Kody hugged Gerard tightly. Even Gabe got a hug in this time. They walked to the car, and Gabe held the door for Kat. Kat waved lightly at Gerard then got in. Kody tried to smile through his anger, but Gerard could see him having trouble.

"Bye Gee."

Gabe called out and waved. He started the car and headed to the entrance of the estate. They drove away all wondering what will happen now.

_***Time Stamp: Friday, July 13th***_

 

_***Pete***_

”Hey Vicky, no I really don’t care if he wants to see me, I am going in.”

”Well I ain’t gonna stop you. He won’t let me in to clean up the office, and it is starting to smell from all the fast food he has been eating.”

Pete was surprised. He thought that Frank would have given Vicky instructions not to let anyone else in. He took the elevator up to Frank’s office. When he arrived the hallway had a stench to it. He saw the great double doors open and walked in. Frank’s clothing was everywhere, along with old take out containers. No evidence of alcohol, but Pete figured that Frank was not that stupid. Oh he was stupid all right because of what he did with Gerard, but not enough to fall off the wagon after over fifteen years. Pete heard a loud burp come from the bathroom and watched as Frank walked out. He looked like shit.

”Man Iero, I would say you look like shit, but I think you look worse.”

”Fuck off Wentz. Get the fuck out of here.”

”No! What the fuck is going on with you?! No one has heard form you for the last month!”

”I’ve been busy working.”

”Bullshit, you’ve been busy hiding.”

Frank flipped him off and collapsed on the sofa. His shirt rode up and Pete saw that he had the beginnings of a belly. He had not been taking care of himself.

”I have been doing a lot of conference calls. It’s summer so all the bands are on different tours.”

”Yeah and usually you would be with them with Gerard.”

”Yeah, well that is not fucking happening in the foreseeable future now is it!?”

Frank’s words dripped venom as he grabbed an egg roll off the table, and bit half of it off. Pete noticed that the assortment of food on the table was not even all vegetarian. So Frank fell off one wagon, but not as serious of one.

”Frank, can’t you just admit when you did wrong, and settle this with Gerard?”

Frank jumped up and pushed Pete hard. He lost his balance and landed on the floor even hard.

”YOU DON’T THINK I FUCKING WANT TO!? I DON’T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK HE IS OR HOW TO GET IN TOUCH WITH HIM!”

Now Pete was pissed. He got up and punched Frank in the face. Frank reeled back and landed on the sofa.

“THIS IS WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU AND THAT FUCKING TEMPER! THIS IS WHY YOU LOST HIM!”

Pete readied himself to be hit back, but Frank stayed seated. He looked at the ground and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

”My own kids won’t talk to me. They hate me, and Kody fucking punched me just like you did.”

Frank began to cry silently. Pete came over and touched his shoulder lightly.

”I should have listened to him. I should have believed him. I don’t even know where he is or if he is even safe.”

”He’s fine and safe.”

Frank looked at Pete and reality came crashing down.

”Oh, okay.”

Frank continued to cry and Pete climbed on the sofa, and pulled Frank into his arms. He rocked him in the silence of the office.

_***Time Stamp: Sunday, July 15th***_

 

_***Mixed POV’s***_

Destiny watched as Gerard moved around the kitchen. It had been a month since he arrived, but he was already settling in. She just wished that it was under better circumstances. Gerard was really being careful about this meal. He seasoned the roast perfectly. The scalloped potatoes were also cooked perfectly. The vegetables and salad could not have been presented better, and right now the room was filled with the smell of the fresh baked bread coming out of the oven. Gerard put it on the counter carefully, and took his gloves off.

"They really mean a lot to you don't they Gege. I mean I have never seen you go through this much care in preparing dinner before."

Gerard turned his attention to Destiny and smiled at her. A small knowing smile.

"I love them very much. They're my family. Just like you are."

Gerard ran his fingers through the little girl's fringe before tucking it behind her ears.

"I'm really excited."

*ding dong*

"I got it!"

Adam ran out of the living room to the door. He opened it and saw three people.

"Hi, uh I'm Kat, This is my fiancé Gabe and my brother Kody."

"Hi, I'm Adam, Gee is expecting you, come on in."

The three guests walked in and the central air hit them.

"Oh that feels nice, It is hot as balls outside!"

Adam looked up when the girl spoke out. He was not accustomed to hearing anything like that, especially from a girl.

"Y-Y-Yeah, it is pretty bad isn't it."

"Man, you are telling me. Fuck, I need a drink."

"T-T-This way to the kitchen then."

Adam led the group through the living room to the dining room. The table was laid out for Sunday dinner with three extra places.

"Hey Gee, your guests are here."

Gerard quickly rushed into the dining room, grinning madly.

He grabbed Kat and Kody into big hugs, and kissed both of their cheeks affectionately.

"Hey guys... I missed you so, so much!"

The kids start laughing, and Adam can't help but feel a little jealousy towards them. He watches as the other guy gets pulled into the awkward hug too. He is much taller than Gerard and it just looks silly.

"Ah Gerard, is dinner ready... Oh your guests have arrived. Hi, I'm Billy, and I am sure you have met Adam and Destiny. The other kids will be here soon. Kyle took Stephan for SAT practice."

The group broke up and everyone looked at their dad. It was a tense moment till the tall one walked over, and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Billy. I'm Gabe and this is my fiancée Kat, and her brother Kody."

Billy was in the middle of shaking Gabe’s hand when a noise came from the front of the house.

"We're home!"

The door opened, and the bustle that was the rest of the family piled into the house. Louise broke away from the group, and walked up to Gerard.

"Look who I got for you!"

Adam watched as Gerard lit up to see Louise hand him her daughter. Gerard cooed the little baby and smiled at their dad.

"So how many are you actually?"

"Um, well there are seven of us. Louise and Blair are both married, Rachel is engaged, and Kyle has a girlfriend."

Kody nodded at this as he watched Gerard with the baby. Gerard was cooing at the baby, kissing her chubby cheeks and petting her blond hair.

"I'm glad you guys got here safe."

Kody looked around at everyone talking and whistled

"Man Gee, when you said Sunday dinner with the family, I never expected this many people. I don't even think dad has this many people... Oh man, sorry Gee, I didn't mean to..."

Kat slapped Kody upside the head.

"You fucking dumb ass, why the fuck did you say that?!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to face them. Gerard frowned and shook his head.

"It's okay. No need to hit him, Kat. Let's all just sit down to eat."

Gerard took his seat and watched as everyone did the same.

"Well this is nice. You guys do this every Sunday? I wish my family was like this."

"Well thank you Gabe. Yeah it is kind of an old tradition in the family. We passed it down, and hope to keep it going."

"Well I know that Blair, and I will make it happen as much as we can."

"Actually, I have an announcement. It looks like Mark will be getting that promotion so..."

"Wow, London huh?"

"Yeah, but it would be a great opportunity for us."

"Well Blair, we will miss you, but we also support you."

The whole family agreed and Billy stood up.

"To Blair and Mark, may your venture be worth all that you want it to be."

"Hear hear!"

Everyone clinked thier glasses together and smiled.

Billy turned to Gerard and lifted his glass to him next. Gerard smiled weakly, and lifted his glass to Billy. His eyes skimming the older man’s face, he can see the pride in there. The kids were quiet. They ate looking at their plates. The conversation continued with their family, but Adam watched as they did not even talk to each other. Adam looked at the rest of his family, and noticed that Kyle was scowling. He kept giving the Iero's dirty looks. Adam knew that he was going to start something with them.

"So, you have no family dinners at your house?"

The kids looked up when Kyle spoke to them. Kat wiped her mouth after putting her fork down.

"Un no, well, we used to go to boarding school so we were away most of the time. I mean when Greta..."

"Who's Greta? I thought you had no other siblings?"

Adam saw that Kyle was trying to catch them lying. Kat cleared her throat and continued.

"She was our mom."

"Was? Is she dead?"

"Kyle!"

"What Pops? I am just trying to get the facts straight."

Gabe leaned over and rubbed Kat's back. She took a sip of water before continuing.

"She might as well be. When she left us, she never looked back. Gee here, is closer to a mom for us than she is."

Gerard looked between the kids, and patted his lips with his napkin.

"Guys. C'mon... Can we change the subject? Billy. How has work been?"

"Oh, well you heard about us thinking of the recruit from Rutgers earlier, and one of our teams is up for a couple of rewards for coaching, and..."

Adam saw that Gerard was surprised. He looked at his dad and saw him laugh.

"Ah Gerard, gone are those days where I just came in and out of the house, saying nothing at all. Sunday dinner is a time for sharing news and information. I am a lot more forthcoming now. No more secrets."

"Speaking of secrets, so how long did you know that your dad was beating up on Gerard?"

"W-W-What!?"

Gerard spluttered and adverted his attention to Kyle.

"He didn't beat on me Kyle, and we're not talking about that here."

Kyle fully faced them now, and the rest of the table dropped into a dead silence.

"While you were off in your little boarding school, your dad was mistreating poor Gee here. Maybe he was beating on you too. I mean if my dad did that I would not want to be around either and..."

"For your information fuckface, it was our mom's idea to send us away not our dad. He hated that we were boarded."

Kody began to rise from his chair. Kat placed a hand on his arm.

"Kodes, chill..."

"No Kat, I will not sit here, and listen to this piece of shit make comments about you."

"Wait what?"

Destiny turned to Kody, definitely scared of the man now towering over the table.

"You are mad at what Kyle said about you sister, not your dad?"

"You're fucking mistaken to think I'm not thoroughly pissed at that man. If I was home when it happened, I would have knocked the son of a bitch out myself! He is lucky that I have not been home since I found out!"

"Wait, Kodes you have not gone home?"

"No, I went and shacked up with that one shot I had before I went to Europe. You did not want me alone in the house with that man. He would have ended up in traction."

Kody pushed his chair back then turned to Gerard.

"Sorry Gee to ruin your Sunday dinner, but we are fucking out of here!"

Kody turned to go when Adam reached out with bravery he did not have, and grabbed his wrist. Kody looked down at him.

"Uh... please don't go. Mama Gee made an amazing cake for us and you will miss it."

"Um... I don't think we are wanted here kid."

Gerard was close to tears right now. He didn't want the kids fighting about what had happened between him and Frank.

"You're wanted here. Kyle, no more talking about it. It happened. It's over. End of discussion."

Kody reached over and touched Gerard's shoulder. Adam could tell that he really felt bad for his outburst.

"Man Gee, I am really sorry. I just, please don't cry mom."

"N-no... I'm fine. Really. Please, just try to get along."

Gerard sniffled, wiping the corners of his eyes with his napkin.

"Hey, how about we take care of the cake, and you just sit and relax?"

Kyle got up and started for the kitchen.

"Coming man?"

Kody looked at Kyle.

"Yeah sure."

The two disappeared in the kitchen. It was still quiet till Destiny spoke up again.

"So they call you mom, huh Gege?"

Gerard chuckled.

"Y-yeah... They always have."

Kyle and Kody returned a few minutes later with cake. It now had writing on it that was not on it before. They set it in front of Blair and Mark, and smiled when she gasped.

"It was Kody's idea."

Whatever happened in the kitchen, the two young men seemed to be alright. Blair was now crying, and the boys went and sat back down at the table. Kyle lifted his glass to Kody and he did the same back. Blair cut the cake and handed slices out. Everyone agreed it was a good ending to Sunday dinner.

_***Time Stamp: Saturday, August 4th***_

_***Spencer***_

”How is he?”

”Well I got him to shower, and start eating properly, but he gained so much weight in the last two months. He really does not look the same.”

Spencer and Pete pulled up to Frank’s house. There was a gardener taking care of the lawn. Louis was putting what looked like a finishing wax on the car. He waved at them as they walked the pathway to the house. Pete knocked, and Charles let them inside.

”He’s in his study.”

”Thanks Charlie.”

Charles smiled at them, and they entered the house. The place seemed empty without the kids and Gerard. They made their way through the living room and den to Frank’s main study. Pete knocked on the open door, and Frank looked up then gave a weary smile. They walked in and Spencer went directly over and kissed Frank on the head.

”Hey Frankie, how are you?”

”Getting stuff done. You?”

”Oh I am all right.”

”Is everything good?”

Spencer knew that Frank was referring to Gerard. They still had not told him where he was. Spencer was beginning to think this was a mistake, but he respected his best friend's wishes.

”Everything is good too.”

”Good good, I am glad to hear it.”

Spencer sat down while the men talked about business. He studied Frank while they talked. He was looking scruffy, and he could see the weight gain. Spencer knew that Frank was still eating take out, but at least he was back to the veggies again. He was nowhere near as sharply dressed as he used to be. Frank was in sweat suits and sneakers, just bum around clothing. He did not have any meetings because of the summer tours, but he had not gone to any of them like he used to.

”Pete, how about we get some drinks?”

”Sure sweetheart. What would you like Frankie?”

”I’ll take a coke, oh and can you grab the chips, and salsa in the cupboard?”

”Sure Frankie.”

Pete and Spencer left the room and headed into the kitchen.

”He really looks awful.”

”I know.”

”Don’t you think that he has suffered enough? Maybe it is time for Gerard to come back and talk to him.”

”I tried, but Gerard won’t talk to him.”

”I’ll keep trying to talk to him, and if that does not work I will go visit with the kids next time. Either way I will get him to listen. I think this has gone on long enough.”

”I hope so babe, because I do not see Frank bouncing back from this anytime soon.”

_***Time Stamp: Saturday, August 18th***_

 

"Is that _his_ car?"

"*sigh* Yes Spencer, just stop and try to be excited to see Gee."

Spencer tried to be, he really did, but it had been two weeks and nothing. Spencer had begged and pleaded with him, but he never even tried to contact Frank. Pete and Spencer had been dealing with the aftermath at the house, but Gerard had been living the high life with his fucking ex. It was hard to believe that Gerard was really here for the kids only anymore. Spencer was now getting really pissed.

"Well we might as well get this over with."

The kids groaned and got out of the car. As they made their way to the door it flew open, and a young girl came running out.

"Kat!"

"She barreled into Kat and hugged her tightly."

"I was able to play the whole song! I never thought I would get through it!"

Kat patted the girl on the head.

"That's great kiddo! See I told you that it would work!"

The girl grabbed Kat's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"Hey Gege, the Iero's are here!"

Spencer turned to Kody.

"The Iero's? What isn't he one anymore?"

"I don’t know Spence can we just..."

At that moment Gerard appeared in the doorway. He was wearing one of the aprons that Frank gave him.

"Hey guys."

Gerard beamed, wiping his hands dry on his apron. His eyes landed on Spencer and he smiled weakly at him. They had not had a good phone conversations lately.

"Spencer..."

"Gerard."

Kody looked at both men, and was about to say something when another boy came out the door.

"Kody my man, come on, we got a sweet game going and... Um, hi?"

"Kyle this is Spencer, a good friend of Gee's."

"That remains to be seen."

Spencer kept looking at Gerard, but not moving.

"Right... so let's go Kyle."

"Yeah, sure."

Both boys left, letting Gerard and Spencer be alone.

"Um, do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Spencer walked into the house past Gerard. He looked at the place. Even though he had seven kids, Frank's house was still bigger. He walked into the living room and noted the plainness of the everything. This guy had no taste at all. Spencer heard laughter and followed it. Kody and the other boy, Kyle, were engaged in a racing game. They were pushing each other, trying to get the other to crash. They were laughing and having a great time. He did not see Kat or the girl anywhere. Spencer turned back, and headed towards the kitchen where he saw Gerard go.

"What do you have?"

Spencer noted that there was not a place to sit here like Frank had in his kitchen. He leaned against the counter and waited. He knew he was being nit picky, but the whole situation was really starting to irk him now.

"Well, I made lemonade... There's diet coke, some wine, and... Well, water."

Gerard tried laughing a little.

"I can make you a margarita too, if you want."

"Margarita sound fine. Guess having alcohol in the house is no big deal now huh?"

"Did I hear the M word?"

An older girl came into the kitchen, and kissed Gerard on the cheek. She went to the cupboard and pulled out some popcorn. She tossed it in the microwave while she chatted with Gerard as he kept busy making the drinks. By the time the popcorn was done, Gerard had expertly poured six margaritas. He put four on a tray for the girl, and apparently for the boys in the living room. She kissed him again and waved at Spencer then left. Gerard brought the drink over to Spencer and then started to clean up the mess that was left behind.

"So... How's everything been?"

Spencer took a sip of the drink. It was perfect as he suspected it would be, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth for other reasons.

"Oh you know keeping busy. Taking care of friends who are devastated that their wife has not called them, or that he has no idea where he even is!"

Gerard looked up from the mess and rolled his eyes at Spencer. This was an ongoing argument between them, and it was getting old.

"Spence... He hit me. You have to understand, I just can’t get over that, even if I love him."

Spencer moved from the counter over to Gerard. He softened up a bit, and reached out to touch Gerard's face.

"Yeah Gee, I know he did, but like I keep saying, you have no idea how much he is regretting it. How much he beats himself up over it. Frank is sick with worry over you, and no I have not told him where you are because it would kill him."

Spencer watched Gerard lean into his touch. At least it showed that the man had been loyal. In fact he is pretty sure that Gerard has not even touched his own cock since the breakup. He’s starved for attention.

"Besides, aren’t you back with a man that used to do the same except he never felt guilty for it?"

Gerard pulled from Spencer’s touch, and shook his head frantically.

"I'm not with Billy, I'm just staying here and besides, Billy's different now. He really does regret it, and he's a better person now."

"Oh ,so Billy can regret it after dumping you for a random slut. But Frank who is a fucking mess, and only hit you once, can't ever be a better person? He is not allowed to regret it? Man Gerard, you have some fucked up priorities."

Spencer takes the drink and pours it into the sink.

"Sorry, I’m not thirsty anymore."

Spencer goes to leave the kitchen and bumps right into a man with no hair.

"Oh, excuse me, are you all right?"

The guy goes to grab Spencer from the collision, and he flinches back.

"I suppose you must be Billy."

"Yeah, and you would be?"

"No one important apparently. You seemed to have taken that place."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You may think you are pretty slick, rescuing Gerard from what happened to him, but I can remember the marks you left on him physically and emotionally. They did not heal for months after you dumped him. I am surprised you can even look him in the face."

"Spencer! This is fucking different. You can't keep bringing up the past. It's all anyone ever fucking does anymore. I'm here and Billy's nice enough to let me stay under his roof. Fucking deal with it!"

He screamed, turning red in the face as he hurried out of the kitchen. Gerard wanted to grab Spencer to shake some fucking sense into him.

"You know what Gerard _Way_? You can go fuck yourself! If you can't see what you had then you do not deserve it! Have fun in your new life with your new family! It is all you will ever have!"

Spencer pushed past Billy and headed for the door.

"I can't speak for my husband, but you and I are through! Go find another best friend! Oh wait I forgot, you don’t need friends do you!?"

"Spencer wait!"

Kody came running over after hearing the commotion with Kyle following close behind him.

"No, you and Kat stay here, I will call Louis to come pick me up down the road. I just can't be here."

"Spence..."

"Go on kiddo, have fun, he's good for you."

Spencer kissed Kody sweetly on the lips then left the house. Kody touched his lips then looked at Gerard.

"I am so sorry Gee, I had no idea that he would..."

Gerard could feel it coming. He could feel his eyes stinging, his nose stuffing up, and his bottom lip was trembling.

"No... I-I'm... I'll be right back."

Gerard whispered shakily and rushed up stairs quickly.

_***Billy***_

*knock knock*

"Gerard? Hey are you all right?"

Billy came to the bedroom door, and after knocking lightly, he opened it to see Gerard crumpled on the bed sobbing wearily. He walked over and rubbed his back lightly.

"Easy, it’s okay, He was just angry. I can understand him not believing that you are here because of the kids. It is easy to jump to conclusions considering our past."

Gerard shuddered violently and shook his head.

"T-they always see me as the f-fucking bad guy, Billy... Everything I do is so fucked up."

He cried even harder.

"Shhhh, easy Love easy. Why don’t you get some sleep. I think a nap will do you some good. I will see to the kids."

Billy helped Gerard move to the head of the bed, and get under the covers. He untied Gerard's apron to hang it over the door of the closet.

”Billy wait.”

Billy stopped at the door.

"Yes, Love, what is it?"

Gerard sat up, slowly and wiped his eyes. He smiled a genuine smile at the older man.

"T-thank you... For everything."

"You're welcome Love, now get some sleep."

*

*

*

_***Gerard ***_

Gerard lie in bed, trying to fall asleep. His eyes were closed, and he took in deep breaths. He couldn't stop thinking about Spencer... And Frank. Spencer said Frank was devastated. He wanted to know how devastated he was. Was he like Gerard? Numb and in shock? Or was he... Gerard let his train of thought crash right there. No, he didn't want to feel bad. It's Frank's fault he left. Frank even told Gerard if he ever put his hands on him that he could leave. Frank fucking said that. Gerard just wanted to abide. He finally gave up on his nap and hopped out of bed. He adjusted his clothes then started for the bedroom door. Gerard slipped out quietly, shutting the door behind himself. He could hear chatter coming from the living room as he slowly went downstairs.

"So you gonna marry her?"

"I don’t know. I just... she is so pushy, but I love her."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"I feel really happy when I am around her and we are just hanging out. I mean as long as she is not trying to... you know."

"Um dude, you seem to be really happy with me, and we are just hanging out."

"Yeah, but it’s different with you."

"How so?"

"I don’t feel any pressure from you to be something that I am not."

"Oh and she makes you feel that way?"

"Yeah. I can’t describe it. Rachel said that I will grow out of it eventually. That it is part of being scared to make a commitment. She said she was like that with her fiancé till one morning she woke up, and just knew she wanted him and only him."

"So do you want her?"

"Ah... oh hey Gee."

Gerard realized that Kyle and Kody were in deep conversation about Kyle's girlfriend.

"Hey guys."

Gerard spoke groggily. He cleared his throat.

"Any idea where your dad is?"

"Yeah, check the Sports room. I think he is going over papers for some potential drafts."

"Thanks."

Gerard smiled and started in the direction of the Sports room. He could hear Billy murmuring to himself about work. Gerard knocked quietly and waited for Billy's consent to enter.

"Come in."

Gerard entered, slowly and quietly.

"Hey Billy... D'you have a minute?"

"Sure Love, what can I do for you? Wait, weren't you taking a nap?"

Billy rose from his desk and crossed over to him, offering his hand.

"I couldn't fall asleep... I mean, I kinda dozed off, but it didn't last long."

Gerard took Billy's hand daintily.

"I've got a lot on my mind, and I was hoping I could talk to you about it all."

"Of course Love, please sit."

Billy led Gerard to the sofa and turned off the wide screen television. Without the ball game on, the room was very quiet. Billy returned then sat down next to Gerard on the sofa, but facing him.

"A lot to deal with these past two months huh?"

"Y-yeah and I feel terrible about involving you in all of this drama."

Gerard touched his ex-husband's knee hesitantly.

"I hope whatever Spencer said to you it didn't... Ya know, bother you."

"Gee, they are going to think what they want to think about me. I know that you are here for the kids and that is fine. Also, I like Frank's kids, and they are always welcome in my home no matter what happens."

Billy reached down and covered Gerard's hand with his.

"Is there anything else?"

"I..."

Gerard paused and looked down at Billy's hand.

"I want to ask you a question, well more like an opinion.”

"Of course Love, ask me anything."

"Um, w-what should I do? Should I call Frank... Or...?"

He really wanted Billy's advice. He wanted to know his point of view on the situation. Billy sighed then picked up Gerard's hand, the one with his rings on it. He touched them, and Gerard flinched slightly.

"Gee, I can't tell you what to do. Unfortunately, you have been in this situation before. With me no less, and I am sure with another husband since Frank did not come right after me. You have to give yourself time to think then make a decision."

"But... What would you do?"

"I don't know Gerard, I really don't. A month later when I realized the mistake of letting you go, I did call the House and tried to talk to you. Sadly by then you had already been bought again. That is when I realized that there are no second chances, and that you have to live life to the fullest every moment you get."

Gerard pulled his hands out of Billy's grip and inched back a bit. His eyes urgently scanning the older man’s face, searching for solace.

"You... Called the House? Oh god..."

He pressed his hand to his mouth. He felt sick. M. never told him about that... He never told Gerard that Billy wanted him back. Now he wondered if he would have given Billy a second chance... Would he have forgiven him and accepted him back in his life as his husband? Billy could see that he upset Gerard. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed for Gerard, pulling him to his chest.

"Shhhhh, easy Love, it's alright. Things happen the way they do for a reason. if we had not parted I would have never seen what I was doing to you and my family. It was the reason I dropped that life and went on to a better one. Now I treat my kids with more respect than ever, and I have cleaned up my act. I don’t even drink that much."

Gerard buried his face against the man’s chest, and he nodded sternly against him.

"Y-you... You could have saved me. You could've have protected me. Y-you didn't."

Gerard pulled himself away from Billy, and shook his head slowly at him.

"Fuck."

He cried, still shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? Saved you? Protected you? I was the one hurting you."

"Don't you fucking get it?!"

Gerard yelled harshly at the confused man.

"My fourth husband was a monster... If you didn't hit me... If you didn't c-cheat on me... If you had been like Fran--"

Gerard cut himself off and took in a deep, shaky breath. He didn't mean to say that. He was just upset. Gerard fucking loved Billy... Even through the abuse, he still cared for him. At the time he couldn't imagine not being with him... But Frank made him feel like that now.

Fucking circles.

"Sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay. Too much to take in right now. Hey, why don't I go make us some popcorn, and we can watch a movie. How about Pretty Woman?"

"Uh, yeah... Sounds good."

Fuck he felt so stupid.

"I'm really sorry, Billy. I am."

Gerard repeated again.

"No apologies Love, we all make mistakes. It’s what we learn from them that defines us."

Billy kissed the top of Gerard's head then left the room.

"Fuck."

Gerard murmured aloud to himself. He could see it coming. Could feel it... _Love_.

"I'm so fucked."

_***Time Stamp: Friday, September 7th***_

 

_***Billy***_

It had been a long day where nothing went right. Billy was exhausted. Truth be told at that point he liked the idea of not coming home and having to cook dinner for everyone. Maybe just himself, but Gerard always made enough, and put some aside for him.

"I'm home."

Billy walked in, and all the lights were off. He could see the faint glow of candles coming from the living room. He wondered briefly if the power went out, but as he passed the kitchen, he saw the digital time on the stove. He kept up towards the living room, and stopped when he arrived. Gerard was sitting on the couch. He had a deep glass of red wine, and saw him holding a piece of black material. It sparkled a little in the candle light.

"Gee?"

Nothing. Billy move forward more, and as he got closer he saw that the black material was a long dress... But something seemed to be wrong with it.

"Hey Gerard Love, what do you have there?"

Gerard looked up at Billy with wet eyes and sniffled. He took a sip of his wine before speaking.

"This, uh... It's just my dress from Frank and mine's one year anniversary."

He took another sip of his wine. As Billy sat down next to Gerard he motioned to see the dress. Gerard nodded and Billy took it carefully. It was made of fine material. It had a cinched waist too. Billy never cared to put Gerard in that much woman's clothing. He never denied that he was a man, but if Gerard felt like wearing a dress once in a while, he was alright with it.

"So Frank liked you in dresses huh?"

Billy continued to look at the dress and noticed that it was ripped down the front.

"Uh Gee, why is it ripped?"

"It was a, uh... We were--"

He motioned with his hands and then giggled weakly.

"Frank's passionate."

He slurred a bit. He choked on a sob as he tried to trap it in the back of his throat.

"Passionate?"

Billy continued to look at the dress. He could not figure out what passion had to do with ruining a garment. As stupid as it sounded, logically he had no reason to rip it since he could just lift it up to get at... Billy tried not to think about that.

"I'm sorry, I just don’t get it. I mean he rip..."

Billy got a closer look at the dress and realized that it was not a rip. There were not frayed edges. No, this dress was cut.

"Gee why... he cut it?"

Gerard groaned, wiping his tears with the back of his free hand and fell against the sofa, chugging down his wine.

"We were making love, Billy. It happened all the time... He'd rip my clothes off of me. In this case he handcuffed my hands behind my back, and in order to get it on he had to tear the dress."

"Oh... I uh, didn't know you were into that kind of... Ten years changes a lot huh?"

Billy felt foolish for pressing.

"Well... Yeah."

Gerard said, sitting upright.

"A lot can happen in ten years."

"So... uh... Did it ever leave any marks? Sorry, that was wrong to ask, I just... you know we never and I never uh..."

Billy was sweating slightly now. He had images in his head that he should not have.

"Hey, I am going to grab some water, I'll be right back."

"Bring the bottle of wine."

Gerard called out to him, sticking his empty glass in the air.

"God knows I need more to drink."

Billy took a moment in the kitchen to compose himself. He splashed water on his face and patted it dry with a paper towel. Billy kind of lied back there, he had tried hand cuffs with that tramp he was with after Gerard. They were awful and they cut into her skin. She bitched him out and threw them at him. It was her idea in the first place. Maybe Gerard did not care if he got his skin ripped. Billy grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then the bottle that Gerard had filled his glass with earlier.

"All right Gee, I got the..."

Gerard held the glass out and Billy could not help focusing on his wrists. He shook a little when he poured the wine out, but managed to not spill any outside the glass. He put the bottle down and took a big swig from the water bottle, choking slightly.

"Thanks..."

Gerard took a sip from his glass. After he was finished he set the glass down on the coffee table and looked at Billy.

"I can't believe it's been so long... 5 years."

Gerard was babbling now. The wine was going straight to his head. He was pretty sure his face was red, and his eyes were squinty.

"Five years? I thought you were only with Frank for four?"

Billy was confused now. Gerard released another choked sob.

"Today..."

He started whimpering loudly.

"Today's our anniversary."

"Oh fuck really?"

Billy covered his mouth. He never cursed like that. Apparently Frank must, especially if you could go by his kids, because Gerard really lost it at that moment. He buried his face in the fabric of the dress. Now it all made sense. The wine, the dress, the memories, Gerard must have be in so much pain. It had been three months since he came here.

"Oh Gee, come here Love."

Gerard's crying turned into wrecked sobs as he pressed himself against Billy. He just let himself go. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't stop crying. He just wanted to be held.

"That's it, that's it Love, let it all out. You have been holding everything in for so long now. I can't imagine what you have been going through. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"I-I'm so... S-sorry."

He panted, trying to catch his breath.

"You s-shouldn't... You shouldn't have to deal with me."

"No I do. This is my way of making up for what I did to you all those years ago. I never should have treated you like that Gee. You were nothing but good and faithful to me, and I was nothing but a heartache to you. Now I can see what you went through back then, and I deserve it."

Gerard nuzzled his face against Billy's chest and he inhaled deeply.

"I really do forgive you. You're an amazing man. I can see that. I always saw the best in you."

Billy lightly rubbed Gerard's back. He patted it and helped Gerard up.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip and grabbed his glass of wine. He chugged it down. All of it... And then set it back down on the coffee table. He looked into Billy's eyes as he started to take his wedding rings off. Gerard fiddled with the band then took a deep breath.

"This."

He whispered, dropping the rings in the empty glass. He got up slowly and smiled a lopsided smile at Billy. He kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

Billy watched as Gerard walked off listing to the side a little. He was drunk, but not so bad as he could have been. Billy picked the rings up and out of the glass. He looked at them up close. They were pink and black diamonds, and the settings were very carefully chosen.

"This man really loves him."

Billy got up and went up the stairs to his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser then opened his top middle drawer. He took out a black box and placed it on top of the dresser. Billy opened it, and inside was his and Gerard's wedding rings. He never even gave Gerard an engagement ring. The ring was the basic one that M. gives all the husbands to give to the wives. It was cheap gold and very plain. He set Frank's rings next to his own. They paled in comparison to the sparkle that Frank's gave off. Billy closed the lid and placed them in the drawer. Gerard may not think they are important, but Billy knows he needs to keep them safe... Just in case.

"Night dad."

"Night Des."

"Is Gege gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I think he is."

"I don't want him to leave again."

"I know sweetheart, but that is not up to us, that is up to him."

"Yeah, but Kyle said that man hit him."

Billy patted the bed and Destiny climbed up on it. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Yes, he did, but daddy used to hit Gerard too."

"Really? When, why?"

"When you were little, and daddy did not know that his drinking was bad for him."

"Kyle told me why he left."

"Yes, well you are old enough to know the truth. I was an idiot and I regret it all the time."

"So now you have another chance to make things right with Gege."

"That is not up to me to decide."

"Why not?"

"Because it is very wrong to try and go after someone when they are in a bad place. Gerard is vulnerable, and I could manipulate him. Then I would be no better than the other men in his life."

Destiny nodded her head in understanding.

"You are a good daddy. Gerard will see it again."

"We will see sweetheart. Now you have school tomorrow so off with you."

"Night daddy."

Destiny kissed Billy and left the room. Billy went to close his door when he heard Destiny talking through the door of Gerard's room.

"Night night Gege, if you need a cuddle buddy, let me know. I have lots of stuffed animals."

Billy thought about his daughter's words. He waited till she went to her room before leaving his own, and crossing over to Gerard's.

*knock knock*

_***Gerard & Billy***_

The knock at the door startled Gerard. He immediately stilled his crying and wiped his face aggressively and sniffed hard.

"C-come in?"

"Hey, um... Look, I know what you are going through... Well actually I don't but I made you go through this once before alone, and..."

Billy took a deep breath, He did not want Gerard to misunderstand him, but after hearing his daughter he decided to just go through with it no matter what Gerard said either way.

"Look, do you want to sleep with me? Not like that! Just not alone..."

Gerard blinked at Billy. He tilted his head to the side and looked the man up and down.

"Can I really?"

He started to stand up.

"Yes, so get dressed and knock when you are ready okay?"

Billy went back to his room. He took in a deep breath. He knew he was doing the right thing. He went and put on a two piece pajama set making sure to wear underwear. Even though he normally didn't, he wanted Gerard to feel safe and secure, that nothing was being planned. Billy would not take advantage of this moment.

Gerard had dressed quickly. He settled for his pink pajama shorts and his two sizes too big Batman shirt that fell down his shoulders all the time. When he was ready he went to Billy's bedroom door and knocked like he asked him to. Billy opened the door and smiled when he saw what Gerard was wearing. It reminded him of what the kids wore at sleepovers. He stepped aside to let Gerard in. Billy stood there while Gerard looked at the room. it was not set up the same as when he lived there. In fact Billy had gotten rid of the bed after he threw out that tramp. He did not want to remember what he did there with her. Then again it also meant that he did not have the memories of Gerard too. He quickly shook that thought off the went to the closet, and grabbed an extra sheet.

"So you sleep under the bed sheet and I will sleep on top with this one."

"Um..."

Gerard trailed off, climbing into bed.

"You don't have to do that. We can share."

"I would feel more comfortable. You are vulnerable right now Love, and I do not want you to regret trusting me for comfort."

Billy walked to the other side of the bed and lay on top of the covers. He settled the sheet around himself. He leaned over and kissed Gerard on the cheek.

"Good night Love, pleasant dreams."

Billy reached out and turned off the light. He settled into the pillow and closed his eyes, listening to the quiet breathing of the man that was once his wife. Gerard settled back, cuddling into the duvets.

"Goodnight to you too."

*

*

*

It was three in the morning according to the clock when Billy woke up drenched in sweat. He wiped his forehead off and looked over at Gerard. He was also covered in sweat, and had thrown off the covers. His black night shirt was saturated and so were his pink shorts. His hair was matted to his face, and the blond looked kind of sickly.

"Fucking central air."

Billy grumbled as he got out of bed and went over to the vent. He touched it and nothing. He went out into the hallway and it was just as hot. The whole system was out. He groaned and went back inside. Billy cracked a window a bit, but there was no breeze. Sighing he stripped out of his pajamas and got back into bed with shorts only. He was glad now that he suggested the sleeping arrangement that he did.

"Fuck this."

Billy stripped completely and went to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower and turned the water on cold. He yelped a little when it came out, but it felt good. He cooled off a bit. If Gerard was awake he would have offered the shower to him next. He toweled off and changed into clean shorts. Billy returned to the bedroom, but Gerard was still asleep. He grabbed a clean sheet and laid it down. When he was done with the sheet he climbed back into bed, and went back to sleep.

*

*

*

Gerard woke abruptly, drenched in sweat. He looked over at the time and it read 5:26am. He grumbled to himself a bit, wiping his hand across his sweaty forehead. Why the fuck was it so hot? Gerard sat up slowly and looked down at Billy. The man was wearing shorts. Gerard smiled and pushed his blankets aside. He hopped out of bed quietly and started for his bedroom. As he entered he undressed quickly and went to his dresser. He yanked open his pajama drawer and pulled out his black, silk gown. He stared at it for some time. He was debating with himself whether he should wear it or not. Gerard pulled out his other pajamas and sighed. They were all too revealing and borderline lingerie. It made him think of Frank... He settled with the gown and slipped it on. Gerard shyly headed back to Billy's room then climbed into bed. He lie down facing the other man and he watched him, smiling, until he drifted off into sleep.

*

*

*

Destiny woke up feeling icky. She was hot and sticky and it sucked. She left her room to find out why it was so hot. As she walked down the hall she passed Gerard's room. The door was open.

"Gege?"

She looked inside, but no one was there. Puzzled she left and headed to her original destination.

"Dad?"

Destiny knocked, but there was no answer. She slowly opened the door.

"Dad why is..."

She stopped and looked at he sight before her. Her dad and Gerard were in the bed together. He was lying on his back while Gerard was snuggled up to his side with his head on his chest. One leg of Gerard's was up and on top of her dad's leg. Destiny smiled and quietly closed the door. She padded her way back to her room.

"It's going to be an interesting time from now on."

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All we ask is that you trust us and keep reading.
> 
> Thank you.


	15. Before The Rekindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absence makes the heart grow fonder... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go after this one. We can hardly believe it is almost over! *** _Digdeepenough_ and I have mixed feelings about it. One thing we agree on though is how this chapter turned out. So many ups and downs, a real emotional rollercoaster, but it is worth the ride, trust us.
> 
> So we see our couple is still living separate lives... well if you can call what Frank is doing living. The chapter keeps changing from Frank's life to Gerard. Sometimes in the same day even. It is important to understand what each one of them is going through during this time.
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Timestamp: November 1st***_

Frank sat quietly at the breakfast island. He ate a sugary bowl of cereal as he looked into the milk for the meaning of his existence. It had been four months, and he had heard nothing. Their anniversary passed, and he heard nothing. Gerard’s anniversary gift still remained wrapped, sitting on the dining room table. Frank had not removed it since the seventh of last month. He looked at his phone. There were messages from Pete and Spencer, but none from Gerard. He erased them all without listening then picked up the bowl and slurped down the rest of the pink milk, splashing some on his shirt. At least the stain matched today. He dropped the bowl in the sink to join the others like it with crusted dry bits of cereal and small pools of stagnant milk then put on his jacket. Frank noticed it was getting tight around the shoulders again.

“Time to let out the stitches more.”

Frank walked to the front door and opened the closet. Next to his trench coat was still Gerard’s white one. He reached up and caressed the sleeve like he did everyday. He then grabbed his ratty looking bomber jacket, and donned it before heading off to another meaningless day of work.

_***Timestamp: November 21st***_

Gerard and Destiny are setting the dining table, making small talk about her school excursion to the art museum. Gerard feels bad, but as she's speaking his mind wanders to how he didn't have to set the table a specific way anymore. He didn't even have to arrange the fridge or the cupboards, and it was really weird. Gerard had gotten so used to it, and sometimes he caught himself rearranging everything the way Frank liked it.

"Hey Gege, did you hear me? I asked if your kids are coming to Thanksgiving?"

Gerard spoke quickly as he snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh, uh, yeah. They are."

"Good, I like Kat, and did you notice that Kyle likes it when Kody comes over? Like he takes time to pick out the games they are going to play, and he makes sure that his favorite snacks are in the house, and he even wears nice clothes!"

Gerard chuckled at that, and smiled knowingly.

"Oh really now?... I hadn't noticed."

"Hadn't noticed what?"

Kyle came in the room, and grabbed a peach out of the fruit bowl on the table.

"Kyle, you are going to ruin your appetite for Gege's cooking!"

"Oh cool it Dizzy, I am fucking starving."

"*gasp* Kyle!"

"Whoops, sorry, guess a few bad habits rubbed off on me from Kody."

Gerard chuckled again and faced Kyle.

"I'm really happy you two are getting along. Need I bring up how you guys started off?"

He wiggled his brows up and down playfully.

"Yeah well, everyone make mistakes right?"

At that point the door opened, and the subject at hand walked in. Both Kody and Kat had been there so much in the last five months that they were told not to knock anymore.

"Hey cats, what's shakin?"

Kody sauntered in, wearing a shiny black winter jacket with the sleeves pushed up. He had on a tight fitting shirt with the Thunder Cats emblem on it, and just as tight pants.

"Gee, it smells great in here, what's for chow?"

Gerard smiled at Kody and waved his arms to the stove.

"I made... Drum roll, Destiny."

Destiny giggled and started drumming on the kitchen island.

Gerard sauntered quickly to the stove, pulled it open quickly, and shouted theatrically.

"Lobster thermidor! Billy's absolute favorite. Right Destiny?"

"Yes, and daddy always said that no one could make it quite like Gege could."

Destiny giggled and Kody laughed, but Kyle was strangely quiet. Kody walked up to Kyle, and punched him in the arm lightly.

"Yo K-man, you all right?"

"Uh... Yeah, I just... Like that shirt you’re wearing."

Kody looked down and laughed.

"Oh thanks, but it isn’t mine. I actually swiped it from this guy that I was fu.... Messing around with last year."

Gerard watched Kyle's reaction carefully. He looked hurt. It was all in his eyes. The light shade of blue went dark, and his head lowered slightly.

"Enough of that Kody. Do you wanna get the lobster out for me?"

"Oh sure, put the guest to work. I see how it is with you Gee."

Kody laughed and took off his jacket which he then draped on the chair. He headed into the kitchen. Kyle picked up the jacket and walked it to the coat hanger, but not before inhaling the scent of cologne and Kody in it.

"Kyle, what are you doing?"

"Hanging Kody's jacket up?"

"Yeah, but why are you smelling it?"

"Oh! Well you know how dad hates cigarette smoke, and Kody's dad smokes so I wanted to make sure it was not on the jacket before I hung it up next to ours."

"No chance of that man, that jacket has been at the guy’s house that I stayed at last night for like a month. The only thing it should smell like is potpourri, because man is he gay!"

Gerard slapped Kody's arm and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, don't stop. You're almost at the table."

Gerard started to exit the kitchen.

"Kyle, While he's doing that let's have a little talk."

"Uh oh K, is it time for 'the talk' already? My how fast you have grown."

Kody laughed as he put the lobster platter on the table. Kyle punched his arm lightly and lost his balance. Kody grabbed him around the waist the steadied him.

"Easy there tiger, you don’t need to lose an arm over it."

Kyle relaxed a little till he realized he was in Kody's arms. He pushed off quickly and laughed it off.

"Yeah, well I spent the night with..."

Suddenly Kyle could not remember his girlfriend’s name, nor could he see her face. Kody nudged him lightly, and winked in the direction of his sister.

"Oh, I get ya buddy. Yeah, I had a night like that myself. Although I am not the one having trouble walking."

Kody laughed, and Kyle used that as his cue to join Gerard in the kitchen.

Once Kyle was by his side Gerard grabbed his arm and led him into the spare room down the hall.

"You're not just a virgin... Are you?"

Gerard quietly shut the door closed.

"W-W-W-What!?"

Kyle backed away from Gerard. He quickly hit the wall, and had no place to go.

"I have no i-i-idea what you are talking about G-G-Gee!"

Gerard sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I've seen the way you look at Kody. It's okay... It really is. It's okay to be gay, but you just can't keep that poor girl hanging around. She'd be missing out on someone who'll like her the way you like Kody."

Kyle tried to argue and then hung his head in defeat.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Very."

Gerard smiled sheepishly at the young man.

"You should tell him. God knows how oblivious Kody is."

"No! I can't! I... just can't."

Kyle sunk to his knees. It felt good to let the secret out a little, but it still hung heavy in his heart. Kody was a playboy, and that was not what Kyle was looking for. He wanted a real relationship with whoever he chose. He did not want to be another toy for Kody to play with.

"Look Gee, just don’t say anything all right?"

Gerard looked down at Kyle. He frowned a little, but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay sweetie. Your secret's safe with me... You have to tell him eventually though. Maybe he feels the same way."

Kyle sighed, he figured if he could not trust Gerard who could he?

"Look Gee, Kody is looking to have a good time, and well... I'm not. I don’t want to be one of the guys whose name is casually dropped here and there. I want to be more and..."

Kyle wiped a tear away that trailed down his cheek. This hurt more than he thought. He inhaled deeply and began again.

"Kody is not the type of guy to..."

"Hey, everything all right in here?"

Kody opened the door and stuck his head in. He looked right at Kyle, and saw his face.

"Hey, what's going on? K, you all right?"

Kody walked in the room and over to Kyle. He stood in front of him, and caressed his cheek, wiping away one of the tears.

"Hey, what's wrong babe?"

Kyle stiffened a little to be called a pet name. He shuddered a bit, and looked to Gerard for help.

"He, uh, we were talking... Uh, Kyle..."

He trailed off, diverting his eyes to the ground. Then it happened. The tiny light-bulb in his head lit up, and he almost snapped his fingers, but he stopped himself before he could.

"He just broke up with his girlfriend."

Gerard said it quickly, but still very sympathetically. Kyle's eyes went wide as he stared at Gerard, shocked that he came up with that. Kody did not see it because he was turned towards Gerard when he was speaking. Kyle quickly schooled his face as Kody turned around again. He looked in Kody's eyes, and saw sympathy. There was something else... relief perhaps?

"Oh man K, I am so sorry. You must be in such pain right now. We could have hung out another day you know. I would have understood."

"No! I mean no, I uh, I could use the distraction actually."

Kody smirked waved his hands in front of Kyle magically.

"Well then K, I can certainly do that. Come on babe, were getting out of here."

Before Kyle could say anything he was dragged out the door, and in the direction of his room. Kody opened the door and moved to his closet. He rummaged through it, tossing clothing here and there.

"Kody, what are you..."

"Man, you have nothing fashionable here! Come on, we're going shopping!"

Kody dragged Kyle back out, and down the hall, past Gerard as he came out of the door. Kyle looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Gee, put our dinner in the oven, Kyle and I are going club clothing shopping, and then clubbing. Later!"

Gerard smirked as they barged out. He waved goodbye, but they hadn't noticed.

"I guess dinner's gonna be pretty quiet tonight."

"Yeah Gege, just you and dad."

Gerard looked up, but a car horn sounded and Destiny grabbed her coat.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Adam and Stephan are sleeping over a friend’s house, and Rachel is hanging out with Kat. I guess that just leaves you and dad. Have fun!"

Destiny ran for the front door just as it opened, and Billy walked in,

"Hey kiddo, is that car for you?"

"Yeah dad, sorry, for the hi and bye. I'll call you."

"All right, bye Des."

The door closed and Billy took off his coat, and placed his briefcase down.

"Hey Gee, mmmm, smells good in here. What's for dinner?"

Gerard was nervous now. The house had emptied out so quickly. Everything he'd just made Kyle go through with Kody minutes ago was hitting back at him. Karma's a bitch.

"Oh, uh... Y'know, just lobster thermidor. It's all finished. I'll plate it up."

"Oh wow, my favorite! Wait...where is everyone else?"

Billy looked around, and realized that they were alone. He also realized that Gerard looked pretty good. Nicely dressed, and he felt dumpy in his work suit.

"Hey Gee, I'm gonna change real quick."

Billy ran to his room. He slipped out of his suit quickly, and into some clean jeans with a simple button down flannel. Once he was more casual, and matched Gerard, he went back downstairs. He stopped at the bar in the living room, and fixed both of them a screwdriver. Billy then made his way back to the table.

"Gee, I made us a drink."

Gerard looked up from the table then looked Billy up and down. He looked... Gerard blinked hard, and looked down quickly.

"Uh, t-thanks..."

He took his seat quickly, and grabbed the drink Billy made him. Billy sat down in his usual spot which was four chairs away from Gerard. It did not feel right at an empty table though. Billy took a quick drink to fortify himself. Then he stood up, and moved till he was next to Gerard.

"Just kind of silly when it is just the two of us."

The tension was strong and Billy could feel it. Suddenly he jumped up again, this time startling Gerard.

"Hey Gee, why don’t we take this into the Game room, and watch a movie while we eat?"

"Yeah. Good idea."

He grabbed the plates, and started out of the kitchen. They made their way to the Game room, and Billy has grabbed two bottles of beer as well. They settle on the sofa, and Gerard places the plates on the coffee table. Billy grabs a movie then pops it in the DVD player, and they settle in to eat and watch.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was, uh, interesting. The kids were well behaved, but you know how loud they can be."

He wasn't used to it yet. All the kids and all the racket, but he did miss it. It just took some getting used to... Which he eventually will.

"How was your day? I hope work was smooth sailing."

Gerard relaxed on the love seat. He even allowed his knee to touch Billy's.

"It was all right, but honestly I could not wait to get home. I kind of missed you, and your amazing cooking. Plus I have been dying to see this movie."

Billy liked that he made Gerard laugh and blush. He turned the volume up then relaxed besides Gerard to eat and melt away the stress of the day.

_***Timestamp: November 23rd Thanksgiving***_

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Pete, I am sure.”

“Okay Frankie, well, if you change your mind…”

“I promise I will call you.”

“Excuse me Sir, here is your dinner.”

“What was that?”

“All right, bye Frankie, Happy Thanksgiving.”

“You too Pete. Give my regards to Spencer and Ryan.”

Frank hung the phone up, and apologized to the waitress at the diner.

“Sorry, relatives wanting me to come over and do the family thing.”

“Oh sure I get it, you would rather give up that to spend time with our lovely stucco and linoleum atmosphere.”

Frank smiled at the woman. She was one of those tough old birds who had probably been working here since she could barely see over the counter.

“Something like that.”

“Whatever floats your boat honey.”

Frank smiled again as she walked away to help someone else. The diner was really busy, filled with families that could not be bothered with the fuss of a home cooked meal, older couples who just did not do that anymore, and single men and women like him who just had no place to go. Well he did, but that just reminded him of times that were better. As he cut into the turkey and ate it, he was happy it was not dry, and the potatoes did not seem like they came from powdered flakes. He briefly wondered if Gerard would cook turkey like this. Of course they had a different array of vegetable dishes for dinner and for one a tofurkey, which was hideously cooked by a crying Gerard.

_”It said to cook it that high on the box!”_

_”Yes Gee, but you were supposed to take it out of the wrapper first.”_

_”Well I thought it was one of those thermal bags!”_

_”Dad. Can we just go get Indian tonight?”_

Frank found himself smiling at the memory of the children whining as he soothed Gerard out of the pantry closet. They all piled into the car, and he drove them to Vatan, the kids favorite Indian restaurant. Gerard eventually recovered, and enjoyed the Malai Kofta. They all had watermelon cucumber chillers, virgin of course. He tamped down the memory, and finished his food. The waitress brought him a cup of chilled chocolate mousse that he did not order.

“On the house sweetheart, looked like you could use something to brighten up your day.”

Frank ate the dessert quietly, and when the waitress brought the bill he quietly slipped out of the building, leaving a hundred dollar bill under his plate.

*

*

*

"Man Gee, that was fucking amazing! I mean I cannot remember the last time I had real fucking turkey for Thanksgiving. I am so fucking stuffed and..."

"Kody watch your fucking mouth!"

Billy and the family stared at the two Iero kids. They would never get used to their foul language. Unfortunately it still reminded Gerard of Frank, and he felt the absence of his rings weigh on his heart.

”Hey Kat, remember the year that mom tried to cook the tofurkey?”

”Oh god, what a mess that was, and Gee could not stop crying.”

”Wait, why was Gege crying?”

”Oh he thought you are supposed to cook the thing in the bag it came in. It melted and fused to the tofu.”

”Yeah and after dad got Gee to come out of the pantry closet we went out for Indian.”

”Yeah.”

The table got quiet for a moment, and Billy realized it was awkward for them to be remembering a happy memory like that in front of Gerard. They must have realized it too because suddenly Kody grabbed an ice cube from his water glass, and dropped it down Kyle’s back.

”Ahhhhhh!”

”Awe K-man, what’s wrong? You seem to be really high strung lately so I thought I would help you chill out!”

The kids at the table cracked up as Kyle jumped up, trying to shake the cube out of his shirt. Kody and Kat were in each other’s arms, shaking with laughter that was bringing them to tears.

"All right you two, cut it out. Hey Gee, let us clear the table for you, you go relax with your wine."

"Don't mind if I do."

Gerard giggled then grabbed his empty glass, and the bottle from the wine rack. He went with white this time.

Gerard started for the living room. When he entered he plopped down on the leather couch, and set his glass on the coffee table. He uncorked the wine bottle and poured himself a full glass. After he set the bottle down on the coffee table, he picked up his glass and took a satisfying pull, sighing contently as he did. Gerard earned his third drink. The sofa cushion sags next to him, and he sees Billy with an empty wine glass. Gerard quirks an eyebrow at him, and Billy laughs.

"What? You aren't the only hard working man in this house. I get to rest too you know. Speaking of, how is the Gallery? I read you are getting ready for a big showing next month. A Holiday Tribute of sorts, but with a dark theme it said?"

Billy grabs the bottle off the table and fills his own glass. He turns to face Gerard, eager for information.

"Yeah, actually. It's going to be hectic... Um, it's funny that you mentioned that. I wanted to ask you something."

Gerard cleared his throat. Billy took a sip of his wine, and settled further into the sofa.

"What my love? Anything within my power is yours."

Gerard sipped his wine then cleared his throat again.

"I, uh... Would you... Um. Would you like to go to the showing with me?"

Billy nearly dropped his glass. He fell so far back into the sofa that he got trapped between the cushions. He flailed about a bit like a turtle on it's back. Gerard took the glass of wine from him then grabbed his arm, and pulled too hard of course. Billy came out and landed, pushing Gerard onto his back in an awkward position. If this was a situational comedy the laugh track would have been going wild.

"Hey Pops I... Whoops sorry to interrupt here."

"Kyle get back here and help me up before I crush your mother!"

Billy could feel Gerard stiffen under him, and he also felt the tension fill the room for all three men. Kyle came over quickly, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back up.

"Right, okay, so I'm gonna go back and... yeah."

 

Billy looked at Gerard who was still awkwardly on his back. The apron that he wore to protect his outfit was pushed up on his hips and the tan leggings looked more like bare legs at the moment. He was breathing heavy too, and Billy had to look away.

"Uh... s-s-sorry about that. Slip of the past."

Gerard shook his head slowly and pushed himself up gently.

"I-it's okay, Billy. Um. Was that your answer to my question?"

Billy laughed to break the tension.

"No no, I mean yes yes. Of course I will be your date... uh companion... I mean... Yeah, I will go with you."

Gerard beamed, and pulled Billy into an awkward sitting hug then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. Going alone would be pretty boring."

Billy picked up Gerard's glass and handed it to him. He grabbed his own and looped an arm around Gerard. He felt Gerard settle into the crook of his side, and he propped his feet up on the coffee table to watch the fire dance in the fireplace.

_***Timestamp: December 14th***_

“Frank! What the fuck!?”

Frank looked up from the sofa as Pete stormed into the house. He stopped in front of Frank, and looked at the house. It was a mess, and Frank was surrounded by empty fast food containers along with his laptop. The only thing missing was the beer bottles, but even Pete had to know that Frank would not go there. Instead it was cans of energy drinks and empty soda bottles.

“When is the last time you showered?”

“Uh, maybe three days ago?”

“Up, now, let’s go.”

“Pete…”

“Now Iero!”

Frank looked at Pete and saw the tension in his body. He sighed and got up. Pete followed him out of the living room and through the lounge to the downstairs bathroom. He stood there as Pete turned on the triple shower heads and regulated the temperature.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Strip.”

Frank knew there was no arguing with Pete when he was like this. He slowly took his button down shirt off. When he opened it, it revealed a wife-beater with stains and crumbs all over it. Frank grunted as he lifted his arms up to take that off. Then he unbuckled his pants, which were straining where he had them closed and revealed a ratty pair of boxers. Frank could feel Pete frowning at him as he removed them and stood there. Pete ushered him into the shower. He closed the door and Frank was alone. He stood there for a moment, feeling the water cascading down the extra layers of his body that he had added to it in the last four or five months. The weight did not bother him though. He had no reason to look good anymore. Six months now Gerard, his beautiful wife, had been gone. He didn’t want anyone else, so why should it matter?

“It should matter because you never know what can still happen.”

Frank had not realized that he had spoken out loud as the door opened, and Pete stepped in.

“I pretty much knew you would just stand there under the water if I did not help out.”

Frank saw how healthy Pete’s body looked compared to his own. He used to look even better than Pete. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall, letting the water cover his face.

“No no no, you are not allowed to drown yourself in water or misery.”

Pete pulled Frank back and picked up a bottle of shampoo. He began to wash Frank’s greasy hair, and he had to admit it felt good. He remembered when Gerard used to do this for him. Gerard.

“Face it Pete, he is not coming back. He doesn’t have a reason to. I hurt him, I did something I swore I would never do.”

“Gerard is just confused now, that’s all. He is finding his way, and I am sure it will be back to you.”

“And if not?”

“Then we will deal with life like we did before… Together. I just don’t want to see you hurt yourself like this anymore. Please Frankie.”

Frank’s chest tightened up as he heard Pete’s voice crack. He turned around, and looked at his best friend of over thirty years then Frank cracked. He began to sob and wail. He cried for the first time in six months over the loss of his former life. Frank fell against Pete, and pushed his face into his chest, pounding on it with his fists.

“Why, why was I so stupid? Why would I cost myself the best thing I ever had?”

Pete soothed Frank by rubbing his back, and letting him blubber like a child. When Frank was all cried out, he patted him on the shoulder, and turned him around to rinse the soap out of his hair fully. He then helped Frank wash his body, and slough off all the dead skin. They stepped out and Pete wrapped Frank up in a fluffy warm bathrobe. He donned one himself, and put an arm around his friend's shoulders.

“Let’s see what we can do to get your life back to semi normal, huh Frankie?”

“Yeah Pete, yeah.”

*

*

*

Gerard's exhausted. He's been running around, rearranging, and making sure everything is just right, if not perfect. And to top it all off, it's been six months since he's seen Frank... Heard his voice, felt his skin... He kept himself busy so he didn't have to think about it so much. Gerard needed to keep busy. He had to.

"Ah, there is my star employee! Wow Gerard, you have been amazing these last months. I have not had so many new clients in such a short time, and their work is brilliant. Perfect additions to the Gallery. I do wish that you would let me get you an assistant though, I am betting that Frank misses having you around more often."

Stan looks for an unassuming place on a fruit arrangement, and steals a piece of pineapple before holding it under the fountain of dark chocolate and popping it in his mouth.

"You two kids need to come over for dinner soon. Mikey will whip up something amazing for us."

"Oh... Well, Frank and I aren't on talking terms right now. I actually have someone else joining me here tonight."

"Wait, when did that happen? Are you guys okay? Gerard I..."

"Stan, we have a situation with a delivery to the Gallery."

Kassandra came walking into the room briskly. She had a pad of paper and started to rattle a bunch of numbers off to Stan. Stan groaned and slapped his forehead. He muttered to himself as he left the room, reaching for his cell phone. Kassandra bumped Gerard's hip lightly.

"I think I defused that nicely. So do I get to meet this mystery guy Billy that you have been going on about Gee?"

Gerard smiled weakly at Kassandra and sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I really hope so... I mean, there's a possibility he might not show up. He's a busy man."

He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. Especially not his own.

"Well don’t worry. I am sure that he will be here."

Kassandra smiled as she patted Gerard on the shoulder, and walked away to check on Stan.

"Smile Gee, showtime in one hour."

*

*

*

Billy was running late. Damn meeting, damn ball players, damn traffic, damn suit. He pulled off the street in front of the gallery, and the valet took his keys. He hurried up the stairs, making sure his jacket was straight. There was a sea of people there dressed for the holidays, but he did not see Gerard. Instead he was greeted by a stunning man in a pantsuit that could rival any woman, especially with that figure.

"Well hello, Welcome to Claymore Gallery. I am Mrs. Claymore, can I help you find anything?"

Billy wondered if he might know where Gerard was.

"Yes, you could help me. I am looking for..."

"Ah, there you are my love."

An older gentleman walked up to them and kissed the much younger man on the back of the neck.

"Who is this you have with you?"

"Yes, where are my manners? I'm William Corgan."

"The William Corgan?"

Billy nodded and blushed a bit. He hated being recognized.

"I hope you were able to pick up Wayne for the upcoming season."

"We are still working on that. But please, I had a long day and even longer meetings. Can you tell me where I can find Mrs. Wa... Iero?"

Billy thought he saw the younger man flinch when he mentioned Gerard's name.

"Oh, are you a friend of Gee's?"

"Ah, yes, I am."

"Well my hardest working employee is of course frittering around in the main room, checking on details instead of having fun and enjoying his party."

"Now Stany, it is everyone's party."

"Yes love, but you know that your brother worked very hard to make sure everything was perfect."

"You're Gerard's brother?"

"Yes, the pleasure is all mine Mr. Corgan."

Gerard looked around subconsciously for Billy even though he had given up ten minutes ago. He didn't know why, but he felt extremely heart broken, and undesirable about the whole thing... It wasn't like Billy was his boyfriend or husband or anything. They weren't even having a physical relationship, so he didn't know why he was feeling like a pissed off spouse. Gerard exited the main room, and started to head to his office. He had a bottle of his favorite wine he wanted to drink by himself in there.

Billy was about to take the younger man's hand when he saw a woman emerge from the main room. Although it looked like a woman from every angle, Billy just knew.

"Gerard?"

Gerard turned around and Billy felt the room melt away like he saw in the movies. He always heard of Gerard dressing like a woman for his other husbands. Gerard had tossed on the occasional skirt while living there, but when they were married Billy never pretended that Gerard was anything but an effeminate man. Now here he was. His hair had grown out since he had been there, he had chosen to dye it black after Thanksgiving. It was long for a man's hair style, but perfect length for a woman. He had put it up in a clip that Destiny had given him, and even though it was not made of real diamond, it sparkled like it was. The dress was Burgundy to match Billy’s suit. It clung to Gerard in all the right places. He was wearing makeup that showed off his natural features flawlessly. On his legs were some form of stockings and high heeled shoes.

 

"Gee..."

Billy did not mean to, but he left Gerard's brother standing there with his hand out. He moved through the crowd, that seemed to part for him, and walked up to Gerard.

"Hey, sorry, I got held up and... Gee, you look breathtaking."

Gerard blushed and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Thanks Billy. You too. And it's okay... I kept myself busy."

He almost forgot about where he was and where he was going. Gerard could not figure out why he was feeling so nervous all of a sudden. It's Billy for Christ's sake.

"Let me show you around. I wanna introduce you to a few friends of mine."

Gerard went to take Billy’s arm, but Billy was not even thinking. He moved so that Gerard was on his side, and one arm was wrapped around his small waist. He took Gerard's hand gingerly, and allowed himself to guide and be guided by the enigmatic younger man.

"This place is amazing Gee, and the owner said that you are the best he has. I can see why."

Several people stopped them to talk, all taken in by Gerard's charm and honesty. The more he saw this side of Gerard the more dangerous the whole situation became. As they moved back into the main room Billy saw all the good food spread out, and his mouth watered.

"Come on Gee, let's get something to eat."

"Ah, good idea... I haven't eaten all day. I'm starving."

"Do you want me to make you a plate?"

Before Gerard could answer, Billy went through the line and gathered up a few things he knew that Gerard would like. He saw that Gerard was waiting for him by the window table. He was looking out at the falling snow. Billy carried the plates over and then stopped. He looked at the window that Gerard was standing near and saw it. The small green and white plant dangled from the gold string, and hovered a few feet above Gerard's head. Billy walked over and put the plates down.

"Uh Gee? You uh I have your plate."

Gerard turned his back to the window and smiled up at Billy.

"Oh, hey... Thanks."

Gerard's smile dropped when he saw the older man’s expression. He looked uneasy.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Uh Gee... look up"

Gerard did just that. He looked up and saw the decorated plant.

"Oh! Would you look at that."

Gerard covered his mouth and laughed putting his hands on his hips.

"It's a mistletoe."

"Yeah, mistletoe."

Billy did not know where his courage came from. He stepped up to Gerard and pulled him into his arms. He caressed his cheek lightly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Gee... Love."

Billy placed a hand behind Gerard's neck, and carefully brought them together to touch their lips. Billy was holding his breath. He was not sure how Gerard was going to react. When he felt him kissing back he relaxed a bit, and dropped a hand to Gerard's hip. He pulled him in tighter and deepened the kiss more. Tentatively he brushed his tongue against Gerard's lower lip, and was gifted with a low moan that rumbled through his body. He also parted his lips slightly, and Billy eased his tongue in and touched Gerard’s. Gerard can feel it now. He can feel himself losing control of the situation. His tongue is sliding feverishly against Billy's, and he's pressing his left hand against the back of his head. But almost as soon as his hips touch Billy's he pulls away slowly.

"S-sorry..."

He whispered, stepping back.

"No, I'm sorry, I should not have done that. I pushed, or rather pulled you and... I should go now. I'll stay at the office tonight."

Billy turned to leave, and felt a hand on his sleeve.

"No."

Gerard spoke quickly, fearing he would never get the chance.

"No. Don't... Don't go. I mean, we shouldn't have to apologize. You don't have to be sorry."

Gerard felt stupid for pulling away from him... Now Billy was regretting the kiss.

"Please don't go. I don't want you to go."

"Gerard."

Billy turned back and saw that Gerard had tears sliding down his cheeks. The drops glistened in the lamplight that came from the table. He reached up and brushed the tear away then stuck the finger in his mouth.

"No crying Gee love, you are too beautiful to do anything but smile."

Gerard laughed lightly and then did smile. That beautiful smile that Billy fell in love with. This time when he stepped in Gerard followed him. The kiss was more mutual this time, and nothing to do with the tradition over their heads.

"Gee love, I don’t want to do this to you. Your heart is still fragile and..."

"It's okay... I'm okay. Really. I really am."

Gerard rubbed Billy's arm. He was telling the truth too. He did feel okay... In that moment.

"Gee love, I am willing to try and make this work for us. Whatever you want or need, I will give you."

No other words were needed. They kissed again, and this time they both felt it. Forgetting where they were Billy pushed Gerard into the corner of the room and into the shadows, away from everyone's eyes. He ran a hand down the dress and felt where it touched his stockinged leg. He pushed his hand under and rested it on his partially bare thigh. He felt Gerard shiver at this touch, but did not pull away.

"I want..."

Gerard gasped, releasing a shuddered breath.

"I want that too."

Gerard lifted one of his legs and placed it on Billy's hip. Billy reached out and cupped his hand under it and settled even closer to Gerard. He skimmed his hand under the dress and could feel that Gerard was hard and leaking through his... Lace panties? Fuck.

"Gee love, let's get out of here, and go home."

Gerard nodded frantically, grinding himself against Billy one more time before pulling away from him.

"Another good idea."

Billy led Gerard through the people and out the door. He heard someone call for him, but at this point he did not care. He needed to get Gerard home and... Then what? Billy stood, waiting for his car with Gerard, but he had no idea what they were doing. The car came and the valet let Gerard in. Billy got in and dropped into first as Gerard's hand dropped on to his thigh and squeezed. Billy tore away from the curb and headed straight to the house.

_***Mikey***_

As soon as they exited the room, Mikey revealed himself from his own shadowed corner. The only difference was he was alone with a camera in his hand. He slyly grinned at what he just witnessed. Not only was Gerard here without Frank, but he was making out with his ex-husband. It took a moment for Mikey to realize who this guy was, but when he saw them together, it clicked. Mikey had no idea why Frank was not here with Gerard. Perhaps they were fighting. Perhaps Frank finally got tired of his sorry ass, although that was most unlikely seeing as how he was so in love with his brother. Still it did not matter. Mikey patted the camera and smiled.

”It will be a very merry Christmas this year for poor Frankie boy when he receives my little present.”

*

*

*

By the time they got home Billy was a fucking mess and it was thanks to Gerard. He had teased him through his pants the whole way home. When they arrived Billy flew out of the car to the other side, and picked Gerard up then carried him into the house. Gerard nibbled on Billy's ear, and it made Billy grown low in his throat. He carried him up the stairs to his room and kicked the doors open. He dropped Gerard on the bed and straddled his legs while pulling off his jacket and tie. Gerard looked debauched from their kissing and beautifully used. Billy bent down and buried his face in his hair. He spoke in a whispered hush.

"Gee, what are we doing?"

Gerard licked at his dry lips and gulped soundly.

"I don’t know, but I do know that I wanna suck you off."

Billy's brain pretty much short circuited after that. He flipped them over and watched Gerard preen and slip his dress over his head. Billy stared at him. Gerard had on a black camisole with matching lace and silk panties, along with stockings and a garter belt. Billy is not sure that any other woman could look that good. He ran his hands along Gerard's thighs as Gerard dropped his hands to Billy's belt. His hands were quick and skilled as he unbuckled Billy's pants and when he yanked his slacks down he sees the older man’s bulge through his briefs. Gerard looked up at Billy and smiles sheepishly at him.

"Ready?"

"Please Gee Love, stop teasing me. I can't take it anymore."

Billy watched Gerard softly chuckle as he slipped his fingers in the waistband and pull it down. He licked a stripe up his cock as it was slowly exposed.

"Fuck Gee Love, forgot how good your touch and tongue feels."

Gerard smirked at Billy's declaration and took him further into his mouth. His left hand was pressed against the older man’s pelvis while his right gripped onto the base of his cock. He bobbed his head up and down swiftly and skillfully, taking Billy to the back of his throat each time. Billy was in heaven, or as close as he could get to it right now. He ran his fingers through Gerard's hair and playfully pulled on it. He did not know what changed in ten years so he did not want to hurt him.

"Uh uh ah ah ah, not gonna last if you keep licking there Gee Love, you know that."

Billy felt Gerard smirk around his cock. He knew exactly what he was doing to him.

"Gee Love, up here please. Let's cum together."

 

Gerard obliged. He pulled his lips off of Billy and moved up to him. Billy pulled Gerard up into a crushing kiss. He reached in and grabbed Gerard's cock, which was peeking out of the top of his panties and fisted it. He turned to his side and pulled his own cock into his grip and fisted them together. Gerard started to make breathless mewing noises, and Billy swallowed them all.

"That's it Gee Love, let me hear you, let me hear you when you cum for me."

That's all Gerard needed to hear. He came, gasping and moaning against the crook of Billy's neck. Seeing Gerard lose it like that, his face in a halo of ecstasy, sent Billy over the edge too. He stroked them both till they were empty. Then Gerard surprised him by grabbing his hand and licking it clean. He looked up at Billy with contentment, and sighing, nuzzled into his chest and began to drift off. Listening to Gerard snoring softly, Billy began to stroke through his hair with his fingers.

"I hope you know what you are doing Gerard."

_***Timestamp: December 24th***_

The last week went by so fast. After that night, there was nothing as intense, but Gerard was now sleeping in Billy's room every night. They also sat closer at meals and could be seen sharing a look or a touch in every room... Except the kitchen. For some reason Gerard kept him from that room, but Billy chalked it up to one of Gerard's quirks.

"Don't you think it is strange that Frank's kids want to spend Christmas morning with us Gee Love? I mean, I certainly do not mind, but aren't they going to see their dad?"

"Kody said that they are having dinner with him later."

Kyle walked by, grabbing a Satsuma from fruit bowl. Gerard had hooked them on the little exotic fruit that only comes out in winter time. He sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table. Billy frowned at this.

"Gee is going to kill you if he catches you."

"He's in the kitchen so how is he going to..."

Gerard stuck his head through the kitchen archway. He was going to respond to Billy, but he glared at Kyle then his feet.

"Feet down!"

Billy laughed at Kyle as he blushed from getting caught. Gerard asked him to repeat the question.

"Nothing Gee Love, Kyle answered for me. Can I give you a hand in there with the prep for tomorrow morning?"

Billy rose and headed for the kitchen door.

"Ah, oh... Um, I'm about done in here. Thanks though. I appreciate the gesture."

Billy walked in and went to the cupboard to get a glass. He noted that Gerard rearranged them a bit, but he never questioned it. He went to the fridge, and that too was rearranged a bit. Billy grabbed the juice mix that Gerard started to make when he moved in and poured himself a glass. Billy had made a comment that a shot of rum would taste amazing in it and Gerard smiled outwardly, but Billy could see pain in his eyes from the comment. He wished he knew what that was about. Billy walked over to Gerard who was wiping down the cabinet doors. He stepped up behind him, intending to give him an hug, and maybe a kiss on the back of his neck, but when he touched Gerard he jumped back like he had burned him.

"Hey, hey Gee Love, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing. It's nothing. Just don't touch me _like that_ in here, okay?"

Gerard didn't mean to sound so bitter, and he also didn't mean to back out of Billy's arms so aggressively. He knew Billy would question him again so he mentally prepped himself for it. He needed to be rational, because he really did have his reasons. Gerard could not help it. The kitchen always reminded him of Frank.

"Okay Love okay, I just wanted to see if you needed any help that's all."

Billy placed the glass in the sink, still partially full then left the room.

"Hey Pops are you all..."

Billy went upstairs and lay down. He was tired from everything they did today to get ready for tomorrow. Still Gerard’s reaction bothered him. Only in the kitchen did he do that. What was it about that one room? Billy knew he was probably over thinking things. He turned away from the door, and shut his eyes to try to get some sleep.

Gerard slumped over the island and sighed into his hands. He felt so tense and so rigid... He can feel the tension washing over him, and he really needed to stop himself from over thinking things... Over thinking Frank. Gerard quickly pushed himself off the counter and wiped his hands down his face.

"Fuck..."

He needed to go and apologize to Billy. The man deserved an explanation. Gerard quickly made his way around the kitchen, and through the main hall that led him to the foyer. He swore to himself again as he started up the steps. He was literally a few feet away from Billy's door as he took a deep breath. Gerard didn't bother to knock as he slowly turned the knob, soundlessly, and quietly stepped inside. He looked over Billy's still form, and he nibbled on his bottom lip nervously as he started to approach him. Billy still had no idea Gerard was there, and when he climbed onto the bed Billy jolted slightly.

"Sorry."

Gerard whispered, pressing his hand down on the older man’s shoulder. Billy turned over and looked at him.

"It's okay Gee Love, I am the one who should be sorry. I need to remember that you are still fragile, and..."

Billy's words were cut off by Gerard's lips. They were soft and moist with tears. Billy licked at them taking in the salty water. He murmured against his skin.

"Don’t cry Gee Love, please. You're too beautiful to cry."

That made Gerard cry more, and Billy wondered if Frank had once said that to him.

"S-stop talking. Please, just..."

Gerard pressed his lips against Billy's again. This time with more passion. He didn't want to think about Frank when he was looking at Billy. It was too much... It was such a familiar feeling... It was overwhelming. He was so torn.

"Shhh, easy baby easy."

It slipped out, he did not mean it to. He pulled Gerard to him and held him tightly. Gerard cried and Billy had a feeling that it was a long time coming. He held Gerard till he stilled and only the slight shiver was coming from him now. Billy looked out the window, and could see the snow falling lightly through the soft gusts of wind. He pulled the covers over them, and kissed Gerard on the head just as the clock chimed.

"Merry Christmas Gee Love."

_***The Next Day***_

"Merry Christmas Everyone!"

The kids all ran over to the door when the Iero Kids arrived. Kyle took the gifts from them as the younger ones pulled them into the room with the two barely having a moment to give Louise their coats. Hugs and kisses exchanged they all sat down at the table and waited for Gerard to emerge from the kitchen with breakfast. Gerard stepped through the kitchen door, with a pink Christmas hat on his head and holding a tray with a variety of omelets stacked on it.

 

"Merry Christmas! I hope everyone's hungry because I made so much of these."

Gerard giggled as he set the tray in the center of the table. Everyone already had a plate sitting in front of them, so all they would have to do is serve themselves. Once the main dish was laid down there was a scramble for all the side dishes. bacon sausage, sliced ham, two kinds of potatoes, and fresh made grits because Gerard loved Adam's quirky sense of taste. Gerard's amazing juice mix was there for the kids, and mimosas for those old enough to drink. The conversation was jovial, and Billy could not help but smile as he slipped a hand under the table to let it rest it on Gerard's thigh.

"Everything is perfect Gee Love. You really out did yourself."

Gerard smirked at the older man then rested his hand on top of Billy's, and rubbed him there gently.

"Thanks sweetie, but it was really nothing... You know I love cooking."

After breakfast was over the whole family crowded into the living room. Presents were opened to the delight of all the kids, but Gerard insisted on waiting to open his presents last.

"Oh wow Kody, I don't know what to say?"

 

"Say thank you. My own personal jacket slut helped me pick it out for you."

Kyle looked down at the ground. Kody never noticed.

"Take a bow Gee for having amazing taste."

Gerard stood up and instead of bowing he curtsied.

"Thank you, thank you."

He giggled, taking his seat. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Should have seen that one coming Kodes."

"Yeah well, I am good with clothing, but nothing beats Gee's taste in outerwear. Remember the trench coat that Dad bought him in Paris, and he... Shit, sorry Mom."

Kat went to slap Kody upside the head, but her arm was grabbed by Destiny.

"It's Christmas."

"Yeah, all right. Hey Mom, open your gift! It's from all of us kids!"

Gerard opened up the small box, and saw that there was a gold heart with his birthstone at the top. Hanging from the heart was nine charms.

 

"You guys!"

Gerard gushed, pressing the charm to his chest, right over his heart.

"This is so perfect. Thank you so much."

It really was perfect. He loved it so much.

"Wait, there are nine charms on there, not including the one at the top. There are only seven of you, and..."

Billy stopped when the Iero children started blushing.

"Oh."

”It was Destiny's idea."

"Well Gege said that he never stopped thinking of us as his kids so I figured that he would never forget Kat and Kody. It only seemed proper to me."

"You're right, Des. I agree. You're all my children, and that's never going to change."

Gerard spoke, looking at each and every one of them individually.

"I love you all so much."

He was getting a little emotional. He wiped his eyes with his index finger and sniffled quietly.

"All right, my turn."

Billy went under the tree, and brought out a good sized white box with a satin green ribbon around it.

"Merry Christmas Gee Love."

Everyone watched as Gerard opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful crystal statue that went straight to Gerard's heart, It was a recreation of one of his favorite paintings in the Gallery by an artist that Gerard discovered.

 

"Billy!" /

Gerard jumped up after setting his gift down on the coffee table, and pulled Billy into a big hug.

"Oh my god. Where did you find this?"

He was practically in the taller man’s lap now.

"I commissioned it when I saw you admiring the painting."

Billy loved the look in Gerard's eyes. It was so childlike.

"I take it that you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it!"

Gerard squealed, wrapping his arms around Billy's shoulders, and gave him a big, wet kiss on the cheek.

"Awwwww."

A collective sound from all the kids broke them apart.

"Well that was fun, now who is going to help clean up?"

It was as bad as a movie scene as the living room emptied quickly in a flurry of wrapping paper and ribbon as the Iero Kids and Kyle were all that was left. Billy looked over at Kyle and he shrugged.

"I knew everyone else would run so I stayed."

"Wait, what the fuck just happened?"

"Yeah, I'm confused."

"You two and I just volunteered to clean up this mess."

"WHAT!?"

Gerard laughed loudly and started picking up the wrapping paper.

"C'mon guys. Leave him alone. Let's just enjoy this Christmas miracle."

Kyle agreed then went into the kitchen to grab a garbage bag. He returned, and they started to put the paper away. Kat put everyone’s gifts back under the tree for them to get later, and Kody started to clear the table with Billy. In no time the job was done, and the kids were saying goodbye to them.

"Oh Kyle, I forgot I was invited to a New Year’s party at one of my favorite clubs. I had a date, but he flaked on me, want to go?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Great it's a date then."

Kody kissed Kyle on the cheek, hugged Gerard, and left with his sister. Kyle looked at the card Kody handed him.

"Oh fuck me! Gee! It's a gay club!"

Gerard looked at Billy and they both busted out with laughter.

"Sounds like fun Kyle, doesn't it Billy?"

"No, come on Geeeeeee."

Kyle was whining, and it made them laugh even more if that were possible.

"Oh fuck you both."

Gerard grabbed Kyle's arm and held onto it tightly.

"Alright, alright... How 'bout we go with you?"

"Really? You would do that for me? Oh thank you thank you Gee!"

Kyle hugged Gerard so tightly that he lifted him off the ground. Gerard laughed obnoxiously then turned to Billy again once Kyle set him down.

"Are you okay with that sweetie?"

He batted his lashes at the older man with a little pout on his face.

"Sure Gee Love, besides this way I can show you off, and put some of my signature dance moves on you."

Billy did a silly slinky dance, and Kyle busted out laughing as well.

"Oh Christ, please no dad. Thanks you two. Well, I need a nap after all that."

Kyle left the room, and Billy turned to Gerard.

"I could use one too, care to join me Mrs. Corgan?"

Billy suddenly stilled. He looked down.

"Sorry, I didn’t mean, I um..."

Gerard blushed and grabbed Billy's arm. He tiptoed up and kissed his cheek for the billionth time since he's been there.

"It's okay. Lead the way."

Billy visibly relaxed, and took Gerard's hand. He led him up the stairs to the bedroom. After he opened the door and let Gerard in, Billy shut the door behind them.

*

*

*

”Dinner was good dad thanks!”

”I know my cooking skills have been lacking lately, but…”

"Really dad it was great!”

They had opened presents earlier, and were now getting ready to settle in to watch a movie.

”So what movie are we watching?”

”How about Nightmare?”

Frank froze. That was one of Gerard’s favorite ones. Kody realized what he said.

“Oh man dad, I’m sorry, I just…”

_*ding dong*_

“I got it!”

Kody jumped up and ran for the door. Frank looked at Kat, who had a sad look on her face.

“How is he?”

“Dad…”

“I don’t want to know where he is, just how is he.”

“He’s doing alright.”

“Good. I am glad that you and your brother are still spending time with him.”

“Dad, we never meant to hurt you.”

“No, I deserved it. You two should not have to lose him too.”

“Hey dad, you got a letter.”

“On Christmas?”

“Well UPS still runs.”

Frank took the package from Kody and looked at the address.

“There is no return address.”

“You think?”

Frank tore open the packing and pulled out a manila envelope. On the front was Merry Christmas Frankie written in delicate script. Frank knew it was not Gerard’s writing, but still he had slight hope. He opened up the clasp and slipped his hand inside. He pulled out several glossy photos. He looked at them.

“What is it dad?”

Frank continued to stare at them.

Kody came behind his chair and gasped. Kat rose quickly from hers and rounded the other side.

“Oh dad.”

“Well, I guess he really is alright now.”

Frank put the pictures down and stood up. He made his way into the living room to the DVD collection.

“How about Silent Night?”

Frank turned around, and saw his kids holding the photos of his wife and his wife's ex-husband. He recognized the man from sports articles. Someone had snapped them kissing under mistletoe and then having a private moment in a dark corner. Frank held the DVD out to the kids.

“Guys? It’s alright. All I ever wanted is for him to be happy.”

“Yeah, but we didn’t know…”

“That he had moved on like this? I can tell from his expression that he did not realize it either. In fact, I would bet that it was their first kiss.”

“How can you tell?”

Frank walked over to Kody, and took the pictures from him. He moved through them till he had a close up of their faces. He carefully pointed to Gerard’s.

“You can see it in his eyes.”

“Dad…”

“I’m fine really. Now can we get this gorefest under way?”

“Sure, I’ll go make the popcorn.”

“I got the candy and soda.”

“Make mine diet.”

Kat looked back at her father and smiled.

“Sure dad.”

When they left he looked at the pictures again. Gerard’s skin was flushed and he was excited beyond what was happening in the scene. He reached up and caressed the one of his face.

“Glad you are happy and moved on Gee, now it is my turn.”

Frank slipped the pictures into his desk drawer then turned back to the TV to load the DVD as he heard the popcorn machine whir to life.

_***Timestamp: December 31st***_

To say that Kyle was nervous would be an understatement. He fixed his vest and smiled in the mirror.

"Not half bad I think."

He placed his matching blue hat on top of his head and winked. He was straightening his tie when a knock came to his door.

"Come in."

Kyle looked in the mirror as Gerard walked in. He looked amazing in all black. Wearing a silk off shoulder blouse with a long black trench, loose comfortable matte silk pants, and an awesome pair of boots to match. Kyle watched his expression in the mirror and turned around.

 

"So Gee, how do I look?"

He struck a GQ style pose.

 

Gerard hummed and put his hands on his hips.

"Umm..."

Gerard trailed off.

"Uh, yeah. You look great sweetie, but you do know Kody's going to make you change."

"What are you talking about? Don't I look good?"

Kyle played with his tie, now a bit more nervous about what Gerard had said.

"Hey sport, are you all set?"

Kyle's dad walked in, calling him a name he has not heard in years. He looked good too, also dressed in black. Billy had on a track style pants suit with a sports coat over it. He also had on a cool set of boots. Kyle realized that he did look a little out of place, but he was aright with that.

"Yo! Anyone home in this place?"

The voice of Kody echoed through the house.

"Up here!"

Kody came up the stairs and saw Gerard first.

"Wow Gee, that outfit is hot!"

"Thanks Kody. You look great."

He he kind of wanted to hide Kyle before Kody could see him.

"Hey, Billy looking sharp too!"

"Why thank you, not bad yourself."

"Awww this old thing?"

Everyone was laughing and Kyle waited for Kody to enter the room and give him praise for his outfit.

"So K Man, ready to go-o-o-o-o?"

"Yup, I think so!"

Kody stood there, staring at Kyle.

"We're gonna go."

Gerard laughed nervously, taking Billy's arm. He hurried them out of Kyle's room, and started for Billy's.

"Kody is going to tear him a new one."

"Uh, Kyle, do you still need a moment?"

"Nope, I'm good."

”You sure?"

"Yeah man, why? Kody what's up?"

"Uh, here, look at us in the mirror."

Kyle stood next to Kody, and in the mirror it was a sharp contrast. Kody was dressed in a black shirt that had a shiny material. Kyle reached out and caressed his arm.

 

"What is the shirt made of?"

”Elastic."

"Really?"

Kody was also wearing a sleek pair of skinny distressed blue jeans, and black combat boots with buckles and chains.

 

"See Kyle, you stand out from the three of us. You want to blend in a little more."

"Oh, uh, well I really don’t own a lot of black, and..."

Kody smiled wide.

"Hang on, I got a spare outfit in the car you can borrow.

"Uh, all right."

Kody ran out of the room as Gerard was walking by.

"Sorry Gee, fashion emergency."

Gerard chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't be too harsh on him Kody."

Kyle had no idea what to expect when Kody returned, what he did not expect was the young man to usher him across the hallway into the bathroom with a small bag in his arms. As he was pushed in, he looked at Gerard, pleading for him to help.

"Good luck."

He saluted the young man.

"Geeeeeeeee"

After that the bathroom door slammed.

"Gee Love, what is going on?"

Billy came out of the bedroom.

"I can hear my poor son through the walls being tortured."

Gerard laughed and playfully swatted at Billy's arm.

"Tortured? It's just fashion. He'll be okay... I think."

"Oh yeah? You come in here and listen to this."

Billy grabbed Gerard's hand, and dragged him into the room. Before he could even close the door, Gerard heard the echoes of Kyle's frightened voice muffled through the wall connecting the bathroom. The two grown men pressed an ear to the wall and listened.

_"Wait a minute, how am I supposed to get into those pants with my underwear on?"_

_"Honey you're not."_

_"What!?"_

The sound of rustling and fabric as Kyle screeched filled the room. Billy turned back to Gerard.

"Still think he is going to be okay?"

Gerard laughed again, louder this time, and shook his head.

"Check on him if you want, but I think they're fine. Maybe a little makeover will be fun for Kyle."

_"Oh My God, what are you doing to me!?"_

_"Hold still, you need to tuck properly and..."_

_"Do I look like a fucking Drag Queen to you Kody!?"_

_"Well maybe with the right makeup and hairstyle you could… I'm kidding K, calm down. Look, I'm tucked too see?"_

Gerard looked at Billy and grinned.

"I think that's your cue daddy."

"Uh, I do not need to see that."

_"Oh my God, what is that shit?!"_

_"I use it in my hair all the time. It stays soft so that you can run your fingers through someone’s hair, and it is not greasy."_

_"Why would I want that?"_

_"Well, if you use enough you can go from hair gel to lubricant and..."_

_"GERARD!!!!!!"_

Gerard was still smiling at Billy when Kyle screamed his name.

He made an agitated noise and scrunched up his face.

"I guess that's _my_ cue."

Gerard giggled, twiddling his fingers at Billy as he made his way out of the bedroom.

Kyle was backed against the wall when Gerard opened the bathroom door without knocking. Kody was advancing on him with a straightener, snapping it open and closed.

"Come on K, just the front so I can..."

"No! Oh my God, do you not understand the English language?!"

Kody was blocking the outfit that Kyle was in, but when he moved a bit, Gerard got a glimpse of a sheer black shirt and pants so tight, he now understood why Kody made Kyle tuck. The boots though were something that Gerard decided he would convince Kyle to give up after the party. He just hoped they were his size.

 

"Oh, um... Wow!"

Gerard covered his mouth with his hand.

"Kyle... You look so... _Trampy_!"

Gerard dropped his hand from his mouth, and laughed at the shocked face Kyle made at him.

"I'm only teasing. You look terrific... You boys almost finished?"

Kody stopped and turned to Gerard.

"Really Gee, trampy?"

Kyle took that moment to duck under Kody's arm and hide behind Gerard.

"Can we just go before I change my mind?"

"*huff* All right, come on."

Kody unplugged the straightener and Kyle bolted out the door into the hallway. Kody walked by Gerard bitching about amateur night.

"Uh... you all ready?"

Billy came out of the room, and tried not to look at his son.

"We're ready."

Gerard smiled angelically, taking Billy's arm.

*

*

*

When they pulled up in front of Pulse, Gerard knew he was going to like the little club. It brought back sentimental memories of his many adventures with Spencer, and he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear Billy calling his name to get out. Gerard snapped out of it when the older man put his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He quickly climbed out of the car, and met up with Kody and Kyle who were standing by, talking to the valet. As soon as Billy hopped out of the car Gerard immediately took his arm, and they started to make their way to the entrance where they would have to show their ID's to get in. Once they get through that process, they're walking into the lounge room and Gerard's eyes skim over the seats. He wants to sit down and have a drink because he didn't want to dance just yet... Especially reminiscing about Spencer. Billy could tell that Gerard was preoccupied with something from his past. He sat him down at a clear table, and joined Kody at the bar.

"So, did Gee often go out with you guys in the past?"

"Nah, he was always home, spending time with dad and... Sorry, I just."

"It's all right Kody, I am not going to get upset about it. I accept all parts of Gerard's life, past and present and future, whether I have a place in there or not."

"How can you think like that? Don't you want Gerard to be your...."

"It's too early, and it does not matter what I want. In the end it will always be Gerard's decisions."

"You are just too cool for words."

"Thanks Kody."

At that point the bartender came over and Billy was going to order a typical drink when Kody touched his hand.

"Hear, let me. Let me get four auroras."

"You got it cute stuff."

Billy looked at Kody as he blushed and flirted with the bartender as he flourished and created the most amazing neon drink he had ever seen. When he was done, Kody went to pay him, but the bartender shook his head.

"Save me a dance and we can call it even."

Billy marveled how Kody was able to get the bartender to do that without so many words. These were pretty expensive drinks too. Billy grabbed his and Gerard's and made his way over to him, while Kody continued to flirt.

"Hey Gee Love, here Kody picked it out."

Gerard gushed at the drinks and quickly took the one Billy was sticking out for him. He took a dainty sip and beamed.

"It's so good!"

It wasn't so loud in the lounge, but it was still difficult to hear the person standing/sitting next to you. Billy took a sip of the drink and was knocked on his ass. There was so much alcohol in it he thinks that is all he has to drink tonight. The club was decked out for New Years with streamers, balloons, and colorful costumes. Not where he expected to spend this holiday, but he was not going to leave his son on his own tonight. He looked over at Kyle who was fending off several Drag Queens attracted to his outfit. It really was not him. Meanwhile, Kody had taken to the dance floor with the bartender and a few of his friends.

"Looks like fun..."

Gerard whispered in Billy's ear before kissing his cheek and giggling.

"I remember the first, and only time we ever danced. You were really drunk."

Gerard pressed his free hand on Billy's knee.

"Yeah, I dragged you out into the alley, and we made out like a couple of horny teenagers."

Billy laughed a little at the thought of him behaving like that. It was Gerard. He was so full of life back then, still young and fresh. He smiled at Gerard and placed a hand over his hand that was on his knee. This night might be all right after all.

*

*

*

It was now near midnight, and Gerard had managed to drag Billy on the dance floor twice. All were group participation dances. They did the Electric Slide, and the YMCA. Billy felt like he was at a wedding reception. Suddenly a familiar song came on and Gerard screeched. Billy hid his face in his hands as he felt himself being pulled onto the dance floor to do The Time Warp.

"Please, Billy?! You have to! You know how much I love The Rocky Horror Picture Show!"

Gerard whined, shouting like a bratty sixteen year old as he dragged Billy back onto the dance floor. By the time they got out there, the crowd was in full Participation mode, throwing out lines from the movie. Billy laughed as he and Gerard did the moves, and Gerard called out the parts. He looked over and saw that Kody was now surrounded by five guys and he was in the center of them as they shouted the part of 'group sex' while thrusting toward and away from Kody with their hips. Kody was laughing and having a great time. Billy looked up, and suddenly got a look at his son leaning against the wall. He had the Aurora from three hours ago and he was still nursing it.

"All right you party animals, we have about five minutes before we televise the ball dropping in Time Square. Find that special someone that you want to spend the next year with and let's ring in 2006 the right way!"

Billy was pulled from his view of Kyle as Gerard wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Don't leave me all alone... I want you to kiss me when the ball drops."

Gerard whined and nuzzled his nose against the crook of Billy's neck before placing wet kisses against him there.

"I'm not going anywhere Gee Love, I just want to make sure that Kyle is alright."

At that point the countdown began and Billy heard an oops as balloons and confetti started to fall early. The patrons of the club were laughing, but it caused Billy to lose sight of his son for a moment.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Billy turned to Gerard, and pulled him into his arms.

"Happy New Year Gee Love. May all that you want this year come true."

Gerard smiled up at Billy and pecked him on the lips softly.

"You too, sweetie."

He felt bad, because in that moment he couldn't help but wonder about Frank.

*

*

*

”Happy New Year Gee.”

Frank watched the ball drop then closed the tab on his laptop. He turned up the soft jazz again, and got back to work. He had a lot to catch up on that he let slide for the last five months, and he had a lot to make up for. It was funny that now he knew Gerard had moved on, that he was able to go back to facing his life. He knew that he had not moved on, and it would be a long time before he did, but he needed to get back on track. He had been away from his company too long, and the neglect was starting to show. In the last week he got in touch with all his band managers, and the band members themselves. He apologized to them all, and promised that he was going to get back to work, getting them all back on track. Frank made good on that promise too after working hard for the last five days. Now he was facing down a mountain of office work that Vicky had for him. He gave her a week off for putting up with his bullshit, and sent her on an all-expenses paid trip to the Bahamas with her fiancé. Now it was just him and the office. His phone rang and he picked it up.

”Happy New Year Frankie.”

”Happy New Year Spencer.”

”How are you?”

“Alright, just catching up on paper work.”

“Hungry?”

“A little, but I will eat later, I promise.”

“Some Thai?”

“That sounds really good right now.”

“We thought it would.”

Frank’s door opens and Pete, Ryan, and Spencer walk in carrying bags of take out. Spencer hung up the phone and smiled at him. Frank smiled back and got up from his desk. He walked over to the coffee table where Ryan was laying out the food.

“Happy New Year.”

Pete kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“Same to you Pete, what’s all this?”

“We thought you could use a bite to eat and some company.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem Frankie,”

Frank looked at all the food and his mouth watered. There was a lot to choose from. He bet Pete ordered every vegetarian option the place had. He settled in next to Ryan and took a carton of Jasmine rice and began to dig in.

“Thank you guys.”

Ryan leaned in and hugged him. They all knew about the pictures and marveled how well he was taking everything. No one mentioned Gerard at that point anymore. It was not wrong to, but no one wanted to hurt Frank. He appreciated the gesture. Frank watched Spencer feed a piece of chicken to Pete and chuckled.

“Open wide Frankie.”

Frank saw Ryan holding out a piece of broccoli for him, and he opened his mouth and accepted it. As he chewed he sighed, and Ryan leaned into his shoulder. Frank placed his arm around Ryan, and pulled him in. It felt good to hold someone again.

“Happy New Year Frankie.”

Frank kissed the top of Ryan’s head.

“Happy New Year Ry.”

*

*

*

"Kyleeeee! Shappy You Neer!"

Kody was so drunk and it made Kyle cringe. He fell on him and planted a cocktail filled kiss on his lips. It was anything but romantic and mostly spit. Suddenly Kody was pulled away by one of the boys he was dancing with earlier.

"Ready to go baby?"

"Mmm hmmm"

"Kody, where are you going?"

"Hmmm oh me and... What was your name again? Anyway, we are going to grab something to eat."

"I think that is a bad idea, we should find Billy and Gee then get you home."

"Oh no worries honey, I will be glad to bring him _home_."

Kyle did not like that way the boy was saying this. He had a feeling that he had more than just food planned for his friend.

"No really it's fine, we need to get going."

Kyle reached for Kody and the boy grabbed his hand.

"Hey, I said I got it kid."

"Let go of me, I am not a kid!"

"You sure act like one. Why don’t you go find your mommy and go home to bed? Go cuddle with your teddy bear, this one is mine to cuddle with."

"No, he's not."

"Oh? Is he yours...I did not think so. You aren’t even comfortable in the clothing you are in, let alone with a real man. Give it up kid, the better _man_ won so scurry home."

Kyle felt like shit as this guy tore him down, but he mustered up his courage, and he was not going to lose to this Go Go Boy.

"I said, he is going to his home with me."

This time the guy turned around, and shoved Kyle hard against the wall.

"I think you have a hearing problem honey. I said I will take care of him. Now if you don’t want me to take care of you too, I suggest you get out of here.... Unless that is your goal all the long. Want to watch? Hmmm? Want to see how a real man does it?"

Kyle was nervous now. The guy was crowding him, and running a hand down his chest. He touched his belt buckle and smirked as Kyle winced. He began to trail his hand lower as he placed his face in the crook of Kyle’s neck, and licked his skin. Kyle shuddered, but not from enjoyment. He was being violated. Suddenly a voice broke through the crowd.

"Get away from him!"

"Excuse me?"

Kyle opened his eyes to see Kody standing and growling at the boy holding him.

"What you don't know how to share?"

"NO, he's mine! Do not touch my property!"

Kody's voice rang out in the place, and everything stopped including the music. All eyes were on them now.

Gerard heard Kody’s voice when the music dropped. He swiftly took Billy’s hand, and pulled him over to where they were.

"What the hell is going on over here?"

Kyle was still partially pinned to the wall by the Go Go Boy, as Kody began to advance on them. He suddenly seemed very sober, and there was a fire in his eyes that Kyle had never seen before. He believed that Kody thought of him as _his_ property, and although it should have bothered him, it made him feel a flutter inside.

"I said, hands off my fucking property!"

"Really? I don’t see your name tattooed on him anywhere?"

"It's on his ass, and I am the only one that gets to see that!"

Kyle blushed at the thought of it being real, but when the boy looked at him he backed up like he believed it.

"Hey, sorry, I didn’t know you two were like that. So he is not part of the deal, it's fine."

Kody moved against Kyle and caressed his face.

"You all right baby?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I th-think so."

"Sorry, I left you alone. It won’t happen again."

Kyle went to answer him, but his mouth was blocked by lips, tongue, and teeth. Kody's kiss was possessive and so was his grip on Kyle's hips. Kyle would have enjoyed it more, but the clapping in the room reminded him where he was and that Kody was drunk. Kody broke from the kiss and nuzzled Kyle's neck before he passed out.

"Help Gee, please?"

Gerard sighed, defeated, and helped Kyle carry Kody out of the club.

"That didn't really go as planned..."

"W-W-What was that about? Does he think I am his p-p-p-property?"

"Seems that way... That's what his father used to say to men who harassed me..."

Gerard trailed off, and looked at Billy who was now opening the back door of the car.

"Thanks."

Gerard and Kyle slipped Kody inside gently.

"Wow, so that is what it is like huh? I mean when someone cares about you that much?"

Kyle climbed in the back and was pulled in by a now conscious Kody.

"Mmmm come here baby, let's cuddle."

Gerard quickly hopped into the passenger seat and sighed.

"Um... Yeah."

Gerard coughed. He watched Billy climb into the driver’s seat, and before he started the car he demanded everyone to put their seat belts on. Gerard did immediately.

"Boys. Keep it down back there... D'you got your seat belts on?"

Kyle would have answered Gerard but his air supply was being slowly dwindled by Kody and his fucking mouth. He tried to push Kody off, but he had no upper arm strength in that position.

"Kody, put your seat belt on please and then you can go back to ravaging my son."

"Pops!"

Kody quickly complied and Kyle was cut off again from the ability to speak.

Gerard couldn't hold in the fit of giggles that erupted from him.

He placed his hand on Billy's thigh and he squeezed him there, still laughing.

"My boys like each other. It's so exciting!"

Gerard cackled maniacally, tossing his head back against the headrest of the passenger seat. The ride back to the house would have been more awkward if Kody had not passed out again. When they got home Kyle got out from under Kody quickly, and ran into the house. He ran up the stairs and slammed the door of his bedroom. As he leaned against the door panting, he listened as his dad softly curse. His dad was handling his best friend all by himself into the guest room next to his. He sighed and stripped for bed. Kyle crawled in and was out from the emotional exhaustion before he even hit the pillow.

*

*

*

At some point he awoke to the feeling of warmth, like he was submersed in a warm body of water. He groaned at how good it felt then his ears picked up the sound of lapping. He groggily opened his eyes and looked around the room. The moonlight was soft as it lit the area. Directly in the beam of light was Kody between his legs sucking him off....WHAT!?

"Kody! What are you doing?!"

"Hey baby, you're awake."

Kyle moaned as Kody squeezed his shaft and crawled up to kiss him. He was so tired, and yet that he did nothing to stop him. He was as naked as Kody, and it felt good to have his skin next to another. Kyle remembered doing this with his girlfriend, but she did not feel like this. Kody's body had definition as he moved between Kyle's legs. He let go of his shaft and pressed the two of them together. They groaned in unison as Kody began to thrust his hips, causing them to slide together.

"Kody, I uh, please."

"Want to make you feel good baby. Want to make it up to you for what the jerk did to ruin our night."

Kyle was not sure what Kody was talking about. He was just enjoying the attention as Kody spilled words of encouragement into his ear as he bit and licked it. All too soon, Kyle felt it down to his toes.

"That's it baby, God look at you, fucking beautiful in the moonlight. I want to remember this, remember your face when you cum for me."

Kody's words were all the encouragement Kyle needed because he cried out his affection for Kody as he sent hot spurts between them.

"Oh shit baby!"

Kody rutted a few more thrusts and then he was cumming too. Their cum mixed together as they slid their bodies in an upwards motion, expending all they had.

"I love you."

Kyle did not know who said it, but it was said, and it blanketed them as they both fell asleep.

*

*

*

In the morning Kyle woke up alone. The evidence of what happened last night was all over. He dragged himself out of the room to the bathroom then into the shower. He watched it all go down the drain, afterward donning his robe. Kyle made his way downstairs, and into the kitchen where Gerard was making breakfast. He thought he was going to puke.

"Morning sweetheart. How're you feeling?"

Gerard chirped, flipping the last pancake onto the tray.

"D'you sleep okay?"

"No not really. Have you seen Kody?"

"Um..."

Gerard turned off the stove then carried the tray of pancakes to the dining table.

"No... He wasn't with you?"

Kyle sighed, he figured as much.

"No, he must have left early in the morning."

Kyle slumped down in his chair, and groaned as he put his head on the table. He felt Gerard card his fingers through his hair, and all he could do was sigh and wish it was still last year.

_***Timestamp: April 10th***_

”Frank.”

Frank looked up from his sushi to see that last person he ever expected to.

“Greta.”

Greta sat down without invitation. She had a Sapporo in her hands.

“You look good Frank.”

Frank had been steadily losing the weight he had put on, but he was no where near the size he used to be. Still it was better than three months ago.

“So do you.”

It was true, she did. The bleached blond hair was gone, and it had returned to her normal mousy brown. It was styled, but not over processed like he was used to seeing on her. She was dressed relaxed too, like she was not trying to impress anyone anymore. They talked for a bit, just casual conversation about this and that. After a bit a man that looked around Frank’s age came up to her and lightly touched her shoulder.

“Frank, this is my fiancé Carl.”

“Nice to meet you Frank.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Where is your wife today?”

“Uh, well, we are kind of not together anymore.”

“Oh, shame.”

"Why do you say that?”

“Because you are a good catch Frank. You always were.”

Frank was surprised that Greta said this and in front of her fiancé.

“Don’t look so surprised Frank. I’ve changed a lot in the last five years. I know you have too. I just hope that this one realizes what I did not back then.”

Greta stood up, leaned over, and kissed Frank on the cheek.

“Tell Kat congrats on her nuptials.”

“I will… Greta, it was nice seeing you.”

Same Frank.”

Frank watched her leave and then returned to his sushi.

_***Timestamp: May 16th***_

"Ahhh, what the fuck is taking that bitch so long!?"

"Calm down Kat, she's coming!"

"Yeah , but we only have an hour left and..."

"*puff puff* I'm here, I ran into traffic. I got it though."

"Thank God! Give me!"

Kat grabbed for the bag that one of her bridesmaids had. She pulled the little tube out and popped the cap. She took her shoe off and bent the outer sole back. She applied a few drops of the superglue then held the shoe in a tight grip.

"Has anyone seen Gee?"

Gerard was nearing the room Kat was in getting ready. With him was the bottle of water and aspirin she had asked for. It took him twenty minutes to find the medicine, and when he did it was because Billy rushed to the nearest convenience store to fetch it for him. Gerard had thanked him with a peck on the lips, and then immediately started to rush back to the girls.

"I'm back! I have the water and aspirin you asked for, sweetie."

"Oh thank you. I think if this headache continued, I am going to punch someone!"

_*knock knock*_

"Excuse me ladies, may I come in?"

M. stuck his head in the room.

"Yes, you may."

"Sorry to disturb you ladies, but I wanted to let you know that Brian is all set up, and we are ready when you are my dear."

"Thank you M. And thank you for letting us use you home for our wedding."

"It is a pleasure my dear."

M. kissed Kat on the head then Gerard on the cheek. He left the room.

Gerard smiled from ear to ear and pulled Kat into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Kat. By the end of the night you'll be a married woman."

"Yeah, and I want to thank you so much Mom for being here for me and..."

"Knock knock, hey Kat. Sorry to disturb, but I have a last minute gift for you."

Kat and Gerard looked up, and saw Frank walk in. He looked good in his tux that had a tie matching the colors of the wedding. He had a small white box in his hand. Kat rose to meet him.

"Dad hey."

"Hey Kitty Kat, wow, you look beautiful. Sorry, for short notice, but I have something for you that Gabe was supposed to give you last night, but forgot to. According to him, he was slightly distracted."

Kat blushed, remembering what their last night was like together.

"Anyway here."

Kat took the box and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful Blue Diamond bracelet that matched her engagement ring.

 

"Oh Dad, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you sweetheart."

Kat slipped the bracelet on and watched as it shines along with her ring. She hugged Frank fiercely, all the while careful of her dress. She let go of him and sat down, admiring the piece of jewelry. Frank turned to Gerard and smiled.

"Hey Gerard. You look really beautiful in that dress."

The dress that Kat picked out for her bridal party was a light blue, and flowed around his waist. The silver heeled sandals gave him just a little bit of height, and the blue diamond tiara, that made Gerard stand out from everyone else, sat upon his head, accenting his ebony locks.

 

"Thanks... Um, you look good too, Frank."

"Nah, I gained a shit ton of weight, but it's cool. I appreciate the kind gesture."

"Hey Kat I... Hi Mr. Iero."

Frank turned around and saw Destiny, Gerard's youngest. He knew he was presented as an intimidating creature so he smiled and got down on her level, which was not much difference honestly.

"He kiddo, you look good. I like your dress and shoes."

 

"Thank you, Kat helped me pick them out."

"You look like a little version of Gee."

Destiny smiled at this. Frank stood up and saluted everyone, and left the room.

Gerard watched Frank leave, following him with his eyes intensely. He wanted to talk with him more and ask him how he's been, but he knew he shouldn't... It wouldn't be appropriate.

"He seems... Happy."

"Sure Gee, sure."

Kat stood up and let her gown flow around her.

 

"I feel like fucking Cinderella in this thing."

"Yeah, but you look better than she did."

"Thanks Dizzy. So Mom, what do you think?"

Kat picked up her flowers as one of her bridesmaids adjusted her veil.

 

Gerard looked over his daughter’s appearance, and he really tried not to cry. Even with all his willpower, a single tear raced down his cheekbone, and he quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice.

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Mom, you know I had one wish for my wedding? Even though it will not be possible, I am glad that you are here by my side."

Kat began to walk out of the room.

Gerard followed closely behind Kat, and he reached out then touched her shoulder.

"What's your wish? Maybe it can still happen."

Kat turned back to him. The sunlight of the midday sun hit her face, and made her eyes sparkle with the tears hidden in them.

"For you and dad to have been here together."

Kat smiled and stepped out, followed by all her bridal party. Destiny was the last to leave, and tugged on Gerard's dress.

"Hey Gege, you know I only want you to be happy right? I love you too much to see you cry, and I know that no matter what I will always be your baby."

Destiny handed Gerard his flowers then walked out of the room.

 

*

*

*

Frank stood at the back of the wedding party, waiting for Kat. He was still trying to get the picture of Gerard in his Maid of Honor dress out of his head. He looked almost as stunning as he did in his own wedding dress. Five years, five long years. They had been through so much, and had survived it all. Now though, he guesses they just could not survive this. Frank watched as Gerard stopped to talk to his ex, well maybe not his ex for long. Soon that could be Frank's title. Still,they looked happy, and Gerard was smiling. Frank felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down to see Adam, the second youngest child.

"Hey little man, what can I do for you?"

"Do you still love him?"

"What?"

"Do you still love Mama Gee."

"Well you know Adam, they say that you should never lie to a kid, but grownups do it all the time. Well I don’t so yes, I do, very much."

"My dad loves him too."

Frank looks over at them again.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Want to know a secret?"

Frank got down on the ground so that Adam could whisper in his ear."

"I think you love him more."

"Who knows kid, who knows."

"Who knows what?"

Frank saw Kat had walked up with Gerard close behind.

"Nothing love, nothing. So ready to become Mrs. Sapporta?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

Frank stepped back so that Gerard could step in front of them. He took Kat's arm, and tried to focus anywhere but his wife's... Ex wife's ass. Kat leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You know that is why I chose that dress right?"

"Huh?"

"I chose it because it makes his ass look amazing.”

Frank blushed, but had no chance to say anything else because the music started, and the procession began.

Gerard observed everyone as he started ahead with Frank close behind him. He intently watched the kids in front of them, and smiled when his eyes landed on Billy who was seated with all the other guests. The older man smiled back and waved a small, quick wave. Gerard knows Frank immediately noticed because instead of looking down at his ass, Frank was now also staring ahead at Billy.

"Who gives this maiden to this man?"

"I do."

Frank let Kat go to Gabe after a kiss on the cheek then went and sat down in the front row to watch the ceremony. They wrote their own beautiful vows for each other. The whole ceremony had everyone on the verge of tears. Frank could not help but to look at Gerard the whole time. He lost so much when he lost him. This last year, one year in June that is, had been miserable for him. He never realized how lost and alone he was without his wife. With the kids out of the house now too it was quite lonely indeed. Frank patted the tickets in his pocket. Tonight he would be on a flight to Paris that might as well be considered a one way. He did not know when he would return, he just knew that he could not stay right now.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone sighed when they did.

"May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Sapporta."

Everyone cheered as the newly married couple walked down the aisle. Next was Gerard with Kody. Gerard glowed, and it made Frank's heart hurt even more. He waited until the wedding party was gone, and he made his way out of the tent to the reception area. Gerard started to Billy quickly, and when he approached the older man smiled weakly at him and took his arm.

"I can't believe my little girl is married now...Time flies."

Everyone was heading to the reception area. Billy escorted Gerard, and helped him find a seat at the main table. After he sat himself at the first table, and waited for others to join him. Frank walked over and took his seat at the same table.

"Hey."

"Hey man."

"It was a nice ceremony."

"Yeah it was,"

"Your daughter looked really beautiful."

"Thanks, she married a great guy."

"Yeah, I met him a couple of times."

"Oh, cool."

The new couple walked in as they were announced, and found their seats at the main table. Everyone else sat down, and the food was served. Frank looked at his plate and frowned. He had the wrong meal.

"Here man, trade with me."

"No, you don’t have to..."

"No it's cool, you're a vegetarian and I have the Ratatouille."

"Thanks man."

"Sure."

Gerard was watching Frank the whole time. He watched how he talked so calmly with Billy, and how cordial they were being with one another. He wanted to ask who they thought they were fooling, but he knew it wouldn't be appropriate. It'd be best to just sit in silence with his head bowed.

"Mom, are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"I-I'm fine, sweetie... Just thinking."

He picked up his glass of wine and took an urgent sip. Kat leaned in and whispered in Gerard's ear.

"He really does look handsome doesn't he?"

Out of everyone in the room there was merriment and laughter all around, save for three people.

*clink clink*

"Attention everyone, I would like to propose a toast to the bride and groom."

Kody stood up and cleared his throat.

"Sis, you have always been my better half. When I did not know what to do with my life or who I was, you helped me discover it. You have always been there for me through all the laughter and heartache that was our life. Now you have brought Gabe into our lives, and I feel like I have an amazing older brother. You give me the courage to be who I am, and it is with that courage that I do this..."

Kody leaped over the main table to the ground, and made his way to the second table. All of the Corgan kids were sitting there. He walked up to Kyle.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"Kyle this last year of knowing you has been amazing. I hate the way that we were brought together, but fate is a strange son of a bitch, and who am I to argue with her?"

Kody got down on one knee, and fished a ring box out of his pocket.

"Kyle Corgan, will you do the honor of making me amazingly happy for the rest of my life?"

Inside the box was a black gold ring with red and white diamonds. Kyle looked at it and gasped. He glanced up at his dad and then at Frank. Both men smiled at him.

 

"I uh... yes!"

Gerard clapped proudly and smiled in the boys' direction.

"Congratulations guys. I told you he'd say yes, Kody."

"Yeah yeah yeah mom."

Kody scooped Kyle up, after putting the ring on him, and hugged him tightly.

"Can't get rid of me now K."

"Would never dream of it."

They kissed while everyone awed and clapped.

Kyle pulled back, blushing. Kody bowed then turned to Gerard again.

"All right Mom, beat that speech."

In truth Kody felt a little bad doing this before Gerard's speech to the bride and groom, but he insisted on it.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'll be able to."

Gerard stood up slowly and cleared his throat a bit. He was going to try and remember his speech word for word, but if he couldn't he was just going to free ball it.

"Um, Kat... Gabe. I wrote you, um... I wrote you something, and I really can't remember it for the life of me. I didn't bring my flash cards..."

He paused and laughed nervously.

"Basically... As a person who was allowed to enter your life I can say that it truly is a blessing and the years I spent with you... And Kody... And your father... It's been an honor, and I think Gabe can relate to that feeling. You two have a bright future ahead of you... Hopefully all of it good, and I can't wait 'til you guys give me grandbabies."

Gerard rose his glass in Kat and Gabe's direction.

"I'm so proud of you two. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Please allow me to continue being a part of your life. Now and forever... I love you Gabe and Kat Saporta."

Frank was in shock. Did Gerard actually say thank you for him being in his life? He is so happy though with his other family. Frank was confused now. He needed some air badly, which was stupid because they were outside. In the middle of the applause he stood up, but his napkin fell off his lap and when he bent down to pick it up, he banged his head on the table.

"Motherfucker!"

"You all right?"

Billy was looking at him now.

"Yeah yeah, I just need..."

Frank dropped the napkin on the table and nearly ran out of the tent. He smacked right into M.

"Hey Frank, what's going on?"

"I uh... bathroom."

"Sure, you know where it is."

Frank thanked M. and ran off to the house. He crashed through the French doors and into the living room. Frank panted against end table and looked around. Memories came flooding back from their wedding. Frank was losing his ability to stand rapidly, and landed on his knees. Without warning he started crying.

"Where'd Frank go?"

After everyone settled down Gerard looked to where Frank was supposed to be then turned to Billy.

"Uh... He just said he needed, and then he didn't finish his sentence."

"Oh... Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm not really sure. Honestly Gee Love, I don’t think so."

Gerard frowned and looked around. He spotted Kody and was going to signal him over, but he saw that he was busy celebrating with Kyle. Gerard sighed then nibbled on his bottom lip.

"I'll go check on him. I'll be right back, okay?"

Gerard leaned over and kissed Billy on the cheek.

M. was heading into the tent and passed Gerard.

"Hey Gee, I think the main bathroom is occupied, but you can use my private one."

M. kissed him on the cheek and went to join his table.

Gerard assumed it was Frank M. was talking about.

He pulled open the French doors and immediately his eyes landed on the man. He was on the ground, and Gerard couldn't see what he was doing exactly so he stepped closer.

"Frank?"

Gerard asked quietly.

"Shit!"

Frank quickly wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Hey Geeeerard. Sorry, I just hit the table on the way to the bathroom, and you know shins."

Gerard stepped around so that he was facing Frank.

He looked the older man in the eyes, and it looked as if he had been crying.

"Are... Are you okay?"

He didn't buy his story. There was another reason why he had been on the floor.

"Yeah of course! My little girl just got married, I am ecstatic!"

Frank smiled the most genuine smile possible.

"Great speech by the way. Unfortunately, I think Kody kind of stole the limelight a bit."

Gerard searched Frank's face for something else, but right now he was doing a good job hiding it.

"Yeah... That's Kody for you. He's captivating."

"Well, since you're okay... I'm gonna head back to Billy. He's waiting up for me... It was nice talking to you Frank. See you around?"

"Yeah sure, I mean our families are pretty much one now right?"

Gerard headed toward the door, and Frank called after him. Gerard turned around.

"I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it."

"Y-yeah, thanks... Bye Frank."

Gerard smiled weakly and headed back out.

Outside Gerard spotted Billy talking with Kyle, looking and admiring the engagement ring. Gerard's smile widened as he approached the two men.

"Hey Billy."

Gerard giggled as Kyle was dragged away by Kody. Once the two boys were gone, Gerard pulled the older man into a kiss as soon as he got his attention. Billy kissed back instantly, and Gerard couldn't help it... In that moment... Frank was still on his mind.

"So did you find out what was wrong with Frank?"

Gerard furrowed his brow together and he shook his head.

"No. He didn't say. I don't think he really wanted to talk about it... Well, not with me at least."

"Gee..."

Billy looked into Gerard's eyes, and saw the concern.

”Go find Kat Love, I will be right back."

Billy watched Gerard walk off. He went in the House and saw Frank in the kitchen through the buffet window.

"Hey Frank, you got a minute?"

Frank turned around and waved to him. Billy went into the kitchen, and grabbed a few random hors d'oeuvres.

"So man, our boys huh?"

"Yeah, crazy shit."

"Did you know, because I did not."

"No, apparently the only one that knew was Gee... I mean Gerard."

"Frank... you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do. He's yours now. I just hope you treat him better than I did."

"You treated him fine, you just made one mistake, and..."

"Yeah? Well my one fucking mistake cost me my fucking marriage!"

"Believe me I understand that."

"At least you got the second chance though, don’t blow it man."

"Hey guys, has anyone seen, oh Hey Frankie!"

Tommy walked in and went to the fridge.

"The wedding was nice, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem Tommy, you're a good friend of Gerard's, and..."

Tommy squatted down in order to keep his skirt down. Too late, Frank saw what he was trying to hide, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Tommy you were returned?"

Tommy blushed and covered his legs quickly.

"Uh, yeah, I... I was just not what he wanted and..."

"Why not, you're a sweet kid?!"

"Yeah, well he was looking for something to rough up, and after what happened to Gee... M. is more careful with us by checking up on us."

Frank had to take a step back. The memory came flooding back of how long it took for Gerard to come back. They made it through all that and...

"Oh God, Tommy, I really fucked it up."

"What Frankie, what? Oh man! I'm sorry, I did not mean to bring up the rape..."

"Wait what!? When was Gerard raped?"

Frank did not want to talk about this, but if Gerard chose Billy, he needed to know. Very quickly he told of what happened, and how he was kidnapped, tortured then rescued.

"Wow, I don’t think I could have handled that."

"It hurt so much to see him like that. The rehab was months. Hell each time we had sex... sorry."

"No it's fine."

"Wait, Frankie, aren’t you... oh, oh!"

"Yeah, Tommy so keep it under your skirt okay?"

Frank tried to make a joke, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Excuse me guys, Frank good convo."

"Sure, I guess."

Billy left and headed back to find Gerard. This was wrong, all wrong and he needed to fix it, but first he had to find something out."

Billy saw Gerard talking to the other bridesmaids.

"Hey Gee, can I talk to you?"

Gerard looked up at Billy and he nodded.

"Yeah, sure... What is it?"

Billy led Gerard away to one of the garden benches. He offered Gerard a seat then sat down with him.

"So I ran into this guy Tommy, and he mentioned something that I was very surprised at."

Gerard blinked dumbfounded.

"H-huh?"

"Um... Well he mentioned that you had a run in with an ex of yours, or rather a family member of theirs."

Gerard blinked again and then wiped his hands down his face.

"Oh... Um, _that_."

He took a deep breath and looked Billy in his eyes.

"What else did Tommy say?"

"Well it was not Tommy that spoke about it when I asked, it was Frank. He said you went through a lot, and your recovery was not easy. He said that even sex was difficult. Of course he worried that he was going to bother me, but I assured him that it was all right."

Billy took Gerard's hand.

"So tell me Gee, how was your recovery... And don’t hold back please?"

Gerard adverted his eyes to the rosebush across from them as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"I... I don't. I don't know where to start."

That time in his life was so fucking dark. He couldn't even feel when he talked about it. He was so numb. Almost like Scot and Kent ripped his soul right out of him.

"What was it like for Frank to see you like that?"

Gerard froze. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"He... He..."

Gerard took himself back to when Frank had found him. It was all too blurry for him to remember... But he can see his husband’s eyes. He can see the fear and pain... And _guilt_. He knew Frank blamed himself for what happened... He knew Frank tore himself apart.

"He was there for me... He's the reason I'm alive today. He loved me even when I was broken."

"That's important isn't it? To be there when someone is not at their best."

Gerard turned to face Billy. He squeezed the older man’s hand and nodded stiffly.

"I didn't ask for that to happen. I didn't want Frank to see me like that. I didn't want him to have to sacrifice his... His well being just to help pick up my pieces."

Gerard can feel his cheek sting. He can feel every mark a man has left on his body burn.

"I would love to be there for him, Billy. I would. But this is what he chose."

"Did he? If I remember correctly Gee, you never tried to talk to him once. In fact I believe today is the first time you have seen him since last year."

Gerard removed his hand from Billy's grip as if he had been scathed by fire.

"You're not allowed to defend him."

He pointed at Billy, meaning it has a threat.

"You're both wrong. You both... You hurt me. You're not allowed to pin anything on me. If Frank really wanted to see me he would have found me somehow... Just like how he found me when I was being raped."

Gerard stood up abruptly and fixed his crumpled dress.

"What did you two even talk about, huh? Did he congratulate you? Did he shake your hand, and say 'he belongs to you now. Take good care of him'? Did he?"

Gerard was pretty sure he was overreacting, but to be perfectly honest... He had every right to.

"Well you know your husband better than I would. Is that something that he would say? Could he let you go so easily? I mean you were his property right?"

Gerard finally managed to get his dress down, and he was now completely focused on Billy.

"He liked to remind everyone. It's not a mystery."

"I heard he was very protective of you. He beat up several guys who messed with you, including M."

Gerard pushed his hands to his hips and gnawed down on his bottom lip.

"Y-yeah... But..."

Gerard trailed off and took a deep breath.

"He hurt me... Way more than all those other men. More than you, more than Bert, and more than Scot... He actually _cared_."

Gerard was ready to head off. He didn't want to talk about his life anymore. He just wanted to move forward. He didn't want to keep crash landing into the past. It was all so fucking pointless. He was sick of it. Suddenly Frank appeared a little ways away. He was talking to Tommy, and had an arm slung around his waist. They stopped, and Frank reached up and placed a hand on Tommy's face, caressing it lightly. Billy watched Gerard's reaction as Frank took the boy in his arms and hugged him softly. Billy saw the pain in Gerard's body language. He got up, walked over to Gerard, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Gee, stop. You still love him. You need to stop being so stubborn, and work this out. Don’t do to him, what I did to you. Don’t throw away the best thing that ever happened to you."

Frank let go of Tommy and ruffled his hair. He then headed to the parking lot.

Gerard looked up at Billy intensely and brought his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere..."

He whispered in the older man’s ear.

"Now... Do you want me or not?"

He lifted his leg until his knee was pressed against Billy's crotch.

"Because... You can... If you want. I know where we could go."

"Really now..."

Billy slid and hand down Gerard's hip to his ass. He pressed his hand to the middle to squeeze one cheek. He heard Gerard gasp as he pulled him in closer.

"So eager aren't we my Love? Well then, if you really can't wait till we get home, lead the way."

Gerard anxiously took Billy's hand, and started to lead him through the backyard towards the french doors that took them inside. The cool air hit him in the face, and he was suddenly lightheaded. The door to his old bedroom was becoming closer and closer. When they were finally standing in front of it, Gerard tiptoed and grabbed the key from the top of the door frame. He quickly and quietly unlocked the door then stepped in.

"Lock it behind you."

Billy did as he was asked then he grabbed Gerard by the waist, and spun him so he was against the door. He pushed his thigh between his legs right after he lifted the dress partly. Gerard moaned into his shoulder. He slid a hand up the back of his dress, and slowly pulled the zipper down.

"Strip for me baby. Let me see everything you have to offer me."

Billy stepped away from Gerard, who looked completely debauched. He sat back on the bed, and gave Gerard his full attention.

Gerard's eyes were intense, and his hands were slightly shaking as he started to slip his dress down.

"Slowly?"

"Oh yeah baby, nice and slow."

"Like this?"

Gerard teased, slipping the dress further and further down his body.

Billy watched as the dress was removed, and his corset and pure white stockings were revelaed with garter belt and light blue panties. He looked amazing.

 

"Come to the end of the bed, and crawl to me."

Gerard slowly made his way to the end of the bed, and when he pressed his knee down the top of it sank a bit. He started to crawl over to Billy like a feline on the prowl... His head still slightly tipped down, but his eyes on his prize. Gerard can see Billy was excited. He can see it through his pants. His hand was on Billy's thigh now, trailing up to his bulge ever so teasingly.

"It's your turn to strip."

Gerard licked his lips.

"Uh uh, I am staying just like this my little lap kitten. Now come straddle me so I can drive you crazy."

Billy did not wait for Gerard's answer. He pulled him into his lap, and bucked up hard into his erection. He grabbed Gerard by his sides, and fingered his panties, which were apparently held together by a tied string. /p>

"Easy access huh?"

Gerard forced a laugh and shrugged his shoulders playfully.

"It's comfortable this way... But I'm glad you like it."

Billy pulled on the string then pulled away the cloth, revealing Gerard's weeping cock.

"Oh yes, I like it a lot."

Billy pushed Gerard over, and climbed on top of him. He kissed him hard and rough as he undid his belt and shimmied his pants down. His jacket and tie were pulled off next. Billy then shoved two fingers in Gerard's mouth.

"Suck it bitch, get them nice and wet for me."

He sucked cooperatively on the older man’s digits, bobbing his head up and down. His heart rate was picking up now. He was going to go all the way with Billy (again). This was it... He was finally forgetting Frank. _Frank_... Gerard repeated the man’s name in his head at least three or four times. He knew if he went through with this there was definitely going to be no more Frank in his life. Billy pulled his fingers out then reached down and slowly pushed them into Gerard. Gerard gasped and released a little shriek. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"I-it's been a while... Please be gentle."

He choked a bit towards the end of his request, but he's not sure Billy heard the distress. Billy eased his fingers in and out of Gerard, making him shake and pant each time he brushed that spot inside. Gerard was moaning, and falling apart as he was stretched and prepared.

"You look so fucking beautiful right now coming apart like that. Now I want you to fucking ride me baby."

The words hit Gerard like a ton of bricks. He heard them before. He could not stop the memory that came with them.

_"You look so fucking beautiful right now coming apart like that. Now I want you to fucking ride me baby."_

_Gerard snapped out of his haze and nodded. He bit down on his bottom lip. Frank could see that he wanted to be in charge right now. He wanted to pin his husband to the mattress, and take all of him, hard, fast, and so fucking rough. Frank watched as Gerard pulled away from his fingers and hovered over his cock. He stroked it a few times, and made Frank buck up into his hands. Gerard laughed at this then positioned himself perfectly over, and in one swift motion, dropped down in one stroke, taking the entire shaft in._

_"Fucking hell Gerard!"_

_Gerard sat up straight and planted his hands on Frank’s chest. He apparently aimed perfectly in the first try._

_"Babe, oh, god, you're on my spot."_

_He mewled, tossing his head back in ecstasy. He clenched his jaw and ground his teeth as he leaned forward and rose up from Frank’s lap then sunk down, smoothly. Frank thrusted up just as Gerard came down, and they both moaned out in unison. Frank knew that this was the perfect position to graze and tease Gerard in. He wiggled around until every stroke was just casually brushing his prostate without hitting it full on. He knew that Gerard would not last long with this kind of teasing, but honestly, he was not going to either. Gerard was tight and warm around his cock and all he wanted to do was fill his wife up right now._

_"Ah ah ah, not gonna, fuck, last much *pant* longer Gee."_

Billy pulled his fingers out, and scooted back to the headboard again. His cock was erect and waiting, and Gerard blinked hard, looking at what Billy had to offer. He whimpered quietly, and started to sit up. Gerard crawled over to the older man, pressing his hands on his shoulders as he straddles him. The feel of Billy maneuvering his hand on his cock, searching for his hole, makes his head spin. Gerard took a deep breath, still trembling when Billy found his opening. The head of his cock pressed against it, tempting to push in. That's when Gerard released a choked sob just in time. He buried his face against the older man’s shoulder and started to cry.

"I... I can't. I can't."

Gerard choked, his weight crashing down against Billy's body.

Billy cradled Gerard to his chest. He made sure that his cock was not interfering. He had a feeling that this was not going to work out, but he could not have explained it to the younger man.

"See silly boy? You still love him."

Gerard sobbed loudly and nodded against Billy's shoulder.

"I do... S-so fucking much, Billy. You have no idea."

"Yeah I do, that is why I have these."

Billy reached for his jacket and pulled out a small velvet bag from the inside pocket. He held Gerard's hand open, and poured out the contents. The pink and black diamonds sparkled in the room light.

Gerard gasped quietly and looked at the rings.

"... My rings. Billy... Fuck, I feel so fucking stupid."

He closed his hand into a fist around the rings.

"I... I thought I was doing the right thing, but you were right. I was making a big mistake."

Billy took the rings and slipped them on Gerard's left hand.

"Now get dressed, and go get your man."

Billy eased Gerard off him and did up his pants. He grabbed his jacket and tie and hung them on his shoulder. Billy then looked at Gerard who had an expression of concern for him framed his face.

"No worries about me Gee Love, I will be fine."

Billy took one last look at Gerard, and his amazingly barely dressed figure then closed the door.

Gerard sniffled quietly to himself as he dressed. He realized he sort of just _broke up_ with Billy even though they really hadn't even been dating in the first place. Gerard climbed out of bed with that in thought.

 _No_ , they weren't together... He was too busy pining for Frank. So it wasn't possible. He and Billy were never possible and yet he gave him hope. Gerard pressed his hand against the door, leaning against it as he used his other hand to pull his dress on. He felt better though... Better that Billy understood, and even knew he wouldn't go through with it. Gerard rushed out of the bedroom quickly, as if he were Cinderella and midnight chimed. He made his way, scurrying to the parking lot where he last saw Frank heading. He was holding onto his dress, bunching it up so he wouldn't trip over it.

"FRANK!"

He screamed when the older man finally came into view. He was waving down Lou, and thank goodness he wasn't gone yet. He must've been talking and gotten pre occupied. _Fate_... Gerard decided it was. /p >

”Everything alright Sir?”

Frank thought he heard something, but he dismissed it. He climbed into the car after speaking to Louis.

"Home please Louis, I need to get out of this gay boy's monkey suit."

"I think you look fetching Sir."

Frank sighed and looked down at his wedding ring, realizing that it will be coming off today.

"No fetching enough I guess." >

Louis nods and climbs into the driver’s side. He starts up the car and leaves the parking lot. His mind is on stopping and getting his boss a cup of good coffee. He is so preoccupied that he does not see the woman in blue waving to him in his rearview. The gate opens for him and Louis drives off.

"Fuck!"

Gerard hollered, watching Frank's car speed down the road.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

He couldn't believe he missed him. He was so close. Almost immediately he started to look around frantically, searching for someone who was able to give him a ride. He spotted Billy and Destiny making their way to the family car, and Gerard waved at them, shouting the older man’s name.

"Billy, I missed him... C-Can you drop me off at my old house? I'll give you directions."

"Easy Gee love, easy. Stop and breathe first."

"What does Gege mean daddy?"

"Ah sweetheart, you are going to find that out when you get older, love is not always as easy as we think. Sometimes you have to lose someone to realize how much you really love them."

"Yeah, like you and Gege right?"

"Yes sweetheart, but sometimes that person is already in love with someone else, but they do not realize it."

Destiny looked over at Gerard.

"Does that mean I won't see you anymore again?"

Gerard's heart broke for the billionth time in his life, and he pulled Destiny into a hug.

"We can still see each other, Des. Whenever you want... I'm not even sure Frank's going to want me back. After everything I put him through. But no what matter what happens I'll always have you, and all my other kids. I'm not gonna disappear again. I promise."

Destiny sniffed then looked up at Gerard.

"Well he would be crazy not to want you back, but we will never know unless we try right?"

"Yeah, you're right... I have to try. I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't."

Gerard turned to Billy and smiled weakly at him.

"So will you help me?"

"Of course Gee Love, but we are going to have a hell of a time getting across town. I just heard on the radio that traffic is murder."

Adam and Stephan came over and hopped in the back seat with Destiny as Gerard got in the front. They left the estate, and made their way into town. Sure enough there was construction that was not there when they first arrived, and the three lanes were down to one. This was going to take forever.

*

*

*

"You are a miracle Louis."

"Nah boss, I just got connections when it comes to blue collar workers."

"Yeah well whatever it was, we managed to avoid that cluster fuck without any problems."

"Will you be needing me anymore today?"

"Not for a couple of hours. My flight does not leave until late tonight."

"You gonna be alright Frank?"

"Hey, you called me Frank."

"Yeah I did."

"No, but that is all right. I will manage again."

Louis tipped his hat to Frank as he exited the car and went into the house. Now with his daughter married, his son engaged, and his... Wife happy with another, he was truly alone.

_*ring ring*_

"Iero Residence."

"How was the wedding?"

"It was nice Greta, really nice."

*

*

*

Honking and the sound of tires screeching was the soundtrack to Gerard's anxiety. He just wanted all the cars to part like the Red Sea, but no matter how many times he pictures it happening in his head it wasn't going to happen in real life.

"The traffic is making me anxious."

Gerard pounded his head on the headrest three times.

"I can't take this."

Billy reached over and touched his thigh to still him. It was not a suggestive touch, but a calming familiar one.

"Gee Love, relax, we will get you there, no worries."

But he was worried, worried about what Frank was going to do now that he... Gerard did not even want to think about that.

"Look, why don’t you try to call him? Call him at home."

Gerard picked up his cell and began to dial.

*

*

*

”He is wonderful. He treats her well."

"Are we still talking about Kat or Gerard?"

Frank marveled at how much Greta remembered of their conversation last month.

"I don’t know, people change and they grow apart or... They make stupid mistakes and regret them..."

"Do you think it was a mistake marrying him?"

"My mistake was mistreating him with my temper. Now I am paying for it, but he should not have to."

"Frankie, you were always hard on yourself. You have a temper, it is just part of you and you can’t help protecting the ones you love. I am not saying what you did was right, but you should not be this hard on yourself."

"Perhaps Greta, perhaps."

"So when does your flight leave?"

”Eleven, so I figured I would take a nap before I had to pack.”

”Think it is the right thing to do?”

”Yeah, I’m tired, and need to get away.”

”Are you sure giving him the papers is the right _thing_ to do?”

”Greta, it’s over. I have to accept it and move on. He is happy with Billy.”

”Alright Frankie, well I hope you have a safe flight.”

”You too Greta, enjoy your honeymoon.”

”Bye Frankie.”

”Bye Greta.”

*

*

*

Gerard waited for Frank to answer, but the line sounded busy.

"He's not answering."

"He could be on with a client. I would not worry and look, the traffic is starting to clear up, we can make good time now."

Gerard took a deep breath and dropped his phone in his lap.

"I hope so..."

He didn't know why, but he was so nervous. He was scared. And then it dawned on him. This is how Frank must've been feeling... For the past ten months.

"He probably hates me. This is a huge mistake. Maybe we should just turn around."

It was his nerves kicking now.

"Gege, you need to stop it right now! Stop talking like that. Mr. Iero loves you. He just has not seen you for a long time so he does not know what your heart looks like."

Gerard allowed that to sink in. It was true, but he couldn't believe it. If he were Frank he would have a hard time trusting anyone.

"I... Okay, you're right. Sorry. I'm just so scared."

"Good, now step on it dad, we have a marriage to save!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Everyone laughed and it lightened the mood. They were now on their way once again.

*

*

*

Frank climbed the stairs to _his_ room. He walked in and looked at the bed he had avoided for months. The sheets were still the same as they were when he was last there. Slowly Frank undid his tie and slipped off his coat. He put his foot up and undid his laces. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. Standing there in socks, boxers, and his button down, he hung the suit up. Frank undid his shirt and tossed it in the hamper then headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower and to think.

*

*

*

It's one after the other. Red light after red light, and Gerard's losing his patience. He squeezes Billy's hand that's been resting on his knee for most of the ride, and he's thankful for that.The gesture is helping him through his anxiety.

"We're close... Just make a left after this light."

Billy makes the turn, and Gerard mentally yelps when the huge manor comes into view. The whole front of the house is extremely dark, except for the gate lights that were needed for the security cameras.

"This is it..."

Gerard panted, pushing his hand through his hair frantically.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick."

*

*

*

Frank is exhausted by the time he stepped out of the hot shower. It relaxed his muscles, but did nothing to relax his mind. He looked at the bed again, and he really needs to strip the sheets. He crawls to the corner and begins to remove the pillowcases. When he does he gets a waft of Gerard's perfume. It was still in the case from that last day. He picked up the pillow and breathed in deeply. He lay his head down on it and snuggled into it. Frank turned on the TV to have some kind of background noise and the DVD player started up. Frank had not watched a DVD in… Well months, back when Gerard was here. When the screen came to life, he saw himself and Gerard. It was a DVD that they had made the year before. Frank settled into the bed to watch a part of his life that no longer existed. He sighed and pulled the covers over himself, forgetting about the towel around his waist. He promised himself only a few moments to reminisce about what he does not have anymore. Just a few moments. Just a few zzzzzzzz.

Gerard was saying goodbye to Billy and the kids now. They had gotten through the gates after Gerard gave Billy the code, and now they were parked in front of the building. He grabbed Billy's hand and gave it one last squeeze.

"Thank you, Billy... For everything."

"You've gone through so much for me, and I'll be forever grateful."

"Gee Love, you deserve to be happy, you really do and remember we have a wedding to plan now."

Billy leaned in to give Gerard one last kiss before reaching across and opening the door.

"Go get your man back."

"Bye Gege, remember I am going to hold you to your promise."

"Of course, sweetie. I'll see you all soon. Bye... I love you."

Gerard said and received a bunch of 'I love you too' back. They left on that note, and Gerard turned around to face the house. He took a deep breath then started for the front door. He knocked on it gently and waited for an answer. Gerard turned the knob after waiting for a few minutes, and noticed the door was unlocked. He pulled open the door and stepped inside.

"Frank..."

He called out, flicking on the foyer light. The chandelier lit up the whole area, and Gerard stared at it, smiling weakly. He missed this beautiful house. Gerard started for the staircase after one last glance around, and went upstairs when he received no response from Frank. He was most likely in the bedroom, and Gerard made sure to be extra quiet because he could be sleeping. Gerard slowly pushed open the door and spotted his husband in bed. Frank was cuddled into his sheets, sleeping soundly. Gerard smiled to himself and stepped into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Frankie..."

Not being able to control himself, Gerard climbed into bed, slowly and quietly. When he completely climbed into bed he gazed over Frank's face, and he had to contain himself from attacking him with kisses. He settled for a peck to his cheek and waited to see if he'd react. Frank snuggled further into the sheets, gripping the pillow softly. Faintly Gerard heard a noise that sounded like his voice. When he looked up he noticed that the television was on. It was from a trip that they took the year before for the kid’s birthday. They went on a cruise to the Bahamas.

_"No Frankie, you'll ruin my makeup!"_

_"I'm gonna do that later on anyway so..."_

_"Ewww Dad, come on."_

_"Sorry Kat, I'm just speaking the truth."_

_"What you do in your cabin is your business."_

_"Actually Kat, I think it was the business of the next two cabin's down too."_

_Gerard squawked and hit Frank playfully. Frank laughed and wrapped his arms around him as he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Kody, who was manning the camera at the time, zoomed in on them as they pulled away and leaned their foreheads together. They sighed and the look in their eyes was pure adoration._

Gerard continued to stare at the television set. His eyes were slightly watery now and he was close to crying like a baby. He felt like such a jerk... Everyone was right. He was so stupid to have left this. Gerard turned his attention back to his husband and sniffled.

"I love you so much..."

He lay down and pressed his head gently on the man’s chest. Frank rolled over and placed an arm around Gerard and pulled him in. The man's eyes were still closed, but his breathing had changed and he sighed a little. The scene on the TV changed.

_"Come on baby, just let me see!"_

_"No! I gained weight again!"_

_"I promise you Gee, you look as beautiful as when I first laid eyes on you."_

_"See! I was like twenty pounds more back then!"_

_"Gee, if you don’t come out, I am coming in after you!"_

_Oh alright, no need to get bitchy."_

_An off camera sigh was heard and Gerard walked out. No sound was heard from Frank and Gerard was biting his lip._

_"It's that bad huh?"_

_Gerard turned to go back in the room when the camera hit the floor at a weird angle and all that was heard was scuffling and moaning as the lens caught their feet. Well Frank's feet, since Gerard's left the scene as Frank's pants pooled around his ankles._

_"Fuck Frankie, harder please!"_

The screen went black after that.

Gerard looked at the TV then looked at Frank. He sighed and pressed his fingers through Frank's fringe. Between the video playing and lying in bed with his husband he felt like they never separated... Like he never left. He felt awful. The screen came to life again, and this time it was Gerard, Frank, and Spencer. Pete's voice was in the background.

_"Come on why not? Frankie has one!"_

_"No Pete, we are not making a sex tape!"_

_"Besides, Gerard and I did that for the hanky code."_

_"So, I will go get a pink hanky and."_

_"Pete, cut it out or I will not let Frank suck you off for a month."_

_The sound of Pete falling into the chair, and the camera dangling at an awkward angle was added to the giggling of Gerard and Spencer. Before the scene faded out Frank's voice was heard._

_"Don’t I get a say in any of this?"_

Gerard giggled at the video and snuggled closer against Frank. That day was so much fun, and he wished he could go back... Before the separation. Another scene showed up along with the low battery sign. This time Gerard recognized the hall they had their fourth anniversary in. Frank looked amazing in his suit, and Gerard in the simple matching dress. They danced slowly in each other’s arms. The whispers of the kids behind the camera could not be made out, but they were there. The song ended and Frank and Gerard kissed. Then the battery died on the camera and the video ended. Gerard sighed and closed his eyes as soon as the video ended.

"I love you, Frankie."

He whispered to the sleeping man. He could feel himself drifting off. Sleep was washing over him, and he allowed it to. Hopefully in the morning when he wakes up he and Frank can rekindle their love. It's all he wants.

*

*

*

Frank woke up with a feeling he had not had in a long time, comfort. He opened his eyes and saw the light from his bedroom window. Frank had not slept there since... Frank sighed then felt a weight on his chest. He looked over and blinked.

Gerard.

Frank blinked again, he had to be dreaming. He looked and saw that Gerard was still in the dress from the wedding. He looked like a sleeping fairy tale creature. Frank reached up and caressed his cheek. He murmured in his sleep and snuggled closer.

"Gee?"

Gerard blinked his eyes open slowly when he heard his name.

"M'uh...?"

Gerard croaked. He looked up and saw Frank staring down at him.

"F-Frankie."

He quickly pushed himself up and fixed his dress that had been riding all bunched up. He knew he probably looked like a train wreck, and Frank was probably wondering why the hell he was in bed with him.

"I-I'm sorry... I had Billy drop me off last night, and the door was unlocked so I came in."

He explained before Frank could ask.

"Gee... am I dreaming? I mean are you really here?"

Frank rubbed his eyes and sat up. Gerard was there standing in their bedroom still in the dress from the wedding. Still beautiful. Still...

"Why are you here? I mean, not that, I mean, aren't you with Billy and..."

Frank was really confused now. He was sure that when he saw Gerard earlier today he had not had his rings on, but now he did.

"Gee, your rings..."

Gerard looked down at his hand and then back up at Frank.

"I thought I was with him too... But I wasn't entirely. He knew that I still loved you and he held onto my rings until I finally realized it."

"Gee... you can't be. I saw the two of you. He made you happy. I am sure that you have been happy these last months, I mean the pictures said it all."

Frank wondered if he should have even mentioned them, but he decided fuck it.

"Pictures?"

"What pictures? We haven't taken any pictures together... Billy's too camera shy even if I wanted to."

What the hell was Frank talking about? He had to know. Frank sighs and motions for Gerard to follow him. He walks next door to his Study. The desk is a wreck because he threw himself into his work after he got the pictures to try and forget everything. He dug to the bottom of the pile of papers, and under the desk blotter. Frank pulled out the manila envelope that still had the evil Santa Clause grinning at him on it. He opened the clasp, and rather than pull the pictures out, he handed the envelope to Gerard.

"These were delivered to me on Christmas day."

Gerard pulled out the photos and the first thing he sees is the bottom of his red velvet dress. He knows what the pictures are of before he even pulls them out.

"Who the hell..."

He trailed off, completely pulling the pictures out of the envelope.

"Who sent these to you?"

He started to look through the small stack. There were about eight and as he looked through them he watched as they became more intense. The last photo was of his leg, up against Billy's crotch and Billy's hand was near his thigh, going into his dress. He looked at the outside if the envelope, there was no return address. Gerard cringed and shook his head in disappointment.

"My brother had to have done this for sure..."

Gerard could practically smell Mikey's sickly sweet perfume over all of the photos as he went through them.

"What a fucking bitch."

Frank ran his hands through his hair. It was much longer than when Gerard was around. He was also aware that he had gained some decent weight from eating poorly and not caring for himself. Frank looked at Gerard who was concentrating on the pictures, and realized how beautiful he really was... And how he did not deserve him anymore.

"Anyway, it is obvious that you are happy with him, and I only want you to be happy so I just accepted that you were his now, and well..."

Frank pulled the papers out from under the mess that he was working on last month.

"All you have to do is sign and you are free to marry him."

Gerard was taken back.

"What? Are you serious!?"

Gerard was appalled as he looked at the papers.

"Frank, I came here because I want to be with you. Even my ex saw that. Billy and I aren't even together... We didn't even..."

He was searching for the right words. He didn't want to put any more images in Frank's head.

"We didn't have anything romantic... He was just there for me. He was nice enough to let me even live in his house for as long as I did. I kissed him because I confused my gratitude for love. You have to understand that."

"Wait... That was more than a kiss you had going on in that picture. Are you telling me you guys did nothing else? _Nothing_ Gerard?"

Frank could not believe it. They were together for over nine months. There was no way Gerard went that long without something. He had a huge sexual appetite. Even Frank could not keep up with him sometimes.

Gerard looked down and sighed.

"We, um... We did a few things, but we never, ya know... Went all the way. Last night we were close to actually doing it, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about you."

"You were thinking of me? Why? You had everything you ever wanted finally. Why did you waste it thinking of me? I'm no good for you Gerard. Just sign the papers. It's the best thing for all of us... I gotta piss."

Frank left the room and headed to the bathroom. He walked in, but didn't bother with the door. He crossed to the toilet and connected with the water. When he was done he flushed and washed his hands. Frank looked in the mirror and was disgusted by what he saw. He was no longer worthy of Gerard and he knew it. He felt grubby after sleeping in the dirty sheets, even though they smelled like Gerard, and needed another shower.

Gerard ripped the papers in half and dropped them on the table. He didn't need them and he wanted Frank to understand that.

"Stop pretending you aren't happy to have me back. I know you don't want to sign those papers, and I know I don't want to sign those papers."

Gerard raised his voice as he headed towards the bathroom. He entered and saw Frank looking at himself in the mirror. Gerard saw that Frank gained weight, but he did not care.

"Please just stop making it so hard for us to mend this. I'm where I wanna be."

"Gerard you don't know what you are talking about."

Frank walked to the shower stall.

"I am no good for you. You have a chance at a clean break and you need to take it. You can have whatever you want. It says so in the papers. I will have Louis bring the car around while you get it all together. Trust me this is better for both of us. Those kids need you, our... Mine are all grown up and almost both married. Time for you to live the life that you des..."

Frank did not get to finish the sentence because Gerard was in his face within seconds, and hand was connecting with his cheek.

"Stop saying that! Just stop it! I'm not signing anything!"

Frank grabbed at Gerard's shoulders and pushed him against the wall of the shower between the shower heads. He growled in his face as he felt the heat from Gerard's hand rise on his skin.

"You don’t understand! I am too fucking dangerous for you to be around! What if I hurt you again?! Fuck, I am hurting you now! Do you really want this kind of life Gerard!?"

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes as he searched for his words.

"Do you think you're going to hurt me again?"

Frank pushed away from Gerard and went to lean against the other shower wall.

"I don’t know Gerard! I didn’t think I was capable of hurting you ever, but I did!"

He threw his hands in the air and ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it tight.

"I know I cannot hurt you if you are not in my life, and if that is the way to keep you safe then I will do so."

"Frank."

Gerard reached out to touch his husbands shoulder.

"I know you won't hurt me again. I think you've learned... Those months I've been gone. I know you beat yourself up for that."

"I, I , I..."

Frank didn’t know what to do. He covered his face and slid down the wall to the shower floor.

"So, I forgive... And I want to be with you. Only you."

Gerard got down to his knees in front of his husband and crawled into his lap.

"I love you, Frankie."

"Gerard..."

Frank carefully circled his arms around Gerard's waist. He took a shaky breath and let it out and ha hugged him.

"Do you love me?"

Gerard nuzzled his nose against the crook of Frank's neck.

"I do, I love you so much Gerard that I can't bear the thought of living without you."

Gerard pressed his hands against the back of Frank's head, and raked his nails through his greasy hair.

"I'm with you... I'm here. And you don't have to live without me, because I'm staying."

Frank began to cry and could not stop. He buried his face in Gerard's shoulder and hid. Gerard remained pressed against Frank like that, on the floor of the shower stall and in his lap. It was quiet, except for the sound of Frank's weak cries and Gerard couldn't contain himself. He began to cry himself, silently.

"W-we should get off the floor."

Gerard sniffled, crawling out of Frank’s lap. Which was really hard for him to do, because he didn't want to. Gerard was standing now, sticking his hand out for Frank to take.

"Can you stand?"

Frank batted Gerard's hand away and reached up to use the stall bar, but he missed and gripped the shower knobs instead. Suddenly cold water came pouring out of all three heads soaking them. Frank heard Gerard scream from the rush of cold water and saw him lose his balance in his stockings. Frank reached out to catch him and they both collapsed on the floor of the shower stall with the water pounding down on them. Frank looked up at Gerard above him and could not help, but laugh.

"Fuck Gee, how the hell? Only us man, only us."

Gerard laughed, shivering slightly and pushed his hands through his wet hair.

"Not very graceful, are we?"

He shot Frank a coy smile as he batted his lashes at him. Frank reached up and pushed Gerard’s hair out of his eyes. He caressed his cheek.

"I missed you so much Gee. So fucking much."

Frank reached up and turned the hot water on so that the temperature evened out. He then circled his arms around Gerard and pulled him down into a kiss.

Gerard smiled against Frank's lips, kissing him with the same amount of passion he was receiving. He wanted Frank to feel it. To feel that they were both equally in love. Frank felt the towel getting soaked as the water continued to pour over them. He had forgotten that it was all he was wearing the whole time. Meanwhile he reached up and pulled the zipper down on Gerard's gown, exposing more of his milk white chest. He latched onto his shoulder, and licked and sucked as the water cascaded off it.

"Fuck Gee, I forgot how good you taste, how good you feel."

Gerard moaned contently, and pressed himself down against Frank's actions and praise. The butterflies he felt last night before he entered the house were coming back, and his head was spinning from the emotional overload. His dress came off, with Franks help, and now he was left in his undergarments. Frank forgot how good Gerard looked. He pushed Gerard off and encouraged him to stand. Frank got up quickly on his knees, and ran his hands all over Gerard's hips and stockinged legs. He reached up and mouthed at his satin sealed cock, sucking on it through the fabric. Frank pushed Gerard against the wall to steady him and hold him in place as he disconnected the suspenders of the garter belt then pulled his underwear down. He took Gerard's cock in his mouth, allowing the swelling of it to fill his throat. He lavished it with his tongue and pulled off enough to suck on the head and play with his slit before going back down to the base. Gerard's jaw dropped and his hands went straight into Frank’s hair.

"F-fuck."

He gasped loudly, trying not to look at his husband blowing him. He would cum too soon if he sneaked a peek down at him. This is what Gerard had missed. He missed being this close to Frank... And he definitely missed Frank's wet, warm mouth on his cock.

"Oh, fuck, I fucking missed this."

He murmured, tossing his head back, causing it to pound against the shower walls. Frank could not stop touching Gerard. He traced all his curves and the lines of his body. He pushed the stockings down and took off the garter belt. He wanted to feel nothing but skin under his hands. Using the spit falling from his mouth he slicked up his fingers and then slowly worked one inside of Gerard. He was really tight. Tighter than he was when they met. He could not believe that Gerard had not even fingered himself in all that time. It made Frank want him to feel good. Better than he had in a long time. Gerard loosens the grip he had on Frank's hair as he grinds down on his finger, taking it further. He heard Frank say something, but just as he did his spot was found, and his hearing went out the window.

"Oh! _Fuckfuckfuck_."

He cried out and shot a lustful glance down at his husband.

"More."

Gerard begged, grinding down to feel that spark again. Frank looked up at the lust craze in Gerard's eyes, and he pushed another finger in. He apparently still had perfect aim because he found his prostate right away. He teased Gerard by lightly brushing over it and he sucked hard on his cock. He wanted to make Gerard explode in his mouth. Frank moved to three fingers and now he put all the pressure on that spot, and he started to move quickly up and down the shaft. Gerard gasped. One... Two... Three times and that was it. He came without warning, and slumped against the shower wall, breathing in and out harshly as Frank swallowed every last drop of him. Frank stood up and trapped Gerard between two of the shower heads. He kissed, licked, and sucked on his neck moving up to his jaw and then his lips.

"Missed the taste of you so much."

Gerard mewled and whimpered against Frank, and pushed his hand on his shoulder to keep himself upright.

"Y-you too... I missed everything about you. I can't believe it took me so long to come back. I'm such an idiot."

"No Gee, I'm the idiot for not realizing what I had."

Frank lifted Gerard's leg up and placed it around his waist. He could tell that Gerard could not get the grip he used to on his hipbones, and it made him a little sad, but he was determined to show Gerard how he felt. He angled himself, making room for his newly added stomach, and pushed slowly inside of him. Gerard gasped for the hundredth time, and lightly scraped his nails on Frank’s shoulder before he could respond.

" _Yesssss_."

He breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. The burn was there. It was unavoidable... He hadn't had sex in so long, but the pleasure was also there, too. It was overcoming the pain because it was Frank who was inside of him, and he could never make it feel bad. Once Frank was all the way inside he did not want to move. It felt so right, so perfect. It felt like coming home. He pushed into Gerard's arms and kissed him slowly, passionately, and with the longing that he had felt all these months. Gerard began to whimper and Frank pulled out a little then pushed back in. He did this again, moving into slow easy strokes. Frank wanted this to last as long as possible. Gerard was tight around his cock and it felt so good. Gerard could feel himself getting hard again as Frank moved in and out of him. He couldn't stop himself from whimpering and moaning, but he also didn't want to stop. He didn't ever want this moment to end. Frank was delirious. All his senses were heightened. He could feel every part of the inside of Gerard as he slid in and out of him. He needed more though. He needed to make Gerard beg and plead for him. He needed to hear those sweet sounds dripping from his mouth and tongue, which he was currently sucking on. He reached down and hoisted Gerard's other leg off the ground and around him. He used his massive center of gravity to hold him against the wall and he started to move faster and fuck him harder. He reached under and played with his balls tugging on them lightly as he traced a nail over his perineum. Gerard's was just as sensitive and just as responsive as he always was. Gerard was panting now. He wrapped his arms around Frank's shoulders and screamed out his name.

"H-harder, Frankie, harder."

He pressed his head against the shower wall, and fisted his hand in his husbands hair roughly. Multiple orgasms washed over him as Frank complied. One after the other... He could feel that he was going to cum again soon. Gerard was tightening up around him as he pounded into him hard and fast. Frank could still not believe that he was inside his wife again. _His_ wife. He moved faster and even harder as he pinned Gerard to the wall with all his body weight.

"Fuuuck Gee, feel so fucking good. Gonna fill you up so much. Gonna have it dripping out of you when you try and walk for the next month."

Gerard trembled at Frank's declaration and nodded frantically.

" _Yesssss_ , please, Frankie. F-fuck... I need it."

He was close. So fucking close.

"I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"

Gerard rasped, squeezing onto Frank's shoulder for dear life. Frank rams into him a few more times, deep and hard and it causes him to tense up and jerk his hips up simultaneously as he cums all over himself. Feeling Gerard tighten up and spill again for the second time pushed Frank over the edge. With a shout of his wife’s name he slams into him and he cums for the first time since last summer. This of course takes everything out of his legs, and he actually loses his balance and falls to the shower floor, taking Gerard with him. The rapidly cooling water begins to wash away the lust and cum down the drain. Frank pants hard and looks up at Gerard. He is a mess, looking debauched and fucked out.

"My God you are fucking beautiful."

Gerard smiled weakly at Frank and pulled him into a soft and gentle kiss.

"I love you, you handsome devil."

Frank found his strength and scooped Gerard up after turning off the water. He carries him out of the stall and the bathroom back to the bedroom. Frank lays Gerard down on the bed as he grabs a few towels and begins to carefully dry him off. He then pulls back the covers, and watches as Gerard snuggles into the sheets. Frank dries himself off then climbs into bed with him.

"Never again baby, Never again do I want to be apart from you."

"Never again."

Gerard repeats back, cuddling against Frank. He wanted to just stay in bed with his husband all day... Stare at him, touch him and bask in his presence. Frank drifted off with Gerard's head on his chest and his heart back where it belonged.


	16. Before The Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will not be over quickly. You will not enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Thank you all for taking this crazy journey with _***Digdeepenough***_ and I! We will give proper thank yous in the notes of the final chapter, but now onto this one!
> 
> So the summery is not a joke. This was not an easy chapter to write. Not as bad as The chapter with Kent and Scot, but along that level. There will be no pictures and no send off before the drama begins.
> 
> Mikey's life is falling apart. He has been found out by his husband for his infidelity...what it a girl to do? Why take out the trash of course.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was bored. Usually Johnny came around at this time, but Mikey had not seen Johnny all day. He thought that was strange, but shrugged it off. He dressed for dinner and headed downstairs.

”Sweetheart?"

Mikey was surprised when Stan was not waiting for him in the dining room as usual. Mikey walked into the den, and found Stan sitting in front of the fireplace. He had a lit cigar in his hand.

”Sweetheart, you know you are not supposed to smoke. The doctor said it was not good with your heart condition, and…”

”How long?”

”How long what love?”

”How long have you been sleeping with him?”

Mikey stilled. What had Stan found out? Who was he talking about? Was it Daddy or Brendon? He decided to play dumb.

”Honey, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Stan stood up and looked at Mikey. The look in his eyes was filled with sadness, tinged with anger.

”Please do not lie to me Michael.”

”I’m not Stany I swear!”

”So then he lied to me?”

”Who? Who are you talking about?

”You know very well who I am talking about Michael.”

Mikey was starting to get agitated.

”No I don’t! I don’t appreciate you making me answer all these questions in riddles either!”

”You will not raise your voice to me young lady!”

”Oh yeah, why not? What are you going to do about it?”

Mikey was not ready for the slap. The sting knocked him to the ground. Stan towered over him shaking his fist. Mikey had never seen him like this before.

”Ten years Michael! Ten years, and he was one of my most loyal and trusted servants!”

Now Mikey realized who he was talking about. He almost laughed about it. Instead he continued to cower, formulating a plan in his head.

”That is the first time I have ever had to dismiss a servant for sleeping with my wife!”

”I’m sorry Stan… I don’t know what came over me.”

”You are lucky that it only happened once.”

”I…”

"Marianna saw Johnny coming out of your room in the middle of the night. The bastard was pulling up his zipper for Christ sakes. No shame at all. Naturally she told me as soon as she could, and I dismissed him immediately. Now what do you have to say for yourself?”

So that was the bitch that ratted him out. He would handle that in a moment, but right now the wheels clicked into place as to what to do with Stan.

”*sigh* I don’t know what to say Stan. It was a moment of weakness that I never felt before. Look, why don’t I fix us a drink and we can sit and talk about this like civil adults?”

”Fine, but don't think you are not getting some kind of punishment for this.”

”Oh course not. I will be right back.”

Mikey heads to the kitchen and the liquor cabinet. His mind is racing, putting all the details together. He pulls out the vodka and blue curaco. He then goes to the cabinet and finds the pineapple juice and a can of coconut cream. Next to the fridge for the cherries, and finally under the sink for the Drano. He tosses the ingredients in the blender and whirls it to life. He pours out one for himself then adds the Drano to the remainder. Mikey mixes that and adds it to Stan’s drink. He adds an extra cherry to his own so he knows which one is his. Finished with his preparations, Mikey carries the drinks back into the room.

”Here Stan, I made you something special.”

_***Stan***_

Stan cannot help but smile when he sees the drink in his wife’s hand. He knows he should be angry, but when he is handed the Blue Hawaiian. It reminded him of their tenth anniversary when they, along with Howard, went to the islands. Howard had business anyway and offered to fly them. The sun had gotten to him on that trip and Mikey had spent time with him till he would fall asleep and then Howard would be kind enough to take him sightseeing. He often wondered why Brendon never came on the trips, but he never questioned. He offers a seat to Mikey then settles into his own. He takes a sip of the drink and sighs. There is a little after taste, but he shrugs it off. After all Mikey is a professional wife, not bartender. Of course he would not make a perfect drink. Stan watches as Mikey delicately sips his drink. There is silence between them as they drink. He wonders if he should speak first, but his stomach is not feeling too well. Probably all the agitation, and the cigar did not help. He still continued to drink because Mikey kept going. He figured that the alcohol may make the conversation easier for the much younger man. Stan was nearly half done with his drink, and his stomach was getting worse. It was a good thing that he did not eat dinner yet. Mikey looked up at him and smiled.

”Something wrong sweetheart?”

”Just a little stomach ache, that’s all.”

”Oh, well the coconut milk in the drink will coat and ease it I am sure.”

Stan smiled and took another drink. He was down to a quarter of the glass, and now his throat began to burn a little. It started with just a tingle at first, but now he started to cough and it was really irritated. He coughed one hard one and blood spat from his mouth.

”Well that’s not good is it?”

"Michael, I think something is really wrong with me.”

”Mmmm, yeah, looks like your throat is really in bad shape huh? Finish your drink, the cold ice will soothe it.”

It made some sense, so Stan did just that, except that it did not work for long because he brought it right back up along with blood and now bile.

”Michael, I think I need to go to the hospital.”

”Okay, I will call 911.”

Michael goes to retrieve his phone as the pain hits Stan hard, and he curls up into a ball. Mikey returns with the phone.

”Are they on their *groan* way?”

”Hmmm, oh no, I did not call them.”

Stan looked up at his wife.

”Why? *cough cough* W-W-Why not?’

”Because silly Stany, if I call them you'll go to the hospital. Then they would figure out that you have been poisoned, and that just won’t do. After, I get arrested, and it is just a bigger mess to clean up. This way I can take care of your body on my own, and no one would be the wiser.”

Stan shook his head as he coughed up more blood. This was not happening to him. His sweet wife of fifteen years was trying to kill him.

”W-W-W-Why?”

”Why? Oh Stany, you must know that I am not in love with you. I have not loved you, ever. It was all about my freedom and being the perfect wife. Then it was about the money and the lifestyle. Oh and you were so stupid. You didn't even realize I was fucking my best friend, and getting fucked by his husband. Plus Johnny for the last eight years. Not to mention all the random men I let fuck me in clubs and bars. I mean, you got lucky that you never got anything from them because I never used any protection. I just did not give a shit.”

Stan could feel his stomach turning inward now. His throat was raw with whatever poison Mikey had used. It had burned holes into the areas it had touched. The blood was starting to flow more freely back into his stomach where he would vomit it back up again, irritating it even more. Stan knew he was going to die and no one was going to save him. He looked up at his beautiful wife, trying to find the boy he fell in love with fifteen years ago. Now all he saw was the succubus. The venomous monster that stood there in his place. That was the last thing that Stan saw as his body wracked with pain, and he gasped his last breath in this world.

   
_***Mikey***_

Mikey watched Stan riddled with pain. It felt good to tell him his true feelings as he watched the pitiful man that he called husband die before him in agony. He then left the room, dialing his phone.

_*ring ring*_

_”Howard Residence.”_

”Hey Daddy, is Brendon around?”

_”Not at the moment, is there anything I can do for you My Mikey?”_

Mikey giggled as Daddy used his little nickname.

”Mmmm maybe. I’ve kind of been a bad girl, and need to be punished.”

_”Well then, why don’t you come over and tell Daddy all about it?_

”I think I can do that, give me a little time to get ready.”

_”You can have all the time in the world My Mikey.”_

Mikey hung up with Daddy then went into the kitchen. He went to the cutlery and chose a decent sized knife. He would get ready for Daddy in a few minutes, but first he had to take care of a nosy bitch.

   
_***Jepha***_

Jepha was fixing himself a drink when the doorbell rang.

”Now announcing the arrival of Mrs. Claymore.”

Jepha smiled and made a second drink. He brought it into the living room where Mikey was waiting for him. He looked breathtaking as always, and Jepha knew he had dressed just for him. He handed his guest a glass and kissed him softly. Mikey sat down and took a dainty sip. He was so much more feminine than Brendon. Sometimes Jepha wished that he had found Mikey first, but knowing all the stuff that the boy got up to, he is glad that he is part of that and not the one being snuck around on.

”So what did my naughty girl do now?”

”I’ve been a bad bad girl Daddy. I had to defend myself against my mean old husband.”

”Stan, what did he do to you?”

Mikey turned his face a little and Jepha saw a hand print across Mikey’s cheek.

”He hit you?”

”Uh huh.”

”Oh, my poor baby, come here to Daddy.”

Mikey crossed to him and settled on his lap. He buried his face in his neck. Jepha quietly stroked his back.

”Tell me about it.”

”He found out about Johnny and I.”

”Oh man, uh anyone else?”

Jepha was not stupid. He knew what would happen if they got caught, but Mikey shook his head.

”No, just Johnny and he thought it was just once.”

”Mmmm so what did you do to defend yourself?”

”Let’s just say that Stan is never going to touch me again.”

”Oh man baby I am so sorry.”

Mikey nuzzled further into Jepha’s lap, and he could feel his cock beginning to stir from the pressure.

”Take care of me Daddy?”

”Of course My Mikey.”

Jepha picked Mikey up and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. He lay him on the bed and began to slowly strip him of his clothing.

”Even more beautiful now My Mikey.”

Mikey blushed and it ran the course of his body. Jepha removed his clothing and then climbed on top of the younger man. He kissed him deeply and felt Mikey’s leg wrap around him, pulling their cocks together. He moaned along with Mikey at the wonderful feeling.

”I want you on top. Want to watch you ride my cock.”

”Anything for you Daddy.”

   
   
 

*

*

*

   
_***Brendon***_

”I'm just going to go straight home now, Max." 

Brendon climbed into the car. His driver bowed at him as he shut the door. His favorite shop was being renovated and that pissed him off because he was actually looking forward to doing a little self shopping. Now that he couldn't, he mentally crossed that off of his to-do list. Going home and doing a few chores was all that he had left on his list. The whole car ride he sulked. When the manor came to view he whined and got out of the car once it was in park. He slammed the door shut behind him and hurried up the walkway, still angry about having to be home so early in the day. At least Daddy would be home... Hopefully not too busy with work. Brendon closed the front door behind him and walked through the house, sighing glumly to himself. 

"I'm home."

Brendon called out into the silence. He didn't expect a response. Even if Daddy did hear him he would wait until Brendon found him to properly respond to him. Entering the kitchen, Brendon grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a carton of ice cream from the freezer. He drank most of the water and had a few spoonfuls of ice cream. Once he felt satisfied he put everything away and cleaned up his mess. Daddy must be in the bedroom, Brendon thought to himself as he started going up stairs. He's finally in front of his bedroom door and before he pushed it open he hears moaning... Daddy moaning, but not just him. The other voice was familiar. So familiar and he was scared to discover who it was... Even though he already had a clue. He listened to the moaning for what felt like an eternity. When he finally built up the courage, he pushed the door open and saw his husband in bed with his best friend.

”Mikey…”

He wanted to say something more than a whisper, but he was in shock. So instead he backed out without a word and dashed into the spare bedroom down the hall.

   
_***Mikey & Brendon***_  
 

Mikey was enjoying himself. This was the perfect thing to take his mind off of his now deceased husband. He wondered what he should do to the body. He would have asked for Johnny's help, but since that is the reason that Stan ceased to breathe anymore, it was a moot point. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a particularly hard upward thrust by Daddy. He answered by grinding down against it, and making the older man gasp out. He loved that he had that control. Mikey opened his eyes and looked down, but saw that Daddy was looking towards the door.

 

"Well it seems we are not alone anymore."

"Shit Brendon, why didn't you say something?!"

"I just did Love."

"I gotta go fix this quick!"

"Oh no, first you have to fix me My Mikey."

Daddy gripped his hips and thrust up hard and fast straight hitting his prostate every time. Mikey cried out and dug his nails into Daddy's chest as he bucked and came without being touched. Daddy then spilled hot and long into Mikey. Mikey collapsed against Daddy's chest panting for air. Daddy chuckled and patted his thigh.

"Now you can go."

Mikey shakily got to his feet, cum slipping out of him, and wrapped himself in one of Brendon's robes. He walked to the door and looked back at Daddy, who was striking a match and lighting a cigar. He smirked at Mikey, winking at him, and Mikey left the room. He walked down the hall to Brendon's room. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Brendon?"

 

Brendon couldn't decide whether he should answer Mikey's call. Here he was, torn. He couldn't understand why his best friend was sleeping with his husband. He wanted to know why he did it. So he decided to answer.

"What?" 

 

"Can I come in please?"

 

Without a response Brendon pulled open the bedroom door and stepped aside. He looked over at his 'best friend's' appearance, and noticed there was a bruise forming on his face. The only explanation Brendon can come up with is Mikey and Daddy must've been rough with one another. Mikey hugged his arms around him tightly rubbing them, he had to come up with a good excuse. He noticed that Brendon was looking at where Stan had slapped him and he internally smiled.

"I had a fight with Stan. He accused he of sleeping with my personal servant."

Mikey walked to the bed and sat down on the end lightly, turning his knees inward and staring at the rug.

"I told him it was not true and he called he a liar and a slut then he he he, he hit me."

 

Brendon double took and literally gasped, but he didn't make an effort to console the other man.  The whole thing just didn't sound right. Realizing that, Brendon gave Mikey another look over and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So that meant you just had to come all the way to my house and ruin my marriage?"

 

Now Mikey looked up and his eyes were full of tears and shame.

"No, I came to talk to you about it and you were not here. Jepha offered to talk to me and I was crying and he was holding me and then... he kissed me and... I was just so upset, I did not stop him. l I thought maybe Stan was right and that I was a slut. Maybe your husband could see that, and just decided to use me how I was best suited."

 

Brendon frowned and allowed his arms to drop to his sides. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

 

"Mikey..." 

He hoped his friend was telling the truth. He wanted to believe he was the victim in all of this. Brendon hoped he was right.

"I should've known Jepha would do something like that. I see the way he looks at the other housewives... Especially you. I'm sorry."

Brendon pulled his friend into a hug and rubbed his back. He can feel the man’s spine and it made him cringe a little bit. Mikey once again smirked, Brendon was so easy. Now he just needed to really smooth everything over. He pulled away from Brendon and smiled shyly.

"Hey Bren, I really need to forget everything right now. Jepha said that he was going out, how about we cook some liquid fun up and get fucked up ourselves. Then you can help me get this bad taste out of my mouth because you know I would always rather taste you instead my love."

Mikey leaned in and nipped at Brendon's jaw lightly. Brendon didn't feel like getting high, but now that he understood what Mikey's been through he couldn't turn him down. He nodded apprehensively against his friend's intimate actions. 

"S-sure Mikey. Whatever'll make you feel better."

*

*

*

 

Mikey watched Brendon fill the last syringe with heroin and put it aside. All together there were four of them. In the dish was the dregs that were too potent to shoot up with safely. Brendon was always careful to leave them alone. Mikey wondered just once what a high like that would be like. He watched as Brendon picked up two of the syringes and walked over to the bed. Mikey already had his arm tied off with the rubber tubing. Brendon felt for the vein and them carefully pushed the needle into his skin while slowly pressing the stopper. The rush of warmth trickled into his body and he sighed. Once his was empty, Brendon picked up the second one and injected it in his own tied off arm. He crawled on the bed with Mikey and propped them against the pillows as the drug began to take effect.

"Thanks Bren."

 

"Any time, Mikey." 

 

Brendon smiled weakly at his friend. He was still upset with the man, but he knew he could never hold a grudge against him. Not even for 5 minutes. There was just something about him. His smart talk, his aura... Whatever it was Brendon was hooked. Mikey was like heroin.

 

"Mmmm, so good."

Mikey slid back against the headboard. He was feeling the effects of the drug fully now. He opened his eyes a little and smiled at his best friend.

"Come cuddle with me Brendolin my love."

 

Brendon scooted closer to Mikey and wrapped his arm around him. They snuggled up together comfortably.

"So..what's going to happen between you and Stan?"

 

”Ah him, well, I always told Stany to not trust anyone with his drinks, but you know Stan, he never listens...well now he never has to again."

Mikey chuckled to himself kissing the top of Brendon's head.

"I love you Brendon, so much and soon, soon we can be together and happy, well once I take care of my loving sibling like I did that nosy bitch that ratted me out."

 

Brendon tensed up after Mikey finished his sentence. He looked at his expression and saw that he looked content. The smile on his face was scaring Brendon.

"W-What?"

 

"Yeah, soon when Stan and Gee are, ha ha ha, sleeping together, then I will finally be free and I can have everything I have always wanted, which includes you of course."

Mikey lifted Brendon's chin and stroked it lightly. 

"You are so beautiful Brendolin. Come here."

Mikey pulled Brendon forward and kissed him. Brendon pulled away slowly and looked into Mikey's eyes. There was nothing there. Nothing human.

"Uh... Y-yeah, okay." 

Brendon sat up slowly and climbed out of bed.

"I'll be right back, Mikey. I've gottah use the bathroom."

 

Mikey's eyes went quickly from out of focus to sharp.

"I'll come with you. I have cottonmouth and could use a drink of water."

 

"Don't worry about it I'll get it for you. You don't have to get out of bed."

 

Brendon started to slip away and Mikey grabbed his wrist.

"OH, but I don't mind, you know?"

 

Brendon stood still and looked into his friend's intense eyes. Did he know? He must've figured it out...

"Mikey. It's fine. I can do it."

He wanted to be released and leave the bedroom so he could warn Gerard. He wanted to warn everyone if he could. He yanked his hand free from his friend, and circled his wrist with his fingers, easing the pain Mikey just caused him.

"I'll be right back, okay?" 

He started to back out of the bedroom now.

 

Mikey got off the bed a little disorientated from the drugs, but still sharp enough to know Brendon was not on his side right now. He walked after the young man, closing in as they moved into the hallway. They moved past Jepha's room and then the bathroom.

"Brendon, you just passed the bathroom. You really did not have to use it did you? Where were you going Bren? Going to tell on me to Daddy? Going to warn my brother?"

 

"N-no!  Mikey, your water. I was going to get your water first."

 

He was standing in front of the staircase now, looking down before he turned to face his deranged friend. He'd realized, in that moment, standing where he was had been a terrible idea. He couldn't try to move, because then Mikey would know Brendon was terrified of him.

 

"Brendon, you understand why I did it right? I mean, you are on my side right?"

Mikey looked at him searching for that love that he could trust, and saw nothing but deceit. At that moment he knew he was alone in his quest to free himself from his burdens. Mikey reached over to caress Brendon's cheek, and he flinched causing him to lose his footing on the top stair. Mikey reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him from falling. Brendon thought he had fallen. He thought Mikey was going to let him drop. He wished Mikey hadn't grabbed him, now he has to endure this a little longer. It was tragic. The irony was laughable. He didn't know what to say. He stared Mikey in his face and shook his head, his eyes begging for him to not hurt anyone else... Not him.

"Don't." 

He whispered, staring into the dead, drug laced eyes of his friend. His former friend. His grip was suddenly loosening, slippery and futile. 

"Please."

 

"Sorry Brendolin, but if you are not with me then you are against me."

It was a cliché thing to say, but Mikey did not give a fuck. He let go and watched as Brendon tumbled down the stairs ass over teakettle, and land at the bottom at a weird angle. Mikey sighed and walked down the stairs to check on him. The way his arm was twisted told him that it was clearly broken. He stepped over him and picked up his coat.

"You were a good fuck Brendon, but you were an idiot. How did you miss my fucking coat when you walked past the couch?"

Mikey took off the robe he was wearing and stretched. He could still feel the burn from Daddy's cock inside him along with the slickness of his cum. He sighed. He would miss it, but he doubted that he would ever be able to fuck Daddy again after he becomes a widow. Still it might be possible. It is not unheard of for two widows to console each other.

"Maybe this will have a happy ending after all... Well not for you or Gee, and if Frankie does not cooperate, well he will be another casualty like poor Stan."

Mikey finished getting dressed and he ran back up the stairs. He grabbed his drug paraphilia then looked at the potent left overs. He picked up the two used syringes and filled them up with the dangerous liquid. He looked at the milky substance and smiled. 

"Maybe this will get Frankie to cooperate more."

Mikey bounded down the stairs and looked at Brendon again. His face was covered by his hair, but there was no life in him anymore.

"Okay Brendon, I am off to kill my brother and possibly Frankie, but I will tell you a little secret."

Mikey got on his knees and leaned in close to whisper in Brendon's ear.

"I plan on fucking him first."

He then got up and left the house.

 

*

*

*

   
_***Brendon***_  
 

Instinct: Arms up.

Brendon fell silently, but definitely not painlessly. The fall itself felt like he had fallen into the depths of hell. He crashed to the bottom, arm twisted behind his back and his head pressed to the cold tiled floor. All that's running through his head is: How could he?

He felt like a squashed bug. He couldn't move, but he knew better then to try. Especially with Mikey still around... Especially after the 'little secret'. Brendon heard the door slam, and shifted then cried out in agony. His arm was broken... It could've been worse. It could've been his neck. He managed to get himself up. Mikey was fucking sick and needed to be stopped. That was his motivation as he stumbled to his kitchen to use the phone. He needed to call Gerard. To warn him his brother was coming for him.

"C'mon... C'mon..."

Brendon breathed raggedly, pressing the buttons on the landline.

"C'mon. C'mon!"

He repeated, listening to the call go through. It rings once, twice. Then he receives a sound that indicates the line was busy. Brendon screamed and fell to the floor, dragging the phone with him until the cord flies out of the wall.

Mikey won.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was cooking. He'd been cooking for hours actually. Not because the meal was large or difficult for him to prepare. Firstly, he had been indecisive about what he should cook. Yesterday he made salmon with roasted veggies with a garlic paste. The day before they had homemade vegetarian sushi Gerard learned at a cooking class. Secondly, he may have had a glass or two of some really good wine. So, when he finally decided on vegetable meatloaf he still had to wait until his buzz wore off. He hummed to himself as he prepped dinner, smiling when he pulled open the oven and stuffed the tray inside. The smile faded when he heard the doorbell chime throughout the entire house. Who could that be? He exited the kitchen after he had wiped his hands clean on his apron and started for the front door.

"I've got it Charlie!"

Gerard shouted, rushing to answer the door before Charlie could even step away from whatever it was he was tending to.

 

*ding dong*

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

 

Gerard shouted, pulling the door open.

"Ah... Mikey?"

 

"Gee..."

Mikey looked a mess. His hair was in all different directions. He had a large red mark on his face that looked like a handprint. His clothing was frayed, but mostly he looked really skinny and unhealthy.

"Gee I..."

Mikey started to fall forward.

 

"Mikey!"

Gerard screamed out, catching his brother before he could fall and hit the floor.

"What happened? Oh my god, are you okay?"

Gerard started to rush Mikey into his home. When they entered, he kicked the door closed and maneuvered his brother into the living room and onto the couch.

 

"So tired... Stan hit... hungry... good girl..."

Mikey was making no sense. His words were ragged. It was nothing for Gerard to place Mikey on the couch. He weighed less than Kat did with the baby.

 

"Stan?"

 

Gerard echoed.

"Stan did what?" 

He looked over his brother's appearance thoroughly and frowned. What the fuck happened?

 

"Stan... face... ran away..."

Mikey held his cheek in his hand. It was starting to swell and he cradled it gently. Gerard sighed and put two and two together..

.

"Mikey... I can't help you if you don't tell me..." 

He grabbed his brother's hands and held onto them tightly.

"Did Stan hit you?"

He got down on his knees and looked up into his brother's red, watery eyes. Mikey would not focus on Gerard. He looked right past him, but he slowly nodded his head. Gerard sighed again, louder this time and tipped his head down slightly.

"Is there anything else... That he did? A-are you hurt? Did he...?"

Gerard couldn't get the words out. He still had trouble with it... Saying it aloud. Mikey trembled and held his sleeve covered arm out. He slowly pushed up the cloth and revealed marks on his wrist and a dotted pattern on his arm. 

"He... addict... drug... hungry."

 

Gerard gasped at the marks, and allowed his eyes to skim freely, without blinking.

"Mikey... I. I don't know what to say. I... L-let me get you something to eat. Okay? Just stay here. I'll be right back."

He jumped up quickly and let go of his brother's hands. Mikey then stood up quickly and pulled Gerard into a hug. It was weak, but Gerard could tell that it held all he had in him. 

"Thank you."

 

Gerard was startled by the hug... He hesitated to wrap his arms around his younger brother. It had been a while since they'd been this close... Face to face even. He wished it had been under different circumstances."Y-you're welcome." 

He whispered, unwrapping his arms from around the fragile man. Mikey leaned in and kissed Gerard on the cheek then cracked a small smile that made his dry lips bleed a little. Gerard smiled back and turned to leave. Mikey took his hand and held it till the last minute even as Gerard's back was turned. Gerard felt the small weight of it and squeezed back, The next thing Gerard felt was a pain in his head as he fell to the floor. He heard six words before he succumbed to the darkness.

"You never learn do you Gee?"

   
_***Frank***_  
 

The house was dark. Frank got out of the car and looked at the building. Something felt wrong, but he shrugged it off. He was tired from meetings, and Louis needed the day off for family issues. Frank gave him the week off with pay. He walked up the steps to the door. He opened it and looked inside. There was a faint light coming from the dining room. That explained it. Gerard had lit candles. Relaxing a bit more and berating himself for his paranoia, he took his jacket off and announced his arrival.

"Gee, I'm home!"

No answer. Frank tried again.

"Hey baby, where are you?"

Still nothing. Frank hung his coat up and shook off the chill up his back. It was almost spring again, but still the winter chill was in the air. Frank did not think that was what caused his shiver though. He walked down the hall to the living room. Nothing strange there. He moved into the dining room and stopped short of the doorway.

"Hello Frankie."

It was Mikey. He was standing behind Gerard, who was tied to a chair, and had a knife to his throat.

"Won't you join us for dinner?"

 

Gerard looked into his husbands eyes. Confusion, shock and worry filled them.

"Frank! Don't do anything he tells you."

 

The knife pressed further into Gerard's throat. Frank could see the pink line from the pressure. Mikey continued to smile at Frank.

"Oh but Gee, you made a lovely dinner for Frankie. I am sure he would not want to insult your cooking."

Where Frank usually sat was a silver dome covered tray. Frank looked at it and then again at his wife. He was worried. Gerard whimpered loudly and tried not to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't want to do anything that would make Mikey press the knife any closer to his throat... Any closer would mean dying. He said nothing else. He kept his mouth shut and kept his eyes glued on Frank. Mikey held his hand out and gestured at the seat. Frank pulled the chair out, and it scrapped on the floor. The sound echoed through the room and it filled the dead space. He sat down and reached over to open the dome. Underneath was a porterhouse steak. He looked at Mikey and then at Gerard. Gerard looked at Frank's expression as he stared down at the steak.

"He made me, Frank. He made me make it."

 

Mikey reached out and patted Gerard's shoulder mockingly.

"Now now big brother. You did a great job, and I know that your loving husband here would not want to see your efforts go to waste."

Frank looked at the steak. Sure he slipped up here and there. He might have gotten a pork egg roll by accident or slipped and ate chicken, but he had not touched beef in over ten years. Frank was not even sure if he could digest it. He looked at Mikey again and saw that he changed his grip on the knife. It was more lethal now. Frank did not want to see anything happen to Gerard so he picked up the knife and fork then cut into the meat on his plate. Gerard watched his husband cut the meat and he took a deep breath.

"You don't have to eat it, Frankie. He can't make you."

 

"Oh, but I can big brother... watch."

Mikey lifted the knife to Gerard’s cheek and dragged the sharp tip down lightly. It made a shallow cut and a small trickle of blood accompanied it. Mikey then brought the knife to his face and licked it.

"Now Frankie, unless you want me to cut up Gee instead, you WILL eat that whole steak. Oh and if you puke, you will eat that too."

Frank was pissed now. Mikey hurt his Gee... _his_ Gee. He cut into the meat and put the first piece in his mouth. Surprisingly it tasted the way he remembered, but he knew that it was better because Gerard made it.

   
_***Gerard***_

Gerard was trembling now, the cut on his cheek was stinging slightly. He wanted to do something... He wanted to be untied.

"Mikey. I don't know why you're doing this, but untie me, please, we can talk things through." 

Gerard spoke, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Maybe Mikey would listen? Maybe he won't hurt them... But then again, maybe he will. Mikey looked at Gerard then tossed his head back in laughter.

"Gee you are so amusing."

He said nothing else, he just turned his attention back to Frank to make sure that he was still eating. The steak was slowly disappearing into Frank's body, and he was handling it all right. It was a bit salty and he was getting thirsty. Mikey looked at him like he knew and smirked.

"What's a matter Frankie, Gee's cooking too salty for you? Need a drink?"

   
_A drink_...

"Mikey." 

Gerard tried again, this time louder and much more harsh. He didn't like where this was going.

"Don't you fucking dare..."

Gerard gritted his teeth and squirmed in his seat.

 

"Now Gee, if Frankie is thirsty it would be wrong not to offer him a nice cool drink."

Mikey turned around and picked up something from behind him. He stepped away from Gerard and placed a glass of blood red liquid in front of Frank. It had several kinds of fruit floating in it. Frank knew exactly what it was.

"I am not drinking that."

"Well then you are not getting anything else."

 

"Mikey!"

Gerard screamed, thrashing in his seat now. He was losing his fucking patience... and his temper.

"Frank, don't do it."

 

"Oh he is going to drink it or he will not make it through the next course."

Mikey placed a bowl of rice in front of Frank and poured soy sauce onto it. He smiled as he handed Frank the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu Frankie."

 

"Why are you doing this to us?!" 

Gerard shouted, squirming to get out of the restraints. 

"What did we do to you?!"

 

Mikey turned around and gave Gerard the coldest stare

.

"What did you do to me? What did _you_ do to me!? WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO ME!!??"

Mikey stalked over to Gerard forgetting all about Frank, and shoved him hard enough to knock over the chair.

"YOU FUCKING ABANDONED ME! YOU LEFT ME WITH THAT ABUSIVE FUCK WHO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND RAPED ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN TILL I RAN AWAY! THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID TO ME AND I AM GOING TO PAY YOU BACK FOR IT BIG BROTHER IN FUCKING SPADES!!!"

 

Mikey grabbed Gerard's hair and made him cry out in pain. Frank jumped out of the chair and tried to get to him, but Mikey pulled the knife on him.

"Don't you even fucking think about it _Frankie_. You know what? This is getting boring. Let's move it upstairs where we can be more comfortable."

Mikey began to drag Gerard by his hair, and Frank was scared that he was going to rip it out. Gerard screamed out in pain as Mikey nearly ripped his hair from his scalp. He didn't want to imagine what his brother meant by 'more comfortable'... He just hoped he would snap out of it soon. Frank couldn't even begin to understand why his brother blamed him for the rapes and horrible childhood. If he had stayed where he'd left Mikey the same would have happened to him, but it's not like he didn't get his share of abuse and rape. Gerard been in many situations where he'd been taken and forced sexually more times than his little brother and still, he wasn't as malicious as Mikey. 

"S-stop!"

Gerard screamed when the pain started to become unbearable.

"MIKEY! STOP!"

   
_***Mixed POV***_  
   
 

Frank did not know what to do. Here was the love of his life being dragged by his hair by a man who is supposed to love him just as much. He could not take this. How much more would happen?

"Mikey please stop... let me... I'll carry him."

Mikey stopped and looked at Frank. He could tell that he was weighing the choice.

"Hmmmm, I suppose you can, it would get us to the good part faster."

Frank walked slowly over as Mikey used the knife to wave him forward. He started to untie Gerard rubbing his wrists where he fell on them. Gerard was whimpering for him, and it was breaking Frank's heart. Frank scooped him up in his arms and thought about how he would like to do this in other circumstances. Then he felt the knife at the back of his neck and he just started walking forward to the stairs. Gerard continued to whimper, all the way up the stairs until they were standing in front of the bedroom door. For once, he didn't want to go inside.

"P-please, Mikey... D-don't do this." 

 

Mikey pressed the knife further into Frank's neck. There was no getting away from it. Frank walked into the room and placed Gerard on the floor, helping him to balance again. As he did so he looked into his wife’s eyes.

"Sorry baby, I let you down."

Gerard didn't know what was going to happen next... Knowing Mikey's state of mind he figured it would be something unpleasant. Most likely painful.

"Mikey. We can talk this through. If you stop now we'll forgive you." 

Gerard spoke, looking at his brother then turning to look at his husband.

"Right Frankie? We'll pretend this never happened?" 

Gerard could see the anger building in his husband’s eyes. There was no way he was going to let Mikey off the hook for this. Holding his temper was the hardest thing to do right now. He wanted to grab Mikey by the balls and fling him out the fucking window. The only thing keeping him from lunging was that god damn knife, and right now Mikey was walking up to Gerard with it again.

"Oh I don’t think so big brother. You see, there is a lot more than the little story that I told you."

Mikey pulled a small pouch out of his pocket and Frank froze. He knew what that was. He had one of his own. He started to back up.

"Oh Frankie, what's the matter? Missing your own?"

Mikey began to open the bag and reveal the kit that was inside. He loved the fear that he was instilling in Frank. The needle glistened as he pulled it from the slot and showed it to Gerard.

"See dear brother, a smack addiction is so much easier to hide than that powder you shoved up your nose for years."

 

The substance in Mikey's hands shattered Gerard's heart, and he swears he heard it breaking. He didn't want to be right about Mikey's addiction. He just wanted to pretend his brother was just as fucked up as he was so he didn't have to feel alone. Gerard didn't want this. He loves Mikey despite their differences and years of not speaking.

"Mikey, I can help you. I can help you stop. Just please, please let us go." 

Gerard begged, trying to reason with his younger brother. He'd been in Mikey's position before. Smacked out of his mind to mask the pain and suffering. Using just to feel overwhelmed so nothing else would ever be too much for him.

"I don't want to see you like this. I love you."

Gerard started to cry now. The tears were sliding down his face, black and droopy because of his eye makeup.

 

"Love me? You love me?"

Mikey shoved the needle in Gerard's face.

"If you truly loved me you would have protected me. You only give a shit about yourself Gerard, and I hate you for the happiness that you have achieved. I am going to take everything away from you. I tried to do it the nice way like I did with all your other husbands, but Frankie here would not cooperate. So instead, I am going to take you from him... In as many ways as I can."

Mikey backed Gerard up to the bed and caused him to sit on it. He turned the needle so that it was in the correct position.

"Give me your arm Gee."

 

Gerard really started to panic now. He tensed up and started to shake his head frantically.

"NO! Have you fucking lost it?!"

He moved against the headboard of the bed and looked directly at Frank with watery eyes. Frank was lost. He wanted to help his wife so badly, but the needle... So many memories, and the worst part was that they were not all bad. He remembers being blissfully high with his friends and just relaxing. He longed for that feeling sometimes, and here it was. Then he thought of a way to save Gerard.

"Mikey... here."

Frank extended his arm out.

"Frank, no... No, d-don't."

   
 

Gerard stared, wide eyed now. What was Frank thinking? Mikey cornered Gerard as he tried to get to Frank. 

"Uh uh big brother. You are not going anywhere."

Mikey crawled up to Gerard and pushed him against the headboard. He slid a finger down his chest and purred in his ear.

"Now I cannot think of a reason to turn Frankie down for a party... Unless you can come up with a better one."

 

Gerard furrowed his brow and slapped Mikey's hand away.

"Stop... It. Keep your hands off of me. You aren't getting anything, and you're not giving my husband drugs. I'll..."

He trailed off... What would he do? Was he willing to kill his brother for his husband? Was he even willing to kill anyone at all?

"I'll... I won't let you."

 

Mikey laughed again and pushed the needle under Gerard's chin.

"Look Gee, it's either you or him, but someone is shooting up with me."

Frank moved forward more. He would not let Gerard deal with this any longer.

"Mikey, please, just leave Gerard alone. I'll take the needle."

 

Just as Mikey turns to look at Frank... Gerard, without thinking of the consequences, shoves Mikey's hand away, causing him to drop the needle.

"No one's fucking shooting up, okay?!" 

Gerard screamed and stomped on the needle before Mikey could save it.

"Let's fucking talk about this! I don't want anybody getting hurt!"

 

Mikey saw the crushed needle and lost it. He punched Gerard in the face hard, and pulled the knife back out, shoving it at Frank to get him to back up again.

"Now you pissed me off Gee. See I was just going to make you and Frankie here have a good time with me, but you had to fucking ruin it like you ruin everything. You are just as bad as Stan, but he is not going to ruin anything for me anymore either."

Frank's eyes went wide.

"You killed him."

Mikey did not even hide the smile.

"That bastard will never lay a hand on me again."

 

Gerard cradled his bleeding face and looked at his brother through his hair covering his eyes He didn't know what to say. There was no reasoning with Mikey now knowing he killed Stan. His own fucking husband. Now Frank knew that they were in trouble. Gerard met his gaze and they were on the same page.

"Now now now, no private conversations. We are all family here so we should share. Hmm, well I already had a piece of Frankie here... And a delicious piece it was. Gee certainly had his share of Frank so now I guess the only thing left is for me to have a piece of..."

Mikey left the name hanging in the air, but Frank and Gerard got the intent. This was going to happen, and Frank was powerless to stop it.

"Oh and dear brother? I always have a backup just in case."

Swiftly Mikey pulled out another needle and stabbed Gerard in the arm and pushed on the plunger. Gerard screamed out, letting go of his face. He gripped Mikey's hand and dug his nails into his skin as he tried to yank the needle away. Gerard fell against the wall as Mikey pulled the needle out, and stared at Frank in shock. He was gasping now, clutching onto his forearm and sliding down the wall, his eyelids suddenly feeling heavy. He wanted to say something, but his mouth was too dry, and the words were trapped in the back of his throat. All he could do is stare at Frank as the high hit him like a tidal wave. Frank lunged forward ready to kill Mikey, but he swung the needle towards him.

"I still have enough in this syringe to fuck up an ex-addict like you so don’t even try it."

Gerard was pliant now and Mikey was happy. He moved away from him since he was no longer a threat. Mikey walked up to Frank as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket.

"Now Frankie, where would you like to sit to enjoy the show? Would you like to be in the bleachers or have a ringside seat, hmmm?"

Frank did not want to do either, but he felt that if he was closer he might find a way to stop him. Frank pointed to a chair close to the bed. Mikey motioned for him to sit and place his hands behind his back. Frank wanted to fight back, but seeing Gerard slumped in a coma like high was too much for him. He did what he was told and felt the cuffs tighten on his wrist. Mikey then walked around and straddled his lap.

"See Frankie? See how much fun we could have had if you had just played ball in the hot tub? Now we have to get Gerard involved, but this could be fun you know. I mean I never thought of Gerard as a conquest, but hey, a hole is a hole right?"

 

Gerard could still hear everything... He was just nodding off, but he was trying to force his eyes open. He slumped sideways and fell against the floor, his hair covering his face and his arms stretched out in front of him. He tried to push himself up, but he failed miserably. Fuck... Heroin is one hell of a drug. Mikey slid off of Frank's lap and moved over to Gerard. Mikey could see the fear in his eyes, but could care less. He got down on the ground and pulled Gerard to him.

"Well now big brother, ready for the finale of your life?"

He moved Gerard like he was a rag doll, and placed him in front of Frank. He ripped his shirt open and pushed him face down into the rug. He then pulled down the loose pants and discarded them. Now Gerard was nearly naked except for a simple pair of panties. Mikey caressed his bare thigh and draped himself over Gerard's back. He felt Gerard shudder in protest and he loved it. Gerard lifted his head off the floor with all the strength he could muster and looked up at Frank, clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth. His eyes were begging Frank to do something... Break loose and fucking do something, but he knew that was not possible in this situation. It wasn't going to happen 

"M-Mikey... Stop, p-please. Stop now." 

 

"Awww relax Gee, just imagine I am one of the nameless cocks you used to take up your ass when you were high and did not give a fuck. How about that boy from the hotel? Oh? You did not know that I knew Jacky boy? Yeah, he told me about your tight ass when we were getting high one night and I wondered if it was that tight. I guess I am going to find out huh?"

Mikey ripped the panties off and pressed his still clothed cock against Gerard's now bare ass. He leaned over again and whispered in Gerard's ear.

"I hope you can just take it... Of course you can, Scotty boy did not use any lube when he raped your ass did he? Well neither did our uncle on me, so you get none now."

 

"F-fuck you." 

Gerard subconsciously jerked his head back, hitting Mikey against his chin and mouth. Mikey grabbed Gerard by the hair and yanked hard.

"Stupid move big brother. I was going to use a little spit on my cock at least, but now you get nothing."

Frank knew that Gerard had no idea that Mikey had opened his pants already and before Frank could call out the danger, the room was filled with the blood curdling scream that left Gerard's lungs as Mikey pushed in with one rough shove.

 

His jaw locked and he had muscle spasms going up and down his arms and legs.

He could only scream and try to crawl forward in order to lessen the pain, but it was futile.

He could only feel pain. Burning, sharp pain. He wanted it to stop immediately.

 

Frank pulled hard at the cuffs. He needed to break them even if he broke his wrists. 

"Mikey fucking stop! That's your brother!"

"Yeah I know and he is a great fuck. Nice and tight, no wonder you two were always at it. It makes sense why Scot wanted him back. Man, I hope Billy got a piece of this too."

Frank was in a rage now. That bastard mentioned that piece of shit Scot and Billy in the same sentence. Billy was a great guy, and Frank had gotten to know this over the last two years.

"You shut the fuck up you little shit! I am going to kill you when I get out of this!"

Mikey reached round and tugged hard on Gerard's cock.

"I don’t think so Frankie. You just stay put or I will pull so hard on his cock that I will rip the thing right off!"

Mikey yanked on it again just to prove a point.

"Fuck no please, stop... Don't hurt him anymore than you already are."

"Oh Frankie, I am not hurting him. He is loving it aren’t you Gee?"

At that moment Mikey found Gerard's prostate. Gerard released a mind splitting scream and pressed his face against the floor. His body recoiled and his hands grabbed and reached out for Frank’s leg. He squeezed onto his husband’s calf and panted loudly.

"S-stop... S-stop! No more! Mikey, p-p-please stop. Please."

He begged for the billionth time even though he knew that it was futile. Mikey loved every second of this. He wasn't going to stop just because Gerard kept begging him. Frank could see that Mikey was getting lost in it now. His head fell back as he let go of Gerard's abused cock and gripped his hips with both hands. He dug his fingers into his hips and blood started to drip from the intensity of the nails pushing into the tender flesh. Frank knew that this was the opportunity if it was there. He looked down at Gerard clutching his calf and wiggled it to get his attention. With intent on not hurting himself he tried to communicate with Gerard to let him know that he was going to take care of this. He began to feel out the cuffs and see if he could slip out of them with one hand. The blood was helping in a sick slick way. He started to wiggle his hand back and forth to pull it through the cuff. Frank alternated between watching Mikey and reassuring Gerard as he worked. A pained groan slipped through Gerard's lips and he winced when Mikey started to go faster. Gerard continued to stare up at Frank with pleading eyes and furrowed brows. Much slower than he wanted the large part of his hand began to ease through the constricting metal. He lifted his other leg and gently, but awkwardly, caressed Gerard's arm. He wanted to let him know that he was making progress. He wished he could give him a smile, but that was impossible knowing the pain Gerard was enduring now. He took a chance and whispered.

"Easy baby, it's okay. You are so brave right now. We are going to get out of this, I promise you."

Frank looked up, but Mikey was lost in his own created world of ecstasy. All Gerard could do now was whimper and wait. The pain wasn't getting any less, and the idea of being stuck like this until his brother reached orgasm was making him nauseous.

"Frank..." 

Gerard cried quietly. 

"Frankie, please. It hurts."

 

"I know baby I know, I almost got it."

Just a little bit more and Frank would be free. He knew if he rushed it that it might fuck up all the progress that he made thus far. He continued to sooth Gerard over and over again. Then finally his hand popped it out just as Mikey opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Oh Gee, if you wanted Frank to join us, you just had to say so. Pull his cock out and start sucking it."

"No Mikey he does not have to..."

Mikey went to reach for Gerard's cock again, and Gerard surged up and started to open Frank's pants. This caused him to slide off of Mikey, and Mikey had to shuffle forward. He pushed back in hard and Gerard gripped Frank's pants He'd moved too quickly and suddenly felt a surge of vertigo. Surely, it was the drug's doing, but he still managed not to tip over and pass out from dizziness. Getting Frank's pants open hadn't been easy. His hands were trembling and they weren't functioning the way he wanted them to... Finally, when he managed to set his husband’s flaccid cock free, he did just as Mikey commanded him to and started to suck him off. In any other circumstance Frank would enjoy Gerard's mouth wrapped around him, but he had no want to even try and get hard. He hoped that Gerard realized it was not him. He needed to let Gerard know he had a hand free, but Mikey was too close now. Gerard pulled back quickly and gripped Frank’s thighs to keep him upright. He couldn't do it anymore. He felt too sick, like he was going to vomit. The situation was bad. 

"I c-can't."

Gerard choked, letting his head hang. Frank looked up and saw that Mikey was entranced again. He took a big chance and brought his free hand up to lay it alongside Gerard's cheek.

"It's okay baby."

 

Gerard blinked up at Frank and nodded. He cringed when Mikey hit his spot again and buried his face in Frank's lap, moaning in pain. Frank needed to stop this, He did not want Mikey to hurt Gerard anymore, but how to get Gerard safely out of the way so he could fuck Mikey up? The knife was still a factor too Gerard was getting tired. So tired and it seemed like Mikey was going to climax soon. They were running out of time.

"M-Mikey..." 

 

Mikey was close so fucking close. He was fully just using Gerard now, but he did not give a shit. His brother was tighter than Brendon ever could have been. Still, he knew something that could be better. He grabbed Gerard's hair and pulled him off of Frank's cock. Frank's cock was flaccid so he figured that Frank had cum already.

"Turn around and suck me off. I wanna cum all over your face."

 

Gerard cringed at the command and blinked up at his husband. His eyes were watery and his bottom lip trembling. Frank hung his head down so that Mikey could not see that he was communicating with Gerard with his eyes. He quickly conveyed for Gerard to lay low because Frank was about to make a move on Mikey to take him down. He just hoped that his wife picked up on the hint.

"Awww, Frankie, what's a matter? Too much to see me making Gerard scream as much as you do?"

Mikey pulled Gerard’s hair hard to get his attention. He picked up the knife on the rug and placed it under his neck again. 

"Now turn around or else."

 

Gerard took a deep breath before he slowly turned around, blinking to hold back tears.

"P-please, Mikey. D-don't hurt us anymore." 

 

Mikey looked at Gerard and smiled the most evil smile possible. He grabbed his hair again and shoved his cock down his throat hard. He knew he was choking him, but he did not give a shit. Mikey looked up at Frank who was looking at him with pure malice. Too bad he was tied up and could not help his poor wife. Mikey thought of the other syringe he had with the lethal dose of heroin in it. There was enough to kill Gerard and make sure that Frank cooperated. This night was just beginning, but Frank did not know that... yet. Gerard's face was wet with tears now and he was trying his best to not choke, which was near impossible. His throat closed up and he gagged, trying to lift his head out of Mikey's lap, but his brother had a good grip on his hair and kept him pressed down. This definitely wasn't mixing well with the drugs and he could feel his body begin to shake. Tremors rushed through him and his eyes slipped shut and started rolling into the back of his head. He pressed his hands to the floor and dug his nails into it for dear life. Frank saw that Gerard was heading into convulsions. He was not surprised that his body was fully rejecting the drug after being clean for so many years now. He needed to act faster. With no warning he leaped from the chair over Gerard and shoved Mikey hard in the chest. Gerard was able to push himself away from the commotion, but not too far away He gasped and cried and watched as his husband and brother struggled. He had no voice at the moment, but he really wanted to scream. He wanted to say something that would make them stop. Mikey was floored that Frank had gotten free. Still he had the upper hand because he had the knife. He flipped it over and shoved it towards Frank who was able to move quicker and avoid being slashed.

"You fucking cocksucker!"

Mikey lunged back at him and knocked him on his back. He straddled Frank and held him down while aiming the knife at his heart. Gerard saw the crazed look in his brother’s eyes as he held the knife to Frank and he fucking snapped. He jumped to his feet, despite how the drugs were making him feel, and grabbed Mikey's wrist.

"No! Mikey, no!"

He tried to twist the knife out of his hand. They battled for the blade, fingers and palms getting slashed in the process. It's all a blur for Gerard during the struggle... But when he blinks he sees his hand, gripping the handle of the knife, now attached to Mikey's sternum.

"N-no...No. No... N-no."

He immediately let go of the knife and stared down at Mikey in shock. Mikey fell back against the wall and reached up and touched the handle of the blade. It hurt more than he ever thought it could. He slid down to the floor and looked at Frank and Gerard. This was not supposed to happen... Or maybe it was. Frank was cradling Gerard in his arms as he looked on with horror at what happened. Yet here was his older brother moving out of his husband’s arms and coming to him. Mikey wondered how he could care about him right now. If he were Gerard he would have twisted the knife in further.

 

"M-Mikey... I'm so sorry. I'm... I didn't mean to."

He wept, grabbing his brother's hand and squeezing onto it tightly.

"I'm s-sorry. Oh god, I'm so fucking sorry."

 

Frank watched as Gerard cradled Mikey in his arms. He was frozen for moment with the love that he was witnessing his wife bestow on the brother that just tried to kill him and Frank. Once again this only reinforced Frank's love for this man. He snapped out of it and dialed 911. Mikey looked at Gerard and saw the genuine love that he had for him. Mikey had not seen that in a long time. He thought he drove it out of Gerard like it was driven out of him. 

"Hey Gee, do you remember when we were little. When mom and dad were still alive and we went to that amusement park?"

 

Gerard shuddered at the memory he thought Mikey had forgotten about, and squeezed his eyes shut. He nodded stiffly and released a choked sob.

"Y-yeah, Mikey. I do."

He started to pet his younger brother's hair now, gently.

 

"I was a little shit and would not listen that I was too young to ride Whip. It seems so tame now, but it was scary shit back then. You talked about how much fun it was, that I..."

Mikey started to cough and found it harder to talk. At one point a little blood spotted his lips and he felt Gerard wipe them off. He needed to continue though, he wanted Gerard to know.

"I wanted to be just like you and go on it. I got so sick and mom and dad yelled at me, but you didn't. You took care of me and cleaned me up and promised me that when I got older we would ride it together. That never happened though did it?"

 

Gerard's bottom lip quivered as he shook his head.

"Mikey... I shouldn't have you left you alone like I did. I should have protected you from... _Him_. Maybe if I had stayed he would have never done what he did. It should have been me."

 

For the first time Mikey sees what Gerard has been saying all along. He really did not have a choice but to leave. That he did not do it out of the bitterness that Mikey forged all these years in his heart. Mikey starts to cry and the tears are real for the first time since he was sixteen. 

"No Gee, you did what you had to do. What happened to me... If you knew it would have turned out the way it did you never would have left. I am so sorry for everything that I put you through all these years. I love you and I want you *cough cough cough* to have a happy life with Frank. You... deserve... it."

 

Gerard blinked hard, and tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear you say... I love you so much, Mikey. S-so much."

Gerard leaned down gently and planted a small peck on his brother’s lips. He pulled back and looked down at Mikey then over at Frank, tears streaming down his face. Frank closed his phone. He knew there was no need anymore. They would send the police of course, but even after everything was explained the end result was the same. Michael James Claymore was no more and Mikey Way was finally free.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_ Pick jaw up off floor. Get back into nest. I'm ok. You ok? Ok we're good. Phew.


	17. Before The Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They were no longer just 'House Wives'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In August of 2013 _***Digdeepenough***_ asked me to write a little story with her:
> 
>  
> 
> Nene Joslyn:  
> So excited, I will not lie!  
> Digdeepenough:  
> Lol! Yay! I'm glad you areeee  
> Nene Joslyn:  
> I never thought I would be good enough for someone to want to write with me!  
> Digdeepenough:  
> Oh stahp! You're amazing!  
> Wait, I'm gonna send a prologue  
> Nene Joslyn:  
> sweet!  
> Digdeepenough:  
> I sent it  
> Nene Joslyn:  
> I just got it! Going to check it out!  
> Digdeepenough:  
> Yay! Ok cool lololol  
> If you have any opinions or anything let me know. I think it should be changed a bit, but idk lol  
> Nene Joslyn:  
> Okay, so I finished and I am intrigued!  
> So what is the full concept?  
> Digdeepenough:  
> Well, there's 2 ways to go with it  
> 1\. Gerard turns out to be insane  
> 2\. Frank turns out to be insane  
> So far I have some of chapter 1  
> And Gerard's kind of perfect, but also very well rehearsed and manipulative  
> Nene Joslyn:  
> Okay, so give me the background of the idea. I mean I read the prolouge, which is meant to tease the reader, but what is your outline and background of the whole fic?
> 
>  
> 
> That was how it started and here we are over a year later looking at the end of an amazing fic that fostered an amazing friendship. Everyone in the fic that played an important role in shaping Frank and Gerard's marriage comes back, even those you don't want to. You will laugh, cry, sigh, and hopefully smile as you read the final chapter of **HouseWife**.
> 
> It has been an absolute pleasure writing this with my Geebear and no worries, this will not be the last fic that wwe work on together. ^-^
> 
> I love you Geebear. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: September 7th One Year Later***_

_***Gerard***_

Gerard couldn't see a thing. He could only hear and every time he let out a nervous chuckle Frank touched his knee and caressed him there.

"Are we almost there?" 

Gerard bouncing in his seat a bit. He was so nervous.

"Yes baby, be patient, I promise, we are almost there."

Gerard shifted and scoffed, swatting at his husbands hand gently. 

"You said that already!"

He couldn't contain the excitement building up inside of him. Surprises drove him crazy and every time he had to put the blindfold on he knew something good was about to happen. The anticipation was going to be the death of him. Gerard wondered how much longer it really was until they'd arrive. If he had known it was going to take so long he would have hiked his dress up and asked Frank to go down on him as a distraction. But sadly he knew it was probably too late for that.

"AAAAAnd we are here!"

Frank laughed at how Gerard tried to grope for the door handle in his state. 

"Easy baby, you are going to get hurt. Let me get the door for you."

Frank got out of the car and crossed to the other side and opened the door for his wife. He took Gerard's hand and guided him out of the car. Unfortunately Gerard tripped a little and fell into Frank's arms.

"I'll fall to my death before we get inside."

Gerard clutched on Franks hand while his other moved through the air in front of him. He can hear Frank laughing as they entered the building and suddenly everything's quiet. Very quiet and Gerard's afraid to make a sound.

"Frank... Can I take this off now?"

"Not yet baby, just a little longer."

Frank led Gerard up a few stairs. The sound of people eating was surrounding them, but they passed through them all and then it got quiet again.

"Frank..." 

Gerard whispered quietly once silence surrounded them yet again.

"Now?"

"Now."

Gerard quickly reached around the back of his head and yanked up the blindfold, messing his neat hair up in the process. Finally, he could see and what he sees makes him gasp.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

Gerard's hand flew to cover his mouth and his other hand went straight to his chest. He looked around the beautifully decorated room and his eyes sparkled in admiration. Everyone he knew and loved was standing in front of him with smiles on their faces. He could feel himself tearing up, because he didn't expect this. He was overwhelmed with joy.

"Oh my god! Everyone! I can't believe this!" 

_***Mixed POV***_

"Mom!"

Kat and Kody ran up to Gerard and hugged him tightly. Kat stepped back and smiled

"Looking good there mom."

"Ten years can you believe it!"

Kody chuckled and then quickly jumped out of the way as he was nearly knocked over by a three year old.

"Geeze sis, control your offspring!"

"Gandma Gee!"

Gerard stared down at the toddler with a huge grin on his face as she called out for his attention. Her large, brown doe eyes stared into his ageless Hazel eyes and they share a moment.

"Lia!" 

Gerard squealed and picked her up and pulled her against his frame. He littered her chubby little face in lipstick kisses and she giggled, looping her tiny arms around his neck. He loved the little girl as if she were his own flesh and every time he saw her she always received his undivided attention. They had a bond unlike any other.

"Aza!"

"Uh oh, Daddy's mad at me Gandma Gee."

Gabe came puffing up to Gerard trying to catch his breath. He leaned on Kody's shoulder.

"Man Gabe, she runs circles around you."

Kody laughed, but Kat looked seriously. She crossed her arms over her protruding stomach and frowned. Even five months pregnant, she looked amazing in her simple red dress.

 

"What did she do?"

"I caught her in the kitchen bothering the cooks."

Azalea looked up at Gerard shaking her head.

"Actually she was there with me."

Everyone turned around and saw Pete walking up with Spencer, Ryan and another older man. Pete leaned in and gave Gerard a quick kiss.

"Happy anniversary Gee. Anyway, This curious little girl saw me go into the kitchen and she followed me. She was very polite and asked what was going on. She stuck with me the whole time, but then I got a phone call and stepped away. I am guessing that is when her dad saw her and jumped to conclusions."

Gerard giggled and turned to Gabe. The man looked restless and it was totally understandable, living with a three year old daughter and a pregnant, hormonal Kat. Gerard was surprised the man was still in one piece.

"It's a daddy's job to worry."

Gerard winked at his son in law as he passed Azalea to him.

Gerard felt small arms slipped around his waist. He felt a slight kiss on the back of his neck.

"Happy Anniversary Gee Baby."

 

A second set of arms slipped on him and rested on his hip bones.

"Happy Anniversary Arthur."

  

Both Spencer and Ryan looked amazing in thier lace dresses. The three decided to dress similar for the party. Gerard was about to compliment them on the color and style they chose when an older unidentified man stepped in front of Gerard clicked his heels and bowed.

"Madame Iero, pleasure to finally met you, my wife has spoken fondly about you. Master Fuchon at your service."

He lifted Gerard's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. Gerard beamed. Ever since Ryan told him who his husband was Gerard had googled his work and fell in love immediately. The man was a genius! And now, he was finally meeting him. Trying not to fangirl too hard Gerard contained the girlish squee threatening to slip through his lips. He was red in the face and now he was sort of sweating.

"It's a pleasure to me meet you too. I'm a huge fan. I love all of your paintings. My favorite is the one you did of a sunset in Paris. It made me feel like I was on my honeymoon all over again."

He needed to get this man to sign his autograph book in the near future.

"Ah, but I am a fan of you Madame Iero. My Cherie says you have amazing taste and I have to agree." 

Gerard heard Spencer and Ryan both giggle at the double entandra that the older man let slip from his lips.

"Mousier Iero is very lucky."

"That I am. Pleasure to meet you Mousier Fuchon. You must come and visit my Geebear's gallery."

"I shall. Congratulations on your ten years."

"And here is to another ten."

"But of course."

"Armand, I'm getting hungry."

Fuchon reached out and caressed Ryan's face lightly. There was much love and caring in the small movement.

"Of course Cherie. Mousier Wentz, Iero, will you accompany me to get the ladies some sustenance."

Pete, Frank, and Armand all walked off together. Frank blew Gerard a kiss and winked as he left.

"Pinch me, Spence."

Gerard released a dreamy sigh and leaned on Ryan as he pulled Spencer closer. He wrapped one arm over Spencer's shoulder and his other around Ryan.

"This is the best anniversary ever."

*

*

*

The smells coming from the covered trays were amazing. Even Pete's mouth was watering.

"Damn Pete, don't you do this for a living?"

"Yeah, but I can appreciate good food that is not mine."

"I can vouch for that."

Everyone laughed when Spencer called Pete out. True to Pete though he did not even flinch. He simply leaned over and nipped lightly at Gerard's shoulder.

"Can I help it if I have a taste for the finer things in life."

Gerard laughed louder than anyone at the table and swatted at Pete's arm playfully. What Pete was saying was true. The food did smell extremely delicious. His mouth was watering, too. He wanted nothing more than to pull the lid off his food and dig in, but he wanted Frank to initiate when it was time to do so. Ten years of marriage and he was still the obedient housewife he was when Frank first met him. Except now he was slightly sassier.

"Hey Kody, where's your other half?"

"He was waiting for his sister at the airport."

"Oh! Brook is coming?"

"Well yeah, I mean the whole family is coming."

"You mean the whole family is here."

Everyone looked up and saw Billy arriving with what looked like a caravan of people. Kody leaped out of his chair and ran up to Kyle and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you baby."

"Kody, it's only been three hours!"

"Yes, but it was the longest three hours of my life!"

"Pop's help!"

"Sorry Kyle, your husband, your problem."

"Hey Gee, Happy Anniversary."

Gerard quickly jumped out of his seat and hurried to Billy. He threw his arms around the older man and kissed him on the cheek as he said many _thank you's_.

"I'm so happy you made it! I was getting worried."

He pulled back from the embrace and looked into his ex-husband's--now his close friend--light green eyes.

"Sorry to scare you Gee Love, but we had to wait for Destiny's date to get here."

"Hey Gege, this is Roger. Roger, this is my mom."

"Your mom?"

Gerard adverted his attention to the two teenagers and pushed his hands on his hips.

"Boyfriend?" 

He questioned back, raising a brow at the boy.

"Uh yeah, Roger and I started dating right after school ended and over the summer."

Kyle leaned in and whispered in Gerard's ear.

"Careful Gee, he's a little shit."

"Hey Des, how's it going?"

"Hey Frankie. Happy Anniversary."

"Awww thanks sweetie. Hi, I'm Frank and you are?"

"Roger, Destiny's boyfriend. So it's your anniversary?"

"Yup."

Frank smiled and looked up at Gerard. He sighed and pulled Gerard in close by his waist.

"Ten wonderful years."

"Uh huh, but you have kids right? I mean Kody's....uh, yeah...is your son."

Frank was starting to get pissed. He tightened his grip on Gerard's hip.

"Yeah and I have a daughter too."

"So you used to have a wife then."

Frank let a low growl out.

"I still have a wife."

Gerard pressed his hand on Frank's chest and clutched tightly. 

"Easy tiger. He's just a kid." 

Gerard whispered as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Frank's ear.

"Don't take it to heart. I'm not."

"Um...can you not do that please."

Frank was trying really hard not to deck this kid. A homophobic ass is not what he needed on their special day.

"Do what?"

Kody comes over with almost the same possessive hold on Kyle. Frank smirks. He knows how to fix this brat.

"Oh, apparently Roger here has a problem with PDA here."

"Oh really? I guess that does not include himself though huh Roger?"

"That's different. Destiny and I are..."

"Straight? Normal?"

"Well...yeah."

"What?!"

Roger turns to Destiny and holds out his hands.

"Hey babe, you know that being around you dad and his...Tommy makes he squeamish."

"Yeah, but I thought it was because they are a little handsy with each other."

"Oh no, apparently you are dating a homophob."

"Kyle, that's not nice. You don't know Roger enough to say that. You don't live home anymore!"

"Yeah!? Well I know enough to hear disapproving in someone’s voice!"

"You are just sensitive and over reacting!"

"No I am not! You are just being fucking stupid and blinded by love!"

"Hey Fag, don't call my girl stupid!"

Gerard covered his mouth with his free hand and gasped. He could have sworn he heard glass shatter in the background as everyone turned their attention to Destiny's boyfriend. Frank was livid. He went to react, but he was too late. Someone beat him to it.

*POW*

Roger hit the floor hard enough to nearly knock him out. Standing with her fist ready to fly again is Destiny.

"You fucking piece of shit! How dare you say that to my brother! You are the fucking Fag! Trying to prove how much of a man you are always trying to get into my ass claiming that i can keep my virginity! Get the fuck out of here before we all go ape shit on your sorry ass!"

A series of gasps fill the room.

Holy crap... Gerard was in shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He had his arm tangled around Frank's and he stepped back a bit, taking his husband with him.Destiny just hit her boyfriend... Well, ex-boyfriend now.

"Wow." 

Gerard palmed the side of his face. A small amount of clapping started up until it was the entire room. Some catcalls and whistles joined them. Destiny looked up and the ducked her head down. Kody walked up to her and picked her up and twirled her in a circle.

"Yes! That's my girl! Fuck yeah, you practically knocked his ass out!"

Destiny laughed and blushed a little.

"Well I held back a little."

"You are so much better than that little shit. And did i hear correctly that he was trying to convince you to do anal?"

Kody put Destiny down and they all looked at her. She tried to hide behind Gerard.

"Um...maybe?"

As if Gerard needed to be in any more shock. He didn't know what to say. He just stared down at Destiny as he moved to the side so she couldn't hide behind him. She needed to have a long talk with her family, but now wasn't the time. Later perhaps, and he would join them. Right now, he was just glad she kicked the kid out of her life.

"Destiny..." 

Gerard started, pulling the teenage girl close to him.

"He's never tried to... Force himself on you. Has he?" 

He knew that question alone was risky to ask because he didn't want to put that image in Billy and her siblings minds, but it had to be asked.

What if the boy had tried to rape her and no one knew anything about it? It's so terrifying for Gerard to think about. He just wanted to hear her he could sleep at night without that question hanging in his mind.

"See Pops, I told you he was no good. I never believe that act he put on when he was visiting and he always made Tommy feel uncomfortable"

Tommy looked up at Kyle. He still felt new in this family even after two years. Even though Billy had shown him more kindness and love than he had ever experienced before, he always wondered if he was good enough to take Gerard's place in his life. As if he could read his mind, Billy wrapped his arm around his waist and squeezed him affectionately. he looked up at his older husband and smiled. Billy leaned down and whispered in his ear how beautiful he looked tonight in his new dress. This gave Tommy the courage to speak up about the situation.

"I-I-It was not much of a big deal."

Kyle looked at Tommy and then at Billy.

"I am more worried about Destiny like Gee is."

Tommy walked up to Destiny and Gerard. He still felt intimidated by the older man. He would never be mom to these kids, but he was alright with that.

"A couple of times I think I intervened in his plans with her when I did not like what I heard when they were alone. I like to believe that I stopped anything from happening at least at the house."

Destiny looked at Tommy and smiled. 

"Yeah, you did a good job too."

Destiny hugged Tommy and he smiled at Gerard.

Frank walked up to all of them and placed a hand on Destiny's shoulder.

"Maybe you should give up the martial art lessons and take up boxing slugger."

That made everyone laugh.

"Okay, enough with all this serious shit, good food is going to waste and it isn't even Pete's."

The mention of food makes Gerard's stomach growl almost as if it were planned to sound off in that moment as an icebreaker for the tense group.

"Way ahead of you guys."

Gerard laughed as he starts to make his way back to the large, long table.

*

*

*

"I do not think I could eat another bite."

Spencer patted his tummy lightly. He then patted Gerard's.

"I would slow down too there Gee Baby."

Pete laughed at Gerard's reaction.

"Easy Spence, you don't want Gerard all over you for calling him fat."

"Who says I don’t want him all over me."

Gerard kept his eyes on Spencer and stuck his tongue at him before going back to pouting.

"Do you know how much weight I had to lose to fit into this dress?"

  

Of course Spencer knew. Gerard told him at least one thousand times. He wasn't going to walk around going unnoticed. Especially when it came to his appearance. Pete reaches out and tugs at Gerard till he moves from his own seat into Pete's lap.

"Trust me honey, you do not have to lose anything. Both Frankie and I like to have something to grab onto and you my dear have it in all the right places and none of the wrong ones."

Gerard pouted teasingly and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You guys only like it when you make me jiggle."

That had been a sexual remark, but the younger people at the table didn't have to know that. It could have meant anything... Tickling, cuddling... ect, Pete and Frank knew what he meant. Pete laughed at the little pout that Gerard had on his face. Spencer leaned in and whispered something in Gerard's ear that made him hitch his breath and wiggle around a bit in Pete's lap. Pete grabbed his waist.and then looked at Spencer.

"You two better behave, we have another two hours at least here so don't start anything."

"At least not without us."

Frank came over with his arm around Ryan's waist.

"Hey Geebear, Brendon and M. just arrived...together."

Gerard climbed out of Pete's lap with Spencer's help and fixed his dress so he wasn't up skirting everyone.

"Oh? Are they still outside?"

"Gee.."

Brendon walked in and he looked really good. He was healthy and it showed in his skin color. It was not easy to kick his heroin habit, but he had done it. Brendon had a hard time after divorcing Jepha too, but he learned to be on his own and to accept that he did not need a man to survive. He also realized that the way his ex made him dress was not him. Now he was more comfortable in a simple grey lace dress, but it had much more style.

 

"Looking good there Gee."

M. smiled as he stood next to Brendon. They looked like a power couple. Well they were, but not in the intimate sense. When Brendon divorced Jepha, Frank’s lawyer helped him take Jepha to the cleaners. Brendon ended up with Jepha’s half of the business with Stan. Since he had no business sense he asked M. to help him. Soon they were doing so well in the market, that M. was able to get out of the House Wife business for good. The website no longer existed either. All the House Wives had been married off to good husbands. Brendon moved in with M. after selling his house. They enjoyed each other’s company, but the relationship was completely platonic and they were both fine with that.

”Happy anniversary guys.”

Gerard beamed and finally stopped fussing with his dress. He pushed his hands to his hips, looking M and Brendon up and down.

"Thanks, I'm glad you guys could make it." 

It made him sad whenever he saw Brendon... The former housewife made him think of Mikey. Brendon stepped up and hugged Gerard. He pointed to the picture of a younger more carefree Mikey near the entrance.

"That is a good way to remember him."

Brendon had tears in his eyes, but they were from fonder memories. Becoming friends with Gerard after Mikey's death, Brendon found he never really knew the man. He let Mikey influence him completely about everything.

"You know I will never feel that I have apologized enough to you right? Even two years later, I am sorry for everything."

"Kitten, relax. Gerard forgave you a long time ago."

"I know Matthew, but."

M. laid a hand on the small of Brendon's back lightly.

"Then stop."

"Okay Matthew."

"Matthew huh?"

"Oh stop Pete, don't even go there. I am not going to refer to my business partner as M."

Gerard smiled at the subtle yet noticeable change... Matthew. He sounded less intimidating that way... More human.

"I like it." 

Gerard pulled Brendon into a hug and then M. He was happy they remained in his life. They reminded him people can change... That there was hope.

"All right, enough of this sentimental bullshit, time for dessert!"

Everyone laughed when Kody spoke. At that the group turned to the dessert table which was laden with decedent and rich desserts. M. offered Gerard an arm.

"Shall we Mrs. Iero?"

With a quick nod and a coy smile Gerard takes M's arm. He allows the taller man to escort him and for some strange reason he feels prideful. Never in a million years would he have thought M would walk beside him as his equal.

Gerard was happy with his life. It felt good to no longer be property.

Brendon was on M.'s other side as they walked to the table and grabbed a few plates. There were so many things to choose from. M. picked up one of the strawberry confections and held it for Gerard.

  

"Open up Gee."

Now this was the best anniversary ever. He didn't even need any extravagant gift from Frank... He could knock this surreal moment right off his goals list. Gerard opened his mouth to the treat M was sticking out in front of him and he closed his lips around it. He made sure not to touch his fingers. He pulled back, humming in satisfaction with a smirk on his face that he couldn't contain even as he chewed. M. groaned quietly and Brendon slapped him lightly.

"What? Forgive me Kitten, but I could never forget the history I had with this now proper lady in front of me. I would do him an injustice if I did not remember how amazing that mouth is and how lucky Iero is."

"You bet your ass I am lucky and no one else get to be a part of that."

At that moment Spencer walked up and leaned on Frank’s shoulder counting his fingers.

"Well...except for me...and Pete...and Ryan...and..."

"There better not be another and in there Spencer Wentz."

Frank turned to Spencer shaking his finger playfully. Gerard giggled and rushed to his husband's side.

"But you'll always be the best, Frankiekins." 

And with that he placed an innocent kiss to his cheek. What they were going to get into that night was going to be anything but innocent. Spencer laughed. He loved causing trouble as long as it was harmless.

”Gee!”

Kassie came strolling up to Gerard with several ladies in tow.

”Sorry we missed dinner, but the Gallery showing too longer than I expected.”

After Stan and Mikey passed away, the portion that was left to Mikey in Stan’s will went to Gerard. He was not interested in the money so used it to turn Stan’s home into a place that helps those with substance abuse problems. He also started a foundation of the same case in Mikey’s name. The Gallery he kept, but he made Kassie and manager. Business has never been better and Kassie was able to use her management degree to her full advantage. Kassie turned to Gerard and introduced her group of friends.

”Gee, I’d like you to meet Miss Zykirah, Miss Brianna, Miss Weekes, and Miss Estelle. These ladies have been an amazing addition to our staff and they have gotten us so many new clients, I think we are going to need to expand!”

Gerard was speechless and this made Frank laugh.

”You guys will have to excuse my wife, he is still a little over whelmed at this point.”

”And this ladies is the man that made it all possible for Gee to touch our lives.”

”Frank Anthony Iero at your service.”

Frank did a little flourish and bowed slightly, looking up at them a bit and wiggling his eyebrows. All the ladies giggled and that made Frank smile. He was still a ladies man, even if there was really only one lady for him anymore.

”Okay, enough talk, let me at that table! I don’t have a fitting for my wedding dress for another two months!”

Everyone laughed at Kassie’s comment, but Gerard was really excited. He knew that Kassie would find someone better than Kent.

Everyone grabbed their desserts and headed back to their tables. When they got there Kyle was on the phone off in the corner.

"Everything alright Kody?"

"Yeah dad everything's good."

Gerard glanced back and forth between Kyle and Kody. He couldn't hear anything Kyle was saying to whoever he was talking to on the phone.

"Are you sure?"

Gerard moved closer to his step son with a worried expression etched on his face.

"You're sure? Yes, oh thank you thank you!"

Kyle hung up the phone and then ran to Kody and jumped on him.

"We got it! We got it!"

"Oh baby, I'm so happy!"

Gerard was confused now... He was happy to see that there was nothing wrong, but he still couldn't shake the worried expression off his face.

"Got it? Got what?"

Gerard grabbed Kody's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"What's going on?"

His maternal instincts were kicking in. He needed to know what the hell was happening right now, especially if it involved his kids.

"Kyle and I just got approved for adoption!"

"Yeah! We have been working on it for months and we finally got the call just now!"

Gerard's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Holy shit!" 

He screamed out in joy and pulled the two men into a hug. This was one of the best news all year, including Kat being pregnant again.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

This was turning out to be an amazing day. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. Frank could not be happier about everything. His family would now grow to one more and there was always room. He got pulled into the hug by Kody and enjoyed the warmth of it. He looked up at his beautiful wife of 10 years.

"Hey baby, come dance with me."

Gerard gladly took his husband by the hand and looked at him with a smile he only ever had on when he was looking at him.

"Sure, handsome. I would love to."

Gerard was unable to hide the smirk in his voice. Frank led Gerard to the dance floor and twirled him around a bit. The music started up and it was the same song that they danced to in Paris on their honeymoon. Gerard was overwhelmed with nostalgia as he and his husband danced. He was also filled with an excessive amount of pride and joy as Frank kissed him.That moment alone was perfect enough to erase all the drama and trauma he endured in the past. He was truly happy and no one can take that away from him.

"Excuse me Mrs. Williams?"

Gerard's smile dropped as the title hits him in the back of the head. He involuntarily turns to it even though it's been so long since he's heard it directed to him.

"Excuse me?"

He was beyond confused. It had to be a mistake.

"Mrs. Williams. Sorry to interrupt the festivities. I represent the estate of your late husband."

He held his hand out for Gerard to shake.

"Mr. Quinn Allaman Esquire."

Late _husband_. Gerard blinked, dumbfounded. Why was this Quinn guy calling Daniel his husband? Frank's his husband.

... Wait a second...

"Daniel's dead?"

"Yes Ma'am and seeing as you are his wife; you are the sole heir to his fortune."

Quinn pulled open his valise and handed a stack of paper over to Gerard.

Gerard looked over the papers and scanned what he could as quickly as possible. He could feel Frank moving beside him.

"But I'm not married to Daniel. We've been separated for nearly 22 years. This has to be some kind of mistake."

Frank took the paper work from Gerard and scanned it.

"Um...not according to this Gee. Daniel never got a divorce from you."

Quinn scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah...Daniel did remarry...three more times after you, but uh...he never divorced you properly so...none of his other marriages were legal."

Gerard was stunned. So stunned he didn't know how to react.

"So... My marriage to Frank...?"

Gerard trailed off and palmed his hand over his forehead. This was all too much for him to handle. Just when things were going well and his life was looking up... It all came crashing down.

"Well honestly Mrs...Iero, if his son had not just up and disappeared we would not be having this conversation. And like father like son he never followed through with his own marriage and he has no children so...it all goes to you."

"Holy shit!"

Frank looked up from papers and at Gerard wide eyed.

"Gee, you are a fucking millionaire!"

Gerard looked up at Frank and then back down to the papers. It had to be a mistake. It just had to.

"I don't want his money. I don't want anything to do with the Williams. Find Scot and give it to him. I want nothing from them."

He wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. He was just so upset about those years of never being divorced from his abusive first husband... He had been married to him for 21 years and didn't even know it.

"Well...we can't find him. He abandoned his "wife" and just disappeared. According to reports, he ran off with another woman's husband. Who would have thought?"

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced at Frank.

"When... When did he disappear?"

He had a feeling he knew.

"It seems he ran off with a college buddy of his about...seven years ago. Devastated the other man's wife. She was a wreck when the police told her. They were not very discreet about their affair. They even had rendezvous in a building that her father was renovating. Really sordid late night stuff."

Quinn coughed.

"Sorry, i did not mean to go into so much detail. The point is he is gone so legally the money is yours along with the estate and his business. He literally had no one else. When his first wife found out that he died she rented out the top floor of the Plaza and threw a party. All his other ex's had similar parties. They did not even care about the money."

Although Gerard wasn't Daniel's number one fan it still upset him to hear that. And about Scot... The other man Quinn was talking about was Kent. They weren't at that vacant building to have an affair with one another. Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. He knew where they were... Six feet (or more) under.

"Okay... Can I talk with my husband for a minute? Alone?"

"Of course, take your time."

"Hey man, please help yourself to something. Gerard and I will be right back."

Frank led Gerard to a private alcove. On the way he nodded to Pete, M. and Billy. He had a feeling he was going to need a little help with this one.

"They're dead, aren't they?" 

Gerard couldn't hide the anger in his voice. He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from Frank.

"Yes Gee, they are and if they were not, I doubt they would have been able to function."

Frank took a deep breath. He never told Gerard what happened when they found him. He started to talk, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the three men that helped shape his and Gerard's life.

"we got this Frankie. Let us help you."

Frank moved to the floor in front of Gerard and gave Pete his seat. Billy sat on the other side of Gerard and took his hand. M. Stood behind Frank.

"Are you sure you want to hear this Gee?"

Gerard looked around. He looked each man in the eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Pete took a deep breath and then turned to Frank. Frank nodded.

"On the night you were kidnapped. It took us a while to figure out what happened to you. It was actually Kent's arrogance that led to you. He called Kassie to lie to her and we now had his phone signal to follow. We found him at a store buying liquor. Pete hid in the shadows and asked for a light. He coaxed him into the alley where...I jumped him."

_”Time to tell me where my fucking wife is you piece of shit!"_

_Kent could barely speak from frank's nearly giving him a concussion when he punched him. Frank went to hit him again, but M. caught his arm._

_"Wait! Before you beat him to death we need to find out where Gerard is. Knocking him unconscious will get us nowhere."_

_Frank growled at M. but knew he was right. He dragged Kent to the van where Pete was waiting with Spencer and Bob._

_"This piece of shit needs to talk and fast. Who knows what's happening to Gerard right now!"_

_"I got this."_

_Bob grabbed Kent from Frank and hauled him into the van._

_"Spence, hand me the pliers."_

"Uh...okay Bobby."

_Bob took the pliers and yanked Kent's pants down._

_"Fuck is that?"_

_"Oh shit!"_

_"What?"_

_"No Frank don't!"_

_"Pete what the fuck is it!?"_

_Pete swallowed._

_"It's blood."_

_"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_M. surged forward and grabbed Frank by his shoulder and yanked him back._

_"Just get him to fucking spill. The sooner he talks the better. Then we can kick his fucking teeth in, okay?!"_

_"He hurt my Gee!"_

_Frank never wanted to murder someone before. Knowing that the blood on this foul demon belonged to his sweet beloved who would never hurt a fly made his blood boil. Bob took advantage of the situation._

_"Hey you piece of shit, This is very simple. You tell me where Gerard is or I yank off your testicles using this."_

_Bob held up the pliers for him to see. He then reached down and crushed one of his nuts in the grip. Kent cried out and Frank surged forward and grabbed Kent’s face._

_"How about this. You tell me where my wife is or we will all rape your vile ass using this!"_

_Frank held up the tire iron and Kent’s eyes went wide!_

_He starting babbling out the address. Once Pete wrote it down, Frank lifted the tire iron up and brought it down on Kent's head._

_"FRANKIE! M. STOP HIM!"_ /p>

_M yanked Frank back by the back of his shirt and wrapped his arms around him to secure him._

_"AND they'll keep HURTING him if we don't get there ASAP!"_

_Spencer nodded and jumped in the driver’s seat. M. was driving earlier, but if he let go of Frank now, Frank would be all over Kent._

*

*

*

_"We're here."_

_It did not take long to get to the place. It had to be within walking distance of the place that Kent was. The deserted feeling of the place was creeping Spencer out and he clung to Pete._

_"Oh Pete, what if we are too late."_

_"Shhh quiet, we can't think like that. Gerard has been through so much in his life. We need to believe he can make it through this too."_

_"I hope so, I really do."_

_The group moved toward the building that Kent shakily pointed out with his broken hand. Bob was dragging him along with M. close by to keep Frank off of him. Frank had taken the lead with Spencer holding Pete. They got to the door and Frank opened it, but he wish he did not._

_"Mmm, fuck... Take that, bitch."_

_Pete had to grab Frank's collar and avoid a punch as Frank tried to charge forward. He whispered back to M._

_"Fuck M. help me!"_

_As M nodded his head his eyes land on the guy violating Gerard. Then he looks at the whole picture and he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He can hear Gerard's choked sobs and the sound of skin on skin. Smacking and grabbing and... M looked around and realized Frank was closing in on the man and that's when he hears it. A loud, barbaric scream and it echoes. It suddenly hits M as he rushes to Gerard's side he goes to touch him, but he flinches... He had been just like these people. Throwing poor Gerard to the wolves. They tore him apart and it was his fault. He leaves Gerard to Spencer and stands up in front of Scot and kicks him in the ribs with his bulky boots._

_"You piece of shit!"_

"Bob had finished pummeling Kent till there was nothing left...”

Frank was pretty choked up having to relieve what he saw.

"He came over to where I was with Pete trying to get you to say anything, but baby all you were doing is wishing to die."

Pete squeezed Gerard's thigh affectionately.

"Spencer had gone from shaking with fear for your life to shaking with anger. He saw a knife by the mattress you were on and grabbed it. Before I could stop him he was over by M. with that that that..."

Pete squeezed a little too hard on Gerard causing him to yelp. He pulled his hand back quickly.

"I'm sorry Gee. So sorry we did not get there sooner."

Pete began to weep.

Gerard could only look over the men who saved his life with a dejected look on his face. He tried to remember everything, but it was all so blurry. He could only see Scot and Kent. Even still he couldn't wrap his brain around the rescue. It was all distorted.

"I don't..."

Gerard trailed off and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I don't remember wishing to die. I don't even remember getting out of there. I just remember the r-rape and then waking up and seeing Frankie."

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it Gee to say the least."

Billy was holding one of Gerard's hands and turned to him.

"When I was told the whole story, I could not believe how strong you were Gee Love. I don’t know if I could have ever survived all that, but I can tell you that if I was there, I think I would have done the same that Frank and M. did."

"Don't forget me."

Everyone looked up and saw Spencer. 

"I am not proud of what I did to that poor excuse of a human being, but I would do it again."

Gerard shuddered involuntarily and took a deep breath.

"Thanks... All of you. I wouldn't have been able to get past all that without you."

Frank placed a hand on Gerard's knee rubbing it gently in circles.

"Geebear, I am so sorry that you never realized what we did for you. I don't want you to feel like you were responsible for their lives. They made a choice to hurt someone very dear to all of us and I just could not allow people like that to continue to exist knowing they could try again."

Gerard nodded. He understood. If anyone ever hurt Frank like that he would have done the same.

"I... I know. I understand, Frankie. I think I'm ready to talk to Quinn now."

Frank could not be prouder of this man in front of him. Although he sat here in a beautiful dress showing off his knock out figure and gorgeous legs, he was far from the timid creature that needed to be told what he could do. He was a man that knew what he wanted and needed and was not afraid to ask for it anymore. Frank helped Gerard up and pulled him into a strong hug.

"Geebear, I have never been more in love with you as I am right now."

He kissed Gerard with all the passion that he had inside him for his new confidence. He did not give a shit about who was around and who was watching. This man right here was his whole world. Gerard literally melted against his husbands embrace. He has never felt like he was worth the cost M sold him for and right then and there Frank made him feel priceless. There were no words to describe this human being, but if Gerard had to choose he would have to use 'Savior'. Frank was his savior, his soul mate, his super hero.

"I love you so much." 

Gerard managed to say, despite being awestruck. It was all he could say because it was all that was going through his head.

"Now let's go take care of this business so we can take care of other business."

Frank wiggled his eyebrows and Gerard and everyone laughed as Gerard blushed. Pete jumped on Frank's back nearly knocking him over.

"Hey Frankie, if you have to get married again, does that mean you have another honeymoon and if so can I come too?" 

"What?"

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III what the fuck!?"

Everyone looked at Spencer when he used Pete's full name. Even Pete looked.

"What? They already had their first honeymoon together and I am sure they had fun, but come on babe, when was the last time we all had some fun together? This is the perfect excuse right Gee?"

All eyes turned to Gerard. Pete looked at Gerard with those puppy dog eyes. Gerard smirked and pushed his hands on hips. What he was about to say would surely make everyone question his current state of mind.

"I definitely think it's a perfect excuse, Peter. As a matter of fact... I agree one hundred and twenty percent."

Every ones jaw dropped at Gerard's comment and Pete was so surprised he fell off Frank's back.

"Ow fuck!"

Gerard laughed at their reaction. He expected that.

"What, what'd I say?”

Spencer stepped up to Gerard and felt his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Are you sure you are not sick Gee Baby?"

Gerard swatted at Spencer's hand playfully with a giggle.

"Oh stop it. I'm fine. Pete finally had a good idea so I had to agree. Can you blame me?"

Pete looked up at Gerard surprised. Frank reached down and helped him up. He walked over to Gerard and cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. He also had a hard on that could cut diamond from even the possibility of being able to be with Gerard for that long.

"Gee are you sure you know what you are saying?"

Gerard matched Pete's expression and cocked his hip at him.

"Don't make me change my mind."

Teasing Pete was a hobby of his. He'd discovered that the first night they went all the way.

"No! No! No don't change your mind! Fuck no!"

Pete grabbed Gerard around the waist and twirled him around in the air. Gerard's arms instantly loop around Pete's shoulders and when Pete lets him down Gerard bunches his hands in the collar of his dress shirt and yanks him closer. With everyone watching them Gerard presses his lips against Pete's ear so no one else hears.

"There's no way in hell I'm changing my mind... I'm looking forward to spending more time with Jr as we speak."

Pete groaned and pressed against Gerard's thigh to show him how much he liked that idea.

"Hey guys, uh that Quinn guy is getting a little nervous. He looks like fresh meat for some of these ladies out here."

Ryan came up to them on the arm of his husband. Fuchon kissed Ryan's hand and then turned to Pete.

"Do forgive me Peter, but I am leaving again and that means that my beautiful Belle is in your hands again. I will not be back till Spring, but you are most welcome to use my winter chalet while I am gone."

Fuchon turned to Ryan and kissed him deeply. Ryan melted under his command and Spencer looked at Gerard wondering if he could understand that. Ryan broke free panting and watched as his husband moved over to Gerard.

"Mademoiselle, I do hope you will take as good care of my Belle as you did last time. And we must talk art again when I return."

He picked up Gerard's hand and kissed it lightly. Gerard stared wide eyed at the artist and for the second time that evening his heart exploded from fangirling internally... Although he's sure it's written all over his face.

"Yeah! Of course! You can contact me any time you want. There's so many questions I'd love to ask you, but I'm sure you already figured that out."

Gerard laughed nervously and cursed himself mentally. He knew his face was red and that his hands were sweaty. He also knew that the girls from the Gallery were giggling at him. He was being completely unprofessional and he hoped it wasn't too noticeable and he prayed to the God's that Fuchon didn't mind.

"You are just too adorable Cheri."

Fuchon kissed Gerard once on each cheek as he tipped his hat at the men and patted Ryan's ass lightly before he was out the door. Ryan turned to Gerard and smirked.

"So what are we talking about here Arthur because whatever it is has Lewis standing at attention?"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Williams. Are you ready for me?"

Gerard gave his attention to Quinn with a frown on his face. He knew it wasn't the poor guys fault, but he didn't appreciate being called Williams in front of his husband.

"It's Iero and yes, I'm ready."

"Right sorry, formalities and all."

Quinn led Gerard to an alcove that had a desk. He pulled out the paper work and began to try and explain things to Gerard. Gerard tried his best. He really did, but it was all such a clusterfuck for him. He felt so humiliated as he nodded even though he didn't understand anything Quinn was explaining. He knew as soon as it was his turn to say something he'd need Frank to jump in for him.

"Umm..." 

Gerard trailed off as Quinn asked him a question. He looked around nervously, subconsciously searching for Frank.

"Can I call my husband over? I don't quite... Understand."

He cringed as the words left his own mouth.

"Well You should really be consulting with your lawyer and..."

"He will be as soon as he arrives so why don't we leave the paper work here and wait for him."

Frank placed a hand on Gerard's shoulder and squeezed it lightly to let him know that he understands what he is going though.

"Don’t worry Gee Adam will be here in a few minutes.”

Gerard smiled up at his husband sheepishly and touched his hand delicately.

"Thanks sweetheart."

He had no idea what he would do without Frank.

*

*

*

"All right, well I think everything is in order. Gerard has chosen to split the money four ways. 1/4 each to Daniel's other wives and the last 1/4 to Scot's fiancé."

Adam scans the paper again.

"He also chooses to donate the William’s manor to the local battered woman's shelter to use as housing."

Adam turns the papers and places it in front of Gerard and hands him a pen.

"Now all you have to do is sigh Mrs. Iero and everything will be in order and underway.”

Gerard sighs in relief as he reaches for the pen. He looks over what he needs to sign and a question pops into mind.

"I don't ever have to go in Daniel's house, right?"

It was for his sake. He couldn't step foot in that place even if someone held a gun to his head.

"No, you don't. Once you sign this, your donation goes to a tax write off, but other than that you free yourself of everything except the business."

Gerard looked up at Frank and nodded his head at him that meant that he was okay with the idea.

"Okay... Just sign here... Or?"

He looked over the papers with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, right here...and then here...and one more...here."

Once Gerard signed the papers Adam gathered them up and after making copies in the front office, he gave a set to Quinn and one to Frank along with his own.

"All right everyone, now to the other situation. Frank, what are you going to do abotu the validity of your marriage for the last ten years."

Gerard wanted to interject, but he also wanted to hear Frank’s answer too. He stared at the older man with doe eyes and a coy smile placed on his lips.

"As far as I am concerned the last ten years were the most perfect thing that happened to me since my children were born. They still exist. Adam, let's get together after the party and figure this out legality wise."

Frank reached down and helped Gerard up out of the chair.

"I think that we have all had enough excitement, especially Gee here, Pete, I'm going to take Gerard home. Can you tend to the rest of the guests."

"Yeah, of course Frankie."

Spencer walked up to Gerard and took his hand.

"Hey Gee Baby, want me to come with you?"

"Of course, Spence. I was just about to ask you over myself. You read my mind."

Gerard giggled and pulled Spencer's hand to his lips and he kissed him there softly.

"No fair! I miss out on all the fun!"

Pete pouted like a child.

"God Pete, the only thing that we are going to do is fall asleep together." 

Spencer took one of Gerard's arms and hooked it in his. He then did the same with Frank.

"I swear Pete, you have a worst mind that Gee sometimes."

"Well, who knows..." 

Gerard trailed off with a giggle, smirking deviously. What he was about to say next was going to make Pete's eyes pop out of his skull.

"We might even have a threesome."

Frank quickly pulled the two wives out to the place while Pete sputtered and short circuited behind them. Both Spencer and Gerard were laughing and Frank could not help, but join in. 

"All set for you Mr. Iero."

"Louis, what are you doing here?"

"Well just because I own a limo company now, doesn't mean I can't decide to drive one once in a while...especially when it is for my favorite former employer."

Both Gerard and Spencer awwed and each kissed him on the cheek. Spencer climbed into the back of the car. Before Gerard could climb in as well Frank grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up making him squeal out.

"Frankie, my dress!" 

Gerard pulled down his dress before it rose up even further. He swatted at Frank’s shoulder with a giggle as he looked around to make sure no one was around to witness his up-skirt.

"So Mr. Way...I get to marry you again huh? Anything more you want that you did not get last time?"

Gerard blushed bright red and nibbled on his bottom lip. Questions like that were still a bit tough for him to answer even 10 years later. He was humble.

"All I need is you." 

It was true. He knew they'd have to plan a wedding, but those details can be given to the planner. Frank was all he needed. He didn't care where or how they did it. Frank was taken aback by what Gerard said even though he should not have been. Many things had changed since he married this enchanting creature 10 years ago, but Gerard's needs were one that never did.

"You have me Geebear. Now and forever."

"Hey, can you two gush in a warmer location."

Frank laughed as Spencer called out from inside the car. He put Gerard down and kissed his softly, patting his ass to get him in the car. Once he climbed in Frank took a look around at the cars of all his friends and the one spilling out of the place and still inside. He never felt richer in his life than he did right now. He patted Louis on the shoulder and smiled.

"Take us home Louis."

"You got it Sir."

Frank laughed and Louis and ten climbed in allowing him to close the car door.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months later***_

  

"FUCK!"

Spencer cries out one last time as he falls on top of Ryan panting. He lands in the puddle of cum that Ryan had released just a few moments ago. 

"That's it, I'm done. Nap time."

"You and me both Ry, but before we go to bed we can at least enjoy the show."

Spencer pulled Ryan to him and they settled against the low style white sofa and continued to watch Pete and Frank fuck Gerard. He was on his hands and knees with Pete thrusting inside him with his head thrown back. Frank was in front of Gerard pumping his hips to move his cock in and out of Gerard's mouth. Gerard himself was a complete mess with his emerald green babydoll pushed up and over his hips and the matching panties pushed to the side so that the soft lace grazed by Pete's cock with each slide of his shaft. The top half was hanging off of Gerard's shoulder as it was shook out of place by the motion of both men moving into his body as one.

  

"Shit, fuck, so close."

"Fuck me too. How about you Gee?

Frank pulls out of his mouth, grabbing onto his shorter hair, dyed an red orange recently, to do so. He pants and licks his lips as his eyes dart up to meet Frank's. He goes to reply to the question he was asked, but Pete hits his spot and he cries out, closing his eyes and letting his jaw hang slack. That was his response.

"Fuck Pete, let the man speak!"

"My bad, I aimed too high!"

Frank carefully lifted his wife's head up.

"You okay baby?"

Gerard nods frantically and releases a low moan.

"S-so close." 

He whimpered, dipping his head towards Frank's cock. He wrapped his lips around him again and began sucking off. He needed to keep his mouth busy to prevent himself from making embarrassing noises.

"Okay baby, shhh easy, we got you."

Frank nodded to Pete and he increased his speed as he reached around and started pumping Gerard's cock in time with his thrusts. Frank ran his fingers through Gerard hair and got a good grip as he met Pete's pace.

"Ah ah ah ah Frankie, I'm gonna......"

Pete began to stutter and slammed forward into Gerard pushing Frank's cock completely down his throat.

"Fuck!"

Frank and Pete started to cum at the same time. That was it. As both men came Gerard suddenly felt warm and tingly... His entire body spasmed and he came with Frank and Pete still inside of him.

"Holy shit! That was fucking amazing you guys...uh...someone needs to catch Gee, he's passing out."

Frank reached out before Gerard could hit the rug with his face. Pete pulled out slowly and fell back on his knees hard. Frank, heedless of his still slightly weeping cock lifted Gerard up in his arms.

"I'm going to put Gerard in our room."

Pete wordlessly waved as Spencer and Ryan went to snuggle with him. Frank carefully walked with Gerard to their spacious bedroom. He pushed the door open with his hip and walked to the bed. He lay Gerard carefully on the bed. he looked at him. Gerard was covered with a sheen of sweat that clung to his outfit and skin. It made him glow. Frank sighed and made sure Gerard was comfortable on the pillow. He went and jumped in the shower quickly and then slipped on a pair of boxers. He pulled open his lap top and put his glasses on. Maybe he could get some work done while Gerard rested.

*

*

Frank heard the chime of Gerard's lap top. It was still open where Gerard left it and the screen saver was showing pictures of their newest grandchild. He recognized the sound of the video phone. He gently shook Gerard.

"Hey Geebear, your video phone is going off. Come one baby wake up, it could be important."

Gerard grumbled incoherently and lifted his head off the pillow he had been slobbering on. He glared at Frank with bleary vision and whined.

"Huh? What...? What's going on? What time is it?"

"Easy baby, you've been asleep for about an hour. You came pretty fucking hard."

Frank got off the bed and picked Gerard's lap top up off the desk. He brought it over and let Gerard sit up and situate the sheets around him. He then placed the bed and reached over and picked up the lap pad lying next to the nightstand. He used the excuse to plant light kisses on Gerard's shoulder. He loved to hear Gerard giggle. He then placed the lap pad over his thighs and then put the lap top on it. He kissed Gerard lightly on the lips and the went back to his side of the bed. He settled next to Gerard and waited to see who was calling. Gerard answers the call, mid yawn, and as he rubs at his tired eyes he hears an answer and it sounds like Gabe and... The wailing of a baby catches Gerard's attention and suddenly he's wide awake, staring wide eyed at the screen.

"Hey there Grandma. Hope you and Grandpa are having a great time on your honeymoon."

Gerard beamed and nodded frantically, still half asleep. 

"Hey sweetheart! We're having the greatest time of our lives. Who do you have there?" 

Gerard was anxious. He wanted to scoop the baby out of the computer screen and smother him in a billion kisses.

Gabe smiled and held the baby up in front of the monitor.

"Say hi to Grandma Arthur."

Arthur cried as he was held by Gabe. He was clearly not having any fun.

"Christ Gee, tell him to hold the kid the way I taught him."

"He's doing fine."

Gerard giggled loudly and pushed his hands up to his mouth. He couldn't contain his excitement. He wanted to hold Arthur so bad.

"Gabe, he's so perfect! Look at his hair! He has so much... And those chubby cheeks! I can't wait to pinch them!" 

Gerard squee'd, making grabby hands in front of the laptop screen.

"Don't worry grandma, you will be home soon and then you can cuddle and squeeze cheeks all you want."

Frank now moved into the view.

"Wow, he's getting big already isn't he! He is almost holding his head up by himself!"

"Yup!"

Gabe was such a proud father and at that moment Frank realized that he had done good by both his kids. They talked a few more minutes because Gerard was getting too emotional. They said goodbye and Frank closed the laptop.

"My God Gee, you get so excited with the kids!"

Gerard smiled weakly at Frank and shrugged.

"... It's just... I don't know. I can relate to them. So vulnerable and naïve, ya know?"

There was no other way to explain it. He knew he could never have kids of his own, but he was okay with that... And to be honest, he already had all the children he needed... Whether they came from his body or not.

Frank reached out and caressed Gerard's face. 

"You have so much love to give Gee, sometimes I don't know how you managed to stay like this all your life."

Gerard smiled sheepishly and wrinkled his nose like a bunny.

"Well, for starters, I'm surrounded around people I love. It would be hard not to love so much... Despite the things that happened to me in the past... I'm happy because I have you."

He honestly couldn't stop smiling. Every day he's thankful to have this wonderful man in his life... The kids and his friends. He was blessed. Frank had no words left. The tears in his eyes said it all. He leaned in and kissed Gerard slow and sweet, He tasted so perfect and Frank wanted more.

"Gee..."

Frank took the lap top and placed it on the nightstand. He slowly pushed Gerard down so that his head was on the pillow. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into his neck breathing in the heavenly scent of his skin. He dragged his tongue from the collar up to the spot just below his ear where he nibbled lightly knowing that made Gerard crazy. Gerard's breath gets caught in the back of his throat and he groans, sliding his hand down Frank's back. He couldn't believe he was already getting hard... And they were technically just cuddling so far. His husband knew him too well.

"Another round?" 

Gerard asked and giggled in between moans as Frank nibbled on that spot again. If he kept doing that he surely wouldn't be able to last when they finally got to step two.

"Think you could handle it baby?"

Frank was joking of course. He knew that Gerard could, but he loved teasing his wife. Speaking of teasing as he continued to attack his neck, Frank ran a hand down his side to his thigh and pulled on it slightly so that he could slide between them securely. He then hitched it up slightly so that he was kneading the flesh on the inside from underneath.

"I want to." 

Gerard groaned as he brought his knees up slightly and wrapped his legs around his husband's waist. He tipped his head back, giving Frank more access to his throat .Honestly, he could spend an entire day in this position... And he knew Frank could too if he wanted.

”C'mon..."

"So needy aren't you Geebear?"

Frank sat up regretfully and slide his hand down Gerard's hips to the top of his panties. He tucked his thumbs under and eased the material down to expose his cock.

"Gorgeous baby. So fucking beautiful spread out like that for me."

Gerard moved his hand up to the back of Frank's neck and ran his nails through his hair. He explored his husband's lustful expression with hungry eyes and licked his lips obscenely.

"Just can't get enough, can't you? When are you going to get tired of me?"

Gerard gasped when Frank's cold hand grasped his cock. He was knocked out of his train of thought and he had already forgotten what he had said only seconds ago. Frank growled as he pushed in. He knew that Gerard was still stretched and fairly lubricated from before. He spoke as he punctuated each thrust with his words.

"I"

"Will"

"Never"

"Get"

"Tired"

"Of"

"You"

Gerard whimpered at each thrust and scratched down the side of Frank's shoulder as his entire body trembled in pleasure. His eyes adverted to Frank's lips as the moans left his mouth.

"D-don't stop. Don't."

He closed his eyes and placed his other hand on Frank's ass, to urge his hips to keep moving. Frank thrusted harder and faster watching Gerard come apart. This was the Gerard that no one got to see, not even Spencer, Pete, Ryan, or any of his other husbands. This was Gerard being taken care of and only his pleasure being sought. Something he was never allowed to do before. Frank knew that he deserved it more than anyone else.

"Baby, I want you to ride me."

Gerard blinked his eyes open and stared into Frank's eyes. He saw into them. He really wanted Gerard to come undone. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gerard nodded and moved both of his hands up to Frank's shoulders and pushed him on his back gently. Gerard adjusted himself on Frank's lap, straddling his hips with his thighs. His mouth opened agape as Frank caressed his sides. It sent shivers down.

"You're on my spot." 

Gerard shuddered as the words left his mouth. His body was paralyzed with pleasure, but he grinds down on his husband nonetheless. Frank gripped Gerard's hip and thrusted up for each on that Gerard did down on him. It felt amazing. He loved feeling Gerard grind down on him trying to make him go deeper and deeper inside.

"That's it baby, that's it. Fuck you feel so good."

Frank ran his hands down Gerard's chest running his palms over his nipples. He scratched lightly across his chest and stomach and watched Gerard’s reactions. Gerard wasn't going to last any longer. He planted both hands down on Frank's chest and continued to rock himself back and forth on his husband's cock. He screamed out when Frank pounded up into him and gnawed down on his bottom lip. The moans were coming from the back of his throat now. He couldn't hold them back even if he wanted to.

"Right there." 

He stilled and removed his left hand from Frank's chest and palmed his mouth. He was nearly crying, like a porn star would. He didn't want to wake anyone up--whoever was sleeping.

"Shit. Shit. _Shitttt_. I'm gonna' cum."

Frank reached up and gently removed Gerard’s hand.

"No baby don't, I want to hear you."

Gerard stared down at the older man with furrowed brows and his mouth slack and wide. He knew Frank liked to hear him, but he still couldn't stand the sound of his own voice, especially when he was moaning like a total whore. Before he could say anything to Frank like he was planning to it happened again. He felt his body go rigid and he threw his head back. He released, nearly falling over. He couldn't take it anymore and as he shot his load he cried out incoherently. He could still feel Frank pounding up into him, milking his orgasm. When Gerard came it arched up high enough to hit the top of his chest. The sight was so....

"Oh fuck baby!"

Frank started filling Gerard up. He was cumming a lot. He could feel it. It was dripping out of Gerard already.

"Mother fucker!"

Frank didn't know why or where he found the strength, but he flipped Gerard onto his back and despite already cumming continued to fuck him with renewed vigor pushing through the sensitivity. Gerard held onto Frank's shoulders for dear life. He was a wreck. Absolutely through by this point, but still... He couldn't help but feel a sensational spark surge through his entire body. Only Frank made him feel that way.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh..." 

He couldn't stop the whimpers from slipping past his lips. It was involuntary by this point. Frank leaned over and bit into Gerard's neck sucking a good sized bruise on him. He pinned Gerard's wrists above his head as he fucked into him like he had not just cum. he licked at the bruise and them made another one on his collar, then his shoulder. Frank wanted to mark Gerard up so that no one would question who he belonged to. Gerard squirmed under Frank shamelessly. He could himself getting hard again as he started to experience another orgasm. 

"Frank, fuck, Frank... I can't. I'm... Oh, _fuck_."

He was fucking hard again. Throbbing against Frank as he continued to thrust into him.

"That's it, *pant pant* that's it baby, cum with me again. Want you to."

Frank reached up and started to stroke Gerard long and hard in time with his thrusts. They both needed this right now. Gerard exhaled. The sound of the bed creaking, Frank's panting and the skin on skin contact was music to his ears. He was closer and closer as each second passed by. Frank was too. Gerard was sure of it. He could tell. Frank reached under Gerard with his free hand and pulled him in close to his chest. He trapped Gerard's cock between them in teh moist heat and friction and then pushed down hard against it. Gerard's jaw clenched and his teeth started to grind. He came. He came hard and scratched down Frank's back.

"Frank, _fuccckkkk_."

He wasn't going to walk right for days... Weeks, maybe. Nothing felt better to Frank then feeling Gerard cum. He worked Gerard completely through it before moving towards his own. When he was sure that Gerard was completely spent He gripped his hips hard and drove in as fast as he could seeking that feeling.

"Fuck baby, you look so *pant pant* I never wanted to, ah ah ah, fuck oh fuck fuck FUCK!"

Frank felt like he was cumming from inside his soul. It ripped through him and he roared enough to shake the windows. Then he dropped his whole body fully onto Gerard and passed out.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard lied there, catching his breath and smoothing his hands down Frank's warm, sweaty back. He couldn't stop himself from twitching every now and then. He was experiencing some intense aftershock. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The bedroom door was open ajar. Gerard wanted to check on their friends... Make sure they were sound asleep. He quietly and gently crawled out from under his husband and once he was free he stood by the side of the bed. The older man looked flushed... His mouth was open agape; he was releasing quiet, soft snores and Gerard giggled quietly when a whistle came from Frank's nose.

"Sweet dreams, Frankiekins."

Gerard leaned over and planted a kiss against his husband's forehead and pulled the fluffy, cool quilt over his frame. Gerard smiled when Frank made a grumbly found out of comfort as he snuggled into the duvets. He loved it when Frank was like this... Peacefully sleeping and relaxed. Stepping towards the bedroom door, Gerard grabbed his robe from the rack and slipped it on. He felt a chill coming through the door as he pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Spencer?"

Gerard had called out, whispering, when he spotted his friend--the only one awake--standing near the window. Pete and Ryan were asleep, snuggled against one another as if the other was a giant, fluffy teddy bear.

"Hey Gee baby, figured you would have passed out with all that noise you were making in there. Should have made sure the door was closed."

Spencer smirked as Gerard blushed. He hated to be loud, but Spencer knew that Frank loved it. He laughed lightly and held out to Gerard a cup of coffee made just the way he liked it.

"Come here Gee baby."

Gerard smiled and walked over to his best friend. He took the cup of coffee and thanked him.

"Mmm..."

Gerard moaned as he sipped the hot beverage. Spencer was the best at making coffee. 

"No one can make it quite like you can."

"You bet your sweet ass."

Spencer swatted at Gerard's ass lightly. He pulled him against his chest with his back. He wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck lightly.

"*sigh* How did we get so lucky Gee. You found the best husband possible and I found..."

"No mommy, I don't want to go see the monkeys."

Pete flailed in his sleep spouting out nonsense. Spencer and Gerard looked at him and then Spencer looked back at Gerard.

"I found out how awesome my best friend's husband is to let share in his good fortune."

Gerard giggled, tipping his head back on Spencer's shoulder.

"We have a lot to be thankful... That's for damn sure..."

He trailed off and hummed quietly. He couldn't imagine his life without these men. It's so strange to know that he had been without them at one point in his life. How did he survive?

"Look at that sunset Gee. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful...well except for you of course."

Gerard stared out of the window and gazed at the sunset. The sky was purple and orange. It looked like the world was engulfed in flames.

"This sunset is definitely more beautiful than me... Just look at it."

Gerard was in a trance.

"Nah, because that is only beautiful on the outside, but you my love are beautiful on the inside too."

Spencer took a sip of his coffee and sighed. 

"Gee baby, we did it. We found our happiness."

Gerard smiled, turning to look at his best friend. Spencer was wrong in a way...

"No..." Gerard smirked, taking a sip of his coffee. "It found us."

He pulled his mug away from his lips and rested his head on Spencer's shoulder and went back to looking at the sunset as if it were meant for him.

"Yeah, you're right Gee, it did."

Gerard nodded and sighed, watching the sun disappear. It signified the end. A new beginning... Because they were no longer just 'House Wives'. 

They were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


End file.
